Camino de Perdición
by Eon-Ifrit
Summary: Por haber pecado contras las "Santas Leyes", el santo de Escorpio es brutalmente ejecutado por orden de la diosa Atenea. Tras sufrir un tormento durante su fallecimiento, los dos años posteriores sufre una condena en el Tártaro donde su calvario es aún peor, misteriosamente es rescatado y devuelto al mundo de los vivos sin recuerdos propios, pero con fuertes deseos de venganza.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: el anime Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es obra del Señor Masami Kurumada.**

**Capítulo 1**

**El día aun no ha empezado y nuestro juego, insatisfactoriamente iniciado, sigue su curso a esperas de que entre un nuevo participante. Diversos rivales somos, cada cual con un objetivo a conseguir.  
**  
Abrí los ojos sobresaltado con el sabor de mi sangre en la boca. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio. No recordaba que había pasado para despertarme en un lugar tan oscuro y lúgubre.

Estaba tumbado bocabajo en el frío e incomodo suelo, mi mano estaba sumergida en un pequeño charco que se había acumulado por las múltiples goteras que en aquel calabozo había. Hacía mucho frío y humedad, los trapos que llevaba encima como pantalones estaban completamente mojados, con lo cual mi cuerpo tiritaba tratando de producir calor.

Que necesidad tenía yo de pasar por aquella situación, con solo invocar mi cosmos podría entrar en calor…, pero al tratar de provocarlo algo pasó que me hizo recordar un poco más mi lamentable circunstancia. Mi cuerpo se estremeció con un tremendo dolor en mi pecho, que me hizo ponerme de rodillas con un terrible grito; mi alarido tuvo que escucharse en todos los rincones del santuario.

Temblando lleve mi mano a mi pecho en el cual colgaba clavado en mis músculos un sello con el símbolo de la diosa Atenea, era el sello de la deshonra e impedía que pudiera encender mi cosmos y neutralizaba mis fuerzas. Aquel simple trozo de papel clavado en mí pectoral, me había convertido en un completo pusilánime y me provocaba unos dolores tremendos si trataba de quitármelo o bien utilizar mis habilidades, el dolor solo desapareció cuando caí al suelo.

¿Qué había hecho yo para estar aquí?, pero en un segundo recordé algo que podía ser el desencadenante; la rabia me inundó, provocando consigo otra dolorosa descarga de aquel sello que evitó que me pusiera en pie. Tenía el presentimiento de que esto solo era el principio de mi padecimiento y los primeros rayos del alba se alzaban rojos, como la sangre que se iba a verter ese día. Presagio de infortunios.  
**  
Intuye que su final esta próximo y la cólera lo posee. Hoy será el día en que un mártir sufrirá toda la hipocresía de un régimen absurdo.**

El sol había salido por completo cuando volví a despertarme. Por la pequeña rendija de mi celda entraban la luz y calentaba suavemente mi prisión. A pesar de mi lamentable situación aquel calor agradable me hizo relajarme y por un momento vi el lado bueno de las cosas, había vivido una historia realmente bonita y digna de recordar. Desde hace tiempo sabía que podía verme en esta situación pero al corazón no lo somete ninguna deidad por omnipotente que fuera. Había pecado y tenía que cumplir con la pena.

Tumbado boca bajo y con la cara pegada al suelo lentamente sentí como una lagrima caía por mi mejilla cayendo al suelo como un relámpago un temor me recorrió por dentro. Desde mi posición traté de arrastrarme hacia alguna de las paredes para conseguir apoyo y tratar de ponerme en pie, pero el sonido de unos pasos me interrumpió y distrajo mi atención hacia la puerta de entrada.

Tres centuriones del santuario entraron con enormes y sádicas sonrisas. Tras escupirme a la cara uno de ellos me pegó una patada en el costado que me dio la vuelta y me puso boca arriba. Los tres me miraban y me escupían disfrutando aquella situación; de repente me empezaron a golpear los tres a la vez sin ninguna piedad. "¿Dónde está el poder del Caballero de Oro?" me decía uno mientras me pateaba el estomagó. "¿Y este es el "Santo" del Escorpión?, que patético se le ve ahora siendo golpeado por simples centuriones y sin posibilidad de defenderse.", me dijo otro de aquellos elementos arrodillado a mi lado y pegándome puñetazos en la cara con una mano y con la otra agarraba las mejillas poniéndolas en posición para un nuevo revés. "Como vamos a disfrutar este día, tu sufrimiento aun ni ha empezado, asqueroso chupa pollas traidor.", me dijo el tercero de aquellos despojos mientras se ponía de pie sobre mi pecho. Se sacaba su miembro para empezar a orinarme en mi cara mientras los otros me sujetaban para que aquel líquido cayera en mi boca.

Que asquerosa sensación, pero peor era sentirse impotente para defenderme. El sello de Atenea me había dejado como un completo inútil y solo podía ver como se divertían conmigo.

**El hilo de su vida es fuerte, no se rendirá fácilmente, eso será muy bueno para nuestros propósitos. ¿Al final suplicará la muerte? Prefiero no ver acontecimientos futuros y dejar que todo siga su cauce. **

Dos de esos cabrones, me sujetaron por los hombros y me sacaron forzado de la sala, conduciéndome por un pasillo mientras llevaba medio cuerpo arrastrando. El tercero se mantenía a una cierta distancia; de vez en cuando recogía alguna piedra y me la lanzaba en la parte baja de la espalda para hacerme daño. Por el camino habían otros aprendices de caballero, que al ser nuevos no comprendían el porqué de aquel castigo…. Los pobres que pena me dan, eran como moscas atrapadas en la peligrosa telaraña de un santuario demagogo sin sentido y gobernado por una perturbada.

Como monos furiosos que picaban unos a otros por ver cuál de ellos soltaba la más salvaje vejatoria verbal, toda variedad de insultos se fueron produciendo, mientras me llevaban escaleras abajo. Parecía los tiempos de la edad media en la que la multitud iban a presenciar las ejecuciones como si de un espectáculo familiar se tratara. "Asqueroso maricón, mira como todos se burlan de ti.", un cabecilla detuvo a aquellos dos y me sujetó el pelo tirando del con fuerza levantándome la mirada. "¿Por qué no bajáis las escaleras por vuestra cuenta?", sin contemplaciones me sujetó por el cuello y me dejó caer por la larga escalinata la cual la recorrí dando vueltas.

Acabé en la base del templo de la prisión con un hombro dislocado y con muchos moretones en mi cuerpo. Entre las risas de todos los allí presentes, tenía la sensación de que hubiera sido un buen momento para morir pero no tuve esa suerte. Mi brazo desencajado fue sujetado por el que me había tirado y lo colocó con un cruel movimiento que resonó por la sala.

Pasado unos pocos segundos en los que pude descansar un poco, fui nuevamente sujetado por los hombres y me arrastraron hasta el exterior, donde un sol que asaba a quienes estuvieran bajo el me deslumbró totalmente.

**Aun no ha empezado su verdadero tormento, durará más allá de la caída del sol. Vislumbro involuntariamente charcos de sangre y carnes desgarradas por una crueldad desmesurada, digna de bárbaros.**

Conducido sin ningún cuidado hasta una gran fuente fui arrogado a su interior, sin ninguna posibilidad de conseguir fuerzas para salir del fondo. No era muy profundo pero estaba tumbado bocabajo y aquel maldito sello me tenía totalmente neutralizado, a cada agitación para poder conseguir algo de aire era reprimido con la violenta descarga que agarrotaba mi sistema nervioso.

De repente, una mano me sujeto el cabello y me sacó la cabeza del agua, pudiendo coger unas pocas bocanadas de aire. "No vamos a permitir que te presentes ante Atenea sucio.", me gritó al oído aquel cabecilla mientras los aprendices que antes me mostraban con regocijo, no podían creerse que estaban humillando a un caballero dorado. Una vez más fui sumergido hasta el fondo y aplastado la cabeza contra el piso. Relajándome en mi agonía, miré hacia el centro de aquella fuente, donde los pies de una de las replicas de la estatua de Atenea estaba adornando aquel manantial. Mirando aquellos pies de la que se suponía que era la diosa de la justicia me llené de valor que si lo que se esperaba de mi es que suplicara se quedarían con las ganas.

Con una tremenda fuerza, me sacaron por completo del fondo elevándome por los aires; alguien con más fuerza que un simple cadete había acudido a mi vejación. "¡Asqueroso infiel…!", escuché una voz conocida con los ojos cerrados mientras me elevaba sin dirección por el violento levantamiento, no quería ver cómo iba de cabeza a estrellarme contra el suelo, pero para mi desgracia recibí otro correctivo por parte de aquel personaje. "¿Así le pagas a Atenea todo el amor que nos brinda?, ¡te voy a dar un adelanto de lo que te espera…! ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!". Al escuchar el nombre de la técnica pude cerciorar quien me estaba agrediendo.

Salvajemente golpeado una y otra vez, por la cosmo-energía del caballero de bronce, fui nuevamente elevado entre aquella ráfaga de golpes consecutivos, que acabaron por estrellarme con un muro cercano; retenido e inmóvil por el acercamiento de aquel adolescente, equipado con su armadura, que no paraba su técnica y la hacía más violenta a medida que se acercaba. Pero todo acabó con un potente golpe que se estrelló muy cerca de mi cabeza que de seguro si me hubiera dado acababa con mi vida.

Con sangre en la boca, caí al piso como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, hasta caer a los pies de aquel caballero puso la bota de su armadura cerca de mi boca para que se la besara. Al negarme ante tal humillación golpeó mi cara rompiéndome el labio. Sin darme tiempo tan siquiera a quejarme me agarró por un brazo arrastrándome; me iba a conducir personalmente ante la presencia de Atenea.

**El juicio comienza, Atenea le preguntara por el nombre del cómplice de su traición…. ¿Será capaz de llevarse su secreto a la tumba?  
**  
Dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre, iba subiendo por una ascensión que me resultaba familiar. Nos dirigíamos hacia el coliseo de batallas del Santuario, que se trataba de un anfiteatro con mucho aforo. El sol me quemaba la espalda mientras llegábamos a lo alto de la ladera.

La peor de mis pesadillas se cumplió, cuando pude ver lo que en el anfiteatro había. Agaché la mirada con orgullo al ver cómo estaban todos los caballeros de Oro en la primera fila del coliseo, algunos de Plata en la segunda y los de Bronce, los que no evolucionaron, en la tercera, todos ellos con sus corazas puestas. Tras ellos estaban todos los caballeros novatos o aprendices expectantes a lo que pudiera pasar. En el trono de honor, separando los asistentes en dos partes estaba la diosa Atenea, escoltada por sus caballeros "favoritos" que miraba como yo era arrastrado al escenario de batalla donde cuatro altos pilares formaban un cuadrado.

Pensaba que ya no podía ser más humillado, cuando Seiya me soltó justo en el centro para que todos vieran mi mal estado y con un esputo se marcho a la tribuna donde estaban los otros santos predilectos. Podía escuchar los murmullos de mis compañeros, pero no quería fijar mi mirada en ninguno, prefería permanecer con mi mirada fija en el piso. Atenea se bajó del palco de honor y se dirigió hacia mí, con cara tierna y comprensiva. En aquella plataforma, al lado de su trono había una mesilla en la que una pequeña urna de color rojo, no sabía bien lo que era pero tenía la intuición de que no era nada bueno.

Arrodillándose delante de mí me acarició el pelo, no tuve valor de mirarla por la vergüenza de estar ante ella siendo un traidor. Su aura me envolvió completamente recuperándome de mis lesiones, pero su sello no dejó detuvo su influjo en mí y me mantenía neutralizado. Tras aquello se levantó y se dirigió hacia todos los allí presentes.

- Traidores es el calificativo de aquellos que se atreven a desobedecer las leyes del Santuario…, de todos es sabido que mi amor y generosidad es grandiosa, pero si os atrevéis a despreciarla no conseguiréis otra cosa más que mi vilipendio. – daba vueltas alrededor mía mirando a todos los espectadores. – Hoy se va a juzgar y sentenciar a aquel que ha violado la más sagrada de mis leyes…. Pero el no es el único culpable… pues otro entre vosotros debería acompañarle en su castigo, no sois dignos de estar entre mis filas. Si se presenta ahora mismo la sentencia será rápida e indolora, pero si se mantiene anónimo podrá ver como este desgraciado padecerá lo insufrible.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero esperaba con toda mi alma que cumpliendo con lo que la noche anterior había organizado mi cómplice no se diera a conocer; no me importaba morir por él. Mis suplicas tuvieron efecto y tras unos minutos en los que esperaba que diera un paso hacia delante y se descubriera, a Atenea se le agotó la paciencia y se dirigió hacia mi.

- … Mi buen caballero, detesto hacer esto. Sé que me amas…, pero no lo suficiente como para que te perdone tu ofensa. – acercó su boca a mi oído para hablarme muy bajito. – No puedo permitir que tu acción cree un precedente entre mis caballeros. – seguidamente se levantó y me formuló una última pregunta. – Ayer te declarantes culpable de los cargos que se te acusan, pero no distes a conocer al otro implicado. Como ves él tampoco es lo suficientemente valiente como para evitar tu agónico final. Es la última vez que te lo pregunto… ¿me dices su nombre?, o ¿declaro tu sentencia?

Ni le dirigí la palabra, solo agache nuevamente la cabeza aceptando lo que tuviera reservado para mí. La diosa se viró y se marchó al palco de honor donde presenciaría el dantesco espectáculo. Con un gesto de su cabeza indicó a cuatro individuos que me levantaran y me ataran las muñecas a cuatro cadenas que salían de los pilares. Las cuales tras ser estiradas me mantuvieron suspendido en el aire. Un cuarteto de bardos comenzaron a tocar flautas y tambores dando música a la situación con una sinfonía realmente triste.

No me gustaba la pinta de dos encapuchados que hacían acto de presencia en el lugar, uno totalmente vestido de blanco y el otro de negro, en sus manos llevaban un látigo de vértebras hierro oxidado. Uno enfrente de mí y otro por detrás empezaron a danzar al sonido de la música. Como si del yin y el yang se trataran agitar aquellos látigos con gran rapidez y fuerza, a esperas de la orden del primer azote. El sonido de la música se hacía más rápido y potente, el ritmo de los tambores a veces se paraba en seco provocando que dieran un potente latigazo contra una de las columnas el cual desquebrajaba parte de la su estructura.

Yo los miraba metalizándome del daño que me iban a producir. Con el primer gesto de la cabeza de atenea la música tornó furiosa y mis danzantes torturadores me golpearon por ambos lados, desgarrándome el pecho y la espalda. Esa vez aguanté sin hacer el menor ruido.

Vi como el espeluznante sonido del golpe hizo desviar la mirada de los más sensibles de entre el público. Pero ninguno de los caballeros oficiales mostraban la más mínima expresión, hacerlo los pondría como objetivos en la lista de sospechosos. Ni la diosa ni Seiya me miraban, estaban como locos mirando a los asistentes buscando la menor muestra de aflicción. Tras unos segundos en los que los castigadores seguían agitando sus látigos, la orden del segundo azote apareció y fui otra vez golpeado, provocándome un gran dolor que esta vez me hizo gemir, mordiéndome la lengua dejé mi cabeza caer hacia tras.

Tras los primeros diez golpes, me habían dejado en penosas condiciones, pues prácticamente me habían arrancado parte de la piel del pecho, la espalda y las piernas. Aparecieron entonces otros tres personajes encapuchados totalmente vestidos de rojo con una bolsa de piel en la mano cada uno. Se pusieron a mí alrededor involucrándose en la danza de los que portaban el látigo. Metiendo la mano en esos cartuchos sacaron sus puños llenos de un polvo blanco esperando la señal. Algunos gritos de "traidor", o "maricón" y peores calificativos se escuchaban entre los asistentes, justo antes de que los cinco se pararan a mi alrededor y aquellos tres me rociaran mi cuerpo con sal.

Todos los nervios de mi cuerpo se estremecieron con un dolor que pocos habían sufrido. Pero aun muriéndome preferí no darles el placer de escuchar mis gritos; apreté mi mandíbula ante el sufrimiento tanto que me hice sangre en las encías, prefería marcharme de este mundo con la satisfacción de no decir ni una palabra. Se notaba que mi dolor se trasmitía a los asistentes pues sus ojos parpadearon un segundo ante tal castigo.

Otra vez los que llevaban los látigos se pusieron en acción y empezaron a danzar elegantemente entre los cuatro pilares; encima no bastaba como mi degradación publica, también iban a dar un poco más de espectáculo a la situación. Cada unos quince segundo soltaban un fustigue en donde quiera que me alcanzaran y detrás de ellos otro de los tres me lanzaba un nuevo puñado de sal a la herida. Después de quince nuevos golpes se detuvieron al notar que ya mi cuerpo estaba narcotizado por los sucesivos azotes, pero el candente sol me estaba quemando mis lesiones provocando una sensación muy dolorosa. Tiras de mi piel se mantenía colgada a mis músculos, mientras de mi boca podía sentir un lento flujo de sangre que se vertía en el suelo. Moribundo alcé la vista sin rumbo para echar un vistazo a los asistentes pero mis pensamientos estaban bloqueados como para poder percibirlos bien.

Al notar que se mi aliento espiraba, Saori entro en acción ordenando retirarse a los azotadores y los músicos. El caballero de Pegaso le hizo entrega del escudo de Atenea y este reflejó la luz del sol sobre mí, envolviéndome con una suave y reconfortante sensación, que acabó por curar todas mis heridas dejándome nuevamente listo para seguir con mi castigo. Pronto aprendería a odiar ese reflejo regenerador.

Las cadenas que me mantenían suspendido en el aire se aflojaron y me dejaron caer, pero esta vez pude mantenerme en pie. Algunas pocas fuerzas me estaban acompañando y podía estar erguido con relativa dignidad, todo debido a la disminución de potencia del Sello de Atenea. "Continuemos con este sacrificio tan necesario para la convivencia en nuestro Santuario…, que Mu de Aries se presente ante el Caballero de Escorpio", fueron las sorprendentes palabras que la diosa dijo delante de mí y que tuvo como consecuencia que mi compañero Mu se me encarara de frente…. Podía hacerme una idea de lo que lo que Atenea les iba a pedir que hiciera….

**La Diosa llama a todos sus Caballeros para que sean partícipes de aquel momento. Uno tras otro irán saliendo y humillando con un gran salvajismo al anulado, que al estar bañado con la luz del escudo al final de cada encuentro, sería sanado para resistir el siguiente. Del comportamiento de cada uno saldrá el nombre de algún sospechoso, pues quien fuera el otro traidor sería posible que fuera quien menos golpes le diera o quien más suave se comportara a la hora de aplicar sus técnicas.  
**  
¿Era posible caer más bajo?, ¿enserio había hecho tan malo para merecer aquello?, al menos seis horas tardaron todos mis "compañeros" en demostrarle a la diosa lo fieles que era. Maldita bastarda, era lo que pensaba de ella cada vez que me bañaba con la luz de su escudo para dejarme listo para el siguiente, pero durante esas horas había vomitado hasta la bilis de lo que había sufrido. Mis ganas de que aquello terminara iban en aumento, sobre todo después de que le tocara el turno a…, ni me atrevía a pensar su nombre pues temía que alguien pudiera leer mi mente y lo delatara; no podía permitirlo después de lo que había sacrificado en su nombre.

Por segunda vez a lo largo del día escuchaba a aquel chiquillo lanzarme sus meteoros. Era el último al que la diosa había llamado, ¿sería porque es en que más confianza tenía?, lo cierto es que gracias a las cadenas que me ataban a los pilares no salía disparado hacia el público, que había presenciado durante varias horas el desfile de técnicas que me habían impactado.

Arrodillado recibí un gancho de Seiya que me lanzó hacia lo alto, nuevamente invocó sus "Meteoros" los cuales prácticamente me mantenían en lo alto sujetado por las cadenas que impedían que siguiera ascendiendo. Sentía como si me estuvieran reventando por dentro, cuando paró sus movimientos dejó que me estrellara. Mis dientes se rompieron con el impacto contra el suelo que me dejó tosiendo bruscamente, mis pulmones seguramente estuvieran llenos de sangre y me estaba ahogando lentamente.

Mis pensamientos estaban totalmente nublados y solo podía esperar que aquello terminara de una vez. Mi voluntad empezaba a flaquear y podría acabar suplicando el final del dolor. Mi cuerpo temblaba por el frió del atardecer, al sol le quedaba muy poco para su ocaso. Pero nuevamente fui sanado por el maldito escudo que me hacía consiente que era un muñeco en las manos de un dios.

Atenea, se bajó de su lugar de honor recogiendo la pequeña urna que la había estado a su lado, caminó por las escaleras de bajada con ella en las manos, harta e indignada por no sacar un claro sospechoso. Mientras se me acercaba fui liberado de mis cadenas, pero el sello me mantenía otra vez inmovilizado. Pasó a mi lado ignorándome caminando hacia la salida del recinto.

El aura de la chica se encendió haciendo brillar también el del el sello que aun llevaba en mi pecho, el cual a su paso me obligó a seguirla entre terribles dolores que me hacían presagiar que sería el paseo definitivo hacia mi muerte. Aquella sensación me estaba encolerizando, pero aun peor era la sensación de frustración por no poder hacer nada al respecto y la indignación de que nadie detuviera aquella vejación.

Como si fuera una marioneta mi cuerpo caminaba tras ella como un perro faldero camino del matadero. Podía ver como la tarde estaba espirando mientras sentía como tras mis pasos caminaba solo los caballeros de Oro y los cinco de Bronce, que posiblemente eran los únicos invitados a presenciar el golpe de gracia que la diosa de la "Justicia" me tendría preparado.

Tras un largo camino fúnebre, llegamos a las afueras del santuario. Sobre una gran saliente que daba a un precipicio, se podía ver la grandiosidad del Santuario, que había vuelto a ser verde y rebosante de vida. Pero desde aquel mirador había un arco hecho de gruesa piedra en la que esperaba mi llegada, la arcada estaba llena de agujeros por donde pasaban una gran multitud de pequeñas cadenas. Diez encapuchados de negro aguardaban con unas largas cajas oscuras en sus manos.

La diosa Atenea se puso justo enfrente de aquel monumento con la urna en sus manos, yo forzosamente acabé en la mitad del arco completamente inmóvil. Aquellos personajes entraron en acción y abrieron sus cajas que estaban llenas de anzuelos de mediano tamaño los cuales fueron enganchados en la multitud de cadenas. Un par de esos verdugos me sujetaron los brazos estirándomelos en cruz, con los garfios preparados para atravesármelos.

- Se ha incumplido una ley en mi reino. – dijo la chica mientras mis antiguos amigos esperaban a mis espaldas sin poder verlos. – Sois mis Santos, mis niños, ¿cómo puedo amaros si vosotros no me amáis ciegamente?, solo os pedía vuestra virginidad…, vuestra pureza…, vuestra castidad. Pero este personaje se ha atrevido a amar a alguien más que a mí. Con ello me ha ofendido gravemente y más aun siendo con otro hombre con quien ha violado la ley… cosa más repugnante no se conoce y debe pagarlo como se debe.

Dio la orden de que me fueran clavando aquellos anzuelos por toda la parte de atrás del cuerpo, para ello me habían rasgado todo el roñoso pantalón dejándome completamente desnudo para no dejar hueco de mi espalda, piernas y antebrazos sin atravesar, la sensación era desgarradora sentir como me perforaban mi carne y después tiraban un poco para comprobar que estuviera bien sujetado. No sabía cuántas me estaban clavando, pero lo que si notaba a cada vez como perforaban me ponían una especie de ungüento para que no sangraran las heridas.

"Amor mío, tu sufrimiento no ha acabado aquí." Me susurró al término que finalizaban de colocarme los garfios. Ordenó que tiraran de las cadenas, las cuales me elevaron como si estuviera atrapado en una tela de araña justo en medio, suspendido en el aire de aquel arco que se iba a convertir en mi tumba. Todos mis músculos estaban tensos por la presión y el dolor era realmente espeluznante, en la nuca tres cadenas me impedían que pudiera mirar al suelo. Tras dejar las cadenas bien ancladas los encapuchados se alejaron un poco.

– No has dicho ni una sola palabra a lo largo de estas horas. Y no quiero que te vayas de este mundo con la conciencia intranquila… dime que lo sientes, que me amas y que aceptas de buen grado todo lo que has padecido… y después dime el nombre del otro Santo pecador... solo así te libraras de seguir sufriendo. – la miré con rabia y no me digne a decirle nada, ¿qué más sufrimiento podía esperar? – Me decepcionas… pero no te preocupes encontraré al culpable y seguirá todos tus pasos… no voy a permitir que un depravado traidor circule libremente por el Santuario.

Agache la mirada mientras desenroscaba la urna y sacaba una moneda, un óbolo, la moneda oficial de la antigua Grecia. "Cortadle la lengua y prepararos para cocerle la boca.", dijo ante mi asombro, ¿tan ciega estaba por hacerme daño?, solo sé que tres verdugos me forzaron a sacar la lengua todo lo que pudieran cortándola sin vacilar. Mis gemidos eran violentos y la sangre salía abundantemente de mi boca cuando me la mantuvieron abierta. Atenea se acercó con aquel óbolo, encajándolo en mi cavidad bucal y esperó pacientemente que me cocieran la boca.

A cada perforación con la aguja el hilo atravesando mi carne, yo apretaba mis puños para resistirlo, pero ya mi cuerpo estaba adaptado al dolor y podía soportarlo sin gemir en demasía. Pero mirando a la diosa fijamente, intuía que aun me esperaba algo más.

Cuando se retiraron los encapuchados, solo quedábamos la chica y yo de frente, con un cuarto de sol tras el horizonte, la noche empezaba a ganar terreno. Mis compañeros se habían retirado no sabía muy bien a donde, pero Atenea colocó la urna abierta a los pies del arco, en ella había puesto mi lengua y materializaba un pequeño frasquito en su mano de color violeta. "Te quiero con delirio, y porque te quiero tengo que hacer esto. Solo te pedí que fueras casto y devoto pero lo incumpliste. Ahora tu final ha llegado", la hipócrita ramera vertió el liquido del frasco en la urna y se marchó dejándome irremediablemente mirando el horizonte.

Un vapor salía de aquella vasija, que se me pegaba al cuerpo. ¡Por los dioses!, era el final más horrible jamás soñado, aquellos vapores me estaban abrazando. Cerraba los puños con mucha fuerza llegando a clavarme mis dedos en mis palmas provocándome sangre. Me habían cosido la boca tan bien que me era imposible abrirla para gritar, en aquel momento sentía la necesidad de hacerlo pues aquello no se podía comparar a todo lo que había padecido antes.

Mi piel se ennegrecía por la acción de aquel asido, que me hacía agitarme en mi tumba sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Mi pelo se caía como paja dejándome calvo en unos pocos segundos, todo mi cuerpo se llenaba de terribles quemaduras. Por no decir que todo mi sistema nervioso hacía que mis músculos se engarrotaran e incrementara el dolor. Interiormente también me abrazaba pues al respirar me estaba destrozando mis pulmones.

Tras muchos minutos que parecían siglos, mi piel prácticamente había desaparecido y solo quedaban mis músculos en proceso de corrosión. Mis dedos se estiraban y contraían más lentamente pues mi cuerpo se empezaba a relajar como síntoma de que estaba abandonando este mundo. Yo era consciente de aquella sensación maravillosa y mi mirada comprobó como el sol estaba a punto de espirar al igual mi vida.

**Creyeron vanamente que nos habían excluido definitivamente de la partida, pero hace falta mucho más que una traición para que nuestro papel en esta historia acabe. El juego está a punto de retomarse. Nuestro peón está casi listo para entrar en escena.**

Cerré mis parpados y esperé paciente el final. Sentía como una gota de sangre se deslizaba por mis labios y se acumulaba en lo que me quedaba de barbilla para caer al piso, todos los sonidos a mí alrededor se habían silenciado; mi salto al reino de los muertos estaba muy cercano.

Cuando la gota calló pude escuchar con total claridad como si hubiera caído en un mar; seguidamente el sonido de lo que parecía ser una barca acercándoseme apareció haciéndome reabrir los ojos y comprobar cómo todo mi entorno había cambiado fantasmagóricamente. Ahora estaba en medio de la laguna Estigia, aun prisionero en mi tumba con forma de arco.

Una gran cantidad de almas perdidas flotaban en aquella laguna y trataban en vano sujetarse al grueso medio arco, o bien me pedían ayuda con angustia. En el horizonte de entre una bruma rojiza se aproximaba una sombra con el lento sonido de un remo.

Un barquero encapuchado con la túnica de la muerte se me acercaba en una decrepita barcaza que remaba lentamente, hasta pararse mansamente frente a mí. Colocando el remo en el bote, se me acercó y me sujetó la chamuscada mandíbula buscando la moneda con la que pagaría mi viaje. Como estaba sellada, atravesó la carne de mis carbonizados pómulos con dos de sus dedos, consiguiendo consigo sacar el pequeño óbolo y observarlo con detenimiento.

Yo ya no podía esperar nada más que mi descanso eterno, pero aquel barquero me dedicó unas palabras. "Pobre humano, este óbolo no es para que te conduzca a los Campos Elíseos…. Atenea te ha pagado un viaje directo a donde pocos humanos han ido a parar. Te llevaré al Tártaro el lugar donde conocerás los peores sufrimientos posibles.", tras decirme aquello me sujetó por la cintura y tiró despacio arrancándome de las cadenas, cada garfio que se me desenganchaba se quedaba con un trozo de mi carne. Tras aquel sufrimiento mi irreconocible cuerpo, inmóvil y desnudo, calló dentro de la góndola. Antes de perder el conocimiento lo último que pude distinguir y oír fue la figura y las risas de Caronte remando hasta mi futuro destino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: el anime Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es obra del Señor Masami Kurumada.**

Capítulo 2.

**Pasado: Atenea… con todos sus enemigos derrotados se había convertido en la diosa universal. Aquella niña dulce, humilde e inocente había salvado a la humanidad en numerosas ocasiones gobernaba en paz el mundo. **

El sonido del agua correr me despertó, ¿dónde podía estar?, estaba tumbado boca bajo en una explanada de suave y refrescante hierva verde. Una agradable temperatura envolvía aquel lugar gracias a un sol radiante que brillaba en el cielo. Poco a poco mi visión se fue aclarando y el velo borroso, que me impedía ver bien, se despejó.

¿Aquello era el Tártaro?, ¿Caronte me llevó al lugar que me había dicho?, no era posible que aquel exótico paraíso fuera el lugar reservado para que los pecadores sufrieran por toda la eternidad. La explanada de hierba verde se encontraba en mitad de un enorme bosque en los que cientos de árboles frutales le dotaban de tremenda belleza; sus frutos de llamativos colores seducía hasta el estomago más saciado.

A no mucha distancia se podía escuchar el sonido de un río correr. Desde mi posición se veía que era magnifico, unas aguas cristalinas y puras que humedecían el viento refrescando mi cara. Todo era tan maravilloso que parecía que estuviera dentro de un sueño.

¿Sería posible que alguna divinidad evitara el infernal destino al que Atenea me había enviado?, o ¿tal vez había rectificado? y con el suplicio que viví en mis últimas horas sería suficiente como para no seguir condenándome después de la muerte. Lo cierto es que no podía estar en un lugar más agradable.

En una rama de uno de los árboles despuntaba una manzana, sin duda la más llamativa de todas las frutas. Con una forma perfecta y de un color rojo intenso aquel fruto debía ser la máxima expresión del sabor. Al acercarme, hipnotizado por su sutil aroma, solo podría ver el intenso granate que hacía que en mi estomagó pidiera con locura que la mordiera.

A los pies del árbol solo tenía que extender mi mano para sujetarla, pero… ¿qué extraño?, a medida que estiraba mi brazo para agarrarla, el árbol se elevaba poniendo los frutos fuera de mi alcance. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, a cualquier árbol que me acercara y tratara de coger algún fruto todos se elevaban escapando de mi.

Momentáneamente resignado, pude por un momento salir del estado de hipnotismo que aquellas frutas tenían sobre mí, observando mi brazo. ¡Por los dioses!, solo pude pensar pues no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente marchitado, lleno de ondulaciones y ennegrecido por las terribles quemaduras que había sufrido en mis momentos finales; en mi pecho aun llevaba el selló de Atenea…, ese maldito papel no se despegaba de mí ni aun en el Tártaro.

Mi estado era peor de lo que pensaba, mire mi cuerpo e intenté gritar del susto, pero no pude abrir la boca. No podía ser, todo lo que antes fue músculo y bronceada piel ahora era un enclenque desnudo y totalmente quemado. No había rincón de mi cuerpo que no estuviera completamente negro y cubierto de costras. Mis manos habían perdido sus uñas y temblaba con solo ponerlas frente a mi mirada… ¿Por qué me pasaba eso?

No podía ver mi cara, pero al palparla con mis desgastados dedos pude percibir que no estaba en mejores condiciones que el resto de mi cuerpo. Mis labios aun estaban atados por el hilo que me pusieron poco antes de espirar, no tenía pelo; todo estaba asquerosamente áspero y escamado. Sentí la necesidad urgente de ver lo que había quedado de mi rostro, así que corrí a asomarme al río.

Al llegar a la orilla, me arrodille con temor de ver mi reflejo en el agua. Estuve así al menos mucho tiempo hasta que reuní todo el valor necesario para asomarme a verme. Intente cerrar los ojos para que reducir el impacto emocional pero descubrí que no tenía parpados para hacerlo, se habían consumido al igual que muchas otras partes de mi cuerpo. Tímidamente me alongué … ¡NOOOO!, ¡no por favor!, ¡no podía ser yo quien estuviera reflejado!, ¡era imposible!. Con fuerte espasmo me alejé de la orilla huyendo metros atrás como si fuera un desquiciado y me puse a caminar en círculos mientras agitaba mis brazos sin sentido. Todo tenía que ser una pesadilla, un mal sueño, tenía que ser eso.

Al volver a acercarme a ver el reflejo, aquel personaje que se podía ver en el agua estaba completamente desfigurado. Su cabeza estaba completamente quemada; sin un solo pelo de la melena larga que yo tenía, a aquella cosa no le quedaba ninguno. Con los labios cocidos, sin orejas y sin nariz, las había perdido quedando solo los orificios que indicaban cual era su antigua ubicación. Sin parpados, con los globos oculares completamente blancos y sin pupilas, aquello no podía ser yo. En mi cachete izquierdo había una pequeña cicatriz, seguramente la herida que me produjo Caronte al sacar el Óbolo. La piel se había oscurecido tanto que no podía creerme la clase de monstruo vomitivo y repugnante que me había convertido.

Extendiendo mis manos al río, fui a recoger un poco de agua para restregarme en la cara, para ver si era producto de alguna ilusión. Pero otra vez ocurrió algo extraño, el agua del causal se secaba si trataba de recogerla. Como un poseso empecé a tratar de recoger agua, pero todo se secaba y volvía a brotar cuando retiraba mi mano. Me metí en mitad de aquel torrente para que me bañara completamente, pero se secó a mi paso sin dejar que una sola gota me tocara.

Desgraciadamente me fui dando cuenta que estaba en el lugar al que me habían enviado. Aquello debía ser el tártaro y mi castigo iba a ser estar en un paraíso exuberante de comida y agua pero pasar sed y hambre eterna.

Desorientado corrí sin dirección por aquel bosque durante un tiempo que no me atrevería a precisar, hasta acabar agotado. No tuve más remedio de sentarme recostado sobre un árbol y tratar de mantenerme juicioso, pero no pude aguantar mucho tiempo y la desesperación me atrapó. Trate de cortar con mis propios dedos los hilos que me ataban la boca, pero no había manera; más tarde trate de abrir la boca a la fuerza aunque con ello me desgarrara aun más la cara, pero como no podía estar peor de lo que había quedado pues me daba lo mismo.

Con terribles dolores trataba de separar los labios, pero era imposible, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas serpenteando por las quemaduras, mientras la sangre manaba de mi boca. Solo podía emitir terribles gemidos pero al final fue imposible, los hilos reaccionaban enredándose aun más. La sensación se volvió insoportable, tuve que rendirme cayendo acurrucado en la posición fetal interiorizando mis pensamientos.

**Presente: Diosa en la tierra, como en el cielo, desde las profundidades del abismo infernal, hasta el universo más recóndito, su dominio sobre todo lo que existiera era "aparentemente" absoluto. La humildad que antes la caracterizaba desapareció y ahora todos comprobaron lo celosa y posesiva que podía llegar a ser. **

La tarde había caído en aquel lugar y yo aun estaba perdido mentalmente. Agazapado e indefenso debajo de aquel árbol, empezaba a quedarme dormido, pero de repente se alejó de mí sacándome de mi estado de somnolencia, todo aquel bosque se separó creando un ancho camino en medio, como si fuera una pista de aterrizaje, con el sol de la tarde deslumbrando en el horizonte.

El sonido de un águila emergió de entre todos los lugares estremeciendo mi alma y haciendo ponerme en guardia. La sombra de un gigantesco pájaro se empezó a distinguir entre el horizonte, ¿qué podía hacer yo en mi estado contra aquella gigantesca ave?, el sello de Atenea aun contenía mis poderes. Solo pude correr y correr huyendo desesperado intentando refugiarme en el bosque, pero esta vez los árboles se alejaban de mí. Hiciera lo que hiciera era un blanco perfecto para que me cazaran.

Sin mirar atrás, solo sentía el aleteo muy cerca de mí y de repente un empujón que me propulsó muy lejos cayendo boca arriba. Unas garras se clavaron en mis brazos y mis piernas inmovilizándome; con el sobresalto no me percaté del dolor que me producía las enormes zarpas de aquella águila de más de dos metros de altura, que al atraparme pegó un gran chillido al cielo antes de, con un movimiento repentino, abrirme en canal desde el tórax hasta el bajo vientre.

Tratando de agitarme por los terribles dolores, me encontraba totalmente neutralizado y movía mi cabeza de un lado para otro como sufriendo un ataque de angustia intentando gritar, pero mis ataduras contuvieron mis berrinches y solo podía ver como aquel animal sacaba mis entrañas y se alimentaba provocándome sufrimientos tremendos.

Con mucha calma y firmeza el pájaro iba sacando trozos de mí y se los comía. La sensación era totalmente desgarradora, sobre todo si se alguna pieza de carne le oponía más resistencia de lo que esperaba y jalaba tirando de mi cuerpo marchito hasta arrancarla. Yo impotente solo podía observar y sentir todo aquello sin poder defenderme ni quejarme.

Cuando por fin sacó todo lo que había en mis entrañas, el pájaro tomó el vuelo elevándome un poco con ella pero automáticamente sacudió sus garras y me lanzó como un despojo en al piso, y se fue. Moribundo y con la peor de las sensaciones quedé tumbado esperando a que el dolor desapareciera todo se fue oscureciendo hasta quedar completamente inconsciente.

**Futuro: Fruto de actos descontrolados llevarán a la humanidad hasta su perdición. Quien en el pasado les salvó será la que acabará con todos en el futuro. A través de los cimientos del Santuario la corrupción de su alma desgastara hasta la última gota de vida del planeta. **

Nuevamente volví a tomar conciencia sobresaltado, el sonido del río me había despertado. ¿Qué había pasado?, el lugar me resultaba conocido, tenía la sensación de haber estado ahí en una terrible pesadilla…. Los árboles con sus exóticas y sugerentes frutas, estaba realmente hambriento; el riachuelo corriendo llevando aquella abundante agua, que maravilla de elemento el agua, toda mi garganta estaba seca y mendigaba un poco de liquido para aliviarla.

Arrastrándome al causal hipnotizado por su torrente y traté de recoger un poco de agua, pero ¿qué demonios?, se secaba con solo acercar la mano. Entonces esta vez me fijé en mi mano marchita; recordé donde estaba y que me había pasado. Como un loco me puse en pie comprobando mi estado, pero por el momento mi pecho estaba intacto inclusive el maldito sello en mi pecho; todo lo que el águila se había comido, había vuelto a su lugar.

Continuando con la comprobación de mi estado, palpe todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cabeza y ver como estaba completamente deformada y sellada; aquello me enloqueció y me hizo correr sin rumbo. Entraba y salía del causal que se secaba a mi paso, me metía entre los árboles lanzándome a por las frutas inconsciente de que aunque las alcanzara no podría comérmelas con la boca sellada.

Respirando agitado, rebusque por el suelo tratando de encontrar algún objeto cortante, y localicé una piedra con punta, que al sujetarla se desintegró como si fuera arena. Entonces trate de romper mi mofletes con mis propios dedos, para intentar arrancarme los labios de cuajo, pero era imposible y las heridas que me hiciera cicatrizaban con dejar de tocarlas.

El tiempo pareció perderse tratando de liberar mis labios, entonces llegó la tarde con el sonido del águila sonando, separando los árboles. No podía creer que iba a volver a tener que pasar por aquello otra vez y corrí con más ganas, todas que con las que contara, pero volví a ser cazado sin remedio.

Otra vez se comió todo lo que en mi interior había, provocándome el dolor más insufrible y arrogándome como un escupitajo se marchó desapareciendo en el horizonte. Y yo solo tuve que esperar a que el sufrimiento pasara y me quedara dormido.

Por tercera vez tome conciencia y estaba en el mismo sitio donde me había despertado en dos ocasiones, con mucha más hambre y mucha más sed. ¡No podía ser!, estaba otra vez con mis entrañas en su lugar y sabía perfectamente lo que me esperaba al finalizar el día. No podía creerlo, con lo cual desde aquel momento corrí alejándome todo lo que pudiera, pero parecía estar dentro de una burbuja en la que todo era circular, me inundaba en la locura sin remedio.

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará ahí?**

- Tiene que perder lo que queda de humanidad y aprender a amar el dolor y el sufrimiento.

- ¿Olvidará lo que en vida fue su mejor recuerdo?, ¿olvidará a…?

- Eso es algo que no me atrevería a precisar…. Si después de seiscientos días en su prisión de sufrimiento es capaz de sentir algo más que odio y resentimiento será más fuerte de lo que imaginamos. Pero lo más probable es que no recuerde ni quién es.

- ¿Después de los seiscientos días a donde lo mandaremos?

- A un lugar poco peor del que se encuentra ahora… tiene que aprender a perder su conciencia de culpa, los sentimientos y fortalecerse. Debe romper ese selló que contiene su fuera para liberar su ira descomedida.

- Y si Tártaro nos descubre… ¿no lo volvería a enviar a donde le han ordenado que este?

- Eso si me he atrevido a mirarlo, nuestra marioneta estará lista antes de que eso suceda, pero esperemos pacientes a que los días pasen lentamente.

¿Quién soy?, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿alguna vez he existido?, ¿existiré ahora?, retengo con migo algo que se que no debo olvidar pero me resulta muy difícil acordarme de que puede ser. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, ¿por qué estoy aquí?...

No podría precisar cuántas veces me habían despertado una y otra vez en el mismo día; días que con el paso del tiempo se hacían más largos y pesados. Mi cuerpo se había consumido y solo quedaba de mí unas tiras de piel y músculos pegadas al hueso. La piel de mi pecho se hundía en mis costillas, mi estomagó estaba tan enflaquecido que se notaba perfectamente la columna mirándome de frente, mi cabeza solo quedaba la forma del cráneo. Mis piernas y brazos tenían el diámetro de mis desgastados huesos.

Al recuperar la vista saliendo de mi estado de somnolencia note como el suelo estaba duro, no es como normalmente me despierto, ahora era árido y grisáceo. El riachuelo que siempre me había evitado ya no estaba, ni el bosque que me negaba el alimento, ahora estaba sobre lo que parecía ser una pequeña explanada de tierra. El cielo estaba oscuro, como si fuera un anochecer eterno. Al ponerme en pie pude ver que estaba sobre un volcán de enorme altura, no se podía ver su base, la oscuridad lo impedía.

Más al centro del volcán se escuchaba el gran vocifero de una trifulca, oír aquello me desorientaba pues había perdido todo control del paso del tiempo y de estar en un lugar pacífico pasé a uno que era muy agitado.

Como si fuera un esqueleto andante, por mi extremada delgadez, fui avanzando lentamente hasta llegar al borde del inicio del cráter, donde me impresionó lo que había en su interior. En lo profundo de un gigantesco y colosal cráter, había un sin número de personas enzarzadas en una reyerta descontrolada.

Miles de hombres luchaban sin tregua despedazándose entre ellos, gritando y gritando enloquecidamente. No sabía bien le motivo de su disputa, para mí solo los veía como trozos de carne andantes, que de alguna manera iba a comer. No me importaba que mi boca estuviera sellada, solo sentía la necesidad imperiosa de alimentarme saciando mi voraz apetito y de alguna manera lo iba a conseguir.

Me abalancé como un poseso hasta el inicio de la pelea, saltando a batirme contra aquellos humanos que estaban vestidos con ropas de diferentes épocas, sus caras eran la de asesinos, los peores homicidas que había tenido la historia de la humanidad. De repente me vi frente a uno vestido con ropa de las de Europa del este en el borde de la monumental pelea; el tipo era de grandes dimensiones frente a mi consumido cuerpo. Se quedó inmóvil momentáneamente al verme, sorprendido de ver a un enclenque monstruito completamente desnudo en mitad de un sin número de combatientes fornidos.

Traté de golpearlo pero no le cause más que cosquillas, se estuvo riendo un rato de mi débil fuerza antes de sujetarme por el cuello y elevarme pegándome en el tórax una y otra vez. Que sensación tan maravillosa la de aquella paliza, me había adaptado tanto al dolor que para mí era como si me brindaran el mayor de los placeres al hacerme daño. No paraba de agitar mis manos tratando de golpearlo pero todas mis fuerzas estaban neutralizadas por el trozo de papel que no se separaba de mi pecho ni aunque estuviera en los huesos.

Cuando se casó de golpearme, sorprendido al ver que más bien disfrutaba del dolor, me soltó y caí de pie con grandes abolladuras en mis costillas. Tras él la gente seguía peleando sin piedad, y entonces me sujetó por ambos tobillos y comenzó a dar vueltas usándome como arma golpeándome contra todo que estuviera cerca. Mis huesos con cada golpe se oían crujir como si fuera dos piedras chocando forzosamente. El tipo, una vez cogiera suficiente impulso, me propulsó al interior de la pelea donde caí sin causar daño sobre algunos combatientes, estaba tan escuálido que poco podía hacer.

En el suelo permanecí tratando de que nadie me viera, pues no podía enfrentarme a ninguno de ellos en mis penosas condiciones. Cuanto griterío, alaridos de victoria, exclamaciones de derrota, aullidos de sufrimiento, todo era caótico y desquiciante. Una orgía de sangre en lo que todo valía, no había reglas solo matar y matar sin control ni culpa, la gente se mordía, se usaban piedras, se juntaban momentáneamente algunos para despiezar a otros a base de tirones. El suelo era una masa producto de una mezcla entre sangre y tierra.

Desde el ras, evitando que me pisaran, presencié como a un tipo era sujetado por otros dos, mientras otro le tiraba de su cabeza tratando de romperle el cuello. Pero… algo me llamó más la atención que me hizo mirar al frente. Tras las múltiples piernas, de la gente que corría sin control, brillaba una luz, una luz que llamaba mucho la atención pero que nadie parecía apreciar. Como un gusano me acerque tratando de pasar inadvertido hasta llegar al origen de aquel brillo.

¿Qué podía ser aquello?, tumbado en el piso había un hombre moribundo. Pero no era eso lo que me llamaba la atención; en el centro de su pecho brillaba una luz blanca, como si fuera su alma que estaba a punto de abandonar el cuerpo. Acerque mi mano derecha para tocar aquella luz pero el brazo del moribundo me sujetó tratando de impedir que lo palpara. Mis ojos se enfurecieron al ver que trataba de impedir que alcanzara su espíritu y en un rápido movimiento con mi mano izquierda la pose sobre su pecho. Sorprendentemente mi cuerpo se desmaterializó convirtiéndose en luz de color rojiza y entré en aquel despojo a través del portal de su alma.

**- Por fin ha descubierto la manera de alimentarse. El pobre desgraciado que ha tenido el honor de ser la primera víctima de nuestra bestia, ahora se agita sufriendo todo el dolor que ha padecido a lo largo de estos meses.**

- Pobre homicida su alma pasará a formar parte de la fuerza del escorpión. Se agita y se remueve en un ataque espasmódico mientras se consume sin remedio, su pecho se fractura mientras algo trata de salir de su interior.

- Ninguno de los allí presentes se percata que un parásito se ha instalado entre ellos y que se irá fortaleciendo gracias a sus cuerpos y almas. La cabeza de nuestra bestia emerge del pecho del consumido asesino como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

¿Qué había pasado?, acaba de emerger completamente del interior de aquel cuerpo y me sentía un poco más fuerte que antes, mi cuerpo estaba bañado en su sangre. Estaba arrodillado delante de lo poco que quedó de aquel individuo, solo unos pocos restos de hueso y carne deshechos, había visto con total claridad todos sus recuerdos y experiencias, un criminal que disfrutó matando a toda su familia antes de suicidarse. Sentía la necesidad de repudiar ese acto, pero interiormente había disfrutado al ver como mataba a sus seres queridos.

A mi alrededor nada había cambiado, la gente seguía batiéndose sin piedad; pero yo había disfrutado de una experiencia erógena y necesitaba como si fuera la más adictiva de las drogas repetir la experiencia. Reptando camuflado busque y busque algún otro ser que estuviera en las últimas para poder introducirme en su interior, absorbiéndolo. No tardé en localizar al siguiente, que solo pudo ver cómo me abalanzaba sobre él como si fuera una larva parasitaria.

Al volver a sufrir el orgasmo de la consumición de su alma, me sentía un poco más fuerte que antes y mi cuerpo parecía tímidamente tener más consistencia que antes. En esta ocasión había engullido a un homicida en serie que violaba a sus víctimas múltiples veces antes de descuartizarlas para comérselas. Sentir lo que él sentía al cometer sus delitos empecé a carecer de conciencia moral y aceptaba de buen grado sus pecados. Pero no podía detenerme ahí, tenía que seguir y seguir buscando más seres a los que devorar.

Seguí arrastrándome como si fuera una sanguijuela en busca de otro; ya todo me daba igual, solo quería sentir el placer del dolor que infligía una y otra vez.

**- Durante días y días se mantendrá oculto entre la multitud mientras se va fortaleciendo poco a poco antes de poder valerse por sí mismo. Ha perdido su orgullo y dignidad, las vivencias que reciba de los homicidas que consuma le dotaran de una crueldad inimaginable. Pasará de estado de indefensa larva para convertirse en un demonio habido de venganza.**

- ¿Cuándo su presencia se vuelva muy destacable será el momento en el que vuelva a su castigo original?

- Dejemos que sea el Tártaro quien se dé cuenta que hay un intruso en un lugar que no le corresponde. Por el momento todo va según lo planeado.

¡Gritos!, ¡gritos de placer!, ¡gritos de angustia!, ¡gritos de ira!, que maravilloso todo aquel entorno de caos y violencia eterna y extrema. La sangre no paraba de empapar la tierra mientras nuevos batalladores se unían continuamente a la acometida sin control. Pero algo ya no era como antes, caminando entre ellos estaba yo, apartando a los más débiles con una descomunal fuerza.

En un tiempo tan largo que no me atrevería a precisar no había pegado una cabezada y mi locura iba en aumento, ahí no había tiempo para dormir, solo estaba permitido ser el más fuerte. Había absorbido a tantas almas como podía hasta el punto que mi musculatura estaba otra vez en su punto álgido y mi fuerza se había incrementado hasta que me volví más selectivo e iba en busca de los luchadores más fuertes y fornidos.

Un formidable monstruo, deforme, desnudo y quemado caminaba entre ellos, ya no me acordaba quien era yo ni cuáles eran los motivos por los que me encontraba ahí. Todos los sentimientos en mi habían muerto, ya no tenía moral. Tantos recuerdos entremezclados estaba en mi que no podía diferenciar cuales eran propios y cuáles de los condenados engullidos. Un desgastado trozo de papel que estaba en mi pecho era la única prueba de mi procedencia. Aun no podía quitármelo por mi mismo pero ya no le faltaba mucho para caer solo.

Entre la multitud, yo iba seleccionando a mis presas, los que no me interesaba absorber los sujetaba de dos en dos por el cuello y reventaba sus cráneos al chocando unos contra otro, después los soltaba proyectándolos lejos para después sacudir mis manos quitándome los restos de sesos y sangre. Ni me interesaba en disgustarlos pues ya su materia no me era útil. Iba a directo a por los grandes, los cuales ni me hacía falta derrotarlos, tan solo insertando mi mano con un bestial golpe en mitad de su cuerpo me introducía dentro de ellos y los consumía provocándoles a ellos un dolor aun más insufrible al tratar de resistirse inútilmente a mi parasitismo. Yo sufría tanto como ellos pero aquello era la sensación más deleitable jamás vivida.

**Ha estado consumiendo almas durante más de cien días, el sello que lo aprisiona ya no podrá contenerle mucho más y se romperá. Será todo un grandioso espectáculo ver como reaccionara cuando recupere sus poderes de Santo del Zodiaco… **

Al emerger cual cucaracha de mi último interfecto, que esta vez se trataba de un destripador que torturaba a sus presas durante semanas matándolas lentamente a la vez que les infligía los peores castigos, sentí que algo pasaba en mi cuerpo. El trozo de papel que llevaba conmigo brillaba anormalmente a la vez que se desintegraba en cien mil pedazos.

Una vez desaparecido mi cuerpo brillo con una fortísima aura dorada y en mis dedos índices una uña rojiza irrumpía cual aguijón. Yo alucinaba al sentirme como un dios entre mortales y mi brillo detuvo la trifulca al llamar muchísimo la atención, yo en cambio solo miraba mis abrasadas manos que poseían un poder inimaginable. Al desviar mi visión evidencié como los condenados estaban todos mirándome asombrados.

Con una sádica mirada, la gente se empezó a asustar al ver mi atroz figura, ahora todos sabían que yo no debía estar ahí, pero eso ya me daba igual. Estiré mi cuello de un lado para el otro y me puse en posición de combate, había llegado la hora de ser el único en repartir violencia. Mi aura brillo de tal manera que ilumine la eterna penumbra del volcán, concentrándola de tal manera que provoqué una colosal explosión, desintegrando a los que estuviera más cerca.

**Como un completo trastornado y aprovechando su velocidad de la luz abatió a un sin número de personas en un corto espacio de tiempo. Absorbiendo sin control a todo el que se cruzara en su camino; lo que en un principio se comportó como un parásito ahora era una bestia descontrolada. Todos huían de su camino pero era inútil escapar pues no había donde esconderse…, poco a poco quedaban menos homicidas en pie. No tardaría en ser descubierto pero todo daba igual ya no había marcha atrás, el alud se había producido y no habría manera de pararlo. **

Me sentía inmortal, que sensación de superioridad más agradable, nadie podía hacerme frente. Estaba solo en mitad del cráter mientras en los bordes solo quedaban algunos supervivientes tratando de mantenerse alejados de mí. Ilusos que se pensaban que se podían escapar, iban a ser agregados a mi larga lista de martirizados. En mi interior, totalmente libre de las prisiones, sentía la necesidad de gritar un nombre aunque fuera mentalmente y me detuve a pensar como empezaba…, sabía que comenzaba por "C"… "Ca"… pero el resto no me acordaba. Lo que había tratado de recordar a lo largo de los años ya casi ni me interesaba, así que decidí olvidarme de todo y entregarme por completo a la lujuriosa violencia.

Más no me dieron tiempo para borrarlo completamente, pues se produjo un terrible terremoto que hizo caer a todo aquel que quedara vivo en el cráter. Como si eso me fuera a amedrentar ni me inmute por la sacudida y fui directo a por mí siguiente presa la cual localice en una milésima de segundo por mi velocidad y sujetándola por el cuello y reventándole el tórax de un golpe absorbí todo lo que quería de ella sin tener que meterme dentro. Una vez inservible me fui a por la siguiente sin que el suelo dejara de moverse.

Gigantescos cascotes de rocas caían por las laderas del cráter los cuales pulverizaba de un solo puñetazo, algo estaba tratando de quitarme del medio pero no lo conseguía. Cuando tenía entre mis manos a mi quinta víctima después del seísmo de repente se vaporizo desapareciendo junto con el resto de seres que quedaban en la explanada. El mar de nubes que se encontraba en lo alto de los cielos se abrió dejando ver un descomunal ojo rojo que me observaba fijamente.

Concentrando mi energía me proyecte hacia los cielos buscando golpear aquel globo ocular que había despejado los eternos cielos nubosos del cráter que me había visto convertirme en un ser de implacable fuerza. Pero como si golpeara una barrera infranqueable de energía me vi rebotado contra el suelo cayendo hacia otra vez hacia el fondo del cráter el cual se fracturaba abriendo una grieta en el suelo, la cual me atrapó y me hundí irremediablemente en la oscuridad.

**- Se ha convertido en todo lo que deseamos de un nuevo peón en nuestra parte del juego. Ha atacado al mismísimo tártaro sin temor ninguno a ser destruido sin remedio si no fuera porque aun lleva el sello de su destino dentro de la boca. El óbolo que marca el lugar donde se supone que debería estar. **

Que raro, me acordaba de aquel exótico sitio, el lugar que siempre me había negado todo. No lo echaba de menos en absoluto, pero ya que estaba ahí me levanté sin temor alguno y caminé hasta el borde de la orilla del río para ver mi estado.

Que portento de figura la mía, un cuerpo aun chamuscado pero esta vez fornido. No podía creer que me gustara mi aspecto deforme, pero lo cierto es que sentía gran gozo al verme reflejado, inclusive las ataduras que sellaban mis labios. No había rastro del sello en mi ser, era libre de usar mis poderes, con lo cual mire a mi alrededor y mis ojos radiaban venganza.

**La noche en aquel lugar había caído, nunca había llegado a oscurecer del todo. La nueva bestia siempre había espirado antes de la puesta total de sol, pero esta vez las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. Un firmamento tan despejado como tranquilo. Más no todo era lo que parecía pues si bajábamos la mirada de las estrellas todo el bosque frutal se estaba consumiendo por las llamas.**

La enorme águila que tantas veces había devorado las entrañas del caballero esta vez trataba de retomar el vuelo sin control pero parecía agonizante y calló posándose en el suelo agitándose terriblemente sin dominio de sus actos. Exclamando angustia, no podía volver a elevar el vuelo y acabó por postrarse abatida en el mitad de las llamas. De su cuerpo comenzaba a emerger algo a medida que esta se disolvía. Dos ennegrecidas manos separaban el plumaje abriéndose camino hacia el exterior. La había convertido en su presa definitiva.

Asquerosa zorra por fin tienes lo que te mereces. Pensé para mis adentros al salir victorioso de mi combate contra la que tantas veces me había destripado. Sentía satisfacción al ver como todo se consumía por las llamas, pero algo esta vez hice que antes no podía.

En un veloz flash alcance la roja manzana que aun no se había abrazado, esta vez no pudo huir de mí. Y caminando entre aquella noche iluminada por las llamas fui a través del incendio jugando con aquella fruta que tantas veces se me había negado. Como si fuera una pelota la tiraba al aire y la recogía tratando de pasar el tiempo, hasta que repentinamente me acordé de algo y la apreté con fuerza destrozándola.

¡CAMUS!

**"Su pensamiento fue tan fuerte que exteriorizó esa palabra a través de su mente, la cual resonó hasta el rincón más recóndito del Tártaro e inclusive del infierno."**

- Ahora que se presente ante nosotras….


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: el anime Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es obra del Señor Masami Kurumada.**

Capítulo 3.

**Que extraño paisaje el que aquella zona, hectáreas y hectáreas de bosque quemado. El incendio lo había arrasado todo y solo quedaban los troncos chamuscados de los árboles para atestiguar que en aquel lugar, en otro tiempo, hubo un bosque que llevaba a la desesperación a quien estuviera en su interior.**

En el horizonte, el sol del Tártaro salía como si fuera el autentico y sus primeros rayos se veían eclipsados por la humareda grisácea que se terminaba de extinguir. El río que transitaba aquel lugar aún permanecía inmutable, circulando su causal en un eterno recorrido que no llevaba a ningún lado.

Caminando entre aquella eterna extensión estaba el que había provocado toda aquella catástrofe, aquel que se había logrado romper el sello que aprisionaba a todos los enemigos de Atenea. Aquel que había burlado su fatal destino.

¿Quién era yo?, era tal vez ese Camus cuyo nombre estaba alojado en lo más profundo de mi alma y había gritado mentalmente con solo acordarme. Si yo no era Camus, ¿de quién se podría tratar?, tenía que significar algo muy fuerte en mi vida original para poder distinguir que era un recuerdo propio muy insondable, para no confundirlo con las vivencias y recuerdos de toda aquella gente que había absorbido, las cuales me habían dejado tan perdido que no podía acordarme de ser que originalmente fui.

Me formulaba todas aquellas preguntas mientras admiraba mi grandiosa obra de decadencia. Aquel mezquino sitio jamás se recuperaría con todo el daño que le hice y, si por algún casual volviera a adquirir su verdor, ahí estaría yo para volverlo a destruir. Ahora sería yo quien hiciera sufrir a aquel lugar. Pero había algo más que quería que dejara de existir.

Serpenteando los ruinosos árboles me encontré a lo lejos aquel caudal, cuya aguas nunca se me brindaron; estaba decidido a cortar su circulación y avanzando concentré mi energía. Más y más fuerte mi aura brillaba a medida que me acercaba; a unos pocos metros de la orilla salté tan alto, propulsado por una grandiosa potencia, que lo vi empequeñecer como si con mi fuerza pudiera llegar al cielo. Seguidamente cuando no alcancé más altura, caí con mi puño preparado cual meteoro compuesto de energía rojiza que cortaba el aire provocando un sonido ensordecedor.

**Ábrenos la puerta nuestra pequeña bestia... Te estamos esperando.**

Susurrándome al oído pude percibir tres voces que no era la mía a medida que caía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba la voz de otra persona, en el lugar donde adquirí mi fuerza solo escuchaba gritos no palabras. Pero aquello no me desconcentró e imparablemente impacte mi golpe en mitad de la corriente que no pudo secarse antes de que atinara. Como si fuera un asteroide tras una colosal explosión cuya onda expansiva fulminó cualquier rastro de árbol muerto a kilómetros a la redonda, creando un boquete tan profundo que acabé por zanjar la circulación, tras un largo tiempo en su lugar el agua se empezó a acumular en el agujero empezando a crear un lago.

En mitad de aquella brecha pude sentir como el agua tocaba mis piernas a medida que se iba llenando, seguramente el río quería firmar la paz conmigo, eso me hizo certificarme de que mi victoria sobre aquel lugar había sido completa. Orgulloso, salí de aquel profundo orificio asqueado con la sensación de estar mojado, aunque fuera solo de las rodillas hacia abajo.

Sentado en los bordes de la enorme charca aun a medio llenar, esperé a ver como quedaba una vez estuviera a rebosar, tal vez provocaría luego otro agujero para seguir cortando el flujo. Pero de momento había llegado el tiempo para reflexionar y aclararme interiormente.

¿Quién era yo?, ¿por qué estaba en ese sitio?, ¿quién era Camus?, ¿por qué lo tenía tan escondido en mi alma?, ¿lo estaría protegiendo?, si era así… ¿de quién lo estaba salvando?. Que frustración tener la respuestas a todas esas preguntas a punto de salir y acordarme de todo, pero para más desgracia se estaban haciendo de rogar más de lo debido.

**Estamos aquí… no sigas atormentando tu alma con preguntas que solo te conducen a más desgracias…. Ven a buscarnos…, te ayudaremos a recordar de una manera indolora…, has estado mucho tiempo pasando penurias.  
**  
Otra vez las voces de lo que parecían tres mujeres hablando al unísono resonó en mi cabeza; esta vez sí que le di importancia y me puse en pie. Mirando a todos lados traté de encontrar la procedencia de las voces, pero en el lugar solo había desolación en el bosque y tranquilidad en la nueva laguna. ¿De quién podría tratarse?, ¿acaso serían las que me llevaron a aquel lugar tan inhóspito?, lo cierto es que la curiosidad me invadía.

Caminé un poco desolación a dentro mirando a todos lados por si estuviera algo escondido por ahí más era imposible que algo se ocultara de mí pues no había en aquel lugar sitio en el que camuflarse. Pero otra vez resonó ese susurró mucho más fuerte y mucho más claro indicándome que iba en la dirección equivocada. "¡Estamos aquí!", me di la vuelta mirando al lago del cual sus aguas se movían ondulándose. Rápidamente supuse que de ahí provenía la comunicación y me acerque sin miedo a su orilla esperando alguna otra señal.

En su orilla poder ver mi reflejo, el que tanto apreciaba, era lo único que me tranquilizaba al cerciorarme de que seguía existiendo. Las agua tan cristalinas, tan pacificas, parecía invitarme a entrar a darme un baño, volví irremediablemente a caer bajo un embrujo y metí un pie en su interior sintiendo aquella aspereza que no me gustaba lo más mínimo. Que repugnancia estar mojado, pero seguía avanzando hipnotizado hasta quedarme con el agua hasta la cintura.

**Así amor nuestro, vente a nuestro lado. Sal de la prisión en la que te encuentras.**

Ensimismado, aquellas palabras tranquilizaban mi espíritu perturbado y me relajaban a medida que entraba con el agua hasta el pecho. Mirando mi reflejo me quedé sorprendido de que este desapareciera misteriosamente; en su lugar una mancha de una sustancia pegajosa y oscura apareció rodeándome, agrandándose como una marea negra hasta ocupar toda la extensión.

Metía mis manos en el nuevo elemento que llenaba el embalse, al sacarlas estaban pringosas con aquella sustancia que, al no tener nariz no podía oler pero, tendría que soltar un aroma asquerosamente fétido. De repente escuché como a lo lejos una tempestad se me acercaba, sacándome de mi estado de encantamiento. El orden en aquel lugar se estaba restableciendo como por arte de magia con una fortísima sacudida de tierra. El cielo despejado se fracturó volviendo a aparecer aquel enorme ojo rojo observante del desastre que se había producido.

En unos pocos segundos todo lo exterminado volvía a ser verde, resurgiendo por un poder que sobrepasaba los míos enormemente. Enfurecido y decidido a enfrentarme a lo que fuera volviendo a destruirlo, pero mientras trataba de salir las voces volvieron a aparecer y aquella sustancia se hizo más pesada dificultándome el paso.

**Tártaro esta sobre tu cabeza y esta vez no te dejara escapar, si no vienes te quedarás aquí para siempre. Sumérgete….**

Su tono de voz era tan relajante que no pude desobedecerles, ignoré el nuevo orden que se establecía y lentamente me fui metiendo en aquella mancha oscura a la vez que comprobaba como el lago se desmaterializaba reapareciendo en su lugar el río. Pero sin dejar que me alcanzara me zambullí del todo quedando en la más absoluta oscuridad. Esperé algún acontecimiento extraño, pero al paso del tiempo nada pasó solo tinieblas.

**- Tártaro ha perdido a su cautivo, hemos logrado rescatar su alma del calvario.**

- Lo mejor de todo es que no hemos sido descubiertas, y el guardián del infierno jamás sabrá a donde nos hemos llevado a nuestro pequeño demonio.

- Libre de las presiones es la hora de que sirva a nuestros propósitos.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?, ¿dónde me encontraba ahora?, al cansarme de estar bajo el putrefacto fluido, emergí en un paraje extraño. No era el lugar verde que había estado a punto de atraparme, estaba ahora en una lúgubre caverna, en la cual aquel líquido parecido al petróleo estaba anegándolo en todas las direcciones. Se me había pegado al cuerpo volviéndome pegajoso y no se me quitaba ni sacudiéndome.

Con aquel elemento encharcándome hasta la cintura decidí avanzar en alguna dirección. Pero mi intuición me decía que debía escuchar primero antes, por si quisieran darme algún indicio a donde tenía que ir; concentrándome en el ambiente pude percibir un sonido especial, que se repetía con rigurosa frecuencia, como si estuvieran dando vueltas a una vieja rueda.

Entre la penumbra camine a través de los pilares rocosos que sujetaban aquella cueva, buscando la procedencia de aquel sonido que se hacía más notable a medida que me acercaba a su procedencia. Una luz se empezaba a distinguir a lo lejos que se me hacía más llamativa.

Sorprendido me quedé al divisar un gran islote solitario entre aquella marea negra en el que se encontraban tres personajes completamente encapuchados con unas túnicas negras, estaban tan tapados que no se podía distinguir si eran hombres o mujeres. Sus rostros estaban sumergidos en una oscuridad absoluta y solo podía ver que el que estaba en el centro tenía en el interior de su capucha una esfera dorada que brillaba fuertemente, como si de un ojo se tratara.

Lo que estuviera en el medio estaba sentado tejiendo a un interminable tapiz, a su derecha algo estaba de pie poniendo hilos en una rueda de hilar, y lo que estuviera a la izquierda revisaba el tapiz ya creado. Al tratar de acercarme más, la sustancia que anegaba el lugar se volvió completamente adherente y me neutralizó por completo.

Con gran curiosidad me mantuve observándolos a esperas de que alguno o alguna decidieran dirigirme la palabra pues yo no podía con la boca sellada. No tuve que esperar mucho, pues en su más absoluto anonimato se dirigieron a mí con voces femeninas sonando otra vez a la vez.

- Bien venido pequeño demonio…, somos las Parcas. Tejemos y tejemos el destino del mundo; cada hilo de nuestro tapiz es una vida, que influye en las demás hebras enredándose caprichosamente. Se cortan y se crean nuevos hilos a cada vida que muere y nace. Tejedoras del tiempo y sus acontecimientos, con nuestro ojo sagrado cada una de nosotras tiene el poder de ver un estado temporal.

¿Las Parcas?, ¿ellas me habían rescatado? La del centro sujetó el ojo dorado sacándolo del interior de su capuchón quedando tan oscuro y misterioso como el de las otras; se lo pasó a la de la izquierda la cual se lo metió en su capucha y esta vez habló ella sola.

- Soy la hermana más vieja y visualizo el pasado. Puedo ver tu vida con total precisión…. Fuiste el seducido por el deseo y atrapado por el amor. Más tarde la víctima de una traición; objeto de un juicio injusto y… finalmente el mártir de un castigo sin precedentes.

¿Deseo?, ¿amor?, ¿traición?, ¿juicio?, ¿castigo?, aquellas palabras me confundían aun más tratando de recordar, mis pensamientos se cruzaban con recuerdos de personas extrañas, pero a veces aparecía algún acontecimiento fugaz que reconocía como mío pero pasaban tan rápido que no podía atraparlos. Maldita sea, no podía acordarme de nada, pero aun seguía prestando mucha atención a lo que me tuvieran que decir, tal vez me dijeran quien fui. Esta vez la mayor de las tres se pasó el ojo y el turno de palabra a la del centro que me dedicó algunas frases.

- Soy la hermana de la edad del presente, y puedo conocer todos los acontecimientos que suceden actualmente. En tu interior estas tan confundido, para ti han pasado siglos desde tu cautiverio en el Tátaro, pero en la realidad solo han trascurrido dos años desde el día en que falleciste. En el presente no puedes acordarte de nada de tu vida anterior, pero sientes que algo te falta y ese algo te ha permitido tener algún vestigio de tu procedencia. Todos los que marcaron tu cruel desenlace aun están vivos…. Pero uno de ellos, el que más te importó, está inmerso en la desesperación y el remordimiento; más tiene encima al que te traicionó disfrazado de oscuro susurro envenenándole la mente, con perversos propósitos….

¿He estado dos años metido en una prisión?, para mí me habían parecido miles de siglos tortuosos. Estudiando aquellas palabras deduje que alguien que me importó estaba siendo objeto de manipulaciones, pero eso no me interesó al menos de momento; pero la frustración de saber que estaba ahí por la culpa de algún individuo me enfureció hasta los límites insospechados. Esperando algún dato más, esta enmudeció sacando el ojo dorado de su secreta faz, ¿Cuándo me iban a decir lo que quería?, solo me daban evasivas. Pasándoselo a la que estaba de pie girando la rueda de hilar, permanecí muy atento a que revelaciones me podía mostrar.

- Soy la hermana más joven, mi don es el de preparar los acontecimientos futuros variando de las acciones de cada ser viviente. Hace tiempo una brizna sobresale entre las demás…; ese hilo que se extiende como un cáncer maligno esta circundando los nuevos cordones que nacen sin alma pues acapara toda esencia de la vida. Si no se ataja, la vida en el mundo se extinguirá sin que se conozcan los motivos.

Extrañas palabras que me causaban la mayor de las indiferencias, pues me importaba bien poco lo que les pudiera suceder a los mugrientos seres que conservaran el alma. ¿Para qué iba yo a preocuparme por los vivos?, cuando bien podría apoderarme de todas las almas de los muertos que se cruzaran en mi camino. Esas tres viejas podrían ser mis próximas víctimas si quisiera, pero aquel liquidó que me aprisionaba empezó a reaccionar a medida de que tratara de acercarme, sujetándome hasta hacerme caer arrodillado y postrados antes aquellas señoras.

- Pobre demonio insensato, podemos leer tus pensamientos mucho antes de lo que crees. Estas aquí gracias a nosotras ¿no sabes que los perros no deben morder la mano que los alimenta?. Aquí tú eres nuestra presa, si no sirves a nuestro propósito te fundirás en el líquido mortecino en el que estas atrapado cayendo en el olvido eterno.

Las tres brujas volvieron a hablar al unísono, mientras era rebajado con la cabeza solo en la superficie. ¿Tendría que aceptar sus órdenes y salvar a la humanidad de su fatal desenlace?, ¿se pensaban estas mujeres que yo era un simple servidor?, tenía que formular mil preguntas pero al no poder abrir la boca solo tuve que esperar a que ellas me hablaran con tono muy severo.

- Sabemos lo que piensas, tu mente está dispersa y no consigue centrarse… por desgracia no podemos revelarte todas las preguntas que formulas pero, ¡no te estamos pidiendo que salves a la humanidad!, sino que cumplas el mayor de tus deseos cuando aun sabias quien eras, ¡la venganza!. La personificación del cordón que esta segando las vidas de los nuevos seres es aquella que ordenó tu muerte, el posterior castigo a tu fallecimiento y que te ha conducido al peor de los tormentos. Véngate de esa persona y del traidor que te condujo a sus manos.

Eso ya me interesaba más, saber quienes me habían conducido a semejante perdición. No me importaría volver para ajustar las cuentas como el hombre que fui. Pero… ¿cómo iba a resolver el misterio de saber quién era yo realmente?, mis pensamientos estaban tan nublados que no podía apreciar las cosas con total claridad.

- Tienes el poder de aprender a conocer quién eres, cuando enfoques todo tu potencial sabrás seleccionar que es lo que quieres obtener de cada persona que ingieras. Todos los que te conocieron sabrán algo de ti, solo tienes que buscarlo en sus recuerdos. Tu senda de venganza solo acaba de comenzar, tienes que cometer actos que puede que no te gusten… debes matar a aquel que en otro tiempo amaste, en su interior está la última de las respuestas que necesitaras para cumplir tu destino derrotando a Atenea y algunos indeseables parásitos más que están en el camino, para finalmente conocer el descanso eterno.

Era verdad, podía vivir cada vida que consumía, pero no sabía la manera de verla en tercera persona y en su lugar las vivía como propias, ¿pero cómo iba a aprender?, y aunque la verdad por el momento no me importaba. Por otro lado, ¿por qué tendría que matar a la persona que ame?, ¿qué iba a encontrar en su interior que no supiera? ¿Qué otros paracitos habitaban en el santuario? Dioses que horror, sentía que me estaba volviendo loco al ser bombardeado por tantas preguntas ansiando sus respuestas.

El líquido que me aprisionaba se debilitó dejándome libre para volver a ponerme en pie, pero esta vez pasó algo inesperado. Como si estuviera vivo, aquel elemento subía por mi cuerpo recubriéndolo entero. Sentía como se me adentraba en la piel penetrándose mis músculos provocándome un dolor tremendamente placentero, para otro tal vez gritara de sufrimiento pero en mi caso era una bendición. Al final recubrió hasta mi cabeza, envolviéndome en la más absoluta oscuridad por poco tiempo. Una vez se solapó en todos mis sistemas, enseguida recuperé la visión y me fasciné de ver mi nueva indumentaria.

Prodigioso, mi cuerpo se encontraba ahora protegido por un manto muy pesado pegado al cuerpo hechas de aquel elemento de oscuridad. Mi deformado rostro y cuerpo ya no se podían ver. Ante la mirada secreta de aquellas tres, yo estaba totalmente de pie sobre donde antes estaba sumergido, mirando cómo podía mantenerme a flote, una masa de aquel líquido ascendió sobre mi espalda creando una capa con capuchón parecida al de Las Parcas que me escondió en el más absoluto anonimato. Al verificar mi nueva indumentaria, estaba hecha de un material orgánico que estaba siempre en movimiento.

- Acalla tu mente…, sal en busca de venganza y respuestas. Pero ten siempre cautela pues hay seres tan temibles como la poderosa Atenea ahí fuera y no dudarán en eliminarte si te enfrentas a ellos antes de tiempo. Con estos ropajes estarás protegido de los golpes y ya nadie podrá admirar tu repugnante cara ni tu cuerpo quemado. Cuando salgas al mundo exterior vas a tener que entender unas sencillas reglas, pues no puedes volver por el mismo lugar por el que entrantes; si lo hicieras tu presencia se volvería perceptible, no gozarías de nuestra protección.

No me importaba mi aspecto físico, con lo cual no me hubiera importado pelear desnudo. Pero acepté sus normas y conservé aquel atuendo que me mantenía en el anonimato. Como sabía que leerían mis pensamientos les lancé algunas cuantas preguntas, pero la que llevaba el ojo dorado lo sacó colocándolo entre las tres, provocando una reacción en todo el lugar y una luz me cegó por completo.

- No hagas más preguntas emisario de la muerte, descubre tus nuevos poderes y habilidades. No podrás comunicarte con los vivos porque tus labios estarán sellados hasta que se libere tu espíritu. Vuelve demonio para cumplir el destino que te hemos encomendado… pero, antes otra advertencia…, no podemos pronosticar ningún escenario futuro mientras estés en el tapiz de los vivos, si nada más enterarte de quien es el principal responsable decides enfrentarle, no lo hagas antes de que conozcas todas las respuestas… de lo contrario será tu fin.

Maldita luz cegadora, ya no podía hacer más que taparme los ojos con mi capa sintiendo como su voz se alejaba a cada instante y como su intensidad era tal que me vi forzado a dar algunos pasos hacia tras. Pero todo cesó repentinamente.

**Todo está hecho, ya hemos soltado a la bestia tomando la parte activa de la partida de la que hemos sido expulsadas de manera vil. Ahora tiene que aprender a conectarse con el mundo de los vivos, pero supongo que no tardará mucho. Como primera instancia le llevaremos a un lugar donde pueda averiguar algunas cosas.**

**Veamos cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos pues como ya le hemos advertido a la bestia, no podemos ver más allá de su presente, sus acciones se escapan a nuestra capacidad de divisar el futuro, pero amedrentadas de antiguos errores esta vez hemos tomado medidas para que su camino no se desvíe a ninguna senda que nosotras no aprobemos. **

¿Donde estaba ahora?, había cambiado tantas veces de entorno en tan poco tiempo que ya me empezaba a acostumbrar. Ahora estaba en lo que parecía ser una habitación, con una mesilla de noche, un ropero y una cama bastante humilde. Mirando a todos lados me pude percatar de que todo estaba estático, nada se movía como si estuviera en un lugar en el que el transcurso del tiempo estuviera parado. Todo en tenía un triste y apagado color grisáceo, pensando el por qué del capricho de mis señoras de dejarme en aquel lugar.

Salí de aquella estancia, a un pasillo y baje por unas escaleras hasta el piso inferior, debía de estar un pequeña casa de dos pisos. Encontrándome ahora en el salón, tenía la sensación de ser un fantasma que se me movía por un mundo paralelo al de los vivos, pues a veces aparecían sombras de gente que al mirar no había nadie. Aquello era muy extraño; mirara donde mirara todo estaba inmóvil en su color gris, exceptuando una cosa. En aquel humilde salón había un espejo de cuerpo entero en el cual yo no figuraba y al otro lado podía ver las cosas a todo color. Al asomarme pude ver como si se tratara de una ventana el mundo de los vivos pues había gente al otro lado del reflejo. Tranquilamente me puse a ver lo que sucedía.

Un hombre era sujetado y violentamente golpeado por otro que llevaba una débil coraza que me resultaba familiar. Una horda de unos seis soldados había irrumpido en la casa por la fuerza. Por otro lado la mujer y la hija mayor de la casa eran sujetadas por cuatro hombres que se las llevaron a diferentes cuartos en el piso superior; supondría que para violarlas. En la planta baja solo se habían quedado dos centinelas uno golpeando al padre y el otro reteniendo por el cuello a los pequeños que eran testigos de la brutal paliza que le estaban propinando a su padre, que por el ímpetu de los golpes suponía que su intención era la de matarlo.

Empecé a tocar la superficie del espejo sintiendo que no era rígida, como todo lo que había a mi lado del reflejo, podía meter mi mano utilizándola como un portal. Con mucha hambre pasé suavemente al mundo físico, saliendo del plano espectral a través de aquel espejo. Mi presencia no se notó momentáneamente hasta que el espejo por el que había pasado se rompió en mil pedazos, como no hubiera resistido poder reflejarme. Los soldados que se concentraban en su paliza viraron la vista viéndome como el personaje encapuchado que era.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – me preguntó el que sujetaba a los dos niños. Aquella pregunta me hizo gracia, yo también me la formulaba, pero lo que ese soldado no sabía que tal vez el me lo dijera cuando lo estuviera degustando.

- Con esta intromisión has firmado tu sentencia de muerte. No podemos dejar testigos. – me dijo el otro encarándoseme, desconocedores de los que iba a morir serían ellos. – Este elemento disfrazado va a pasar mejor vida de la peor manera posible. – se acercó a mí con prepotencia tratando de ensartarme con su espada la cual esquive como un relámpago y con solo extender el brazo terminé impactándoselo en el pecho con un rápido movimiento.

El pobre diablo lo último que vio fue como me introduje en su cuerpo desmaterializándome en un liquido parecido al petróleo y entrando por la herida que le había producido. Desde su interior lo consumí volviendo a disfrutar con aquel sufrimiento al resistirse inútilmente a dejar de existir. Rompiéndole la piel emergí pasados tres segundos en los que su compañero solo permaneció expectante e inmóvil por el asombro. Este personaje no poseía información útil, lo único que saque en claro es que provenía de un lugar llamado el Santuario y habían venido a distraerse un rato matando luego a todo testigo con el que se encontraran.

El soldado que quedaba en pie soltó a sus rehenes y trató de alertar a los otros para que le ayudaran a abatirme, pero en un segundo lo sujeté por el cuello y le golpeé tantas veces en pectoral que acabó moribundo y sin recibir ayuda, pues sus amigos estaban tan ocupados que no habrían escuchado sus gritos de auxilio. Al tirarlo al suelo pude ver aquella luz espiritual en su pecho que indicaba que estaba listo para ser engullido sin ofrecer resistencia. Sin pensármelo mucho me introduje en él y lo devoré completamente sin sacar nada nuevo, esos cadetes serían posteriores a mi muerte y no me habrían conocido. El capitán de su pelotón les había sacado para "relajarse" violando a algunas mujeres y las de esa familia habían sido las seleccionadas.

El dolorido padre que se había arrastraba con las piernas rotas hacia una de las esquinas de la sala protegiendo a sus dos hijos pequeños, tapándoles los ojos para que no vieran como los cuerpos de mis presas se deshacían repugnantemente. Sabía que lo miraba y cerraba los ojos temblando abrazando a sus hijos como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo. Me suplicó que hiciera con él lo que quisiera pero que por favor dejara marchar a sus hijos.

Ignorándolos me dirigí escaleras arriba en busca de los otros. Al abrir la puerta de la primera habitación me encontré con tres individuos que estaban violando a la atractiva madre de familia. La tenían bien atada a la cama bocabajo y al verme dejaron su obscena ocupación, cogiendo las lanzas se dispusieron a atacarme. Y uno de ellos me la clavó sin preguntar quién era, atravesándome completamente de un lado al otro del estomago provocándome gran placer. Mi sangre era de color negro, goteando por aquel palo pero a su vez una vez en el suelo volvía a mí como si fuera a un imán. El tipo me intentaba levantar para usarme de bandera, pero el pobre no podía con mi peso.

Sujetando la lanza la atraje hacia mí ahondándola aun más y acercándome al tipo aquel que no sabía quién o qué era yo. Una vez lo tuviera a mi alcance le solté tal golpe que sentí como su corazón se reventaba bajo su pecho matándolo al instante haciéndole salir disparado por la ventana de la habitación hacia el exterior. Los otros sobresaltados, me lanzaron sendas lanzas como "valientes" guerreros que luchaban a distancia; para violar a mujeres indefensas sí que eran valientes, pero para enfrentarse a un ser desconocido se mantenía en la lejanía como cobardes. La mujer asustada solo sollozaba empotrando su cabeza contra la cama con tal de no ver la escena, estaba totalmente aterrorizada.

Con dos lanzas clavadas en mí, una en mi estomago y otra en mi pectoral atravesándome un pulmón, sujeté al primero que alcancé por el cuello y se lo rompí del apretón sin matarlo del todo, solo dejándolo invalido. Al otro que intentó salir corriendo del cuarto, lo atravesé con mi mano por la espalda pasando a su interior; las lanzas cayeron al piso al desmaterializarme. El otro permaneció como tullido espectador del pútrido espectáculo, gimiendo de dolor pues no podía gritar, hasta que emergí nuevamente y sin heridas del cuerpo de su compañero.

Joder, no encontraba a nadie que supiera algo, todos aquellos eran cadetes, recién llegados a ese dichoso Santuario. Al emerger pude disfrutar de la cara de autentico terror del invalido que sabía que ahora era su turno. Suavemente me arrodille a su lado con sumo cuidado para que no se rompiera el cuello del todo y muriera sin conocer el placer de formar parte de mi organismo. Sus ojos irradiaban pánico y aquello me gustaba; lentamente introduje mi mano en su estomago clavándola como un cuchillo y esta vez no me introduje en su interior, sino que le fui robando suave y pausadamente la vida a la inversa, aprendí a absorber solo lo que necesitaba de él. Una vez mi victima acabara desecho, me levanté sin sacar ninguna información nueva más la de saber que el último que quedaba en pie era el capitán de aquella cuadrilla de la muerte que había salido a cometer actos tan salvajes en numerosas ocasiones.

Cortando las ataduras de la mujer en la cama esta se levantó alcanzando a coger solo algún trapo de ropa con el que se tapaba. Su primera acción fue la de ir a socorrer a su hija pero la sujeté por un hombro impidiéndoselo redirigiéndola hacia la planta baja donde seguramente le esperaban sus hijos y su marido. Un atisbo de sus pensamientos entró en mí, estaba aterrorizada y era débil pero aun así lo único que le importaba en aquellos momentos era rescatar a su hija. Qué extraño sentimiento me recorrió por todo el cuerpo, era el amor de una familia unida y que se protegían los unos a los otros pasara lo que pasara.

El sonido de unas potentes embestidas e insultos se oían tras la puerta cuando entré encontrándome al capitán penetrando, insultando y golpeando a la joven de trece años salvajemente. La desgraciada estaba llena de moretones por todo el cuerpo y de su boca salía algo de sangre. Al notar que alguien había entrado el soldado salió de su estado de orgasmo, virando la cabeza y me vio directamente, aquello me produjo una sensación insólita, como si aquel individuo me recordara a alguien conocido.

_"Como vamos a disfrutar este día, tu sufrimiento aun ni ha empezado, asqueroso chupa pollas… traidor."_, esa frase me vino a la mente nada más verle. Sabía perfectamente que en su interior estarían las primeras respuestas pues me dieron unas tremendas ganas de hacerle sufrir antes de pasarlo a mi lista.

- ¡Guardias! – gritó llamando a sus hombres sin saber ya no había nadie quien pudiera acudir. – Será mejor que te vayas antes de que te enfrentes contra un caballero del zodiaco. – me decía subiéndose los pantalones y dejando a la chica en paz. – ¿No me oyes?, ¿eres anormal?, largare o me veras obligado a matarte. ¡Guardias sacad y matad a este vagabundo!

¿Me trataba de vagabundo?, este hombre no era muy completo al no percatarse de mi aspecto. No podía decirle que nadie iba a venir, me acerqué lentamente; este hombre, si se podía llamar así, cogió a la joven como rehén y cogiendo su arma, le puso una espada al cuello. Se pensaba que a mí me preocupaba la vida de aquella jovencita desconocida. Podía rebanarle la garganta si quisiera, eso no le iba a salvar de pasar un mal rato.

Aun así a la velocidad de la luz me puse a su espalda sujetándole el brazo evitando que la matara. La joven salió llorando del cuarto mientras que el tipo me pegaba con la mano que tenía libre como un poseso sin hacerme el menor daño. Al primer puñetazo en la mandíbula se la desencaje y cayó inconsciente. Si no lo tuviera agarrado hubiera caído al piso, pero lo solté en la cama agarrando la espada que estaba por el suelo. Cortando sus ropajes lo desnudé completamente, iba a poner en práctica las destrezas adquiridas de los mejores destripadores de la historia, había adquirido las habilidades de cientos de cirujanos homicidas.

Tras atarle fuertemente las piernas y las manos en los postes de la cama, me di una vuelta por la casa buscando utensilios que pudiera utilizar. Logré conseguir algunos cuchillos, un alicate y algunos utensilios de costura, con esos elementos y mi adquirida experiencia iba a hacer que ese personaje lo pasara realmente mal. Una vez me sentara a su lado me percaté que había recuperado la conciencia, me quité la capucha y despejado la malla oscura deje que viera mi rostro deforme y mis labios sellados por si me reconocía.

Tras una expresión de horror el tipo solo pudo decir: "No es posible, tú estabas muerto.", ya no quería que me dijera más, ya lo descubriría cuando lo absorbiera, había llegado el momento de realizar la operación. Cogí un cuchillo y le corté los cachetes para después abrirle bien la boca, cosiendo las heridas para que no se desangrara más de lo debido; el tío empezó a gritar salvajemente. Le saque lentamente todos los dientes uno por uno con los alicates; el dolor era tal que el tipo se desmayó y tuve que esperar a que recuperara el sentido para continuar.

Al volver en sí, continuó su tortura, lo abrí en canal con un cuchillo volviendo a coser los lados, mezclando algunas hierbas que había en la cocina había conseguido un coagulante sanguíneo y me dispuse a vaciarlo por dentro. Los gritos me empezaban a importunar y acabé metiéndole parte de sus riñones en la boca y se la cosí para que se callara del todo.

Tras un cuarto de hora de intenso dolor en la que todo el cuarto acabó encharcado en sangre, la luz que yo solo podía ver apareció indicándome que mi víctima estaba en las últimas. No podía creer lo que había hecho, podía operar a cualquiera si quisiera. Para rematarlo puse mi mano sobre aquel brillo y lo absorbí lentamente, condenando a su alma a formar parte de mí.

Al descomponerlo, mi mente retuvo ocultándome lo que el soldado había vivido, pues no aun no estaba preparado para ver todos sus recuerdos. Por el momento disfruté enormemente del dolor que le produje y sin más remordimiento salí del cuarto, toda la sangre que me había empapado fue adsorbida por mi túnica. En dirección al piso inferior escuché que toda la familia estaba escondida en dentro de un armario.

Al abrir aquel trastero, estaba la madre, la hija y los hijos alrededor de su padre malherido, todos se asustaron al volver a verme y se arrinconaban aun más. Eran muy valientes al no salir corriendo y quedarse protegiendo a su progenitor, el cual por su aspecto debía de tener una hemorragia interna muy severa y no sobreviviría mucho tiempo si no se atajaba. El resto de la familia no tenía heridas que no se curaran con un poco de cuidado pero el patriarca no sobreviviría a aquella noche. Volvió a suplicarme que hiciera de él lo que quisiera pero que dejara a su familia vivir. Aquella suplica me inspiró un sentimiento de lástima que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo experimentaba, sus vidas habían sido destrozadas por culpa de algunos individuos malhechores.

¿Qué habían hecho ellos para que en un momento sus vidas quedaran deshechas?, agarré al malherido padre, arrancándolo de los brazos de su familia. Lo lleve a la cocina tumbándolo en la mesa, el desgraciado tosía escupiendo sangre. Allí le rompí la camisa y observé como la luz de su alma empezaba a brillar en su pecho, su alma me era inservible a mí pero mantenía unida a una familia al completo. Tenía que hacer algo, sabía que podía hacer algo, con mi dedo índice lo alcé buscando su punto vital y sin pensármelo lo clavé muy cerca del corazón. En esa ocasión no consumí ni su espíritu ni su cuerpo, sino que me llevé todo el malestar que tenía dentro alojándolo en mí, curándolo completamente, pues desaparecieron todos los moretones que le habían producido y su hemorragia cesó.

Su mujer e hijos que habían observado suplicándome que no hiciera daño, se quedaron estupefactos de lo que había hecho. Había aprendido que no solo podía llevarme la vida de otros sino que también podía dar vida si me lo proponía.

¿Por qué lo salve?, no lo sabía. Su materia no me hacía falta y por el momento no tenía hambre. Una vez acabé, salí de la casa, ignorando a la mujer de ese, dejándoles con aquel estropicio en el interior de su vivienda.

**El bien y el mal se intercambian el control en el interior de nuestra pequeña bestia. Ha podido matar a aquella familia, sin embargo no lo ha hecho y en su lugar los amparar. Se ha escusado en su falta de apetito para auto justificarse. Ni consumiendo todas las almas de los criminales se volvería como ellos. **

En el exterior comprobé como aquella casa estaba aislada en un bosque con todas las hojas caídas, la vida empezaba a escasear sin que nadie se percatara. Me alejé a algún lugar en el que pudiera estar cómodo para ver lo que tenía que enseñarme mi última presa, tenía verdadera curiosidad e incertidumbre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: el anime Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es obra del Señor Masami Kurumada.**

Capítulo 4.

**Debemos ser sutiles, nuestros enemigos están atentos a todas las señales. Atenea… tan segura de ser el bien para la humanidad, su espíritu posesivo la convierte en un peligro para nuestra criatura, pues todo aquel que pretendiera destruirla, en su opinión, es la personificación del mal y debe ser destruido por el bien del mundo.**

Nuestro espectro se mueve por el tapiz de la vida sin dejar huella pues no es un hilo más. Tejiendo discretamente le pondremos en su camino algunos de sus conocidos para que se descubra a sí mismo, a la vez que evitaremos algunos encuentros que lo podrían destruir tanto física como mentalmente antes de tiempo.

Soy un espectro en el mundo de los vivos; muerto en vida pero vivo en la muerte. Sin poder acordarme de mi ser original; con muchísimos conocimientos adquiridos de mis victimas, a la vez que su fuerza y sus habilidades. Devuelto en el transcurso de la vida con una misión de venganza pero que en el trasfondo se pretende que evite un final agónico para todos los humanos.

La oscuridad de aquella noche me resultaba relajante aunque el cielo estuviera completamente nublado y lloviznaba alguna que otra gota. Paseaba en mitad de una pradera, al lado de unas gigantescas montañas. Solo mis ojos podían ver como las luces de las almas de algunos de los árboles que se encontraban más al sur, se encendían indicándome que estaban a punto de morir. Su brillo era verde en lugar de blanco como el de los hombres, y parecían pedirme ayuda para no caer en la extinción.

No pudiendo hacer nada por ellos continué mi andadura. Padecer la fuerza del viento… y todas las condiciones meteorológicas naturales era una sensación que había olvidado, y que me resultaban extrañas con respecto a las que había vivido en mi prisión artificial.

En dirección al norte, sortee las zonas pobladas a través de un paso de montaña. No quería presentarme en un lugar donde hubiera mucha gente por si no pudiera someter mi lado salvaje y me consagrara a consumir sin control. No sabía el por qué de esa trayectoria, pero mi interior me decía que iba en la orientación indicada; tal vez sería porque los soldados que había engullido me habían revelado que provenían de ese punto cardinal.

¿Estaría preparado para ver lo que tuviera que enseñarme aquel elemento que padeció lo insufrible antes de pasar a mi interior?, aquel desolado sitio no me inspiraba la tranquilidad que necesitaba y mirando a lo alto de las montañas que ascendían sobre las nubes, decidí buscar un sitio alto, el más alto que pudiera, tenía el presentimiento que debía estar cerca de las estrellas.

Como un ágil saltador, ascendí por las laderas de una colosal montaña a medida que avanzaba la noche; una noche completamente nublada pero que a la altura que estaba alcanzando sobrepasó ese mar encapotado, encontrándome con un firmamento totalmente despejado y con una luna llena cuyo brillo no podía eclipsar la luz de unas quince estrellas que formaban la constelación del Escorpión.

Había llegado a la cima de aquel monte apreciando ahora un horizonte completamente distinto. A aquella altura el viento soplaba suavemente, el frío provocaba que su cumbre estuviera nevada, pero eso no me afectaba. Solo podía ver la lejanía que se exhibía ante mí, su luna y sus estrellas. Calmadamente busque un lugar afable permaneciendo estático para poder ver con detalle la información que necesitara.

¿Qué encontraré en el interior de este personaje?, ha llegado la hora de saberlo. Me concerté sintiendo que mi mente se iba del lugar viajando en un universo de recuerdos. Que espectacular sensación….

**Bajo la noche cerrada, el interior de su capucha brilla indicando que ahora mismo está en un viaje de descubrimiento personal. Acompañémosle…. **

Estaba en lo que parecía ser un tubo de luz de diversos colores y que giraban a una velocidad asombrosa. Avanzaba muy rápido, cada día o semana de vida se convertía en un segundo; a los lados podían ver los pensamientos del soldado... ¿Los Santos del Zodiaco?, cinco elegidos y once dorados; detesta a esos santos, odia su supremacía. Una supremacía que no alcanzó dado que no pudo optar a ninguna armadura. Sus capacidades no pasaban más allá de simple capitán de la guardia, trayendo consigo una frustración que le hacía meterse con los más endebles.

Las imágenes borrosas de una chica aparecían en un gran templo donde sus caballeros celebraban el final de los combates. ¿Atenea?, el nombre de esta joven me resultaba familiar. ¿Sus leyes?, la diosa del amor y la justicia habían ordenado severas normas de convivencia en su Santuario. Los sentimientos de aquel oficial, se tornaban entre devoción y odio a aquel personaje… ¿sería ella la que me condenó?, no tenía prisa por averiguarlo.

Prohibido las relaciones íntimas, solo se podía procesar un amor incondicional hacia aquella muchacha que disfrutaba viendo como sus caballeros se postraban a sus pies adorándola ciegamente. La frustración obligaba a los integrantes menos fuertes psíquicamente a salir muy lejos del santuario para "desahogarse", encontrando distracciones tan atroces como las que impedí hacía solo un par de horas. Debían limpiar después todas las pruebas pues Atenea estaba atenta a cualquier traición y por eso querían matar a toda la familia y todo testigo que los viera.

Que repugnante, pero viajaré en los recuerdos de este chico para encontrar alguna nueva información sobre mí. Ignorando otros crueles acontecimientos parecidos al de hoy, a la vez que la imagen de un lugar llamado el Campo de los Malignos, que poco me interesaba momentáneamente; pronto localicé una vivencia ocurrida una noche. El tubo de luz llegó a su fin y lo pude vivir personalmente en los ojos de aquel inútil.

- Soldados… traigo nuevas de Atenea. – un superior entraba en el cuartelillo de prisión del santuario trayendo noticias, de esto hacía dos años atrás y el hombre solo era un simple soldado raso. – Traemos a uno de los grandes. – tras él entraban varios hombres arrastrando a un prisionero peliazul, el cual estaba inconsciente y que me resultaba familiar. Los que estaban de guardia parecían conocerle. – Tras una reunión privada entre Atenea y varios de sus Santos hemos recibido órdenes de traerlo aquí.

- ¿Cuál es su crimen? – fueron las palabras de aquel, que era el encargado de custodiar el lugar aquella noche. En su interior se alegraba enormemente de que uno de los intocables fuera tratado así de mal. - ¿Qué debemos hacer con él?

- De momento hasta que no llegue la mañana no recibiremos noticias. Está aquí por traicionar la Ley del Castidad, aparte de ser maricón. Mañana todos los Santos oficiales están convocados a un juicio en el que lo castigarán muy severamente por su falta. Pero hasta entonces este sucio traga pollas permanecerá aquí. – el oficial se marchó dejando la tarea de despertarlo a ellos.

- Que puerco, traicionar así a la que más nos ama y encima con otro hombre, repulsivo. – las falsas palabras de sus recuerdos me revolvían el estomago. – Espero que le den su merecido.

¿Castigarme severamente?, ese individuo no podía ser yo. Si solo hubiese sido una inflexible reprimenda, en teoría aun seguiría vivo. Si ese era yo y las ordenes oficiales eran las de castigarme, ¿por qué finalmente me mataron?, ¿acaso el traidor influyó en esa decisión?, o, ¿tal vez hubo alguna otra intromisión?, todo era realmente confuso y más aun cuando tratando de conocer el nombre del sujeto en cuestión parecía como si se me estuviera vetado, pues no había manera averiguarlo por mucho que buscara en sus recuerdos.

Salté a la mañana siguiente en un simple entrar y salir del tubo de luz. Acompañado con otros dos hombres fueron caminando por los pasillos de la prisión en dirección a una celda. Habían obtenido la autorización para despertar con crueldad al prisionero. En el calabozo estaba aquel personaje, el cual fue reanimado con una gran paliza, en la que pudieron descargar todos sus celos y envidias. Fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, la de sentirse superior sobre alguien que estaba completamente neutralizado por un sello que me hizo cerciorarme de que era yo. No hacía mucho que se me había caído ese maldito trozo de papel de mi pecho.

Aquel acontecimiento inundaba de rabia mi espíritu, algunos flash de mis recuerdos aparecían poniéndome en la piel de aquel vejado. Más al ver como lo sujetaban y lo arrastraban con crueldad al exterior. Una sensación de preponderancia al poder tratar a si de mal a uno de los caballeros dorados estaba en las caras de todos los soldados que no habían llegado a nada y tan siquiera tenían esa oportunidad.

Tras lanzarlo escaleras abajo, después de recolocarle el hombro dislocado por la caída, lo sacaron fuera de la prisión. Arrojándolo a una fuente, lo mantuvieron un rato bajo las aguas. Pero, menos el que se encargaba de sujetarle la cabeza en el fondo a mi ser original, todos los demás se apartaron poniéndose firmes al ver la llegada del Caballero de Pegaso con su armadura equipada, que avanzaba ciego de cólera en busca del preso.

- Este invertido de mierda no sabe lo que ha hecho al traicionar a mi diosa. Le voy a dar las caricias de un autentico hombre. – sus crueles palabras entusiasmaban las caras de los soldados.

Todos los allí presentes vieron con expectación la manera de sacar del agua y golpear al cautivo, presintiendo de que no sobreviviría a aquel castigo. En vez de sentir lástima, se alegraron de que dentro de poco tiempo hubiera una plaza libre y cualquiera que superara las pruebas sería nombrado santo…, el Santo del signo de Escorpio. Patética la cantidad de envidias y resentimientos que había en aquellos hombres, es cosa de los seres humanos codiciar aquello que no poseen y esos elementos no eran más que rapiña.

Una vez el caballero de Pegaso se llevara a aquel pusilánime personaje, todos los que antes habían enmudecido por la paliza, salieron corriendo a entrenar duramente. Al no estar invitados al juicio por ser lo más bajo entre las tropas, no querían perderse aquella oportunidad.

Algunos recuerdos se entrecruzaban con lo que no pudo ver el capitán. Decidí pasar a la siguiente visión que me resultara interesante. Al día siguiente todos los caballeros, tanto oficiales como los no oficiales tenían que acudir al coliseo del santuario para escuchar las palabras de Atenea. Con gran expectación, los que no tenían el sitio reservado tenían que llegar muy temprano para poder estar en un buen lugar.

Dioses, ver a todos esos caballeros vestidos con sus armaduras me recordaba vivencias con cada uno de ellos. Pero no podía rememorarlas, parecían entrar y salir de mi mente caprichosamente. Pero mi estomago se volvió a agitar ante la llegada de la diosa, su sola presencia me daban nauseas. Acto seguido a su aparición se posicionó en la mitad del coliseo, entre los cuatro pilares, sobre los restos de lo que fue un charco de sangre en la arena. A su lado se puso su caballero favorito el cual cargaba con el arcón de la armadura del Escorpión.

- Un traidor ha muerto ayer… otro tiene que morir pronto. – los ojos de aquella chica estaban completamente desquiciados. – Una armadura anda disponible, otra puede también estarlo. Desde hoy declaro el Santuario en un Estado de Emergencia. Cualquiera que posea alguna información acerca de quién es el traidor será gratamente recompensado y, si alguien conoce a algún otro que esté incumpliendo mis leyes también se le agradecerá su colaboración.

Todos se miraban con caras de imputación, se avecinaba tiempos de terror. Tiempos en los que la amistad y la confianza se verían puestas a prueba. Tiempos en los que los más débiles podrían poner en serios problemas a los más fuertes lanzando alguna acusación falsa.

- Se aproximan acontecimientos que puede que no nos gusten, pero si yo os brindo todo mi amor y comprensión, solo podréis pagármelo con la misma moneda. Yo seré para vosotros lo que vosotros seáis para mí, queredme y os querré… hacedme daño y yo os lo haré. - pavorosas palabras que resintieron la moral de todos los allí presentes.

La reunión se disolvió muy pronto, pero este elemento se quedó esperando a ver la reacción de la diosa, la cual permanecía hablando con su caballero predilecto. Pero eso no fue lo que más le llamó la atención, una mirada indiscreta delató que la joven tenía ya a sus primeros objetivos. Evidenció como ojeaba a varios de sus caballeros de oro, que se marchaban juntos al interior de la zona de los templos. Buscando sus cuatro nombres pude saber que se traban de Saga de Géminis, Shaka de Virgo, Mu de Aries y… ¡Camus!, Camus de Acuario. El nombre que ocultaba dentro de mi ser y tal vez el hombre al que tuviera que matar para poder descansar tranquilo.

Más si se trataba de la persona que más me importo, como que mi muerte no le afectó mucho pues se marchaba con un caminar tan frío, sin mostrar la más mínima expresión. ¿Por qué será?, si estuviera tratando de disimular le estaba quedando muy bien el papel, tanto que hasta a mi me engaño. ¿Tan poco le importé como para no salir en mi defensa?

Obviando el tema me concentre en los demás acontecimientos. ¿Qué más sucedía?, la camaradería ya no era la misma. El caballero Afrodita de Piscis miraba girando su cabeza al grupo que se iba fijamente mientras caminaba en la dirección contraria. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo aquí?, era como si hubiera más de un secreto que se estuviera ocultando a espaldas de la diosa.

Aldebarán de Tauro estaba desanimado y sentado en las gradas al igual que el caballero del Cisne que estaban a su lado; los cuales parecían tener buena relación con el fallecido y se les veía más derrotado. Seguramente pasaran más cosas ante los ojos de mi huésped, pero no pudo ver más pues de repente otro peliazul apareció delante del. Mascara Mortal de Cáncer lo pilló empezando una posible conspiración y sujetándolo por el cuello lo hizo arrodillar.

- ¿Espero que no estés pensando en lanzar alguna acusación sin pruebas?, Atenea me encargará a mí la comprobación de los hechos y si son falsos, quien sea el mentiroso lo pagará muy caro. - casi asfixiado asintió con la cabeza siendo liberado.

Como un cobarde se marchó corriendo y maldiciendo a todos esos Santos, deseándoles la misma suerte que el maricón que había muerto esa noche. Pero casi escondiéndose en las últimas gradas viró por último la cabeza para maldecidlo una vez más y observo un último dato interesante.

Atenea caminaba siguiendo los pasos de sus cuatro Santos con una expresión de desconfianza. El Santo Sura de Capricornio, que esperaba apoyado en una de las paredes de la salida del recinto, se puso a su lado acompañándola de escolta o bien por algo más. En el coliseo solo se quedó Seiya de Pegaso cuchicheando con otro de los caballeros de Oro, Aioria de Leo.

Estaba claro que el que me traicionó estaba presente en aquel concilio, pero una duda ensombreció mi alma cuando me vino a la cabeza la pregunta más obvia; si ese "traidor" sabía que yo había pecado ¿cómo es posible que no dijera también el nombre de mi cómplice? ¿Qué pretendía sacar con la muerte de tan solo uno de los amantes? Aparte de otras cuestiones como por ejemplo ¿cuál de ellos podría ser?, ¿alguno de los que acompañaba a Camus?, ¿tal vez la mirada fija de Afrodita?, ¿Shura y su extraño comportamiento al apegarse mucho a la diosa?, o ¿tal vez el santo del león?, todo era realmente intrigante, pues me daba la impresión que mi muerte solo fue la punta del iceberg y debajo de todo aquello había más de un acontecimiento que debía descubrir.

Después de aquella reunión no tardó mucho tiempo en que estallara el caos. Un sin fin de acusaciones anónimas surgieron por todos lados acusándose los unos a los otros. Me alegró saber que ellos lo estaban pasando mal en el mundo de los vivos, que no era el único que sufría.

En los dos años siguientes, no se pudo localizar al traidor, pero en su lugar cayeron algunos otros. Entre los corredores de la zona de los guardias, aparecían un sin fin de rumores, para animar a alguno a hacer alguna acusación. Se murmuraba que se estaban produciendo encuentros secretos entre Santos sin saber cuáles podrían ser sus motivos.

**Su curiosidad va en aumento, sabe que hay algo que no encaja en todo el rompecabezas de su fallecimiento. Ahora llegará uno de los momentos más duros a los que se va a tener que enfrentar y nos demostrará cual es su fortaleza. **

Recorriendo el tubo de luz que era la vida de aquel encontré un lugar que estaba prohibido al paso para todos, y que antes había visto brevemente. El Campo de Los Malditos, el lugar reservado para los traidores a la diosa, allí pasó algo que al tratar de fijarme en lo que un monumento de piedra había, sufrí un espasmo y salí de mi visión bruscamente, como si lo que allí hubiera no podía verlo a través de los ojos de otro, tal vez era necesario verlo personalmente

Al salir de mi estado y me encontré nuevamente en la cumbre de aquella montaña en mitad de la noche. Estaba agotado, todo aquel esfuerzo mental me había dejado sin aliento y tuve que sentarme un rato. Mirando al suelo lentamente me di cuenta que ese lugar prohibido era mi próximo destino, quería verlo en persona y comprobar si era verdad las atrocidades que allí se cometieron. ¿Por qué no pude recordar mi nombre?, ¿por qué al tratar de averiguarlo me vetaban en mi visión?

Alcé mi cabeza observando el horizonte y las estrellas, había llegado la hora de volver a casa. De volver al lugar donde mi ser original fue feliz, el lugar donde fui martirizado sin piedad. Salté entonces por un saliente de la montaña cayendo al vacio cogiendo gran rapidez llegando al suelo frenándome con mi energía dorada. A toda velocidad salí como un destello en dirección norte hacia un sistema montañoso que estaba bien guardado a los ojos del resto de los mortales, los recintos de la diosa.

De repente detuve mi caminar justo en frente de comienzo de lo que parecía ser un desierto inhóspito. Consciente de que me había topado con una barrera, una especie de ilusión óptica que hacía que lo que estuviera al otro lado no fuera visible para los curiosos, un lugar sin atractivo para visitar, que con solo ver lo hostil que se trataba hiciera dar la vuelta de quien pudiera estar interesado en explorarlo. Acaricié la barrera notando como se ondulaba suavemente con mi tacto, acabé luego atravesándola del todo descubriendo el gran sistema montañoso repleto de rutas y caminos de donde se posaba el antaño grandioso Santuario de Atenea.

Las entradas al recinto estaban bien protegidas, todo estaba pensado más bien para que nadie escapara en lugar que entraran; pues la dirección de los asentamientos de vigilancia miraba al interior y no al exterior. Pobres diablos, podía empezar a engullirlos uno tras otro sin parar, pero no quería delatar mi presencia. Pero tal vez acabara con alguno que otro para saciar mi apetito, que después de todo el largo y rápido viaje había aparecido pidiéndome almas y carne.

Sin llegar a la zona de los templos, me desvié en mi camino tomando una senda alternativa que me resultaba familiar. Como si hubiera pasado por ahí en los últimos instantes de mi vida. Me agradó que hubiera dos guardias custodiando al Campo Sacrílego, pues como una bestia enloquecida me presenté ante ellos corriendo como un salvaje a por sus almas.

Boquiabiertos, aunque trataron de pedir ayuda encendiendo una hoguera no les di tiempo, eran dos miserables que se habían topado con un ser de las tinieblas que los abatió dejándolos inválidos para a continuación consumirlos tranquilamente. Tuve que eliminar las pruebas para que todo quedara en una deslealtad y no en un asesinato, comprobando otra de mis nuevas habilidades, pues mi capa actuaba de carroñero y podía tragarse los pocos restos que quedaran de mis presas. Lance despedidas los restos de sus corazas, si pensaban que esos guardias habían huido mi presencia aun seguiría en el anonimato.

Recuperado, con renovadas fuerzas y sin una sola prueba de mi crimen, entré en el lugar de los Malditos ascendiendo por una cuesta que reveló lo que no me dejaron ver en la visión de hacía unas horas. Con los primeros rayos del alba se divisaba una larga extensión la cual daba a un desfiladero, en ella una gran cantidad de arcos de piedra se perdía en la explanada.

Cientos de ajusticiados brutalmente castigados, eran llevados a ese lugar para dejarlos colgados en una telaraña hecha con cadenas clavadas en su piel hasta que finalmente murieran de inanición. Pero eso no fue lo más llamativo, desgraciadamente, había algo más que pude encontrar en los recuerdos de los soldados. Todas las mujeres caballeros habían sido castigadas en ese lugar por la diosa, no quería que su presencia distrajera a los hombres de su adoración.

¿Realmente se podía llegar a ser más ruin?, envidiosa, celosa, vanidosa y miles de nombres indeseables más se le podía aplicar. Caminé entre los arcos en dirección al más saliente de todos. Ver las caras de las chicas que allí yacían me causaba algún recuerdo en las almas de mis victimas para saber de quién se podría tratar, Shaina y Marín entre muchas otras. Ahí estaban todas aquellas mujeres que no supieron escapar a tiempo de la matanza que Atenea organizó.

Aborrecible, pero en mi caso no me importaba mucho, aun no las recordaba con vivencias propias y para mi eran extrañas. Seguí hacia el más viejo de los monumentos de piedra que estaba más al desfiladero, sintiendo como en mi interior me estremecía al contemplar los restos mortales del ser que fui. De espaldas al arco de piedra solo podía ver algunos indicios de los que parecía ser un cadáver colgado en la telaraña metálica.

Con el alba haciendo acto de presencia, pausadamente fui dando la vuelta al monolito de piedra encontrándome con una momia enmohecida, cuya boca aun estaba sellada por aquellos hilos que yo llevaba en el interior de mi capuchón. Al verme fui bestialmente bombardeado por los recuerdos previos a mi muerte que solo me hicieron llenarme de rabia y resentimientos. Verse a uno mismo es una experiencia que podría enloquecer a cualquiera.

**Ha caído arrodillado ante sí mismo, tienen que encontrar el camino para salir rápido de su debacle pues la salida del sol se acerca, iniciándole una de sus pocas limitaciones. **

Mi furia iba en aumento, en una continua expansión que me reventaba las entrañas. Apoyándome en uno de los lados del arco, me fui poniendo en pie mirando de abajo a arriba todo lo que quedaba de mi antiguo cuerpo. El sol casi aparecía en el horizonte impactando sus rayos en lo más alto de aquel santuario e iluminando el Templo principal de la Diosa. La bestia de mirada dulce que me habían ordenado abatir y que iba a fulminar con sumo placer.

Un monstruo infernal había llegado al Santuario; un ser que tenía mil preguntas que formular, pero que al no tener forma de expresarse solo tenía una manera de encontrar respuestas..., engullendo las almas de los involucrados en la trama de mi asesinato.

Allí de pie, al lado de mi antiguo cuerpo inerte, miré las grandísimas dimensiones de recinto y empecé a seleccionar destino, pero no me dejaron mucho tiempo para pensar. Con los primeros rayos de sol, mi manto de protección empezó a hervir provocándome un dolor tan insoportable que tuve que encontrar la manera de pararlo.

Buscando un lugar oscuro donde refugiarme, pues en aquella explanada no había ni un hueco, descubrí otra nueva cualidad. Sentía como mis manos se podían disolver en aquel elemento parecido al petróleo a la vez que el resto de mi cuerpo convirtiéndome en un estado líquido. Eran espectaculares las cosas que podía hacer y que tal vez me resultara muy útil en el futuro.

**Su cuerpo acabó completamente disuelto, mientras los rayos del sol le enseñan que tiene que ser un animal nocturno. Al conseguirse meter bajo tierra, esperará a la caída de la noche para volver a emerger con una sed de almas que le harán muy peligroso para las personas que se encuentren con él.**

Más si cuando vuelva a tomar forma se encuentre directamente con uno de sus antiguos compañeros….


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: el anime Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es obra del Señor Masami Kurumada.**

Capítulo 5

**El sol se ocultaba lentamente, pero desde las primeras horas de la tarde una masa de nubes tormentosas cubría todo el lugar y no había parado de llover desde entonces. La oscuridad de la puesta no despertó al ser durmiente que bajo el suelo yacía. La noche se presentaba muy oscura, húmeda y fría. Algunos operarios iban por las calles interiores del recinto prendiendo las farolas alimentadas con aceite, estas iluminaban todo artificialmente, más, produciendo un alumbrado sin calor, con un brillo tenue, como si todo lo que se encontrara dentro de aquel templete estuviera apenado.**

La gloria que alcanzó el Santuario de Atenea, se había perdido en el transcurso de esos dos años. Tras la batalla de Hades se reconstruyó nuevamente, ahora estaba con las estructuras intactas pero siendo un lugar inhóspito y sin júbilo.

¿Aquello era dormir?, al estar bajo tierra pude entrar en un estado de sosiego y paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. ¿Sería bueno sentir aquellas sensaciones tan apacibles?, tal vez las acciones apacibles y buenas fueron las que me llevaron a mi perdición.

Podría estar a dos metros de profundidad, e incluso más, pero aun así percibía como el día había espirado y la noche liberaría las cadenas que me ataban en el subsuelo. Solo pensar que emergería nuevamente, mi apetito surgió vorazmente exigiéndome ansioso que lo saciara rápido. Tal vez tuviera otro enemigo dentro de mí, pues si las ganas de consumir eran muchas, puede que no llegara a controlar mi parte más perversa y cometiera estupideces que pudieran acarrearme problemas.

De repente algo me anunció que ya podía volver a la superficie; fui desplazando en mi estado líquido hasta ir acumulándome en un charco en mitad del Campo de los Malignos, que más que malignos eran los desafortunados que se pusieron en el objetivo de la diosa. Llovía con fuerza y esta noche la oscuridad era casi total, ideal para los acechadores nocturnos, como yo, que podíamos ver perfectamente en las penumbras.

Adquirí mi forma lentamente, sin prisas, disfrutando a cada momento de mi nuevo poder. El chapuzón estaba empapando la tierra, pero en mi capa resbalaba impermeable, ni tan siquiera el barro mojado se me pegaba. Al finalizar de conseguir mi forma, extendí mis brazos en cruz y miré al cielo dejando que aquella lluvia me bañara sin mojarme. Parecía un perturbado en mitad del campo sacrílego, pero en verdad estaba perturbado y hacer aquello me satisfacía, metafóricamente hablando era como la calma que precedía a la tempestad.

Que ganas de gritar, de expresarme, de sentirme libre. Debía encontrar todas las respuestas y ponerme en paz, para dejar mi lamentable estado, solo quería ser olvidado por todo y por todos. Desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y del infierno… pero…. ¿qué es esto?, no estoy solo en este campo de muerte.

**La bestia pierde la concentración al apreciar espiritualmente que no era la única alma que estaba en aquel lugar. Su hambre le indicaba donde había fuentes de alimento y en aquella enorme llanura llena de monumentos mortuorios había alguien más.  
**  
Mirando en todas direcciones, busqué al otro ser que estaba en terreno prohibido; pues si el lugar estaba vetado, ¿quién se había atrevido a desobedecer las órdenes de la arpía que tenían por señora?, lo cierto es que se había metido sin saberlo en la boca del lobo.

Avanzando a través de los arcos, escudriñaba todo dejándome llevar por mi interior que me conducía directo a una zona periférica, en la que bajo una pequeña declinación había un personaje que portaba en sus manos un pequeño sombrero chino hecho de paja. Estaba arrodillado delante de uno de los sepulcros, si no fuera por mi visión perfecta hubiera sido muy difícil de localizar. Sin hacer el menor ruido me acerqué a ver de quien se podía tratar.

Fuera quien fuere no se percataba de mi presencia, pues avanzaba en su dirección y no parecía percibirme. A una distancia de unos veinte metros, me puse en la orientación directa a sus espaldas y contuve mi apetito que me pedía que me abalanzara sobre él y lo devorara. No me parecía justo atacar alguien que estaba rindiendo respeto a una de los ejecutados allí presentes.

- Sun Ray, lo lamento mi hermana… mi amiga… mi…. – empecé a escuchar las palabras que decía aquel personaje arrodillado de pelo negro largo y vestido con unos ropajes típicos chinos. – No pude protegerte… no pude hacer nada por ti… y tampoco por Dohko. – dejando el sombrero a los pies del monumento, notaba que entre sus palabras había llanto, un lamento que provenía de lo más profundo de su corazón.

¿Quien era aquel joven?, aunque de espaldas a mí, tenía la sensación de haberlo visto en otra ocasión y advertí que llevaba una venda tapándole sus ojos, como si estuviera mal de la vista. Decidí dar un repaso por los recuerdos de los soldados engullidos por si localizaba quien era ese chico y no tardé mucho en saber quién era… Shiryu, el caballero del Dragón.

- Tú no eras caballero y no merecías este castigo…. – el chico empapado por la tormenta y por su llanto golpeaba la tierra enojado. – Te traigo este presente, el sombrero de mi maestro… o mejor dicho, nuestro padre adoptivo, vilmente asesinado.

¿Su maestro había muerto asesinado?, volviendo a escudriñar los recuerdos de todas mis presas descubría que su mentor fue el Santo Dohko de Libra uno de los doce caballeros de oro. Sus palabras me hicieron escucharle más atentamente mientras me ocultaba tras alguna de las columnas.

- Llorábamos tu muerte a cada día, desde que fuimos desterrados a Cinco Picos, pero Atenea no ha tenido bastante con desterrarnos y mandó a un asesino a que acabara con nuestro padre a traición. – por lo que había oído, la diosa tiene a más personajes que la odiaban. – Luché por ella, me dejé la vida varias veces por ella y me lo pagó así…. Te maldigo Saori, me arrepiento mil veces de colaborar en tu causa.

Pobre criatura huérfana, su sufrimiento me inspiraba una superficial lastima, pero yo lo había pasado peor que él, con lo cual podría morir en paz añadiendo su sufrimiento a mi interior. Me acerque arrastrándome cual gusano; sutilmente me deslizaba como si fuera muy resbaladizo; me impresionaba mi sigilo pues no se había percatado de mi presencia ni tan siguiera a unos pocos metros de su espalda, pero, ¿se merecía una muerte así de indigna? Aunque mi interior me dijera que lo matara de un golpe, mi razón me decía que yo no era así por muy demonio que fuera y sentía admiración por aquel desconocido. Ofrecerle un combate justo era mi obligación.

**Posee el don del sigilo extremo, al no pertenece al mundo no puede hacer ruido pues en teoría no debería estar ahí. Su moral y razón aparece unas veces sí y otras no. Pretende hacerle frente en un combate, para darle la oportunidad de luchar por su vida. **

- He vuelto al Santuario a un arriesgo de que me maten en busca de respuesta… ¿eh? – el chico seguía con su lamento mientras yo me había puesto de pie a sus espaldas justo en el momento en el que me percibió. - ¿Quién anda ahí? – de un salto se puso de pie sobre el arco de piedra.

Me había olvidado de que estaba prácticamente ciego, y sin la ayuda de su antigua diosa no era capaz de localizarme a no ser que me viera directamente. ¿Era un combate justo?, yo diría que no; con lo cual fui rondando alrededor del monumento donde se encontraba cerciorándome que era más sigiloso de lo que me esperaba y si mis enemigos no me veían claramente no sabrían donde podría estar.

- Se que hay alguien ahí, pero no puedo localizarte, ¡muestra tu presencia! – aun estando parcialmente ciego y con sus otros sentidos muy experimentados no pudo saber que estaba otra vez a sus espaldas. - ¿Quién eres? - ¿quién era?, si hubiera podido contestarle le hubiera dicho que la muerte en persona que había venido a por su alma.

Un combate así no tenía gracia, pero el joven pelinegro lentamente se quitó la venda de los ojos. Desprendiendo el nudo que tenía se quedó con ella apretada en su puño derecho y abrió los parpados revelándome que no estaba completamente ciego, más bien su visión estaba herida en lugar de muerta. No quise esperar mucho y caminé para colocarme frente al arco de piedra donde estaba de pie mi adversario.

- ¡Eres tú! ¡Cobarde asesino! No contento con matar a mi maestro has esperado a que viniera al santuario clamando venganza para intentar eliminarme a mí también. – ¿eh?, ¿por qué me habrá confundido con el verdugo de su maestro?, lo cierto es que estiré mis brazos aireadamente colocándome en posición combatida. – Ser de las tinieblas, si lo que deseas es un combate no te lo negaré, vengaré la muerte del Santo de Libra. – el joven se arrancó la blusa quedando con el pecho al descubierto, poniéndose en posición de lucha su cosmo-energía ardió muy fuerte.

Con unos movimientos distinguidos, su aura verde era inmensa, tanto que secaba su cuerpo y no dejaba que las gotas le tocaran más. Tras aquello dejé que hiciera el primer movimiento, pues al estar en un sitio más elevado que yo adquiriría ventaja en el inicio de la pelea. Los rayos, truenos y relámpagos contemplarían nuestro encuentro a la vez que lo encubrirían.

**Aquel momento se podía calificar de elegante; demonio y humano a punto de lanzarse en una lucha sin tregua. Nuestro segador se concentró en sus artes batallantes, aunque aun no supiera ni que técnicas podía hacer, hasta ahora solo había utilizado su fuerza bruta y su velocidad, no debía confiarse pues su rival era un experimentado luchador.  
**  
¡Que potencia la de aquel chico!, con su "Dragón Ascendente" se lanzó sobre mí, dejándome ver como su descomunal energía en forma de un todopoderoso dragón impactaba justo en el lugar que yo hubiera estado si no hubiera dado un rápido movimiento de retirada. La explosión que produjo rompió los arcos que tenía más cerca.

La tormenta que nos acompañaba envolvió el retumbo del golpe con un poderoso trueno. El chaparrón no dejaba que se levantara el más mínimo escombro. Tremendo personaje aquel pelilargo, su fuerza era terrible, tal vez hubiera cometido un error al dejarle luchar.

Saltando de un monumento a otro, lo fui rodeando sin parar esperando el momento justo que bajara la guardia y poder atacarle. Debía evitar que me viera directamente, pues sabía perfectamente que si me perdía de vista no me encontraría hasta que no me mostrara otra vez ante él. Pero no tuve tanta suerte, aun con la vista mal tenía unos reflejos envidiables, sin evitar dejar de mirarme con gran velocidad el chico corrió tras de mí gritando "Cien Dragones de Rozan", tremenda técnica, sus centenares de impactos fueron serpenteando los monolitos sin tocarlos con el único objetivo de impactar en mí, que me evadía de cualquier forma.

Con esa actitud no iba a ganar el combate y es más, si no fuera por la tormenta alguien ya se hubiera percatado de que se estaba produciendo un enfrentamiento ilegal en el campo sacrílego. Arto de correr, decidí cambiar de estrategia; impulsándome en alguno de los pilares me volteé contra Shiryu y me metí entre su ráfaga de energía desplazándome entre ella a una velocidad de vértigo que iba aumentando exponencialmente sin parar; un aura de color oscuro apareció envolviéndome.

Directo a golpearlo sorteando sus dragones casi por instinto, sentí como en el dedo índice de mi mano derecha volvía a surgir una pezuña escarlata a modo de aguijón. Desde que en el cráter de los condenados recuperé mi fuerza no me había vuelto a emerger; tenía la ligera intuición que me podía ser ventajoso. Ya solo estábamos a pocos metros el uno del otro cuando me desmaterialicé en una estela de energía rojiza y mi velocidad superó en dos veces a la de la luz.

**Nuestro segador de almas ha adquirido una velocidad digna de dioses. El cosmos del demonio sobrepasó al del joven y le impactó su golpe en el pecho dejándolo arrodillado, con varios puntos de luz escarlata brillando en diferentes zonas de su pectoral. Sufriendo mil dolores el veneno que circula por su sangre era varias veces más toxico al que sufrió antaño en la casa del Escorpión.  
**  
¿Qué acababa de hacer?, tras golpear a Shiryu me encontraba dándole la espalda a unos treinta metros de su posición. Al volverlo a encarar lo vi arrodillado sufriendo mucho; los puntos de luz rojiza que brillaban, repentinamente estallaron vigorosamente provocando tremendas heridas. Se trataba de taponar la hemorragia mientras gemía aguantando lo más dignamente posible. ¿Debía golpearlo de nuevo hasta matarlo?, o ¿debía esperar a que se rindiera?

- Me acuerdo de esta técnica. – me sorprendió con sus palabras, mientras se volvía a poner en pie y hacerme frente. – Es la técnica que utilizaba el difunto caballero del Escorpión, "Aguja Escarlata"- con que así se llamaba el movimiento que hice, me gustaba su nombre. - ¿De dónde has salido tu?, ángel de la destrucción. – ¿por qué no pronunciaba mi nombre?, tenía muchas ganas de saber cual era pero hasta el momento se me había vetado.

Las heridas derramaban abundante sangre cuando encendió nuevamente su cosmos. ¿Un par de impactos y ya se estaba desangrando?, interesante poder el mío. No me achique, inflamando mi energía oscura con mi pezuña le hice una señal para indicarle que se podía acercar cuando quisiera. Sin su armadura no creo que soportara un aguijonazo más.

- Perdóname Sun Ray. – ¿se estaba despidiendo de la chica a la que había venido a rendir lamento?, al ritmo en el que se estaba desangrando mejor que lo hiciera pronto pues las heridas se expandían muy deprisa. – Nunca pude llegar a decirte que te amaba más que a mi existencia, y que si hubiera podido dar mi vida por la tuya no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en intercambiarla.

Su energía estaba en máximo logrando momentáneamente taponar por sí sola la hemorragia. Los rayos y relámpagos nos iluminaban el uno frente al otro. Seguidamente se dirigió a mí.

– ¡Espectro!, nunca jamás me había rendido en un combate, pero por desgracia mi vida ya no tiene sentido. Has matado a mi maestro, sin la mujer a la que amaba y las antiguas amistades rotas ya nada me queda por hacer en este mundo. Pero no te lo pondré fácil si pretendes eliminarme. – sentía una gran admiración por aquel chiquillo, era todo lo que debía ser un caballero valiente.

Nuestra energía había expandido tanto que se entremezclaban luchando por el espacio en un brillo negro y verde. Había llegado el momento, si no actuaba ya, la herida en continua dilatación se abriría de nuevo. Como un misil salí disparado a golpearlo con mi aguijón preparado más mi rival invocó los "Cien mil Dragones de Rozan", los cuales fueron como una pared infranqueable de vigor que no me dejaba margen para maniobrar. Tras detener una multitud de impactos uno tras otro, la magnitud de aquella técnica fue tal que fui golpeado sin remedio antes de alcanzar la velocidad que había logrado en la anterior ocasión; una y otra vez sin ninguna misericordia recibí sus golpes que me arrogaban a muchos metros de distancia.

**La tormenta no daba tregua tras el último turno de la batalla y se intensificaba de manera torrencial. En el Campo de los Malignos aparte del aguacero no quedó más que silencio fúnebre del final de la trifulca.**

No paraba de reconocer el arrojo del pelinegro que había ganado el combate, pues su técnica me habría matado si hubiera si no me hubiese protegido con toda fuerza de mi manto protector, de haber estado en el curso natural de la vida ni lo contaba. Ahora yo estaba tumbado bocabajo disfrutando del dolor que me había provocado. Mi brazo derecho estaba completamente dislocado, y seguramente tuviera algún que otro hueso roto. Pero otra vez me vi sorprendido por mis nuevas habilidades, mi capa envolvió mi cuerpo y tras parecer querer volverse líquido en un instante volvió a la normalidad, todas mis heridas sanas.

Sobre la tierra húmeda volví a moverme y cogiendo impulso me puse en pie volviendo a ponerme en posición combativa para que continuara el siguiente asalto, más no fue así pues en la distancia pude ver el cuerpo tumbado de Shiryu sobre el charco de su propia sangre. Mi golpe anterior lo había deshecho por dentro. Tras su último esfuerzo no lo soportó más y cayó derrotado.

No era justo, el dragón había ganado el combate y yo aun seguía en pie, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. La luz de su alma apareció suavemente en su pecho y si no lo absorbía pronto perdería la información que pudiera sacar de él.

Corriendo fui a su encuentro arrodillándome y levantándolo un poco lo sujeté con delicadeza. Con sus ojos entreabiertos me miraba mientras su vida se extinguía. Con mi mano la acerque a su pecho y al ponerla sobre la luz de su espíritu entré en su interior.

**Aun no había absorbido el alma de un caballero de alto nivel y no se imaginaba lo que sucedería una vez añadiera la fuerza del Dragón a la suya. Los rayos caen del cielo chocando con la tierra húmeda y electrificándolo todo. Del cuerpo muerto de Shiryu una colosal energía surgía a medida que su pecho se rompía.**

Un pequeño tornado de energía oscura salía de su interior llegando al cielo. Como un recién nacido salía levitando el monstruo parasitario sorprendido de lo sucedido.

Tremenda vivencia aquella. La energía del difunto se fusionaba con la mía en mi interior convirtiéndome en un ser aun más peligroso. El tornado que solo se podía ver si algún relámpago aparecía, empezaba a disolverse. Estaba levitando en mitad de aquel campo de muertos terminando de adquirir su formidable poder.

Tras aquella vivencia lentamente fui tocando tierra delante de los pocos restos que había quedado del valiente santo del zodiaco. Con el estomago saciado, mi incliné por última vez haciéndole una reverencia a su valor y lo tape con mi capa la cual no dejó rastro del cadáver.

El cielo lloraba por la pérdida acontecida mientras yo caminaba entre los restos de la batalla en dirección donde estaba mi féretro. Quería volver a ver la grandiosidad del Santuario antes de adentrarme en los recuerdos de aquel desterrado.

Otra vez frente al cuerpo donde residió mi alma, lo mire afirmando que descubriría su nombre y los auténticos motivos de su muerte aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Había llegado la hora de entrar en la vida de Shiryu y saber porque me confundió con el asesino de Dohko.

**Nueva información descubrirá en el interior del joven una vez el brilló en el interior de su capucha. Una vez más viajó a través de la inmensidad del tiempo y del espacio.  
**  
En el conducto de luz pude ver una gran multitud de combates, contra Santos, Generales, Espectros y Dioses. Era normal que tuviera colosal fuerza pues su experiencia le había dotado de grandes habilidades, el chico en algunas ocasiones podía ver y en otras no, solo se guiaba por el resto de los sentidos y la visión momentánea que Atenea le otorgaba.

Pude ver como se enfrentó a mí en un lugar llamado el Templo del Escorpión, pero si reveló mi nombre como que no lo pude escuchar. Por otro lado también fue testigo de una todopoderosa técnica llamada la "Exclamación de Atenea" en la que también participé. Su memoria me mostró a los poderosos adversarios que más adelante me encontraría.

Por desgracia para sacar información que pudiera valerme el joven no era para nada curioso, se le caracterizaba por ser un chico muy sereno que disfrutaba de pasar los días ampliando sus conocimientos, entrenando y meditando con su maestro entre otras cosas. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de la chica con la que se había criado pero que visto las leyes actuales ni pensaba en ello por temor a hacerle daño, el estaba feliz al saber que ella estaba muy lejos de allí a salvo de toda la locura que estaba aconteciendo en el Santuario. Viajando pude localizar un recuerdo útil y el conducto de luz finalizó entrando en primera persona.

Era por la tarde, una tarde agradable de verano. Subiendo por las escaleras de alguno de los templos del Santuario, estaban Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun, todos ellos sin las armaduras puestas, volvían de adiestrar a algunos nuevos aspirantes. Los tres iban de camino al templo principal cuando se vieron interrumpidos por el descenso del Santo de Géminis, Saga que bajaba muy enojado. Tras el pude verme a mí ser original corriendo tras él llamándolo por su nombre y pidiéndole que me escuchara.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres que haga? Las cosas que has hecho hechas están, no puedes pedirme que las olvide, lleva tus pecados contigo y no me inmiscuyas en eso…. – me respondió Saga mirando al suelo seguidamente se silenció al ver a los chicos. – Deja de seguirme y abandona el tema antes de que sea tarde.

El Santo se marchó escaleras abajo mientras el ser que fui se quedaba sentado en la escalera, desconsolado ignoró a los chicos que subían, los cuales pasaron a su lado sin preguntar nada. Una vez lo perdieron de vista se pusieron a hablar entre ellos.

- ¿Qué le pasará? – pregunto con ternura Shun preocupado por mi estado. – No me gusto el tono de Saga al hablarle.

- Puede… que…. - Hyoga fue a decir algo pero selló sus labios y se quedó con la mirada abstraída. – Seguramente habrían discutido por alguna causa. – Shiryu supuso que trataba de disimular que sabía algo más, pero que no lo quería contar y él tampoco quería saberlo.

Saltando otra vez de recuerdo en recuerdo, me encontré en otro lugar. Estaba en la antesala del salón de la diosa, el joven caballero había llegado corriendo pues le había llegado el rumor de que se estaba produciendo un interrogatorio a esas horas de la noche. A pesar de no querer inmiscuirse al saber que se trataba de uno de los caballeros dorados no tuvo más remedio que acudir a ver qué pasaba.

En aquella antesala había varios caballeros, Saga, Mu, Shaka, Shun, Hyoga, Aldebarán y Aioria el cual custodiaba la puerta para que nadie interrumpiera el interrogatorio. Todos ellos con caras de preocupación intrigados en saber qué había pasado.

Aldebarán preguntaba que sucedía para llevarse a su amigo a la fuerza a esas horas de la mañana. Aioria que estaba custodiando la puerta para que nadie se atreviera a importunar, le respondió que la diosa se había enterado de que se había traicionado los votos de castidad y que debería responder por su pecado. Todos estaban sin sus armaduras equipadas y se quedaron esperando impacientes a que ocurrieran acontecimientos.

Conteniendo sus ganas de saber por mi estado, se quedaron callados hasta pasada una hora en la que las puertas se abrieron y salió la diosa del aposento escoltada por Seiya y Shura. Ordenando entrar a varios soldados, estos fueron a recoger mi cuerpo inconsciente en mitad del salón. Todos quisieron preguntar qué había sucedido pero la chica les ordenó callar y solo les dijo que estuvieran mañana en el coliseo del Santuario, que se iba a buscar al otro culpable.

Una gran conmoción silenciosa surgió cuando vieron sacar mi cuerpo marcado con el sello de la vergüenza. Tras la retirada de Atenea y su sequito todos se quedaron estupefactos, Saga salió muy deprisa del templo principal. Hyoga había desaparecido sin saber a dónde se había marchado. Mu dijo de ir a declarar a mi favor en los aposentos de la diosa pero sus ganas se vieron contenidas por Aioria el cual le dijo que esperaran al día siguiente para decir lo que quisieran. A todos ellos les preocupó más mi estado que el hecho de que hubiera traicionado las sagradas leyes del Santuario y encima con otro hombre.

Al pasar al momento de mi juicio y castigo, no pude detenerme en él, solo lo vi muy por encima; no quería enfurecerme antes de tiempo debía verlo todo a su tiempo. Fui directo a lo sucedido con la masacre de inocentes que supuso el asesinato de todas las mujeres caballero.

Shiryu y Dohko habían vuelto de una misión encargada por el Santuario días atrás, cuando encontraron con la revuelta. No se podían creer lo que Atenea había ordenado y fueron a verla para hacerla entrar en razón. Las mujeres que trataban de huir eran cazadas como animales por el laberinto rocoso de salida, en aquella noche todo era caótico y sangriento.

Cerca de las escaleras finales de subida se encontraron con Shaka que bajaba con lagrimas en los ojos y sujetando su rosario con fuerza. Los dos Santos se detuvieron a ver que le sucedía.

- ¿Qué ocurre Shaka?, ¿a qué se debe todo este caos? – pregunto angustiado Dohko.

- La Santa Purga…. Atenea ha ordenado la ejecución de todas las mujeres caballeros… se han llevado a todas mis discípulas. – apretaba su rosario con rabia. – Ellas no habían hecho nada, solo buscaban la realización y el conocimiento. Las trataron de fulanas al sacarlas del recinto espiritual en el que estábamos… lamento decirlo y aunque me juzguen de traidor… Atenea se ha vuelto loca.

- No puede ser… Saori no haría eso… es imposible y ¿no hay nadie que la detenga? – ambos se habían quedado de piedra.

- No solo han caído las mujeres caballero, han traído a Sun Ray desde china, entre otras, para juntarlas con las demás y ejecutarlas a todas. – las palabras del caballero de Virgo dejaron secos a los dos chicos que no se lo podían creer. – Por eso os mandaron lejos para que no interpusierais la operación, a mi también pretendieron alejarme. Seiya está organizando la batida con muchos otros caballeros de plata. Esta noche tiene que ser una pesadilla.

- ¡No permitiré que maten a mi hija! – Dohko se había enfurecido totalmente y salió corriendo.

Su discípulo se había quedado perplejo. Tardó un largo rato en reaccionar y seguir al mayor directo a la cámara donde la diosa esperaba paciente a que acabaran de cumplir sus órdenes. Pero al llegar a las afueras del templo principal fue llamado por el santo de Pegaso.

- ¡Shiryu!, menos mal que has llegado. Necesitaba tu ayuda para organizar los rastreos, las muy cobardes están huyendo por todos lados, las muy putas corren como perras asustadizas, mujeres tenían que ser. – machistas palabras del pelicastaño que venía con su armadura puesta y que recibió como recompensa un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula de parte de su compañero.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco tu también? – había dejado tumbado al otro en el piso. – Esto no es racional, ¿no te das cuenta que también matarán a Marín, Shaina y a Miho?

- Yo mismo las traje en presencia de mi diosa, se resistieron un poco pero al final tuvieron que venir. No se pudieron resistir a mis encantos ni a mis golpes. – sádicas palabras del chico que se levantaba dolorido con la boca sangrando. – ¿Que mejor prueba de amor y de afecto hacia Atenea que sacrificar a los seres queridos por ella? Será mejor que tú hagas lo mismo y no te inmiscuyas por tu propia seguridad.

- Seiya, fuimos amigos en el pasado pero ahora no me causas más que nauseas. – se marchaba dejándolo solo. – Antes muerto que ver como matan a la persona que más me importa….

- Cuidado con lo que dices Shiryu, tus palabras pueden convertirte en un traidor. Nadie te debe importar más que la diosa y si sigues con esa actitud, acabaras al lado del maricón que ejecutamos hace un año. - que ganas de destripar a ese personaje pero contuve mi rabia y pasé al encuentro con la diosa.

Cuando el chiquillo llegó por fin al salón principal se encontró con una extraña escena, en el trono estaba sentada la chica y arrodillado ante ella estaba Dohko, pero lo más curioso es que habían otros tres caballeros de oro a su alrededor. Shura, Mascara Mortal y… ¿Camus?, no era posible. Los tres tenían encargado reprimir cualquier intento de insubordinación.

El pelilargo pensaba que ese día era producto de un mal sueño. Y yo no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, en teoría la persona que más me importó, la que contempló cómo me mataron sin mostrar la más mínima expresión y la que más tarde actuó con total normalidad después de mi muerte, estaba ayudando fielmente a la que había ordenado mi ejecución. Si antes no tenía muchas dudas en matarlo ahora las tenía menos, ¿estaría equivocado y guarde su nombre en lo más profundo de mi alma por algún otro motivo?

- ¡Saori detén esta locura! – gritó el chico mientras caminaba al lado de su maestro, pero un gélido aire lo detuvo, Camus le estaba paralizando mediante su "Aro de Hielo" – Por favor, ¿por qué hacéis esto?, es un acto disparatado. – mirando a los lados del gran salón estaba Shun llorando escondido al lado de una columna con el látigo de la caballero June entre sus manos.

- Shiryu… mi dragón más amado, tu también osas interponerte en mis decisiones. – la ternura de sus palabras eran tremendamente falsas. – Lo que hago es por vuestro bien, últimamente he visto como los hombres miraban más a otras mujeres que a su verdadero objeto de adoración que soy yo. Para evitar más distracciones he organizado una Santa Purga en la que se cortará de raíz esas distracciones que os podría llevar por el camino del martirio eterno….

- Pero… no es racional… - en un momento fue interrumpido por su maestro.

- Ya es tarde hijo…. – las lagrimas del maestro brotaban abundantemente. – Ya la han ejecutado. – sus palabras dejaron fuera de sí al dragón y todo se quedó en silencio. – Atenea sintiendo decirlo habéis caído más bajo que los propios gusanos.

Seguidamente Seiya, el Santo predilecto, se acercó a ellos limpiándose los restos de sangre que le queda tras el puñetazo. Completamente paralizados por el Aro de hielo de Camus miró a su diosa la cual asintiendo con la cabeza le dejo actuar en consecuencia, fue entonces cuando con un violento golpe rompió la mandíbula del mayor para luego seguir golpeándolo hasta dejarlo prácticamente inconsciente. Inmediatamente después se puso delante de su antiguo amigo sujetándole el pelo tiro de su cabeza hacia tras, "Ibas a interponerte en las decisiones de la diosa por una mujer, que bajo has caído amigo mío, solo piensas con la polla y eso no es bueno, yo me encargare de que no pienses en ese órgano tuyo que tan mal te ha hecho comportarte." Tras una ráfaga de patadas directamente en la entrepierna del dragón acabó haciéndole vomitar sangre, para luego de un potente golpe en la cara lo dejó también inconsciente prácticamente había sido castrado.

Al quedar inconsciente ya no pude ver nada más de aquel momento. Al final después de la paliza propinada por Seiya, los dos Santos fueron considerados traidores y aunque la pena era la muerte, Atenea tomó en consideración los servicios prestados por ambos y acabó desterrándolos a los Cinco Picos de por vida.

El puzle que tenía que resolver se estaba complicando a cada alma que absorbía, en lugar de encontrar respuestas lo que hallaba eran más dudas. Decidí finalizar mi visión en el momento del asesinato de su mentor y saber por qué lo confundió al homicida conmigo.

Una pesadilla estaba azotando los sueños de Shiryu, se encontraba en las escalinatas que subían por los doce templos y como si fuera un torrente un líquido negro caía escaleras abajo cubriéndole los pies dificultándole caminar. Con muchísimo esfuerzo y angustia consiguió llegar hasta los últimos peldaños de la entrada del Templo de la diosa, pero se detuvo ahí porque el pegajoso líquido se lo impidió. De repente escucho una voz que le pedía auxilio desesperadamente, no sabía de quien se trataba hasta que angustiado se despertó entre sudores.

Repentinamente escuchó un bramido de una voz si familiar. El joven se encontraba solo en la cabaña en la que se crió, percibiendo una presencia extraña; se levantó rápidamente a enterarse que estaba pasando.

Corriendo por el bosque que precedía a la cascada, pudo escuchar los alaridos agónicos de su maestro y se apresuró más. Quitándose el vendaje de los ojos se presentó en la base de la cascada y al mirar hacia arriba pudo ver borrosamente algo que me impactó hasta mí. Por fuera parecía yo, pero no era posible, idéntica capa negra y capuchón, ¿qué estaba pasando aquí?

Se suponía que el ejecutor había atacado al Santo de Libra a traición rebanándole la garganta con una daga. Mirando desafiante al joven, este sacó un trozo de papel del interior de su capa, uno de los sellos de Atenea y lo dejó sobre el cadáver al igual que el cuchillo. Desapareció misteriosamente antes de que fuera atacado por el discípulo.

- ¡Maldita Atenea! – gritaba angustiado el muchacho abrazando el cuerpo inerte. – ¡Te maldigo hasta el final de los días! – llorando se empezó a encolerizar. – Me has quitado todo lo que me importaba….

Se levantó furioso y fuera de sí, estaba ávido de venganza y tras sujetar el sombrerito que siempre había acompañado a Dohko en su forma mayor y juvenil, saltó por el saliente de la cascada. Golpeando su causal lo invirtió haciéndolo llegar hasta el cielo con la forma de un grandioso dragón. Al instante salió del sitio en el que había permanecido recluido todo un año en dirección al Santuario en busca de respuestas y venganza.

**La visión ha finalizado y nuevamente ha caído agotado. Arrodillado y exhausto se mantiene con una mano evitando caer rendido, mientras con la otra se sujetaba la cabeza. Ha visto algo que tal vez no hubiera sido conveniente que descubriera. Más el tiempo debe continuar y con él, acontecimientos inevitables. **

¿Qué sacaba en conclusión con todo lo que había visto?, ¿estaría todo relacionado?, o, ¿bien Atenea se había vuelto más loca de lo que jamás llegaron a pensar sus Santos? ¿Quién era el verdugo enviado por el Santuario? ¿Habría sido envidado realmente por la diosa? ¿Tan bueno era que consiguió asesinar al santo de Libra sin que llegara a defenderse? O bien… ¿el anciano guerrero conocía a su verdugo y confiado en que no le haría ningún daño le dio la espalda?

Me levanté mareado por toda la intensidad de los recuerdos de chico, las preguntas eran muchas y con millones de posibles respuestas. Y esa pesadilla, ese negro elemento parecido al petróleo que era el material del que se formaba mi manto protector.

Había matado a un inocente, cuyo pecado fue parecido al mío, amar. Pero ¿amé a alguien que colabora fielmente con la diosa?, ¿me amaría él a mi?

Las respuestas que necesitaba las encontraría en la siguiente víctima que me encontrara. Sabía que si quería ver los recuerdos de mi interrogatorio con Atenea solo lo podría averiguar en determinados Santos, Seiya y Shura. Si quería descubrir a alguien que supiera mi historia tal vez debiera engullir a Hyoga. Y tal vez Saga y su extraño comportamiento me revelaran si fue él el traidor. Muchas presas y una larga noche que se extendía ante mí.

De un salto me dejé caer por el precipicio desde donde estaba mi cadáver mohoso. La inmensidad del Santuario se explayaba ante mí y estaba a punto de caer en su entrada. Con la velocidad de la caída choque contra el suelo disolviéndome como si fuera una gota de agua, adentrándome en el subsuelo. Iba a entrar de incógnito de ojos que me pudieran delatar y a través de los cimientos penetré por fin en el lugar donde un mal se estaba forjando.

No te preocupes valiente Shiryu, tu venganza la cumpliré yo por ti….


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: el anime Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es obra del Señor Masami Kurumada.**

Capítulo 6

**Tremenda tormenta la de aquella noche, el diluvio que estaba produciendo hacía que el agua corriera abundantemente por las grutas de salida del feudo de la diosa Atenea. El trueno, el rayo y el relámpago hacían acto de presencia con gran vigor; a cada destello iluminaba todo el sistema montañoso en el que se ubicaba el Santuario. **

**Al final del camino de galerías, que era un completo laberinto escarpado, se encontraba el asentamiento de entrada y salida, a algunos kilómetros de distancia del Campo Sacrílego. Dos grandiosas estatuas con la forma de guerreros clásicos griegos, uno con una lanza y otro con una espada, daban la bienvenida a quienes lograran encontrar su ubicación. Curiosamente los vigías que custodiaban aquel puesto de control no estaban mirando al exterior, patrullando que nadie entrara; más bien estaban mirando al interior guardando que nadie saliese ignorantes de que bajo sus pies se les estaba colando un intruso. **

En mi estado líquido podía dividir mi forma en varios trozos y controlarlos perfectamente independientemente de lo lejos que estuvieran los unos de los otros. Todo yo se había convertido en un receptor de información, podía percibir si había alguien en la superficie y si quería podía escuchar lo que decían.

Estaba atravesando aquel puesto de entrada en la que al menos cinco hombres estaban controlándolo, podía oír sus voces como si estuviera a su lado, aunque el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre la tierra ya empapada me pareciera como un bombardeo. Pero su conversación no valía la pena ni prestarle atención pues no decían más que sandeces, deseos y ambiciones de quien no tiene nada y no puede optar a nada.

Estaban aguardando el día en el que Atenea cumpliera lo prometido y entregara las armaduras que estuvieran libres a nuevos aspirantes, una vez se descubriera al tan esquivo traidor que llevaba dos años ocultando su presencia perfectamente. Los miserables lanzaban insultos y acusaciones a todos los santos que fueran oficiales, para esa gente todos ellos eran perversos in merecedores de la gracia de la diosa y sin duda alguna fueran nombrados en su lugar todo iría a mejor. No se daban cuenta que pecaban de una envidia mortal y que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como le habían enseñado.

Gracias a Shiryu y sus recuerdos pude aprender todo lo que Dohko le había ilustrado con su gran sabiduría. Las Santas Corazas estaban vivas y eran independientes de la voluntad de la diosa, ellas eran las que escogían a sus portadores. Pero había algunas almas que estaban predestinadas a ellas, las denominadas Almas Mártires, condenadas a vagar por el flujo de la vida a esperas de la invocación de la diosa Atenea que les citaría a renacer. Tanto yo como mis once compañeros y en total los ochenta y ocho santos somos los mismos que hemos participado en las antiguas guerras santas. Un poco antes de la natividad de la diosa nacerían sus legiones para tener su ejército preparado para cuando ella recuperara la conciencia divina.

Pero claro su legado no podía perderse en el tiempo, y es por ellos que a falta del alma consignada a formar un total con su coraza, esta debía elegir a un caballero de transición que trasmitiría los conocimientos durante generaciones hasta que llegara el guerrero único. Pero si en los tiempos que corrían y los voluntarios que en aquel recinto había, dudaba mucho que esta vez continuara las tradiciones pues en todos los allí presentes no había ni valor, ni honor, ni tan siquiera hombría, solo había envidia, resentimiento y rapiña.

Ignorantes, no sabían que una de las personificaciones de la muerte se encontraba a varios metros bajo sus pies. Si no fuera que matarles a todos podría poner en peligro mi anonimato, haría un favor al mundo erradicando de su faz a aquellos elementos indeseables. Los clavaría en una estaca, atravesados desde sus zonas erógenas hasta el pecho; les haría comer sus propias heces mientras observaba como sufrían hasta la extinción. Era lo que tenía pensado a hacerle a la ramera de Atenea, a la bazofia de su caballero predilecto y al traidor cuando los encontrara.

Si yo era una Alma Mártir e iba a permanecer en el Tártaro hasta la próxima invocación, en la que regresaría olvidando todo lo padecido como un corderito, solo tenía esta oportunidad de hacérselas pasar putas a esa maldita Atenea. No perdí más tiempo en escuchar lo que tuvieran que decir aquellos soldados y por fin entre en el lugar de donde había sido expulsado dos años atrás con gran infamia.

**El lugar estaba dividido en cinco zonas, la de los aprendices y aspirantes; la de los Santos de Bronce, la de los Santos de Plata, la de los Santos de Oro y el Templo Principal. Todas esas zonas estaban en ascensión y se repartían las instalaciones, que iban subiendo de categoría entre más alto se encontraran. Los de rango inferior tenían el acceso prohibido a su superior pero en caso contrario no, incluso los doce caballeros de Oro tenían impedido entrar en el templo principal a no ser que fueran llamados en presencia de la diosa.**

¿Sería conveniente salir al exterior?, sabía perfectamente que nadie estaba patrullando la zona de los aprendices. Todo hombre estaba refugiado en sus mugrientas cabañas, pues con la tormenta no había quien saliera si no tuviera razones de peso. ¿Por qué no emerger?, estaba oscuro y yo, aparte de estar camuflado en mi manto de tinieblas, era completamente insonoro.

Otra vez adopté mi forma demoníaca en mitad de aquellas calles, llenas de viejas chozas. Con razón deseaban desesperadamente ascender de nivel, aquel lugar mataba las esperanzas, vivir en un lugar tan inhóspito creaba todos esos sentimientos que no debía tener un futuro caballero. Lo cual me llegaba a constatar que su sufrimiento estaba directamente relacionado con la actitud de la diosa, pues si ella quisiera podría hacer de ese lugar un buen sitio para vivir y desarrollarse espiritualmente.

Caminé en dirección al perímetro continuo, el de los Santos de Bronce, entendiendo el porqué de no había sacado nada de información de los soldados que consumí anteriormente, ellos no podían saber nada de la vida de mis compañeros pues no podían acceder a niveles superiores.

¿Tan segura estaba la gente de aquel lugar?, no había ni un guardia que rondara las escaleras de subida al segundo nivel. Sabía que ya no quedaban enemigos que amenazaran la seguridad del santuario, pero aquello parecía excesivo; una dejadez total.

Por fin después de subir por innumerables escaleras, llegué al siguiente sector pero mi decepción fue aún mayor. Aunque todas las farolas de aceite se hubieran apagado por la lluvia, yo podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad y el sitio estaba muy abandonado. Los templos estaban descuidados y no había rastro de alma alguna por ningún sitio, había más vida en el Campo de los Malignos que aquí.

Estaba en lo que parecía ser una gran terraza en la que se podía ver a lo lejos las escaleras de subida al nivel de Plata. A mí alrededor se encontraba, a mi derecha el templo de balneario, a la izquierda el de comedor y al frente las casas de los caballeros, en los dos último con telarañas en el interior de su portal indicando que nadie los había utilizado en mucho tiempo.

¿Dónde estaría todo el mundo?, no iba a perder tiempo tratando de encontrarlos ni de recordar acontecimientos en aquel sitio; si estaba vacío así se quedaba. Pero si todos los demás estaban igual iba a llegar a los aposentos de Saori sin que nadie se interpusiera en mi camino; cosa que no debía consentir.

¿Eh?, otro llanto acabo de descubrir que me ha hecho retroceder mi mirada hacia la entrada del balneario. Alguien se encontraba en su interior y aunque tratara de hacerlo en silencio, se estaba lamentando de manera que yo solo lo podría oír.

Curioso me adentré por la puerta con cautela. En el interior había solo oscuridad entre los largos pasillos que daban a múltiples salas en las que había piscinas de diferentes tamaños en cada una de ellas. En otro tiempo sería un lugar delicioso para descansar, pero en este el agua estaba mugrienta y sucia, quien en ella se metiera cogería una infección sin lugar a duda.

Suciedad tanto en paredes como en el piso, señal de abandono por quienes estuvieran a cargo de su mantenimiento. Siguiendo los llantos que me irritaban cada vez más, una luz se podía apreciar por las rendijas de una oxidada puerta doble. Llegué hasta ellas acercando mi cabeza traté de escuchar para reconocer el tono de voz de aquel que se estaba lamentando de tal manera que me estaba poniendo nervioso. Empuje un poco la puerta pero esta chirrió levemente, si la abría de golpe anunciaría mi presencia y no sabía que podría pasar después.

Utilicé mi capacidad de volverme líquido para poder entrar en aquel lugar por la rendija de la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido. Una vez recuperara la forma me encontré con una estancia totalmente distinta a la anterior, aquella sala era enorme, la más grande de todas. Estaba en perfectas condiciones de uso, alumbrada por muchas antorchas, con una piscina gigantesca en su interior de aguas trasparentes e iluminadas desde el fondo. La piscina era tan grande que tenía pequeñas islas en su interior en la que había columnas para mantener el techo en su sitio.

Que hermosa zona si no fuera porque un joven estaba llorando interrumpiendo el entorno de paz que se respiraba. Estaba sentado con el agua hasta la cintura en las escaleras de uno de los pequeños islotes. Con solo verlo pude descubrir que se trataba de Shun de Andrómeda que estaba desnudo sujetando en sus manos algunas de las plumas de la armadura de su hermano. Tenía verdadera curiosidad de saber el motivo de su pena, pero me resultaba interesante saber que otro de los favoritos estaba así de mal, si ellos estaban en ese estado ¿cómo se encontrarían los menos favoritos?, como estaría los que no dieron la vida tantas veces por Atenea.

El chico no parecía peligroso sin su coraza, parecía un inofensivo mojigato. Me mostré delante del sin temor ninguno, sin sus cadenas no creo que pudiera hacer mucho, pero me resultó raro que ni me viera; seguía abstraído en su mundo interior y lloraba abundantemente sobre las plumas del Fénix. Acabé sentado en la orilla de la piscina a unos quince metros de distancia.

"Hermano mío, ¿por qué lo hiciste?", era lo que podía escuchar pero seguía sin levantar la mirada. Era obvio que yo estaba ahí, pero si no me miraba era porque no quería, ¿qué habría hecho su hermano que lo tenía tan afligido?, lo cierto es que me estaba dando nauseas verle en ese estado de autocompasión. Shiryu de Dragón nada más percibirme se puso en guardia pero este muchacho sabe que estoy aquí y no hace nada.

Chapotee un poco el agua para llamar su atención de una vez y si no me miraba tendría que atacarle, pero esta vez sí alzó la cabeza, pero sus ojos no se extrañaron de ver a un encapuchado sentado frente a él; más bien se llenaron de júbilo haciendo ponerme en tensión a mí.

- Hermano mío… has vuelto. – dijo levantándose tirando las plumas al agua y acercándose hacia mí con los brazos abiertos. No podía creer lo que me había dicho, me había confundido con su hermano, y si el dragón me confundió con el asesino de Dohko, solo podía entender una cosa. – Sabía que volverías, me negaba a pensar que Atenea condenara tu alma eternamente.

Yo estaba impactado y no sabía qué hacer cuando este chico llegó hasta mi posición y me dio un abrazo fraternal. Me abrazaba con fuerza y gimoteaba, ¿qué podía hacer?, una sensación de afecto me recorrió el cuerpo que me llenó de pavor. La primera reacción que tuve fue la de alegarlo de un gran empujón y me puse en posición combativa. Tenía que hacerle entender que yo no era su hermano y que estaba ahí para matarlo.

- Ikki…, hermano mío se que estas disgustado por lo que hice y lo siento. – se volvía a acercar como si nada hubiera pasado y dando unos pasos hacia tras salí de la piscina poniéndome a una distancia prudencial de su sensiblería. – ¿Por qué no me contases lo que ibas a hacer?, ¿por qué ese empeño en hacer las cosas tu solo sin contar con los demás?

Sus palabras llenas de amor me alteraron mucho más de lo que me imaginaba, mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando de manera salvaje defendiéndose del cariño que irradiaba aquél joven. Otra vez estaba a punto de abrazarme cuando de un otro empujón lo propulsé desde mi posición al interior de la piscina. Unas ganas de destriparlo recorrieron todo mi ser y decidí pasar a la acción a esperas de que se enterara por fin de que yo no era su hermano y que si quería seguir viviendo debía defenderse.

- Entiendo…, has venido a vengarte. - una vez emergió se quedó quieto en el sitio con el agua hasta el pectoral mirándome con una dulzura que me estaba revolviendo las tripas. – Hermano no me defenderé, expiaré mi pecado… has conmigo lo que quieras.

¿Se me estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata?, ¿no se iba a defender por mucho que le hiciera?, fuerte frustración la mía, deseoso de probar la fuerza del caballero de Andrómeda pero este me la iba a negar, dejándose matar por un desconocido al que había confundido con su hermano. Le voy a borrar su cara de santurrón de la peor manera, tarde o temprano me atacará.

**Pobre Shun, sabes perfectamente que no es tu hermano y aun así le entregas tu vida expiando un pecado que no fue voluntad tuya. Nuestra bestia esta fuera de sí por la reacción de pánico ante tu amor sin límites. El miedo a veces es el pretexto por el que se comenten las peores atrocidades de la historia y en tu caso vas a padecer hasta extremos de la barbarie. **

Muy asqueado ante tremendo cobarde, me metí en el agua por las escaleras de acceso. A medida que me acercaba hasta él, me disolvía en mi estado líquido, hasta acabar rodeándole como si de una mancha de aceite negro se tratara. ¿No se daba cuenta que aquello no era normal?, mirando con la cabeza gacha cerraba los ojos mientras sus lagrimas caían sobre mi superficie provocándome el desencadenante para atacarle.

Mi forma amorfa lo atrapó fuertemente aprisionándole el cuerpo de manera brutal. El contacto de mi cuerpo con el suyo tenía un efecto ácido que le quemaba su piel. Más aun así el seguía sin decir palabra y soportaba la presión sin rechistar, pero al poco rato comenzó a gemir suavemente mientras las venas de su frente se hinchaban por la compresión. Si seguía así lo iba a matar antes de tiempo y lo liberé adoptando la forma demoníaca a sus espaldas.

"Hermano… ¿por qué dudas?, acaba conmigo…, no quiero seguir con esta carga que se está llevando mi alma lenta y dolorosamente. Te quiero y quiero dejar de sufrir emocionalmente aunque para ello tenga que sufrir físicamente." Aun tosiendo por las primeras bocanadas de aire después de mi agarre, seguía igual. Misericordia, apego, cariño eran sentimientos que estaban recorriéndome y tenían que desaparecer pues no los consideraba buenos.

Lo agarré por la nuca, saltando fuera del agua y con un giro de ciento ochenta grados lo catapulté hacia una de las columnas interiores propinándole un impacto que dejó rastros de su sangre en todo aquel pilar. El golpe había desquebrajado parte de la estructura y había quedado arrodillado y abrazado en el lugar donde había colisionado.

Elevándome sobre las aguas me puse de pie sobre ellas y caminé como si se tratara de suelo rígido. Fui directo a por el joven que estaba llorando sobre los rastros de su propia sangre, al verme acercarme se acurrucó sumiso y cerró los ojos para no ver lo próximo que le haría.

¡¿No te piensas defender?!, pensé lleno de rabia y frustración mientras lo sujetaba por un brazo izándolo sin ningún cuidado. Le comencé a dar vueltas en aquel islote cogiendo impulso, lanzándolo lejos a continuación desesperado por su falta de ofensiva. El choque contra el agua produjo un gran reventón que lo dejó tumbado bocabajo inconsciente y flotando en la superficie.

Mi aguijón había emergido y comencé a lanzar golpes de pura energía a casi todas las columnas, destrozando la estructura del balneario. Si hubiera podido gritar, seguro que se me hubiera pasado antes el enfado. De repente sentí que el techo se fracturaba y se nos venía encima; había destruido todos los puntos de poyos y caía como una torre de naipes.

Un poco más tarde, sobre un cúmulo de escombros, salí pulverizando los pedruscos que me aprisionaban sintiendo nuevamente la fuerte lluvia que acaecía en el exterior. Había un gran boquete en el techo por el que entraba el chaparrón y el fuerte viento que apagó las antorchas de aquella estancia dejándolo todo en penumbras. No debía distraerme y busque a Shun con la esperanza de que no hubiera muerto, pues debía entender por qué me había confundido con su hermano.

Aunque estuviera camuflado por la oscuridad no pudo escapar de mi visión perfecta, en la orilla de la piscina se encontraba el joven que dejaba un rastro de sangre en el agua. Estaba apoyado en su orilla descansando y tal vez esperando el momento para pasar al otro mundo, pero iba a dejar que sucediera tal cosa, no antes de que me revelara todo lo que debía conocer.

Caminado otra vez sobre la superficie oscura de la piscina, y con los destellos de los relámpagos iluminando mi figura tenebrosa me acerqué nuevamente hacia el joven con mi aguijón preparado. Apreciaba como tosía y se agitaba por el frío de la estancia, de repente vi como sus ojos me divisaron y pasó algo que no me esperaba.

Cuando había perdido las esperanzas que se defendiera, Shun saltó al piso sólido sujetando mi mano con fuerza. Increíble era el poder de aquel mojigato, que aun sin su armadura me estrellaba de un lado a otro sin piedad como si no pesara nada. Mi satisfacción era tal que ni me defendí, solo dejé que descargara su rabia. "¡Malditas seas!", gritaba una y otra vez mientras el piso se estaba fracturando con mis impactos. "¡Maltita seas Atenea!, ¡te odio…!", significativas palabras de otro de los que creía privilegiados de la gracia de la perra que regía el santuario.

De repente me soltó reventándome contra la pared, en la cual forme un gran orificio. Aun dolorido me levanté y fui a combatirle, pero otra vez fui sorprendido por la velocidad del niño, que con gran agilidad me golpeaba sin dejarme tiempo tan siquiera a contraatacar. "¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!" repetía una y otra vez. Obviamente había cometido otro error al despertar el poderoso caballero que había en su interior y aquello me estaba pasando factura. Al final de un poderoso gancho me tiró a lo lejos, dejándome tumbado y pasmado por como el más tranquilo de los corderos podía transformarse en el más fiero de los leones.

Su cosmoenergía emergió iluminándolo toda la oscuridad que se había instalado en la sala. Bien sabía que, o le atacaba rápido, o todo podría acabar antes de lo que me esperaba. "¡Tempestad Nebular!", fue lo que gritó el chico descargado toda la rabia y frustración que llevaba dentro en mi deslumbrada persona. Como una ligera pluma arrastrada por un vendaval, fui empujado por las corrientes de aire que me hicieron atravesar las paredes continuas del balneario, una tras otra hasta acabar derribado en el barro en el exterior del recinto.

**Esperemos que no siga cometiendo el mismo error más veces, aunque sea poderoso no puede seguir tentando la suerte contra aquellos que han luchado frente a deidades olímpicas. Shun le ha enseñado que las apariencias pueden engañar y que el más tierno y dulce de los personajes puede volverse tan peligroso como el más salvaje de los guerreros.**

Recuperé la conciencia sobresaltado, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado sin sentido, pero la cerrada y tormentosa noche aun se instalaba en el cielo. No sabía dónde se encontraba mi enemigo, ¿habría ido a avisar a la diosa?, era poco probable pues si la odiaba tanto como sus palabras decían no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Comprobando que todo estuviera en su sitio, otra vez volví a entrar en el conducto de la pared que había formado mi cuerpo a medida que salía del balneario. Menos mal que el grosor de los ladrillos era formidable, de lo contrario hubiera acabado expulsado fuera del recinto de Santuario.

Después de un tiempo que no sabría precisar, me encontré nuevamente en la sala de la gran piscina, la cual había perdido su espectacular esplendor una vez se rompiera el techo. En ella otra vez escuché el lamento que me había llevado a investigarla en un principio.

- Hermano mío… gracias al cielo que has vuelto. – el chico apareció de entre las sombras detrás de mí y me abrazó por la espalda llorando arrepentido. – Lo lamento tanto, no quería defenderme como lo hice, no fue voluntad mía, solo fue mi instinto de supervivencia, pero que reprimiré totalmente y me dejaré hacer lo que quieras.

Que rabia más grande, ahora que esperaba un combate digno mi contrincante, se arrepintió. Me di la vuelta con un sentimiento que superaba hasta mi infortunio, lo abracé con un cariño que no sabía de dónde había salido pero que en ningún caso significaba que le iba a dejar tranquilo. ¿Por qué le estaba dando un fraternal abrazo?, no lo sabía pero enseguida rechacé todos esos buenas emociones empujándolo ferozmente. Golpeando en el estomago varias veces lo deje arrodillado en el piso, si quería sufrir yo le iba a producir un dolor que pocos conocerían.

Con un puñetazo en la mandíbula lo dejé inconsciente el tiempo suficiente como para recoger algún utensilio que me resultaran útil. Caminando por la sala acopié algunos cordones que sujetaban las hermosas cortinas de las paredes, justo al lado de un grandioso espejo que me llenó de incertidumbre, al descubrir que aunque yo no me reflejara había alguien que no podía distinguir arrodillado al lado del cuerpo sin sentido del joven Shun, pero que si miraba hacia la realidad no había nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿era una ventana al mundo de los espectros? Todo cesó cuando el espejo se rompió en pedacitos con solo acércame para verlo mejor, misteriosamente este tampoco había podido aguantar el no poder reflejarme.

Sinceramente ese extraño suceso no me inspiró el menor miedo, pues aquí el que no tenía nada que perder era yo. Fui hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el chico y lo até fuertemente para que no se pudiera mover, a continuación con el aguijón de mi dedo a modo de bisturí le fui cortando desde la frente hacia los laterales de su cara, la piel de su rostro. Aquello hizo que se despertara con un terrible gemido pero que no pasó de ahí pues le había neutralizado a conciencia.

El tiempo para defenderse ya pasó y ahora solo le quedaba sufrir. Con gran precisión le arrebaté su rostro quedado solo con los músculos faciales. Ya no había quien lo reconociera, más o menos como había quedado yo. Su fuerte respiración y su estado de asombro no le hicieron enterarse mucho del dolor, y más aun cuando continué con la tortura. Le comencé a desgarrar el abdomen sin producirle hemorragia, para introducir mi mano en su interior y jugar con sus órganos internos; no quería saber que era lo que estaba sujetando pero tiré de ello y saque algún trozo del chico. Sus ojos sin parpados miraban asombrado al que le estaba haciendo sufrir, mientras apretaba lo que hubiera sacado sobre su cara derramando sangre sobre él.

¿Por qué estaba siendo tan cruel?, no lo sabía, solo que acabé abriéndole en canal completamente sin llegar a matarlo, sacándole las entrañas. Le había abierto hasta el tórax y podía ver su corazón latiendo agitado pero que se iba relajando poco a poco. El tiempo se agotaba y si quería sacar la información de mi presa debía hacerlo pronto o si no moriría en cualquier momento. Me mantuve arrodillado sobre él admirando mi obra sanguinaria, esperando a que apareciese la luz de su espíritu.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, fui a poner mi mano para entrar en su interior, pero de repente el prisionero sacó fuerzas de algún sitio y rompió sus ataduras sujetando mi mano fuertemente. Me estaba impidiendo que accediera al portal de su alma, me miraba sin expresión y sus ojos se fijaron en mis espaldas como si estuviera viendo a algún conocido. No había nadie detrás de mí, y aquello me hizo pensar en la persona que estaba arrodillada a su lado en el reflejo.

Después de asentir con la cabeza a lo que quisiera que estuviera detrás de mí, tranquilo y sin temores suavemente cambió el la presión del agarre y el mismo guió mi mano hasta si dejándome entrar en él. Pasé a su interior y lo absorbí completamente.

**Hay cosas que aun escapan a su comprensión, está en un mundo más complejo de lo que se imagina. Pero de momento está disfrutando de la consumición de la nueva adquisición, las corrientes de aire se agitan de un lado a otro en la sala a medida que este emerge de los pocos restos que habían quedado de Shun.**

Al brotar nuevamente no podía hacer nada más que llorar. ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿por qué fui tan cruel con un chico que no había hecho otra cosa que querer al prójimo?, lo que padecía ahora era lo que se podría denominar culpa. Unos remordimientos terribles me estaban carcomiendo y aunque tratara de mantenerlo en tercera persona, no podía evitar dejarme envolver por ese amor e inocencia que caracterizaba a mi última presa.

Acabé arrodillado en una esquina acurrucado en la posición fetal. No podía atreverme a viajar por el conducto de luz que era la vida del chico si no quería acabar peor aun de lo que estaba. Debía espera un tiempo hasta recuperarme y me quedé helado en el sitio mientras veía como por el agujero del techo entraba la gran llovizna.

Aunque no estuviera preparado sabia una cosa, que todos los trastornos de Shun de Andrómeda tenían una etiqueta que conectaba con los males de Shiryu de Dragón y con los míos propios… Atenea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: el anime Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es obra del Señor Masami Kurumada.**

Capítulo 7.

**En la terraza del exterior del templo de balneario todo seguía inmutable; nadie se había enterado de la nueva perdida y el verdugo del infierno seguía pasando desapercibido. En aquella solitaria zona, groseramente castigada por el paso del tiempo y la dejadez humana, lo único que transitaba el perímetro era el recorrer del agua de la tormenta que bajaba en torrente por las escaleras del Santuario. **

**Aunque esta vez se podía percibir algo más que las consecuencias de la tempestad, el crujir de la estructura del templo donde se había producido una salvaje ejecución. En su interior algún que otro pedrusco caía del techo en señal que había quedado bastante dañado, pero el ser que aguardaba en su sala más profunda no se preocupaba por eso. **

De pie ante los restos putrefactos del caballero de Andrómeda y solo con mis pesares, me arrodille blandiendo mi capa para depositarla sobre aquellos desechos humanos, los cuales fueron absorbidos hasta el más mínimo fluido y no dejaron rastro de la salvajada cometida. Aunque me inspiraba rabia y frustración que tanto Shun como Shiryu no pudiesen tener funerales con honores, pues pese a quien le pese, ambos ayudaron tanto como el patán de Seiya en las victorias de la diosa Atenea.

¿Por qué aun con vida, Shun me confundió con su hermano?, ¿Ikki sería el responsable de la muerte de Dohko?, no era posible pues por lo que pude evaluar, el Santo más jovencito lloraba una perdida. Todo era muy confuso, pero podría aclararlo cuando me concentrara y calmara por completo los fuertes sentimientos que aquellos momentos recorrían mi ser.

Inmerso en la oscuridad del lugar me volví a poner en pie y me di la vuelta mirando al interior de la sala. La piscina termal ya no era tan esplendida como antes, pues el derrumbe la había dejado en ruinas. Todo el habitáculo se había convertido en un lugar tan oscuro como el resto del recinto y sin demora camine al exterior, más ni pude dar un paso pues sentí una presencia espectral me rondaba y no podía ver.

¿Quién estaría incordiándome?, seguramente sería lo mismo que vi en el reflejo antes de que se rompiese. En aquella tenebrosidad sentía que alguien trataba de decirme algo pero que yo no era capaz de entenderlo. ¿Serían mis amas las Parcas que trataban de comunicarse conmigo?, frente a mis ojos, manteniéndose constantemente esquivo, alguien se manifestaba como si fuera una sombra pero no que podía llegar a divisar pues desaparecía si llegaba a fijarme.

No tenía toda la noche para entender lo que un ser del más allá quería decirme; arto de esperar, ignoré aquella presencia marchando a las afueras donde todo estaba tranquilo. Sin demoras comencé a subir por las escaleras hacia el nivel de Plata más, sorprendido me quedé cuando aquella manifestación invisible hizo acto de aparición a mis espaldas; sujetándome un hombro me detuvo totalmente.

Preparado para enfrentarme a lo que fuera, antes de poder darme la vuelta para descubrir de quien se podría tratar, sucedió algo extraño, mi visión en un rápido flash se adentró dentro del conducto de luz rosado que era la vida del Santo de Andrómeda. Sin voluntad sobre aquella manifestación, iba sin control y directo a algún acontecimiento concreto. Estaba recibiendo una visita guiada por los sucesos más interesantes del caballero.

**Esto no debería estar pasando, alguien que no pertenece al tapiz de los vivos está interfiriendo. ¿Podría tratarse de un nuevo jugador? Es un contratiempo desafortunado que no sabemos si puede poner en peligro los objetivos de la criatura. Nos veremos obligadas a tomar medidas drásticas si los planes se tuercen.**

¿Dónde estaba ahora?, parecían la terraza del Templo Principal de Atenea. La grandiosa estatua del Santuario me revelaba que estaba en lo cierto. En una noche despejada y sin la luz de la luna las estrellas brillaban en el cielo sin oposición.

Atenea estaba en aquel mirador desde donde se podía ver toda la extensión de su imperio, que empezaba a perder su magnificencia ante la mayor de sus indiferencias; ella era feliz mientras sus Santos la amaran ciegamente. Desde los ojos del joven Shun, que estaba sentado en los laterales del enorme terrado, pude ver como la muchacha era escoltada por Camus que la acompañaba silenciosamente en su paseo nocturno. Todos ellos estaban sin armadura, vestidos con las túnicas oficiales; desde que la última amenaza divina desapareció no había motivo para llevarlas dado que el mundo era un lugar seguro. Para mi asombro, el santo de Acuario parecía un perro faldero detrás de ella, no le hablaba mucho y su mirada era fría como el hielo.

A cada imagen que encontraba de ese personaje más crecía mi escepticismo, pues no parecía estar tan abatido como me contaron las Parcas; según ellas la persona que me amó estaba cerca de la desesperación y juraría por mi vida que ese personaje no lo estaba. ¿Sería posible que el nombre que guardaba en mi interior fuera el del traidor y no de la persona que me había amado?, ciertamente era posible, pues hasta el momento no tengo ningún recuerdo que me ligue a él.

Volviendo a la visión. Shun por su parte hablaba con Seiya el cual no se despegaba muy lejos de su señora en ningún momento. Ambos jóvenes conversaban con ciertas reticencias en señal que ya no eran tan amigos como antaño fueron.

- Mírales desde hace más de un año Camus no se ha despegado de su lado. – decía Seiya con envidia mirando a la chica y el caballero que la escoltaba. – Ese inútil no se merece estar tan cerca de ella. Yo soy el único que la ha salvado en múltiples ocasiones, soy el único que debería tener el honor de estar siempre a su lado.

- ¿Celos? – le respondió irónicamente el más joven tratando de parecer gracioso, mientras en su interior habitaba una gran incertidumbre. – No tenemos por qué competir entre nosotros, todos somos iguales y las leyes son claras, debemos amar a la diosa ciegamente.

- ¿Tú que sabes maricón?. – le respondió bruscamente poniéndose en agresivo mientras se levantaba y hacia el gesto de marcharse. – Preferirías que fuera un dios antes que una diosa, así podrías amarle de verdad y no falsamente como lo haces ahora.

- Seiya… ¿qué te pasa?, antes no eras así. – le respondió indignado y confuso. – Yo he luchado por Atenea tanto como tú. Es más…, he luchado tanto por ella como por ti.

- ¿Luchar o entorpecer? – el moreno se marchaba al interior del templo dejándolo solo. – Te podrías haber ahorrado participar en las guerras Santas, causas más problemas que los que resuelves. Habrías hecho mejor quedándote en casa haciendo punto como el maricón que eres.

- Eres muy cruel… no me extraña que ya no tengas amigos. – sus palabras fueron como un golpe bajo a quien se comportaba como un déspota. – Yo no soy como tú y no voy a reprocharte nada, si quieres actuar así por mí de acuerdo, quédate en tu mundo particular…. – de repente sintió un cosmos familiar que se acercaba con oscuras intenciones. – ¿Hermano?….

Después de tener que soportar escuchar al elegido de la diosa, me impresionó lo que vi a continuación. Por las escaleras ascendía otra vez aquel personaje encapuchado exteriormente idéntico a mí; llegaba velozmente a atentar a traición contra la vida de Saori.

Insólito pero cierto, aquel oscuro personaje estaba tratando de matar a la chica con un potentísimo ataque de fuego. Aun más raro fue ver como Camus, sin dudarlo un segundo, se interpuso en la trayectoria del ataque recibiendo el golpe mortal que estaba destinado a la diosa. Al no llevar coraza el impacto fue demoledor y violentamente su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo dando múltiples vueltas, acabó muy mal parado. Todo estaba sucediendo a un ritmo muy vertiginoso y el Santo de Andrómeda se había quedado perplejo e inmovilizado.

Con Camus moribundo, el asesino volvió a tratar de cumplir su objetivo por segunda vez, lanzando otro potentísimo golpe contra la chica que aún seguía impresionada por la rapidez del atentado. Pero Seiya esta vez se interpuso en aquel golpe mortífero lanzándose sin ninguna protección, tampoco dudó un segundo en dar su vida por ella. Al ver cómo fue golpeado en su espalda, puesto que se lanzó abrazando a su señora, sentí una gran satisfacción cuando de la boca de Pegaso brotó abundante sangre síntoma de que había sido reventado interiormente. Fueron catapultados lejos y la el rojo líquido del moreno impregnaba la cara de ella.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?, ya solo quedaban en pie Shun en estado de ausentismo, el ejecutor y nuevamente Atenea que se levantaba aparatando el cuerpo que la había salvado. La deidad con la cara manchada de sangre, al ver al moreno agonizando entró en cólera; su cetro apareció de la nada y se preparó para enfrentarse a quien trataba de asesinarla. Este último no se achicó ante la actitud amenazante de la portadora del bastón y hizo una tercera intentona, pero esta vez el factor sorpresa se había esfumando y la chica con una velocidad inimaginable esquivó la colisión y le golpeó seis veces en un movimiento como si se moviera con el tiempo estático. Era como si se hubiera dividido en varias personas en un solo momento y con el último choque dejaron al encapuchado reventado contra el suelo, creando una gran brecha.

Sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderse, el terrorista fue atacado una y otra vez por su objetivo, no podía hacer nada ante el poder de la diosa, el cual era terrible y con su enloquecida actitud no le daban mucho margen de maniobras evasivas.

Gritando su vara, sin perder la elegancia, el cosmos divino se desataba adquiriendo más presteza y vigor, haciendo más daño al encapuchado que iba perdiendo la protección que lo camuflaba a cada impacto. Aunque trataba de batirse en retirada no le dejaban huir y tras un macizo choque en la cabeza su capuchón desapareció descubriendo su identidad.

Había quedado tendido recostado a los pies de la gran estatua con la cabeza gacha, mientras la encolerizada mujer, firmemente, le levantaba el rostro con la parte circular de su cetro. Entre múltiples moretones se pudo ver el rostro de Ikki, el cual tosía con fuerza, posiblemente fuera por las hemorragias internas.

"Mi adorado caballero del Fénix, ¿eres tu quien ha tratado de matarme?.", tras un fuerte golpe en la cara con el bastón, brilló su aura divina empotrándolo contra la estatua nuevamente. "Pretendías dejar al mundo huérfano de quien lo protege y lo ama con delirio.", tras varios impíos bastonazos el santo miraba a su hermano pidiendo que lo ayudara, pero este estaba pasmado. "Esto es un acto de traición… bien conoces el castigo.", aprisionándolo otra vez con su energía en su mano se materializó una moneda, un óbolo, que suavemente se lo colocó en la boca tras ejercerle una gran presión con su cosmos. "Conozco tu habilidad para volver del infierno; con esta moneda te pagaré el viaje al Tártaro, condenándote por la eternidad.", su energía se estalló produciendo un gran aplastamiento que lo estaba asfixiando lentamente. "Muere amado mío, aunque con ello te lleves un trozo de mi corazón."

Sin hacerle preguntas pues la joven estaba fuera de sí, ejecutó la sentencia sin querer conocer los motivos del ataque. Agitándose horriblemente el pobre peliazul padecía un dolor agónico, la diosa le estaba aplicando un correctivo mortal y parecía disfrutar con ello. Mirando desesperado a su hermano este no reaccionaba, seguía en la misma posición que cuando apareció aplicando el primer ataque. "¡Shun!, hermano ayúdame.", primera vez en la vida que el chico le suplicó ayuda, pero no causó efecto pues seguía atónito.

Tras largos vómitos de sangre, los ojos de ajusticiado se volvieron rojos por la presión sanguínea, estaban a punto de reventar. Presentándose en el lugar aparecieron varios caballeros que habían venido alertados por el atentado, se trataba de Saga de Géminis que había llegado el primero a pesar de estar en una de las casas más bajas, Afrodita de Piscis y Shura de Capricornio. Los tres estaban asombrados al ver a la omnipresencia tan encolerizada, y más aun cuando escucharon como los ojos del santo del Fénix reventaron al igual que todos los huesos y órganos de su cuerpo.

Un gran charco de sangre se extendía en dirección a los pies de Saori, la cual se alejó evitando ensuciarse sus zapatos con los fluidos de un traidor. Con la mirada aun dislocada se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Seiya enardeciendo su aura, la cual envolvió al chico devolviéndolo a la vida y sanando sus heridas. Por otro lugar ya habían acudido a la cita la práctica totalidad del resto de Santos, todos sin sus armaduras. Shaka fue corriendo a comprobar el estado de Camus; abrazó su cuerpo evidenciando si estaba vivo.

- Atenea, Camus aun vive, debéis salvarlo. – le imploraba Shaka mientras Afrodita y Aldebarán estaban a su lado sin saber qué hacer. – Esta apunto de espirar, por favor haced algo.

- Ha sido un buen caballero, siento haber pensado mal de él en alguna ocasión...puede morir en paz. - increíble pero cierto, la muy zorra le iba a dejar morir cuando si no fuera por él, ella no estaría viva, pero en cambio si salvó la vida de Pegaso. Aquello dejó helados a todos los allí presentes.

- Shaka déjale descansar en paz. – soltó de repente Saga mientras recogía el cuerpo de Seiya por orden de la diosa y se lo llevaba al interior del templo para que reposara. – Puede que sea lo mejor para él.

El rubio no dejó las cosas así y convocó su aura, "No voy a dejar que eso suceda, ya ha habido demasiadas muertes en este Santuario como para dejar que sigan subiendo el numero.", su energía parecida a la de un dios rescató del viaje de muerte en el que estaba el caballero de los hielos, que recuperó el aliento fuertemente. Tanto Aldebarán como Afrodita sonrieron al verlo otra vez en el mundo de los vivos, pero el Santo de Géminis se quedó mirando pesimista como el resucitado se empezaba a recuperar lentamente.

Shaka había quedado muy extenuado por la energía gastada para recuperar el alma. Aldebarán se llevó el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo al undécimo templo, acompañado por Afrodita que a su vez ayudaba a caminar al salvador pues no podía mantenerse. Por otro lado se marcharon todos los demás al interior del templo principal escoltando a la diosa, la cual iba a dar cuidados personales a su Santo predilecto. Hyoga llegó en ese momento a la azotea del Santuario y vio el panorama, su maestro marchando a su templo para dejarle descansar y su amigo Pegaso por el otro. Eligiendo destino, sin decir palabra se fue con el grupo más numeroso ignorando el estado de su mentor.

Al irse todas las llamas de las farolas se apagaron suavemente quedando todo a oscuras. Sin hacer preguntas, todos ellos dejaron solo al pobre Shun sin preocuparse de su estado. El desgraciado chico empezó a llorar descorazonadamente cuando se quedó a solas con su hermano muerto hasta que ocurrió otro suceso.

Como de la nada apareció una brecha espacio temporal por la que Máscara Mortal hacía acto de presencia. Se diría que se venía del mundo de los muertos y parecía exhausto, cuando se encontró con el cadáver de Ikki su mirada se volvió acongojada, como si no hubiera podido hacer nada para evitar aquel terrible suceso. "Ikki ¿Qué has hecho?" No se había dado cuenta de que el hermano del difunto estaba también allí en un lateral de la enorme terraza. La misma la brecha espacial volvió a aparecer y se marcho otra vez al inframundo.

Nuevamente solo en su pesar, Shun lentamente fue caminando hasta el cadáver destrozado y lo abrazó con amargura impregnándose con su sangre. Sus llantos eran realmente desgarradores, un sufrimiento que no sabría calibrar.

Terrible escena de amargura, a partir de entonces nadie supo el por qué del ataque. Oficialmente el suceso quedó como un desvarío de un guerrero perturbado que amaba tanto a la diosa que no podría consentir que otros la quisieran como él; pero extraoficialmente la cosa era bien distinta, desde hacía ya tiempo que los cortes entre los niveles existían, pero no en el último de los accesos. Todo caballero tenía prohibido el paso al Templo Principal de la diosa si no eran convocados por ella.

Más tarde Shun fue interrogado duramente, pero había quedado tan perdido mentalmente que lo dejaron por desequilibrado y lo confinaron en la zona de los caballeros de Bronce. Al ser el hermano del traidor tenían sospechas de que pudiera estar implicado, si se atrevía a subir de nivel todos los que estuvieran por encima del tenían órdenes de matarlo. Fue el mismo caballero de Pegaso, una vez recuperado, quien lo condujo a su amplia prisión y lo tiró con gran violencia, "Quédate ahí nenaza y no se te ocurra salir del perímetro de Bronce, si no yo mismo te daré el golpe de gracia.", fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de otra persona.

El desgraciado chico estuvo un año sin contacto humano, todo el mundo lo evitaba. Permaneció así hasta la noche en que aparecí yo, ese era el motivo por el que aquel perímetro estuviera tan abandonado. Aunque Shun sabía que yo no era Ikki, no me extraña que me recibiera con los brazos abiertos y su actitud derrotista; contempló como Atenea asfixió a su hermano hasta reventarlo sin hacer nada para ayudarle.

Vi en primera persona lo cruel que fui con él y aun así no me odiaba, me agradecía que le hiciera aquello pues quería sufrir todo lo posible para expiarse a sí mismo. Pero no entendía a quien miró detrás de mí pues en sus recuerdos no había nadie, solo oscuridad.

Recorrí una vez más el tubo de luz, pero no salí del acontecimiento del atentado. ¿Habría pasado algo por alto?, en aquella terraza solo quedaban los hermanos y nadie más. Esta vez no observaba los acontecimientos desde los ojos de Shun, estaba de pié en el desolado mirador contemplándolos a ambos desde una perspectiva distinta. En el final de las escaleras apareció por fin aquel espectro no identificado que me señalaba hacia el cuerpo del difunto. No lo podía reconocer pues era una sombra oscura y si trataba de acercarme desaparecía.

Fui hasta el cuerpo que era llorado y abrazado por su hermano. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo bajo la túnica, pero esta se disolvía lentamente en el material aceitoso que se filtraba en la tierra. Era el mismo elemento del que estaba hecho mi manto que hasta ahora no lo había visto tan de cerca. Era eso lo que quería que me fijara, que la capa no estuviera hecha de simple tela, era la misma clase de protección que yo llevaba.

¿Qué podía pensar de aquello?, todo parecía indicar que las intenciones de las Parcas no eran como las que me habían dicho inicialmente, ¿tendrían algún plan alternativo?. Si pudiera hablar con ellas les preguntaría como era posible que Ikki tuviera la misma defensa que yo y, si este murió en aquel momento, ¿cómo es que hubiera otro con el mismo manto en la actualidad?, ¿lo habrían rescatado también?, y si era sí, ¿por qué fue a matar a Dohko en nombre de la diosa?

**Han sembrado la sombra de la duda en nuestro engendro. Alguien trata de hacerle desconfiar de nosotras, pero aun así no podemos decirle toda la verdad pues no la soportaría. Haremos algo para que se centre en su objetivo, matar a Atenea y al insidioso que lo traicionó a él tan vilipendiosa mente como a nosotras. **

¿Qué más iba a presenciar?, vagaba sin domino por el túnel de luz. Aunque quisiera detenerme en algún acontecimiento no podía; iba sin remedio a un atardecer en el Santuario unos días antes del atentado.

El caballero de la rosada armadura había tomado como alumnos a varios a aspirantes a caballeros y les estaba enseñando el arte de utilizar las cadenas. Estaban en la zona de entrenamiento en la parte más baja del Santuario cuando de repente apareció su hermano con su armadura puesta su cara era de aspecto cansado con grandes ojeras que hacían notar que no estaba durmiendo bien. Era costumbre que Ikki se ausentara durante largos periodos de tiempo, pero hacía algunos meses, más de los normales, que no sabía nada de él.

- ¡Hermano!, que alegría de verte. – solo al verlo corrió a sus brazos dándole un gran abrazo, que fue correspondido con mucho cariño. – Tienes un aspecto horrible ¿Dónde has estado tanto tiempo?

- Shun tenemos que hablar. – lo separaba del grupo de aprendices, los cuales se disolvieron con una sola orden de su maestro. Ambos se alejaron a alguna zona tranquila. – Hermano, hace ya tiempo que he estado recorriendo el infierno y he corroborado algo que no me podía creer.

- ¿Qué hacías en el infierno hermano? – preguntó preocupado mientras se sentaban en un muro

- Por tu propia seguridad mejor no conozcas todos los motivos. – su tono de voz se tornaba muy preocupado. – La vida se extingue Shun. – curiosa revelación, la misma que me hicieron las dueñas del tiempo a mí. – He estado cerca de la Fuente Amarilla y las almas caen pero no retornan al curso de la vida.

- ¿Cómo llegaste a la Fuente hermano?, Mascara Mortal es el único que puede acceder a ese lugar. – significativas palabras que pusieron en mi punto de mira al Santo de Cáncer. - ¿Qué quiere decir que se extingue la vida?

- Alguien está acaparando todo el ciclo de la vida. Nacimiento, muerte y resurrección, ¿nadie se ha dado cuenta que últimamente los niños nacen muertos?. Cuando me lo contaron no podía creerlo. – interesante, alguien le había contado lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo espiritual. – Tuve que bajar al inframundo a comprobarlo personalmente, hay que hacer algo para detenerlo.

- ¿Te vas a marchar otra vez? – preguntó apenado mientras agachaba la cabeza. - ¿No puedo ayudarte en tu misión?, podríamos informar a Atenea para que haga algo también.

- Tu no digas nada a nadie, esto tengo que hacerlo solo, no te debes inmiscuir. Pero si fracaso quiero que sepas que te quiero, que siempre he estado orgulloso de ti y que siempre lo estaré, suceda lo que suceda. – tras darle un gran abrazo el mayor le entregó algunas de las plumas de su armadura antes de marcharse. – Ten hermano, espero que te traiga suerte.

- Adiós hermano, espero que tengas éxito en tu cruzada. – el menor se quedó con muchas sombras en su espíritu, no entendía que pasaba pero tenía fe ciega en Ikki.

Todo se fue ensombreciendo lentamente y quedé en la oscuridad. Aquella conversación me dio a entender que Ikki fue informado de lo que sucedía y tratando de salvar el mundo atentó contra Saori. ¿Quién lo puso al corriente?, ¿ le habría dicho algo a Mascara Mortal para que le abriese las puertas de la Fuente Amarilla? Quiero respuestas y las quiero ya, ya me empezaba a cansar de que estar en esa situación en la que parecía que todo me llegaba a la mitad.

**¿Quiere respuestas por dolorosas que sean?, nosotras le llevaremos a un lugar donde podrá encontrarlas, aunque ello podría poner en peligro su anonimato. Hilaremos e hilaremos de manera frenética cambiando a nuestra arma de lugar, si Atenea lo descubre será su problema, no permitiremos que esa manifestación le haga titubear.**

Maldita sea, estaba siendo arrastrado violentamente al exterior del conducto de luz. De buenas a primeras estaba en el mundo real, pero este se estaba deshaciendo a bloques. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, como si la realidad estuviera hecha de fibras; todo a mi alrededor iba cambiando a medida que una ondulación se repetía una y otra vez.

El Santuario y su tempestad desaparecían gradualmente y a su vez aparecía otro paraje extraño pero igualmente feroz. Aun en la noche, el nuevo entorno era una gran estepa nevada donde una borrasca de frió y nieve la azotaba en dirección sur. ¿Era posible que me encontrara en Siberia?, todo me hacía pensar que si.

Siberia, el lugar de entrenamiento de Hyoga, me habían llevado a ese lugar por alguna razón. Solo podía pensar que mis señoras querían que me encontrara con el Caballero del Cisne, pues no tenía sentido que me alejaran así del Santuario y del espectro que trataba de ponerse en contacto conmigo.

Por aquellas longitudes las noches eran muy largas con lo cual no tenía problemas de encontrarme con el sol. En dirección norte guiado por la estrella Polar me preguntaba de la razón por la que el santo del Cisne estuviera tan lejos del lugar donde estaban condenados todos los caballeros, pero si mi rubio amigo estaba en esas tierras, me hacía una idea del lugar exacto de donde se podría encontrar. ¿Me plantará batalla? o bien morirá como su último compañero.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: el anime Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es obra del Señor Masami Kurumada.**

Capítulo 8.

**El viento que aquella noche circulaba cortando como la fina hoja de una navaja, parecía provenir del aliento del mismísimo Odín, el cual trataba de impedir en forma de ventisca glaciar, que la muerte con aspecto de guerrero tenebroso accediera al norte. Aun el espectro no se detiene ante nada ni ante nadie, seguro de la aparente inmunidad que se cree ostentar y la cual nunca le hemos dicho que posee. **

**Ese será su error, creerse inmortal por poseer una resistencia que pocos manifiestan. Impacientes estamos que llegue ese momento en el que aprenda que si no puedes enfrentar a un enemigo directamente da rodeos hasta atraparlo. Pero ese tiempo aun no ha llegado, pero intuimos que no está lejos. **

Impresionante la fuerza del viento, esta parte del planeta es realmente hostil con la vida. No tengo ganas de compadecer a los pobres diablos que vivan por estas longitudes, supongo que ellos debieran estar acostumbrados a esas condiciones y esta tormenta sería de lo más normal.

Mi capa ondulaba fuertemente pero sin llegar a congelarse. Aunque gélidas, aquellas temperaturas no eran capaces de penetrarla y yo estaba caliente en su interior. La estepa era de dimensiones colosales, nieve y más nieve hasta donde alcanzara la vista pero yo sabía muy bien hacia donde iba.

Guiado por los recuerdos de mis dos grandes victimas iba directo al lugar donde hace muchos años Hyoga perdió a su madre, y desde entonces permanece en el fondo manteniendo su belleza intacta por las bajas temperaturas de lo profundo del océano Ártico. Si estaba ahí era porque el rubio también lo estaba y me hacía una idea de lo que pudiera estar haciendo.

Su madre muerta es un recuerdo muy fuerte en el caballero del Cisne y si a eso le añadimos que su cadáver aun se conserva, es una rival directa hacia Atenea, que no sería el ser más importante en la vida del jovencito. ¿Le habrá ordenado que se deshaga del cuerpo?, estoy impaciente por saber cuál es su penalidad, pues estaba claro que la diosa se había dedicado afondo a amargar la vida a sus Santos.

Aunque hay cosas que me tienen aun más intrigado que saber que penurias soporta; el debe darme alguna conexión al menos con el personaje que me amó y tal vez con el que me traicionó. Era lógico pensar que si tuviera un idilio prohibido, muy poca gente debiera de conocerlo, pero él fue el discípulo de Camus, la personificación de mis incertidumbres. Su actitud no la tenía del todo clara, pues aparentemente parecía estar en el bando de la diosa.

Con cautela llegué a lo alto de la colina la cual tras ella esperaba encontrar a mi objetivo; extrañamente el viento dejó de soplar con solo alcanzar la cima, como si las fuertes corrientes no azotaran aquel entrante de mar con su superficie congelada. Desde lo alto podía verlo todo con total precisión, la noche estaba completamente despejada y la aurora boreal estaba en el cielo dándole una magia relajante a aquel momento. Mirando al fondo, justo en medio de las grandiosas dimensiones del lugar pude localizar a un personaje que estaba de pie sobre los hielos y que portaba la armadura del Cisne.

Hyoga, el penúltimo de los santos predilectos que quedaba con vida, pero por poco tiempo. A excepción del puerco de Seiya pero que también tenía sus horas contadas el muy desgraciado.

Bajé por el otro lado de la pendiente directo a encontrarme con el chico que estaba estático en el sitio. Parecía estar esperándome a mí o a alguien más, era muy extraño su comportamiento. Sin demoras llegué hasta su posición sin importar ser descubierto. Cuando me encontraba a unos cien metros el joven se dio la vuelta encarándome.

No pareció extrañarse de que apareciera un encapuchado, ¿me volverá a confundir?, eso ya sería el colmo. Sin que este hiciese nada, dejó que llegara hasta muy cerca del y me puse a dar vueltas a su alrededor esperando acontecimientos.

- Sabía que ocurriría esto…. – de repente se puso en posición combativa amenazándome con su puño. – Atenea ha mandado alguien a finalizar el trabajo de destruir el cuerpo de mi madre, pero no sabía que dispondría a un guerrero de incógnito. – su aura glaciar emergió de repente envolviendo el lugar y convirtiéndolo en un gigantesco refrigerador. – Camus no logró destruir el cuerpo en mi combate en la casa de Libra, cuando lo hundió aun más. Tú tampoco lo lograras. ¿Qué pasa que no tienes el valor de mostrarme quien eres?

Mis sospechas se confirmaron; el rubio jovencito estaba ahí preservando el cuerpo sin vida de su madre. Me iba a hacer frente protegiéndolo, aunque sabía que si quería encolerizarlo de verdad, tal vez por una única vez, iba a complacer los deseos de la diosa y destruyera el cuerpo yo mismo. Con mi mano le hice la señal de despedida justo antes que me disolviera en mi estado líquido atravesando el suelo de hielo y adentrándome en las profundidades.

"¡Vuelve aquí desgraciado!", pude escuchar perfectamente como Hyoga golpeaba la superficie creando un descomunal boquete y se lanzaba al agua a perseguirme. Iba a ser una carrera que yo la tenía ganada pues podía respirar bajo el agua tanto tiempo como quisiera. Como una masa vermiforme, llegaba a las profundidades evitando las ráfagas de energía helada que eran lanzadas tras de mí pero que no llegaban a alcanzarme.

Ganando distancia lo perdí de vista mientras me perdía en la oscuridad de lo más profundo. El barco estaba en fondo de una gran llanura submarina, milagrosamente aun no se había desquebrajado, manteniendo su forma medianamente intacta. Me adentré en su interior y busqué con calma la habitación donde se encontraba el cadáver; mi perseguidor aun se mantenía muy por detrás de mí y tenía tiempo para localizarlo.

Tras abrir una puerta, aun en mi forma amorfa, la encontré ahí aun perfecta, inmaculada pese al largo paso del tiempo. No me extraña que Atenea la considerara una difunta enemiga, su belleza aun muerta rivalizaba directamente con la de ella.

Sin esperar mucho la envolví y la saqué de ahí para llevármela a la superficie. Sin que mi perseguidor se diera cuenta, cuando él accedió al barco yo ya la estaba trasladando. Pero percibí perfectamente el momento en el que no se la encontró en el lugar donde debiera estar, porque el barco estalló en mil pedazos por una explosión helada. La onda expansiva de la colosal detonación hizo que me tambaleara hasta el punto de soltar mi captura, la cual se desplomó cual pesado plomo en algún lugar del oscuro fondo.

Si bajaba a por ella me descubriría, por eso decidí dejarla ahí y emerger para ver como estaría de ánimos mi rival. Sin más aproveché el hueco que había producido para salir de un gran salto a la vez que recuperaba mi forma humana.

¿Qué pasaba?, llevaba un largo tiempo esperando en la superficie y no emergía. ¿Por qué no se decide a salir?, miraba a través del traslucido hielo esperando encontrarme con la figura enfurecida de Hyoga, pero no quería aparecer y mi frustración iba en aumento. De repente evidencié como si un cisne ascendiera como un rayo desde el fondo y el suelo comenzó a temblar fuertemente. Como su fuera un géiser, el hielo se rompió soltando un gran chorro de agua que ascendía hacia lo alto conmigo en su interior.

Sentía que en aquel golpe estaba cargado de rabia, de pérdida y unos deseos homicidas que harían encoger de miedo al más temible de los dioses. Al alcanzar los cien metros de altura toda aquella fuente se congeló dejándome atrapado en su interior.

**Hyoga esta enfurecido, no ha encontrado el cuerpo de su madre y ahora va a descargar todas sus iras contra nuestra bestia. Se mantiene a esperas delante del gigantesco pilar de hielo que ha creado con su energía, esperando a que reapareciera el sicario que cree que ha sido enviado por el Santuario.**

Desde el interior de la columna podía ver la aurora boreal, que aun brillaba en el cielo. Iba a presenciar el combate que llevaba tanto tiempo añorando, uno en el que podría desatar toda mi fuerza sin importa ser descubierto. ¿Por qué hacerle esperar más?, concentré mi energía y decidí entrar en acción.

La estructura se empezaba a desquebrajar con la expansión de mi cosmos. Mi aura oscura la estaba fundiendo a un ritmo muy veloz. En el exterior unas cien mil estelas en forma de dragones la estaban rodeando rompiéndola rápidamente ante el asombro del rubio que se creyó que era su amigo Shiryu al que se estaba enfrentando. En cierta forma sí que era su amigo pues su alma radicaba en mi interior y podía usar sus técnicas cuando quisiera, al igual que las de su compañero Shun.

- ¿Shiryu?, no puedes ser tu. – con su escudo se cubría de los múltiples trozos de hielo que caía como balas. – Tú no ayudarías a Atenea después de lo que te hizo….

Con la ayuda del Dragón Ascendente acabé rompiendo mi prisión, haciendo que enormes cascotes cayeran como misiles sobre mi presa, el cual no se inmutó al verlos y con su puño los fue destrozándolos uno tras otro. Sin creer que me contraatacara se lanzó a lo alto lleno de rabia envuelto en su energía como si fuera un cometa helado.

"Que la Aurora Boreal te destruya miserable", gritaba con fuerza a medida que se dirigía a impactarme, pero invocando la "Tempestad Nebular" le respondí con las terribles corrientes del caballero de Andrómeda que lo fueron frenando suavemente y solo consiguió golpearme levemente pero haciéndome caer al piso desde lo poco que había quedado del pilar.

- ¿Shun?, no es posible que seáis ni uno ni otro. – estaba asombrado de que conociera las técnicas de sus amigos y saltó a mi posición a volverme a atacar. – Seas quien seas tú final ha llegado. Que el Polvo de Diamantes purifique el pecado que acabas de cometer al acabar con el cuerpo de mi madre.

Como un poseso se abalanzó sobre mí dándome de lleno con su increíble velocidad y arrogándome en la distancia. Lleno de escarcha me levanté dolorido mientras mi poder regenerador entraba en acción y me sanaba de todas mis heridas. Dando una elegante vuelta sobre mí mismo me deshice de los pocos restos de hielo que quedaban en mí, y me preparé para mi turno. Mi energía apareció con vigor e iba a aplicar mis agujas escarlatas sobre mi presa, como creo que en otro tiempo hice.

Todo el ambiente se tornó en una bruma rojiza, que me arropó completamente al igual que a mi enemigo, el cual estaba asombrado de que me hubiese vuelto a poner en pie. Corriendo se lanzó a atacarme pero la bruma era tan espesa que me camufló perfectamente y su energía se desperdició inútilmente. Por fin iba a descubrir mi autentica fuerza.

Yo no podía detectarlo a él, la niebla lo impedía, pero unos catorce círculos de diferentes tamaños y tonalidades entre rojos y amarillos aparecieron alrededor de donde se encontraba Hyoga indicándome su ubicación. No paraban de moverse de un lado a otro mientras los brillantes círculos lo seguían tratando de ponerse en un lugar concreto de su cuerpo.

**El incauto santo de Atenea se cree que esas manifestaciones no son nada que debiera temer. Inmerso en la espesa bruma, no se imagina que esas esferas de diferentes tonalidades serán su perdición si logran situarse en el lugar preciso. Jugando con ellas hipnotizado por su forma brumosa, la cual se disolvía y recomponía con el solo paso de su mano. Dejó que una de ellas se le pegara mucho al cuerpo, comprobando como brilló fuertemente perdiendo su apariencia afable y una estela rojiza apareció de la nada atravesándolo limpiamente.**

Aquellas órbitas me indicaban el momento preciso en el que un punto vital estaba en el punto de mira y podía ejecutar mi mortal movimiento sin posibilidad de que lo esquivara. Al ver todos mis círculos concentrados en el piso me imaginé que Hyoga se encontraría arrodillado sufriendo las mil penalidades de mi veneno.

- Esta técnica la conozco, la he sufrido en otra ocasión hasta la peor de sus consecuencias. – pude imaginar que se estaba levantando al elevarse todas mis dianas junto con él. Otro de los puntos brillaba indicándome que había encontrado un punto vital. – La Aguja Escarlata….

Se silenció cuando fue atravesado inmaculadamente de lado a lado, volviendo a caer arrodillado gemía fuertemente. Mientras no podía hacer nada para evitar el acoso de mis señales que lo perseguían allá donde fuera, se mantuvo poco tiempo sufriendo y empezó a correr dando vueltas en el mar de bruma.

- ¿Por qué te mantienes escondido?, ¿te parece divertido estar camuflado cual cobarde?, aparece y enfréntate dignamente a mí. – tres de mis indicadores se colocaron en su sitio justo y en el preciso momento en el que esperó para que reapareciera, pero en lugar de hacerlo me abalancé contra él impactándole tres nuevos aguijonazos. – Co…bar...de...

¿Se merecía morir así?, por fin había encontrado a alguien que quería hacerme frente con todas sus ganas y lo iba a cazar lentamente como si fuera una serpiente tras un ratoncito. No quería que eso pasara y despejé aquella bruma rojiza tan misteriosamente como la cree, comprobando como el rubio estaba tirado bocabajo en el piso sobre el charco de su propia sangre. Había recibido cinco de mis aguijones y no podía aguantar más las hemorragias.

Corriendo una vez más fui hasta él dándole la vuelta y le aplique el golpe que frenaría todo fluido de sangre pero no el efecto del veneno. Con ello sabía que lo estaba condenando a tener que recibir todos hasta el último de mis aguijones para que pasara a mejor vida y no quedara como un muerto viviente en la tierra. Pero no me importaba pues iba a disfrutar aquel momento.

El chico se levantó al poco tiempo encendiendo su cosmos, "Te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho… no por salvarme la vida voy a dejar de atacarte.", me dijo lanzándome una amenaza que no me importaba en absoluto, veamos qué es lo que puede ofrecerme.

"Trueno del Alba", gritó lanzando su ráfaga helada la cual esquivé mientras me dirigía hacia él mentalmente diciéndome que si quería hacerme algo más debía esforzarse mejor. Convirtiéndome en una estela rojiza fui bordeando su rayo y le impacté dos de mis nuevas agujas las cuales hicieron gritar de frustración a mi oponente. "Maldito asesino, estate quieto de una vez.", gritaba lanzando sus ráfagas a discreción.

Mi velocidad incrementada con la fuerza del mis dos presas anteriores era demasiado para la mediana rapidez de Hyoga. Yendo en espiral me fui acercando hasta él convirtiéndome en la estela mortal aplicándole el octavo y noveno golpe. Acabó nuevamente arrodillado y con las venas del cuello completamente oscuras, señal de que mi veneno lo estaba circulando provocándole un dolor que no me podía imaginar pero que su cara me revelaba que tenía que ser insufrible.

- No… teee…. perdonearae… estaaoo…. – no se le entendía lo que decía pues estaba perdiendo la facultad de hablar, la labor de la aguja escarlata seguía su curso aunque no provocara sangre.

A partir de entonces la cosa se tornó más rápida, pues al lanzarme contra él esta vez sí que sujetó mi mano levantándome sobre si y me estrelló contra el piso haciéndome atravesar la capa de hielo y arrogándome al fondo del océano. Reapareciendo a sus espaldas creando otro boquete, le impacté la décima de mis aguijas, pero no tuve tiempo de alejarme del pues otra vez me sujetó. Dando vueltas sobre sí me hizo deslizarme sobre el hielo y lanzó su todopoderoso "Polvo de Diamantes" con la fuerza del cero absoluto.

El impacto fue demoledor pero carente de gran parte de su fuerza, pues su sentido del movimiento se estaba consumiendo al igual que el de su habla y su vista. Acabé otra vez aprisionado en un cúmulo de hielo, el cual, el joven se encargó de destruir en mil pedazos creyendo que así me demolería, pero estaba muy equivocado, pues antes de que eso ocurriera solo tuve que disolverme en mi estado líquido para reaparecer intacto.

Si esto era lo que me podía ofrecer el combate estaba listo para sentencia, ante el asombro de Hyoga por verme reaparecer cuando creyó que me había eliminado, le demostré cual equivocado estaba al lanzarle los últimos cuatro aguijonazos, los cuales lo dejaron tirado bocabajo por el suelo sin misericordia.

Todas las venas de su cuerpo estaban hinchadas y ennegrecidas, deseosas de reventar si no fuera porque yo se lo impedía con mí poder. Por el momento verlo tirado por el suelo retorciéndose de dolor no me importaba, ¿debía dejar que todo su cuerpo reventara en una gran hemorragia que acabaría con su vida indoloramente?, o bien, ¿debía aplicar mi último movimiento hundiéndolo en un mundo de dolor que pocos conocían?

"Madre….", fue lo último que pude escuchar del rubio que parecía haber enloquecido, pues se había arrastrado sobre la superficie helada hasta colocarse mirando al fondo donde me imaginaba que habría localizado el cuerpo de su progenitora aunque estuviera en lo más oscuro y profundo de aquel mar.

Pobre diablo, la luz de su alma no emergía, señal que se aferraba al mundo de los vivos aunque estuviera padeciendo mil angustias. Con su mano podrida acariciaba la superficie del hielo mientras se estaba deshaciendo interiormente, iba a poner el colofón digno a aquellas penurias lanzando el Antares definitivo.

De una patada le di la vuelta y mi aura oscura apareció tan fuerte que no pudo ocultar a la rojiza que brillaba en la parte más exterior. El chico me miraba abstraído en sus dolores cuando, cuál fue mi sorpresa que tras el al otro lado del piso de hielo apareció flotando el cadáver de su madre. Parecía haber emergido a despedir al hijo que siempre la había estado cuidando. Aquello hizo que una sensación pavorosa me recorriera, el amor era un sentimiento muy fuerte que era capaz de mantener a los moribundos en el mundo de los vivos e incluso traer a los muertos del más allá.

Desplegué toda mi energía en aquel Antares, el cual impactó directamente en el pecho atravesando incluso el muro de hielo e impactando también en su madre muerta, la cual se perdió otra vez en el fondo. El orificio de entrada era demasiado grande como para que no saliera sangre y se desangró en pocos segundos sin poder ocultar por más tiempo que la luz de su espíritu emergiera fuertemente.

**Que recoja su premio y las respuestas que necesita, mientras nosotras lo devolvemos al lugar de donde nos lo llevamos. En la vez anterior nadie se percato que lo sacamos esperemos que al restituirlo suceda lo mismo. **

Tras una fuerte sacudida, otra vez volvió a ocurrir aquel acontecimiento extraño que transformaba mi entorno, pero esta vez de una manera menos violenta que la otra vez. Ignorándola deposité mi mano en el portal de Hyoga y me adentraba en su interior a la vez que en la luz de su vida que iba a presenciar automáticamente, la curiosidad era superior a mí.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: el anime Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es obra del Señor Masami Kurumada.**

Capítulo 9.

**Maldición, nuestros hilos se han roto en mil pedazos mientras procedíamos al intercambio de ubicación. Nuestra bestia rechaza ser trasportado nuevamente al Santuario de Atenea. ¿Cómo es posible que su poder haya desarrollando de tal manera que puede interferir en el nuestro?. No obstante, experiencias pasadas hablan por sí solas y aunque es una desafortunada decisión de la criatura, no nos es conveniente forzarlo contra su voluntad, pues podría tratar de escapar a nuestro control. Aunque no sepamos qué es lo que lo retiene en Ciberia, cuando él lo decida lo devolveremos a las coordenadas de donde lo arrebatamos. **

Comenzaba a repeler ser el pelele de turno que podía ser manejado de un lugar a otro sin tan siquiera preguntarme si estaba listo o no. ¿Quién se han creído mis señoras para tratarme así?, mis poderes se expandían con la fuerza de los tres Santos de Bronce y no solo era capaz de estar en el interior del caótico haz de luz blanco que era la vida del Cisne, también podía percibir todo lo que mi alrededor estuviese sucediendo aun estando en estado de trance.

Mi capucha brilló más de lo debido y con una potente onda psíquica segué totalmente la desfragmentación de mi entorno volviendo a Ciberia. La enorme extensión de agua congelada antes libre de corrientes glaciares, se vio sometida de repente por una ventisca feroz que parecía borrar las huellas de mi combate, ¿sería una señal de enojo por parte de quienes me devolvieron al mundo de los vivos?. A pesar de todo estaba decidido a quedarme, aun me quedaba por hacer una cosa en nombre de la memoria de Hyoga. Todo dependería de lo que encontrara a en su esencia, pues si no me gustaba lo que viera borraría de la existencia aquello que más le importaba, pero sí en cambio si mi visión fuera buena haría algo para que descansara tranquilo.

Por dónde empezar; que encontraré en él ¿ al traidor?, ¿la conexión con Camus…?, ¿sería el que me amó, o bien el que me traicionó?, por otro lado tal vez… ¿vería alguna nueva barbaridad por parte de Atenea o la de su lacayo más fiel?. Sobre todo quería entender la actitud tan extraña del rubio en los acontecimientos que había vivido en mis anteriores visiones.

¿Qué demonios?, las ganas de sonreír me invadieron al ver esa escena. Justo al final de uno de los conductos luminosos di con un hecho peculiar, me había remontado muy atrás en el tiempo. Me fue grato ver a un muy jovencito niño llegando en tren a esas estepas heladas mientras era recibido por un joven caballero, Camus y su mirada fría como el hielo. La reacción del pequeño fue la de pánico al encontrarse con tal faz. Eso fue lo que me hizo realmente gracia del acontecimiento pues el tiempo le enseñaría que su nuevo tutor solo era frío de exterior.

¿Era bueno sentir aquello?, era otra nueva experiencia el tener ganas de reír, pero no me detuve en pensar en ello. Tras echar una ojeada rápida a esos años inútiles para mi causa, que no me servían para nada, pero que no podía dejar de ver pues observar al caballero de Acuario en una actitud tan distinta a como lo había visto hasta ahora me infundía otra emoción que no me atrevía a calificar, era una mezcla de relax e hipnotismo que no sabía que podía significar.

Tras unos pocos minutos llegué al punto en el que me encontraba en la casa del Escorpión, era el primer encuentro con el Cisne y no había visto lo que pasó a continuación después del que el Dragón y Pegaso se marcharan de mi templo. Por lo que podía advertir yo conocía a Camus desde hacía tiempo, incluso le perdoné la vida a su discípulo en su honor.

Más o menos todo lo demás lo había visto en la vida de Shiryu y Shun hasta llegar el momento en el que todo fuimos resucitados por la divina voluntad de la bastarda que se hacía llamar diosa del amor y la justicia. Ahora todas mis ansias de saber iban a mejorar sustancialmente.

**Engendro estúpido, tu precipitada insubordinación ha provocado que algo se agite en el interior del Santuario. No sabemos de qué se puede tratar, pues estamos tan concentradas en ti que no podemos ver qué sucede más allá de donde te encuentras. Aun no te puedes enfrentar solo contra todo el peso del Santuario, pero tú sigues ensimismado e ignorante con la visión del príncipe de los hielos. **

Era tarde, el atardecer de un precioso día de otoño; el ocaso daba al cielo un tono teja rojizo. En el cielo algunas nubes impregnadas por el color del entorno estaban repartidas con una curiosa colocación que parecía provenir de un lienzo pintado. Las hojas caídas y marchitas se encontraban por todas las escaleras del Santuario, un santuario que aun mantenía parte del encanto con el que vivió en su época más feliz.

Aunque había sentimiento de malestar por las leyes que Atenea restableció citándolas de los manuscritos milenarios que se suponía que estaban perdidos, pero que de repente reaparecieron sin saber cómo, no había más remedio que acatar los escritos que se iban proporcionando de vez en cuando. Solo la diosa y algunos de sus santos tenían acceso a esos documentos pero no se sabía quiénes eran los privilegiados. Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu desde luego no tenían acceso, pero los jóvenes se imaginaban que tal vez su compañero Seiya sí. Otro de los que se suponía que tenía posibilidades de leer las escrituras era Dohko de Libra, que al ser el más viejo y sabio de todos era normal que pudiera estudiarlos.

Cuando entro en vigor las dos primeras de sus leyes, la del Celibato y la de la Fidelidad Fiel, fue como un mazazo para muchos pues les condenaba a una vida de soledad perpetua sin posibilidad de renunciar a su cargo, ambos castigados con la muerte. Y eso fue solo el principio de una larga lista de nuevas normas de convivencia que iba a crear mucha crispación entre los Santos del Zodiaco.

El rubio ascendía por las escaleras de la casa de Sagitario tan solo con las vestimentas oficiales, iba en dirección a ver a su maestro cuando escuchó palabras que provenían de uno de los laterales exteriores del templo. Reconocía las voces y se asomó curioso a ver qué sucedía pues no era normal que la gente hablara en los laterales de los inmuebles.

- Rojo por fuera blanco por dentro…. – parecía ser la voz de Camus, que pronunciaba entre algunas risas. – De dulce sabor y pecado castigo. - ¿qué estaba diciendo? se preguntaba el rubio mientras se alongaba a la esquina y comprobaba que Camus estaba de frente a la persona que en otro tiempo fui, ambos equipados con las respectivas armaduras doradas. A la espalda de acuario llevaba una manzana roja y parecía ocultarla tratando que el peliazul la adivinara.

- No sé de qué se podrá tratar… ¿tal vez tenga que ver con el pecado original? – le respondió mi persona con picardía sin que Hyoga supiera de que estaban hablando. – Hola Hyoga, no te escondas en la esquina. – le había descubierto y actuaban con total normalidad.

- Hyoga, ¿no sabes que es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas? – le reprendió su maestro aun ocultando la manzana en el interior de su capa. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Iba a buscarle, Atenea quiere vernos en el pórtico del Santuario para encargarnos una misión. – sin ningún mal pensamiento el joven caminó hacia ellos y entrego el mensaje que le habían dicho que le comunicara. – ¿Vosotros que hacéis aquí?

- Aburrirnos…. – le respondió otra vez con mucha simpatía el que fui, mientras el francés sujetaba por un hombro al más joven y se lo llevaba empujándolo graciosamente. – Nos vemos cuando vuelvas… ¿vale? – se dirigió a su compañero dorado.

- Camina novelero. – reprendía al joven con varios empujones, y después se refirió a mí. – De eso no tengas dudas….

La manzana que ocultaba el Santo de Acuario la disimuló muy bien tras su capa mientras se despedía del Escorpión con un fuerte apretón de manos. Pero hubo un detalle muy sutil que Hyoga se percató sin pretenderlo, en aquel apretón había algo más, pues las manos no se separaron de repente después del choque; los dedos pulgares se movían acariciando la parte exterior de la palma; a continuación y con serenidad, ambas manos se fueron alejando manteniéndose el mayor tiempo posible juntas, hasta que irremediablemente las yemas de los dedos corazón se separaron como si se hubiera desunido un imán que se mantenía muy fuerte.

El Cisne no había sospechado nada raro hasta ese momento en el que pensó mal por un instante, pero como sabía que eran muy buen amigos trató de quitar de su mente esos malos pensamientos. Se marchó con su maestro pero este antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina de la casa escuchó una palabra, "Manzana", y ambos miraron hacia el lugar donde se había quedado el Santo de Escorpio que seguía en el sitio con la mano extendida para recibir algo.

Sabiendo que estaban hablando en clave, Camus sacó la roja fruta y se la lanzó diciéndole que la disfrutara, dándole un bocado el peliazul le hizo una reverencia de despedida. Después de aquello ambos Santos de hielo se fueron a realizar a Asgard una misión de pacificación en aquellas latitudes. Ni el más joven ni el mayor hablaron del tema, aunque Hyoga tenía grandes ganas de preguntar por la actitud tan extraña del francés y el griego. Sin más, salí de aquel haz de luz para recorrer hasta otro momento temporal; sabía perfectamente que no iban a hablar durante su viaje.

Al retornar a los acontecimientos, era de noche cuando los dos Santos habían vuelto a la entrada del Santuario. Amparados en un firmamento que estaba encendido por una infinidad de estrellas, los dos se detuvieron un poco antes de llegar al umbral para hablar tranquilamente. Sobre los laterales de una de las grutas de acceso el mayor se apoyó y le preguntó.

- Hyoga… te he visto algo distante y distraído en estos días, ¿qué dudas te surcan por la cabeza? – su maestro intuía que llevaba varios días queriendo preguntar algo pero que no se atrevía a sonsacar. - ¿Tienes algo que decirme?, o bien, ¿quieres preguntarme algo?

- Maestro Camus…. – sabía que lo que iba a contar a lo mejor no le podía gustar al más adulto. – Ya sé que no soy quien para sospechar nada malo, bueno… que no es malo en sí… pero tal vez…. – no sabía cómo expresarse. - No quiero que os pase nada malo ni a usted ni a…. – quiso decir mi nombre pero no le pude escuchar, otra vez se me había vetado el conocimiento de mi antigua identificación.

- A mí tampoco me gustaría que te pasara malo a ti, ni a ninguno de los Santos del Zodiaco…. Pero amigo mío, no te detengas en pensar que está bien y que está mal si en tu corazón todo te dice que vas en la dirección correcta. – claramente estaba hablándole con evasivas pero que podía entender muy bien. – Al corazón no se le puede imponer nada, pues aunque creamos que lo podemos dominar y someter, eso el la mayor de las quimeras posibles.

- Camus me sorprendes, esas palabras no son propias de ti. – estaba claramente impactado por aquel silogismo emocional, demasiado cálido para la personalidad de su mentor. – ¿Y si ese razonamiento os guíe a una muerte segura? – todos sus dudas se formularon en aquella cuestión. – ¿Sacrificaríais vuestra propia vida por un impulso emocional?

- Hace tiempo me formule esa pregunta incontables veces… ¿y sabes cuál fue mi respuesta? – tanto el joven como yo estábamos desando escuchar la respuesta. – Si Atenea ha arriesgado su vida por amor a la humanidad en múltiples ocasiones sin importarle el riesgo, ¿por qué yo no puedo arriesgar mi vida igualmente por un motivo un poco menos altruista, pero igual de significativo?

- Comprendo maestro…. – se hacía una idea de lo que le estaba diciendo. – Admiro vuestra determinación y si en algún momento pudiera ayudaros no dudéis en contar conmigo.

Ambos obviaron aquella conversación y trataron de pasarla por alto durante los siguientes días. Pero con el paso de los meses surgió un acontecimiento que provocó más temores y dudas en el joven, el cual quería preguntarle directamente a mi persona. El recuerdo del dialogo con su mentor, aunque relativamente en clave, no fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo.

En un rápido flash salte temporalmente a algunas horas después del suceso que provocó la incertidumbre, en las que Hyoga aprovechó un momento en el que estaba a solas conmigo para interrogarme.

Eran altas horas de la madrugada. Ya habían llegado los fríos invernales y todo el Santuario estaba cubierto por un espeso manto de nieve menos las escaleras que lo circulaban. Por la senda de salida de la octava casa del Zodiaco descendía del templo principal el rubio jovencito equipado con su armadura y con un pequeño presente envuelto en un trapo.

Sabía que aquella noche tocaba guardia al santo del escorpión y estaría despierto hasta que cambiara el turno. Sin dudas se dirigió al interior del espacioso templo el cual estaba totalmente sumido en la oscuridad. No había ninguna antorcha ni utensilio que lo alumbrara, el joven se preguntaba si yo estaba ahí dentro. Caminó sigiloso por la mitad de los pilares transitando con cuidado de no chocar con ningún objeto pero sin encontrar al señor de la casa. De repente se escuchó mi antigua voz a sus espaldas y guardó el regalo que había traído tras de sí.

- Hyoga. ¿Qué te trae por mi casa a estas horas de la noche? – había aparecido tras el chico con el sigilo de un depredador nocturno con su armadura equipada; su aura dorada iluminó la estancia con gran candidez. - ¿Has venido a acusarme de algo? – pregunto simpáticamente con una media sonrisa sagaz, mientras se le acercaba hasta colocarse frente a frente, el calor de su aura era un reflejo de lo ardiente que era interiormente.

- ¿Te gusta estar a oscuras? – sin tapujos el joven le respondió sin parecer amable.

- Soy un animal nocturno, veo perfectamente en la oscuridad. – su aura disminuía en intensidad y se quedaban en media penumbra, solo se les distinguía un poco las siluetas y las faz de la caras. – En la oscuridad se han cometido las mayores de las locuras posibles, crímenes…, complots… y como no… pasiones prohibidas. – con total naturalidad seguía en su tono amigable y astuto. – Quien esté libre de culpa en eso, que tire la primera piedra.

- He venido a traerte un presente…. – el joven desenvolvió lo que ocultaba en sus manos que se trataba de una roja manzana y se la ofreció esperando ver su reacción. – Espero que te guste.

- Una manzana… interesante. – la cogió y sin pensarlo mucho le pegó un mordisco. – Es extraño que hayas manzanas en los campos de cultivo del santuario en esta época del año. – con un solo mordisco se la ofreció al joven. – ¿Te gustaría probar un trozo? – ante la negativa del rubio le pegó otro mordisco, su actitud era muy natural. La volvió a poner en su palma extendida e iluminando fuerte a la fruta continuó. - ¿Sabes que simboliza el pecado original?

- Si, Eva y Adán desobedecieron las ordenes divinas, fueron castigados por ello y todo por una sola manzana. – en aquella media luz comenzó a hacer frío por el cosmos del joven. – Adán siguió a Eva a su perdición, un camino de perdición que ambos pagaron…. – el escorpión aun tenía la fruta extendida en la mano con las marcas de las dos mordidas y entonces el más joven se la arrebató y le pegó un bocado, mientras masticaba le contó lo que ocurría. – ¿Sabes que hoy se ha ejecutado a un aspirante a caballero por el incumplimiento de la Fidelidad Fiel?

- No…, la verdad no me gusta enterarme de las injusticias que se cometen en el Santuario. – su tono de voz se volvió más seria y preocupada mientras la intensidad de la luz disminuyo aun más. – ¿Cómo se puede forzar a alguien a cumplir un cometido si no es su deseo?

- La ignorancia da la felicidad…. ¿no? – comenzó a hablar en un tono atacante. – Pegaso atrapó al desertor que solo quería marcharse del santuario, no era nada en nuestras filas, un pobre diablo que se vio alistado sin saber ni como, no obstante le pegó tal paliza que muchas partes de su cuerpo están aun esparcidas por los corredores exteriores. Lo destrozó sin preguntarle siquiera cuales eran los motivos de su huida. – tiraba la manzana al suelo y la pisaba aplastándola. – Fidelidad Fiel y Celibato, dos leyes divinas que se castigan con la muerte. Si bien creo, tu parece ignorar una de ellas como si contigo no fuera la cosa… ¿cuál es tu papel?, el de Eva o el de Adán. ¿Tú conduces a la perdición o eres el conducido?

- No sé de qué me estás hablando. – con cara sorprendido lo sorteaba para dejarlo solo. – Si me disculpas tengo que continuar con mi guardia…. – su aura se extinguió totalmente quedando otra vez a oscuras, el rubio se había quedado nuevamente sin saber donde estaba pero mi voz surgió de cualquier lugar. – No tengas dudas amigo mío, aunque parezca que no, yo trato de tener muy presente las normas. Pero hay un famoso dicho que te puedes aplicar si quisieras, "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente".

- Me prometes que no podrás en peligro tu vida y la de otras personas. – en la más absoluta oscuridad, los pasos del señor de la casa se detuvieron en seco al decir aquello, señal de que lo escuchaba. – Yo te tengo tanto aprecio a ti como a Camus… no quisiera que les pasara nada a ninguno de los dos, prométeme que eso no pasara jamás.

Pasados unos segundos el caminar continuó sin dejar respuesta. El rubio se volteó y se marchó del templo aun con un mal presentimiento, sabía que aquello no traería nada bueno. Pero antes de salir escuchó lo que esperaba "Te lo prometo", desde la salida del recinto el joven miro a su interior atestiguado como volvió a brillar fuertemente la luz cósmica del Santo Dorado, "Me aseguraré que si en algún momento las cosas se desbordan solo seré yo el perjudicado."

La ignorancia da la felicidad, a partir de esa noche ese fue el lema del rubio que procuró no saber nada de lo que sospechaba. El sentía especial aprecio por Camus y por mi persona, jamás hubiera dejado que nos pasara nada malo, actuaba con total normalidad durante los acontecimientos venideros, hasta la tarde en la que me encontró a mí persiguiendo al Santo de Géminis. El suceso vivido con anterioridad en la esencia de Shiryu, y que esta vez pude saber que era lo que pensaba Hyoga, y no fue otra cosa que constatar que Saga también sabía "eso" que no quería ni pensar para que no se le escapara nada.

Un gran temor resurgió aquella tarde y con él, el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar en no mucho tardar. Tras eso la misma pesadilla azotaba al Cisne cada noche, en la cual podía a ver a todos los Caballeros del Zodiaco personificados en fichas de ajedrez y por un lado como jugadores la mismísima Atenea contra un adversario ya conocido, podría ser mi yo actual con mi capa de oscuridad o bien alguien más, como por ejemplo Ikki o el que mató a Dohko. Alrededor de ellos anónimamente había al menos seis presencias más observando la partida tres oscuros seres alrededor de la diosa y otros tres tan misteriosos alrededor del que se parecía a mí. Las fichas del misterioso personaje no tenían forma humana eran todas iguales las movía exponiendo su estrategia mientras Atenea movía las suyas después. En aquel curioso juego la primera ficha en ser exterminada era la que mía la cual caía lentamente en peso al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos y con su destrucción el jovencito se despertaba súbitamente.

Muy relevante la revelación de sueño, podía deducir que había una mano negra que juega en contra de Atenea. Podía pensar muy mal y suponer que aquel oscuro jugador era la personificación de Las Parcas y que esas mismas habían propinado mi condenación ofreciendo al peón que debía de morir primero para convertirse en el as bajo la manga del juego. Ya no podía esperar más y salté a la noche en la que me apresaron.

**Efectivamente, eres el as bajo la manga de un juego que no comprendes. El peón destinado a convertirse en la ficha más importante de la partida, pero en una competición en la que participan más de dos jugadores. Irremediablemente tarde o temprano lo iras entendiendo demonio, descubriendo consigo quienes fueron tus amigos y quienes fueron tus enemigos. **

Triste noche aquella, en la que mi rubio amigo decidió contarle su pesadilla a su mentor. Los acontecimientos aun no se habían desatado pero estaban muy cerca de producirse. En todo el recinto sagrado momentáneamente nadie había sido castigado por la ley de la Castidad.

El discípulo sin su armadura equipada había ido al templo de Acuario, pero allí no encontró a su maestro. Algunas veces se ausentaba sin que supiera a qué lugar iba, pero si era un poco perspicaz podía suponer que se fuera a algún lugar seguro a encontrarse con migo. Permaneció apoyado en una de las columnas a esperas de que regresara el francés.

Ni trascurridos treinta minutos pasaron por ahí una pequeña cuadrilla de soldados, armados con armaduras de bajo nivel y con caras de pocos amigos, tras ellos el capitán que no era otro que Seiya de Pegaso, con su armadura puesta y en sus manos llevaban un manuscrito con el sello de la diosa Atenea. El rubio al verlo le pidió que se detuviera y toda la cuadrilla siguió menos el pelicastaño.

- ¿Qué ocurre Seiya? – dijo con autoridad interponiéndose en el descenso del caballero. – ¿Qué nuevas llevas? y, ¿por qué tanta prisa?

- Tengo órdenes de detener y llevar a presencia de la diosa Atenea al Santo de Escorpio, tanto si está dispuesto o no. – su tono de voz era muy enojado. – Por el momento no puedo decirte que ocurre pero tu ven después al templo principal allí sabrás que pasa. – se volteaba y seguía su camino.

Aunque disimulando muy bien delante de su compañero, el rubio se había quedado con los nervios a flor de piel, sus peores temores se confirmaron aquel momento. Tenía que actuar muy rápido y sin pensarlo salió disparado a la velocidad de la luz al templo del escorpión. Por una ruta alternativa consiguió adelantar a la patrulla que se tomaba su tiempo para descender.

Al llegar al octavo templo su dueño tampoco estaba ahí, pero su cosmo energía había dejado un rastro reciente, como si hubiera abandonado la casa hacía muy poco. Sin demoras corrió escaleras abajo pasando por los templos de Libra, Virgo, Leo, Cáncer y Géminis como si de un destello se tratara. Se encontró con mi antigua persona casi llegando a la segunda casa del zodiaco. El pelilargo sin la armadura equipada fue parado en seco.

- ¿Qué pasa Hyoga? – dijo soltándose del jovencito que se recuperaba de la carrera.

- Por fin te encuentro…. – lo volvía a sujetar por los hombros y lo miraba a los ojos. – Seiya viene a por ti con la intención de detenerte. – los ojos azules del santo dorado no daban crédito a lo que oía. – No me ha dicho los motivos, pero esto tiene muy mala pinta.

- Calma chico, aun no sabemos qué es lo que pasa. Te prometí que no habría daños a terceras personas y no las habrá. – se soltaba y esta vez sujetaba los hombros del más joven. – Escucha atentamente tienes poco tiempo para hacer esto, baja por las escaleras y dile a Aldebarán que suba a donde me encuentro. – señalaba la casa de Tauro. – Mas tarde vete a los campos de cultivos del Santuario en la zona de los manzanos, ahí estará Camus.

- ¿Qué le digo? – respirando muy rápido y agitado, señal de gran nerviosismo. – ¿Le digo que suba al templo principal?

- No amigo mío, vas a tener que ser un poco actor esta vez. Debes decirle que me espere en la casa de Acuario, pero si quieres que las cosas no empeoren no le digas nada de la detención hasta que no sepamos de qué se trata. Tú dile que me ha surgido un problema y que me espere en su templo…. Pero procura esperar un tiempo prudencial para que no se entere de que me han detenido, después sube tu solo a la cámara de la diosa y te informas que es lo que pasa.

- ¿Y si Camus no me cree?, si sospechara que algo malo está pasando ¿qué hago?. Si después de saber que pasa ¿le informo directamente?

- Procura que no se percate de nada y por tu parte no lo vuelvas a ver hasta la mañana siguiente, déjalo solo en su templo. Ahora no preguntes más y sal corriendo.

El joven caballero en un destello desapareció del lugar en dirección al primero de los cometidos, pasar por la casa de Aldebarán le pegó un tremendo grito diciéndole que era urgente y que fuera a verme lo más deprisa que pudiera, este en un momento se dirigió a ver qué pasaba.

Después fue a los manzanos a toda velocidad pero una vez allí los inspeccionó con calma hasta dar con el paradero de Camus. La humedad condensada por los árboles hacía que estuvieran inmersos en una espesa bruma. Debía pensar en una buena excusa que contarle, pues se podría imaginar que no se tragara que yo le hubiera dicho su ubicación por las buenas.

- Ey pequeño ¿qué haces aquí? – le soltó de repente mientras estaba sentado en las ramas de un gran árbol abrigado con su capa. – ¿Sueles pasear por los manzanos a estas horas de la noche?

- Camus… hola. – trataba de respirar tranquilo. – Eh… me han dicho que estarías aquí. ¿Me ha dicho que tienes una extraña costumbre de pasear por los manzanos de noche? – estaba diciendo cosas sobre la marcha.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que tengo esa mala costumbre? – saltaba del tronco y se ponía frente a él. – Me gusta este sitio, me trae buenos recuerdos, por eso lo suelo pernoctar a menudo.

- Iba directo a buscarte a tu templo para… hablar un rato, pero resulta que de camino me encontré con…. – otra vez pronunció mi nombre pero no le pude escuchar. – Él me dijo que no estarías en tu casa, que estarías en los manzanos y de paso me dijo que te dijera que se va de misión por órdenes de la diosa, que mañana no podríais verlo en el desayuno. – la mentira le salió bien.

- Gracias por la información amigo. – dijo desilusionado. – ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo a ver por un rato las estrellas? Aquí podríamos hablar tan bien como en mi templo.

El joven aceptó como medio para entretenerlo en aquel lugar y subir más tarde para que no se enterara momentáneamente de lo que pudiera estar pasando.

Pasada una hora, de repente le surgió una nueva idea, "Mierda, se me había olvidado de que Shun me pidió esta noche le acompañara en su guardia.", otra mentira que le salió muy bien y consiguió con ello acompañar a Camus a su templo y dejarlo ahí como yo le había pedido que lo hiciera. Hasta el momento todo le había salido bien y su mentor no se percato de nada. Sin más se despidió y con una curiosidad que lo estaba devorando salió a toda prisa al templo principal.

Al llegar y descubrir que aun nadie sabía nada se mantuvo a esperas de que terminaran con el interrogatorio. Le preguntó a Aldebarán que había pasado y si sabía algo, pero este hizo oídos sordos y le respondió que por órdenes mías mejor no supiera nada más.

Frustrado solo se puso a esperar reclinado en una columna. Pasado un rato, al abrirse las puertas y salir mi cuerpo en tal mal estado todos sus temores se confirmaron. Sin esperar a oír el informe salió a la terraza sin que nadie se diera cuenta; se había puesto muy nervioso las ganas de llorar le invadieron por la suerte que podría correr yo y si se descubriera, Camus también.

Pasado el rato y sin reprimir su llanto derramaba abundantes lagrimas. Sentado en aquel patio pensó en la posibilidad de que alguien me hubiera delatado, pues la detención se produjo sin que hubiera pasado nada en especial en el recinto sagrado. Si se hubiera producido algún acontecimiento que los descubriera la actitud de Camus y de mi persona sería bien distinta a como nos encontró.

En unos pocos segundos observó como Saga salía escaleras abajo muy deprisa. Con solo verlo se acordó que el posiblemente supiera que se estaba incumpliendo las normas, y si a eso se le sumaba que últimamente se ausentaba mucho de su puesto para ir al templo principal, dedujo por cuenta propia que él sería quien soltó la falacia. Como un poseso se interpuso en su camino y lo frenó con todo el poder de su cosmos que acabó arrollando al mayor y dejándolo tumbado en el piso.

- ¡Traidor! – súbitamente le acusó sin pensar que sus palabras podrían traerle problemas. – Dime una cosa… ¿quién si no tu conocía lo que pasaba aquí?

- Cuidado con tus palabras Hyoga, te estás delatando a ti mismo acusándome, pues revelas que tú también conocías que algo prohibido estaba pasando en el Santuario. – se levantaba enojado pero su mirada desafiante no hizo relajarse al más joven. – Si… es un traidor pagará por ello.

- Cabrón, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Eres tan desgraciado en tu vida que tienes que desgraciar la de los demás? – amenazándole con su puño su cosmos se encendía queriendo buscar pelea.

- Relájate amigo, una pelea ahora te causaría muchos problemas. – lo ignoraba marchándose sin decirle nada más. – Acúsame de lo que quieras pero yo tengo cosas que hacer.

- Te estaré vigilando Saga, de eso no tengas dudas. – malogrado se volvía a quedar sentado en un lateral de la terraza con las manos a la cabeza, su mayor preocupación era saber si caeríamos los dos o solo uno de nosotros. – Saga, tu también pecaras en algún momento y yo estaré encima para caerte con todo el peso de la ley que tanto dices respetar, te lo prometo. – pensaba en voz alta.

Abatido permaneció ahí quieto esperando que llegara la mañana siguiente para ir a ver a Camus y decirle la verdad de lo que estaba pasando. Pero no permaneció solo mucho tiempo, pues Afrodita de Piscis apareció a su lado para hacerle compañía, también estaba algo lánguido.

Las horas pasaron sin que se dijeran nada, solo algunas lágrimas brotaban de ambos caballeros, y Hyoga no sabía porque sollozaba su acompañante. Con el amanecer casi apareciendo se levantó para ir a ver a Camus, pero antes quiso preguntar a su compañero por que lloraba.

- Lloro por los valientes. – le dijo Afrodita con gran pena levantándose también para ir a su templo a buscar su armadura. – Valientes que se atreven a romper estúpidas normas que no tienen razón de ser para los tiempos que corren. Ojalá tuviera esa clase de valor.

Caminaron juntos pero sin hablar hasta el templo de Piscis donde el joven rubio continuó el solo, no quería ni imaginarse la reacción de su maestro cuando se enterara de lo que sucedía.

Recapitulando, ¿hasta el momento que sé?, aunque no se hubiera dicho claramente, Camus fue el que me amó y Saga el que me traicionó, esas son mis conclusiones momentáneamente y siempre supeditadas a los pensamientos de Hyoga, pero que podían dar lugar a error. ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue a la casa de Acuario?, la actitud de Camus durante mi juicio fue muy extraña; algo ocurrió en el encuentro maestro discípulo que cambió para siempre la actitud hasta ahora tan buena y afable del undécimo caballero.

¿Qué tiene que ver la manzana en toda esta historia?, ¿qué hice yo una vez me reuniera con Aldebarán?, ¿por qué le dije que no le dijera nada al jovencito?, tantas preguntas que no encontraré respuestas en el alma del Cisne pero en contra tengo muchas respuestas a solo un flash de luz de mí y tantos temores que me impedían verlo automáticamente. Recorro el tubo de energía blanquecina hasta el momento en el que Hyoga estaba en el umbral de la casa de Acuario. Veamos qué pasa.

**No te gustará lo que vas a encontrar a continuación joven bestia. El pilar que sostenía tus ilusiones se va desquebrajar casi tan rápido como el paso de una estrella fugaz. Las apariencias no siempre son lo que son y el mejor de tus amigos de la noche a la mañana podría transformarse en el mayor de tus enemigos. Pero atestígualo por ti mismo, nosotras tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como buscar la manera de enseñarte a moverte por el plano espectral, pues te va a hacer falta muy pronto. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: el anime Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es obra del Señor Masami Kurumada.**

Capítulo 10

**Que recuerde…**

- Que Camus de Acuario se presente….

Atenea requería al undécimo caballero del zodiaco, le había llegado el turno de demostrar lo fiel que era, y no había otra manera que mostrando una crueldad desmesurada frente a un joven destrozado por los golpes, con los brazos dislocados y encadenado entre cuatro pilares.

Entre todos los allí presentes un silencio sepulcral se produjo al escuchar el nombre. Todos eran conocedores de la estrecha amistad que ambos santos tenían y esperaban ese momento como el más deseado desde que comenzó el castigo. Pero lejos de sentirse observado, el indiscutible señor de los hielos comenzó su andadura hacia el centro del coliseo sin dirigir su mirada a nadie. Estaba concentrado en aquel peliazul que desfallecía sostenido sobre el charco de su propia sangre; sujetado con las cadenas, las cuales estaban agarradas por varios encapuchados para aflojarlas y tensarlas, eran lo único que evitaba que cayese al suelo.

Con la caída de la tarde el intenso calor de aquel día se empezaba a disipar. Después de Camus solo faltaban por presentarse ante el expiado, Afrodita de Piscis y Seiya de Pegaso. Este último sujetaba el escudo de la diosa y lanzaba su luz sanadora al que estaba a las puertas de la muerte por enésima vez en unas pocas horas. Tras la disipación milagrosa de las heridas el condenado se volvió a poner en pie con dignidad como lo había hecho en todas las ocasiones en las que fue curado, su orgullo no le dejaba hacer otra cosa más que levantarse pero sin alzar la mirada.

Mientras tanto, al paso del próximo de los torturadores provocaba que los murmullos se multiplicaban, la gente hacía apuestas si era él o no el otro pecador, mas aquellos comentarios no distraía al francés que seguía inmutable en su transitar. Una vez en la tierra batida dos asistentes le pidieron su capa para que esta no se machase de sangre, con gran elegancia el joven se la quitó entregándosela a continuación también se quitó el casco.

Sin levantar la vista del suelo, el peliazul solo pudo oír los pasos de su antiguo amigo que finalizaron cuando los pudo ver justo al frente suyo. Lentamente subió la mirada observando la dorada armadura de Acuario, y agarrando las cadenas las utilizó de apoyo para tirar de si y mirarle directamente a la cara.

**Que no reniegue lo que pasó, ha rememorado ese momento en tres ocasiones….**

Sorprendentemente, antes de que pudiera mirarle a los ojos, un fuerte golpe le impactó en la mandíbula haciéndolo caer nuevamente mientras que de su boca con el impacto le salió abundante sangre. Todos los espectadores de más bajo nivel dieron un grito de júbilo al ver como había empezado la fusta, pero los dorados y algunos de bronce seguían inmóviles.

- Maldito maricón…. – de un rodillazo en el estomagó lo elevó para golpearle con el codo en la nuca y estrellarlo contra el piso. – Por tu culpa ahora todos piensan que yo también soy un asqueroso invertido. – tras varias patadas al cuerpo indefenso su cosmos se encendía mientras lanzaba a su antiguo amigo aquellos reproches. – Te voy a dar tu merecido para limpiar mi nombre, y también le haré lo mismo al repugnante amante tuyo cuando lo encuentre, no os merecéis otra cosa que consumiros en el infierno.

Sin producir una sola palabra el griego había sido sujetado por el cuello y mantenido alzado. A continuación lo soltó y el que en otro tiempo fue su amigo se distanció un poco de él con su energía distendida, la expectación era máxima cuando ordenó a los encapuchados que lo mantuviesen en alto tirando de las cadenas.

Con los ojos cerrados extendió su mano con su dedo índice apuntando al peliazul, emitió luego un gélido aire que fue materializando pequeños proyectiles punzantes de hielo. "Disfruta de esto, viciado traidor", fue lo que dijo antes de que todos aquellos balas salieran disparados impactando contra el cuerpo desprotegido de ajusticiado el cual solo emitió fuertes gemidos pero sin darle el placer de escuchar sus gritos.

Con múltiples heridas sangrando recibió una rápida patada en el estomago que lo levantó de golpe y lo elevó brutalmente, "Aro de Hielo", lanzó su técnica paralizadora que lo mantuvo estático en el aire. Con un elegante tirabuzón su energía se esparció por el piso congelándolo y creando millares de pequeños tacos punzantes. De un potente salto Camus lo sobrepasó y con los puños unidos desató toda la furia del "Rayo del Alba" consiguiendo consigo que el peliazul fuera reventado contra el piso y desgarrado por los punzones de hielo.

**¿Un autentico amigo le trataría de tal manera?, sabemos lo que piensa… ¿esta seguro?**

Bocabajo y sangrando abundantemente trató de levantar la cabeza otra vez, pero el desdichado sintió como en su espalda aterrizó potentemente el que le había aplicado semejante técnica. El sonido de las costillas reventando por la presión hizo que abriese la boca y un involuntario escupitajo de sangre salió de su interior. Con sus encías sangrando más tarde sintió como la bota del que estaba encima suya le pisaba la cabeza y se la aplastaba contra la tierra rompiendo el hielo y hundiéndola en ella ahogándolo.

"Se nota que te gusta estar acostado boca bajo, seguro que es la posición en la que te gusta que te follen. A los maricones siempre le gusta tener el culo en pompa.", con un fuerte empujón se bajó y se arrodilló a su lado agarrándole el cabello y le alzó la mirada. "Mira, hecha un rápido vistazo a los asistentes…. Si realmente tu cómplice te quisiera no aguantaría que te humillaran de esta forma. Todos los maricones sois unos cobardes y preferís esconderos antes de dar la cara como auténticos hombres.". Sin seguir sin pronunciar una sola palabra el peliazul seguía resignado a esperas de lo que viniera a continuación.

Al volver a dejarlo libre y tumbado en el piso comenzó a darle patadas en a discreción sin parar mientras le pedía que dijera el nombre de quien se atrevió a ofender a la diosa. "¡Di el nombre!, ¡di el nombre asquerosa maricona!". Tras una gran cantidad de golpes, que consiguieron que se desencajara la mandíbula, se escucharon unas palabras.

**Una gran interpretación, demasiada buena como para ser fingida… ¿no crees?**

"Ya basta Camus, es suficiente." La diosa se dio por satisfecha y cortó aquella brutal paliza. Colocándose el pelo este obedeció pero le dio un taconazo de despedida a su peliazul amigo rompiéndole la nariz. A continuación Seiya se aplicó deprisa y reflejó la luz divina sobre el moribundo para restablecerlo completamente. Todos allí habían enmudecido de la crueldad demostrada, se veía en sus caras que no daban crédito de cómo el Santo más elegante de todos hubiese sido tan grosero verbalmente. Ningún otro había estado a punto de matarlo exceptuando a Aldebarán que si no fuera por una rápida intervención de la diosa hubiera acabado con él en tan solo dos golpes.

Con su coraza manchada de sangre, el gélido Santo se retiró a reunirse con sus compañeros dorados y esperó con los demás a que el desfile de técnicas terminara.

**A pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido y en lo que se ha convertido, en el fondo sigue siendo un ser humano. Estos a veces no ven cosas porque no quieren, fuertemente desea que hubiese una explicación lógica ante comportamiento tan demencial y xenófobo. **

**¿Cómo es posible que el que antes fue su leal amigo le tratara de tal forma?, quiere pero teme conocer la respuesta, ¿por qué tiene que ser Camus de Acuario la persona que lo amó?, se aferra a que fue lo único que recordaba después de su calvario. Bien se podría equivocar y sufrir en sus carnes del pecado más común de estos… la hipocresía… ¿o no?. Nosotras bien sabemos la verdad pero la tiene que descubrir el por si mismo, aunque con ello arrastre su alma al borde de la locura extrema y aun más a la perdición. **

El alba había aparecido bañando con su luz la cúpula del templo de Acuario. El calor a esas horas empezaba a apretar indicando que ese día iba a ser especialmente caluroso. Dando una vuelta por los aledaños de la casa con forma de bóveda, el rubio jovencito paseaba acariciando las columnas exteriores mientras miraba la tranquilidad que había en aquella mañana completamente despejada del santuario. Desde esa altura, vio las dependencias de la zona baja y se quedó inerte pensando en cual hubiera podido ser mi suerte en aquel momento.

Con los ojos hinchados por la llantera, llegó a la entrada principal del templo y decidió entrar haciendo frente a la reacción de su mentor. Había retrasado hasta el último momento acceder interior dando tiempo al Camus para que descansara lo que pudiera antes de enterarse de la cruda realidad que acontecía a mi persona. Estaba convencido que tenía que hacerle entender que debía ser fuerte y no delatarse a si mismo pues ese no sería el deseo que yo tuviera.

Al llegar al pasillo principal se detuvo al detectar un aroma agradable, todo aquel pasaje estaba inundado en aquella fragancia que parecía como si hubieran recogido flores frescas y las hubieran esparcido por todo el enorme pasillo central. Sin darle mayor importancia caminó en dirección al dormitorio, maquinado la manera de explicarle el por que de la mentira del día anterior; no quería imaginarse que Camus se derrumbaría por el dolor cuando le explicara que me habían apresado y tampoco se imaginaba tratando de animarle pues seguramente estarían los dos inmersos en un lagrimal.

Pasmosamente, al abrir la puerta del dormitorio descubrió que el francés no estaba en su cama y esta estaba hecha perfectamente, la habitación estaba perfectamente recogida. Las blancas cortinas de la ventana se agitaban con la suave brisa que entraba refrescando toda la estancia. Las ropas oficiales estaban colocadas sobre el escritorio afinadamente dobladas y con un gran espejo de cuerpo entero al lado de la mesa. El arcón de su armadura estaba sobre un grueso y distinguido estandarte de piedra y empotrado en una especie de medio arco en la pared.

Parecía estar preparándose para algún acontecimiento que requería vestirse con los máximos honores. Aquello extraño al más joven que continuó con su búsqueda y caminó hacia la zona donde Camus tenía su balneario particular. Tras un portal con forma de medio punto y con unas cortinas transparentes, que también se movían delicadamente por el efecto del viento, predecía la sala donde tenía una pequeña piscina propia.

Estaba cálidamente iluminado por un tragaluz que aprovechaba la claridad de aquella mañana. Hyoga miraba a través de la cortina observando como al fondo había una piscina circular de unos tres metros de diámetro cuyas aguas estaban agitadas por el caudal de una fuente con la forma de una mujer que sujetaba una jarra, simbolismo del signo de acuario, toda ella parecía emerger de la pared del fondo. Alrededor de la piscina había seis delgadas columnas las cuales servían de sujeción para unos telones igualmente trasparentes que desfiguraba la silueta de quien se estuviera bañando y así preservara su intimidad.

Con sus manos separó el tapiz de entrada para acceder al interior, no sabía si estaba dentro pues desde ese ángulo no parecía haber nadie en bajo las aguas. Pero al acercarse a comprobar el interior, evidenció como sumergido en el fondo e inmóvil estaba el cuerpo de Camus. Por un momento el Cisne pensó que había llegado tarde y que se había suicidado, pero antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar su maestro emergió con una gran bocanada de aire mientras que con sus manos se retiraba la cabellera de la cara y se la deslizaba lentamente hasta peinarse.

- Hyoga… ¿qué haces por mi templo tan temprano? – al ver la silueta distorsionada de su discípulo se quedó con el agua hasta la altura del cuello. – ¿Te has quedado con ganas de hablar después de anoche?, o ¿es que ha sucedido algo que quieres contarme?

- Maestro… ha pasado algo que debierais saber…. – digo con gran pesar mientras se distanciaba un poco y agachó la mirada. – Anoche os mentí….

- Claro que se que me mentiste…. – dijo sorprendiendo al joven y a mí mismo. Lentamente salió de la piscina elevándose sobre las aguas y una vez fuera su aura dorada se encendió secando su húmedo cuerpo. - ¿Te crees que soy tan ingenuo como para no detectar cuando me mienten? – los ojos azules de Cisne estaban que no entendían lo más mínimo. – Anoche tuve varias visitas… una de ellas me lo contó todo y lo graciosos fue que me lo dijo de manera que se pensaba que a mí me debía de importar algo. – aun permanecía desnudo tras la cortina.

- Camus no te entiendo, ¿quién vino anoche y qué sabes exactamente? – preguntó extrañado y lleno de curiosidad, sospechando que podría tratarse que Saga fuera uno de los que lo visitó y tal vez la fragancia detectada antes fuera la marca de visita de otro de los no invitados.

Separando las cortinas se dejó ver a los ojos de su discípulo, y grande fue nuestra impresión al ver su cuerpo con multitud de moretones síntoma de una pelea, menos en la cara tenía hematomas por muchas partes de su anatomía. "¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!" le preguntó sorprendido el rubio sin que le respondieran. Pasando a su lado, salió al dormitorio principal dándole la espalda, también en esta tenía síntomas de múltiples golpes.

Mirándole a través del espejo le sonrió suavemente, mientras que el desorientado Hyoga se sentaba a los pies de la cama con la cabeza reclinada y la apoya con las manos. Un gran dolor de cabeza le atacó; tenía una gran confusión interior y no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando.

- ¿Me vas a decir que te ha pasado y que es lo que sabes? – al volverlo a mirar descubrió como se estaba vistiendo. – Camus la situación es más delicada de lo que te imaginas.

- ¿Delicada?, ¿por qué? – tras colocarse los pantalones, la camisa oficial y la faja dorada continuó. – Yo no tengo nada que temer amigo mío… solo lo han detenido a él. – giró la cabeza y le miró directamente a la cara. – Él es el pecador no yo…. – abrió el arcón dorado y su armadura en forma zodiacal apareció. – Solo lamento no haber tenido tiempo para sonsacarle quien era el otro…. - ¿eh? – Seguramente utilizarán la tortura para forzarle a responder.

- ¿Cómo?... ¿acaso tu no eras ese otro? – se puso de pie sobresaltado. – Y todo eso que me dijiste de tu similitud y la de Atenea poniendo en peligro su vida y que al corazón no se puede engañar ¿a que venía?

- Mi corazón esta con Atenea y puse mi vida en peligro por ella al poder parecer el otro pecador con el que esta corrompiendo las normas del Santuario… ya sabes de quien te hablo. - ¿no puede ser?, ¿me había mentido todo el tiempo? – He tratado de persuadirlo para que me diga su nombre pero no hubo manera, era más astuto de lo que me imaginaba y supongo que sospechó que yo se lo pedía para denunciarlos ante la diosa.

- Yo creía que eras su amigo… y solo lo hacías para denunciarlo. ¿Por qué Camus? – caminaba de espaldas alejándose de él. - ¿A qué venía tanta hipocresía?

- Si yo no puedo amar él tampoco, aquí o todos o ninguno. – sus palabras estaban cargadas de envidia. – Supongo que eso fue lo que pensó quien se precipitó a descubrirlo. – se colocaba la armadura pieza a pieza. – Si solo lo han detenido a él es que no conocen la identidad del otro.

En otro tiempo fue mi amigo pero… no de verdad, tenía a un resentido como aliado, un envidioso que trataba de denunciarme vilmente, traicionando todas las bases en las que se debiera fundar una amistad que es la confianza. Ahora mismo no tendría muchas dudas para matarlo si me lo encontraba de frente, le enseñaría lo que es el sufrimiento. Pero aun así, el no fue la persona que me delató, aunque tuviera intención de hacerlo alguien se le adelantó, con lo cual le libra de ser el traidor.

En silenció terminó de equiparse la armadura disimulando completamente las marcas de los moretones que tenía en el cuerpo. ¿Qué le pasó esa noche para acabar así?, en ningún momento dijo que fue lo que ocurrió y el que podía formular las preguntas estaba en estado de autismo; tal vez vino alguien para interrogarlo a la fuerza… ¿tal vez Seiya?, la multitud de hematomas me hacía pensar que fuera él, parecían el resultado del choque de los meteoros de Pegaso. Todo era muy extraño y desconcertante. Por su parte el aturdido Hyoga no continuó escuchándolo y se fue al exterior respirar aire más limpio, sentándose en los escalones de bajada que había a unos metros de la entrada del templo no disimuló sus lágrimas que volvieron a brotar.

- ¿Qué es lo que te aflige jovencito? – tras él rubio llegaban las palabras de su maestro que había salido a sentarse a su lado. - ¿No deberías ir a equiparte tu armadura?, nos espera un largo día.

- Eres un hipócrita traidor. – le acusó sin dirigirle la mirada y escaleras abajo se marchaba. – No quiero saber nada más de ti, pues si eres capaz de hacer lo que hiciste me arrepiento de que fueras mi maestro….

- Cuidado Hyoga, tú también eres un traidor. – esas palabras detuvieron el caminar del rubio. – Creías a ciencia cierta que yo era el pecador cuando en ningún momento te lo dije claramente. – esta vez Camus se levantaba y se dirigía a su templo. – Tu deber como fiel caballero era denunciarme ante Atenea, pero no lo hiciste traicionándola a ella y a todo el amor que nos brinda…, debería darte vergüenza. – aunque me diera asco sus palabras en cierta medida tenía razón, pues eran las leyes del recinto y el Cisne las había infringido. – Si no fuera porque si lo hubieras hecho me hubieras puesto en grave peligro ahora mismo te denunciaría yo a ti, como cómplice de la abominación que sucedía entre estas montañas.

Distanciándose el uno del otro a partir de ese momento los caminos del Santo de Cisne y el Santo de Acuario se separaron. El más joven repudió estar en su presencia y trató de olvidar todo lo que se dijo en esa conversación. Trató de llevar su enemistad discretamente durante el paso de los meses, en los que Camus se pegó tanto a la diosa convirtiéndose en su mejor escolta.

**Sabíamos que esto pasaría y era lo que esperábamos, se esta hundiendo en la desesperación y la amargura, conociendo estos recuerdos hemos conseguido que se ciegue nuevamente y vuelva al santuario lleno de rabia, sin capacidad para relacionar acontecimientos e ignorando por completo la intervención exterior de ese ente que nos perturba. Pero aun no ha acabado… aun quedan más cosas que ver. **

Esto es inaudito, los sentimientos del ser humano a veces pueden llegar a ser la bazofia más grandiosa que hay en este mundo.

La rabia me inundaba al ver por cuarta vez desde que volví al mundo de los vivos el turno de Camus castigándome. Era real, no trató en ningún momento de fingir, hasta ahora trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica pero no la hay, me agredió con todas sus ganas, ¿me habría portado mal con él en algún momento para que reaccionara así?, ¿tendría celos por que no era él el que estaba a mi lado?, definitivamente sabría sus motivaciones cuando lo absorbiera.

Hyoga tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no derrumbarse durante mi castigo, pero hubo una mano amiga que le sujetó el hombro en el peor momento, "Se fuerte amigo, no te derrumbes, eso no es lo que querría… de ti.". Aldebarán estaba a tras el joven y le apoyó en la desesperanza. Mirando hacia delante, con una mano sujetó la del grandullón sin dejar de mirar al frente, "Lo intentaré amigo…, le he fallado por culpa de mi ingenuidad, no supe sospechar a tiempo. En este coliseo hay gente que debiera estar consumiéndose en el infierno.", le respondió bajito, "No eres el único que le ha fallado, ayer juré cumplir dos promesas y no pude con la primera, con la segunda tendré especial cuidado de no quebrantarla.", aunque el rubio tenía curiosidad por saber cuales eran las promesas, tras esas palabras el silencio resurgió.

¿Qué le habría pedido?, recordando su turno en aquel día podía sospechar que le pidiera que me matara si la situación lo requiriese, pero por culpa de Atenea no pudo cumplir con su palabra, pues ella con su cosmos mandó al grandullón por los aires al ver que iba a impactar un golpe mortal, mientras su criado más fiel aplicó la luz sanadora al moribundo. Esa sería la primera, pero la segunda promesa… ¿cuál sería?

Tras aquel día Hyoga prefirió permanecer muy a menudo en misiones exteriores o en Ciberia, quería mantenerse alejado todo lo que pudiera de la escoria que había en el recinto Sagrado. No hablaba con casi nadie solo con Shun y Aldebarán, pero este jamás le reveló lo que pasó en la noche de la detención, no le confesó las promesas y tampoco le contaba el motivo por el que seguía hablando con Camus de vez en cuando, después de lo que hizo aun seguía preocupándose por su estado. Sigo pensando que mi ejecución marcó el principio de la etapa más negra de las que se conocen en los últimos años del Santuario.

Pasado el tiempo, el Cisne estaba en Ciberia lejos de enterarse de la siguiente barbaridad de Atenea, cuando ejecutaron por el bien de la convivencia a todas las mujeres caballero. Aquello le causó un gran impacto cuando retornó, más aun cuando se enteró del destierro y aislamiento que sufrieron Dohko y Shiryu. Fue entonces el momento en el que se decidió infringir las ordenanzas, buscar y acceder de manera ilegal al despacho donde estuvieran los textos milenarios y saber de donde estaban saliendo tantas leyes disparatas.

Esto si que va a ser sumamente interesante… salí de aquel conducto de luz directo a otro encuentro temporal, que casualmente ocurría la noche del atentado por parte de Ikki uno año y medio después de mi ejecución. Pero había que hacer un pequeño alto en el atardecer de aquel fatídico día para el caballero del Fénix, pues hubo un dialogo entre Ikki y Hyoga que me interesaría ver.

Las antorchas clavadas en las columnas se empezaban a encender aunque aun faltaba bastante tiempo para que oscureciera. En el templo más alto del Santuario, el de Atenea, Hyoga paseaba solo por la sala del trono. Discretamente, durante meses había registrado de arriba a bajo todo aquel oratorio sin encontrar la sala donde se guardaban tales prohibidos documentos, aunque nunca nadie lo descubrió a veces se sentía observado. Los textos estaban secretamente guardados y nadie sabía donde se encontraban. En varias ocasiones trató de sonsacarle a Seiya donde estaban pero este jamás se lo dijo, desde que Camus se pegó tanto a la diosa estaba más concentrado en competir con él en ser el servidor más fiel, que en otra cosa.

- Hyoga, ¿qué estas rebuscando? – Ikki apareció de repente entrado en el salón principal, el peliazul descubrió al rubio buscando estancias ocultas en aquella sala. Vestido todo de negro pero sus ropajes no eran ni parecidos a los que llevaría más tarde.

- ¡Ikki!, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, últimamente no paras por el Santuario. ¿Dónde has estado? – se distanció de las paredes disimulando como buenamente podía y se le acercó a estrecharle la mano. – Estaba… analizando la rectitud de las paredes. Tienes mala cara.

- Me he abandonado bastante… y con que estaba analizando la rectitud de la pared… curioso la verdad. – tenía aspecto de cansado con ojeras y muy pálido de piel. – Alguien me dijo que estarías aquí y he venido a buscarte. Tengo que confesarte un secreto… se que estas buscando algo y casualmente yo podría ayudarte si quisieras como regalo de…. – no dijo nada más pero imaginé que quería decir como regalo de despedida se estaría despidiendo del.

- ¿De veras? – la última lección que aprendió de su maestro fue la de decir las cosas indirectamente para no incriminarse. – Y si tuviera que buscar algo ¿dónde tendría que hacerlo?

- Aquí desde luego no… tal vez en una de las doce casas del zodiaco…, alguna que desde hace muchos años este vacía. – le miraba fijamente a los ojos y cambió de tema. – Amigo…, Atenea no es buena y tú muy bien lo sabes, hemos estado colaborando con la que va a acabar con la corriente de la vida. Alguien tiene que hacer algo antes de que la cosa empeore.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir amigo? – dio unos pasos hacia tras mientras que la pálida cara del Ikki se le acercaba mucho a la suya. - ¿Qué pretendes hacer?, ¿no será algún disparate?

- No permitiré que hubiéramos derramado tanta sangre y sudor defendiendo a la humanidad, para que más tarde, el icono de esa lucha acabe por terminar el trabajo que intentaron tantos otros. – se volteaba y se marchaba del lugar. – Ya sabes donde buscar, ahora has lo que debas.

Tras separarse, Hyoga se quedó atónito y estático en el sitio; sabía que Ikki iba a intentar algo y debía encontrar la manera de hacerle entrar en razón. Pero ignorante de los acontecimientos que sucederían amparados en aquella noche, pensó que aun disponía de algo de tiempo para volver a hablar con él. No se imaginaba que, posiblemente, fuera la última persona con la que habló.

**Que habló con alguien más de eso no hay duda, pero él no lo sabe. Esperemos que se dé prisa pues el amanecer ya no está muy lejos y si no quiere pasar el día ahí, tiene que terminar. **

Sin tardar ni una hora, se dirigió al tempo que más tiempo había estado desocupado, el noveno de ellos, el de Sagitario. Jamás había sospechado que aquella información tan confidencial estuviera en un lugar tan desprotegido, pero suponía que ahí estaba la gracia, que la gente jamás pensaría que en una casa vacía hubiera algo tan importante.

Al llegar notó algo que le resultaba familiar, en aquellos pasillos estaban inundados por el mismo aroma que detectó el último día en el que habló con Camus. Alguien había dejado su fragancia en el ambiente y era muy agradable.

Durante la lucha de las doce casas, había estado con anterioridad en el conducto secreto de la casa de Sagitario y sabía cómo acceder a él. Boquiabierto manifestó que se había remodelado del todo y lo que antes eran una gruta escabrosa ahora era un conducto acondicionado que llevaba directo a una amplia biblioteca iluminada con lámparas de aceite. En las estanterías había una gran cantidad de libros y una mesa circular en el centro con una vela apagada pero que aun mantenía el calor, alguien había estado ahí muy recientemente.

Sobre el escritorio había montones de pergaminos antiguos y el joven se sentó a leerlos detenidamente. Pero antes de estudiarlos se percató que también aquellos papiros estaban impregnados por el agradable olor a flores fresca. Supuso luego que quien visitó a Camus en la fatídica noche de mi detención siempre había tenido acceso a esos documentos.

Tras ojear un rato los escritos estos estaban datados de milenios atrás y redactaban las normas de convivencia de aquella época en los que los caballeros eran prácticamente monjes clausurados sin posibilidad de tener vida personal y estaban totalmente entregados a los deseos de la diosa. Se decía claramente que la única mujer que debía estar en el Santuario era Atenea y ninguna otra debía habitar en el recinto. Estas leyes ya estaban anticuadas y como bien dijo Afrodita no tenían razón de ser para los tiempos actuales.

También estaba explicado la forma en la que se castigaban a los que hubieran ofendido a la diosa, el óbolo falso que pagaba el viaje al Tártaro y condenaba por la eternidad al pecador. La separación de zonas del recinto que fomentaba la segregación, y entre otros documentos también se narraban las antiguas guerras santas y otras batallas épicas.

Los papeles parecían estar numerados, pero había una perdida, pues faltaba una hoja que parecía ser muy importante. O se había perdido, que era poco probable pues todas las demás estaban ahí, o bien alguien la había sustraído. La estuvo buscando durante largo tiempo, pero el sonido de gente corriendo en el exterior le distrajo, algo estaba sucediendo fuera que estaba movilizando a otros santos. Enseguida pensó en Ikki, más rápidamente trató de encontrar esa falta tan importante pero al ver que perdía mucho tiempo, dejó todo revuelto para marcharse corriendo a enterarse de lo que sucedía.

Por eso llegó tarde a la escena del atentado, se había retrasado muchísimo y cuando se encontró con el panorama se volvió a derrumbar, pero ya tenía mucha practica para disimular sus sentimientos. Sabía que aquello iba a traer consecuencias y lo mejor era antes de auto aislarse era permanecer siempre al lado de la diosa aunque esta fuera la personificación de la mezquindad. Por desgracia con la impresión, no se percató de su amigo Shun y se fue con el grupo más numeroso dejándolo solo en aquel momento sumamente doloroso. Después no pudo volver a hablar más con él por que fue aislado en el perímetro de Bronce.

**Ya solo queda una cosa por ver antes de que retorne a la realidad. Si no fuera porque esta ciego de ira ya debería estar sospechando que todos los sucesos están morbosamente relacionados en el juego del que él forma parte. **

Después de aquello Hyoga decidió permanecer todo el tiempo que pudiera perdido y no obedecer las órdenes. Le llegaron rumores de que Camus quería verlo, y también se enteró que desde el día del atentado no había salido de su templo, pero lo ignoró totalmente y seguía presente en el Santuario pero ausente de toda relación con otros. El pobre jovencito estaba muy amargado y la única luz que lo mantenía en pie era el recuerdo de su madre a la que visitaba frecuentemente a rezar en su húmeda y gélida tumba.

Durante la estancia en el recinto se pasaba largas horas leyendo las batallas épicas de caballeros antiguos, y relatos de sucesos en las anteriores castas de caballeros. Tenía esperanzas de que la persona que dejaba tan agradable aroma viniese a leer también, pues al pacer le esquivaba pues cuando llegaba el olor volvía a ser fuerte como si viniera cuando él se iba. Grandes ganas de conocer a quien tenía el privilegio de leer tales textos; después preguntarle amablemente o a base de puños porque Ikki conocía el paradero de ese conducto, pero jamás recibió visita aunque se sentía observado a menudo mientras estaba ahí dentro.

Hace una semana atrás de la noche de la muerte del Cisne, el estaba caminando hacia la casa de Sagitario cuando tuvo una desagradable encuentro. La perra de Atenea y su lacayo más fiel lo interceptaron cuando bajaba por las escaleras.

- Mi querido Hyoga. – su irritante tono de voz seguía siendo apestosamente dulce. – Últimamente no vienes a verme ni obedeces mis órdenes… ¿te pasa algo?

- Atenea, si no os es mucha molestia me gustaría auto desterrarme a Ciberia. – aquellas palabras provocaron la violenta reacción del moreno.

- ¿Quieres quebrantar la ley de la Fidelidad Fiel?, asqueroso cobarde debería partirte la boca por traidor, o bien deberíamos castigarte con la muerte. – el que era su amigo ya había perdido el norte y a la única persona que le caía bien era a Atenea.

- Ya sé lo que te pasa…, se que te estás ausentando en secreto para ir a visitar la tumba de tu madre…. – alguien la había informado, y mientras le acariciaba el cabello con delicada ternura el joven se imaginaba que era lo que le iba a pedir a continuación. – Ese recuerdo de tu madre no es bueno, te alega de mí y eso no es mi deseo… y mis deseos tienen que respetarse. Deshazte de su cuerpo como prueba de tu fidelidad y vuelve para que yo te pueda ofrecer un amor que vale un tesoro.

- Atenea yo…. – antes de poder continuar volvió a saltar Seiya con sus amenazas.

- O destruyes el cuerpo tú o voy yo y la fulmino, aquí lo único que cabe importar es los sentimientos de la diosa y lo que ella diga su palabra es la ley.

- De acuerdo…. – agachaba la cabeza lleno de ira, pensó que aquel momento era bueno para rematar la faena que Ikki no consiguió, pero no tuvo valor para levantarle la mano a la incauta desequilibrada. – Iré y cumpliré con vuestra voluntad. – lo dijo a sabiendas de que no lo iba a hacer, y que moriría luchando por defender el cuerpo de su madre.

Una vez conforme se separaron y obediente descendió a su morada, pero muy enojado el joven Cisne antes de desertar decidió dejar una firma de despedida. A continuación fue corriendo sin decir nada a nadie a la biblioteca del templo de Sagitario, le prendió fuego con el aceite de las lámparas y esperó a ver como se consumía todas aquellas leyes estúpidas deseando que no se volviera a repetir semejantes desatinos en el futuro.

Más tarde se fue corriendo a buscar su armadura al lugar donde se había instalado, que era el recinto más bajo de todos. En la zona de los soldados y aprendices, la escoria más baja, pero que estos le dejaban en paz pues podía ventilárselos a todos con solo "Polvo de Diamante". Sin haberse despedido de ningún compañero, tras echar un vistazo al lugar en el que lucho muchas veces, finalmente se fue a defender lo último que le hacía feliz en la vida y a esperar la represalia por parte de la diosa al desobedecer sus órdenes.

**Finalmente ha salido de los intensos recuerdos del Cisne y ha caído rendido por el tiempo consumido en aquel viaje. Ahora debe ser rápido para terminar lo que creemos que va a hacer… recuperar el cuerpo de la madre de Hyoga que está perdido en las profundidades.**

Cada vez me recupero más rápido, ahora he de bajar al fondo a recuperar lo que más apreciaba Hyoga, le voy a hacer un presente que honrará su memoria por la eternidad y jamás se destruirá. Después iré al Santuario de esa maldita Atenea y me abriré camino a golpes, me quitaré del medio a todo lo que se cruce en mi camino hasta dar con todos los responsables de mi perdición. Yo me convertiré en su perdición.

**Con un gran salto, su energía se disparó rompiendo toda aquella llanura de hielo y se sumergió hasta el fondo donde pudo encontrar el cuerpo de la bella madre del honorable caballero y se lo llevó a un lugar más profundo donde utilizando las nuevas técnicas añadidas la congeló por la eternidad en un ataúd de hielo irrompible e imperecedero. Nadie jamás podrá eliminar lo que más apreció en la vida su amigo….**

**Por desgracia el sol ya ha salido ahora que permanezca en las oscuras profundidades oceánicas en su forma amorfa ya que es la única forma en la que puede respirar bajo las aguas. Cuando la noche vuelva a dominar los cielos volverá y se enfrentará con su destino…. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota: el anime Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es obra del Señor Masami Kurumada.**

Capítulo 11.

**Innumerables acontecimientos han pasado en las últimas horas, en las cuales nuestra bestia ha dormido en su estado líquido en las oscuras y gélidas profundidades oceánicas. El tiempo se va agotando y no esta lejos el punto de no retorno en el que si Atenea no deja de colapsar las corrientes de la vida todo entrará en una vertiginosa e imparable espiral de muerte. **

**Ignorante de limitaciones temporales, nuestra gótica creación se cree el ser al que todos deben temer. No se imagina que haya bestias peores que él en Santuario, pero en cambio se visualiza como el único que actualmente desplaza ficha en este juego, pero no es así y la maquinaria sigue su curso. Varios movimientos se han efectuado a la vez que los suyos; irremediablemente el tiempo se consume y la partida se acelera hacia un final aun incierto.**

Otra vez experimentaba la sensación de descanso. Me era tan grata que llegó el momento en el que desee quedarme así para siempre, pero la vigilia no duró mucho y al recordar los motivos por los que no era digno de conocer el descanso eterno me volví a reanimar. Tenía que saber que ocurrió en la última etapa de mi vida y mandar al averno a muchos otros antes de que yo regresara al infierno, pues ya no guardo más esperanzas que acabar con todo y descansar en paz.

Grandes eran mis ganas de volver al Santuario y no tenía la mente como para ponerme a recopilar los datos que poseían, que eran muchos, pero al tratar de ponerme a relacionar acontecimientos solo podía rememorar lleno de rabia la escena de Camus fustigándome y me enfurecía ciegamente a la vez que maquinaba la peor manera de matarlo.

Una vez estuviera en terreno sagrado iría eliminando uno tras otro sin ser muy selectivo, tarde o temprano daría con el traidor, me da igual si algunos fueron mis amigos o no, todos iban a pasar a mejor vida en muy poco tiempo. Parece como si mi parte maléfica hubiera vuelto a surgir al diluirse durante el día los sentimientos de Shiryu, Shun y Hyoga.

Tengo la sensación que entre más poderoso me vuelva menos es el control sobre mis acciones, y solo podía pensar con claridad si hubiera adquirido unos sentimientos buenos, eso era un problema para mantenerme juicioso y no me quisiera imaginar si absorbiera a alguien cuyos poderes sean considerables y sus sentimientos sean perversos. Veo sombras en mi futuro.

Pero mi reflexión se detiene al sentir que ya puedo volver a la superficie pues el sol se había ocultado tras el horizonte. En la forma líquida comienzo a ascender dejando aquellas profundidades. Al emerger cual marea negra, fui acumulándome hasta adoptar forma "humana" convirtiéndome en un naufragó en un sereno mar de iceberg. Más no me importaba estar solo en la oscura inmensidad; bajo un tenebroso cielo las estrellas brillaban más de lo habitual y extrañamente las estrellas fugases se cruzaban insistentemente.

Que curioso, diría que una batalla cósmica se esta desarrollando en aquellos momentos, ¿me habría perdido algo durante mis horas de sueño?, debía darme prisa en volver nuevamente al Santuario. Sabía a ciencia cierta que me estaba ausentando de un acontecimiento importante y sin pensármelo concentré mi energía elevándome sobre las aguas. Iba a volver por mis propios medios pues no me gustaba que mis señoras me trataran como si fuera su juguete, que podían poner donde ellas quisieran. Como un meteorito salí disparado hacia el Santuario.

**Muchas sombras hay en su futuro pero ahora eso no viene al caso pues actualmente transcurren cosas significativas para nuestra bestia. Una muerte ha acontecido durante las últimas horas de la noche anterior, un asesinato que ha provocado una respuesta brutal. El movimiento que percibimos cuando la criatura cortó nuestros hilos, no se debía a que Atenea lo había detectado, sino más bien porque se estaba produciendo una atípica situación en terreno Santo. **

A la velocidad de la luz llegué en poco tiempo a mi destino. Al encontrarme cerca del sistema montañoso en el que se ubicaba el santuario, desde la distancia, la barrera óptica que camuflaba el recinto ante los ojos de los mortales estaba intacta y no parecía pasar nada extraño en su interior. De la tormenta de la noche anterior ya no quedaba rastro alguno y en aquella oscuridad todo estaba despejado y tranquilo. Pero magnánima fue mi sorpresa al atravesarla y poder ver el alboroto que había al otro lado del espejismo.

¡Impresionante! Observando a lo lejos desde las alturas de aquella cordillera, el cielo estaba impregnado en un tono naranja y rojizo debido a que gran parte del Santuario estaba envuelto en llamas. Prácticamente todo el perímetro bajo estaba arrasado por el fuego; la zona de Bronce consumiéndose actualmente y la de Plata en vías de ello pues el sonido de la batalla y de la destrucción llegaba a sus aledaños.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?, por el laberinto de senderos se esparcían los cuerpos de muchos centinelas como si hubieran tratado inútilmente de frenar al enemigo, ¿qué me habré perdido?, ¿una invasión o una revolución?, las pruebas me abogaban por una invasión pero, ¿por parte de quien?, ¿quien sería lo suficientemente loco como para desafiar a Atenea? Quien quisiera que fuera era muy poderoso pues estaba a las puertas de penetrar en el perímetro dorado…. ¿Como es que los Santos de Oro no actuaban con contundencia y dejaran que los enemigos destruyeran todos los rangos inferiores?, a no ser que fueran estos mismos los que estuvieran efectuando semejante asalto que se estaba cobrando las vidas de numerosos soldados.

Desde un terreno elevado podía ver la situación de los templos de plata, que se estaban derrumbando uno tras otro, pero antes de lanzarme a saltear las montañas para ver que ocurría, sentía la necesidad de ir sin prisas al lugar por donde accedí por primera vez al Santuario, el pórtico donde estaban las dos grandiosas estatuas vigiladas por aquellos centinelas ineptos. Había detectado algo que debiera ver pues mi manto reaccionaba queriéndome llevar a aquella dirección. Cogiendo carrera solo pude dar dos pasos antes de que una monumental detonación se produjera en la zona de Plata provocando un gran estruendo; la onda expansiva llegó hasta mi situación haciéndome sentir que aquel ataque era realmente poderoso.

Esa técnica destructiva la he visto en otra ocasión…, la "Explosión de las Galaxias". ¿Saga de Géminis esta llevando acabo el ataque?, la curiosidad por saberlo me hacía ir al lugar del suceso pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba hacia el pórtico. No pudiendo resistirlo me vi forzado a obedecer y deslizarme por los escabrosos desfiladeros, yendo por lo alto y evitando los caminos, hasta llegar al lugar donde antes estaban las dos estatuas pero que ahora solo había los escombros de estas y los cadáveres destrozados de aquellos que la custodiaban.

La noche anterior no lo pude ver pues accedí bajo tierra, pero a unos cien metros de la entrada, el sendero estaba abominablemente sembrado de estacas con las cabezas de los desertores que habían sido ajusticiados dolorosamente. Todas aquellas señales eran advertencias de lo que le sucedían a los que escapaban y estaban mirando hacia dentro, como los vigías cuando vivían.

Avanzaba hacia las estacas esquivándolas una tras otra a la vez que cogía más velocidad, tenía prisa por encontrar algo y a lo lejos en la oscuridad pude ver una cabeza con una larga cabellera que no miraba hacia el santuario sino miraba al exterior. Era la única que estaba en esa orientación, ¿por qué?, no lo sabía, pero pronto lo averiguaría. Aquella melena me resultaba conocida gracias a los recuerdos de los tres caballeros de Bronce, seguramente sería algún conocido suyo.

Al llegar hasta ella, la cual estaba encabezando la grotesca siembra de estacas mi manto se desesperaba por absorber aquellos restos. Lentamente fui rodeando la aquella cabeza descubriendo con asombro como aquella cara me resultaba familiar. ¡Julián Solo!, era la cabeza de la reencarnación de Poseidón, ¿qué hacía ahí?, tenía la boca y ojos cosidos. No me puedo imaginar que fuera una de las nuevas barbaridades de Atenea que buscaba confrontación en tiempos de paz.

¿Serían las tropas de Generales Marinos los que estuvieran atacando el Santuario?, que pudiera averiguar en los recuerdos de mis victimas solo quedaba un general vivo: Sorrento de Sirena, grandes serian sus ganas de venganza si comenten el semejante atrevimiento de adentrarse en los dominós de la que regenta de la tierra… pero ¿la exploción acontesida quien la había realizado sin Saga formaba parte de las tropas de la diosa?

Al estar muerto no me servía de mucho esa parte de su cuerpo, con lo cual blandí mi capa, la alcé sobre la estaca para que esta consumiera lo que me estaba exigiendo. Pero al poner la mano sobre la frente pude ver un acontecimiento insólito, pues la última escena del fallecido me llegó en un rápido flash.

La victima estaría solo en lo que parecía ser un gran salón. Mientras tocaba un hermoso piano de cola sintió una presencia extraña, al girar la cabeza otra vez pude ver a ese personaje, de vestimenta idéntica a la mía, que en un feroz como veloz movimiento armado con la espada dorada de Libra lanzó un corte fulmínate que lo degolló sin apenas sentir dolor.

Todo esto es sumamente extraño, quien había matado a Dohko después atentó contra Julián con una de las armas de este. Mientras mi capa consumía los restos sentía como esta se volvía más poderosa. Mas tarde y con posesión de decisión opté por enterarme de lo acontecido y me dirigí a toda prisa hacia la zona de la batalla. No podría permitir que mataran a los santos dorados pues en ellos estaba la respuesta que necesitaba para resolver mi asesinato, pero… ¿por qué estos no están actuando contra los invasores?

**La noche se tiñe de sangre mientras el saldo de vidas actual era mayor de lo imaginable. Nuestra criatura se pregunta el por que de la pasividad de los caballeros más poderosos; pronto descubrirá el motivo y esperemos que sea perspicaz pues un encuentro se avecina en el que se verán las "caras" las dos criaturas de la oscuridad. **

Al llegar a la zona de los aprendices, pude ver como estos habían sido exterminados por completo, toda aquella escoria había dejado de existir al igual que todo rastro de instalaciones, lo único que iluminaba la zona era los focos incendiados que aun quedaban por apagarse. Puede que el enemigo de mi enemiga hubiera hecho un favor al mundo al eliminar a todos esos maleantes, más a mi no me haría ninguno si acababa con la vida de algunos de los nueve guardianes que quedaban en pie, muertos no me sirven.

Efectivamente, las tropas de Poseidón habían conquistado toda aquella zona, pues al acercarme caminando llegó un destacamento de soldados marinos a atacarme, supongo que el Santuario de Poseidón se había llenado de aprendices. Pobres insectos sus miserables cuerpos me iban a servir de aperitivo para mi festín nocturno. Mis golpes secos se habían vuelto descomunales y con un solo puñetazo destrozaba las corazas de escamas y aplastaba los tórax de los hueste.

En unos pocos segundos acabé con el pelotón de veinte soldados, no podían hacer nada contra mí. Sus golpes eran como simples caricias pues mi manto protector se había acorazado con los restos de la personificación del dios del océano. Gargantas destrozadas, tipos doblados por la columna, desmembramientos, todo me recordaba a mi etapa en el cráter de los condenados y cuando terminó mi carnicería llegó el agradable momento de degustarlos.

Tristemente mi paladar se había vuelto más selecto y aquellos ya no me satisfacían con lo cual después de buscar y obtener la información de un oficial pasé de tragarme a los demás y decidí que mi manto acabara con ellos aun vivos. Sus horripilantes gritos al ser digeridos por mi negra vestimenta no me detenían y uno tras otro iban muriendo atrozmente. Me agradaba ver como los que aun pudieran mover alguna extremidad se arrastraban huyendo desesperadamente de mí, el instinto de supervivencia de las presas que tanto motiva al depredador a perseguirlas.

Cuando los atroces alaridos del último de los atacantes seso y me quedé nuevamente solo en aquella zona, eche un rápido vistazo a la vida del oficial, para ver que datos beneficiosos me podía ofrecer para saber de cuantos componentes contaban las fuerzas usurpadoras. Y si había amenaza real de que pudieran ganar.

Lo más provechoso que saque fue cuando las tropas marinas se reunieron en la mansión de Julián a última hora de la noche anterior, cerca del amanecer. Habían sido convocados urgentemente por Sorrento de Sirena. Un grupo de unos cien nuevos soldados que, por el poco tiempo que tuvieron para entrenarse como Generales, solo los más poderosos que hubiera tenían el nivel de Caballero de Plata y muchos más al nivel de Bronce simbólicamente comparándolos con los de la orden de Atenea; con lo cual solo dejaba a Sorrento como único capaz de introducirse en terreno dorado, cosa muy complicada para hacer frente a los nueve caballeros de oro que aun custodiaban el lugar.

Con todas las tropas equipadas con corazas comunes, pues nadie había podido adquirir ninguna de las cinco Escamas más poderosas disponibles, estaban a la espera en los terrenos verde que precedían la mansión, cuando por un balcón aparecieron los mandamases del clan. Tethis la Sirena muy encolerizada, Sorrento empuñando la espada dorada y… Kannon con su antigua coraza de general de Poseidón muy callado con un trozo antiguo de papel en sus manos que me resultaba muy conocido. ¿Cómo había vuelto a la vida si murió en la batalla de Hades a nuestro lado?

- ¡Atenea ha culminado lo que pretendía desde hace algún tiempo! – gritaba para todos los presente el que portaba el arma alzándola para que todos la vieran. – Sus oscuras pretensiones se han descubierto al mandar a un sicario para que eliminara a Julián, su sangre aun mancha esta espada de oro.

- Ella, en su obsesión, no consentirá que se repongan los ejércitos de Poseidón. – proliferó la chica del trío. – Seguramente este será el primero de sus ataques para eliminarnos a todos, si lo que quiere es guerra… guerra es lo que tendrá.

- Hace ya tiempo…. – dijo Kannon que había permanecido abstraído hasta entonces. – Atenea cortó todas las relaciones con nuestra orden… esta desquiciada y obsesionada que todos son sus enemigos. – levantaba el trozo de papel que se trataba de uno de los sellos de la diosa. – Este trozo de papel lleva su nombre y nos desafía a que demostremos de lo que somos capaces.

¿Por qué Kannon había vuelto a las ordenes de Poseidón?, que yo supiera se unió al santuario de Atenea en los últimos momentos de su vida, ¿alguna nueva y brillante decisión de la diosa? que tendría que absorberlo para que me revelara el motivo de porque estaba armado con una coraza de Escamas.

El hermano de Saga, concentró su energía desintegrando aquel papel, cosa que no me resultó muy creíble pues yo tarde años en destruir el que tenía en mi cuerpo. ¿Sería un sello falso?, no era normal que se destruyeran tan fácil si su misión era la de confinar las almas de los dioses. ¿Estarán tratando de enfrentar ambos ejércitos? Lo cierto fue que con la misma y muy enfurecidos se fueron a hacer lo que nadie había intentado durante siglos, conquistar el Santuario de Atenea.

Todo me parecía muy confuso y engañoso, pero debía seguir informándome. Tethis sería la próxima en caer pues ella debía saber más acerca del verdugo. Corriendo por aquella arrasada zona sin oposición ascendí al nivel de Bronce que había sido destruido por completo, no quedando ni un edificio en pie. Los pocos soldados de esa zona se sobresaltaron al verme y más asustados se vieron cuando los fui matando incesantemente. Lo más gracioso que me parecía ahora era abalanzarme sobre ellos pasando a mi estado liquido e impregnarlos con mi cuerpo licuado que los consumía mientras corrían desesperadamente hasta que caían abatidos. Los que trataban de huir asustados los inutilizaba lanzándoles un aguijonazo a las piernas.

Al llegar a la zona de Plata, me encontré con los cuerpos sin vida de muchos Santos del Zodiaco, todos habían muerto, entre ellos Jabu y los otros caballeros de Bronce que se habían instalado en aquel perímetro al subir de nivel. Casi todos los demás fallecidos eran nuevos nombramientos con lo cual ni los conocía y no me importaban lo más mínimo; por lo demás, de las instalación que allí hubiera no quedaba ni rastro, después de la "Explosión de las Galaxias" que presencié en la distancia era normal aquella devastación.

Al no encontrar a nadie seguí mi camino pero antes de dar un paso hacia el lugar donde debían estar marchando los dos Generales, de repente sentí como si me agarraran el hombro y me dieron la vuelta. La presencia espectral había vuelto a aparecer y parecía indicarme que tuviera cuidado pues el suelo se estaba cristalizando en coral tratando de atraparme. De un salto me evadí de aquel encarcelamiento y me puse en posición combativa esperando que mi enemigo se me apareciera. ¿Me había ayudado aquel fantasma?

Tethis apareció escoltada por los últimos diez caballeros con los que contaba los ejércitos, también para ellos el asalto a la zona de Plata había sido muy nefasto para sus tropas y seguramente dejaran que continuaran solo los dos más poderosos. Todos ellos se ponían a mirarme sin saber bien que era, con lo cual, si no me reconocía la Sirena significa que en ningún momento vieron al asaltante.

Conocedor de que disponía de poco tiempo antes de que llegaran a la entrada de la casa de Aries, mis enemigos al abalanzarse a atacarme con solo contraer el brazo concentrando mi energía rojiza, lancé aguijonazos a discreción abatiendo instantáneamente solo a los escoltas pues no me servían de utilidad y deje a la chica intacta. La desgraciada al ver que se había quedado sola en tan poco tiempo supuso que era un enemigo que sobrepasaba enormemente sus capacidades.

"¿Quién eres…?" me dijo con un tono de voz desafiante aunque no podía disimular su pavor. "¿Qué caballero se oculta tras ese capuchón?", tras decir aquellas palabras absorbí mi manto en mis carnes dejando ver lo que hacía ya tiempo no mostraba, mi cuerpo totalmente quemado y marchito. Los ojos de la joven no daban crédito del espanto que presenciaba y lejos de achicarse cual gata acorralada se lanzó a atacarme como una posesa. Esquivando fácilmente sus tres primero puñetazos dejé que el cuarto impactara en mi duro pectoral sin que me produjera nada en especial.

El terror la poseyó cuando parte de mi vestimenta reapareció atrapándole su puño en mitad de mi pecho y no la dejaba separarse de mí. Con un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula la tumbé y la volví a levantar para darle el segundo pero en la otra mejilla. Tras esos dos primeros impactos la sujeté de cuello y le apreté sin piedad hasta conseguir que gritara fuertemente de dolor, tal vez si los dos Generales escuchaban sus gritos de auxilio volvieran a socorrerla.

Al aburrirme de que vociferara, la solté liberando su mano de mi liquida armadura la cual se volvió a meter en mi cuerpo, esta le había desecho la piel y parte de la musculatura del puño. De una vil patada la propulsé lejos, y dio vueltas hasta acabar en el principio de las escaleras de bajada al nivel inferior. Ya no me servía de mucho pues no parecía haber causado efecto sus plegarias de asistencia. Aun tumbada bocabajo me arrodille a su lado y la volteé sujetándola fuertemente por el cuello, apunte mi mano cual puñal a su vientre y la atravesé sin piedad sin llegar a meterme en su interior. Esta vez la estaba absorbiendo desde fuera y al igual que hice con Shun miraba como se consumía agónicamente.

Alzando la cabeza a la vez que iba muriendo mi presa mis ojos al descubierto brillaron fuertemente y empecé a analizar lo que pudiera aportarme esta desvalida jovencita. Lo primero que vi fue a ella encontrando el cuerpo decapitado de Julián, de su cabeza no quedaba ni rastro.

A toda prisa fue a avisar a sus dos compañeros que se encontraban repartidos por la enorme morada. Al presenciar la escena del crimen, Sorrento totalmente desmoronado recogió el cadáver y lo puso sobre una mesa de comedor. Kannon recogía el sello del piso y lo apretaba en su puño. Los recuerdos de la chica con respecto al hermano del caballero dorado no eran muy significativos pues un día apareció al lado de Julián en la mansión y este le dijo que había sido repudiado por la diosa Atenea al no pertenecer a ninguno de los rangos oficiales, pero no le contó los detalles reales, suponía que había algo más en el fondo.

- Es la tarjeta de visita de un enviado del Santuario. – se la enseñaba a sus compañeros. – Atenea se ha vuelto más desquiciada de lo que jamás me imaginé.

- Tú debieras saberlo más que nadie. – le respondió la chica con los brazos cruzados e indignada. – Ella fue la que te repudió por no ser un caballero oficial y te expulsó del Santuario. Ahora manda matar a la única persona que te recogió y que te trató con la dignidad que merecías. ¿Diosa de la "justicia"? se hace llamar, pero en realidad es la diosa de la podredumbre

- Es la espada de Dohko de Libra. – Sorrento se dispuso a recoger el arma utilizada. – Solo un caballero de Oro empuñaría tal arma, nuestro asesino seguramente es uno de ellos y si Dohko es el único que las controla, debiera ser este el que realizó el crimen. – ellos no sabían que el Santo de Libra había muerto antes de su protegido.

- No me imagino al más sabio de todos los Santos aceptando una misión tan indigna, y menos aun que dejara una de sus armas arrogada por el suelo. – al parecer tampoco sabían que el de mayor edad había sido desterrado de por vida. Miraba como la sangre fresca aun se deslizaba por la hoja. – Esta arma bien es una provocación, convoquemos a las tropas y sacrifiquemos nuestras vidas por alguien que realmente valga la pena.

- ¿Te enfrentaras a tu hermano? – agarrándole los hombros le preguntó curioso Sorrento.

- Si obedece las ordenes de Atenea esta contra nosotros, con lo cual si no tiene juicio propio que perezca con la puerca que los rige. – estaba lleno de rabia seguramente por un sentimiento de venganza ante el trato que recibió al ser expulsado. – Ya es hora que le enseñen a esos Santos de lo que somos capaces los Generales de Poseidón.

Más tarde, cuando llegaron irrumpiendo a la fuerza por las grutas de entrada al recinto Sagrado, se toparon con la cabeza de Julián ensartada en la entrada y el enojo fue general. "¡Atenea nos desafía a que venguemos la muerte de un inocente que no representaba amenaza alguna para sus fines!", gritaba el Dragón Marino, "¡Puede que no lo consigamos, pero si existe justicia en este mundo la victoria está de nuestro lado!".

A continuación se metieron como animales salvajes a destruir todo lo que encontraran a su paso. Pero ellos estaban tan desconcertados como yo al ver que solo repelían su invasión los que pertenecieran a cada nivel, se preguntaban que estaban haciendo los Santos Dorados que no aparecían para frenarles. Eso les daba una ligera ventaja pues aunque poseer menos poder ofensivo podría llegar bastante lejos si Kannon y Sorrento atacaban juntos.

Algo retenía a los caballeros del Zodiaco en sus niveles, ¿por qué si se trataba de una gran invasión?, en otro tiempo la batalla hubiera sido de las que se podrían escribir relatos épicos pues el disturbio que se formaría se podría detectaría en todo el planeta pues el choque de cosmos agitaría la tierra. Ni tan siquiera en los textos que destruyó Hyoga se estipulaba que tuvieran que permanecer en sus distintas zonas si se produjera un gran asalto.

Definitivamente aquí había algo que no encajaba. Seguidamente, después de que terminara de absorber a la pobre chica, me levanté para seguir el rastro de los dos últimos temibles guerreros. Pero antes de poder salir hacia el nivel de Oro, advertí con embebecimiento como un descomunal rayo de energía se dirigía hacia mí escaleras abajo agrietando los escalones y destrozando las columnas a su paso. Al parecer mi maniobra de hacer gritar a la joven había causado efecto, pues habían vuelto sus acompañantes.

Mi protección reapareció totalmente manteniéndome anónimo y extendiendo mis manos traté de contener aquella súper explosión, pero aun siendo tremendamente poderoso no la pude aguantar y me propulsó muy lejos estrellándome contra la pared de la montaña en la que se encontraba apostada la zona de plata. Al recuperarme de semejante golpe pude imaginarme que habían retornado a hacerme frente los dos últimos asaltantes que quedaban en pie.

**Un duro combate se te presenta pero no solo ellos han regresado, también hay un invitado oculto al que no le ha hecho gracia que demoraras el imparable avance de ambos guerreros. **

¡Mi turno!, pensé interiormente a la vez que me levantaba bastante enfadado, si ellos eran peligrosos yo también lo era. Sin tan siquiera ver si habían aparecido en la explanada del recinto de plata di un salto grandioso concentrando mi energía, mi aguijón había aparecido y descargué una ráfaga de estelas de energía carmesí indiscriminadamente que, desde lo alto podía ver como si hubiera una descarga de meteoros escarlata que estaban destruyendo todo aquella parte del perímetro en una sucesión de explosiones.

Finalmente de la destrucción solo quedó una bruma rojiza que al despejarse se pudo ver como el suelo estaba repleto de cráteres y a lo lejos e intactos estaban los dos caballeros que habían llegado en ese momento evitando ser arponeados por mi violenta reacción. No me pude controlar y había perdido aquella oportunidad, pero solo les hice un gesto de invitación a atacarme poniéndome en posición defensiva. Aunque supiera que darles la oportunidad de atacarme era peligroso no quería una victoria sin gloria.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? – Kannon al ver la coraza de la Sirena con los pocos restos humanos dentro de ella se encolerizó. – Has matado a Tethis, lo vas a pagar muy caro.

Como dos locos vengadores se dispusieron a atacarme, y con la primera ofensiva de Sorrento que había desplegado sus alas, tuve que maniobrar para poder esquivarle de un salto. Pero continuación aun en el aire, Kannon invocó la "Otra Dimensión" que no surgió ningún efecto sobre mí pues ni siquiera me atrajo un poco. Tras sus dos movimientos me tocó el turno y aprovechando la proximidad del caballero del Dragón Marino, invoqué los "Cien mil Dragones de Rozan", los cuales impactaron uno tras otro en la coraza de escamas proyectando su cuerpo contra el piso violentamente y empotrándolo en él.

"¡Es Dohko de Libra!" gritó Sorrento emperezando a tocar su sinfonía mortal, pero tampoco tuvo efecto en mí, ni siquiera me inmuté cuando me dirigía hacia él. Mi energía se disparó congelando todo lo que encontrara y sin miramientos lancé el "Polvo de Diamantes" contra el flautista aun pasmado por su incapacidad. La fría descarga le congeló su instrumento musical destrozándolo en miles de cristales. "¿Hyoga?, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?", preguntó atónito.

Mis enemigos no sabían a quien se estaba enfrentando, la variedad de técnicas les desconcertaba. Girando mi capa di una vuelta completa y finalmente la descomunal ventolera de la "Tempestad Nebular" arrastró con mis enemigos estrellándolos contra los escombros de un grueso muro desatando una polvareda. Preparado para darles un segundo turno de batalla me detuve instantáneamente al ver algo que no daba crédito.

¿Qué demonios es esto?, el reflejo que nunca se me permitía ver en un espejo parecía estar a unos cien metros de mí. El otro personaje idéntico a mí llegaba caminando a aquella zona, que ingenuo al presentarse así ante mí, ¿de quién se trataría?, lo averiguaría a golpes si hace falta.

**Cuidado demonio… es mucho más poderoso de lo que te imaginas, aun te queda mucho para poder igualarlo en fuerza. **

Ignorando a los dos Generales me fui directo a por mí imitador pero no pude dar ni un paso pues me quedé paralizado totalmente, me habían inmovilizado a la fuerza y no podía hacer nada para escabullirme. El dolor de la presión empezaba a resentirme rompiéndome algún hueso y solo podía permanecer de espectador de lo que quisiera hacerme ese otro ser tenebroso.

Los dos humanos al reincorporarse y no saber cual era su enemigo se dividieron para atacarnos a la vez, pero estos también se vieron paralizados por la monstruosa energía oscura que radiaba aquel enigmático personaje, ellos llevarían peor que yo el aprisionamiento pues gemían muy fuerte. ¿Qué clase de criatura sería capaz de aprisionar a Kannon con tanta facilidad?, es el hermano de Saga y ambos comparten los títulos de más poderoso del cosmos, no creo que ni Atenea lo tuviera tan fácil como para inutilizarlo.

El misterioso desconocido atrajo hasta sí al guerrero de la Sirena y lo mantuvo estático en el aire un poco por encima de él. Sin decir ni una palabra con una mano emitió un brillo oscuro que giró la cabeza del pobre prisionero ciento ochenta grados rompiéndole el cuello sin poder defenderse. Yo al ver aquello supe que tenía que hacer algo pues puede que Kannon supiera algo más, no podía dejar que lo mataran. Miré a mi alrededor buscando algo que me sirviera.

A continuación, después de arrogar por cualquier lado el cuerpo inerte, el próximo en ser atraído fue el gemelo que lo puso en la misma posición que el ejecutado. Parecía estar mirándolo con detenimiento pues no lo mataba directamente, se conformaba con apretarlo haciéndole daño. Yo no sabía que hacer para impedirlo, pero parece ser que aquel espectro me había vuelto a ayudar pues sentí como en mis manos aprisionadas en mi espalda se deslizaba una gruesa cadena de la que tomé posesión.

"Eras mi esperanza, pero ahora tengo a alguien que me servirá mucho mejor que tu.", una potente voz distorsionada apareció dedicándole aquellas últimas palabras mientras la presión le rompía la armadura sin conseguir que gritara. "Grita y el dolor acabará… grita Kannon y pasaras a mejor vida.", le estaba pidiendo que gritara como humillación antes de matarlo.

Por fin, la cadena me hizo caso y dominándola gracias a los conocimientos de Shun, lo primero que pensé fue que ese cabrón iba a saber lo que podía hacer. Le lancé mi arma que se extendía sin oposición directo a mi cautivador, ya podía ver la luz del alma del prisionero que no le quedaba mucho para fallecer, el anónimo agresor no parecía darse cuenta de que le estaba atacando.

Mi movimiento le sorprendió impactándole en la capucha haciendo que este se sujetara la mejilla como síntoma de que lo había herido. Sin más perdería la concentración y liberó a Kannon como a mí. Volví a atacarle multiplicando la cadena en un ataque masivo, pero con solo extender el brazo las detuvo todas. Mis poderes no eran nada comparados con los suyos y me sentí empequeñecer ante el poderío de mi igual.

Volviéndome a paralizar me dedicó unas palabras antes de marcharse, "No sé quién eres pero posiblemente me serás útil, solo por eso no morirás ahora.", desmaterializándose se esfumó misteriosamente. ¿Me había perdonado la vida?, que humillado me sentía.

Kannon agonizaba respirando fuertemente mientras la luz de su espíritu estaba a punto de extinguirse. Aproveché esa oportunidad para tomar su fuerza, pues aquel encuentro con mi semejante me había servido de clase de humildad, no era tan fuerte como me pensaba. Poniendo mi mano en su pechó me metí dentro del y absorbí sus habilidades. La criatura parecía tener algo en su contra, era conveniente que echara un rápido vistazo a su vida para ver si hay algo que interese.

**La otra bestia ya sabe que hemos enviado a alguien más a realizar el trabajo que él no se atreve a hacer. Intentará utilizar a nuestra nueva creación en su beneficio, eso nos viene bien pues si hubiera querido todo hubiera acabado antes de tiempo para nuestra joven criatura. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota: el anime Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es obra del Señor Masami Kurumada.**

Capítulo 12.

**El siempre tan desagradable sonido de la batalla seso tras el desigual encuentro entre nuestros dos vástagos. De los incendios que se provocaron en el Santuario solo algunos pocos focos seguían activos pero, por lo demás nada si no la destrucción quedó para atestiguar la usurpación de un valeroso ejercito que sabía que tenía todas las de perder al acometer contra la diosa Atenea. **

**Todo en silencio, con un cielo despejado y en las penumbras, el inerte cuerpo de Kannon se agrieta mientras una poderosa luz emergía de su interior surgiendo nuevamente, cual mariposa de su cápsula, nuestra última esperanza para ganar este dichoso juego. Tiene que hacerse fuerte para poder derrotar a sus enemigos, pero eso no será suficiente, pues la fuerza bruta no le servirá para su combate final…. **

El poder del General Marino era inmenso, realmente era uno de los más temidos caballeros cósmicos. Adquirir sus técnicas me serviría de mucho, entre mayor fuera mi potencia y la variedad de mis ataques mas sorpresivo me volvería y podría hacer frente a mi misterioso imitador pero…, ¿quién imita a quien?, yo tal vez sea una mala copia suya pues no soy nada en comparación.

Mirando a todos lados no parecía haber rastro de vida, ni tan siquiera sentía al fantasma que colaboró conmigo. Mis tan ansiados Caballeros de Oro estaban a solo unos cientos de metros de mi posición y no parecían dar señales de vida…, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que estuvieran muertos pues sería lo más nefasto inimaginable. ¿Quién era el ente que primero me previno y después puso una cadena en mis manos?, ¿por qué me habría ayudado?, si no fuera por ella hubiera perdido la oportunidad de hacerme con el alma de Kannon, tengo la impresión que lo único que quiere es ayudarme a conocer la verdad.

Por otro lado, mi nuevo enemigo me dijo que no me mataba porque le resultaba beneficioso, ¿en que le podía ser útil a aquel oscuro ser?, ¿tal vez quisiera que matara a los Santos de Atenea?, si ese era su deseo por mi no habría problemas pero, con la fuerza que posee podía ir eliminando uno tras otro a los guardianes sin mucha dificultad e incluso matar a la misma Atenea si se lo propusiera; pero en cambio prefiere crear confrontación para que se vayan eliminando entre ellos, ¿qué lo retiene?, ¿quién le impide concluir con su tarea?, ¿tal vez sea temeroso de alguno en el santuario, uno más poderoso que él o bien que lo iguale?

Las piezas que poseía parecían tener un nexo en común más que el de la maldita diosa. ¿Por qué las Parcas no me dijeron que había otro como yo en el Santuario?. Entendí que el asesinato de Dohko formaba parte de un malévolo plan, pues había conseguido que Shiryu volviera ávido de venganza. El jugador que se enfrenta a Atenea es realmente temible y, entiendo que mi muerte podría formar parte de su estrategia. Aun así debía saber más, por lo que sé, creo que le he herido el rostro con lo cual si se trataba de un mortal lo reconocería por el corte o moretón que tuviera en la mejilla derecha.

Asumía que debía seguir haciéndome fuerte y eso implicaba tener que ir matando a todos mis ex compañeros para tener alguna opción. Irremediablemente si no los mataba yo, no tardaría mi enemigo en conseguir que lo hiciera otro, yo les podría sacar más partido. A mis motivaciones personales para seguir con mi cometido se había añadido un nuevo estimulante, las ganas de revancha hasta ser yo el que le devolviera el trato y humillación recibida.

Volviendo a la realidad, miré como el trozo de gruesa cadena de dos metros de largo que me había servido de arma estaba aun tirada en el piso. No tenía ni la menor idea de como el espectro la había conducido hasta ahí pero preferí cogerla y llevarla a mano por si en algún momento me hiciera falta. Al sujetarla, esta se enroscó en mi brazo adentrándose dentro de mi vestimenta desapareciendo totalmente hasta que la volviera a llamar.

Antes de meterme dentro de los recuerdos de Kannon aproveche el momento para dejar que mi manto absorbiera los restos que habían quedado de la chica, el gemelo y el cuerpo de Sorrento, ella también debía seguir acorazándose. Me preguntaba donde metía tanta materia pero lo cierto es que era insaciable, podía tragarse todo lo que le ofreciera, ya estuviera vivo o muerto.

Ya era hora de ver que había de provechoso en las vivencias del Dragón Marino. Saber el porque de su exclusión de la orden Atenienses y aun más era mi curiosidad pues no parecía que hubieran recuerdos de él posteriores a la guerra Santa al menos en el Santuario. En mis otras presas tanto Shun como Hyoga creían a ciencia cierta que Kannon no fue resusitado despues de la guerra santa eso me intrigaba mucho. Por otro lado, tal vez conociera algo acerca de su enigmático asesino.

El espacio se extiende hasta el infinito a la vez que adquiero velocidad psíquica, todo comienza a girar vertiginosamente creando el conducto luminoso este con un tono naranja oscuro.

**Un nuevo movimiento se avecina, Atenea se dispone a mover ficha totalmente ignorante de que la amenaza marina había acabado. De momento no tiene conocimiento de los últimos advenimientos y no sabemos si lo que va a hacer será bueno o malo para nuestro amado. **

En pocos segundos pude ver varios sucesos en los que aparecía mi antigua persona. En el templo de Atenea al poco de empezar la batalla fratricida, ¿yo estaba custodiando fielmente a la diosa?, que necio de fidelidad tuve que estar para no darme cuenta que esa maldita mujer era solo hipocresía e parcialidad. Presencié como redimí a Kannon a base de "Agujas Escarlata"; la verdad que no sería justo que después de sacrificarse ciegamente por la diosa esta posteriormente lo repudie, más no se de que me sorprendo si lo mío fue peor. A mi no me dio la oportunidad de repudiarme sino más bien me mutilo hasta asesinarme.

No quise desviarme de lo importante y lo primero que hice fue recorrer cortamente el as de luz dorada y centré mi atención en el momento más reciente, por si algún casual hubiera reconocido al que lo aprisionó hasta asfixiarlo. El General le recordaba de verlo en una pesadilla pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién se podía esconder bajo aquellas túnicas negras. Ese personaje le causó un sufrimiento que terminó por llevarlo hasta las puertas de la muerte pero, eso no fue lo que realmente me llamó la atención. Kannon tenía el sentido del olfato perfectamente; no como yo que no disponía de nariz; aquel ser oscuro desprendía un aroma a flores que le recordaba a algo. Era el mismo que Hyoga detectó en la estancia de Camus la noche previa a mi asesinato, el mismo que también estaba en la biblioteca y en los documentos milenarios. ¡No entiendo nada!

Sin querer quedarme mucho tiempo pensando en lo que aquello significaba me remonté un poco más atrás, rebusqué el momento en el que Kannon estaba en la zona de Plata y se encontró con todos aquellos santos de nivel medio. Durante toda la incursión sentía que podía ver a un esquivo personaje que no se le presentaba directamente, como si alguien asistiera de furtivo espectador en la masacre que se estaba produciendo. Me recordó lo que yo había advertido en el balneario con respecto al espectro que me había ayudado pero, lo que este podía ver era completamente distinto. Observando con detenimiento, yo que tenía la posibilidad de ralentizar los recuerdos, lograba distinguir la silueta del peligroso encapuchado, más el gemelo no le dio mayor importancia.

Cuando vio que estaba perdiendo a muchos hombres decidió desatar toda la potencia de su "Explosión de las Galaxias", la cual arrasó con la oposición del perímetro, pero antes de eso tuvo la inteligente idea de preguntar a alguien si aquel descuido defensivo por parte de los más poderosos se podría tratar de una fatídica estrategia defensiva o bien se tratara de una trampa. Se introdujo en el interior de uno de los templos de entrenamiento de aquel lugar donde se encontró con el caballero de Bronce Nachi de Lobo el cual salvaguardaba una fiera defensa en un estrecho pasillo que daba a un gran pabellón donde estaban los más jovencitos aprendices del Santuario, aquellos que habían subido a refugiarse cuando se detectó la invasión.

Los guerreros marinos al ver aparecer a su comandante desistieron del asedio al caballero y se retiraron para que este lo doblegara. Sin ninguna posibilidad de hacer frente al gemelo el lobo fue sujetado por la cara y estrelló su cabeza contra el suelo, apretándole el cuello lo interrogó.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí Nachi? – le apretaba la garganta muy fuerte aun inmovilizándolo. - ¿Dónde están los que realmente debieran hacerme frente?, la guerra contra Hades se acabó hace largo tiempo y no tienen por que defender sus templos.

- ¿Kannon?, ¿estas vivo? – parecía muy sorprendido de verlo. – No debo contarte nada…. – esa respuesta irritó al general que lo apretó aun más.

- Si, estoy vivo. – miraba tras el como se escondían los aprendices de entre cinco y once años pues, sabían que hacerle frente era la muerte segura. – Muy noble de tu parte proteger a los más jóvenes. ¿No querrás que le pase nada malo? – los ojos del Nachi no daban crédito a la amenaza. – En la guerra toda clase de baja esta permitida, la muerte no mira sexo, ni edad, ni rango.

– Atenea… es una nueva orden de la diosa. – se rindió por proteger a los niños; era hora de escuchar atentamente. – Desde hace tiempo que está obsesionada con una supuesta rebelión interna y ha ordenado el aislamiento de los dorados en sus templos. El resto de Santos debe mantenerse en sus zonas asignadas, nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia debe violar esa ley hasta que se resuelva la situación o serán castigados a muerte.

- La muy ingenua me facilita el camino para llegar hasta ella…, no se da cuenta que eso le puede llevar a la muerte. – tras aquello apareció un soldado afín para susurrarle que se estaban produciendo muchas bajas, tras esto le dijo que se retiraran del nivel y se pusieran a salvo; después se dirigió a su prisionero. – Ha sido un placer Nachi… podéis morir en paz.

- ¡¿No tienes corazón?!, hay niños aquí dentro. – le decía mientras el General se marchaba.

- Claro que lo tengo…, por eso prefiero que mueran ahora librándolos de una vida de infelicidad y amargura, pues ese es el efecto que produce ser amado por tu señora…. Yo fui victima de sus deseos más oscuros pero al rechazarlos certifiqué mi expulsión.

En lo más profundo de su corazón sus palabras eran sinceras, prefería acabar con la vida de aquellos futuros prisioneros del nuevo dogma que implantado por la diosa, sus vidas iban a ser un encierro constante; todos sus deseos y voluntades no podrían realizarse por la absorción perpetua que tenía Atenea sobre ellos. Paralelamente tengo curiosidad por saber en que consistieron esos deseos ocultos que la chica pretendía que cumpliera el general.

Al salir al enorme patio central que estaba justo en epicentro de todos los templos de aquella zona, la resistencia trató de abatirlo más no pudieron hacer nada pues con todo su cosmos desató toda la furia de su técnica más devastadora la cual provocó aquella desolación en el perímetro Plateado. Una onda expansiva se extendía deshaciendo los cuerpos y edificios como si de papel se tratara, después pasaron algunos minutos antes de que los supervivientes invasores regresaran a reagruparse.

Al ver que sus fuerzas eran mínimas estuvieron debatiendo si debían seguir solo los dos más poderoso o todos juntos a la vez. Sabían que si estos estaban confinados en sus palacios serían presa fácil con lo cual optaron por dejar solos a los dos Generales de Poseidón. Ese tiempo de reflexión me vino muy bien pues fue más o menos lo que tardé en llegar hasta ellos.

Pero al final cuando estaban apunto de pisar el suelo de la Casa de Aries escucharon los terribles gritos de su amiga y supusieron que algún enemigo había sobrevivido; al no querer perderla volvieron a toda prisa a auxiliarla. Con el paso del tiempo se habían convertido en una familia y los hermanos tienen que ayudarse.

Salí de aquella escena pues conocía el final de la historia, parecía que el conducto de luz se volvía más oscuro si me remontaba muy atrás en el tiempo, Kannon en el principio era bastante más perverso hasta el punto en el que trató de hacerse con el mundo, pero supo dominar a sus demonios y convertirse en un noble Santo.

**No solo Atenea se prepara para su jugada, nuestra otra creación, impaciente presiente que el punto de no retorno se acerca y va a meter presión al que ha bautizado como su nuevo títere. Nos gustaría saber que hará si fracasan sus planes y el tiempo se le agota…. **

Examiné el momento en el que Atenea rescató del averno a mi anfitrión, curiosamente se producía un día antes que la resurrección a gran escala cuando nos sacó a todos los demás. ¿Por qué lo salvó directamente a él?, ¿qué tenía de especial?

- Mi adorado Kannon bienvenido a la vida de nuevo. – lo levantaba sin que este supiera donde se estaba realizando su resurrección solo sabía que estaba flotando en el agua. – Eres el primero en ser rescatado… eso se debe a que contigo hay un dilema especial del que tenemos que tratar.

- Atenea gracias por devolverme a la vida. – como el que se acababa de despertar de un profundo sueño aun estaba embobado. - ¿Qué es lo que os preocupa?

- Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que falleciste, la batalla contra todos los dioses ha finalizado y he salido victoriosa gracias al poder de la justicia verdadera. Voy a restaurar el poder de mis tropas y darles una nueva oportunidad de vivir y disfrutar de la vida, pero… contigo tengo un dilema presente.

- Decídmelo sin rodeos por favor.

- No puede haber dos caballeros de Géminis a la vez en el Santuario así que por el momento mantendremos tu resurrección en secreto hasta que aclare cómo solucionarlo… ¿te parece bien?

- Por mí no hay problema mi señora esperare en silencio el tiempo que os haga falta.

La diosa mantuvo en secreto el retorno al mundo de los vivos del gemelo y lo puso a vivir con ella en su palacio privado en el cual tenía labores de guardián personal, más sorprendente fue saber que dormían en la misma cama pero respetándose. Nadie supo en ningún momento que estaba ahí, hasta Seiya tenía el acceso prohibido a su dormitorio privado.

Medianamente disconforme de su nuevo cometido, el joven le estaba agradecido por su salvación y sin pedir explicaciones decidió sacrificar su felicidad para mantener la de la chica que tan bien se había portado con él. Pero no aceptó mucho lo de estar confinado en el exclusivo palacete y se escapaba continuamente a enterarse de las noticias del Santuario.

A los pocos días de la resurrección masiva, se escabullido de su aislamiento y entró en el salón del trono donde la chica recibía la visita de dos de sus Santos más queridos, Dohko de Libra y Shaka de Virgo los cuales habían sido llamados en presencia de la regenta, por aquella época no estaba tan desquiciada como se pondría más adelante, supongo que su personalidad perturbada no había surgido aun. Ambos con su armadura puesta recibieron instrucciones divinas.

- Mis dos pequeños caballeros… bueno… no tan pequeños. – dijo pareciendo graciosa al referirse a Dohko y su avanzada edad. – Os he traído aquí con diferentes motivos. – ambos caballeros escucharon atentamente. – Todos sabemos que nuestra orden está empezando a regenerarse, no todos los Santos han sido revividos con lo cual debemos buscar nuevos nombramientos, por eso hago una petición al mi rubio caballero. – se estaba refiriendo a Shaka. – Tú serás el Maestre de la repoblación del santuario, deberás de llenarlo de aprendices y soldados que lo custodien, debemos recuperar el orden.

- Aceptó con gusto la tarea que me otorgáis y me pondré en ello de inmediato. – parecía muy agradecido del cometido asignado. - Como primera instancia llamaré a mis discípulos que tengo en la India, son una veintena la mitad entre hombres y mujeres, ellos serán los encargados del reclutamiento de soldados y yo lo haré de aprendices.

- Perfecto, confió en tu criterio y… ahora le toca el turno al anciano que más quiero… bueno anciano no, digamos el de mayor edad. – seguía en su tono cómico, parecía que su alegría era sincera, aun no le había salido la personalidad oscura. – Tú amigo mío serás nombrado Patriarca del Santuario, deberás encargarte de su reconstrucción completa y cuando yo abandone mi cometido serás quien dirija el rumbo de mi orden, eres el más digno de ello.

- Gracias Atenea por vuestra asignación, pero aun discrepando con vuestro criterio y coincidiendo con la etapa de paz que se nos presenta por delante preferiría retirarme a una vida tranquila en los Cinco Picos. Mis años de lucha ya han acabado… y quisiera dedicar mi vida a la paz. Pero aceptaré momentáneamente vuestro cometido hasta que esté todo reestructurado.

- Me entristece escuchar eso pero, si es tu deseo no te lo negaré… pero, con una condición. – la chica estaba aceptando su decisión, no era como la que sería después. – Si en algún momento me pasara algo quiero que retornes y ocupes el puesto que te corresponde, no quiero que el Santuario se quede huérfano.

- No creo que os pase nada malo nunca, ¿quién tendría el valor de atentar con la personificación del amor?, pero si sucediera ese caso improbable yo retornaría a ocupar el puesto que me otorgasteis.

¿Shaka de Virgo repoblaría el Santuario y Dohko de Libra iba a ser el encargado de regentar el recinto sagrado si la diosa moría?, en el caso del rubio tras los días venideros su primera elección fue bastante correcta pues trajo personal muy cualificado para el correcto funcionamiento de todas las instituciones pero en algún momento posterior se degeneró la cosa entrando gente inmunda y se acabo infestando de basura humana. Más interesante fue saber el segundo sería el que tomara control del Santuario si a ella le pasara algo y aun más fue saber que en aquella etapa Atenea escuchaba y respetaba las decisiones de sus caballeros, ¿por qué después se negaría tan rotundamente?, ¿qué le haría cambiar tan radicalmente de personalidad?

Durante los primeros meses todo trascurrió con relativa normalidad hasta que un día apareció la diosa en su dormitorio cargada con los pergaminos antiguos ansiosa de leerlos. Ilusionada quería saber que había hecho ella en las anteriores reencarnaciones más, jamás le dijo como los había encontrado o quien se los había dado, pero hasta en ese momento estaban impregnados del aroma que tan desconcertado me tenía. Fue ese el momento en el que todo empezó a cambiar para peor.

Pasado un tiempo desde que empezó a leerlos, el anónimo invitado en una de esas ocasiones que estaba arto de permanecer encerrado se escapo a espiar. Oculto mientras Atenea mantenía reuniones legales con sus Santos, presenció el momento en el que firmo sus dos primeras leyes delante de dos de sus santos más sabios y su inseparable sabandija. Estaban solo los caballeros dorados de Aries y Libra al lado del vil Pegaso, en el salón principal cuando ella les entregó un documento que había aprobado con su sello, en el que prohibía de primera instancia la deserción y las relaciones afectivas. Todo eso antes de hacerse público quiso conocer la opinión de aquellos caballeros.

- Atenea… aun arriesgo de ir contra tu buen juicio, impedir la libre voluntad de la gente no traerá nada bueno…. – en aquel pequeño concilio Mu rompió el silencio obediente. – Cada persona debe mantener su libertad personal para poder seguir con la armonía.

- Mu tiene razón. – le apoyó Dohko leyendo la ordenanza. – Si confiáis en mi sabiduría, no colaborará al bien común, vivir como reclusos, eso no funcionará. Os recuerdo que me prometisteis que podría retirarme una vez el Santuario cuando este estuviera restablecido.

- ¿Osáis dudar de la sabiduría de la diosa? ¡Si son las órdenes de Atenea así se tendrán que cumplir! – gritó en favor de la diosa su pedante particular, Seiya la defendía ciegamente. – Ella no se equivoca y si dice que será bueno para todos doy mi vida porque es verdad. Estáis aquí gracias a ella deberíais besarle los pies.

- Mis dulces santos… ya sé que parecen leyes prohibitivas pero lo que busco realmente con ellas es que apreciéis mi manera de amaros, vosotros no sabéis que gran virtud tenéis al ser queridos por mi persona, si yo os lo doy todo es lógico que exija lo mismo de vosotros. – se dirigió después al más adulto de los dos. – Dohko sin ti el santuario jamás estará restablecido y es por ello que no lo abandonaras… jamás. Ya veréis como a partir de ahora os haré más felices de lo que os podáis imaginar.

Kannon supuso que aquello marcaba el inicio de un malestar que iría creciendo con el paso de los días y que posiblemente no le permitiera darse a conocer a todos algún día. Atenea, cada vez más desordenada, se ausentaba largas horas de su palacio privado, el joven muy aburrido en una ocasión mientras se ponía a cotillear un poco por los pasillos de palacio, escuchó a la regenta decirle a varios soldados de fidelidad incuestionable que acondicionaran el conducto secreto de la casa de Sagitario, quería instalar allí una biblioteca, pero no les dijo para que quería aquella estancia oculta. Obviamente, aunque el gemelo no lo sabía, yo era conocedor de que allí se depositaron los documentos milenarios pero, ¿para qué quería sacarlos de su templo?, ¿tendría algún temor a que se los arrebataran?

Saltando de recuerdo en recuerdo me detuve en un acontecimiento que me resultaba llamativo, creo que era poco antes de ser repudiado que curiosamente se desarrollaba unas pocos días antes de que me ejecutaran.

Desde hacía algún tiempo a veces Kannon se sentía observado, como si alguien estuviera vigilándolo en silencio. Su aislamiento empezaba a resultarle agobiante y parecía estar volviéndose loco, tenía ganas de decirle a la diosa que no quería seguir en esa situación. Cuando la chica llegaba cada noche a dormir en la misma cama inmersa con ese olor a flores ya le provocaba dolor de cabeza al gemelo, adicionalmente, por las noches estaba azotado por pesadillas de índole sexual que tenían como protagonista la diosa.

En los sueños se visualizaba en un cuarto circular de paredes oscuras las cuales parecían tener vida propia; justo en medio estaba una cama circular de sábanas negras idénticas a la materia de mi manto. En aquella cama estaba recostada la chica desnuda, su cuerpo se entremezclaba sensualmente entre las fundas que parecía resbalarle por su piel incitantemente. Ella le pedía que se acercara a poseerla, el chico que también estaba completamente desnudo y muy excitado no pudo con contra su razón y sin meditarlo un segundo se acosó con ella.

Los músculos del caballero apretaban con fuerza el cuerpo de la chica la cual no paraba de besarlo. Giraban por la cama sus tersos cuerpos mientras las sabanas parecían envolverlos en un aceite sensual; la piel clara de la mujer se fundía con el toque más moreno del hombre. Acostada debajo del, le abrazaba la musculosa espalda mientras Kannon víctima del deseo metió sus piernas entre las de ella separándoselas suavemente. Se levantó un poco mirando la cara de goce que tenía Saori y conduciendo su miembro erecto hasta donde debía, empezó a desvirgar a la mujer que gemía mucho mártir del dolor y el placer. Lentamente consiguió penetrarla completamente y empezó a moverse sintiendo un placer que pocos mortales habían percibido. A medida que subía el ritmo comenzaba a notar que la sangre corría entre las piernas de ella, pero eso no les detuvo pues estaban ciegos de pasión y seguían en su erótico encuentro, no podían controlarse y aunque la habitación se estuviera encharcando de sangre seguían en su frenético vaivén en el que ambos estaban llegando al clímax.

Una vez gimieran en la explosión erógena, el chico eyaculó en el interior de la diosa y se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo empapados en sudor y sangre. Tras recuperar la conciencia se dio cuenta que la cama estaba en mitad de un mar del rojo fluido corporal. Pavoroso observó como una sombra emergía entre aquel océano sanguinolento, pudo entonces ver al ser que más tarde le mataría, el mismo que había visto Hyoga en sus sueños. Este personaje se abalanzó sobre ellos como bestia salvaje y era ahí cuando se despertaba súbitamente.

Ese era la pesadilla que lo estaba llevando a la locura, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza mirar a su señora de manera sexual, siempre la había respetado. Pero últimamente no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en poseerla, hasta que llegó la noche en la que dejó el Santuario.

Muchos rumores había escuchado discretamente en los que se comentaba que se estaban produciendo ejecuciones por deserción, castigos crueles y desproporcionados contra los miembros de la orden. En aquella noche se decidió por decirle a la chica que ya no podía aguantar más y que se marchaba pues se estaba volviendo loco.

La estuvo buscando por todo el palacio privado, pero no la encontraba y supuso que estaría reunida con algún caballero, recordó entonces que la chica había mandado a sus cinco caballeros de Bronce a diferentes misiones y tal vez se fuera con alguno de ellos. Dándose por vencido se fue a dormir como de costumbre a sus aposentos más, menuda sorpresa se llevó cuando entró y se la encontró tumbada en la cama con un corsé blanco muy sinuoso y una finísima bata de igual color pero totalmente transparente. Sus peores sueños se estaban volviendo realidad cuando la chica se le ofreció.

- Hola Kannon. – se separaba el delicado albornoz dejando ver el cuerpazo que tenía debajo de los trajes largos que normalmente solía llevar, aquello puso muy nervioso al caballero.

- A… te… nea…. – el sueño le prevenía que no debía dejarse llevar por el deseo. - ¿Qué estáis haciendo?, esto no es normal en vos.

- ¿Te gustaría saber el verdadero motivo por el qué te reviví a ti antes que nadie? – se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hasta él contoneándose cual gata en celo. – Realmente creía que era porque te tenía demasiada estima pero me he dado cuenta que te deseo Kannon, si debiera perder mi virtud con alguien quiero que sea contigo… - comenzaba a abrazarlo excitándolo aun más de lo que ya estaba.

- Atenea, vos sois una diosa y yo un simple mortal…. – intentaba que dejara de tocarlo pero casi no podía controlarse, se estaba viendo manoseado e imposibilitado de autocontrol. – No negaré que también os deseo pero…, no debo sucumbir ante mis instintos y quisiera respetaros como hasta ahora lo he hecho.

- Yo también quisiera contenerme, no debiera tener preferencias por unos no por otros pero… últimamente he soñando contigo y lo que he visto en mis sueños me gusta. – lo empujaba a la cama y tumbándolo en ella se acostó sobre el arrancándole la camisa que llevaba dejando ver su definido pectoral. – Quiero que me hagas tuya. – comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente y después se quitó la bata para empezar a desabrochar el encaje.

- No por favor. – sus manos eran conducidas a los senos de la chica y los apretaba con firmeza. – ¡No Atenea no debo hacer esto! – bruscamente entró en conciencia y la tiró a un lado de la cama levantándose muy rápido se alejó de ella, su respiración era agitada. – Por favor no puedo seguir en esta situación, no soy digno de vos.

- ¿Por qué no quieres?, ¿acaso no deseas lo que ves? – se ponía arrodillada en la cama y se acariciaba el cuerpo intentando que perdiera el control, su tono de piel era cálido y provocativo. – Necesito afecto Kannon y más hoy me he tenido una revelación de que no soy lo más importante al menos para uno de mis caballeros…. Eso me ha hecho sentir herida y ausente de cariño, necesito que me poseas Kannon para relajarme pues no quisiera descargar toda mi frustración con el futuro condenado. – he de suponer que se refería a mi persona.

- No Atenea, no puedo hacer eso. – se resistía a caer bajo su embrujo. – Debo abandonaros o me volveré loco, no quiero llegar a ese punto; me marcho de vuestro lado.

- ¡¿Me abandonas?! – su tono cambió radicalmente de tono y se volvió muy agresiva. – Nadie osa abandonarme…. – su cosmos se extendía por todo el dormitorio creando unas corrientes de energía formidable. – Miserable insecto te he ofrecido compartir conmigo el control de universo, experimentando la mayor de las satisfacciones sexuales y sin embargo tú ahora me dices que no las deseas. No te volverás loco, tú ya debes de estar demente. – las puertas de la estancia se abrieron bruscamente a la vez que la energía propulsaba brutalmente al chico por todo un largo pasillo el cual acababa en un gran salón continuo.

- Atenea… no os dejéis llevar por los instintos. – dolorido se levantaba viendo como la que lo había proyectado se dirigía hacia el cual posesa. – Os quiero más que a mi vida pero no quiero haceros daños, si os poseo tengo la impresión de que algo malo os pasará.

- ¡Cállate repúgnate invertido!, si no eres capaz de tomarme solo se explica de una manera, te gustan los hombres. – su energía lo volvía a proyectar contra las dos grandiosas puertas de salida del palacio y lo mantenía apretado ahí casi dejándole sin aire. – Eres tan invertido como el que voy a castigar cuando me entere con quien está pecando….

Completamente enloquecida desató por todo su cosmos por el enorme recibidor que daba directamente al exterior, las ventanas empezaron a romperse y las columnas a desquebrajarse. Estaba totalmente enfurecida hasta el punto de que con una mano extendida se preparaba para lanzarle una ráfaga de energía mortal. Hasta ese momento Kannon no pensó en defenderse, estaba convencido que ya se le pasaría pero al ver que la intención de la diosa era la de matarle concentró su fuerza para luchar por su vida.

Su aura dorada brilló antes de que se lanzara el golpe final; consiguiendo con eso tener algo de movilidad aprovechó ese momento para dar un fuerte impacto a la puerta de salida haciendo que se rompiera la cerradura y la concentración de cosmos que había en aquella sala explotó; salió disparado cual cometa en la distancia mientras escuchaba las palabras psíquicas de aquella histérica, "¡Puede que hayas logrado escapar!, ¡será mejor que te escondas y no vuelvas jamás!". Finalmente, la fuerza de la proyección acabó por llevarlo al mar Egeo estrellándolo en la superficie y dejándolo inconsciente.

**Aparentemente una negación tan simple como el NO, no significa gran cosa, según se lleve a las situaciones puede adquirir mayor o menor simbolismo. Aquel NO que le dio Kannon a Atenea marcaría una diferencia abismal entre cómo está el tiempo actual ahora y como podría haber estado. **

Cuando recuperó la conciencia ya era de día y él aun estaba flotando bocabajo sobre la superficie del océano, no se explicaba cómo podía seguir vivo si había pasado tanto tiempo sin oxígeno, pero se percató de que estaba respirando bajo las aguas. Al sacar la cabeza a flote se encontró sin rastro de tierra a la vista y se mantuvo nadando suavemente esperando acontecimientos.

"Hola Kannon…, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.", de repente escuchó una voz masculina a sus espaldas y al girarse se encontró con Julián que caminaba sobre las aguas con el tridente de Poseidón. "¿Te has quedado huérfano?" le dijo graciosamente a la vez que le ofrecía el arpón para que se sujetara y también pudiera caminar sobre la superficie. La personificación del dios le ofreció volviera bajo su mando; le perdonaba por todo el mal que había hecho y pues al conocer que se había expiado sinceramente le permitía regresar como el triunfante y poderoso General Marino que era.

Aceptó la oferta en una mezcla de sentimientos entre alegría y tristeza, pena por dejar el Santuario y alegría por poder tener ahora la libertad que deseaba desde hacía tiempo. A partir de entonces se volvió una pieza fundamentan junto con Sorrento y Tethis para restaurar el Santuario Marino.

Todo quedó como si la personificación del dios Poseidón lo había sacado del Hades, el nuevo General no les dijo nada de quien había sido su verdadera salvadora y se espantó al conocer luego algunos de los nuevos acontecimientos que se habían producido en feudo ateniense. Jamás imaginó que se volvería tan desequilibrada como lo hizo agradeció estar muy lejos de aquel lugar y juró no volver a acercarse en la vida pero el caprichoso "destino" le jugó una mala pasada.

**Momentáneamente no tiene nada más que ver dentro de aquella esencia, tal vez le hiciera falta recordar más adelante algún momento de estos para entender algunas cosas. **

La noche aun era joven y la tranquilidad era total cuando he vuelto a la realidad, justo al lugar en el que había sufrido desmedidamente tantas personas. La aparición de los documentos milenarios es el desencadenante de la locura de la diosa y el padecimiento de sus súbditos.

Una duda recorría mi mente una y otra vez… ese aroma a flores, que no era ni parecido al de las rosas de Afrodita pues están tenía una fragancia totalmente diferente a la que todos estaban sintiendo, la que estaba en los pergaminos, en la biblioteca, en la Casa de Acuario y… emanando de aquel personaje oscuro. No quería pensar que podía significar eso pero me inquietaba profundamente. No obstante también me resultaba curioso del continuo secretismo con el que Atenea mantuvo la presencia del gemelo, mi intuición me decía que había algo más que no se le dijo a Kannon.

Me interesaba el dato de que Dohko había sido nombrado Patriarca, tal vez su expulsión también formaba parte de un plan que no salió bien, pues aunque el castigo por su insubordinación era la muerte incomprensiblemente la diosa optó por el destierro.

Mis deseos de conocimiento no tenían fin y deseaba encontrar por fin ese pilar maestro que me serviría de junta para unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería revelándome toda esta trama en la que yo no era nada importante, solo una ficha más. Yo creyéndome el centro del universo, el ser al que todos debían temer, no obstante el destino me ha enseñado hasta el momento que solo estoy en un maldito juego entre dos grandes jugadores.

Bueno ya era hora apreciar la realidad, se interponían en mi camino doce templos, nueve caballeros de oro y uno más de bronce muy pedante. No hacía falta meditar mucho, las respuestas irían apareciendo a medida que los fuera eliminando pero… ¿qué sucede?,

Las campanas resuenan por todo el lugar y el reloj zodiacal de la torre del Santuario se han encendido. Salté a algún lugar alto desde donde pudiera ver quien había iniciado una cuenta atrás, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha. Esta se confirmó al ver en la gran distancia como el otro encapuchado era el responsable del alumbrado. De repente pude escuchar su poderosa voz en el interior de mi cabeza, "Te concedo doce horas, si en ese tiempo no matas a la diosa y a todos sus Santos te enviare al lugar de donde te hayan sacado la Parcas.", tras esto desapareció.

Por increíble que parezca me estaba amenazando, pero al menos sabía que este personaje no se imaginaba que me hacía con la fuerza de quien matara, mientras siguiera creyéndose superior a mí sería ventajoso. En principio alguien debería decirle que yo no trabajo durante las horas diurnas y que la noche no durará esas doce horas que me ha concedido así que el camino empieza mal antes del inicio.

En fin, no tenía nada que perder, Atenea me puede destruir, el ser misterioso me puede aniquilar, el sol me puede abrazar, tenía muchos factores en contra y lo único que puedo hacer es ir absorbiendo a todo el que se me cruce volviéndome poderoso y peligroso para llegar a ser más fuerte que mis enemigos principales.

Poniéndome a mis labores salté nuevamente a las escaleras y emprendí mi marcha hacia el palacio de Aries pero, boquiabierto me vi al observar como las escaleras de ascensión desaparecía y en su lugar aparecía un portal de energía blanca que parecía tele-trasportar a otro lado al que la cruzara. Tras ella la zona más alta del Santuario había desaparecido, algo extraño estaba pasando.

Sin miedo pase por el pórtico abandonando el sistema montañoso en el que se ubicaba el recinto, Atenea me había puesto aun más atractiva mi llegada hasta su posición pues lo que me encontré al otro lado no se trataba de una ascensión lineal….


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota: El anime Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es obra del señor Massami Kurumada. **

Capítulo 13

**Hace y deshace a voluntad… Atenea, ignorante de que la amenaza marina había concluido, ha modificado la ascensión hasta su presencia conocedora de que para debilitar a sus oponentes debía encontrar la forma de separarlos. Siguiendo el lema de divide y vencerás, ha creado portales por los que solo puede pasar un único ser, más no nos importa en absoluto pues solo nos interesa que sea el segador definitivo el que atraviese cada pórtico. **

¿Dónde me encontraba ahora?, ¿qué es este lugar?, ¿se trataba de una ilusión? o ¿en realidad había abandonado el Santuario?. Una larga escalinata de marfil, que brillaba con luz propia y la cual parecía sostenerse en la nada, ascendía ondulante delante de mis ojos justo en la mitad de un universo oscuro e infinito, ¿qué estará tramando Atenea?. A mitad de la escalinata esta sufría una ramificación en cuatro partes que finalizaba cada una en un nuevo portal de energía de forma circular.

Pisé el primero de los escalones, emitiendo este un brilló más fuerte que el resto, a continuación al pisar el siguiente fue este el que brilló mientras el anterior desaparecía en la nada, aquello me obligaba a ir siempre hacia delante y nunca hacia tras. No había posibilidad de regresar y a medida que subía hasta la bifurcación de caminos me di cuenta de que ya la bola de nieve había empezado a rodar y no habría forma de pararla, ahora solo podía pensar en eliminar a todo lo que se interpusiera, ese razonamiento me infundó un sentimiento curioso, me sentí inseguro de mi mismo, toda la auto confianza que tenía en mí se vio tambaleada en aquellos instantes.

¿Llegaré a ser más fuerte que Atenea o ese otro que parece ser su enemigo para poder derrotarlos?, ¿quién se me enfrentará primero?, la diosa o la otra criatura…. Camus, Aldebarán, Saga y todos los demás, en ellos estaba la clave para poder hacerme muy fuerte, pero sabía que sus sentimientos podrían traerme problemas, por primera pase de verlos como la clave para resolver mi asesinato y esta vez los vi como fuente de energía. En el fondo sus muertes me iban a aportar todo lo que necesitara.

¿Qué dirección debía tomar?, cuatro eran las posibilidades ¿a dónde me llevaría cruzar cada portal? En la distancia se podía distinguir que cada pórtico estaba compuesto de un elemento característico, el de más a la izquierda parecía ser una pared de fuego, mientras que el que estaba a su lado se entendía que era de tierra, el segundo por la derecha aparentaba ser una puerta de aire y por último el de más a la derecha se trataba de un portal de agua. Cuatro elementos para doce casas, suponía que optar por alguno de esos pórticos me llevaría a una determinada dirección.

Aries, Leo y Sagitario a través del portal de fuego, mientras que Tauro, Virgo y Capricornio estarían tras la de tierra, detrás de la del aire estarían, Géminis, Libra y Acuario, para finalizar la del agua daría hacia Cáncer, Escorpio y Piscis. ¿Me enfrentare a todos por ese orden? ¿Cuál de ellos debía elegir primero?

¡Qué demonios! Saga de Géminis es un signo de aire así que me decante por el tercer camino de los posibles pues podría llegar la posibilidad de enfrentarme al santo que tantas dudas me venían a la mente. Llegué hasta su entrada y tras comprobar el hermoso brillo de aire, toqué la energía sintiendo como esta no me producía ninguna sensación desagradable, era como si acariciara una cortina de suave viento. Atravesé la pared de fuerza sintiéndome tele trasportado en la distancia.

El viaje por un conducto de viento me recordaba a mis desplazamientos a través de las vivencias de mis víctimas, pero la diferencia fue que al final del conducto luminoso me encontraba en otro paraje distinto al anterior. Eso no me gustaba, no tener el control de hacia dónde me estoy dirigiendo no me seduce en absoluto.

Aquella vía de energía de aire, era como estar en el interior de un potente tornado transparente que giraba a toda velocidad llevándome a algún lugar muy lejano. Parecía que me dirigía a los confines del universo, allá donde la sabiduría era infinita. ¿Sera Saga mi primer enemigo en este camino? esa era mi siguiente duda cuando pude notar el final de aquel canal, mi llegada al otro universo fue un poco brusca, de toda la luz que producía la energía del portal pasé a estar en la más absoluta penumbra. Parecía que estaba cayendo sin control por otra clase de conducto.

Increíble, había aparecido en el ojo de un huracán a miles de metros sobre el suelo, a tantos que mi vista no lograba ver la tierra. Estaba en una tenebrosa vía despejada entre un mar de nubes violentas que parecían extenderse sin fin en todas direcciones. La oscuridad era prácticamente total aunque los destellos de los rayos y relámpagos producían que viera el final de ese mar de nubes a una distancia increíble. La verdad es que quien estuviera en ese lugar parecía que lo habían castigado o se auto castigara pues su entorno era decepcionante.

Antes de poder apreciar algún detalle de tierra firme pude presenciar un peligroso acontecimiento. De entre la temible borrasca y dando vueltas alrededor mía, parecía acercarse hacia mí una potentísima ramificación eléctrica que empezaba a adoptar forma, como si me fueran a atacar antes de tocar tierra. Yo giraba en el aire siguiendo las luces y sombras de aquello que empezaba a parecerse un dragón y que me asechaba sin cesar.

En una de las veces que se iluminó pude notar que había adquirido un tamaño descomunal, tanto que me infundía temor, aparecía y desaparecía entre los relámpagos. ¿Que podía esperar de aquello?, era lógico que me fuera a atacar en cualquier despiste más no esperó a tanto y con el último de los relámpagos lo pude ver con total nitidez, venía directo hacia mí con su boca abierta amenazándome con engullirme.

Me preparé para defenderme y juntando mis manos en cruz mi cadena surgió lista y preparada para lo que hubiera de acontecer, estaba listo para invocar la "Defensa Rodante" que me protegiera en caso de un ataque.

Al notar que había llegado el momento, extendí mi brazo hacia lo alto creando aquella corriente protectora alrededor de mí pero que de nada me sirvió pues no pudo contener la mordedura eléctrica de aquella criatura monstruosa. Solo pude encogerme en mi mismo empequeñeciéndome y soportando el impacto que fue demoledor. Me había dejado mareado, sin fuerzas y cayendo sin control, lo que me estuviera atacando hubiera matado sin duda a cualquiera de los Generales Marinos si hubieran sido ellos los que estuvieran en mi lugar.

Me repuse lo más deprisa posible pues aun estaba en peligro, tenía que averiguar la manera de contrarrestar a mi enemigo misterioso, ¿el poder gélido del Cisne?, ¿ese dragón contra los cien mil dragones de Rozan?, ¿tratar de mandarlo a otra dimensión?, ¿atacar con las corrientes nebulares de Shun?, con el primero no creo que pudiera helar aquella tempestad huracanada, el segundo el numero de los dragones tal vez ni le hicieran sombra, el tercero creía que el portal era demasiado pequeño para conseguir tragarse a mi enemigo y el cuarto seguramente ni le haría cosquillas al no ser un ser plenamente físico. Al final seguía descendiendo descubierto y con aquello nuevamente a mí alrededor, si recibía otro golpe no sé si lo podría soportar.

Estaba preparado para una nueva "Defensa Rodante" cuando tuve un momento de lucidez y me acordé de algo que pudiera funcionar. Mi energía oscura se extendió en todas direcciones adquiriendo todo mi potencial que era descomunal, tras contemplar con incertidumbre como el dragón eléctrico retornaba a atacarme, extendía el dedo índice de mi mano derecha creando un pequeño triangulo de energía dorada. El "Triangulo de Oro", era poderoso ataque de Kannon capaz de crecer hasta el infinito tragándose en el tiempo espacio a sus enemigos.

Cuando finalicé la recreación triangular de energía, al juntar el último punto lo empujé rápidamente hacia lo que me atacaba, aquello avanzó empezando a girar y se dirigió atravesando el espacio a través de las nubes creciendo rápidamente tanto que en pocos segundos adquirió el tamaño de varios cientos de metros de diámetro. Lo estaba engullendo todo, dejando el rastro de su forma entre las nubes; afortunadamente el rayo en forma de dragón acabó entrando en la trampa y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Los relámpagos ahora revelaban otro conducto horizontal provocado por mi ataque.

Por fin ya estaba nuevamente a salvo, aunque cayendo hacia un lugar incierto. Me coloqué cayendo en picado mirando hacia el suelo para hacer el menor rozamiento posible. Tenía que llegar a tierra cuanto antes y finalmente pude ver el final del camino. Aunque mi impresión fue mayor cuando sentí como algo seguía mi estela muy rápido, al girar la vista encontré esta vez a miles de pequeños dragones eléctricos en dirección a impactar conmigo.

Aun les llevaba algo de ventaja no me dieron tiempo para preparar mi defensa y no pude hacer otra cosa que encogerme en mi mismo tratando de suavizar el golpe fulminante de aquellos que se juntaban uno tras otro hasta formar un todo poderoso lagarto volador que abriendo su boca me engulló sin piedad a poco de salir del ojo del mar de nubes.

**El impacto de aquel rayo en forma de bestia no es si no otra de las endemoniadas trampas de la diosa desquiciada y el destello producido fue tan poderoso como una supernova. Maldición nuestra bestia ha caído abatida por primera vez desde que lo devolvimos al mundo real pero, por fin comprobará que no debe temer a la muerte, pues al no pertenecer a la corriente de la vida no puede abandonar este mundo de esa manera. Ahora tiene que aprender a salir del mundo de los espectros por sus propios medios. **

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? y ¿dónde demonios estoy? Me había despertado desorientado sobre un lugar extrañamente insólito y no porque fuera nada del otro mundo, sino que más bien era desconcertante ver como todo estaba inquietamente grisáceo, estático e intemporal.

Parecía encontrarme ahora en lo alto de una empinada montaña, una alfombra de hierba me estaba sirviendo de lecho pero lo extraño era que su color no era verde sino más bien grisáceo. Al ponerme en pie pude ver como a un lado de la montaña una pared de nubes huracanadas impedía ver más allá. Sobre mi cabeza estaba justo en la mitad del ojo de la tormenta que parecía no poder avanzar a través de la montaña, lo curioso era que aparentando estar en mitad de la tormenta las nubes no se movían o si lo hacían yo no lo percibía. Me recuperé con una extraña sensación como si estuviera en otra clase de dimensión paralela parecida a la que sentí cuando volví al mundo real, en aquella ocasión tuve que entrar a través de un espejo.

Al observar mi entorno, dándome la vuelta totalmente, pude encontrarme a mis espaldas que todo aquel lugar estaba rodeado por cinco altos picos puntiagudos, en uno de ellos estaba yo a lo alto. Era como una pequeña isla suspendida en el aire en la que las cinco montañas sitiaban el mar de nubes impidiendo que este entrara. Por el lado de la costa un acantilado infinito y por el otro a los pies de las montañas una llanura.

Mirando desde lo alto podía ver que en la superficie de la isla había más de un centenar de altos torreones chinos colocados creando varios anillos defensivos alrededor de la que posiblemente fuera la casa de Libra, este rodeado por una zanja en la que pareciese que estuviera llena de un agua insustancial. Por los recuerdos que tenía el templo era idéntico al de Dohko y las atalayas formaban una perfecta defensa hasta su entrada, en todos sus pisos había antorchas que iluminaban todo en un tono azulado, en su interior pareciera como si albergara a un grandioso ejercito.

Saltando desde lo alto me dirigí a tierra firme y aterrice justo al lado de la primera línea de defensa sin provocar ni tan siquiera un levantamiento de tierra, pareciese como si estuviera atrapado en una dimensión espacial en la que no había manera de interactuar con nada.

El reloj del Santuario estaba también en ese lugar, es más habían cinco relojes cada uno de ellos dentro de una cavidad en el interior de cada pico. No brillaba llama alguna, parecían estar totalmente apagados y aquello me preocupó. Tal vez hubiera estado inconsciente tanto tiempo que se me había agotado el tiempo, eso sería catastrófico pues aun no estaba capacitado para enfrentarme al que me había impuesto una cuenta atrás.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta este lugar si el templo de Libra era la séptima casa del zodiaco? ¿Acaso no había orden aparente de aparición al atravesar cada pórtico? Atenea me ha puesto interesante mi ascensión hasta su persona, pero creando un universo para cada casa era síntoma de que su poder era devastadoramente imponente.

Pareciese como si el lugar elegido para ubicar el emplazamiento de la ermita estuvo inspirado en China; sabio y milenario país en el que el conocimiento se respira en el ambiente. En teoría debiera de ser una misión fácil pues al morir su guardián no había nadie que lo custodiara, pero entonces entendí que lo que me había atacado en mi caída era alguna clase de defensa creada por el poder de la diosa, la puerca no iba a dejar que pasara libremente por la séptima casa. Había montado una defensa tan efectiva que si hubiera sido Kannon o Sorrento ahora mismo estarían muertos. Me pregunto qué clase de trampa habrá puesto en mi antiguo templo.

Atravesando el primer anillo de torreones me daban la impresión de guardar otra clase de engaño, poco a poco y sin que nada se inmutara traspasé cada corona defensiva hasta llegar al origen. El majestuoso palacio de Libra estaba justo en frente pero sus puertas estaban extrañamente cerradas, como si los pilares de entrada se hubieran deformado en espiral de manera antinatural y me cerraban el acceso. ¿Ahora qué podía hacer?

A la orilla de la profunda zanja que la circundaba empecé a girar alrededor de la edificación tratando de encontrar alguna forma de llegar hasta la salida de aquel lugar, que suponía que estuviera en el interior del palacio, pero no había manera de encontrar alguna obertura. Di una vuelta completa y seguía desconcertado. Cuando volví por primera vez al mundo salí de este plano espectral a través de un espejo; tal vez solo me hiciera falta un reflejo para volverme material, pero por desgracia no encontraba nada que me pudiera servir.

Otra vez bordeé completamente la casa tratando de encontrar algún punto de acceso pero no hallaba ni la menor rendija por donde diluirme para entrar. Sitiada por la profunda zanja que pareciera una defensa clásica de los castillos medievales me di cuenta que el agua era inmaterial, se percibía ese elemento pero no se podía tocar pues pareciese aire.

Al lanzarme al interior por si había forma de acceder bajo ella me di cuenta de que el agua era inmaterial y caminaba por el fondo sin rastro del líquido elemento. Traté de diluirme para entrar en la tierra pero era como si esta fuera impenetrable. Comenzaba a impacientarme por la gran pérdida de tiempo que estaba sufriendo cuando estando aun en la zanja a bastante profundidad, sobre mi cabeza podía ver como si fuese una pequeña mancha en la superficie, había un reflejo que me daba una visión a todo color del otro lado. Solo tenía que saltar los quince metros que me separaban del suelo empleando mi energía y tal vez pudiera volverme material.

Concentrando mi energía di el salto final traspasando el reflejo volviendo al mundo corpóreo al otro lado. Flotando sobre las aguas de la acequia fue extraño la sensación de volver por segunda vez a la vida con el conocimiento de mi nueva habilidad, si encontraba cualquier cosa que reflejara el universo real podría salir del mundo de los muertos pero ¿me hacía falta morir para entrar? ¿Era acaso inmortal? o ¿Cuántas oportunidades tenía para volver de aquella dimensión?

Elevándome en el aire sobre las agua me tranquilicé al notar como todo había vuelto a la normalidad y al los bordes de la isla los relojes del santuario estaban encendidos. Aun en la hora de Aries que seguía activa aunque débilmente iluminada, como si hubiera estado durante la totalidad de su fuego cayendo por aquel ojo del huracán. Doblemente suerte fue ver como los pilares retorcidos estaban en su forma original teniendo completo acceso al interior del templo; las luces de las antorchas antes azules ahora brillaban en rojo fuego.

Al acercarme hacia la orilla aun estaba temeroso de las torres que custodiaban el templo pues seguramente se trataran de otra trampa y cuando antes de tocar tierra mi cadena salió del interior de mi manto poniéndose en guardia, me preparé para cualquier cosa ¿a saber a quién me iba a enfrentar ahora?, lo cierto era que mi cadena onduló extendiéndose hacia las atalayas.

De estas edificaciones comenzaron a salir miles de soldados armados con antiguas corazas chinas, equipados con lanzas y espadas; sus cuerpos eran sombras como producto de alguna clase de magia. Salían a mansalva y sin cesar, ¿tenía que temerles?, esos en teoría no suponían ninguna clase de amenaza, aunque al igual que una simple hormiga no puede hacer gran cosa, un ejército de ellas puede crear una devastación tremenda. Posado en la orilla a tan solo veinte metros de la entrada en circunferencia, solo extendí la cadena creando la nebulosa protectora de un diámetro gigantesco, lo suficiente como para abatir a todo lo que se me acercara, me iba a divertir un rato ahora.

El Santo de Andrómeda tenía la poderosa habilidad de equilibrar tanto la defensa como el ataque y lo utilizaba tan poco, me llenaba de frustración la manera de desperdiciar su maestría y en aquellos momentos recordar lo que le hice sufrir me regocije de quitarlo del medio. Al final la cadena se colocó en su lugar girando de manera frenética ansiosa de atacar, ¿cómo contener esas ganas?, deje que se extendiera hasta los confines multiplicándose masivamente y abatiendo sin remedio a todo aquel que se me acercara. Pero pronto comprendí la magnitud del ataque, pues llegó a ser insuficiente; los caídos se desintegraban como si fueran de cristal y los restos de sus armaduras eran como escombros que dificultaban mi defensa.

Mi defensa adoptando la pose de máxima exaltación, ondulando a mí alrededor, pronto me vi asaltado por los atacantes que habían llegado hasta mi posición. La multiplicación de mi defensa se vio desbordada por el número de enemigos que me atacaban. A duras penas me los podía quitar de encima pero por poco tiempo pues no había manera de pararlos, malditos insectos molestos pensé en ese momento. Con razón la cadena me había prevenido tan violentamente, si lo llego a saber me hubiera gustado más enfrentarme a una casa custodiada que a una cuyo guardián estuviera ausente.

Replegué mi defensa con gran rapidez mientras me veía totalmente envuelto de enemigos, el poder del "Drago Ascendente" ese potente ataque hacia lo alto por el momento pude evitar que me sepultara. Mirando como lo últimos que llegaban venían armados con arcos supe que había llegado el momento de utilizar técnicas más destructivas y a la vez que una multitud de flechas me atravesaban de un potente salto me posicione esta vez a las puertas del templo. Encendiendo mi cosmos extendí mi mano hacia lo alto y mi energía volvió a hacer acto de presencia envolviéndome en mi aura oscura.

La "Explosión de las Galaxias" iba a causar una gran conmoción en la marea de fantasmas que me estaba sitiando, rellenando todo el valle con sus corazas cual escombros, y que parecía no tener fi. Salían y brotaban como si por cada uno que matara se regeneraran dos en su lugar.

Desencadené con todas mis fuerzas aquel destructivo ataque en el que, como si una constante detonación planetaria se tratara, creaba un estallido tras otro volviéndose cada vez más demoledor, las atalayas eran borradas del mapa a medida que mi técnica llegaba a su máxime intensidad, cada línea de defensa estaba siendo desintegrada hasta que por fin la ultima hecatombe llegó creando una onda expansiva tan potente que no dejó nada en pie en la llanura de la isla que no fuera el templo de Libra el cual por voluntad propia prefería que siguiera intacto.

El tiempo se me agotaba y la hora de Aries expiraba cuando por enésima vez aquellos soldados se regeneraban como si no les hubiera pasado nada y como si hubieran convocado al dragón de los cielos este bajaba de los cielos, aun borrascosos, en elíptica directo a fulminarme nuevamente. No pude hacer otra cosa más que entrar en la casa de Libra mientras todos mis enemigos se reagrupaban, juntando las palmas de las manos en lo alto como una ondulante energía blanca surgía, iba a condenar el acceso al templo con el "Rayo del Alba" creando un poderoso e indestructible fortificación de hielo. Tras coger impulso, con todas mis ganas, proyecté la gélida energía la cual congeló todo, desde la puerta hasta muchísimos metros en la distancia creando un portón de indestructible hielo.

Aun escuchando como los guerreros trataban, sin éxito, de romper mi glacial cerradura; por fin tuve un momento de calma en el que exploré el interior de aquella morada aparentemente vacía, en la zona central un poco hacia una de las paredes laterales pude ver una estructura metálica que levitaba en el aire, de pie en forma circular de dos metros de diámetro hueca en el centro, la parte metálica estaba grabado los doce signos del zodiaco.

A oscuras me acerqué hacia la estructura atravesando el salón centrar, seguía pudiendo ver perfectamente sin el menor vestigio de luz. En el suelo y grabado en oro en el centro de la sala principal se encontraba el símbolo de Libra que pisé sin pensar que pudiera ocultar ningún secreto. Al llegar hasta casi tocar aquello que pareciese ser una salida me detuve antes de rozarla pues una luz dorada apareció a mis espaldas alumbrando cálidamente la sala, al girar la armadura de Libra se presentaba ante mí con todo su esplendor. En su forma zodiacal se había dejado ver justo en mitad del gran salón donde una vez estuvo el féretro en el que Camus confinó a Hyoga.

La pobre coraza parecía haber estado tanto tiempo sola que inspiraba lastima y aparentaba estar entusiasmada con mi visita pues invitaba a que le echara un vistazo; yo curioso por saber que armas le pudieran faltar me acerque a ella. Extrañamente estaba completa y la espada que había sido empleada para asesinar a Julián estaba ahí. A lo mejor se hubiera tratado de otra excelente falsificación aunque era poco probable que alguien fuera capaz de hacer una réplica perfecta.

Extendí mi mano para tocar el casco que pareciese irradiar luz aun más fuerte que el resto, tal vez tuviera algo que enseñarme pues brillaba de tal manera que parecía desesperada por contarme un secreto. Anteriormente cuando toque la cabeza de Poseidón me reveló lo último que vio, a lo mejor en este caso sucedía algo parecido.

Al posar mi mano sobre el casco tras una sacudida todo mí alrededor cambió como si el tiempo retrocediera a toda velocidad. Miraba, sin despegar la mano del yelmo, a todos lados preguntándome a que tiempo me estaría llevando, desde que Dohko fue desterrado había permanecido en el mismo sitio.

Suponía que era de noche, aunque no lograba ubicar en el tiempo ese concreto suceso; lo cierto es que no había luz en el exterior del templo, todo en el interior estaba tranquilo cuando en la entrada se acercaba una sombra sigilosamente como si fuera un ladrón prudente.

Sorprendentemente se trataba de Dohko, no había razón para su comportamiento tan sigiloso así que situé el momento en una etapa posterior a su destierro. Era más que posible que hubiera desobedecido el exilio y se presentaba en la que tiempo atrás fue su casa. Tras comprobar que no había nadie que lo descubriera, se acercó hasta la sala en la que se encontraba el símbolo de libra dibujado en el suelo.

Con una cara que ocultaba cualquier expresión de lo que se le estuviera pasando por la mente en aquellos momentos acarició aquella insignia, esta brilló con un tono dorado y se abrió la trampilla dejando salir la armadura en su forma zodiacal. Todo estaba iluminado por el poderoso brillo de la coraza y tras contemplarla unos segundos extendió su mano hacia la balanza derecha recogiendo la espada, al principio de manera suave y delicada pero dándose la vuelta en un rápido giro la aguantó con toda la firmeza y elegancia del caballero que era.

"Perdóname Atenea pero tengo que hacerlo.", eso fue lo que dijo al envolver la espada entre unas sabanas negras para que nadie viera el brillo y se la colocó a la espalda. A continuación volvió a guardar la coraza en su lugar y salió de allí tan silencioso como había entrado.

¿Dohko había cogido la espada?, ¿la misma espada que mató a Julián?, por todos los demonios, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo aquí?

La cosa no acabó ahí pues a continuación el tiempo avanzó hacia delante posiblemente hasta esta misma noche un poco antes de que todos los templos fueran trasportados a diferentes lugares.

Era posible que mientras la invasión comenzara a producirse hacia la entrada parecía notarse el terrible incendio que había provocado el ejército marino el cual estaba calcinando las zonas bajas del Santuario. El símbolo de libra en el piso brillo como si algo se acercara y la armadura emergió en aquel espacio temporal otra vez como si Dohko hubiera vuelto.

Pero antes de que nadie hiciera acto de presencia, una vez la armadura estuvo completamente fuera, llamas de las explosiones que se producían en la lejanía se tornaran esta vez de rojo a azul y se quedaron estáticas en el tiempo, parecía como si en ese momento hubiéramos cambiado de plano y hubiéramos estando viendo el suceso en su forma espectral.

Por el pasillo principal la casa se materializaba otro personaje camuflado con mi misma defensa, pero este caminaba sin ocultarse como si supiera que nada le fuera a importunar en su ocupación del templo.

En su mano empuñaba lo que puede que tiempo atrás fue sustraído, la espada de Libra completamente limpia. Este ser se arrodillo delante de la coraza con gran delicadeza incluso con una distinción femenina, físicamente su cuerpo era mucho más delgado y un poco más pequeño que el que me había puesto la cuenta atrás así que tuve que suponer que se trataba de otro diferente. ¿Hubiera más de dos seres oscuros? ¿A mis señoras se les olvido contarme algo?

**Ten enteraras a su debido momento amado nuestro, da tiempo al tiempo para que las dudas se te resuelvan sin que se nos pueda acusar a nosotras de romper una de las reglas fundamentales de este juego. **

Sujetó el arma y la colocó en su lugar, no había manera de saber quién era, su manto era tan oscuro y misterioso como el mío. Una vez todo en su lugar el tiempo pareció volver a su curso y la armadura de libra tras brillar fuertemente iluminando al intruso sin revelar de quien se trataba, esta retornaba al subsuelo del templo para luego quedar absolutamente a oscuras.

Aun de pie, el personaje parecía como si se fuera a marchar del templo por la entrada principal, aunque se quedó estático en el corredor que daba a la casa inferior mirando la devastación que se producía en el exterior. Parcia estar admirando aquella destrucción cuando de repente se dio la vuelta como si hubiera detectado algo.

Caminaba como si de una mujer se tratara y volvió hasta mi posición poniéndose justo delante de mí y a unos metros de distancia me miraba directamente como si hubiera percibido mi presencia; ¿era tan poderoso que podía detectarme incluso cuando estaba en un viaje temporal?

Yo que era un invitado de aquella visión no separaba la mano del casco para no perder el contacto cuando aquel ser comenzó a rondarme como si supiera exactamente donde estaba, aquello me comenzó a poner nervioso y sentí la necesidad de prepararme para un ataque. Una vez dio una vuelta completa a mi alrededor se puso otra vez justo en frente de mi a tan solo un medio metro y en un vertiginoso movimiento rápidamente extendió su mano para tocarme.

El sobresalto hizo que separara la mano de la armadura perdiendo la conexión con aquel suceso y volví a la realidad aun en guardia, por un momento pensé que aquel ser podía atravesar la barrera del tiempo hasta llegar al presente. Se diría que supo de mi existencia en aquel momento.

Aquel viaje me había hecho preguntarme otra vez que estaba pasando en el Santuario pues todo era muy raro. Dohko fue el que recogió la espada pidiendo perdón de antemano, más tarde Dohko muere a manos de ese oscuro personaje… si es que realmente murió pues ya no podía creer las apariencias y existía la posibilidad de que estuviera fingiendo; volviendo a revisar los recuerdos de Shiryu nunca se enteró de que hubiera salido de Cinco Picos y era muy sospechoso que no lo supiera. Y su asesinato… realmente no lo vio morir más bien se lo encontró cadáver y su cuerpo fue sumergido en el fondo de la cascada. ¿Estaría realmente muerto cuando lo enterró?

La espada de Libra fue empleada para asesinar a Julián cortándole la cabeza y provocando una guerra entre Los Marinos y Los Santos. Y finalmente la espada que había sido dejada en la mansión de Julián fue recogida por el oscuro personaje que la devolvió a su lugar una vez el ejército estaba ya en plena invasión. ¿Por qué quiso que todo estuviera en su sitio? ¿Qué quería ocultar?

Su amanerada manera de moverse y refinado arrodillamiento me hizo pensar que o se trataba de alguien muy delicado o aquel oscuro ser era una mujer.

Unas potentes campanas resonaros por todos lados coincidiendo con la más que presunta extinción de la llama de Aries, la coraza de Libra brilló fuertemente antes de que misteriosamente se convirtiera en luz y saliera en un destello fuera de su confinamiento. Un potente terremoto azotó todo rompiendo las paredes de aquel templo. El aro metálico que aun seguía levitando se encendió creando un portal de energía de viento que se suponía que era el conducto de salida.

Todo a mí alrededor se estaba desintegrando; el templo, que había perdido sus muros, todo era absorbido por el vacío, los picos desaparecían llevándose por delante toda la llanura a su paso, parecía que o cruzaba rápido o me esfumarse con ese universo. Sin que las potentes corrientes de aire me afectaran avance hacia el portal entrando en el antes de que todo el suelo que pisaba se perdiera en la nada.

Recorriendo aquel conducto a toda velocidad nuevamente aparecí, otra vez en el inicio de la escalinata donde cuatro nuevas posibilidades se abrían ante mí. ¿Qué camino escoger a hora? ¿Me resolverá alguna duda o como en este universo traerá más sombras a mi destino?

**Aun no entiende nada y todos son sospechosos, todos los que no hubieran muerto a sus manos. Aunque estuvieran muertas las apariencias engañan y ya todo es posible. El curso de la historia no se puede parar y mientras no sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para entrar y salir entre los planos paralelos debemos cuidar de él. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota: El anime Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es obra del señor Masami Kurumada. **

Capítulo 14

Cuatro caminos posibles a elegir y un millar de dudas que resolver. ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora? Ir otra vez a por el portal del Aire y enfrentarme a los dos Santos que lo custodian para que en ellos encontrar las respuestas que necesito. Pero para mi sorpresa el camino del Aire se tornaba de suave viendo a una marea negra la cual lo colapsó impendiendo el paso a sus universos. ¿De dónde sale ese elemento que parece que esta por todas partes?

**Te han sellado el acceso a tu destino querida bestia, te has dado a conocer a otro de los participantes del juego en tu anterior visión en la casa de libra. Todos ansían que sirvas a sus propósitos pero solo nosotras tenemos la seguridad de que harás lo que se te ha ordenado.**

¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? Mis señoras me dicen que salve al mundo matando a Atenea y todos sus Santos, mi semejante me advierte que mate a Atenea y a todos sus santos si no quiero ser destruido al cabo de doce horas. Que ambos quieren que aniquile a todos es un hecho, con qué fin lo pretende el segundo no lo sé y también empiezo a dudar de que las primeras quieran salvar la humanidad. Ahora me sellan el acceso a dos de los santos, para mí de los más importantes. ¿Hay alguien más que quiera guiarme por algún lado?

Bueno yo tengo prisa y la hora de Tauro acaba de comenzar, optando por el camino de la izquierda que daba al pórtico de fuego me acerque hasta él acariciando su ignifuga fuerza la cual no quemaba ni producía calor. En sus posibilidades también había una casa vacía, la de Sagitario, espero no toparme con ella pues tengo hambre y quiero alimentarme.

Atravesé aquella pared entrando en un conducto de energía incandescente la cual me llevaba a toda velocidad por el espacio hasta que al final todo en un flas se disipó y estaba en otro lugar completamente diferente.

Estaba en mitad de un campo de ortigas, el cual precedía a una espesa arboleda de castaños en flor. La oscuridad de la noche permitía ver el gran resplandor de las estrellas en el cielo, pero al dar una ojeada a mi entorno con mirar detrás mí me llevé la impresión de contemplar como justo a mis espaldas se erguía glorioso el reloj del Santuario, recordándome que estaba en la segunda hora de la cuenta atrás. Todo alrededor de aquel bosque era extenso campo abierto cubierto de aquellas ortigas y se extendía hasta donde alcanzara la vista, no había ni montañas ni nada por el estilo, solo el reloj, el bosque y la espesura. Parecía un mundo en miniatura.

Sin perder ni un segundo corrí hacia el único lugar donde me pudiera dirigir hasta encontrarme justo en la periferia del bosque de castaños, en la cual pude ver algo que parecía indicarme quien iba a ser mi primer enemigo físico. Un manso carnero paseaba por el interior de los árboles y relacione que mi primer rival iba a ser el caballero Mu de Aries. Entre las tres posibilidades di con el guardián de la primera de las casas del zodiaco, ¿Qué ha de revelarme y como va a enfrentarme? pronto lo comprobare.

Aquel paraje parecía imperecedero, podría pensar que estaba en el plano espectral, si no fuera porque las ramas de los arboles se movían por la suave brisa del viento. El carnero parecía estarme guiando a través de la espesura hasta el Palacio de Aries, siguiendo a aquel dócil animal llegué a un enorme claro en la mitad de los castaños donde se podía ver la majestuosidad del templo totalmente en penumbras por la falta de iluminación. El animal no se esperaba que blandiendo mi capa lo cubrí por completo dejando que esta lo devorara salvajemente, me apeteció matarlo en aquel instante.

Tras su horripilante desaparición aun desde aquel remoto lugar se podía ver en la distancia las horas del reloj, pero no podía fijarme en eso y me situé en la terraza previa al palacio donde pude ver como una luz dorada comenzó a brillar en su interior, el Santo de Aries con su coraza y su capa equipadas se presentó a recibirme.

¿Qué le pasaba en su rostro?, aunque el casco solo le dejaba ver un poco de la faz esta la tenía muy blanca, triste y con muchas ojeras, me recordó un poco a como estaba Ikki en la tarde antes de su muerte. ¿Qué lo tenía tan abatido?, por desgracia no podía ver su mejilla derecha para comprobar si había o no moretón o corte que me indicara que ese había sido al que había golpeado anteriormente.

- No eres quien esperaba…. – me dijo mientras su aura le mantenía iluminado tenuemente. - ¿Qué clase de criatura eres tú? – yo sin poder responderle agarre mi capa con las dos manos y separándola le hice una reverencia a mi siguiente víctima. – La muerte ha venido a verme… es un alivio pues no había posibilidad de escapatoria al infierno en vida que es este lugar….

Sin mucho temor me dio la espalda mientras se metía en el interior de su residencia, ¿estará cuerdo?, como se le ocurría hacer semejante estupidez, podría abatirlo en ese momento sin que me presentara batalla. Si estaba tan descorazonado suponía que iba a tener un combate parecido al que tuve contra el caballero de Andrómeda, en el que solo me dedicaría a golpearlo hasta matarlo. Resignado lo seguí a ver en que iba a resultar aquel encuentro, pero extrañado me quedé de ver como el suelo de la casa se encontraba cubierto de polvo de estrellas.

- Esperaba a uno de los Generales Marinos, pero en su lugar ha aparecido alguien más parecido a uno de los Espectros de Hades. – aun hablaba dándome la espalda sin mirarme directamente. – Atenea tiene más enemigos de los que me imaginaba, comportándose como lo hace es normal. – se giró de repente una vez ondulando su capa blanca. – Espectro si quieres pasar salir de aquí solo tienes que matarme, pues si no lo haces jamás podrás abandonar este lugar y te quedarás aquí eternamente. No te lo podré fácil pues aunque yo sea un prisionero en mi propia casa tengo la obligación de defenderla hasta el final.

¿Estaba prisionero en su palacio?, Atenea debía de tener fuertes convicciones de una rebelión interna para aislarlos de tal manera. Que no se preocupara mucho pues pronto lo eliminaría, mi energía oscura apareció inundando de tinieblas todo el enorme pasillo, pero se vio contrarrestada por la enorme aura dorada del Santo la cual colisionó con la mía. Agarrándose su capa se despojó de esta mientras los ojos del carnero se vieron enfurecidos.

"¡Le demostraré a Atenea que no soy ningún traidor!", me gritó mientras su fuerza cósmica estaba a punto de explotar, "¡Espectro prepárate para volver al lugar de donde quiera que hubieras venido!". No me imaginaba que se pusiera tan agresivo pero me gustaba ver aquel odio que seguramente fueran en el fondo un resentimiento profundo hacia su señora.

"¡Revolución de Polvo Estelar!", desencadenó un potente ataque que gracias a los recuerdos de Shiryu yo bien sabía cómo contrarrestar, con mi mano izquierda parecía querer parar todas esas estelas que se dirijan a mi violentamente mientras que retrayendo la derecha para coger impulso, mi aura parecía concentrarse creando un vacío espacial, con todas mis fuerzas invoque el poder de los "Cien mil Dragones de Rozan". Ambas técnicas se entrecruzaban neutralizándose mutuamente, una fuerte lucha entre luces y sombras se entrecruzaban en aquel corredor a la vez que los ojos del Santo no daban crédito a lo que presenciaba.

"¿Dohko…? ¿Shiryu…? ¿Quién se oculta tras esos ropajes oscuros?", dijo una vez el equilibrio acabó por desvanecerse, no podía responderle pero esta vez no iba a retirar mi manto protector pues mi enemigo era muy peligroso y debía de estar protegido constantemente. Me iba aplicar afondo para seguir desconcertando a mi rival con una procesión de diferentes técnicas. Corriendo hacia él di un salto haciendo que la cadena reapareciera rápidamente la cual, en espiral, se multiplicó masivamente atacándolo por todos los flancos, si no fuera por un veloz tele-trasporte se las hubiese visto feas para poder esquivar mi agresión.

Al posarme nuevamente en suelo no sabía donde se hubiera escondido mi rival pero, girando mi mano violentamente sobre mí cabeza invoqué a la "Cadena Nebular", la cual se extendió por todo el lugar buscándolo. No me dieron tiempo para que se ampliara mucho, las millones de estelas doradas aparecieron detrás de mí atacándome con la firme intención de aniquilarme, pero alzando mi mano hacia el cielo la "Cadena Rodante" me cubrió totalmente protegiéndome de mi enemigo. Mas no fue suficiente pues lejos de poder contenerlo, las estelas se empezaron a filtrar entre los giros y me impactaron una tras otra hasta que perdí la concentración y fui golpeado sin piedad.

Tras una larga procesión de choques finalmente acabé tirado y dolorido en la entrada del templo, a la vez apareció Mu tele-trasportado enfrente de mí y se me precipitaba furioso. Fue entonces cuando en sus manos brillaba una poderosa luz, suponía que iba a darme el golpe de gracia. "Muere de una vez quien quiera que seas, que la ¡Extinción Estelar!, te conduzca a mejor vida.". Lo lamentaba por él, pero no iba a dejar que me sacudiera, me arrodillé lo más deprisa que pude extendiendo mis brazos hacia Mu, entonces pude producir la "Otra Dimensión", la cual se tragó al pasmado cordero sin remedio a la vez que su poderosa técnica.

Parecía que mi actuación se había visto reducida por el poder de la prisión en la que nos encontrábamos pues solo lo condujo al exterior del templo donde cayó al piso reventándolo por la fuerza del impacto. Era mi oportunidad para comenzar a torturarlo, mi aguijón carmesí apareció y le lancé sin piedad un total de cinco "Agujas Escarlata", pero esta vez fui yo el estupefacto al ver como levantándose nuevamente el "Muro de Cristal" apareció protegiéndolo y repeliendo mis aguijones, los cuales se volvieron contra mí impactando en mi cuerpo.

Muy dolorido por las secuelas de mi propio ataque me incorporé nuevamente viendo como el brillante muro protector que lo protegía destellaba a veces. "Tras mi muro de cristal nada puede tocarme", esas palabras me hicieron pensar en cuanto podría soportar esa tan creída defensa. Iba a provocar tal tormenta escarlata sin importarme que se volvieran en mi contra, pues mi cuerpo parecía estar inmune a mi propio veneno.

Proyectándome contra su potente salvaguardia mi aguijón brilló intensamente a la vez que desaté aguijonazos a discreción y sin cesar. "Insensato, no adviertes que no puedes hacer nada para atravesar mi protección… vas a acabar suicidándote.", sus advertencias no me detuvieron y uno tras otro mis golpes se volvían en mi contra atravesándome limpiamente a la vez que mi capa reparaba los daños. Yo no me detenía en mi temeraria intentona y seguía arrojándome hacia él auto acribillándome sin cesar hasta acabar estrellándome literalmente contra el crista, siendo repelido decenas de metros atrás y acabar arrogado por los suelos creando un surco de destrucción por donde hubiera pasado por el la fuerza del impacto.

- Pobre insensato, ahora debieras de estar muerto por tu demencial acción. – me increpaba mientras parecía seguro de su ventaja. – Seré piadoso contigo…, voy a acabar con tu sufrimiento pero… ahggg. – de repente caía arrodillado sin saber que le sucedía mientras que con su mano se sujetaba el abdomen. - ¿Qué es esto?, me ha alcanzado uno de tus aguijones.

No se había dado cuenta de que en su potente defensa había un pequeño agujero del tamaño de un alfiler y por ahí había pasado una de mis incesantes agujas. Ahora la ventaja la poseía yo, y me levanté nuevamente mientras mi manto reparaba las fracturas óseas y hemorragias que tuviera interiormente, si no fuera por ella hubiera estado en serios apuros. De aquel pequeño orificio todo el muro se desquebrajó hasta romperse en mil pedazos, mientras Mu seguía retorciéndose de dolor por el veneno de un simple aguijonazo.

Invocando otra vez a la cadena, esta se dirigió hacia él rodeándolo, sin oposición lo aprisioné y tirando de ella lo atraje hacia mí para volverle a golpear. Con cara temerosa me miraba con odio más con un rápido tele-trasporte se escabulló otra vez. Ya me estaba cansando de tanta desaparición psíquica y utilizando la detección de la cadena pude saber que mi enemigo se encontraba esta vez refugiado en el interior del bosque, pero no iba a estar mucho tiempo oculto.

Destruiría su boscoso escondite cristalizándolo por completo, mi energía se tornó de oscura a blanca mientras un aura gélida me envolvía por completo. Elevándome en el aire comencé a girar velozmente, tan rápido que comenzaba a crear atracción gravitacional. Casi llegando a la velocidad de la luz concluí aquel cúmulo de cosmos en una onda expansiva que se extendió por todo el lugar congelando cada árbol por completo. Absolutamente todo, desde las malas hierbas hasta la hoja más recóndita, inclusive el templo de Aries se había convertido en cristal.

Esperando alguna acción de mi oponente, sin resultado, estiré mi mano hacia delante juntando los dedos corazón y pulgar, donde quisiera que se encontrara iba a arrepentirse de haber optado esa estrategia. Chasquee ambos dedos creando otra onda que hacía que todo el cristal se rompiera en miles de fragmentos, los fragmentos cortaban como cuchillas y se esparcían por todas direcciones.

Tras la gélida y cortante devastación lo único que deje nuevamente intacto era el palacio y en la distancia el reloj de la torre, ambos aun congelados, fueron lo único que quise salvar nuevamente. Todo lo demás estaba desfragmentado en el suelo.

En mitad de la hecatombe pude ver tumbado bocabajo en el suelo el cuerpo inconsciente del Santo de Oro el cual había perdido el casco y estaba lleno de cortes por todas partes. Entonces me dirigí hacia él victorioso y al estar a solo unos pocos metros del este se volvió a levantar muy lastimado mostrando una gran resistencia, digna de los de su rango, supongo que aparte de estar dolorido tenía que estar realmente confuso al no saber a quien se estaba enfrentando.

Francamente estaba en las últimas, pero aun así quería seguir plantándome cara, haciéndome frente una vez más como el valiente caballero que era. "Has destruido todo menos una cosa." Me señalaba a su propia casa, "Si no te atreves a destruir mi templo lo haré yo por ti." Convocando todo el cosmos que le quedaba invocó su técnica más poderosa la cual me vi otra vez sorprendido por el ímpetu que puso en arrasar todo a su paso.

Como si hubiera pasado una avalancha de destellos, llevándome a mí en medio recibiendo toda clase de impactos consecutivos, todo el templo se vio reducido a escombros quedando en pie algunas pocas columnas a medio caer. Otra vez en el suelo y con multitud de huesos rotos se me había agotado la paciencia y tras poner en funcionamiento toda mi artillería reconstructiva me puse en pie desvaneciéndome en un fulminante flash. A la velocidad de la luz me puse a una mínima distancia del y le lancé trece "Agujas Escarlata", este con una nueva pared de cristal paró algunos y se volvió a trasportar a otro lugar un poco más lejos. Parecía querer prolongar su agonía o pensaba que tenía oportunidad de derrotarme.

Otra vez llegue hasta donde estuviera pues no había mucho donde ocultarse y con los aguijonazos había ralentizado todas sus acciones. Una vez más lancé los que faltaban para aplicarle el golpe de gracia, nuevamente convocó su defensa pero esta se rompió en mil pedacitos y recibió las agujas que faltaban para rematarlo dignamente con el golpe definitivo.

Los impactos lo destrozaron por interiormente mientras era proyectado en la distancia hacia la zona del reloj, no pudo contener sus gritos de intenso dolor, pero no le dejé tan siquiera caer al piso pues en otro flash me puse tras él y le propiné tal patada que impetuosamente lo devolví en la otra dirección sumido en llamas, mi velocidad había sido tan elevada que prendí el aire que me rodeaba. Mi energía oscura se agrandaba pero esta no podía ocultar la fortísima aura rojiza que la bordeaba, de un largo salto todo el poder de "Antares" fue desencadenado en ese momento, e impactando contra el pobre cordero el cual fue aun más catapultado hasta llegar al interior de lo que quedaba de su templo.

Estrellándose contra los escombros, una tras otra las fue destrozando las columnas que aun quedaban en pie, acabó en la mitad del salón principal de su palacio acostado de lado y retorciéndose entre horrible convulsiones sufriendo un dolor que no me podría imaginar. La sangre empezaba a brotar abundantemente mientras yo me arrodillaba a su lado pues había llegado el momento de reclamar mí premio. El pobre Mu parecía no saber donde se encontraba mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos. La luz de su alma apareció ante mi indicándome que debía absorberlo pronto.

Era el momento para enterarme de los sucesos que conociera el valeroso Mu de Aries. Con mi mano cual puñal atravesé su pecho y me metí en su interior sin resistencia; su carne parecía estar mohosa por la rápida putrefacción que sufría. Compartí con mi presa ese sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo, sinceramente no era algo que le gustara experimentar a cualquier ser vivo.

**Un potente viento agita todo el lugar, parece ser el lamento del universo de Aries el que llora por la muerte de su cautivo regente. Mientras la criatura se adentra en los recuerdos de este Santo delante de él, en la zona central del derruido templo aparece de la nada el portal metálico que lo llevará nuevamente a la escalinata perdida por la inmensidad del tiempo y del espacio.**

Potente era aquel conducto dorado, que avanzaba a la velocidad de la luz. Por el camino podía observar pequeñas escenas del pasado en las cuales pude ver como Mu reprimió la escapada que pretendíamos hacer Aioria y yo al Santuario de Poseidón para ayudar a los caballeros de Bronce. Anterior a eso, reparó las armaduras de los caballeros de bronce cuando llegaron al recinto de Atenea a luchar por su restauración en el cargo. Qué pena que no se muriera en aquella ocasión, me habría ahorrado muchos problemas. Anterior a eso pude presenciar el primer encuentro que tuvo con el santo Shiryu, al cual ayudó a costa de la propia sangre de este, a reparar las armaduras del Dragón y la de Pegaso que estaban totalmente destruidas.

Me remonté a sus inicios, cuando pudo conocer a Gran Patriarca Shion de Aires, su maestro y mentor. Uno de los dos supervivientes de la Guerra Santa del pasado, en muchas ocasiones le contó con todo detalle cómo había acontecido tal acontecimiento crucial para la soberanía de Atenea en la tierra y realmente era una historia digna de escuchar. Más yo no tenía tiempo para distraerme en conocer por boca de aquel sabio los relatos de los Santos predecesores, y pasé a otro suceso que me resultó muy revelador.

Una mañana, cuando Mu contaba con tan solo diez años, se encontraba en dirección al cuarto de su maestro, lo estaba buscando pues habían quedado para enseñarle una técnica defensiva muy importante, el "Muro de Cristal". Trascurriendo por los gloriosos pasillos de aquel lugar, llegó a las puertas de los aposentos de Shion y tras llamar nadie le respondió.

El joven no era fisgón pero si muy inocente, sin ninguna intención de curiosear giró el pomo de la puerta comprobando si estaba cerrada pero no fue así y esta se abrió suavemente. Entró a la vez que llamaba a su maestro pero, en del dormitorio no había nadie, solo una gran cama con cortinas a su alrededor estaba justo al frente, las estancia estaba prácticamente a oscuras pues no se habían destapado las opacas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas.

Un candelero con una vela a punto de extinguirse estaba justo en la mesa de escritorio de su maestro. Al lado de la vela había un montón de documentos con una pluma blanca inmersa en un cubilete de tinta. Acercándose hacia la mesa pudo descubrir como su mentor estaba escribiendo entre otras cosas los relatos de la anterior guerra Santa en unos pergaminos, lo más llamativo que me resultó fue saber que agrupados en un montón y justo al lado de los nuevos escritos estaban los más antiguos. Eran los documentos milenarios que tanto perturbaron la convivencia en el santuario.

El jovencito no tenía ni idea de la importancia que tendrían esos papeles en el futuro. Los abatió comprobando la cantidad de folios que habían relatados pero, algo no cuadraba aquí. Porque esos papeles no eran los mismos que leyó Hyoga, la textura era completamente diferente y la letra también, por otro lado el olor que desprendían se podía calificar de antiguos y llenos de sabiduría. En aquellos documentos se podía apreciar las diferencias caligráficas entre los múltiples participes de su creación, más en los que ilustraron al Cisne estaban redactados solo tres tipos de letra diferente. Qué extraño…, lo más probable que hubiesen sido falsificados y redactados para poder conseguir algo con ello. Dioses cada vez me estoy dando cuenta que hay una gran conspiración con fines aun desconocidos más que los de asesinar a la diosa.

Más tarde meditaría en eso, pero ahora debía seguir con la visión. Lo cierto es que al jovencito no le dieron tiempo de poder ilustrarse con su lectura pues le dieron un suave coscorrón por curioso. Shion lo había descubierto y se había puesto justo detrás del sin ser detectado.

- No deberías fisgar en escritorios ajenos. – el mayor estaba con su túnica y su casco, pues nunca se dejaba ver su rostro. - ¿Buscabas algo en especial?

- Os pido mil disculpas maestro no era mi intención. – hacía una reverencia a su mentor. - ¿Algún día podré leer lo que escribís?

- Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Arles pues él será el encargado de su custodio cuando los termine. – Arles por aquel entonces era Saga de Géminis en su versión más perversa, otro apunte que me hacía pensar en este como cómplice de semejante complot. - ¿Hoy no teníamos entrenamiento?

- Si señor… por eso os buscaba, no acudisteis a la cita en el coliseo de entrenamiento. – el pobre Mu estaba muy avergonzado por su falta pero lo había hecho sin ninguna maldad. – Os prometo que no volveré a entrar en vuestro cuarto sin permiso.

Aquel día le enseñó aquel movimiento que ahora me iba a servir a mí también entre los otros que conocía como la "Revolución de Polvo Estelar" y la "Extinción de las Galaxias". Mi repertorio de ataques se incrementaba cada vez más.

Recorrí otra vez la esencia de luz en dirección del próximo acontecimiento que me llamara la atención. Y me remonté a los sucesos posteriores a la resurrección masiva, todo lo anterior no me resultaba útil. Llegué al momento en el que Mu le pidió audiencia personal a la diosa para poder leer los documentos milenarios.

Una tarde al poco de la reaparición de la más que posible falsificación, el sabio santo llegó escoltado por su aprendiz más joven Kiki hacia el templo principal para poder dialogar con la diosa. Por el camino el maestro le expresaba su ilusión de leer después de tanto tiempo lo que Arles no le dejó en su momento. Ese fue el desencadenante de la desconfianza en el nuevo patriarca y uno de los motivos por el que se marchó del Santuario recluyéndose en las montañas.

Al llegar al salón principal le dijo que esperara fuera mientras él entraba al encuentro. Nada más cruzar la puerta fue recibido por una entusiasta Saori con un largo traje blanco, la chica agarró sus manos tiernamente a la vez que lo miraba con cariño.

- Mi adorado Mu de Aries… ¿por qué has pedido audiencia personal?, tu eres libre de venir a verme siempre que quieras. – ambos caminaban al interior del templo. – Me deleito enormemente con tus visitas, eres uno de mis niños más queridos.

- Gracias Atenea, pero mi visita tiene un trasfondo más burocrático que personal. – llegaban a la zona del trono y atravesaron a la sala continua donde había un saloncito con varios cómodos sillones. – Quisiera pedir permiso para poder leer los manuscritos antiguos, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber cuál es su contenido.

- Lo lamento pequeño mío, pero aparte de mí solo otra persona tiene acceso a esa información. – la chica le sujetaba el hombro teniendo contacto físico con él trasmitiéndole calor. – Cuando crea conveniente te permitiré maravillarte con su lectura, pero de momento es mejor que no.

Tras esas palabras su conversación se tornó más personal y obviaron el tema pero, el Lemuriano se quedó muy interesado en saber quién era ese otro privilegiado cuya opinión era tan importante para la diosa; no se había mencionado si era uno de los Santos u otra clase de erudito. Tenía la firme intención de preguntarle al que los ocultó en su momento.

A las últimas horas de la tarde llegó solo a casa de Géminis, por aquella zona fuese la hora que fuese estaba envuelta en oscuridad por el terrible poder del que la custodiaba. A Saga no le gustaban mucho las visitas y ese tenebroso ambiente era como un cartel de no molestar para los que fueran a incordiarle; rara vez se relacionaba con los otros.

Una vez entró por los pasillos estuvo avanzando una gran distancia, se empezó a percatar de que estaba siendo víctima de la ilusión laberíntica que tenía aquel palacio. "Saga deja de jugar y preséntate, se perfectamente que estas aquí.", gritó al aire a sabiendas que le podían oír. Por suerte para el cordero sabía perfectamente la manera de esquivar ese encierro y ahora el me lo iba a enseñar a mi adquiriendo ventaja cuando llegara el momento de enfrentarme al hermano de Kannon. Su tele-trasporte era tan efectivo que se trasladó en un parpadeo hasta el mismísimo centro del laberinto, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba el guardián, que se vio sorprendido.

- Tal vez de otros te puedas escabullir pero no de mi. – le dijo por la espalda, mientras el otro no se volteaba, más lo que el contemplaba era la armadura de Géminis que estaba completa, el autentico Saga sin armadura apareció detrás del pasmándole esta vez.

- Seguro que tienes tus trucos Mu, pero yo también tengo los míos. – me resultó muy útil conocer ese movimiento pues a mi seguro que no me iba a coger desprevenido. – ¿No advertías que no quería que me visitaras?

- Dime Saga, ¿fuiste tú quien halló los manuscritos milenarios?, Shion me dijo que te los entregaría a ti cuando los terminara, te los había entregado para que los custodiaras, con lo cual si tú los escondiste tú debiste haberlos sacado es simple lógica.

- No sé de qué me hablas, cuando suplanté a Arles en ningún momento me fueron entregados ningún texto, por eso no te dejé leerlos por aquel entones, porque no los tenía yo. Tal vez se lo dio a otro de los nuestros o bien los escondió por su cuenta. – no sabía si le estaba mintiendo.

Se marchó de aquel templo escéptico, decidió esperar el momento en el que Atenea le otorgara el acceso pero ese instante nunca llegaba. Pasarían semanas sin que se produjera ninguna novedad hasta un poco después de la declaración de las dos primeras leyes que fue el momento en que decidió ir a por ellos por su cuenta.

Tenía claro que entrar en el templo principal de la diosa era fácil, pues a la velocidad de la luz no era difícil evitar a los guardias, pero a Seiya no era tan sencillo de despistar pues siempre residía en el Templo Principal adyacente al palacio privado de la diosa. Pegaso era el único capaz de detectarlo en su curiosa intentona, pero eligiendo un día en el que este estuviera en otra de las zonas se lanzó a la aventura.

La primera fase, la de entrar, fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos; una vez dentro mantenerse oculto no era difícil si usaba su poder de tele-trasporte. Sin muchas complicaciones dio con la sala en la que se encontraba su objetivo, la cual apestaba a ese aroma a flores. La estancia estaba iluminada perfectamente y sobre la mesa estaban los misteriosos pergaminos; parecía como si alguien hubiera salido de ahí corriendo pues la silla estaba extrañamente descolocada, lo mismo que pasó con Hyoga, el misterioso lector tampoco se había dejado ver a los ojos de Mu, ¿pero cómo se podía escapar así de rápido?

No se acordaba muy bien de aquellos papeles pero sí que recordaba la letra de su mentor y la estaba buscando insistentemente. En todos aquellos papiros se podía apreciar que solo eran tres personas sus autores, pese a que trataran de disimular la letra había detalles que los delataba. No tuvo mucho tiempo antes de que se presentara en la sala la misma Atenea que había acudido demasiado rápido, seguramente alguien la había alertado del intruso.

- ¡Mu! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le reprendió fuertemente. – ¿Acaso no te dije que te dejaría leerlos en su debido momento?

- Perdón Atenea, pero jamás mi maestro me habló de leyes tan prohibitivas como las que en teoría están reflejadas aquí. – sujetaba un montoncito y se los enseñaba. - ¿Creéis sinceramente que si esas eran las leyes que se debían cumplir en el Santuario, Shion no las hubiese respetado?

- No eres quien para sermonearme, por esta vez te perdono esta insubordinación injustificada, pero no vuelvas a tentar la suerte. – lo escoltaba a la salida del templo. – Mu no quisiera perder la confianza en ti, quiero seguir pensando que siempre estarás a mi lado apoyándome en mis decisiones cualquiera que sean.

El Santo se quedó tan extrañado como yo al notar que todos aquellos textos estaban escritos por el bazo de solo tres autores. Pero no tuvo más oportunidad de leerlos pues fue ese el momento en el que Atenea ordenó su traslado a un lugar desconocido y se quedó sin saber qué clase de cosas estaría leyendo la regenta del Santuario.

No quería profundizar en la vida social de Aries, eso lo dejaría para más tarde, por el momento prefería encontrar alguna relación con la más que posible conspiración. Seguía en mí recorrer por el conducto luminoso hasta dar con un acontecimiento triste en la vida de Mu.

Por las horas del mediodía, no haría ni tres meses del tiempo que cursamos ahora cuando recibió la terrible noticia por parte de Mascara Mortal de que Kiki, su aprendiz, había muerto en un lamentable accidente. Incrédulo salió a toda prisa a ver qué había pasado, y llegó junto a MM al coliseo de entrenamiento en el que se encontraba el cuerpo inerte del jovencito.

Rodeado por al menos otros diez aprendices que estaban atónitos, el cuerpo tenía marcas de pedradas en la cabeza había muerto por una fuerte contusión. Llorando se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo del que era como su hijo pidiendo explicaciones de lo que había pasado.

- Estábamos practicando la telequinesia…. – dijo uno de los chicos allí presentes que eran todos alumnos de poderes psíquicos. – Kiki nos dijo que ni todos juntos podíamos alcanzarle y nos desafió a que le atacáramos con las piedras pero no pudo con todas y finalmente le golpeamos, pero jamás pensamos que muriese… ha sido un accidente, jamás pretendíamos hacerle daño.

- El no era la clase de chicos que presumiría de sus poderes…. – abrazaba contra si sujetando la cabeza por la parte de atrás esta estaba llena de sangre. – Esto no puede estar pasando… Kiki hijo mío, contigo se extingue nuestro linaje….

Destrozado se llevó el cuerpo para darle sepultura. El pobre Santo estaba realmente afligido pero lo más llamativo de ese día fue que Atenea se presentó en su casa aquella noche a expresarle sus condolencias, cosa que Mu al principio agradeció fervientemente. Recostado en una columna escuchó el pesar de la mujer pero, no solo fue eso pues venía con nuevas noticias.

- Mi pequeño Mu… se que estos son momentos duros… pero debes de ser fuerte y reponerte rápido. – se arrodillaba a su lado y le sujetaba las manos dándole calor. – Te he traído una sorpresa…. – aquellas palabras hicieron pensar al cordero que la diosa había resucitado a su alumno pero no fue eso, pues haciéndole una señal a lo lejos entraba un joven de unos doce años de pelo negro cuyo pálido rostro era exageradamente sereno. - Este es Joel, quiero que sea tu nuevo aprendiz, es uno de los más aventajados psíquicos del Santuario….

- Atenea… ¿me estáis imponiendo un nuevo aprendiz? – todo parecía que sí, ¿esa mujer no tenía sentimientos?, la misma noche de la muerte de Kiki ya le había buscado sustituto. – ¿Supongo que aun mantengo el privilegio de elegir a quien enseñar mis conocimientos?

- No trato de imponerte, solo de hacerte ver que este alumno es el mejor de los disponibles… ya verás cómo no te falla. - ¿qué le había picado a esta mujer para ser tan insensible?

- Lo lamento pero no puedo aceptar ahora un nuevo aprendiz, cuando me encuentre preparado elegiré por mi cuenta… pero ahora el dolor es muy reciente. – se levantaba dejándola a ella en el piso junto con el joven y se marchaba al interior de sus aposentos.

- Lo siento pero no vas a tener elección…. – la muy perra le estaba imponiendo su criterio. – Va a ser tu aprendiz y le vas a enseñar a reparar armaduras…. – aquello detuvo a Mu el cual se quedó estupefacto. – No quiero que tú seas el único que sepa realizar tal labor….

- ¿Es una orden? – el chico empezaba a notar que la diosa no se fiaba del y cuando esta asintió con la cabeza le dijo una última frase. - ¿Quién os estará envenenando en mi contra?, que vuestro elegido se presente por la mañana temprano… os concederé lo que me pedís, le enseñaré a reparar las Sagradas Armaduras pero no esperéis que sea mi aprendiz.

Dándose por satisfecha la chica se levantó y se marchó con aquel jovencito. Por la cabeza de Mu pasó un millón de pensamientos esa noche en los cuales creía que tal vez el accidente no fue un accidente sino un asesinato….

**Múltiples dudas recorren la mente de nuestra criatura y muchas cosas le faltan por ver, la vida de Mu de Aries nos tiene que contar mucho más. Nuestro amado tiene una curiosidad, saber que pasó en el Santuario durante seis meses en los cuales Hyoga no se había relacionado con nadie. ¿Aparecerá Camus de Acuario en las nuevas vivencias?, dejemos que por sí solo lo descubra. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota: El anime Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es obra del señor Masami Kurumada. **

Capítulo 15.

**Entre muchas otras hipótesis nuestra criatura infernal tiene ciertos convencimientos de que el otro ser oscuro recibe ayuda desde el interior del Santuario, pues no era normal que personalmente envenenara la mente de la diosa con aquel semblante tenebroso y amenazador. ¿Quién estará involucrado?, ¿qué pretenderán?... será capaz de averiguarlo….**

Presentía que la hora de Tauro espiraba mientras yo aun seguía inmerso en la visión. La primera de las últimas doce horas concluía a la vez que yo perdía la concentración súbitamente, algo volvía a pasar en el exterior que me hizo volver al mundo real.

En mi último momento dentro de la ramificación de los dorados conductos luminosos que formaban la vida de Mu estuve muy cerca de dar con una escena que me hubiera gustado ver con grandes ansias; una tarde nublada, dos Santos, un joven y un cuarto personaje escondido pero, tendría que buscarla un poco más adelante pues ahora, fuera de aquel cuerpo en descomposición, parecía estar produciéndose un huracán.

Ásperamente emergí de los restos del Lemuriano desgarrando los pellejos corroídos. Una vez tome conciencia de la realidad estaba mirando al exterior del templo el cual se estaba desintegrando y esfumándose lentamente, al mismo ritmo la llama en la torre del reloj. Toda la zona devastada donde estuvo la arboleda estaba siendo azotada por un viento tempestuoso que lo estaba disgregando y dejándolo en un vacío espacial. Estaba pasando lo mismo que en la parte final de mi visita a la casa de libra.

Perezosamente transité hasta lo que quedaba de entrada comprobando lo profundo de aquel universo creado por la actual diosa universal. Mi capa ondulaba entre las corrientes que trataban de deshacer los escombros del templo cuando me di cuenta que de quien era capaz de crear semejante mundo paralelo sería un combatiente formidable y durísimo de derrotar incluso para mi "otro" enemigo, el cual prefería que yo la atacara primero.

La fuerza de destrucción empezaba a desintegrar los restos de pedruscos que quedaban, a lo lejos, el reloj del Santuario estaba aun en pie empequeñeciendo a la vez que se perdía en la lejanía. O me apresuraba en salir de allí o yo también caería en la nada, pues todo aquel desastre empezaba a tomar un ritmo vertiginoso y me arrastraría con el si no cruzaba el umbral de fuego.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al mirar hacia la zona central del templo cuando pude ver como mi manto había tomado la iniciativa y se había extendido por si solo unos quince metros hasta donde estaban los restos del cadáver devorándolo ansiosamente. ¿Y este exceso de iniciativa?, hasta ahora no había hecho nada que yo no le ordenara, parecía que empezaba a gobernarse sola. Si su voluntad fuera mas profunda ¿llegaría a desobedecerme?, era algo que debiera tener en cuenta en el futuro. Finalmente ya solo quedaba la armadura completamente limpia la cual brilló por si sola y convirtiéndose en luz, cual estrella fugaz, se marchó de aquel lugar dejándome solo con la luz del pórtico de fuego.

Todo el piso se desquebrajaba a mi paso mientras me dirigía a cruzar la salida; la fuerza de gravedad me estaba dificultando llegar hasta el pórtico circular más, no parecía importarme estar con la muerte en los talones, ya la conocía y sabía que más daño del que me había hecho no era capaz de infligirme. Sin mirar hacia atrás escuchaba el sonido ensordecedor de la destrucción que lo estaba devorando todo. Definitivamente cruce la pared de energía pírica sabiendo que si me hubiera demorado un segundo más me hubiera quedado atrapado.

**A atravesado el portal, miserable inconsciente, ha estado a punto de quedar atrapado en un limbo. Embelesadas estamos al ver como la semilla que hemos implantado dentro de él esta madurando y tomando conciencia de si misma, no es algo que nos ha gustado hacer pero es una garantía que nos da la seguridad de no cometer antiguos errores….**

Unas dudas me asaltaban mientras recorría el conducto de fuego que me llevaría nuevamente a la base de las escaleras pudiendo elegir destino. ¿Cuál camino escoger ahora?, ¿serviría de algo elegir?, ¿seguirá confinado el acceso del elemento Aire? Cuando llegue decidiré ahora aprovecharía mi estancia en el conducto pírico terminando de escudriñar las vivencias de mi última víctima.

Mi mundo se interiorizaba a la vez que mi conciencia se extendía al infinito nuevamente tomando velocidad comenzó a girar hasta entrar en el poderoso conducto de luz dorada. Debía encontrar la escena que me interesó en el último momento, pero antes me detuve en un acontecimiento determinado.

Había pasado más o menos un mes después de la trágica muerte del Kiki. Al último de los Lemurianos no le inspiraba la más mínima confianza su nuevo aprendiz pues parecía estar presionándolo para que le enseñara todo lo que había de saber sobre reparar las armaduras en el más corto espacio de tiempo. Cuánto interés demostraba aquel enigmático jovencito, que hipócritamente le preguntaba cosas para disimular sus ansias por aprender lo que necesitaba.

El muchacho también parecía haberse convertido en la sombra de su maestro pues no se separaba mucho de él. Tanto fue así que el mayor llegó a sentirse cohibido, no podía hablar con nadie pues aquel espía impuesto por la diosa, torpemente, escuchaba las conversaciones sin imaginarse que siempre era detectado. ¿Qué motivos podría tener la diosa en su contra?

En aquellos tiempos, poco se sabía de Hyoga, aunque tuviera curiosidad por conocer su estado Mu no quería mezclarse mucho con los otros por no extender a otros la obsesión de la diosa, que parecía agravarse con el paso de los días. Permaneció soportando al aprendiz varios días hasta una noche en la que sucedió una repentina visita.

A primeras horas de una noche fría y lluviosa Aldebarán de Tauro llegó al templo de Aries en busca del guardián de la casa. El grandullón estaba algo mojado sin su armadura pero con las vestimentas oficiales, al igual que su compañero. Al encuentro también se presentó el joven que, aunque estaba en el otro extremo del templo manipulando un poco de polvo de estrellas, se auto invitó a la conversación.

- Mu debes venir conmigo al templo de Géminis, algunos Santos dorados nos reunimos. – dijo muy bajito antes de que el espía pudieran escucharlo. Sus palabras sonaban serias y concisas, pensó que algo se escondían tras ellas, pero al ver la proximidad del discípulo habló en alto y con tono jovial. - Saga nos ha invitado a su templo para recordad viejas batallas, quiere escribir algunos relatos épicos para que nos recuerden en la posteridad.

- Pues claro amigo... Yo siempre dispuesto a rememorar antiguas cruzadas.

- No puedes salir del templo de Aries. – les interrumpió el alumno. – No puedes dejar desprotegido la entrada al recinto dorado sin la autorización de la diosa. – a su maestro la delicada voz del chico le daban náuseas. – Son las ordenes y si las desobedeces me veré obligado a informar.

- Pequeño incordio, ¿has visto algún enemigo en los últimos años? – le dedicó unas palabras mientras se marchaba. – Te nombro guardián de la casa de Aries en mi ausencia, cuando vuelva tu informa a quien quieras de que he abandonado mis funciones.

Pasmado por la sequedad de sus palabras al joven no le quedó más remedio que dejarles marchar, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de detenerles. Ambos caballeros ascendieron por los caminos del Santuario hacia la casa de Géminis murmurando lo pedante que era aquel fastidioso elemento y, conocedores de que eran perseguidos por el soplón. Con el gran chaparrón de agua que estaba cayendo aunque tratara de pasar inadvertido lo hacía bastante mal y los mayores sabían en todo momento donde se escondía. "Tranquilo amigo, cuando lleguemos a los pasillos de la tercera casa lo perderemos de vista, no se atreverá a quedarse atrapado en su interior.", el santo más alto le dijo a su amigo para tranquilizarlo.

Ignorándolo subieron hablando de tiempos pasados hasta encontrarse con la tenebrosa silueta de la entrada del templo de Saga, la cual estaba rodeada por una presión gravitatoria que era la energía de su custodio, esa fuerza hacía que las gotas de lluvia no pudieran tocar su estructura y eran desviadas al exterior. Sin perder tiempo entraron poniéndose detrás de unas columnas se escondieron de los ojos del joven husmeador, que no se atrevió ni a dar un paso en el interior consciente de lo que sucedería si entraba, finalmente salió corriendo muy posiblemente a informar a la diosa. "No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que venga con compañía…."

Adentrándose en lo profundo del húmedo laberinto el Lemuriano pudo sentir lo que era sentirse libre de seguimientos absurdos. A lo lejos empezaron a percibir voces familiares llenas de indignación; el que más gritaba era la de Mascara Mortal, que parecía estar enojado. Al llegar al centro se encontraron con varios compañeros todos ellos sin armaduras, se trataba de MM, Afrodita, Shaka y como anfitrión el propio Saga.

- ¡Ya estoy arto de tanta persecución! – el peliazul se acercaba a las cara de Santo de géminis. - Si Atenea no ha encontrado al otro traidor que lo busque ella por sí misma y me deje a mí en paz…. En otro tiempo me hubiera complacido firmar tantas ordenes de ejecución pero actualmente no me gusta nada la enorme pérdida de inocentes que están aconteciendo desde la muerte de… - se calló un segundo. - Y lo peor es que no para de llegar aprendices nuevos, ¿de dónde diablos salen?, vienen de cabeza al matadero.

- A mi no me mires. – dijo Shaka defendiéndose de una mirada acosadora. – En un primer momento me encomendaron repoblar el Santuario pero me destituyeron del cargo a los pocos meses, pareciese como que los que yo eligiera no eran lo suficientemente aptos para el lugar.

Era muy cierto que el nivel de reclutamiento del santuario estaba muy activo y traían a gente incluso en contra de su voluntad, había gran cantidad de puestos vacantes que no se ocupaban. Al parecer a MM no le agrada la idea de ser él que firmaba la orden de muerte de los múltiples inocentes que estaban siendo ejecutados día tras día. Tras mi linchamiento él fue el encargado, cual inquisidor, de buscar posibles traidores y con o sin pruebas estos eran ejecutados tan solo por las sospechas, y el espíritu de asesino que antaño fue había desaparecido. Al percibir la llegada de los dos últimos Santos se produjo un momentáneo silencio que volvió a romper el Santo de Cáncer.

- Y por no hablar de Seiya, tiene su lengua tan dentro de las nalgas de la diosa que dan ganas de vomitar. – estaba poniendo a caldo a todo aquel que se le cruzara por la mente. – Perro arrastrado… desgraciado mal nacido…. – de repente salieron de su boca palabras interesantes. – Y el loco de la undécima casa… antes del atentado estaba tan desequilibrado como la diosa… y después se quedó aun peor. Shaka debiste dejar que se muriera.

- No te metas con él. – salió en su defensa Afrodita de Piscis. – Fue abandonado a su suerte por la persona que protegía, ofreció sin dudarlo su vida por ella y ella se lo pagó con desprecio, como comprenderás es normal que no esté de buen humor, deberíamos hacer algo para recuperar al caballero que fue.

- Camaradas, no nos desviemos del tema. – interrumpió Shaka de Virgo el cual se ponía en pie. - ¿Cómo hacemos para recuperar la cordura al Santuario?, ese es el motivo que nos ha traído aquí esta noche, encontrar la manera de hacer entrar en razón a Atenea.

- Como no sea matando a la diosa…. – dijo aparentemente sin darse cuenta en voz alta Saga dejando secos a los allí presentes. - Perdonadme camaradas no quería decir eso solo fue un mal pensamiento.

Un silencio sepulcral se produjo tras esas palabras, parecía que todos habían pensado lo mismo que Saga en algún momento. Tras meditarlo apreciaron que nadie había puesto el grito en el cielo por aquel pensamiento en voz alta.

- Disculpadme… - dijo Shaka otra vez caminando hacia el pasillo exterior del templo. – He tenido un mal pensamiento que tiene que ser castigado de inmediato, iré a mi templo a meditar, suplicando el perdón por semejante atrocidad.

Pidiéndole que no se marchara no pudieron impedir que se fuera afligido. Tras eso se volvió a producir el silencio, como si todos hubieran enmudecido nuevamente, un poco más tarde se volvió a romper con la intervención de Afrodita.

- Hablemos claro camaradas, todos hemos pensado eso en algún momento. – estaba sentado con la mirada al suelo, pero después la levantó. – Todos sabemos que esto no va a mejorar….

- Atenea y su legión de perros leales. – volvió a gritar el cangrejo. – Seiya, Aioria, Shura y posiblemente Camus todos cegados en su obsesión sin darse cuenta de la decadencia de los días.

- Tienes razón… pero tendremos que posponer esta conversación, la razón de nuestras penas esta acudiendo a esta reunión. – Saga había percibido que la mismísima Atenea había acudido. – Discutiremos el tema más adelante ahora hay que aparentar.

Como si estuvieran de fiesta, todos se pusieron a alegar los nombres de sus ataques y de los enemigos de la justicia que habían derrotado, hasta la llegada de la joven que venía acompañada de su más leal santo, Seiya. Por los húmedos conductos empezaron a escucharse los pasos de ambos personajes.

Todos al verla aparecer se arrodillaron ante ella y comentarles lo honrados que estaban de esa visita. "Mis pequeños caballeros, parece mentira de que os halláis reunido para escribir vuestras aventuras y no hubieseis invitado a Seiya que es el que más tendría que contar.", dijo a modo de advertencia, si querían congregarse tenían que estar acompañado por imposición de uno de sus Santos más leales. "Pero que oscuro y lúgubre está este sitio, no es un buen lugar para escribir batallas épicas.", paseaba entre ellos deteniéndose frente a Mu a la vez que observaba el lugar, "Que curioso… pero si no hay ni papel ni lápiz por aquí… ¿cómo es posible?", la muy zorra había venido a meter sus narices donde no había sido invitada.

Viéndose pillados el silencio fue el peor de las respuestas, nadie fue lo suficientemente perspicaz como para improvisar alguna excusa pero eso no le importo a la joven que seguidamente dictó una de sus nuevas órdenes, "A partir de ahora todo aquel que quiera reunirse tendrá que ser en el salón principal del templo principal, cualquier indicio de conclave ilegal será calificado de alta traición y castigado con la muerte…. Ahora mis pequeñines iros a vuestros templos a descansar sabiendo que tenéis todo mi amor y valoradlo como es debido."

Como obedientes corderos todos menos Saga, que estaba en su casa, caminaron en la misma dirección pues solo había una forma de salir del templo, pero pasado unos minutos Mu se dio cuenta de que Afrodita se detuvo por completo, como si hubiera visto un fantasma estaba mirando hacia uno de los múltiples pasillos laterales, parecía haber detectado algo. MM se le acercó y tras comentar algo el uno al otro, a continuación ambos se desviaron del resto por uno de los conductos que, en teoría, no conducía a ninguna parte. Un comportamiento bastante insólito por su parte.

Sumamente extrañado no pudo acompañarles pues Atenea estaba sujeta a su brazo para que la acompañara personalmente y el corpulento Santo caminaba detrás de Seiya impidiéndole la visión, cuando se dieron cuenta de la marcha de los otros Aldebarán le dijo que posiblemente tuvieran que tomar una desviación para salir por la cara sur del templo y todo quedó tranquilo de nuevo. A fueras la lluvia había finalizado gracias al poder de la chica que apartó las nubes del firmamento a voluntad dejándolo todo completamente despejado.

Justo tras pasar la casa de Tauro y dejar a Aldebarán, Saori acompañó a solas al cordero hasta la entrada de su templo, donde le esperaba su discípulo. Allí le dejó dedicándole unas últimas palabras, "Este joven será tu sombra Mu… donde vayas tú ira él, si le pasa algo tú serás el responsable directo. Mi confianza en ti pende de un hilo no lo rompas o será peor.", dejándolo callado y pasmado por la amenaza se introdujo en sus dominios para tratar de encajar semejante ultimátum.

Por desgracia a partir de entonces no se pudo producir más que algún encuentro fortuito entre caballeros y siempre acompañados por el pesaducho informador. En algún momento llegó a pensar en eliminarlo pues no podía más con él, pero su serenidad y su creencia que Atenea recuperaría la confianza en él se lo impedían. A veces llegó a temer por su vida, sabiendo que si trasmitía los conocimientos de la utilización del polvo de estrellas ya no sería imprescindible en el Santuario y nada le impediría a la bruja que lo condenara a muerte, múltiples preocupaciones corría por sus venas.

Salí del aquella escena que me había aportado el conocimiento de que estuvo a punto de producirse una conspiración interna por parte de los dorados. Aunque no se desencadenó ningún otro contacto oficial, por medio de discretas notas se enteraba de que se seguían produciendo encuentros ocultos, pero para desgracia del no pudo asistir a ninguna y no podían hablar psíquicamente pues el chico también podía interceptar las conversaciones. Tras recorrer todos los ases dorados por fin di con el momento exacto en el que me quería encontrar…

Una tarde, al menos dos semanas antes de la noche del asalto al Santuario por los Generales Marinos mi huésped salía del Templo Principal hacia su morada como siempre acompañado por su inseparable "amigo". Por el camino de bajada se encontró a alguien que no había visto en mucho tiempo sentado mirando el horizonte cubierto de nubes.

Como un alma en pena Camus estaba sentado en el comienzo de las escaleras de descenso de la casa de Acuario hacia la de Capricornio, justo el lugar donde Hyoga le dijo que no quería saber nada más del. Vestido con las ropas oficiales desgastadas y sucias parecía estar admirando el triste atardecer de aquel día y sin más Mu se acercó hasta él sentándose a su lado para conversar un poco con alguien al que no había visto en meses. Con una imagen muy descuidada su mirada estaba pérdida con grandes ojeras, su piel blanca y pálida eran signos extrañamente parecidos a los de Ikki en sus últimos momentos, ¿qué le producía ese estado? Al final se puso a preguntarle cosas como si nada hubiera pasado ignorando al chivo expiatorio que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

"Están los días muy tristes…." Le comentaba mirando su lamentable estado a la vez que le sonreía suavemente aunque el ausente en vida no le prestaba la menor atención. "Hace ya mucho tiempo que no recuerdo un día de sol, ¿qué le pasará al tiempo?, se ha apagado como la vida en este lugar.", el francés trasmitía un pesar en el alma que acongojaba al propio Lemuriano, tenía una carga encima que deprimiría al más optimista. "Pero no nos desanimemos pues los días de sol y risas volverán ya lo veras… esto no puede durar eternamente.", prácticamente estaba hablando solo pues sus palabras parecían no ser escuchadas.

"Camus… mírame….", le imploraba consiguiendo consigo que reaccionara por primera vez pero sin que pronunciara palabra. "No cargues solo con tu dolor… tienes amigos con los que compartir tus penas….", sin decirle nada Camus se levantó y se fue solo al interior de su casa, como si no se hubiera producido el encuentro presenciado por el discípulo. Desesperanzado Mu se incorporó de nuevo y mirando cómo se iba, involuntariamente, se percató de que Aldebarán se encontraba oculto y apoyado en un árbol de los jardines laterales de las escaleras presenciado todo el encuentro.

Sin poder hablar con él para que no sospecharan nada lo ignoró preguntándose el porqué de ese ocultismo. Solo él se percató de su presencia y supuso que estaba ahí desde antes de que llegara, ¿qué hacía observando a Camus?, era lo que pensó a continuación. Finalmente lo vio alejarse por los jardines siguiendo al decadente compañero; por su parte se fue a su templo a impartir las últimas lecciones a su discípulo pues parecía que tenía una prisa terrible por aprenderlo todo, como si supiera que el fin de los tiempos estuviera cerca.

Ya me quedaba poco por ver, pues no había nada más provechoso en aquellas vivencias que me sirviera de utilidad y llegó el momento de pasar hasta el último de los instantes antes del asalto. El final del conducto dorado estaba tintado de sangre, algo pasó posiblemente la noche en la que yo ya me encontraba en el santuario.

Aun era temprano en la noche que se desencadenaba la terrible tormenta. La última de las lecciones fue imparcita en aquellos momentos pues la impaciencia del muchacho estaba desquiciando al maestro y decidió enseñarle todo lo que quería para ver si se marchaba de su vida de una maldita vez. Ya no le importaba lo que pensaran de él ni cuáles serían las consecuencias una vez ya no fuera de utilidad para la diosa.

Cuando terminó de enseñarle la relación que había en la Sangre y el Polvo de Estrellas dio por concluido su aprendizaje y lo dejó solo con su entusiasmo. Caminando al exterior del templo se puso en la entrada mirando la fuerte lluvia, a lo lejos le parecía escuchar el ruido de una batalla pero lo confundía con los truenos, analizando la lejanía casi podía detectar que algo estaba pasando en la explanada del Campo Sacrílego, pero no le dieron tiempo a descubrir que realmente estaba aconteciendo una pelea pues la voz de su alumno le interrumpió y un mal presentimiento le invadió por completo.

- Maestro…. – tras ese llamamiento el mayor se dio la vuelta y vio como el joven tenía una daga en las manos. – Maestro tengo que deciros una cosa que tras estos meses he llevado en secreto.

- Atenea quiere que me mates según aprendas el arte de reparar armaduras… me lo imaginaba desde hacía ya largo tiempo. – sabía muy bien lo que pretendía y aun en su asombro trató de mantenerme sereno. - ¿Pretendes que me deje matar así por las buenas?

- No maestro… mis órdenes fueron matarle mientras dormía, esta noche posiblemente. – se arrodillaba ante él llorando. – No puedo hacerlo, después de estos meses no podría haceros eso, Atenea no merece seguir viviendo si es capaz de encomendar a un joven inocente vuestro asesinato y… jamás admitirá que ella misma me lo dijo, antes me acusará de traidor y posiblemente me ejecute. Ella fue también la que ordenó la muerte de Kiki, para que yo entrara de espía en vuestro círculo….

- Y… ¿esperas ahora para contarme eso? – se estaba llenando de rabia y frustración por aquellas palabras, apretando fuertemente sus puños su cosmoenergía se disparaba en todas direcciones. – Jamás había sentido tantas ganas homicidas como ahora.

- Pagadlas conmigo maestro…. – le ofrecía la daga para que lo ejecutara. – No he hecho otra cosa más que atosigaros estos meses, merezco morir, que mi sangre se derrame por mis actos.

- Yo…. – aunque tuvieras muchas ganas de hacerlo se negó a coger la daga, su concentración de cosmos se detuvo y paso a su lado dándole la espalda. – Valoro enormemente tu franqueza pero Atenea digo que cualquiera que te matara sería considerado traidor y con fatales consecuencias. Aunque me gustaría que me explicaras una cosa, ¿cómo es que ahora me suplicas que te mate cuando hasta hace un momento estabas como loco por aprender todos mis conocimientos?

- Porque eras mis órdenes, la diosa quería que alguien de confianza supiera suplantaros cuando llegara el momento de vuestro asesinato…. – se levantaba y le ofrecía una vez más el puñal. – Pero no puedo haceros eso, no os lo merecéis porque no sois ningún perro traidor como ella os suele calificaba a vuestras espaldas.

– Todo esto es muy sospechoso. – seguía rechazando coger el cuchillo y pasó del dándole la espalda. – Mañana tu y yo hablaremos con ella y le preguntaré quien es la persona en concreto que está confabulando en mi contra, aunque me lleve la vida en ello no me marcharé hasta que me lo confiese. – tras él sintió como lentamente se le abalanzaba a clavarle el cuchillo.

- Si no morís vos moriría yo y prefiero caer en vuestras manos que en la condenación eterna que me esperaría. – con unos lentos movimientos al Santo le resultó muy fácil esquivarlo y ponerle la zancadilla para que tropezara y cayera al suelo.

- ¿Bien podrías al menos esperar a que me duerma?, parece que estas buscando la manera de que te mate. – estaba sorprendido de que un elemento insignificante le estuviera atacando.

- Si de mí dependiera le clavaría este puñal a la propia Atenea, por ser una puta…. Pero yo no soy lo suficientemente rápido como para apuñalarla sin que me destruya, pero vos sí que podríais hacerlo. – se levantó nuevamente lanzándole semejante proposición. – No os neguéis a la evidencia, es una autentica zorra que no parará hasta que todos estemos muertos en vida. – estaba prácticamente fuera de sí y le ofreció nuevamente el puñal. – Si sois hombre leal a la humanidad deberíais liberarnos de esta prisión que nos está aniquilando a todos. – parecía estar más informado de lo que me imaginaba sobre la extinción de la vida.

- Si tanto estas arto de ella…. – comentaba evitando recoger el afilado utensilio. – ¿Cómo es que no tardabas ni un segundo en informarle de mis actividades?, parecías disfrutar delatándome. - se marchaba a sus aposentos ignorándolo nuevamente. – Mañana todo se aclarará, te lo aseguro.

- Mu…, yo fui quien ejecutó a tu discípulo por órdenes de tu señora. – trató de acuchillarlo nuevamente en un afán desmedido porque reaccionara. – Ignoré como suplicaba por su vida cuando no paré de apedrearlo, murió de manera atroz y Atenea estuvo presente neutralizando su poder psíquico. – aquellas palabras descargaron el cosmos del pelilargo que con una explosión de energía lo lanzó por los aires sin hacerle mucho daño.

Finalmente el Santo de Aries se puso con los brazos en cruz ofreciéndole su pecho para que lo ejecutara si esa era su auténtico propósito. "Ya estoy arto de ti, si esa es tu verdadera intención… mátame ya y deja de provocarme.", cerrando los ojos esperó que su discípulo le gestara el golpe de gracia aunque tenía muchas dudas de que lo hiciera y lógicamente no se iba a dejar matar, con su velocidad lo esquivaría en el último instante. Sintió como corría hacia el gritando "¡Mueres maldito cobarde!", esperando el momento justo para apartarse pudo escuchar una voz familiar que retiró del medio al homicida en un flash.

"¡Gran Cuerno!" el potente ataque de Aldebarán impactó de lleno sobre el débil cuerpo del sicario lanzándole contra un pilar. El sonido de su columna vertebral rompiéndose en pedacitos predijo que si no estaba muerto estaría en las últimas. El golpe también provocó que la cara de Mu se viera encharcada de sangre que no daba crédito que su compañero hubiera bajado en su auxilio.

Tras mirarle fijamente, su amigo le preguntó que había pasado, pero no hubo respuesta. Ambos compañeros se acercaron al cuerpo del moribundo que gemía y respiraba dolorido a la vez que temblaba de frío. Las manos del grandullón se habían manchado de sangre y ambos se acercaron a escuchar como el moribundo comentaba palabras sin sentido como si estuviera delirando en un vano esfuerzo por mantenerse con vida.

"El fin de los días esta próximo… me espera la vida eterna… yo ya he cumplido con mi cometido… puedo morir en paz a esperas de mi resurrección.", esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Aquello dejó completamente estupefactos a los dos Santos que no sabían que entender de esa frase final.

- Por los dioses… Atenea ahora si me ejecutará; estoy condenado. – Mu trataba de mantenerse sereno pero ver como espiraba su discípulo le puso algo intranquilo. – Aldebarán ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?, no me iba a dejar matar por este elemento, ahora nos cortarán la cabeza y la pondrán en una bandeja de plata o algo peor.

- Relájate Mu… que tú no has hecho nada, él te atacó y yo le abatí. – trataba de calmarle. – Baje a tu templo al notar tu cosmos en máximos y me encontré con el panorama. Yo fui el único culpable de su muerte y se lo explicaré personalmente a nuestra señora.

- ¿Pero no lo entiendes? Me hizo responsable directo de todo lo que le pasara, si tu lo mataste dará lo mismo, serás también imputado de a saber que castigo nos imponga.

Ambos estaban en serios apuros y no le dieron mucha importancia a la última frase del cadáver cuando lo levantaron para enterrarlo clandestinamente hasta que se les ocurriera algo que les salvara de la condenación. A base de puñetazos el enorme toro creó una fosa en la zona de tierra blanda y mojada que estaba en los alrededores de la terraza de la casa de Aries, allí amparados por la tormenta arrojaron el cuerpo y se dispusieron a sepultarlo pero, un acontecimiento les detuvo unos instantes.

De la boca de aquel despojo brilló una luz dorada que salió de su cuerpo en forma de una pequeña esfera luminosa la cual se elevó ante la mirada atónita de los dos amigos que no hicieron nada para evitar que se escapara hacia el cielo. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido y finalmente terminaron por disimular la perdida sin que nadie se enterara.

Esa noche ambos la pasaron meditando lo sucedido, las palabras que presagiaban un posible Apocalipsis, la extraña obsesión por morir del joven y la de tratar de convencer al Lemuriano para que matara a Atenea. Todo era muy confuso y engañoso cuando finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de que momentáneamente era necesario escurrir el bulto pues debían estar alerta por si ocurría algún ataque. Si en los próximos días no sucedía nada extraño se lo confesarían a la diosa como los dos Santos valientes que eran.

Por suerte para ellos al día siguiente el revuelo de la anunciación de la invasión supuso un caos terrible, Atenea nunca llegó a saber que su espía había muerto. Pero obsesionada por una rebelión interna, separó en universos alternos a todos los caballeros de Oro que disponía para que no pudieran colaborar con los invasores en su contra, cuando a Mu jamás se le pasó por la cabeza esa opción.

Por fin terminé de ver todo lo que creía necesario; salí de mi trance tratando de sacar rápidas conclusiones pues ya debía de estar en la hora de Géminis y no me sobraba el tiempo. Había división en las filas de la diosa, ¿qué otras hubieran ocurrido en las otras reuniones? ¿A dónde se fue corriendo Afrodita y MM? ¿Qué demonios le ocurre a Camus y su extraño comportamiento? ¿Qué hacía Aldebarán espiándole? La conducta del alumno de Mu que era de todo menos normal, primero aprendió todo lo que necesitaba y después se deja matar y… esa esfera dorada ¿qué componente de esta oscura trama sería?

Concluí con que no tenía nada que relacionar, total ya me seguirán llegando piezas. Mas la curiosidad me invadía por saber en dónde se oculta el traidor, ¿quién será el lobo bajo la piel del cordero?

**Aunque tiene mucho material para ir juntando piezas se le escapan acontecimientos que tal vez debieran observar. Sigue perdiendo detalles que tendrá que revisar en el futuro, no debería ir dejando al destino el descubrimiento del fragmento maestro que lo encaje todo. Entre más avanza su camino más se interesa por sí mismo y por las personas que lo rodearon…. ¿Eh?, un invitado no deseado ha venido a hablarnos. **

_**- Viejas Parcas ¿Se puede saber a que estáis jugando? Como es que enviáis a una mala copia de mí al mundo real, ¿quién se oculta tras esa capa? **_

**- El traidor ha venido a molestarnos. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos si tú no has cumplido con la misión que se te ha encargado? Enviamos a un alma atormentada y ansiosa de venganza que culminará lo que tú no te atreves a hacer. **

_**- Jajajaja, lo habéis rescatado del Tártaro…. Qué curioso ¿y si le revelo la verdad sobre vuestro "altruista" plan?**_

**- ¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad conoces tú más que se te ha contado? ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando se te acabe el tiempo?, de las doce horas que le has concedido en las últimas no te servirán de nada, no se puede mover a la luz del día. **

_**- Yo impediré el amanecer, el sol saldrá cuando mis planes se cumplan. **_

**- No sé si lo sabes pero… tus planes, nuestros planes o los planes de… no son compatibles, tenlo muy en cuenta, pues serás tan traicionado como con nosotras has sido. Ya os queda muy poco y sabes lo que pasará cuando llegue el final. ¿Dejaras que se enfrente solo a Atenea? Sabes perfectamente que no puedes matar a nadie en el Santuario sin que ocurran daños colaterales…. **

_**- En eso ahora sí que estáis equivocadas… uno ya puede caer sin que ocurran consecuencias...**_


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

**¿Qué es la mentira?, ¿solo es algo que no es cierto?, ¿bajo qué circunstancias se puede utilizar?, según quien la cuente su intencionalidad puede variar desde constructiva a destructiva. Necedades ilógicas podrían poner en nuestra contra nuestra arma, que siga su curso por los rincones del espacio tiempo hasta que se encuentre con sus peores temores. **

Algo se me está escapando… en las vidas de mis presas hay lagunas, ciertos lugares de la memoria que me estás vetados ya sea porque son recuerdos reprimidos o bien sustraídos por mano ajena, solo sé que en el fondo hay más información de la que se me deja ver. Hay tanto que aprender y por desgracia mis conocimientos han sido cohibidos hasta el punto de entender muy poco.

No quisiera auto compadecerme pero entre más cerca estaba de descubrirme a mí mismo más temores tenía, no sabría si sería capaz de llegar a cumplir mi cometido y si al final un segundo de duda me llevara a la aniquilación.

Al inicio de la hora de Géminis aquella solitaria localización espacial la entrada a los templos del Aire estaba aun confinada. En la bifurcación de caminos seleccionaba mi siguiente vía entre los tres elementos que podía elegir. Ya había eliminado a uno Santo de Fuego, puede que si repetía el camino me podría encontrar con Aioria, uno de los que formaban parte del grupo de la diosa, pero por otro lado también estaba la posibilidad de acabar en la casa de Sagitario en la cual habitaba una trampa segura.

El fuego fue mi elección, no tenía tiempo que perder y justo al llegar al umbral del pórtico la pared de fuego, como si una manifestación se tratara, la cabeza de un enfurecido león apareció queriéndome morder. Aquella energía no poseía el poder suficiente como para hacerme daño pero me dejó extrañado ese acontecimiento parecía como si mi próximo destino fuera a resultar uno bastante brutal pero por suerte ya sabía quién iba a ser mi rival, no tengo nada que temer de Aioria… o eso creo.

**Crees mal, amado nuestro, un salvaje ser te espera tras el conducto de fuego que atraviesas, cuídate de sus garras pues no tiene piedad ni sentimientos, es aun más irracional que tu y no se dejará vencer pues resumiendo todo su ser se ha convertido en una bestia descontrolada. **

Como si fuera un meteorito aterrice forzosamente en un nuevo escenario creando un cráter tras el impacto. Sin un rasguño y entre una grandísima humareda de vapor de un salto salí inmediatamente del agujero preparado para cualquier cosa pero, me tuve que detener totalmente por el asombró de aquel nuevo entorno.

Interesante paraje en el que había caído, estaba a las orillas de una costa bastante peculiar, se trataba de una isla en mitad de un mar compuesto de un elemento acuoso bastante volátil, por la aparente presión interior fortísimas erupciones surgían sin parar a veces alcanzando bastante metros de altura, todo eso se extendía hasta donde alcanzara la vista. El reloj del santuario se encontraba cual faro emergiendo entre en sus aguas sin sufrir daño. En los cielos, aparentemente de noche, una impenetrable masa de nubes rojas lo cubría todo, de ella caían una débil lluvia de fuego que no llegaba a tocar tierra se consumía antes, pero lo que a veces si llegaba eran los poderosos rayos de fuego que repetidamente eran proyectados a tierra firme.

Que escenario tan abrasador, al volver mi mirada al interior la impresión aumentó al encontrarme en la entrada de lo que parecía ser una sabana africana. Pero al igual que el mar que la rodeaba los árboles de la sabana en lugar de tener verdes hojas su follaje era de fuego intenso y su luminiscencia era segadora. Estaba en una bella espesura ardiente y a la vez hostil. Por los cielos, ese lugar aunque hermoso era de todo menos agradable y parecía una prisión de máxima seguridad contra huidas. Yo no lo podía notar gracias a mi protección pero mis pisadas en la tierra provocaban una emisión de vapor que me hacía intuir que el suelo también estaba a cientos de grados de temperatura.

No había ni un ser vivo a la vista, ¿Qué podría sobrevivir allí? Y, lo que es más, si el Santo de Aioria pertenecía al grupo de los más leales ¿cómo es que su universo es de un ambiente tan terrible?

Empecé a caminar hacia el lugar donde parecía estar el centro de aquella fogosa isla. No notaba presencia alguna de mi próximo huésped y decidí buscar en los recuerdos de mis presas la última vez que alguno de ellos trató con Aioria. Pero para mi desgracia el único que me servía y había permanecido en el santuario hasta el momento de la batalla contra los Generales de Poseidón era Mu y este no había visto a su compañero en algunas semanas. La situación en el santuario en los últimos días había sido bastante rocambolesca.

No se extrañó ante su ausencia pues pertenecía al grupo de los incondicionales, de los cuales Atenea podía cometer la peor barbaridad conocida y este aprobaría su actuación sin dudarlo. Era lamentable comprobar la lealtad que Leo, Capricornio y Pegaso exhibían ante la soberana. En otro tiempo Camus perteneció a este selecto grupo de descerebrados hasta el día en que esta se lo pagó dejándolo a su suerte y mortalmente herido.

Avanzando inmerso entre mis pensamientos de repente me vi sorprendido en un lugar donde no daba crédito a lo que presenciaba. En mitad de un claro entre aquellos árboles en llamas estaba las ruinas del Templo del León y el portal de salida era de las pocas estructuras que aun quedaban en pie. Mirando a todos lados decidí salir de la arboleda, avanzaba con cautela pues no sabía que esperar de aquella situación.

De la casa, aparte de la zona del suelo la cual estaba intacta, solo quedaba la parte del fondo aun con techo la cual permanecía a oscuras, en todas las demás la destrucción fue total. De las pocas columnas que aun quedaban en pie estaban repletas de marcas de zarpazos. Al llegar al portal acaricie la metálica estructura, la cual no estaba activada, preguntándome donde se habría metido el señor de aquel lugar, debía de estar vivo si su universo estaba aun en pie más, un leve movimiento de la cadena que guardaba entre mis ropajes me hizo ponerme intranquilo.

Giré dando una vuelta completa sacando mi cadena que me serviría como detector de mi rival pero esta solo se agitaba suavemente sin llegar a un movimiento perturbador. ¿Me estarían observando en la distancia?, a lo mejor me tenían preparada una emboscada. Con la misma decidí proyectar mi arma arrojadiza para que esta buscara a mi enemigo mas no realizó ningún otro movimiento pues se estaba fundiendo sin remedio, el calor era tal que la estaba deshaciendo y la tuve que recoger inmediatamente antes que la perdiera para siempre.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?, sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados caminé de espaldas decidiendo meterme en las sombras que había al final del templo; ahí sería invisible ante los ojos de mi acechador pues a cada segundo que pasaba sentía como si alguien me mirara con mayor intensidad.

Al llegar al fondo, donde aun había columnas aun en pie que malamente mantenían el techo, me coloque entre dos de aquellos pilares y me arrodillé esperando ver cualquier movimiento pues no podía detectar a quien me estuviera observando. Que yo supiera Aioria no era de los que emboscaban a sus enemigos, era un guerrero valiente que se enfrentaría a mí directamente y no de esa manera, eso me estaba atormentando.

La tensión era máxima cuando de repente sentí un movimiento encima de mi cabeza y al levantar la vista me llevé tremendo sobresalto al venírseme encima como un animal salvaje una figura media humana. Estaba encima de mí y yo bocabajo, solo sentía como me golpeaba y rugía como una bestia, debía de tener garras pues con cada golpe sentía los zarpazos. Aquello que me aprisionaba contaba con una fuerza grandiosa, no podía hacer gran cosa, aunque tratase se evadirme no podía y al girar la cabeza solo podía ver una medio figura que me golpeaba sin piedad.

De repente saltó hacia el oscuro techo liberándome de su presión, había llegado mi momento y mientras me recuperaba de la multitud de lesiones que debía de tener me puse en pie lo más rápido que pude con la clara intención de devolverle el trato recibido.

Pero mis intenciones ofensivas se vieron truncadas cuando del techo se escuchó el tremendo rugido de un león seguido del descenso de lo que parecía ser una red dorada que me atravesó descuartizando mi cuerpo… el dolor fue desgarrador e insalvable.

**Salvaje es aquel que con malas artes han trasformado, tiene un apetito voraz y sed de sangre. El cazador cazado tendrá que demostrar ser más astuto que su rival pues la contienda en ver quién ocupa el puesto más alto en la cadena alimenticia aun esta en el aire. **

Por un segundo todo quedó a oscuras donde pude tomar conciencia de lo que había pasado. El ataque ocurrió muy deprisa y me pilló desprevenido. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo hubiera detectado?, estaba sobre mi cabeza y ni me percaté de ello, sea lo que fuere es alguien realmente temible y no preguntó siquiera quien era, de un movimiento me aniquiló.

Puede que aquel hostil lugar hubiera neutralizado mis sentidos y por eso no percibiera que estaba tan cerca. La oscuridad cesó y recuperé la visión; sin perder tiempo me puse en pie en mi nuevo entorno que me daba a la impresión que me iba a resultar cada vez más familiar. Haciendo recopilación de mi último momento en el plano material intuí que había sido víctima del la "Red de Plasma", un ataque tremendamente mortífero que poseía Aioria y que podía despedazar en trocitos un cuerpo.

Al igual que lo ocurrido en la casa de Libra, todo el lugar había cambiado su tonalidad en tonos más tristes y apagados aparte de estar estático e intemporal. Las llamaradas de los árboles ahora en tonos azules estaban quietas. ¿Cómo volver nuevamente al mundo real?, debía de encontrar una salida sin demoras pues el tiempo no estaba de mi parte, a pesar de estar en aquel limbo el reloj del santuario seguía en menor medida un inevitable desenlace.

Avancé deprisa buscando como fuera una vía de escape, pero no parecía que en aquel lugar hubiera una y de repente saber que no estaba solo en ese universo me volvió a intranquilizar, había alguien conmigo en aquel lugar, no lo veía directamente pues parecía que estuviera esquivándome constantemente, como pasó en mi encuentro con Shun de Andrómeda. Si se comportaba tan evasivo no lo tomé como una amenaza y seguí buscando un subterfugio.

Por suerte para mí di con una a las orillas de la isla, el mar fuera de fuego en aquel mundo espiritual no era más que aire inconsistente y amenazador pues no tenía fondo, a una distancia prudencial en la superficie había una gran mancha luminosa por la cual si saltaba correctamente podría pasar al otro plano pero si me equivocaba podría caer en un vacío eterno.

Observando a cuantos metros se podría encontrar de mí sentí aquella presencia a mis espalas, lo que fuera que me estaba rondando por aquella dimensión paralela estaba a unos metros detrás de mí, pero intuía que si me volteaba desapareciese. No era amenazante así que no quise pensarlo mucho y tras calcular la distancia cogí velocidad dando un largo salto que por suerte acerté en el blanco y pasé al mundo real nuevamente.

La temperatura debía de ser infernal pues llegaba a notar el calor que me abrasaba. Mi manto protector estaba ardiendo cuando volví a la superficie, flotaba malamente pues la densidad de aquel líquido era pesada y me costaba moverme. En aquella situación no tardaría mucho en volver a pasar al plano espectral pues me estaba consumiendo a cada segundo, si moría ahora al reaparecer en el mundo de los fantasmas en aquel punto caería al vacío pues donde estaba no había fondo. Agitándome de dolor concentré mi energía había llegado el momento de tele trasportarme a cualquier otro sitio y sin saber bien a donde iba aparecí otra vez en tierra donde aún seguía ardiendo.

Invocando el cosmos de Hyoga decidí enfriar el ambiente, la "Aurora Boreal" apagaría algunos fuegos. Una gélida aura envolvió mi cuerpo enfriándolo de tal manera que extinguió el fuego que me consumía sin remedio. Con los brazos en cruz comencé a realizar la danza de la Cruz del Cisne a medida que bajo mis pies una superficie de hielo se agrandaba provocando una humareda al chocar con las altas temperaturas del suelo. Desencadené toda la fuerza de la ráfaga congelante proyectándola hacia todos lados refrigerando aquella sabana de tal manera que los árboles acabaron cubiertos totalmente de hielo, pero aun así no tardarían mucho en volver a prenderse.

Ya me había encolerizado, en esta historia soy yo el que debe infundir miedo y no padecerlo. Volví muy decidido hacia las ruinas de la casa congelando todo por donde pasara y cuando me encontré de nuevo en el claro decidí acabar con los restos que aun quedaban en pie, ahí ya no se podría esconder si los destruía.

Extendiendo mi mano hacia el cielo convoqué los "Cien mil Dragones de Rozan" que acudieron a mi llamada de manera masiva y fueron serpenteando vigorosamente hacia las columnas del fondo estrellándose en ellas y derruyéndolas casi al instante.

De la polvareda nada salió más que algunos escombros, mi enemigo habría cambiado de sitio y ahora estaría oculto por algún lugar. Pero si me mantenía en el centro de aquél claro podría verlo venir sin complicaciones.

Los arboles de aquella sabana fundieron el hielo que los aprisionaba y su fogoso follaje apareció nuevamente aun más vigoroso, como si algo lo estuviera prendiendo con su furia. De repente sentí que algo venía hacia mí muy deprisa y de entre los árboles saltó la figura de aquel ser que me atacaba violentamente rugiendo como una bestia. Esta vez estaba preparado y el "Muro de Cristal" lo repelió totalmente haciéndole rebotar y caer al suelo bocabajo. Seguramente no se esperaba que lo pudiera rechazar de esa manera y esta vez el sorprendido fue él, más no quise deshacer mi defensa para poder obsérvalo.

Era el momento para reconocerlo bien y ver que había sido de Aioria pero, aquello no era el Santo dorado, no podía serlo. Vestido con unos andrajosos atuendos rotos parecidos a los que los Santos utilizaban para entrenar, tenía el pelo completamente ennegrecido por la suciedad y la melena le llegaba por debajo de la cintura. Sus manos extendidas hacia delante estaban dotadas de unas poderosas garras y las venas sobresalían de la carne grotescamente.

Al levantar la cabeza no di crédito a lo que veía, su faz era lo mínimamente reconocible como para verificar que era Aioria pero, sus pupilas eran elípticas como la de los felinos, los rasgos de su cara se había vuelto salvajes y su dentadura se había trasformado en una hilera de afilados colmillos en los que dos grandes caninos sobresalían del resto y que no tenía ningún reparo en mostrármelos amenazante. En aquella posición era vulnerable pero no sabía si debía abandonar la protección del muro pues tal vez estuviera esperando a verme desprotegido para volver a atarme.

Sin mucho esfuerzo aquel animal se repuso enseguida y como los grandes depredadores comencé a rondarme de un lado para otro a esperas de que rompiera mi defensa en algún movimiento ofensivo. El muro protector no era eterno y si se colocaba a mi costado podría ser vulnerable, por eso creé una consecución de paredes hasta formar un cubo perfecto en el cual era totalmente inmune pero a la vez inútil para atacar. Esta vez iba a procurar estar totalmente seguro de poder realizar una contraofensiva efectiva contra ese abominable ser.

Estando con los brazos en cruz concentrado en mantener las defensas, la tensión se rompería con el primer movimiento que realizara. Debía de organizar bien lo que iba a hacer y hacerlo rápido pues mi enemigo parecía impaciente de acceder a mí. Tras ser rondado por el león que pareciera esperar el momento preciso de abatirme este tras un potente rugido de un salto desapareció en la sabana que lo ocultaba perdiéndolo de vista.

Medité mi estrategia, mi enemigo estaba esperando a que deshiciera la pared así que pensé en mover mi ubicación; encontré el objetivo a donde me iba a tele trasportar y desde el cual lanzaría una "Explosión de las Galaxias" a discreción para eliminar todo aquel mundo con su regente de por medio, esa técnica la cual esperaba que destruyera a aquella bestia o bien la dejara aturdida para que una consecución de "Agujas Escarlatas" acabaran con su pésima vida.

En menos de una milésima de segundo ya me había desmaterializado y reaparecido en otro lugar del claro, pero mis planes se truncaron cuando me vino encima la "Red de Plasma", la cual tuve que repeler casi al instante trasportándome al otro extremo de la isla. ¿Cómo ese maldito ser era tan rápido?, no me dejó ni siquiera aparecer para estar encima de mí atacándome y encima predijo el lugar exacto donde iba a surgir.

Mis fuerzas empezaron a flaquear, el paso al plano espectral por segunda vez me había debilitado bastante, tal vez fuera por eso que no estuviera en condiciones para derrotarle fácilmente. Estaba en la orilla de aquel fogoso universo mirando hacia el interior de la sabana tratado de localizar el último lugar donde había estado mi enemigo por si esta vez fuera yo el que lo emboscara pero por segunda vez no tuve tiempo de pensar mucho, los inconfundibles "Rayos de Plasma" surgieron delante de mí sorprendiéndome por tercera vez.

Una nueva evasión psíquica consiguió no ser nuevamente troceado y esta vez no pude eludir un cuarto ataque el cual me vi sorprendido una vez entrara en el interior de la arboleda. Repeliendo la cantidad suficiente de láseres para no acabar falleciendo por tercera vez, como un dócil muñeco fui golpeado sin compasión y arrastrado junto con la poderosa ráfaga de láseres dorados las cuales me dejaron en las ruinas del templo.

Parecía que la fiera se estaba divirtiéndose a mi costa, como los grandes cazadores que juegan con sus presas antes de comérselas. Pero esta vez yo ya estaba arto; levantándome a la velocidad de la luz me puse en pie volviendo a apreciar como Aioria se abalanzaba sobre mí a gran velocidad. Di un grandísimo salto hacia lo alto evitando su embestida pero a continuación tuve que aplicar cosmos para seguir con la ascensión, mi enemigo agitando sus poderosas garras creó nuevamente la "Red de Plasma" la cual me seguía en mi huida hacia el cielo y me descuartizaría si llegaba a impactarme.

A unos doscientos metros del suelo, mi energía nuevamente estaba en máximos cuando desencadené la todopoderosa "Explosión de las Galaxias" la cual cayó como una bomba nuclear llevándose consigo la técnica del león y creando a su vez una honda destructiva que acabó arrasando todo a su paso. El claro producido era de proporciones cataclísmicas. Había exterminado más de la mitad de la isla en un solo movimiento y aun así no había rastro de la fiera cuya cota de camuflaje se había debilitado notoriamente.

Tras un terremoto la costa se empezaron a fracturar fundiéndose en el mar abrasador, cada vez más rápido la isla comenzó a perder estructura por el impacto, los derrumbes se sucedían por todos lados. Él agonizante islote comenzaba a sufrir erupciones volcánicas y la única parte que no emitía emisiones de gases era en la que se encontraba el piso del templo. Ahí aterricé suavemente preparado para finalizar el combate, la hora de Géminis se estaba agotado y debía apresurarme.

Las continuas emisiones desviaban mi atención de un lado para el otro a la vez que podía apreciar como el cazador se movía a mí alrededor casi como una estela, solo disponía de una oportunidad pues mis fuerzas no eran muchas y si caía no sería capaz de volver.

Los vapores habían llegado a tal punto que habían creado una espesa niebla toxica que seguramente también estaría debilitando a mi rival. El espacio se reducía cada vez más rápido y dentro de poco alcanzaría el centro. Ver desde donde me iría a atacar era la clave de mi éxito y de repente sentí como si en mi hombro una fuerza invisible me agarrara haciendo voltearme en un milisegundo, entonces vi como Aioria salía de la bruma abalanzándoseme sobre mí con mirada sanguinaria.

Arriesgándome a perderla liberé el poder de la "Cadena Nebular", la cual multiplicándose intensivamente logró atrapar al salvaje encadenándolo. Sus movimientos convulsivos acabarían por romper sus ataduras si no se multiplicaran cada vez más. Esta vez lo tenía a mi merced y acercándome al animal me dispuse a aliviarlo de su sufrimiento, seguramente el Aioria que todos conocían no quisiera jamás verse en esa situación.

Cuando estaba listo para rematarlo, con sus últimas fuerzas logró eludirse de sus ataduras y se colocó en pie justo en frente de mí intentando desgarrarme el cuello pero sujeté una de sus manos y seguidamente la otra; así nos quedamos un tiempo ya no había espacio donde meterse pues el mar abrasador había llegado justo a los bordes del templo eso era lo único que no podía derretir. Estábamos solos y bastante juntos midiendo nuestras fuerzas, demonio contar bestia en esperas de un último movimiento. Continuamente me enseñaba sus terribles colmillos intentando clavarme sus fauces.

Yo inmutable esperaba el momento justo y sin que se diera cuenta convocaba mentalmente a los Dragones de Rozan, los cuales llegarían a mis espaldas y esperaba que le golpearan. Efectivamente acudieron a mi llamada separándolo pero no de la manera efectiva que esperaba pues parecía que tenía un sentido premonitorio y comenzó a esquivarlos con gran agilidad mientras se volvía a acercar a mí.

Acorralado nuevamente y evitando tanto sus zarpazos como los dragones que yo mismo había originado comenzamos una consecución de largos movimientos esquivándonos el uno al otro. Los malabarismo que tenía que hacer eran veloces por suerte estar en un lugar tan acotado me servía de mucho. Parecía que no se cansaba nunca cuando nuevamente logré sujetarle una mano, tirando de él sobre mi cabeza lo proyecté con todas mis fuerzas hacia el suelo. El reventón fue brutal y tras el todo quedó en calma, sabía que se recuperaría rápido con lo cual la clave tal vez el truco no estuviera en derrotarlo desde fuera sino más bien desde dentro. Y sin demoras me abalance sobre el consiguiendo antes de que se moviera clavarle mi mano en un costado.

Desmaterializándome me metí en su interior y la lucha pasó a otro nivel. Sentía mientras trataba de consumirlo como se agitaba en el exterior, su resistencia era digna de bárbaros y estaba a punto de lograr expulsarme de su interior, pero me había aferrado y no tenía ninguna intención de salir. Al luchar en su interior pude escuchar unas palabras que al principio no entendía pero con el paso de los segundos pude entender que decía "¡Sálvame!"

**La bestia descontrolada esta agitándose en el suelo; grita, gime, escupe y se arrastra por doquier cual poseso. El mal que lleva dentro intenta expulsar a nuestro amado pero lentamente pierde fuerzas y sus movimientos se vuelven más dóciles, el portal de la Casa de Leo empieza a reaccionar ante la proximidad de la muerte de su guardián, entre menos se mueve el consumido cuerpo más brilla el aro metálico hasta el punto que de repente la pared de energía de fuego apareció atrayendo en espiral hacia sí todos los fuegos que había en aquel universo. **

**El mal que Aioria llevaba dentro ha desaparecido no sin antes haber tentado el cuerpo del demonio, pero dos parásitos dentro del mismo cuerpo son incompatibles y el que ya está alojado en él no permitió la entrada del otro. Ahora debe darse prisa en cruzar el portal pues el universo del León se deshace rápidamente. **


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

La lucha interior fue como domar un caballo desbocado, dentro del chico había una gran fuerza capaz de haberme logrado expulsar sin haberlo consumido del todo, pero sentía que en el fondo de él estaba deseando morir, no sabía si era porque estaba en esa situación o venía de antes.

Había vuelto a emerger del cadáver putrefacto de Aioria y estaba en mitad de una ventisca ardiente que al chocar contra mí parecía querer prenderme en llamas pero, gracias a la nueva adquisición mis fuerzas se habían multiplicado y resistía perfectamente. En el suelo estaban sus restos los cuales no podría absorberlos pues estaban mezclados con un espeso líquido negro parecido al material del que estaba hecho mi manto. Ese fluido, que parecía ser más común de lo que me imaginaba, circulaba el cadáver buscando algún resto de vida al cual gobernar y entonces me pregunté si igualmente en mi interior estuviera pasando lo mismo y yo sin saberlo.

Desolador espacio en el que se había convertido lo que fue aquella isla, todo las mortíferas llamas eran atraídas en espiral hacia el centro del vórtice y su mortal azote acabó por deshacer en cenizas los restos de lo que se había convertido el Santo de Aioria. Parecía que mi atuendo no tenía ningunas ganas de aprovechar ese cadáver putrefacto e infestado de aquella sustancia.

De repente sentí como si algo corriera hacia mí a toda prisa, algo se aproximaba velozmente sobre las aguas llameantes. Al llegar a mi posición esquivé lo que parecía ser un majestuoso león dorado que no pretendía atacarme sino más bien ponerse sobre el lugar donde estaban las cenizas. Al colocarse emitió un rugido atronador a la vez que brillaba vigorosamente; tras la emisión luminosa acabó transformándose en la armadura del León la cual habría venido a rendir tributo a su legítimo dueño.

Poco duró en aquella posición pues se desmaterializó rápidamente en la estela de luz que salía de aquel universo moribundo. Sabía que tras su desaparición no tardaría en quedar todo en nada así que fui directo hacia el portal dispuesto a atravesarlo, pero increíblemente al ponerme justo en frente este trasparentaba al otro lado la silueta de un hombre. Estaba justo delante de mí pero por culpa de la pared de energía de fuego solo podía ver su contorno.

No era el misterioso encapuchado pues estaba sin túnicas parecía vestido con otra clase de atavío. Circulando el aro para ver de quien se trataba al mirar al otro lado no había nadie. El tiempo se me agotaba en ese momento pues la ventisca llegaba a su fin trayendo consigo la oscuridad. Me dispuse a entrar por el portal desde la cara donde estuvo ese personaje y fantasmagóricamente lo vi reflejado en el otro lado. En algún momento me revelará su identidad y sin más crucé por la salida que me libraba de ser destruido.

**La pena, la desgracia, la desesperación son sentimientos que puede hacer volver del mundo de los muertos algún alma perdida. Y puede que el que se ha introducido en el plano de los vivos fuera alguien que quiere que todas esas sensaciones desaparezcan y por eso ha ayudado en varias ocasiones a nuestro engendro, pues sabe que es el único que persigue el final. **

Al volver a reaparecer en las escaleras me pareció un alivio no sentir aquellas corrientes de aire enardecidas, más me volvía enojar al comprobar cómo a mitad de las escaleras estaba mi similar esperándome ¿Cómo había llegado ahí y que era lo que pretendía? Aunque su faz no la podía apreciar su expresión corporal me hacía entender que estaba satisfecho de cómo había resultado el combate. Una voz atronadora resurgió por todos lados, me estaba hablando directamente.

- Debo admitir que me tienes gratamente sorprendido. – me dijo acercándose amistosamente hasta mi lado. - No tengas pena de haber matado a Aioria, este dejó de ser humano hace algún tiempo solo que pocos en el Santuario lo sabían. – ¿pena? Me daba totalmente igual haberle ahorrado el sufrimiento de su existencia. Me puso su mano en el hombro y me escoltó escaleras arriba. – No caigas en la ingenuidad por el hecho de que esté hablando contigo, tu tiempo se acerca al final y si no cumples con tu objetivo te llevaré yo mismo a los brazos del tártaro donde jamás Las Parcas podrán sacarte.

Aunque ahora fuera mucho más fuerte que en nuestro primer encuentro no me sentía aun capacitado para enfrentarle así que prefiriendo ahorrar energías en combates desequilibrados y me dejé llevar como quien le prestaba atención en una falsa tregua entre ambos. Orientándome en una dirección concreta, este elemento sabía mucho más de lo que me imaginaba, nos paramos frente al portal de la tierra donde me dejó ahí y se marchaba escaleras abajo.

- Las Parcas… no te fíes de ellas, son sibilinas no hacen nada por altruismo. – extrañas palabras que me dejaron intrigado pero no tenía capacidad para preguntar el porqué, antes de desaparecer me dedicó algunas palabras con su siempre potente voz. – Te estarás preguntando porque he venido a hablar contigo, pero es que hay algo que quiero que hagas con urgencia…. Tienes que librar un obstáculo en mi camino, si logras librarte del más poderoso de los Santos elogiaré la decisión de tus señoras al… - se cayó lentamente me iba a comentar algo que prefirió omitir. – Si cumples con tu cometido te revelare la verdad que tanto ansias conocer. Sucumbirás de rabia cuando sepas que las buenas samaritanas no son como te lo imaginas.

**Ha venido a sembrar desconfianza, temores y dubitaciones en él. Mal nacido que todas nuestras maldiciones caigan sobre él pues se merece el peor de los castigos jamás sufrido. **

Tras desaparecer me había dejado con una sombra en mi alma pero me di cuenta que tanta palabrería solo era para guiarme hacia donde él quería que fuera. Deseaba que le librara del Santo más poderoso de los que contaba Atenea y al estar delante de un portal del elemento de Tierra me hice una idea de quien se podía tratar.

Antes de entrar en el portal debía averiguar lo que había en el interior de la esencia de Aioria. La vertiginosa sucesión de acontecimientos no me había dejado un segundo en detenerme a rebuscar en sus secretos personales, ¿sería tan buen servidor como sus compañeros creían que era?, o bien ¿era todo fachada? e interiormente detestaba a la diosa como el resto de sus compañeros.

El espacio se dilató a la vez que entraba en los recuerdos de mi última presa, al principio todo era oscuridad, un negro conducto e inaccesible a su interior que verificaba que la última parte de su vida no tuvo ningún control sobre sus actos ni sus recuerdos. Todo era penumbras hasta que llegué al momento anterior a su conversión, fue entonces cuando el as de luz apareció con todo su esplendor, la tonalidad del conducto de la vida del Santo era de un color anaranjado intenso. Tenía ante mí una gran cantidad de información e iba a escudriñar a conciencia.

El primero de mis viajes acabó en los últimos momentos en los que estaba consciente.

Era un de los tristes atardeceres en el recinto sagrado, posiblemente varias semana antes al día actual en el que cursamos. En la parte más exclusiva del Santuario, la que pertenecía a la diosa y que solo podían acceder sus más leales, la infelicidad que se vivía en el recinto jamás traspasaba sus fronteras y una falsa felicidad se reflejaba en las caras de los sirvientes que se encargaban de mantener el templo principal y sus aledaños en perfectas condiciones, a la vez que realizaban funciones de asistentes.

Pero antes de Aioria llegar a ella me detuve en su ascensión. Salió de su templo sin su armadura equipada pero vestido con las túnicas oficiales decidido a dar un cómodo paseo escaleras arriba pasando por las casas del zodiaco. Al llegar a la casa de Virgo este no estaba, sabía que esa semana por primera vez había sido convidado por la diosa para la cena que normalmente organizaba los viernes para los niños "buenos" del Santuario, al decir bueno significaba aquellos que no paraban de elogiar sus actividades.

Continuó luego por la de Libra, la cual pasó pensando en cómo estaría su compañero en los Cinco Picos, en más de una ocasión estuvo cerca de escaparse para ir a visitar a su antiguo amigo, pero toda la confianza que había ganado en años podría esfumarse en cuestión de segundos y tentar la ira de la regenta no era conveniente, pues con el paso del tiempo sus castigos se habían vuelto aun más fulminantes.

Al llegar al umbral del templo que me perteneció en el pasado el moreno aun recordaba con tristeza mis últimos instantes de vida y jamás desearía pasar por lo que yo tuve que sufrir; por eso se auto convencía que aunque no le gustara lo que estuviera pasando mantendría la mascarada hasta que llegara el final. La Casa del Escorpión desde mi ejecución estaba abandonada a su suerte, todo servicio de manteniendo estaba prohibido, tan solo dos guardias a la salida y a la entrada estaban para prohibir el paso a su interior a no ser que fueran "autorizados", los autorizados eran Seiya que sabía que venía a entrenarse en el interior pues destrozaba lo que quería impunemente, Shura y él, los tres incondicionales.

Al entrar en su interior constató el lamentable estado en el que Seiya había dejado su interior, al borde de la ruina. Triste era su situación y al pasar por su corredor principal mirando a todos lados estaban llenas de manchas de sangre, a menudo Pegaso se llevaba ahí a los traidores para ajusticiarlos a puñetazos ¿dónde mejor ejecución que en la casa del mayor villano de todos?, o al menos eso pensaba él.

En la mansión de Sagitario todo estaba intacto he impoluto, a pesar de estar desocupada permanecía en perfectas condiciones y muy poca gente conocía el paraje secreto que tras sus muros había y menos aun que posteriormente se hubiera producido un incendio que destruyó los viejos manuscritos. Nadie se enteró del atentado que Hyoga provocó antes de escaparse del Santuario.

Pasó por la décima casa sin que hubiera nadie en su interior, hasta llegar a la undécima, en la que la bordeó para evitar toparse con el perturbado que la custodiaba y que no había salido de ella en mucho tiempo. Su interior estaba completamente oscuro, la oscuridad reinaba en su interior desde el día de su atentado. Cuando Aioria pisó los primero peldaños que lo llevaban a la casa de Piscis sintió una mirada que le hizo mirar atrás.

Era Camus, que se encontraba en el umbral de la casa entre la luz y la sombra del exterior e interior, estaba de pie observando a su compañero el cual se quedó quieto y estático. No podía verlo bien pero yo noté como su cara estaba triste como cuando se lo encontró Mu posteriormente. Sin más el caballero de los hielos se dio la vuelta y entró en su templo pero el moreno lo llamó fuertemente.

- Detente Camus. – la orden surgió efecto y evito que su compañero se perdiera entre las sombras pero aun le estaba dando la espalda. - ¿Te crees el único que sufre aquí?, por tu culpa yo he sufrido más de lo que te imaginas. Pero no te guardo rencor y te daré un consejo antes de que la diosa se arte de ti y se decida a prescindir de tus servicios. – aun sin mirarle a la cara escuchó lo que tenía que decir. – Coge toda tu pena y restos de sentimientos que tengas en tu interior y conviértelos en una bola compacta, cuando lo logres trágatela con tu orgullo… eso fue lo que hice yo…. – sin más se desapareció entre las sombras. - Vivimos en el infierno… pero por desgracia hay lugares mucho peores a donde podrían mandarnos.

En algún momento de la vida de mi presa hubo un punto donde dejó de sentir emociones, algo tuvo que haberle pasado y colaboró en ello el francés. Pero aun no era momento de averiguarlo y continué, finalmente prosiguió hacia la zona principal, pero antes de llegar a la casa de Piscis se detuvo pues una espesa alfombra de rosas rojas precedía los últimos cien escalones. La transito sobre ellas sin temor pues sabía que no eran venenosas, pero dejaba a su paso un surco y cuando llegaba a la entrada del último de los templos se encontró con Afrodita el cual estaba medianamente oculto en una de las columnas del lateral de la puerta de la casa, el joven estaba portando una rosa blanca en su mano y tenía su armadura equipada pese a no estar de guardia.

- ¿Afrodita?…. – en un principio iba a pasar de largo pero se detuvo ante el ocultismo del joven. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Esperas a alguien? – se colocaba a su lado en la zona más oscura.

- Llevo noches sin dormir… he de permanecer despierto para que no me azoten las pesadillas. – su mano agitaba la rosa blanca como si estuviera nervioso. - Tengo la sensación de que me estoy volviendo loco… en el santuario nadie me cree cuando se lo cuento, o todos están confabulados o parece que soy el único que lo ve y parecen disimular el rastro en forma de aroma que deja a su paso.

- ¿A quién ves? - pregunto lleno de curiosidad. – ¿De quién hablas y a quien se lo has contado? – Afrodita se arrodillo encogiéndose queriendo parecer más pequeño, ese comportamiento errático preocupó a su compañero.

- He extendido mis rosas cual tela de araña, ellas me avisarán si alguien se acerca. Ya ha estado en mi templo, desde el primer momento en que lo vi su aroma esta siempre en mi habitación y no me deja dormir, parece que quiere que me vuelva loco del todo para que nadie pueda creerme y es desquiciante.

- Amigo tu lo que necesitas es descansar un poco. – se levantaba listo para continuar. – Te estás atormentando sin motivo, ya no quedan enemigos y cualquier personaje ajeno al santuario sería detectado por Atenea casi al instante. - dejándolo arrodillado se volteó para marcharse pero fue sujetado por el tobillo.

- Eso es lo que me da miedo, que no lo pueda detectar pues ya forme parte del Santuario…. – su mirada se volvió inquietante. - Así pasó con el Fénix…. Aioria… estate atento pues la muerte en forma de oscuro encapuchado recorre terreno santo impunemente. – le soltó el tobillo y continuó su vigilancia.

No sabía que sacar de esas palabras pero el tiempo apremiaba y llegar a la cena tarde no era buena idea, abandonó a su compañero en sus perturbaciones y al poco ya estaba justo en la entrada del templo principal.

Esperaría al final para sacar conclusiones. En la entrada a la zona sagrada todo era risas y felicidad, con el paso del tiempo todo estaba prácticamente desértico hasta llegar a ese perímetro en el que la verde vegetación y hermosos jardines desentonaban con el resto de la cordillera en la que se encontraban. Los guardias y sirvientes estaban siempre alegres y realizaban sus labores con mucho gusto, casi no se notaba que eran prisioneros. Posiblemente el temor les hiciera actuar así pero si efectivamente lo hacían eran muy buenos actores pues parecían estar disfrutándolo.

En la terraza principal, donde meses atrás se produjo el atentado, esperaba Shura de Capricornio, el cual estaba también vestido con las túnicas oficiales y tenía cara de preocupado. Cuando ambos amigos se juntaron caminaron despacio hacia el Templo Principal donde normalmente se realizaba la cena.

- Atenea se va a retrasar un poco…. – su cara era un poco de ausencia no sabía de que se podría tratar.

Shura parecía estar lleno de preocupaciones internas, su actitud en la corte de la deidad resultaba extraña pues solía ausentarse del Santuario sin que nadie supiera a donde se marchaba pero volvía cada día, seguía completamente las ordenes de la diosa y no oponía ningún pero a cualquiera de sus constantes demencias, era voluntario para cualquier cosa que se le ordenara.

- Ha obligado a Mascara Mortal a llevarla a la Fuente Amarilla. – continuaba hablándole. – Recuperaran las almas de los últimos suicidas del santuario. Atenea no tolera la deserción y el suicidio para ella es una falta de respeto al amor que nos brinda, recuperará las almas de esos pobres diablos y una vez vivos los torturará hasta su nueva muerte y serán condenados en el Tártaro.

- Es lo que normalmente hace cuando la gente se suicida porque no aguanta más la vida entre estas montañas. – aunque también le preocupaba aparentaba ser incrédulo ante la inquietud que tenía su compañero. – Una vida no dura eternamente que esperen pacientes y agradecidos al amor que ella nos brinda, hasta que el cálido abrazo de la muerte natural se presente para que puedan descansar en paz.

- No me cabe la menor duda de que "natural" será. – dijo como si supiera algo más de lo que simplemente se refiriera en esas palabras.

Juntos estuvieron hasta la llegada al grandioso vestíbulo del templo principal, allí estaba Shaka de Virgo el cual hablaba con la guardia del lugar. Aioria separándose de Shura fue al lado del rubio para comentarle su encuentro con Afrodita.

- Primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenemos un invitado extra en la cena de los viernes. – estrechándole la mano le decía felicitando al su compañero por la invitación obtenida y seguidamente cambió de tema. – Tengo que comentarte una cosa, Afrodita me ha comentado algo sobre un personaje encapuchado que recorre el Santuario… ¿sabes algo al respecto?

- Afrodita de Piscis tiene un comportamiento extraño últimamente. – interrumpió sin venir a cuento uno de los guardias. – No para de interrogar a los vigías sobre un enigmático personaje que según él convive en el recinto sagrado.

- Antes que nada…. – dijo mirando al maleducado que les había interrumpido. – Gracias por la felicitación y algo de eso me han comentado, pero no del personaje sino que más bien Afrodita se pasa las noches en vela y de un lado para el otro del recinto preguntando, puede que se esté desquiciando, acostumbrado a tantos años de lucha la paz que vivimos actualmente enturbia a los guerreros que añoran tener enemigos a los que derrotar.

- No quisiera preocupar a la diosa pero después del atentado perpetrado por Ikki uno no se puede fiar de nada. Este misterioso suceso se tiene que investigar ¿me ayudaras en esta misión?

- Por supuesto… - ambos miraron al exterior del templo en el que la noche ya había caído y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. – Si hay algo ahí fuera lo encontraremos y destruiremos sin piedad.

Evitando expresar sus temores, juntos entraron en el grandioso y lujoso comedor en la que una mesa para doce comensales y un anfitrión estaba totalmente equipada pese a solo contar con cuatro invitados aparte de la que los había convidado. Hablando con Shura estaba Seiya el cual le comentaba las últimas ejecuciones que había llevado a cabo, se había vuelto un cruel sicario de la diosa y aplicaba su ley sin con rigurosa frialdad.

- Hay que aplicar mano dura en este Santuario para mantener a raya a los descontentos. – decía el más joven de los cuatro Santos. - Los miserables que no son capaces de agradecer todos los mimos que nos da Atenea deben de ser erradicados y enviados al Tártaro. – los demás no le reían las gracias pero tampoco parecían disconformes con sus palabras.

- Caballeros, la diosa ya ha llegado y en breve se presentará. Ya pueden tomar asiento en sus correspondientes asientos. – les dijo muy amablemente un sirviente indicándoles el sitio que les correspondía.

- Seiya… la muerte llama a la muerte. – le respondió Shaka mientras ocupaba su asiento a su lado, en la mesa estaba sentado los cuatro en el borde a continuación al sitio principal que coronaba mesa. Seiya y Shaka por un lado y en frente Shura y Aioria. – Eliminar a los descontentos solo te servirá para que más gente este descontenta, sin embargo si todos nos esforzamos para mejorar la convivencia posiblemente vuelva la tranquilidad a este lugar.

- Este lugar está tranquilo y no ha sido más feliz, yo lo he pacificado a base de puñetazos. – replicaba el moreno enojado por la contestación del rubio. – Será mejor que no me repliques si quieres seguir asistiendo a la cena de los viernes. – lanzo una severa amenaza a Virgo. – Mi palabra es básicamente la palabra de Saori. Aquí se hace lo que yo digo y a quien no le guste que me lo diga que yo seré su juez, jurado y verdugo; de desagradecidos esta el Tártaro lleno y no me preocupa absolutamente nada seguir llenándolo de mal nacidos que osen rechazar el afecto que nos da Atenea.

En aquellos momentos entraba la diosa universal al lugar creándose un silencio sepulcral y los cuatro se levantaron de sus sillas para recibirla. El primero en arrodillarse ante ella y besarle la mano fue Seiya que no perdía oportunidad para mostrarle lo leal que era y lo mucho que la amaba. Tras los saludos los cinco se sentaron y los sirvientes comenzaron a traer los jugosos mangares que se probarían esa noche.

Jugosas carnes, vistosas y exóticas frutas, postres de festín que se saboreaban solo con la vista. Toda la mesa estaba llena de alimentos que saciarían el apetito de más de cincuenta personas. Mientras el resto del Santuario era malamente surtido de alimentos básicos en la parte más exclusiva se vivía a lo grande.

De primer plato se sirvió un sopero de caldo hecho con las mejores especias traídas de todo el mundo. Su olor era absolutamente delicioso e hipnótico capaz de devolver el apetito a aquel que se hubiera llenado el estomago hasta la saturación. Tras la colocación de todos aquellos platos los cuatro sirvientes que la dispusieron se quedaron a ambos lados del comedor.

Dando la orden de poder comenzar a disgustar de la hospitalidad culinaria de la señora, Aioria víctima del apetito no se lo pensó dos veces en probar aquel caldo que lo llevó hasta el clímax del sabor. Por su parte Shaka rezaba algunas plegarias pidiendo por los desfavorecidos que no tenían nada que comer en el mundo. Seiya y Shura antes de probar el plato fueron interrumpidos por la súbita intervención de Atenea.

- Mis adorables niños, quería esperar al final de la cena para contaros esto pero, no puedo esperar para comentaros algo que de seguro llenará vuestros corazones de enorme alegría. – con sus manos sujetó una de Seiya y la otra de Shura que eran los que estaban a sus lados y la miraban atentamente. - Hoy de seguro que será el día más feliz de vuestras vidas.

Todos se quedaron expectantes ante lo que fuera a decir y Aioria dejó de comer, pero notó un movimiento extraño en los sirvientes. Todos parecían haberse puesto nerviosos ante la interrupción de la diosa y tras fijarse en uno noto como la gota de sudor recorría su sien, el que estaba a su lado quería parecer relajado pero su puño lo apretaba fuertemente pese a tratar de ocultarlo tras el pantalón. Sin más giró la cabeza hacia los otros dos que estaban a su espalda en el otro lado de la sala y que también parecían inquietos teniendo la mirada fija en Shaka de Virgo el cual estaba mirando a la diosa. Al verse observados cambiaron su actitud.

- ¡Os voy a conceder la Gracia Divina! – aquellas palabras hicieron que el león olvidara momentáneamente el extraño comportamiento de los sirvientes. - Os daré la vida eterna y la podréis compartir eternamente a mi lado. – aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría para alguno de los presentes que no daban crédito a lo que oían.

- ¡Sería una fantástica idea! – expresó lleno de júbilo Seiya que parecía agradarle la idea.

- ¿Estáis segura? – preguntaba Aioria esperando que se tratara de una broma y a la vez notando como un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo. – Una vida eterna no creo que sea conveniente pues los seres humanos no estamos diseñados mentalmente para vivir eternamente. – en su interior un calor incontrolable se apoderaba de él pero lejos de sospechar pensó que era una reacción a las palabras de la chica.

- Aioria no me gusta tus palabras. – le interrumpió bruscamente Seiya golpeando con su puño la mesa. – Yo tengo fe ciega en ella y no la hipócrita fe que vosotros tenéis. Si ella lo quiere así yo haré que la gente lo entienda, como si tengo que arrastrar a todos a su presencia para que acepten la gracia que nos da.

- Pero ahora no hablemos de eso, después os contaré cuales son mis expectativas. – Atenea soltó las manos de sus Santos para que pudieran comer y en aquellos momentos el Aioria sentía un terrible dolor de estomago, era como tener un incendio en su interior. – Ahora comed ya hablaremos más tarde en la recamara del trono.

Pareciendo tener fuego en su interior se sujetaba el estomago siendo observado por los demás que notaron que algo no iba bien en él. "¿Te pasa algo?" le preguntó Shura al notar su mal estado. Entonces el intoxicado miró hacia los laterales descubriendo como los sirvientes se habían esfumado sin dejar rastro, súbitamente se levantó y con un solo movimiento de su mano cargado con su energía liberó toda la mesa de alimentos. "¡Traición! ¡Esta envenenada o algo peor!" gritó ante el estupor de los otros que se levantaban a comprobar su estado.

Entre violentos espasmos sentía como los demás trataban de sujetarlo y fue entonces el momento cuando la visión del chico se nublo perdiendo el control sobre su conciencia y seguidamente todo quedó en penumbras. No pude saber que pasó a continuación y ya solo me quedaba remontarme a acontecimientos anteriores para comprobar si había algo más de interés en su interior.

Salí de sus últimas vivencias aun con la sensación de ardor que sufrió el chico en sus últimos momentos de razón. La diosa les iba a conceder la vida eterna, en ese momento me alegré de estar muerto. ¿Qué habría pasado posteriormente en aquel comedor? ¿Por qué ese acontecimiento no había llegado a conocimiento de Mu de Aires? Increíblemente no iba a sacar nada preguntándome a mí mismo cuando yo no tenía las respuestas, Shura, Seiya y Shaka saben lo que pasó tendría que "preguntárselo" a alguno de ellos.

Nuevamente recorriendo el conducto de luz me situé en el día siguiente de mi trágico fallecimiento, ese día Atenea al disolver a la multitud Aioria se había quedado hablando con Seiya y me interesaba conocer lo que el perro más fiel le hubiera contado. Ambos estaban de pie juntos observando a la multitud como se dispersaba, y miraban a todos los allí presentes críticamente.

- Ayer lo pasé genial masacrando a ese cabrón, espero que ahora mismo esté pudriéndose en el lugar más horrible que se pueda conocer. – le decía el más bajito con su peculiar comportamiento. - Ahora tengo que encontrar al otro para llevarlo en presencia de Atenea así seguiré siendo su Santo predilecto. - miraba a Aldebarán y a Hyoga como hablaban. – Mírales los sentimentales si no fuera porque son feos ahora mismo los interrogaba a golpes. – se burlaba

- No te burles de tus compañeros Seiya, pero tenemos que encontrar al otro para ver si las cosas se vuelven a encauzar en este Santuario. ¿Hay algún sospechoso claro? Camus de Acuario siempre fue su mejor amigo el debiera de saber algo ¿no crees?

- Yo pensé eso mismo anoche y me presenté en su templo, le di una brutal paliza pero quedó claro que él no era, es más me confesó en mitad de mis ráfagas de puñetazos que también estaba buscando al cómplice pero que jamás le confesó quien era.

- ¿Pegaste a Camus?, los combates sin motivos en recinto sagrado están prohibidos te podrías buscar problemas si te denuncia. – no daba crédito a lo que oía.

- No exactamente, anteayer noche durante el juicio que le hicimos y que tengo totalmente prohibido hablar de ello Atenea me dio libertad total de acción, me declaró su mano derecha. – ambos empezaron a caminar por el lugar hasta encontrarse en un punto bastante alto desde donde podían ver toda la amplitud del Santuario. – Hay un mal nacido suelto por aquí y yo me encargaré de encontrarlo cueste lo que cueste.

Aquella escena ya no tenía más que ofrecerme, como si todo se desmaterializara en energía volví al conducto naranja en esperas de encontrar otro suceso interesante. Aioria y el que fui en otro tiempo no tuvimos mucha relación, básicamente éramos compañeros y poco más, nunca intimamos como amigos, simplemente el me ignoraba y yo le ignoraba.

Entonces fue Seiya uno de los que visitó a Camus aquella noche y el que seguramente le hubiera dejado aquellos moretones… ¿Quiénes serían el otro o los otros que también vinieron a verle? ¿Qué pasaría durante el juicio privado que la diosa me realizó?, esas eran entre otras las preguntas que me vinieron a la mente. De mi visión anterior me preguntaba hasta donde llegaba el complot que se estaba ejecutando en el lugar ¿Por qué miraban a Shaka con especial interés? La comida nunca fue envenenada hasta el día en el que él había sido invitado, ¿alguien quería que el trasformado fuera él para quitárselo del medio? Y por supuesto, Afrodita, parece que podía ver a mi enigmático similar y este trataba de volverlo loco. ¿Por qué?

Sin demoras llegué al punto donde se produjo la muerte de todos los sentimientos de Aioria y, aunque no fuera relevante en mi investigación me detuve unos momentos en los cuales descubrí con asombro como yo no era el único pecador, él también había faltado de lo mismo solo que nadie lo sabía. En pocos segundos rememoré momentos muy felices de la vida del santo, en el que se refugiaba lejos de todo con la persona a la que le había entregado su corazón mucho antes de que se impusiera la ley del celibato.

Tras meses de relación y en tiempo de pecado él le juró amor eterno y ella le correspondió con la misma promesa, su relación era pasional, intensa y por desgracia prohibida. No perdían la oportunidad de escaparse juntos para consumar el matrimonio que contrajeron y que tuvieron como testigo las costas del mar Egeo. Por suerte no tuvieron a nadie que les delatara y sabían muy bien ocultar las pruebas.

Ella no era nadie importante, solo una hermosa mujer de pelo rubio largo y de cuerpo imponente. Una aprendiz que llegó al santuario al poco de que la diosa hubiera revivido a todos sus Santos, desde entonces ambos jóvenes se fijaron el uno en el otro y el flechazo fue instantáneo.

Pero lejos de entrar en detalles me detuve en la tarde previa al día en el que se dio la orden de la persecución de toda mujer, ya sea sirviente, amiga o caballero que tuviera relación con los hombres del Santuario y como no… quien se lo comunicó en persona fue Seiya de Pegaso.

- ¡Aioria! – vociferó el nauseabundo personaje, equipado con su armadura en su mano portaba un papel con el sello de la diosa. – Traigo nuevas órdenes de alto secreto y que tiene que ser llevado con gran cuidado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Seiya? – en el caso del mayor solo llevaba las vestimentas oficiales. Ambos estaban en el quinto templo cuando el más bajito le entregó el documento, al recibirlo lo leyó y sus ojos no daban crédito. - ¿Esto va en serio?

- Claro que sí. – el documento decía que a la caída del sol las mujeres serían convocadas para una reunión y en ese momento serían apresadas y ajusticiadas. - Yo soy de los que piensan que aquí solo hay sitio para una única mujer y todas las demás sobran…. Y tú deberías pensar lo mismo pues la diosa cuenta con nuestra ayuda para atajar una sublevación de putas que seguramente no estarán dispuestas a dar su vida por la personificación del amor.

- Mmmm – no sabía bien que decir estaba en shock, aparte de estar muy presente su actual esposa por su mente pasó las caras de Marin su antiguo amor, Shaina y demás compañeras, pensó en la manera de salvarlas a todas pero le resultaría imposible así que iba a tratar de salvar a su actual mujer. En vistas que no le quedaba otro remedio pues afirmó con la cabeza. – Sabrás que van a caer muchas mujeres que hicieron mucho por ti ¿verdad?, no serías lo que eres y no estarías donde estas si no fuera por ellas….

- No me hables como un puto traidor, se que algunas de ellas han hecho algo por mi pero eso ahora no cuenta, solo importa el estado de la diosa. Las putas tienen que morir pero cuando caiga la noche Atenea comprobará como soy el ser que más devoción siente por ella.

Sin más el más joven se marchó a continuar con su entrega de documentos para preparar la masacre, de todos los que pude ver en aquella noche el único entusiasmado por la grotesca medida era él. Y si quería salvar a la persona que más amaba tenía que ser rápido y discreto pues una ausencia notable en ese momento le podría causar muchos problemas.

Sin pensarlo un segundo fue hasta la casa donde Marin se encontraba completamente ignorante de lo que se acontecía, al verlo se puso en pie pues desde que su relación terminó incluso antes de que se promulgaran las dos primeras leyes ambos habían tratado de evitarse.

- No puedo decirte nada pues me acusarán de traidor, pero tienes que marcharte lo más lejos que puedas de este Santuario y lo tienes que hacer ahora. No me preguntes el por qué, pero créeme no te lo diría si no fuera importante y por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

Fue lo único que le dijo antes de marcharse de aquella casa que estaba en la zona de los caballeros de plata para luego, como si del viento se tratara, se desplazó hasta el lugar en donde estaba su amor verdadero, la cual estaba meditando en una espesa y solitaria zona boscosa, era uno de los muchos estudiantes psíquicos que había en el lugar. Bajo un gran árbol se encontraba la chica sola inmersa en sus oraciones espirituales. Sin querer asustarla se arrodilló suavemente detrás de ella y la abrazó cálidamente dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Sabía que eras tú…. – dijo sin abrir los ojos y sin inmutarse. – Se perfectamente cuando viene a verme quien tiene retenido mi corazón. – con sus manos acarició las suyas notando que algo no iba bien. – Tienes una gran sombra en el alma amor mío algo te atormenta tanto que tu piel lo trasmite a gritos.

- Debes escuchar mis palabras atentamente. – le decía susurrándole al oído. – Atenea ha ordenado la ejecución de todas las mujeres que hubiera en el recinto y jamás permitiré que eso te ocurra a ti.

- ¿Tan pronto? – dijo sin venir a cuento como si ya lo supiera de antemano y seguidamente se dio la vuelta abrazándolo fuertemente. – Amor mío no debería decirte esto pero estoy embarazada y no quisiera perder al hijo que compartimos, se cual era mi destino pero ahora tengo mucho miedo pues el ser que se desarrolla en mi interior no tiene que compartir mi fatal camino.

- ¿Embarazada? – por segunda vez en el día no podía estar más sorprendido y no le dio mayor importancia al hecho de que la chica supiera por adelantado lo que iba a pasar. El conocimiento de su paternidad le dio más motivos para luchar por ella y por la familia que iban a tener. – ¿Voy a ser padre?, es lo más maravilloso que jamás podrían haberme dicho hoy.

- Huyamos sin mirar a tras, marchémonos de aquí ahora mismo, antes de que él me encuentre. – dijo volviendo a inquietar al moreno. – Lo ve todo y no tardará en notar mi estado.

- ¿Él?, ¿de qué estás hablando? Me enfrentaré al cielo y a la tierra si es necesario para defenderte. – se levantaba apretando su puño. – Me llevaré la armadura del león y aplastaré a todo lo que se nos interponga en el camino. ¿Me esperaras aquí tan solo unos minuto? a la velocidad que iré a por mí coraza no creo que tardare menos de cinco minutos, espero que aun estemos a tiempo de poder escaparnos de este condenado lugar.

- Corre como el viento yo rezaré por ti para que puedas venir a rescatarnos. – dijo llevando la mano del hombre a su vientre para que sintiera que ya no eran solo dos sino tres. – Cuando estemos muy lejos de aquí te confesaré un terrible secreto pero que no he de decirte en terreno santo.

Sin hacer preguntas como un rayo salió disparado hacia su templo donde estaba el arcón de su armadura, allí estaba la caja dorada de la cual sujetó su empuñadura y tirando de ella la liberó pero esta no vino a él se quedó inmóvil en su forma zodiacal. Extrañado se acercó a ella la cual brillaba fuertemente como queriendo fragmentarse e ir a él, pero por una fuerza externa no había manera de que eso pasara.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte? – una voz que me resultaba familiar aparecía en escena. – Atenea no dejara que te equipes la armadura, quiere evitar molestas disconformidades de sus Santos.

- ¿Camus? – dijo al ver que el caballero de Acuario aparecía en su templo pero equipado con su coraza. – Si yo no puedo ponérmela que te hace merecedor de que tu sí.

- Yo soy completamente leal y de eso nadie puede tener dudas pero tengo la intuición de que tal vez tú no lo seas. – se acercaba hasta su lado. – Detecto cualquier indicio de pretender ponerse la santa coraza y he de acudir a conocer los motivos de tal atrevimiento y para evitar males mayores he traído compañía. – por la puerta aparecía otro de los dorados, esta vez se trataba de Mascara Mortal el cual descontento había de acompañar a Camus a donde quiera que fuera.

- No lo entendéis, he de salir de inmediato… y si me tengo que enfrentar a vosotros no dudaré en hacerlo. – su aura aumentaba considerablemente. – Apartaros de mi camino. – de repente sintió como si algo lo hubiera aprisionado y no era otra cosa que el poderoso "Aro de Hielo" el cual se lo habían lanzado a traición. - ¡Noooo!, dejadme libre o os arrepentiréis.

- Mascara Moral, este elemento no sabe lo que dice, serías tan amable de mandarlo a la Fuente Amarilla donde permanecerá ahí hasta que recupere la sensatez.

- No lo hagas…, por favor. – al Aioria no le importó humillarse ante ellos por el bien de su familia. – Dejadme ir y prometo volver a aceptar el castigo que me impongan.

Sin escuchar sus suplicas Acuario miró a Cáncer fulminantemente, su aro opresor estaba a punto de desintegrarse ante el poder del encarcelado y si no lo trasportaban al mundo de los muertos podría huir a la fuerza. "¡Rápido hazlo de una vez!, o tendré que acusarte de traición ante Atenea.", amenazó al peliazul al ver que este tenía muchas dudas y que no estaba muy conforme con la decisión. Pero no teniendo más remedio apuntó con su dedo al moreno y moviendo los labios de manera que no soltó una palabra dejó que le leyera en los labios la palabra "Lo siento."

Con un fortísimo alarido recibió toda la fuerza de las "Ondas Espectrales" las cuales le llevaron directamente al salto previo al Hades y allí permaneció todo un día gritando de rabia y de ira. No podría abandonar la prisión en la que estaba estuvo corriendo por toda la extensa llanura que era aquellas tierras entre la vida y la muerte. Su desesperación iba en aumento y gritaba constantemente el nombre de su amada hasta el momento en el que, con el paso de las horas, comenzó a reconocer a la multitud que caminaba en dirección al foso de las almas, eran las mujeres que habitaban en el recinto sagrado y aun más sorprendido se quedó a ver a Marin también en aquella fila de almas en pena, no sabía cómo pero la habían atrapado y ajusticiado como al resto.

Vio luego a su mujer recorrer en espíritu el largo camino hacia el salto al Hades. Eso significaba que la habían ajusticiado al igual que todas las demás, trataba de gritarle para que le hiciera caso pero el alma ni reaccionaba y continuaba su camino hasta despeñarse en el foso de las almas. El dolor fue tan fuerte que decidió saltar al Hades a su lado, mas no pudo ejecutar el salto pues como mismo entró en aquel universo paralelo salió.

Estaba otra vez en su templo acompañado solo de Mascara Mortal, al cual agarro por el pecho y lo estalló contra una columna insultándole constantemente, estaba poseído por la ira. El peliazul sin defenderse dejó que lo golpeara una y otra vez y acabó lanzándolo por los aires y caer llorando arrodillado al piso.

- Lo he perdido todo, ¡quiero morir! – maldecía su desgracia una y otra vez. – Debería matarte a ti y a todos los que habéis apoyado esta terrible barbarie.

- Aioria, si quieres mátame…. – dijo tirado por los suelos. – No merezco otro destino…. – se le notaba muy afligido. – Me han obligado a hacer cosas que juré que jamás volvería a hacer.

- Mi mujer y mi futuro hijo han muerto… soy yo el que debería morir ahora mismo….

- Atenea te buscara si te suicidas, ya sabes que tiene libertad para hacerlo y si recupera tu alma posiblemente te condene a ti y a quien quiera que hubieras amado. – le advertía arrodillándose a su lado abatido. – No solo te condenaras al padecimiento eterno sino también te le impondrá la mismo castigo a las personas que tú has querido, ahora ella descansa en paz y tu espera paciente el momento en el que te reunirás con ella en el más allá.

Tras esas palabras no me interesó conocer más de su padecer, fue entonces cuando el pasional Aioria murió y dejó paso al insensible, como bien dijo convirtió todos sus emociones en una bola el cual se tragó para no volver a sentir más nunca. Funcionó tan bien que a las pocas semanas se convirtió en uno de los más leales santos con los que contaba.

Incluso no le importó conocer como habían logrado atrapar a la caballero del Águila, Afrodita de Piscis creo alrededor del santuario un manto de rosas paralizantes que evitó cualquier huida, no sabía si lo había hecho voluntariamente o por imposición de la regente pero eso ya le daba igual, sus sentimientos habían muerto y solo esperaba que la muerte llegara con el tiempo.

Sin más decidí salir de aquella visión con una gran duda, que la chica parecía conocer de antemano lo que la diosa iba a hacer era un dato a tener en cuenta en próximas visiones. Había perdido mucho tiempo y el tiempo avanzaba sin esperarme. Nuevamente tome conciencia de la realidad y aun seguía delante del portal de tierra el cual empezaba a trasparentar los Sales Gemelos al otro lado. Conociendo el lugar exacto a donde iba a ir a parar crucé el portal conocedor que me esperaba el enfrentamiento contra el más poderoso de la orden de los Santos del Zodiaco.

**Empieza a entender que en el juego aparte de haber varios jugadores estos cuentan con muchos peones a su servicio. Pero nosotras callaremos… pues nada hemos de decir a partir de ahora, esperemos a nuevos acontecimientos. **


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18.

Extendí mi oscura mano hacia el muro elemental de tierra que parecía una cascada de fina arena, el reflejo de los Sales Gemelos aun permanecía tras ella pero se desvaneció la imagen en unos pocos segundos. Shaka el semidiós me estaría esperando en los dominios del templo de Virgo, sea lo que sea lo que me encuentre a continuación he de estar preparado pues mi siguiente rival era el más poderoso entre todos los que me había enfrentado y obtener su alma me convertiría en una verdadera amenaza para cualquiera que a continuación se cruzase en mi camino.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo decidí retraer mi manto protector solo en la zona del brazo, el cual iba a ser el primero en cruzar el umbral y lentamente mi defensa obedeció retirándose de manera viscosa hasta tener la chamuscada mano al descubierto. En esos momentos sentí autocompasión de mi mismo al haber olvidado lo que bajo el guante había, ¿en que me había convertido? ¿dónde quedó la memoria de aquel caballero que observaba en los recuerdos de mis presas?, ¿hasta cuando tendré que esperar para reconocer alguno de esos momentos?

Ahora mi mano irradiaba energía dorada producto de toda la fuerza adquirida por solo dos de los Santos de Oro uniéndolas a la fuerza de tres caballeros de Bronce y uno de los Generales Marinos. Al notar como mi poder era terrible me arme de valor y lo dirigí a mi siguiente destino

Al casi alcanzar la superficie elemental en un segundo mi capa recubrió mi puño rápidamente como si tratara de prevenirme de lo que a continuación pasó pues con solo el contacto sentí como si me hubieran atrapado y tiraban de mí con gran fuerza tanta que no podía despegarme.

No sabía que estaba pasando cuando la pared de energía de tierra cambió de repente convirtiéndose en una espesa puerta de oscuridad en las que se reflejaban decenas de amenazantes espectros que me sujetaban la mano y tiraban de mí. Yo me resistía desesperado pues esa no era la forma en la que quería cruzar, pero entre más fuerza hacía sentía como si la atracción se multiplicara; por suerte conseguí sacar fuerzas y separar mi mano del umbral más aun así lo único que conseguí fue arrastrar conmigo a aquellos espectros de grotesca forma humana que me sujetaban y volvieron a introducir mi brazo al interior. Sin remedio ya me habían engullido hasta la altura del hombro cuando no pude hacer nada más que esperar nuevos acontecimientos al otro lado y me dejé llevar.

El viaje a través del conducto de tierra no fue como los demás pues no era elemental sino más bien espiritual pues el tubo era tan oscuro como la noche y dando vueltas en su interior lo iluminaban miles de estelas de lo que parecían ser almas humanas que trataban de acercarse a mí. Tuve que defenderme ante sus continuos ataques pues se me abalanzaban como sanguijuelas sedientas de sangre, envolviéndome en la "Cápsula de Poder", una de las nuevas técnicas adquiridas del Aioria mi cuerpo brilló con un aura dorada inmunizándome ante aquella amenaza.

De repente cuando llegaba al final del conducto que me llevaba a los dominios del Santo de Virgo aquellas almas huyeron, parecían alejarse de la luz asustadizamente ante la pacifica luminiscencia que emitía el final del viaje.

La llegada a mi nuevo destino fue bastante suave pero enseguida me puse en guardia pues en aquel lugar no era de noche, el sol brillaba en lo más alto y el cielo estaba completamente despejado. Tapando su luz directa noté como no me quemaba, su brillo no me causaba dolor. Estuve en tensión hasta que me di cuenta de que posiblemente se tratara de una ilusión.

Los campos de los Sales Gemelos, una maravillosa extensión de tierra ajardinada, en la que miles de flores de diversos colores se extendían hasta donde llegase la vista, apacibles pajaritos sobrevolaban por algunos lugares de aquel lugar. Definitivamente era paz era lo que irradiaba aquel sitio en el que a lo lejos estaba el reloj del Santuario marcando la hora de Cáncer.

Observando el nuevo ambiente descubrí la única colina del lugar, en la que no había flores solo hierba y coronándola estaban los dos Sales rebosantes de brotes de color rosa. Ambos árboles emitían un suave brillo de color blanquecino y sentado a sus pies estaba él, Shaka de Virgo.

El caballero no me hacía frente, estaba acomodado en posición de meditación dándome la espalda. Su melena rubia caía por debajo de su casco y todo su cuerpo junto su coraza irradiaba una luz que se podría calificar como cándida. No le podía ver la cara y me acerqué tranquilamente hasta el inicio de la colina.

Ascendí por ella hasta llegar a colocarme justo detrás de él a poco mas de un metro pero ni se movía ni parecía percibirme. Aun no lo podía ver de frente y rodeé los Sales hasta colocarme al otro lado pero cual fue mi sorpresa que por aquella posición también estaba dándome la espalda. Todo era muy extraño cuando decidí extender el brazo para agarrar la hombrera del Santo y como si de una imagen espectral se tratara se disolvió su figura como por arte de magia.

Tras la desintegración del cuerpo el día se trasformó en noche en cuestión de segundos y lo que antes era un jardín ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un campo de flores muertas y marchitas que se consumían en el suelo ennegreciendo la tierra. La degradación llegó hasta mi posición secando la hierba, pudriendo los árboles que perdían sus flores y su tronco se corroía hasta las mismísimas ramas.

En poco tiempo aquel escenario pacifico se había vuelto un lugar desolador, en el cual solo quedaban los esqueletos de los Sales cuyas ramas se extendían como si fueran dedos punzantes. La oscuridad asoló completamente el lugar, más una pizca de luz aún era emitida por el cadáver de ambos árboles, que al acercarme a ellos comenzaron a juntar sus múltiples extremidades de manera que estaban creando una pared entre ellos.

Tras la unión entre ambos formaron lo que parecía ser una puerta sin pomo para abrirla, en la que se podía leer una inscripción en un idioma que pocos conocían. Era una lengua muerta de milenios de antigüedad, podría ser el primer dialecto completo que se originó en el mundo y que seguramente se perdió o evolucionó con el paso de las generaciones. Yo poseía los conocimientos para poder leerla, a ciencia cierta alguna de mis presas supiera descifrarlas.

"La Cámara de Las Almas.", es lo que pude leer en aquel texto antes de que la puerta se abriera ligeramente dejando entrar gran cantidad de luz, indicándome que ya podía cruzar. Sin perder tiempo empujé aquel portón a la vez que la luz que había en el interior me segaba totalmente descubriendo al otro lado un paraje completamente distinto.

Al cruzar a la nueva recamara me encontré ahora en una sala cúbica de gigantescas dimensiones cuyas paredes eran de plata que brillaban por cuenta propia y estaban completamente llenas de grabados. No había nada en su interior solo la puerta por donde había pasado que se cerró con cerrojo a mi paso y al otro lado, justo en la otra cara del cubo, otra puerta de doble hoja con dos asas para tirar de ellas que seguramente me llevaría a otra habitación.

La Cámara de Las Almas según tenía entendido era el lugar donde se acumulan los espectros de aquellos que están preparados para volver a nacer, pero en aquel lugar no había ni una sola, estaba completamente vacía y eso me inquietaba.

Continué hasta la salida en la que estaba grabado en los dos portones en el mismo idioma la frase, "La Cámara del Limbo.", enseguida entendí que el próximo lugar que visitaría seria ese sitio al que van los niños que no llegan a nacer o bien mueren al poco venir al mundo.

Curioso por averiguar lo que había al otro lado jalé de las asas abriéndolos los portones de par en par, pero en seguida la nueva estancia absorbió la luz de la otra tragándosela desesperada, la ventolera que producía era brutal y todo mi cuerpo se vio arrastrado a la siguiente habitación que nada más cruzar se cerraron las puertas forzosamente provocando un sonido atronador.

La oscuridad era absoluta pero el sonido de lo que parecía ser los llantos de niños se oía por todos lados. Miles tal vez millones de niños llorando desconsolados se escuchaban por doquier sin llegar a producirme compasión alguna. Al fondo de aquella oscuridad se podía ver la salida, pues una nueva puerta a cientos de metros de distancia brillaba en la lejanía para trasladarme al siguiente destino.

Caminaba entre los llantos cuando de repente las almas de aquellos pequeños se iluminaron espontáneamente, esta vez si que me entristecí al ver aquello pues los espectros de millones de pequeños bebes estaban sentados o acostados a todos lados llorando por su soledad. Sus almas se perdían en el infinito por la cantidad que eran cuando recordé algo que me dijeron mis señoras, que los niños están naciendo muertos por culpa de la intromisión en la corriente de la vida de la diosa Atenea

Seguramente por eso aquella cámara estaba tan llena y la anterior estaba vacía, también explicaba con una absorbía la luz de la otra pues había un corte en la cadena natural de muerte y resurrección. Aun sin detenerme y esquivando los pequeños espectros llegué hasta la salida que no era otra que otra puerta gigantesca de al menos tres metros de alto y que se encontraba en mitad de un vacío de aquella sala abatida por la pena, se podía dar la vuelta al portón sin que hubiera nada detrás.

"La Cámara de los Lamentos." Era lo que estaba inscrito en aquella estructura en el espacio que sin más la abrí empujándola suavemente, pero al ofrecerme más resistencia de lo debido tuve que empujar con todas mis fuerzas para conseguir que se abriera. Parecía que hubiera una fuerza externa entre ambos lugares que me impedía que la abriese. ¿Estaría ahí el corte en la corriente?, entre El Limbo y más que posiblemente el Purgatorio.

Al conseguir abrir un poco me tuve que escurrir a toda prisa para poder pasar al otro lado pues nada más dejar de ejercer fuerza la puerta se cerraba fuertemente. Estaba ahora en un largísimo, altísimo y estrecho pasillo sin más techo que una espesa masa de nubes negras que no paraban de descargar un tremendo aguacero. De ancho aquel corredor no tenía más de dos metros y de alto cientos de metros más no había nadie en su interior por lo menos en el lugar donde yo me encontraba.

El Purgatorio era el lugar reservado a aquellos que debían purificar sus pecados antes de someterse al Último Juicio en el que se le otorgaría un destino final ya fuera bueno o malo. Que no hubiera nadie me extrañaba terriblemente pues no era normal que nadie tuviera faltas que expiar. Al mirar a mis espaldas la puerta por donde había entrado había desaparecido y el pasillo se extendía hasta el infinito tanto hacia delante como hacia tras.

Caminé y caminé en la dirección en la que había llegado hasta que perdí la paciencia al no encontrar la salida que me puse a correr desesperado. A pesar de estar diluviando en un lugar tan estrecho no se llenaba de agua y solo estaba sumergido hasta los tobillos. Podría haber recorrido miles de kilómetros a la velocidad de la luz y no encontraba manera alguna de salir de allí y me estaba preocupando que estuviera en un callejón sin salida.

Agotado tuve que detenerme unos instantes para recuperar el aliento cuando por fin pude ver alguien en aquel lugar tan solitario. A unos cientos de metros de distancia se encontraba tumbado en el suelo un personaje vestido con una andrajosa capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo manteniéndolo en el anonimato. Al colocarme cautamente pues bien podría ser mi siguiente rival comencé a escuchar una frase que repetía sin cesar, "Caminar hacia delante, caminar hacia delante, caminar hacia delante.", era lo que decía hasta que me arrodillé a su lado y lo moví un poco para que supiera que estaba ahí.

Sin mirarme comenzó a arrastrarse hacia delante sin parar cuando yo le impedí su avance pisándole la espalda, entonces cambió sus frases. "Caminar hacia delante no ayuda a arrepentirse de los pecados que hubieras cometido en el pasado.", me estaba dando una pista de lo que debía hacer a continuación. Dándome la vuelta miré hacia el otro lado del corredor por donde había venido, tal vez recorriendo el camino ya andado podría encontrar la manera de salir de ahí.

Volví a avanzar a la velocidad de la luz miles de kilómetros sin que obtuviera resultado alguno, cuando increíblemente me volví a encontrar a aquel personaje tirado en el piso, sin pensarlo un segundo me frené en seco dando la media vuelta e invocando mi cadena la proyecté a toda velocidad hacia el pasillo. Extendiéndose a gran velocidad, a tanta que creaba un surco en el agua a su paso, al poco tiempo tuve que esquivarla pues llegaba hasta el punto que me encontraba pero desde el otro lado. Había dado una vuelta completa a un circuito cerrado y yo sujetaba cada extremo con ambas manos hasta hacerla retroceder y volver a mí.

Cansado de aquel individuo que estaba arrastrándose blandí mi manto tapándolo completamente, tuvo el honor de convertirse en la víctima viva de mi vestimenta y gritando agonizante fue consumido sin piedad. A mí no me interesaba absorberlo pues no me era de utilidad. Una vez desapareció empecé a meditar la manera de salir de allí.

Caminar hacia delante no me ayudaba, tal vez debiera caminar hacia tras para encontrar la salida pues había perdido demasiado tiempo en aquel corredor. Sin más puse un pie detrás del otro y así sucesivamente hasta que tras cuatro pasos hacia tras choque con algo. Al darme la vuelta me sorprendí al ver como había encontrado el final de aquel lugar y una puerta circular estaba ahí para que yo pudiera abrirla y grabada en ella decía "La Cámara del Destino.".

Una vez pasado por el purgatorio suponía que ahora llegaba el momento de conocer el lugar a donde iba a parar un alma una vez encontrara la manera de salir de ahí y curioso por saber a como sería el paraje a donde me iba a llevar la toqué abriéndose hacia un lado al contacto con mi mano iluminándome con la luz de su interior.

Al entrar en la siguiente sala esta era ahora redonda hecha de mármol blanco que rebosaba luz con seis nuevas puertas en la que cada una tenía un grabado distinto. "El Horror", "El Hambre", "Las Bestias", "La Guerra", "Lo Humano" y "El Cielo". La entrada al purgatorio desapareció a mi paso; solo estaba yo entre aquellas puertas y algo más.

En el centro de la sala había un altar del mismo material que el de las paredes donde se encontraba un enorme y antiguo libro de color negro y a su lado una balanza de oro con varias pesitas unas de oro y otras de plomo. Al no haber nadie que me lo impidiera me acerqué hasta él y lo abrí sin más, escrito en su interior estaban los nombres de todas las personas del mundo, los pecados que habían cometido y el lugar a donde debían de ir tras su fallecimiento. Me hubiera gustado buscar mi nombre pero por desgracia no lo conocía y me detuve un momento en buscar alguno que me interesara.

Directo fui al de Camus para ver que pecado hubiera realizado, buscando su nombre en aquel libro por fin lo encontré y sorprendido me quedé de que no hubiera ningún pecado inscrito en su lista, estaba blanco impoluto, más el destino que le aguardaba era el de "El Horror". Qué extraño, si no había cometido pecado por que le esperaba tan horrible final, todo eso creó una sombra en mi alma, pues lo que había visto en sus actuaciones merecía tener alguna frasecita en este libro más aun no había nada de lo que acusarle.

Decidí luego buscar en el nombre de Atenea para ver la que en teoría debía ser una larguísima lista de pecados que tendría esa demente. Tras pasarme un rato rebuscando entre aquellas páginas di con su nombre y me volvía extrañar al ver que no tenía nada de lo que acusársele, su lista de pecados estaba en blanco y aquello sí que me perturbó completamente. No había nada en su lista y su destino aun no estaba definido.

Alcé la vista hacia las puertas cuando noté como si se abriese una cerradura fue entonces cuando el vademécum se cerró de golpe, tras eso el altar comenzó a descender hasta desaparecer en el suelo con el cuaderno y balanza que llevaba encima se quedó sobre el suelo y las pesas de plomo empezaron a colocarse en una de las pesas desequilibrando totalmente la balanza hacia el lado negativo. Mientras mi juicio se ejecutaba pensaba en que aquello debía de estar totalmente equivocado, o no ser el autentico manual en donde se escribían los pecados de la gente; es que no tenía explicación para entenderlo.

Mi destino se relevó ante mí cuando la puerta de "El Horror" comenzó a abrirse tragando todo el aire que hubiera en mi estancia. Él lugar a donde trataban de llevarme debía ser el peor de los infiernos para los mortales, el Tártaro estaba un nivel por debajo de ese pero ahí solo iba la gente que fuera condenada por una deidad como fue en mi caso.

La atracción fue tan fuerte que fui nuevamente absorbido a su interior cayendo desde una altura considerable.

En una noche eterna y caótica en el que truenos, rayos y relámpagos no paraban de surgir por todos lados, desde el aquella altura con cada resplandor pude ver con asombro que el lugar se extendía hasta donde alcanzase la vista y que estaba repleto hasta no caber un alma. En mí caída también me acompañaban una gran cantidad de personas, juntos íbamos a parar hacia una extensa llanura de tierra desértica que estaba colmada de gruesas estacas de diferentes tamaños y desiguales posiciones pero ninguna menos de dos metros en las cuales estaba insertada toda aquella masa de gente que caía.

Todos los pobres diablos que caían conmigo gritaban horriblemente al ver lo que iban a padecer. Si no hacía algo pronto yo también acabaría igual y cuando comenzaba a escuchar los gritos de los que estaban ya empalados supuse que no faltaría mucho para unirme a ellos y sin esperar un segundo disolví mi cuerpo en la masa líquida que podía tomar forma consiguiendo con ello caer al suelo sin ser herido. El sonido de todos los que cayeron detrás de mí fue desgarrador, oír como sus carnes se separaban dejando entrar y sus huesos se rompían en mil trozos fue terriblemente gozoso.

¿Ese era el lugar a donde iba a ir a parar Camus? No me compadecí de él en esos momentos pero debía averiguar el por qué de que no tuviera pecados en su lista y el por qué de que fuera a parar ahí, a no ser que acabara suicidándose pues ese también era el destino de los suicidas.

La gente no cabía en las estacas y cuando alguno llegaba al piso ya fuera por el desgarre progresivo o porque había tantos encima de él, aparte de disfrutar de los miles de pinchos que había en la superficie desaparecía misteriosamente para reaparecer en el cielo y emprender un nuevo viaje de caía con agónico final. Reptando a través del piso me dirigí hacia cualquier lado, no podía volver a adoptar forma humana pues no cabía en aquel lugar.

Por suerte no tarde mucho en encontrar un hueco entre las estacas, un claro se hallaba en mi camino donde pude tomar forma humana contemplando entre horror y satisfacción aquel lugar. Estaba lleno hasta el aforo y los pobres que caían ahí solo conocían sufrimiento eterno.

Al mirar aquel pequeño claro había una escotilla en el piso hecha de piedra y grabada en ella la palabra "Hambre", y tenía una empuñadura para tirar de ella. Debía de ser el camino hacia el segundo de los infiernos y abriéndola salté a su interior desapareciendo de aquel lugar.

Incurriendo ahora hacia un lugar que era un desierto de arena llana y en el que siempre estaba castigado por un sol intenso que abrasaba aquel universo. Aplicando mi cosmos me tuve que frenar para tocar tierra suavemente, a pesar de que hiciera un sol y calor horrendo no me causaba dolor ni daño.

El nuevo infierno estaba también atestado de gente, pero más que gente eran esqueletos humanos de estómagos hinchados. Los restos de piel que le quedaban encima estaban llenas de ampollas producidas por las intensas quemaduras de sol, no había un lugar de sombra que aliviara la constante abrasión.

Mirara donde mirara solo encontraba gente sentada sufriendo por su desgracia, me asqueaban terriblemente y no había manera de caminar sin que se interpusieran en mi camino suplicando comida. Debía encontrar la manera de pasar al siguiente nivel y pronto.

Separando a la gente violentamente a mí pasó, los esqueletos vivientes eran catapultados hacia los lados gracias a los manotazos que repartía a discreción era muy sencillo pues no pesaban nada. Los desgraciados solo querían pedirme ayuda y yo les otorgaba un potente bofetón que lo lanzaba lejos.

Acabaron huyendo asustadizos de mi camino acurrucándose temerosos de que les propinara algún golpe, pero no era esa mi intención. ¿Cómo podían estar aquellos dos infiernos colmados de tantas personas?, ¿Shaka tendría algún interés en enseñarme aquello?

Con otro golpe de suerte encontré la escotilla de salida hacia el tercer infierno, con el grabado de un reptil y en su boca una empuñadura la abertura aunque estuviera rodeada de gente nadie tenía fuerzas para moverla. Yo con un fuerte tirón lo conseguí descubriendo como bajo ella había lo que parecía ser una jungla inmersa en un atardecer eterno. Como entre la intensa vegetación estaba todo muy tranquilo con un fuerte empujón ayudé cortésmente a cuatro o cinco de aquellos esqueletos andantes a que saltaran al interior.

Los desgraciados al caer en aquella maleza provocaron un movimiento intenso como el de miles de bestias que se les abalanzaban sin compasión. Gracias a eso me previne de lo que me encontrara abajo pues seguramente me iba a resultar difícil escapar de ahí, sin pensarlo más tiempo salté al interior cayendo los cientos de metros que me separaban de la copa de los árboles de aquella espesura.

Como si fuera una fruta que caía al piso solo produje el sonido de las hojas pues con mis cosmos frene mi caída hasta colocarme sobre una gruesa rama. Por los dioses desde esa altura podía ver a gigantescos lagartos que más bien eran dinosaurios que buscaban presas constantemente. Los más pequeños se escondían de los mayores esperando a cazar algo más débil que el. La penumbra en el lugar era total pero al mirar a lo lejos descubrí como brillaba una luz en la distancia. Posiblemente se tratara de la salida de aquel sitio acechador y traté de llegar a él de manera sigilosa pero por desgracia sentí como si viniera una bestia voladora a por mí.

Era un reptil volador que casi me alcanza si no hubiera sido gracias a que saltara al suelo. Pero el sonido provocó nuevamente el caos y una estampida de seres monstruosos se me abalanzó sin piedad. Eran demasiado grandes y numerosos como para tratar de abatirlos, que descontrol, yo solo corría saltado de un lado para otro tratando de evadir su fauces como podía.

Franqueando por el suelo o de rama en rama el caos era total, no sabía que me estaba persiguiendo pues solo miraba hacia delante, pero percibía como algunas bestias se atacaban las unas contra las otras mientras que las más grandes me perseguían. De repente se unía alguna nueva a la caza interponiéndoseme en el camino fanáticamente. Con la luz a unos kilómetros de distancia me tuve que volver nuevamente líquido pues de repente me vi en mitad de una grandiosa boca llena de afilados dientes que había surgido del suelo. Gracias a mi estado diluido atravesé su dentadura y por suerte aquel terrible animal frenó un poco la persecución pues atrapó en mi lugar a un enorme bicho.

Girando mi masa volví a tomar forma en el piso rodando sin parar y saltando hacia lo alto volví a correr como alma que lleva el diablo mientras sentía las potentes pisadas de los animales que me acosaban sin descanso, era tremendo dar un salto para coger distancia ver la cantidad de bestias que había en aquel sitio, y no solo me atacaban desde el piso si no tenía cuidado los seres voladores que aparecían de improviso me llevarían lejos de mi objetivo.

Por fin di con el claro en el que se encontraba la puerta que seguramente era muy bonita pero que ni me fijé en lo que tuviera escrito yo solo quería cruzarla, esta se abrió antes de que llegara facilitándome el pasó.

Había escapado de aquel lugar a través de una puerta que cerré con alivio. Respirando agitado me di cuenta de que ahora estaba en un entorno ya conocido, el Cráter de los Condenados. El lugar donde adquirí mi fuerza estaba otra vez ante mis ojos pero de cómo lo dejé a como estaba ahora era bien distinto. Esta vez a reventar pero muchísimo más de lo que estuvo en otro tiempo no podía creer la cantidad de gente que se agolpaba hasta que casi llegaba a desbordar el cráter.

En el borde observaba todo aquello, que maravilloso volver a escuchar los gritos de guerra y de desesperación. Parecía como si hubiera vuelto a casa y a mi lado había también más gente que se sumaba a la trifulca corriendo como posesos. En el centro mismo de aquel agujero estaba la puerta de salida que se erigía entre la multitud sin que estos parecieran percibirla.

Corrí hacia el gentío para unirme a la pelea, pero ocurrió algo que no había pasado, al verme todos los guerreros se me quedaron mirando con cara de pocos amigos y la batalla se detuvo. De repente todos gritaron y se prepararon para atacarme al unísono. Una marea humana se me abalanzó sedienta de mí y yo no les iba a rechazar la invitación, dando una vuelta sobre mi mismo llamé a mi cadena la cual a modo de látigo reventé las cabezas del primer grupo que se me acercaba.

Sin detenerme pues el acoso seguía invoque la "Cadena Rodante" la cual me protegió entre sus giro con su potencial eléctrico descuartizaba todo aquello que me tocara. La cosa no había hecho más que empezar cuando de un salto me abalance hacia la multitud en dirección hacia la puerta que había en el centro. No podía ver bien pues solo soltaba golpes constantemente, la gente salía disparada por los aires más eran tantas y se pisaban los unos a los otros para alcanzarme que me llegué a sentir agobiado. Había llegado la hora de ser más violento y sanguinario.

Concentrando mi cosmos y retirando la cadena que empleaba de látigo opresor mi aguijón escarlata emergió y girando dando un salto hacia lo alto las Agujas que repartí se llevaron consigo la vida de los que estuviera más cerca, sus cuerpos inertes se perdieron entre la muchedumbre.

Ya estaba un poco arto y cansado así que me dirigí abatiendo todo lo que se me interponía en mi camino hasta llegar a la puerta en la que estaba grabado "Lo Humano", todos los allí presentes al ver que había llegado hasta la puerta parecía como si me hubieran dejado de percibir y la masacre volvió a la normalidad. Abriendo el camino hacia el quinto infierno me marche con añoranza del cráter de los condenados.

Estaba ahora en el lugar para los que habían tenido una vida digna pero aquel universo estaba desierto e inexistente. Era una masa de oscuridad en la que solo brillaba la luz de tres puertas, la de plomo que llevaba al averno anterior ya cerrada con cerrojo; una de oro en la que estaba escrito "El Cielo" y otra de plata podrida que llevaba a la "Cámara de las Almas". Esa última puerta estaba en desuso parecía como que hacía años que no se abría y tratar de moverla yo fue imposible pues una fuerza sobrehumana lo impedía.

Ahí estaba el corte en la cadena de la vida y por eso las almas no se regeneraban y el inframundo estaba tan lleno. El único acceso permitido era hacia el cielo, el lugar a donde iban aquellos elegidos por una vida ejemplar pero que debían de cuidar sus pensamientos para que no cayeran en el peor de los destinos.

La última puerta se abrió ante mí descubriendo un paraje tan espectacular como curioso, era una pradera soleada con frondosos árboles y ríos cristalinos en el que se respiraba paz, una grandiosa montaña se encontraba también en la que brillaba una luz en lo alto. En ese mundo había también leones que dormían a la sombra acompañados de corderos, el hambre en aquel lugar era algo inexistente y la convivencia entre animales era pacífica.

Sin encontrar un alma llegué hasta la base de la montaña preparada para subir hacia el lugar a donde querían que me dirigiera. Pero me di la vuelta al notar cómo me estaban mirando, había gente en ese mundo, no creo que fueran más de doscientas almas que estaban vestidas con capuchones blancos los cuales les cubría el rostro manteniéndolos anónimos.

Se encontraban en diferente lugares de la pradera, todos estaban tranquilamente en posición de meditación al tratar de acercarme a ellos emitieron un brillo con tanta fuerza que llegaron a hacerme daño y tuve que retroceder, no los podía tocar no era digno de acercarme a ellos así que tuve que resignarme a ascender por la montaña hacia lo alto.

Entre más me elevaba mejor era mi visión de aquel lugar maravilloso que no tenía fin, montañas a lo lejos inclusive un océano de aguas tranquilas en lo más al fondo. Un paraíso para aquellos que lo merecieran y los que no lo merecíamos pues a conformarnos con una eternidad de dolor en los cuatro primeros infiernos. Eso también me inquietaba pues al lugar de "Lo Humano" no había nadie era algo en lo que meditar en el futuro.

Cuando estaba ya en lo más alto de la montaña descubrí como en una colosal grieta había una enorme puerta de dos hojas hecha de oro en la que estaba escrita "La Cámara del Templo", por fin había llegado a mi destino final y el enfrentamiento contra Shaka sería lo próximo en interponérseme aunque no sabría precisar cuánto tiempo había implicado en cruzar todos los mundos había perdido demasiado tiempo, algo que debía de haber valorado como un tesoro.

Sujetando las empuñaduras de los portones tiré de ellos esperando sorprenderme en conocer como sería el paraje del entorno de la casa de Virgo pues si el cielo era así de divino su universo si acaso sería aun más espectacular pero al abrir la puerta lo que vi a continuación fue aun más terrible que el entorno del infierno del Horror.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19.

Grotesco escenario aquel que se extendía ante mí, desconocía los motivos por los cuales en el entorno del Templo del Santo de Virgo podía haber un lugar aun peor que el infierno del horror. La puerta por donde había entrado desapareció misteriosamente clausurándome en el interior del monte. Contemplando aquello en mí razonar me llevó a pensar en cual sería los fundamentos de mi próximo rival para haberme enseñado los seis avernos posibles.

Efectivamente el templo estaba en aquel lugar pero llegar hasta él iba a resultar complicado; estaba en una enorme cavidad dentro de la montaña a mucha distancia de mi posición, parecía que interiormente estaba hueca y su tamaño era incalculable. Perdida en lo más alto un foco de luz dorada iluminaba el centro bañando con su candidez el majestuoso oratorio de Shaka el cual permanecía inalterable de lo que su alrededor había.

Estaba en un mitad de un océano sin una gota de agua y hecho con cuerpos tumbados de gente completamente desnuda que se extendía hasta mi posición los cuales parecían estar fundidos unos con otros por sus extremidades, los brazos de cada persona estaban fusionados con las piernas de la que tuviera más cercana y así sucesivamente hasta crear una masa de cuerpos que se extendía por todo el interior y que percibía que debía de tener a muchos más desgraciados bajo la primera capa. Nadie podría abandonar la posición horizontal con lo cual no podrían erguirse pero por lo que notaba esos pobres infelices habían aprendido a amar el placer del dolor pues gemían como desesperados al aglomerarse unos con otros.

Podía observar como sus cuerpos se deshacían entre ellos cuando se movían, el sonido era repugnante, cabezas y partes corporales se agrupaban y separaban formando deformidades que pocos habrían visto. Los que estaban más al fondo trataban de asomarse a la superficie a base de mordiscos por carecer de control sobre sus brazos y piernas pues no las tenían. Todo era espantosamente caótico, algunos poco gritaban del dolor, se notaba que eran recientes en aquel lugar y no se habían adaptado a aquel martirio.

Al fijarme en las paredes de la montaña también estaban colmadas de cuerpos en las mismas circunstancias, era francamente el lugar más apocalíptico jamás visto. Gemidos de desgracia, de placer, de angustia, de frustración y todas las circunstancias que pudiera tener un ser humano para encontrarse ahí resonaban por todos lados.

Acercándome hasta los que tenía más cerca espere el momento para poner un pie sobre ellos y comprobar si sostendrían mi peso o me hundiría sin remedio. Los primeros al verme detuvieron su orgía carnal aterrorizándose como si hubieran visto al mismísimo demonio contagiando su estado a los que a su lado estuvieran hasta provocar una agitación colectiva que se movía parecido a las olas de un océano embravecido.

No podía creerme la magnitud que podía llegar aquella conmoción, solo sabía que los chillidos comenzaban a ponerme bastante nervioso. Sin pensarlo durante más tiempo decidí poner el pie sobre el primer cuerpo que hubiera y comprobando como mi pie se hundía un poco sobre el torso de aquel ser sin llegar a tragarme puse el pie en el segundo cuerpo avanzando hacia delante. Procuraba dentro de lo posible no pisar cabezas pues me morderían, trataba de ir de torso en torso. Se notaba que aquellos que pisaba no le hacía ninguna gracia tenerme encima y se movían tratando de desestabilizarme.

Avanzaba torpemente, no había llegado ni a tres metros de la entrada y las olas humanas aun no llegaban a alcanzarme cuando alzando la vista sobre mi cabeza pude comprobar cómo las masa que se encontraba sobre mí estaba formando una aglomeración en forma de gota tan grande que estaba a punto de desprenderse de tal forma que si me caía encima me aplastaría sin remedio. Al mirar las caras de los que estaban a punto de caer note como si estuvieran enloquecidos, llenos de rabia gritaban y gritaban deseosos de aplastarme.

Corriendo hacia delante todo lo que pude, notaba como sus fusiones se rompían y comenzaba a caer como un gigantesco alud que al chocar con los que abajo había se volvían a solapar de manera que nadie jamás quisiera imaginarse. Trate de tele trasportarme a otro lugar pero mis poderes estaban completamente neutralizados. Por los dioses aquella avalancha estaba provocando una ola humana que me estaba arrastrando hacia un lateral de la montaña tirándome completamente y llevándome muy lejos de mi destino.

No podía consentirlo y peor aún era sentir que estaba a punto de colisionar con otra ondulación que se acercaba en la dirección opuesta de manera que conseguirían sumergirme entre aquellos desgraciados. La gente sobre la que estaba acostado me mordían y se movían creando hueco entre ellos tratando de hundirme e impedir que me levantara más sus fuerzas no eran suficientes y me despejé de ellos ascendiendo hacia la cresta antes de que ambas olas colisionaran entre sí. Sin un segundo que perder estaba casi llegando a la cima cuando en la zona baja comenzaba el choque que ascendía aun más rápido que yo, pero que por suerte no logró tragarme pues nuevamente había salido.

De un salto me incorporé rápidamente pues no quería estar cerca de esos despojos. ¿Qué hacer en aquellas circunstancias? Carecía completamente de poder cósmico, debía alcanzar la costa segura por mis propios medios. Corriendo sin mirar a que pisaba daba largos saltos avanzando todo lo que pudiera más aquellos deformes humanos se separaban entre ellos creando oquedades donde tropecé nuevamente cayendo hacia un foso que habían creado por sí mismos. Una vez atrapado me rodearon enterrándome y quedando sumido en la oscuridad.

Sentía con cada movimiento como atravesaba la carne de aquellos que estaban a mí alrededor y estos gemían llenos de placer al notar que me habían capturado. De repente todos comenzaban a decir la misma frase, "Yo te condeno.", la decían sin parar de repetirla mientras me absorbían. Poco a poco aquella frase se fue acallando y tornado esta vez en risas, risas de júbilo que resonaban por todos lados a la vez que me sumergía aun más entre la multitud.

Sintiendo que perdía el conocimiento supe que en aquellas circunstancias fallecer no me iba a ayudar en absoluto pues todo a mí alrededor se volvería inmaterial y caería a saber a qué destino y ni sabía si encontraría punto de apoyo ni lugar para volver al mundo de los vivos. En mi desesperación fue entonces cuando descubrí como no todas mis habilidades se habían visto afectadas por la represión cósmica que había en el lugar. De repente mi cuerpo se disolvió totalmente en mi forma licuada la cual podía arrastrarme hacia la superficie sin que nadie me detuviera. Otra vez estaba nuevamente sobre la faz de aquel mar adoptando mi forma, lo que no gustó demasiado a mis refractarios pues empezaron a agitarse nuevamente.

Esta vez no se iban a andar con minucias pues era desproporcionado lo que iban a hacer, toda la parte del techo se iba a desprender provocando consigo un tsunami de carne amorfa y fusionada que posiblemente me sepultara tan profundamente que jamás lograría escapar de mi cautiverio. No podía hacer otra cosa más que correr hacia la orilla donde de la zona de tierra en la que se encontraba el templo.

El retumbo del desprendimiento era formidable y cuando colisionaron se creó una ola que no me atrevería precisar su altura pero que nunca había visto nada tan grande. Era como si todos los que formaban aquella arremetida se hubieran convertido en un solo ser que bramaba estrepitosamente sediento de mí.

Yo estaba tan cerca la orilla como lo que me perseguía de mí, la cresta comenzaba a romperse soltando cuerpos sin control poco antes de caer totalmente y alcanzar su máxima velocidad. Maldecía una y otra vez los que bajo mis pies estaban pues querían que cayese atrapado creando grandes huecos entre ellos pero que yo evitaba de manera milagrosa.

La orilla estaba tan solo a unos pocos metros de distancia y la avalancha estaba muy cerca de tragarme, ¿qué pasaría si lograba alcanzar tierra?, la marea aun así me absorbería al igual que se llevaría por delante el oratorio de virgo bañado con aquella luz divina. No podía pensarlo y sin más di un grandioso salto el cual pareció durar mil segundos sintiendo como detrás mía llegaba el conglomerado de infelices que trataban de abatirme.

Por fin llegue a tierra dando una voltereta me coloqué arrodillado mirando hacia el exterior y con los brazos cubriéndome la cabeza por si tenía que soportar el golpe. Yo no podía hacer más de lo que ya había hecho y esperé acontecimientos, al ver como aquello que no tenía más nombre que abominación llegaba hasta donde yo me encontraba me esperé lo peor. Su altura sin duda sepultaría el templo, es más se llevaría consigo aquella isla en mitad de la gigantesca oquedad que había en la colosal montaña.

Por suerte como si estuviera protegida por un campo de fuerza dorada en forma de bóveda todo fue sepultado sobre esa defensa de energía pero en unos pocos minutos todo volvió a quedar nuevamente en calma sin que hubiera sufrido ningún desperfecto. La tempestad había pasado, nunca en ningún momento lo había pasado tan mal como en aquella situación.

Desfallecido caí en mi arrodillamiento apoyando las manos para no caer rendido completamente, aquel esfuerzo me había dejado exhausto y debía recuperar el aliento pronto pues no sabía cuánto tiempo había perdido en todo mi viaje pero mucho más que una hora eso era seguro. La luz que caía sobre aquella planicie de tierra me bañaba a mí también de manera que no me causaba daño sino más bien me reconfortaba.

Todos los seres que me había encontrado en mi camino parecían conocerme de antes, pues a excepción de los dos primeros infiernos que de seguro que la mayoría estaban completamente perturbados el resto enloquecía por destruirme. En el mundo de las bestias y en el cráter de los condenados fue una persecución brutal, incluso en el cielo los que allí había se sentaron a observarme y si a eso le añadimos mi último altercado pues solo cabía pensar que aquellos condenados conocían y detestaban plenamente a aquel con el que me han confundido ya en varias ocasiones.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad y dirigiéndome hacia la entrada del templo lo fui bordeando hasta encontrarme con las estatuas budistas que vigilaban las solemnes puertas de acceso, las cuales estaban cerradas a esperas de que yo las abriera. Con la forma de flor de loto grabada en ella, ya había visto aquellas puertas trancadas anteriormente rememorando la vida de Aioria y Mu los cuales tuvieron que permanecer a sus afueras mientras Camus, Saga y Shura acababan con la vida de su guardián.

Decidido extendí mis manos para empujar pero nada más tocar la estructura una fuerza sobrenatural me hizo tener una pequeña visión en la cual pude ver en un veloz flash las caras de millares de personas una detrás de otra que gritaban indignadas lo mismo: "¡No!". Atontado me separé unos metros, pensando en lo sucedido mire a mis espaldas descubriendo que la luz que protegía la capilla iba perdiendo terreno ante la oscuridad muy lentamente pero sin detenerse.

¿Alguna fuerza externa estaba tratando de sumir en la oscuridad aquel universo?, no encontraba otra explicación cuando empuje las puertas de manera que las logre abrir de par en par pero un chorro de luz emergió del interior que me cegó totalmente. Tuve que cubrirme con las manos la cara para no ser deslumbrado y poder avanzar, en aquellas condiciones no podría luchar; todo estaba en mi contra, no me extrañaba nada que mi semejante me considerara digno de respeto si lograba destruir a mi rubio rival.

Transitando prácticamente a ciegas me di cuenta que estaba ya en el centro de la casa cuando por fin pude escuchar la delicada voz de Shaka. Entonces no tuve más remedio que ponerme en guarda como pudiera y afrontarlo con dignidad. Al separar mis manos pude ver malamente como estaba sentado levitando sobre su altar en forma de flor de Loto, emitía una luz tan fuerte que solo podía distinguir la silueta de la forma de su armadura sin poder ver su cuerpo.

- Vaticinaba tu llegada desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque te has demorado mucho más de lo esperado…. – parecía como si hubiera augurado nuestro encuentro con antelación. – ¿Arrastras la desgracia a tu paso?, o más bien ¿encuentras desgracia en tu recorrer?

Su fuerza era descomunal, no recodaba que su energía psíquica fuera tan vigorosa parecía como si se hubiera multiplicado por mil, cuando pensaba que debía concentrar mis poderes para poder al menos igualarlo en fuerza note como me iba a resultar imposible pues aun carecía de ellos, la represión cósmica también afectaba al interior neutralizándome. Sin un milagro no iba a salir vivo de aquel combate.

La luz que emitía me estaba destrozando, tanto que tuve que retroceder unos pasos atrás para poder mantener el tipo. Al retroceder pude notar cómo tras él en el fondo de la sala había una tremenda puerta circular hecha de oro que ocupaba al menos un diámetro de cuatro metros. Esta a su vez brillaba de manera menos intensa pero no lograba medir su ímpetu por la ceguera.

- Me percato muy bien lo que esta acaeciendo en estos instantes… aquello que me acosa te lo ha enseñado para que tú también lo tuvieras en consideración. – el sonido de su rosario resonaba como si lo tuviera entre las manos apretándolo con fuerza a la vez que se levantaba levitando en su altar. – Yo como Santo de Virgo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, alzar la mano contra la diosa es firmar tu condenación eterna y ser reprochado de apóstata por el resto de la eternidad pese ha haber salvado a la humanidad de su destino final.

Yo le escuchaba esperando un buen instante para abalanzarme sobre él aun sin poder usar mis técnicas ni energía, pese a ello no encontraba ni momento ni lugar para hacerlo. Todo estaba envuelto de tanta luz y estaba tan indefenso que tuve que seguir escuchando su sermón pese a que no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero fue entonces cuando las puertas del templo se abrieron y la oscuridad comenzó a entrar lentamente en el interior.

- Ella viene a por mí…. – ambos mirábamos a la entrada siendo testigos de cómo las sombras corroían la luz a ritmo parsimonioso. – Mi tiempo como Santo del Zodiaco se ha agotado, ahora solo me queda una única salida. – se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta dorada la cual comenzaba a abrirse, su armadura se separó de su cuerpo reagrupándose en su forma zodiacal a un lado de la casa quedándose totalmente desnudo dándome la espalda, su cuerpo brillaba como el sol, su melena rubia caía por su espalda delicadamente y en su mano se notaba que llevaba consigo el rosario. – Dejaré de existir como tal. Continua tu camino pues nada más descubrirás aquí.

Sin darse la vuelta comenzaba a entrar en la siguiente sala, yo no podía permitirlo y corrí hacia él aun sin poderes y a sabiendas de que así sería destruido pero con una poderosa onda psíquica me repelió totalmente muchos metros atrás antes de poder ponerle un dedo encima. Aun dándome la espalda se rió un poco de mi brutal retroceso y una vez completamente dentro la puerta comenzó a cerrarse eclipsando consigo todo rastro de luz que quedaba antes que la oscuridad conquistara todo el lugar.

- Lo lamento pero eres como un niño pequeño que no quiere entender nada. – su voz se apagaba a la vez que la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse. – No eres digno ni lo serás jamás de entrar en esta recamara donde perderás sin lugar a duda tu alma. – cuando estaba a un centímetro de clausurarse me dedicó una última frase. – Rezaré por ti y por tu causa caballero.

Aquella puerta dorada se cerró alejando al Santo de mí, una vez a oscuras corrí hacia ella buscando la manera de abrirla de nuevo pero no había forma y algo me decía que tratar de forzarla no traería consigo nada bueno. Su textura comenzó luego a cambiar convirtiéndose en piedra y formar parte de la pared del templo.

¿A dónde se habría marchado?, y ¿por qué lo habría hecho? Alejándome de la pared traté de leer los restos de lo que fue aquella puerta circular que aun mantenía la forma. Aunque estuviera oscuro yo podía leerlo perfectamente y en el centro y en las letras más antiguas conocidas podía apreciar como estaba escrita la frase "La Cámara de la Verdad". ¿Ahí se había dirigido mi escurridizo enemigo?

Mi mente en un rápido ir y venir entre conductos luminosos de las vidas de todos los que disponía, trate de escudriñar sobre lo que pudieran saber de aquel sitio. Me resultó muy difícil encontrar algún vestigio pues era un lugar profundamente secreto en las mentes de los más iluminados de los que por desgracia carecía. El resto de los mortales solo conocían algunos rumores de los que pude conocer que era el destino reservado a aquellos que quisieran que se les revelase todos los secretos del universo a costa del precio de su propia existencia.

Quienes quisieran acceder a esa estancia deberían de poseer una iluminación tan fuerte como la de un dios, o bien poseer un sentimiento tan poderoso que rompiera el sello que la contenía. Una vez dentro en teoría te formularían una pregunta y si tu respuesta era afirmativa serías llevado a la máxima revelación desprendiéndote para siempre de tus ataduras materiales. Pero si la respuesta era negativa no se sabía cuál era el destino para aquellos que optaran por esa estúpida contestación. Más esa era solo la teoría de alguno que hubiera escuchado aquella historia fantástica, a lo peor solo era la dramatización de algún cuento popular y nadie en verdad supiera a donde conducía.

Trascurridos unos minutos tras la desaparición de su cuerpo todo el lugar comenzó a ser tímidamente sacudido como si se estuviera produciendo un seísmo y la intensidad iba en aumento. Sin saber bien que hacer pues en aquel lugar no estaba el pórtico de salida que debiera de aparecer cuando falleciera Shaka decidí salir fuera del templo a contemplar lo que pasaba allí.

A toda prisa me situé en la entrada principales del templo donde se encontraban las estatuas budistas, todo a su alrededor se había oscurecido de manera tétrica y la marea de gente se agitaba gritando al unísono desesperada. No había rastro de la gruta por la que había accedido al interior de la montaña mirar en la distancia solo era encontrarme con las paredes llenas de cuerpos humanos que comenzaban a caer independientemente como si de una lluvia se tratara.

Esta vez un poderoso temblor surgió consiguiendo desestabilizarme; las paredes humanas de la montaña cayeron bordeando los laterales como una pesada losa y a la vez de manera que parecía líquido dejando limpio y oscuro el espacio que ocupaban.

Lejos de producir otro temible tsunami, con el choque de ambas masas el océano humano comenzó a hundirse en un vacío desde los bordes de manera muy rápida, como si fueran tragados por la oscuridad desaparecían por siempre. Los condenados trataban de despegarse a base de violentos impulsos a medida que intentaba de evitar su fatal destino. Todo se derrumbaba muy rápido y yo miraba a todos lados testigo de aquella grotesca destrucción.

Finalmente acabaron por desaparecer en la oscuridad de un vacío eterno mientras los gritos se apagaban por la distancia. Una vez en silencio y a oscuras me acerqué al borde de la zona de tierra comprobando como todo el templo estaba sobre un enorme y recto pilar que se perdía en la profundidad. En aquella situación presentía que esto no había acabado, que estaba en una tregua de destrucción y que la circunstancia se complicaría aún más.

Fue entonces cuando me di la vuelta para observar como en el interior del oratorio la armadura de Virgo que brillaba con luz propia manaba lagrimas en su posición zodiacal, había aparecido esta vez justo delante del asiento en forma de flor y lloraba desconsolada. Delante de ella el piso se fracturó dejando elevarse el pórtico de salida de aquel universo, por fin había tenido un golpe de suerte pero me extrañaba que aun no estuviera activado.

Caminando hacia el aro metálico comencé a notar que tras otro temblor toda la estructura sobre la que se mantenía la casa se quebró y comenzaba a moverse hacia un lado arrastrándome hacia un lateral. Si no salía de allí pronto caería en las sombras junto con los restos del templo, empujado hasta la esquina al mirar la armadura esta también caía hacia un lateral fragmentándose en piezas tras el choque.

Apreciaba que el ritmo de la caída se volvía más rápido y que pronto se desprendería del todo. Por fin el pórtico que estaba anclado al suelo reaccionó brillando en un tono oscuro, aunque estaba a una gran distancia debía alcanzarlo como fuera antes de caer junto con la estructura hacia un destino incierto. Desde la esquina latera que se había convertido en la nueva base del templo corrí desesperado acercándome todo lo que pudiera hacia mi única salida.

Anclándome en una de las columnas que no estaban lejos de mi objetivo decidí probar el salto pero me costaba mantener el equilibrio, entonces me lancé hacia ella justo y cuando todo se desprendió. Para mi mala suerte la caída alejó de mí el aro metálico y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo fui directo contra una de las paredes laterales de la casa.

Todo no paraba de dar vueltas y era muy caótico. Sin saber bien como, había sido arrastrado por la inercia hacia la puerta de salida del templo donde fui expulsado al exterior. Por suerte me sujeté en una de las estatuas que estaban en la fachada. Era lo peor que pudiera haber pasado, con mis poderes neutralizados no iba a tener ninguna opción de escapatoria.

Mis dedos se separaban de la estatua y finalmente esta se desprendió de la estructura original llevándome consigo a través de la oscuridad. Maldiciendo mi mala fortuna extendí mi mano hacia delante y imprevisiblemente mi cadena emergió de mi brazo en dirección al templo que se alejaba de mí en distinta dirección aferrándose en ella. Sentía como mis poderes reaparecían con toda su intensidad y había llegado la hora de escapar de este maldito universo.

Como un proyectil me acercaba nuevamente a mi escurridiza escapatoria, ya estaba un poco arto de sentirme indefenso y había llegado la hora de tomar el control. Mi cadena se multiplicó entrando en el interior de la casa formando una telaraña entre las columnas en la que me sostuve y avancé hacia el aro, más entonces la casa se desintegró totalmente fragmentándose en diversas partes las cuales acabaron por romper mis cadenas y dejándome nuevamente en territorio de nadie.

Otra vez en la inmensidad y pensando en miles de adjetivos malsonantes, no tuve más remedio de preparar una nueva estrategia. Entre columnas, trozos de suelo, techo, estatuas y todo lo que en su momento compuso el oratorio de Virgo caía también el umbral de energía oscura, pero independientemente de su peso parecía como si todo cayese a la vez sin ningún adelantamiento, los objetos más pequeños iban a la misma velocidad que los grandes. Entonces recomponiendo la cadena la preparé para proyectarla e inicié mi viaje.

Lanzándola contra lo que estuviera más cerca en este caso un trozo del techo lo anclé y lo utilicé como punto de impulso despidiéndome hacia delante en tirabuzón con gran fuerza. Automáticamente después solté los amarres y los proyecté hacia una de las columnas amarrándola en ella y volviendo a tomar nuevamente velocidad me acercaba hacia la salida, pero ahora los escombros podían causarme una mala pasada al interponerse en mi camino.

Gracias a los dioses estaba directamente en la posición indicada para alcanzar la salida y dividí en dos mi cadena amarrándome en dos puntos distintos de los cuales tomaría tal impulso que entraría en el muro de energía como un misil. Efectivamente el empuje fue brutal y pese a que se me interpuso en mi trayectoria un enorme trozo de suelo, concentrando mi cosmos lo reventé en mil pedazos y seguí mi camino atravesando de una vez por todas el maldito aro de energía.

Prácticamente igual a como habían accedido a los campos de los Sales Gemelos salí atravesando el conducto de energía oscura sin haber abatido ni absorbido antes a mi rival, pero si no hubiera sido así gracias a su más que posible suicidio hubiera sido destruido.

Por fin había aparecido en aquellas escaleras perdidas en un vacío que me relajaba. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de verlas, el tránsito de mi último viaje había resultado de todo menos agradable. Me tuve que sentar un momento en los escalones para poder relajarme de la tensión sufrida pensando en que tras el tiempo perdido mis opciones eran pocas y que todo estaba perdido cuando sin querer mire el reloj del Santuario esperando encontrarme con casi todas las horas disponibles apagadas pero entonces mi sorpresa fue grande.

¿Cómo es posible?, el reloj del Santuario que se encontraba en la distancia debía de estar mal pues no era normal aquello, el débil fuego de la cuarta hora se extinguió dándome la tranquilidad de que aun contaba con tiempo para culminar con mi destino.

No sabía que había pasado cuando recordé algo que me habían dicho mis señoras el primer momento en el que las vi, que en el averno el tiempo trascurre de manera distinta al mundo de los vivos. Puede que por eso en realidad no hubiera perdido tanto, como bien dijo Shaka soy como un niño que no entiende, me sentí impotente de no haber podido hacer nada contra él y entendí seguramente el motivo por el que mi oscuro enemigo debía temerlo tanto, su poder era inimaginable.

"Ella viene a por mí.", era la frase que no paraba de repetirse en mi cabeza, ¿quién era ella?, la oscuridad o bien la personificación de alguna clase de ser que lentamente estaba consumiendo la luz de su mundo. Al final mi enemigo había muerto sin que yo tuviera nada que ver en ello, de lo contrario el portal no hubiera reaccionado dejándome salir.

Desgraciadamente mi ineficacia me había costado las respuestas que tanto ansiaba, mi similar no estaba aquí como había prometido si lograba segar la vida del Santo así que sin más esperas y con una nueva hora por delante, la del León, continué mi ascensión hacia lo alto donde sin tardar mucho llegué hasta un portal de agua.

El elemento del Aire aun seguía vetado así que el del agua también me resultaría revelador sin llegar a destruirme mentalmente pues los tres posibles destinos eran igual de llamativos, Máscara Mortal de Cáncer, Afrodita de Piscis o bien visitar el templo del Escorpión a sabiendas de que atravesarlo no sería fácil.

La elección estaba tomada y un paso tras otro me introduje directamente atravesando la pared de energía acuática entrando en un nuevo conducto que me llevaría a saciar lo que más tenía en aquellos momentos aparte de ganas de conocimiento, hartar mi apetito.

**Reaparecemos ahora tras nuestro largo y expectante silencio. El poder de la elección es algo que caracteriza al ser humano convirtiéndolo en imprevisible, a cada paso inesperado ha descubierto mucho más de lo que sus ojos percibe, debe reflexionar con todo lo que ha visto y oído. No nos cansamos de mencionarlo más él no nos puede escuchar aunque si quisiera lo haría pero para eso tendría que ser mucho más fuerte de lo que actualmente es. **

**Nuestra amada criatura no logró ver que en aquellos instantes en las escaleras universales apareció la figura del mal nacido traidor vestido con el negro traje que nosotras le hemos tejido a mano como símbolo del pacto al que llegamos tiempo atrás y que él invalidó sin consideración. **

**Desgraciado infiel te maldecimos mil veces tanto a ti como a tus legiones…. **


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Al poco tiempo de estar atravesando el interior del conducto que me llevaría a mi siguiente contrincante, el as de energía acuática comenzó a tornarse extrañamente en surcos. Ondulaciones de un lado para el otro como si estuviera dentro de un río desbocado del cual entre más avanzaba sentía como si una húmeda brisa soplara en mi contra.

Al contemplar que llegaba al final del viaje empecé a percibir el sonido de un caudal que se hacía más fuerte mientras me presentaba en la desembocadura del conducto. Cuando por fin aparecí en el nuevo universo sin saber como me encontraba a oscuras y bajo el agua a no mucha profundidad. Sin dificultades emergí a la superficie y, poniéndome de pie salí con bastante elegancia descubriendo que solo estaba sumergido hasta la altura del pecho.

Estaba en un delta, la desembocadura de un caudaloso río en el final de su vida cuando tristemente conecta con el mar y la unión del agua dulce con la salada la convierte en un veneno para casi todos los seres acuáticos. Aunque la corriente era muy fuerte y escandalosa, yo era más impetuoso que ella y me mantenía sin dejarme arrastrar, pese a ello concentré mi cosmos produciendo un calor terrible haciendo que la zona de agua que me rodeaba se evaporara.

Totalmente seco en mitad del torrente pude advertir que a ambos lados una explanada de tierra compuesta por arena gris y reseca que más o menos al kilómetro delimitaba en una espesa bruma que no dejaba ver más allá. Estaba dentro de un río a su vez dentro de otro mayor formado por la niebla y casi a la orilla del mar se erguía el reloj del Santuario el cual hallaba allá donde fuera con su constante presión.

Era de noche, una hermosa noche completamente despejada y bañando todo el lugar con su luz una luna llena mucho más grande de lo normal. El astro estaba en el horizonte, un poco por encima del ras del agua y su reflejo estaba sobre ellas como si fuera la hermana gemela del astro nocturno y estuvieran apunto de conectar sus extremos. Su brillo era intensamente hipnótico, se podía quedarse vislumbrándola una eternidad sin perder un segundo la atención. Sentía una atracción de acercarme hacia ella a tocarla aun si tuviera que nadar miles de kilómetros para ello.

Al encontrarme interrumpiendo la circulación en mitad de aquel torrente reflexioné sobre un acontecimiento reciente, la corriente de la vida era parecida a recorrer de un río en un ciclo sin fin. Si Shaka conocía lo que estaba pasando ¿por qué no trató de evitarlo sin la utilización de la violencia?, tal vez hablando con la diosa la hubiera hecho entrar en razón, sin embargo prefirió cruzarse de brazos y salvarse a si mismo. Era una actitud extrañamente cobarde por su parte a no ser que ya lo hubiera intentado sin que nadie lo supiera y fracasado en el intento, era algo que debía de escudriñar.

Rehuyéndome de nuevas y perturbadoras dubitaciones me dirigí hacia la orilla lateral saliendo fuera del torrente caminando hacia el mar, el brillo de la luna era tan intenso que no podía ir en ninguna otra dirección. Pese a la cantidad de luz que emitía no podía eclipsar el brillo de las estrellas las cuales su reflejo de estas estaba en las cristalinas aguas del río del cual raramente yo no me reflejaba. No tenía el placer ni de conocer mí nombre ni tampoco de poder verme reflejado en ninguna superficie y el por que me intrigaba, ¿tan perjudicial sería perjudicial para mí conocerlos?

No obstante lo que si pude ver manifestado era a un enigmático personaje que parecía seguirme por los universos alternos pues, en la otra orilla se lograba ver reflejado en el agua la silueta de ese ser escurridizo del que tenía muchas ganas de que de una vez por todas se presentara ante mí. Más prefirió seguir en su anonimato y prosiguió en su posición estática aun sabiendas de que me había percatado de su presencia. Como no era una amenaza latente preferí obviarlo, si quería quedarse ahí que lo hiciera mientras no se interpusiera en mis acciones.

Al llegar a la orilla del basto océano en la costa opuesta al reloj no encontré rastro alguno de mi próximo rival ni de su templo. No sabía muy de quien se podía tratar pero generalmente el astro nocturno se le asocia aun signo en concreto, Cáncer, aquella mezcla de desierto y agua era su particular mundo. Pero yo me imaginaba que su personalidad crearía un entorno extrañamente caótico y tétrico, más en aquel oscuro lugar solo había serenidad.

Al mirar hacia las turbulentas aguas del delta pude ver otra vez el reflejo de mi misterioso admirador que permanecía quieto unos pocos segundos y a continuación comenzó a avanzar hacia el origen del río. Yo, que no había mirado hacia esa dirección por la atracción hipnótica de la luna, eche la vista sobre mis pasos comprobando el naciente del torrente.

Asombrado me quede al ver aquello, no sabía bien como definirlo pero tras un largo y ondulante camino parecía haber una muralla de infinitas dimensiones a los laterales y de una altura que casi conectaba con el firmamento. Era más bien un acantilado y desde lo alto brotaba una cascada que era la que suministraba el continuo recorrer de aquel río.

Solo había una dirección que tomar, la de ir hacia el origen del caudal y no desviarse hacia los lados pues podría perderme entre la niebla que amenazante bordeaba el camino, así que sin más me dirigí hacia ella preguntándome el por que de que me resultara familiar aquel paraje.

Al irme acercando pude ver como las aguas que caían en lugar de dispersarse por la tremenda altura, descendían sin perder su forma como una reflectante pared que finalizaban en un lago del cual se decantaban en la corriente. Al llegar a las orillas no encontré rastro de algún templo ni del caballero que guardaba aquel mundo, solo pude ver el reflejo de la luna que estaba también en la cascada pero, entonces pasó algo que me llamó la atención pues en un rápido destello parecía que hubiera algo detrás de ella.

Poniendo un pie sobre la superficie del lago apliqué mi energía para mantenerme sobre ellas y caminar hacia la pared de agua que también me extrañaba que a pesar de la tremenda altura cayese de manera tan pacífica sin casi salpicar una gota. En teoría si la atravesara debería hundirme por la presión que debiera de tener más no parecía que ese fuera el caso y mientras más me acercaba notaba que algo enorme hubiera detrás del reflejo de la Luna.

Al atravesar la cascada aplique mi energía para disolver el agua que tratase de mojarme y así rompiendo aquella paz descubrí como al otro lado, en piedra y saliendo del acantilado, estaba el relieve de una cara humana con la boca abierta como si estuviera gritando, era tan grande que a través de su garganta había un camino hacia el interior de la gigantesca muralla. El rostro humano era muy abstracto no se sabía si era hombre o mujer y unas escaleras salían del agua en dirección a su boca.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba, en el Fin del Mundo. La mitología griega habla de cómo encontrar ese lugar. Partiendo desde Grecia hacia el este se debía llegar al océano más remoto y surcando sus aguas había que llegar al horizonte en donde poco antes del amanecer se escucharía el llanto de un niño, entonces esa era la señal para volver la vista a tras y descubrir las costas del país de los muertos, en las cuales se hallaban las murallas del Hades iluminadas por la luz de una eterna Luna llena y protegidas por una espesa niebla que desorientaba a los intrusos incautos que entraran en ella perdiéndose para toda la eternidad.

Pero por suerte no estaba antes las grandiosas puertas del Hades, estaba más bien en una entrada secreta. No me apetecía volver al averno después de lo que había pasado anteriormente. Estando al corriente de quien era mi próximo rival me adentré en el interior de la boca encontrando una húmeda y oscura gruta. Una vez en el interior de la muralla tras no mucho tardar encontré una salida al exterior pero no en la otra cara, la de los dominios del señor del averno, si no mas bien un gran hueco circular abierto entre ella. Estaba en un saliente a una altura de unos veinte metros; al fondo de aquel enorme agujero se encontraba por fin el Templo de Cáncer pero para llegar a el debía de saltar pues no había manera de bajar y las paredes eran lisas.

El oratorio estaba en terreno de nadie, muy lejos del reino de los vivos y no lo suficientemente cerca del país de los muertos, justo como a Máscara Mortal le gustaba. En aquel hoyo se podía ver el firmamento muy a lo alto y la oscuridad era prácticamente total, perfecta para un cazador nocturno como yo.

Había llegado la hora de atrapar una nueva alma, largo tiempo he pasado sin alimentarme y mis fuerzas comenzaban a decaer. En un segundo y sin saber como me desvanecí teniendo que sujetarme a la escabrosa pared evitando caer al vacío pero no evitando que cayese arrodillado; sentía como entre más hambre tuviera mi percepción se debilitaba teniendo visiones de violencia extrema, recuerdos de mis anteriores presas que devoraba con ansias. ¿Qué me había pasado? Por un segundo deje de ser yo mismo y fui bombardeado por aquellas ficciones de tiempos pasados, en las que me comportaba como un autentico animal.

Por suerte me repuse rápido y me acerqué nuevamente al borde a analizar la mejor manera de llegar hasta mi siguiente presa. Dar un salto sería peligroso pues una conglomeración de grandes, deformes, afiladas y cortantes rocas estaban por todos alrededor del templo y a su vez estaban anegadas por el agua, lanzarme solo provocaría ruido que delatara mi posición. Así que tocando la pared lateral descubrí una nueva habilidad pues mi mano se adhería a ella como si fuera pegajosa. Como una negra araña descendí sutilmente hasta aquellos tetrápodos afilados posándome en ellos sin el menor sonido.

Brincando de una en otra sin resbalarme ni sufrir daño conseguí colocarme justo en la terraza que rodeaba el templo la cual era suficientemente gruesa como para que pudiera caminar bordeándola. El terreno era demasiado escarpado para luchar fuera así que debería procurar centrar todo lo que se me resistiera en el interior, aunque procuraría que mi rival tuviera un combate justo, si nada había cambiado en los últimos meses sabía que la personalidad de MM le llevaría a utilizar métodos poco honorables así que acabaría con él pronto antes de que sacara alguna táctica oculta que me jugara una mala pasada.

Dando una vuelta por las caras del templo encontré las puertas abiertas de par en par invitándome a entrar, así que penetré sin pensarlo y caminé esperando encontrarme un lugar más tétrico, pero en cambio el interior era bastante normal, notaba cierta paz que me hacía reflexionar que lo único amenazante que había en su universo era los aledaños de su morada, el resto de su mundo era pacífico.

Al llegar al centro pude ver como unas pocas antorchas iluminaban la cámara circular del recinto en donde un trono de piedra se encontraba sobre una tarima en forma de pirámide escalonada y sentado en él estaba Máscara Mortal. Con una mano se sujetaba la cabeza tapándose la cara como si estuviera preocupado por algo. No llevaba su armadura equipada estaba vestido con unas túnicas de cuerpo entero sujetadas en la cintura por una banda de color dorado, sus ropajes en otro tiempo fueron blancos ahora estaban bastante sucios.

Yo preguntándome el por que de su estado me dejé ver ante él pues sin armadura poco me podría hacer, me adentré en la sala del trono me puse a tan solo unos tres metros de distancia. Al verme separó la mano de su cara y se colocó bien sentado en su solemne asiento, de los dedos de sus manos emergieron unas poderosas pezuñas de color violeta y apretaba los sujeta brazos del trono con rabia.

- Por fin se presenta ante el regente del Averno aquel que todos los condenados odian. - ¿regente del averno?, ¿estaría delirando?. Su mirada se tornaba furiosa. – Supongo que eres tú el monstruo negro que atormenta a las almas de los muertos y ha causado un gran descontrol en el submundo. – se puso en pie y señalándome con uno de sus punzantes dedos concentro su cosmos. – Soy Mascara Mortal entérate bien espectro demoníaco, nombrado soberano regente del averno por Atenea y desgraciadamente sospechoso de traición por esta misma aunque supongo que tú que tiene el arte de confundir las mentes tienes algo que ver….

No sabía muy bien de lo que me estaba hablando pero su energía irradiaba potencia y no una fuerza cualquiera, era una con mucho más poder que el odio y el resentimiento, transmitía amor. Su brilló llegó a ser tan fuerte que en un fulminante destello ya estaba equipado con la armadura dorada de Cáncer y consecutivamente se produjo una explosión de su cosmos con una potente onda expansiva violeta que reventó el trono obligándome a cubrirme y sin control salí proyectado por aquella frecuencia de poder a mucha distancia, casi en la entrada. Arrodillado me quedé pero enseguida me puse en pie y caminé nuevamente hasta el centro.

- Te haré pagar por lo que has hecho…, te haré pagar por hacerme desconfiar de la persona que más amaba…, lograste hacerme llegar a creer que él estaba demente. – con angustia en sus palabras, la tarima sobre la que estaba de pie descendía colocándose a nivel del suelo mientras yo no quería auto preguntarme nada pues la batalla se estaba apunto de desencadenar me preparé para recibir su posible embestida. – Solo me arrepiento de no haberle creído, Afrodita perdóname. – note como una discreta lagrima recorría su mejilla evaporándose rápidamente por el calor de su aura.

Señalándome con el dedo índice una serie de cuatro estelas violetas surgieron en espiral y se propagaron por todo el salón. No hizo falta defenderme pues lo que tratara de hacer no venía directamente a por mí, pero todo el lugar se estaba llenando de una bruma y a continuación surgieron múltiples rugidos que me hicieron ponerme en guardia. De las columnas del templo parecían manifestarse sombras demoníacas de tamaño de humanos que las recorrían de arriba abajo desesperadas y a mucha velocidad.

- Tienes enemigos monstruo negro, muchos más de los que imaginas. – me amenazó desapareciendo entre la bruma como por arte de magia. – Que los demonios destronados del averno te destrocen en un baile de sed de venganza en el que tú eres el invitado de honor.

Pobre insensato aquel personaje, aunque se hubiera escondido entre su bruma no podría ocultarse de mi cadena, que lo buscaría allá a donde quiera que fuera, pero antes de poder invocarla tenía encima a cuatro o cinco criaturas en forma de sombras que me rodeaban tratando de dañarme aruñándome y mordiéndome salvajemente.

Sin mucho esfuerzo me las quite de encima tele trasportándome a otro lugar en un rápido movimiento y antes que me alcanzaran nuevamente encendí mi cosmos y desaté toda la furia de los "Rayos de Plasma" los cuales destruyeron a los demonios. Más no tuve mucha suerte pues aparecían nuevamente mucho más numerosos que antes y deseosos de aniquilarme se movían por todas partes bramando intensamente.

Los primeros que se atrevieron a abalanzarse sobre mí los repelí con una poderosa patada circular lanzándolos contra los otros, al girarme arrodillado por el movimiento ya tenía a otro encima y lo sujeté por la garganta lanzándome hacia delante utilizándolo de escudo con el que golpeé a todo lo que estuviera cerca. Mis movimientos eran tremendamente rápidos y en poco tiempo solo aferraba un sombrío cadáver infernal el cual lo lancé contra una columna la cual se desquebrajó por el impacto.

Eran muchísimos y cada vez más pues no paraban de brotar de cualquier parte, entonces me trasporté justo a la entrada del templo desde la cual solo pude ver una aglomeración de seres tenebrosos que se acercaban moviéndose como animales. Entonces blandí mi mano izquierda de un lado para el otro creando el "Muro de Cristal" el cual los bloqueó amontonándolos salvajemente. Otra vez sentí que me debilitaba en ese momento tan delicado, intentando mantener la aparición de aquella fabulosa defensa acabé desfallecido y arrodillado viendo como el muro se comenzaba a fracturar.

No podía rendirme ahora, debía de sacar fuerzas de donde fuera. Aun arrodillado con mi mano izquierda la mantenía alzada manteniendo a duras penas la pared de energía dorada mientras de mi mano derecha, apoyada en el suelo, emergió mi aguijón escarlata. Todos mis enemigos se acumulaban tratando de romper lo que les impedía atraparme y la presión se me hacía insoportable.

Aplicando mis últimas fuerzas mi aura rojiza me cubrió completamente y, fue entonces cuando el muro acabó rompiéndose provocando aquella avalancha sobre mí; pero esa fue la señal desde para desencadenar todo el poder de las "Agujas Escarlatas". Cogiendo gran impulso me moví a una velocidad trepidante desmaterializándome en la estela de energía roja la cual se multiplicó creando una tormenta de aguijonazos que acabaron con todos los enemigos que se interponían en mi camino.

Sin vestigios aparentes de mi estado de flaqueza, nuevamente estaba en el centro del templo en la zona donde antes estuvo la tarima con el trono, todo a mí alrededor había quedado desierto pero la bruma aun permanecía. "¿Te crees que esto ha terminado?", surgió la voz de MM que tendría algo más preparado, "No puedes matar lo que ya está muerto; los demonios del infierno son imperecederos vendrán una y otra vez a por aquel que les ha descontrolado su habitad.". Su amenaza se realizó cuando nuevamente las sombras aparecían por las columnas en dirección al techo, parecía que tuvieran que esperar un poco para poder tomar forma material.

Esta experiencia y la que había sufrido recientemente en el universo de Virgo me dio una nueva idea para defenderme; si el misterioso ser que buscaban era al monstruo negro, girando sobre mí mismo reclamé mi manto protector totalmente quedándome íntegramente al descubierto y sin defensa. Fue cuando por fin tuve algo de suerte pues parecía como si ningún enemigo me reconociera, las sombras no adoptaban forma material y se mantenían rondando por toda la sala por las columnas y techo.

Si no llevaba el manto puesto nadie era capaz de reconocerme, los habitantes del inframundo odiaban a aquel que de negro vistiera, entendía que era participe importante en la interrupción de la corriente natural de la vida igualmente del estorbo de Atenea.

"Ser deforme ¿Quién eres?". Las sombras, que no paraban de acecharme desconcertadas de que no fuera la presa que buscaban, desaparecieron tras la nueva aparición de la voz de mi rival aunque la bruma permanecía. "Posees la técnica de aquel mártir, un valiente pecador cuyo nombre fue prohibido pronunciar y que marco el inicio de la etapa más oscura del Santuario.". De repente apareció justo delante mía sin pretensión de atacarme parecía como si quisiera observarme directamente.

"Eres tu…." Parecía haberme reconocido y me miraba amistosamente sin inmutarse ante mi grotesco estado, llegando incluso a tocar mi boca completamente sellada con sus manos aun con las garras violetas emergentes, pero estas desaparecieron a medida que me acariciaba y su mirada se volvía menos agresiva. Era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba directamente el cuerpo sin violencia en mucho tiempo y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"Te busque por el inframundo tratando de ayudarte pero Atenea te mando a un lugar donde yo no tenía acceso, lo siento." Volviendo de su estado de curiosidad se separó de mí dándome la espalda seguro de que no le iba a atacar.

- Supongo que has vuelto en busca que venganza, más tú no puedes ser el famoso monstruo negro, que nadie se creer que exista. – llegando hasta el centro de la sala se dio la vuelta y su cosmos se encendió fuertemente. – No me quedan ganas de seguir luchando por una causa perdida. ¿Te crees que tuvimos suerte al permanecer vivos? Atenea, esa bruja enloquecida, si nadie lo remedia estaremos a su lado hasta el fin de los días.

Sus garras violetas aparecieron nuevamente y como consecuencia yo me protegí invocando mi manto protector. Acariciando una de las columnas de la casa las aruñó dejando las marcas de las cuales como si de cangrena se tratar un líquido negro fue agrietando todo el pilar hacia arriba abajo para luego extenderse por toda la estructura del templo pudriéndolo.

– Desgraciadamente no puedo dejarte pasar sin luchar, me han amenazado con quitarme lo que más quiero si no impido tu avance y si no defendido a la diosa y si no triunfas en tu lucha esta me buscará en el averno para castigarme. – observaba como su casa se desquebrajaba por su propia acción. – Odio esta morada, ha sido testigo de una historia que no debe conocerse y que espero llevarme conmigo en mi muerte.

Esquivando los primeros cascotes que caían del techo, MM no se imaginaba que yo averiguaría todo lo que quisiera de su vida una vez lo matara y que cualquier historia me sería revelada sin que pudiera impedirlo. No quedaba nada más que abatirle antes de que mis fuerzas desaparecieran así que me abalancé sobre él tratando de golpearle con una "Aguja Escarlata", pero después de todo el esfuerzo mi velocidad ahora era bastante lenta; el golpe directo a su torso fue sujetado con una única mano y retorció mi brazo haciéndome caer arrodillado.

"Vas a tener que esforzarte más." Me dijo acercándose a mi capuchón. "Así no conseguirás nada más que hacer el ridículo." Con una fuerte patada me lanzó por los aires y sin esperar ni un segundo aplicó tres golpes a modo de vigorosos zarpados que de no haber tenido mi capa protectora ahora mismo tendría las viseras esparcidas por todos lados. Solo sintiendo que me zarandeaban de un lado a otro acabé estrellándome contra una columna la cual se vino abajo fácilmente pues lo que estaba pudriendo la casa la estaba convirtiendo en un castillo de naipes.

Derrotado y extenuado permanecía tumbado entre los escombros cuando de repente sentí como si todas mis dudas personales dejaran de tener interés y perdía la noción de la realidad. El tiempo que había pasado sin alimentarme me estaba haciendo perder el control sobre mí mismo.

Sin saber cómo estaba perdiendo la conciencia, sentía como si ya no reconociera a aquel caballero que esperaba, honorablemente, que me repusiera para continuar la contienda. De entre toda la penumbra del ruinoso templo solo veía su espíritu enardecido por un poder afectivo que lo convertía en todo un foco de energía dorada. No podía creer como si mi personalidad se estuviera quedando dormida llegando a pensar que había llegado el final de mi viaje. Solo notaba como si visión se oscureciera hasta el punto de no ver nada y quedar inconsciente.

**Nuestra criatura ha quedado involuntariamente dormida, sometida por su falta de fuerzas ha perdido la conciencia y cree que es su fin cuando nada más lejos de esa pretensión se ha acercado. Mucho tiempo ha pasado sin comer y tras el largo tiempo aplicado en el anterior universo sus fuerzas se han agotado dando poder al ser que le hemos implantado dentro. Algo salvaje, brutal y sanguinario vive en su interior que se ha apropiado de la mitad de los poderes absorbidos, el cual no sabe de combates honorables ni de formalidades, un ser que solo busca auto perpetuarse esperando el momento por el que ha sido creado. **

¡Por los dioses!, ¿qué ha pasado? He recuperado la vista justo en el momento en el que mi mano está atravesando el cuerpo de mi enemigo y su alma estaba pasando a formar parte de la mía. ¿Qué había hecho?, horrorizado me quede al ver como la cara moribunda de MM estaba grotescamente desgarrada y su cuerpo no estaba en mejor estado. Con su armadura destrozada su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de zarpados y le faltaba un brazo por el que perdía muchísima sangre.

Me llene de temor al ver lo que había hecho sin tener voluntad de ello y mirando a mí alrededor pude observar como del Templo de Cáncer solo quedaban algunos pocos escombros. Estaba en la mitad de lo que antes fue la casa en aquella enorme oquedad. El portal había aparecido y su brillo aumentaba a medida que la vida de aquel pobre desgraciado expiraba.

Temía pero quería ver como las cosas se habían desbocado a esa situación. ¿Tan peligroso era mi ayuno que me había hecho cometer tal barbaridad? Mi manto se había extendido hasta el lugar donde había quedado el brazo extirpado de mi rival y lo devoraba sin haberme pedido permiso previo.

Todos aquellos sentimientos contradictorios cesaron cuando comencé a sentir el orgasmo de estar consumiendo una nueva alma y su poder se unía al mío sin remedio. Olvidando las penas y dejándome llevar por el goce abracé el cuerpo fundiendo mi manto con él absorbiéndolo totalmente dejando la coraza completamente vacía, la cual se desmaterializó en luz dorada y desapareció del lugar como una estrella fugaz.

Al volver a tomar el control de la situación empecé a notar como llegaba el final de la existencia de aquel universo; se desvanecía siendo engullido por el portal. De lo alto de la oquedad la bruma que estaba en las costas entraba atraída por el poder de absorción y las paredes vibraban a la vez que se desquebrajaban y de repente se rompieron en enormes cascotes que se desintegraban una vez se acercaban al aro de energía acuática por el que desaparecía para siempre.

En aquellos momentos sabía que debía pasar al otro lado pronto, pero me daba igual quedar atrapado en el limbo, no me iba a marchar de allí hasta no ver que había pasado. Así que aprovechando el tiempo que me quedara y de pie frente a portal luminoso me dejé llevar por el as de luz violeta que era la vida del caballero de oro al que no pude rendirle ni la menor despedida. Insólitamente lo primero que vi al entrar en sus recuerdos fue la cara de Afrodita de Piscis, el cual guardaba como el mejor de sus secretos.

**¡Maldición! ahora no debe perder el tiempo, si no cruza al otro lado lo perderemos para siempre. Si debemos usar la fuerza la emplearemos pero este camino no se detendrá aquí, la historia debe continuar. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. **

Desde los ojos de Mascará Mortal pude ver como algo muy oscuro le había atacado, pero no me dejaron tiempo para observarlo con claridad pues mis visiones se vieron interrumpidas por algo externo que me hizo volver a la realidad.

En el mundo real poco quedaba del universo de Cáncer y note como mi manto se había ramificado en cuatro extremidades las cuales estaban aferradas al aro metálico y tiraban de mí arrastrándome hacia él. Como un muñeco sin voluntad fui obligado a salir del submundo infernal atravesando el conducto de energía acuática antes de que hubiera quedado atrapado en la nada.

Por el trayecto me acordé de algo que me dijo mi misterioso similar, que no me fiara de Las Parcas, que eran sibilinas. Acciones como esa me hicieron desconfiar de aquellas que me sacaron del infierno con tan nobles intenciones.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Aparecí nuevamente en las escaleras de ascensión a otro de los templos del zodiaco, otra vez más en aquel inicio de caminos en el que podría elegir destino. El reloj del Santuario aun marcaba el inicio de la hora de Virgo. Nada más tomar forma y recordar la clase de ser que me convertía sin perdía el conocimiento trate por todos los medios quitarme aquel manto negro pero sin ningún éxito. Tiraba del arrancándomelo de la piel pero éste, una vez en el suelo disolviéndose en estado acuoso, retornaba como un imán a su lugar. Como un loco trataba de despojarme de aquel sub demonio en forma de oscura protección, pero tuve que desistir a los pocos minutos.

Mi abominable acompañante me iba a seguir allá donde fuera tomando el control de mi cuerpo si me flaqueaban las fuerzas, debía tener especial cuidado en eso y por supuesto que si mi misión tiene éxito les preguntaré a mis señoras el porqué de aquel parásito en mí.

**Fuimos traicionadas una vez, dos no lo consentiremos. Eso será todo lo que de nuestros labios salgan si ese encuentro alguna vez se produce. Pero ahora no dispone de tiempo para dilaciones. Que continúe a donde más le plazca. **

Mirando a los portales siguientes, los cuales brillaban con mucha intensidad, decidí averiguar un poco la vida de Santo de Cáncer. Así que el brillo de su esencia emergió a la vez que me introducía en los recuerdos de éste.

El haz de luz violeta que representaba su vida a medida que retrocedía en el tiempo se volvía más turbulento. Había momentos en su vida que se había comportado como un autentico asesino, pero sus motivaciones fueron debidas a una infancia nada afable que lo convirtieron en un autentico monstruo sediento de sangre. Multitud de homicidios hicieron de su templo un lugar realmente tétrico donde las caras de sus víctimas se hallaban como trofeo de sus victorias.

Pero eso no me interesó demasiado, su pasado más violento se vio purificado por la aparición de la autentica Atenea mientras viajaba a la tierra de los muertos tras su combate con el Dragón en la lucha de las doce casas. Ella le perdono sus pecados y apaciguó su alma de los tormentos del pasado con ese acto de clemencia juró protegerla y respetarla de por toda la eternidad.

Así surgió un nuevo Máscara Mortal, de gran nobleza y honor. Directamente fui al día de su resurrección, en el que abría los ojos en el estanque de tranquilas aguas en el que la diosa traía de vuelta a sus Santos sin ningún orden aparente. Al abrir los ojos con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, se hallaba abrazado por los brazos de la jovencita la cual le sonreía con cariño.

- Bienvenido al mundo de nuevo, mi Caballero más rebelde. – le decía muy gracioso la diosa a medida que le acariciaba la cara, mojándosela con el agua purificadora del estanque.

- Atenea ¿Por qué me has devuelto a la vida? – preguntaba lleno de pesares. – Merezco un castigo por todos mis errores pasados… aunque me perdonaras seguro que hay miles de almas en pena que no están tan dispuestas como tú de darme igual clemencia.

- Demuéstrales que has cambiado, enmienda tus faltas con nuevos actor de gran nobleza, así saldarás tu deuda con aquellos a los que eliminaste en el pasado.

- A partir de ahora siempre haré lo correcto mi señora. – tras eso se incorporó y se puso en pie mirando su alrededor, no estaban en el Santuario, sino en uno de los parajes del inframundo.

El estanque de agua pura, luminosa y cristalina estaba situada en una gruta a los pies de una montaña en la que un pequeño oasis brotaba a su alrededor. Todo ello en mitad de las inmensas tierras inhóspitas de la llanura de los muertos. Un portal circular parecido al que ahora hay dentro de las casas de los Santos de Oro estaba ahí para trasportarlo a donde debía estar.

- Atraviesa el umbral y espera mis órdenes, una vez estéis todos de vuelta tengo una misión especial que sólo tú podrás llevar a cabo.

Entró por aquel pórtico apareciendo en su templo: la majestuosa casa de Cáncer en la que sobre la cama de sus aposentos estaban las túnicas oficiales de los santos de Oro para que se las pusiera. Allí espero paciente a que llegaran nuevas órdenes. Con el paso de las horas comenzó a impacientarse un poco, a las afueras de su morada ya era noche cerrada y no habían llegado noticias. Pero a lo lejos unos pasos comenzaron a sonar indicando que alguien se aproximaba a su posición.

Curioso de quién se pudiera tratar, esperó a que apareciese tras la puerta aquél que venía a visitarlo y cuando ésta se abrió, una sonrisa se le iluminó en la cara al ver a Afrodita de Piscis quien había venido a ver. Sin cortarse un segundo, lo abrazó con todas sus ganas, alzándolo y dándole vueltas por toda la instancia.

- Que alegría verte de nuevo amigo mío. – lo abrazaba espachurrándolo contra su pecho.

- ¿Hola? ¿Máscara Mortal? No estoy seguro que lo hayan traído, tal vez a otro con su aspecto pues éste no se comportaría de esta manera.

- Calla idiota que soy yo. – lo soltaba manteniendo las formas. – Pero un nuevo yo, más justo, más noble y más de todo lo bueno que se pueda imaginar…. – realmente estaba eufórico de que la primera persona que hubiera visto fuera la del doceavo caballero.

- Mmmmm joe que pena, a mí siempre me han atraído los chicos malos. – tras ese comentario los dos se echaron a reír a carcajadas y tras recuperar el aliento continuó su conversación. – Atenea ya está en su templo y nos llama a todos a su presencia.

Me resultaba curioso ver lo cargado de buenas intenciones que había vuelto de averno. Lástima que las cosas se fueran corrompiendo con el tiempo. Avancé solamente un poco en el conducto de luz, saltándome la reunión de todos los Santos los cuales estaban totalmente contentos de volver a verse. La había visto en todas las vivencias de mis antiguas victimas oficiales, pero no había nada de relevancia en ella como para detenerme a obsérvala.

Atravesando unos pocos días volví a un encuentro personal que tuvo con la diosa en la cámara del trono. Ella estaba escoltada por Shura de Capricornio y por Seiya de Pegaso, pero ambos se marcharon de la sala por petición de la chica dejándolos solos, como grandes amigos los dos caballeros le estrecharon la mano antes de salir de la instancia diciéndole cómicamente "Suerte tío, hoy no está de muy buen humor." Se lo dijeron como si fuera a recibir una reprimenda.

- No le hagas caso a esos idiotas, solo dicen cosas para meterte miedo. – le dijo sujetándole el brazo, caminando hasta el trono. – Máscara, necesito que te ocupes de un gran cometido….

- Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré, mi señora. – respondió totalmente dispuesto a desempeñar lo que quisiera que ordenase.

- Te nombro regente del submundo. – con su energía materializaba una pluma de águila hecha en oro. – Alguien tiene que cerciorarse de que aquellas tierras no se descontrolen al no tener a nadie quien las custodie. Con esta pluma serás capaz de entrar en la cámara de los destinos, sólo tienes que dejarla allí y ella sola sabrá que hacer, no seas malo y mandes al infierno a alguien que no le corresponde, deja que actúe sola que se gobierna bien.

- ¿Con esto se puede condenar al infierno a cualquier alma? – preguntó extrañado. – No deberías depositarla usted misma, mi señora, en su lugar.

- Es la pluma de uno de los tres jueces del infierno, aquel que dictaminaba las sentencias. Quien esta pluma empuñe gobierna el destino de las almas. – se la depositaba en las manos con cariño. - El inframundo ya me tiene bastante rencor al confinar a su señor como para que sea yo misma quien la devuelva; quiero firmar la paz con ese lugar. No obstante, en ti puede que vea el regidor que necesita para su normal funcionamiento.

Asistiendo con la cabeza sujetó aquel poderoso objeto. Tras una reverencia a su señora de despedida, abrió un portal espacio temporal para llegar a la fuente amarilla trasportándose a sus nuevos dominios y los exploró por completo. Sin la necesidad de ir con la coraza dorada puesta, pues no quedaba nada que se atreviera a atacarle, no dejó lugar sin escudriñar, desde las interminables llanuras de las tierras etéreas hasta los diferentes tipos de infiernos todo era fascinante para él. Realmente disfrutaba de su cometido pues un titulo de esa envergadura es que confiaban plenamente en sus actitudes.

Por donde quiera que fuera se encontraba con seres demoniacos, se podrían considerar los auténticos nómadas del inframundo, entre otros oscuras sombras, seres colosales de deforme aspecto que tenían fama de ser poderosos videntes y ninfas infernales de gran belleza pero de afilados colmillos, más éstos al ver que en su mano portaba la pluma lo ignoraban por competo.

Su límite fue el muro de los lamentos, el lugar donde todos los Santos Dorados nos inmolamos, creando un orificio por el cual los caballeros de bronce prosiguieron su lucha contra el dios Hades. Ese lugar estaba tétricamente desierto y silencioso, tanto que un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al asomarse a la enorme oquedad producida. No podía ir más allá, al no estar bañado en la sangre de la diosa, pero aquel orificio daba lugar a una oscuridad fría y estéril que llenaría de pavor al más valiente de los Santos.

Al no notar nada en especial comenzó a marcharse hacia la puerta de salida aunque en una de las figuras que adornaba el lugar, la cual era reflectante pudo ver deformemente que sentado en el agujero del muro se encontraba lo que parecía ser más de una figura humana, al menos dos o tres seres. Sobresaltado se dio la vuelta, comprobando que no había nadie en aquella sala. Otra vez se acercó al orificio en el muro, analizándolo en estado de guardia por si aparecía cualquier cosa, pero nada más paso y tuvo marchar para cumplir con el primer cometido encargado de la diosa.

Una vez en la tan famosa Cámara del Destino, en la que yo había estado antes en el transitar del universo de Virgo. Donde el libro de las almas estaba en el pedestal con su balanza, también con las piezas de plomo y de oro y las sub-puertas que daban a los destinos posibles. Abrió el libro de las almas y dejo sobre él la pluma dorada, la cual por su punta comenzó a derramar tinta por si sola escribiendo los nombres de los fallecidos hasta el momento para que el ciclo de las almas siguiera su curso en un constante curso de vida, muerte, castigo o recompensa, reconversión y vuelta a nacer.

Todo estaba como se suponía que debía estar, así que se marchó cerrando con cuidado la puerta con la intención de sellarla para siempre, pero algo le detuvo pues como si de una o varias presencias invisibles se trataran sintió que atravesaron su cuerpo, entrando ilegalmente en aquella recamara. De nuevo entró sin temor esperando a que, si había pasado alguien al interior, se diera a conocer, pero por mucho que trato de encontrar algún rastro de cosmos o de vida no dio con nada y la estancia era bastante pequeña como para que alguien se ocultara. Sin embargo, una intuición le hizo no dejar la pluma allí y tras esperar a que terminara de escribir los nombres de los difuntos y su destino, la recogió llevándosela consigo. "Creo que puede esperar un poco más a que se gobierne por sí sola." Pensó preocupado de que si alguien estuviera allí y lo sellaba dentro de la recamara podría causar un verdadero cataclismo.

**El presentimiento de Mascara Mortal fue de lo más acertado pues de haberlo hecho en aquel momento ahora mismo el presente hubiera sido radicalmente opuesto al es ahora, no obstante su siguiente acción no fue tan acertada. **

Volviendo a las llanuras etéreas se encontró con la montaña y el oasis donde se les había rescatado a todos. Ahora el portal de salida estaba cerrado justo al lado del estanque de aguas luminosas de unos tres metros de diámetro, al asomarse a la orilla podía notar que al centro no parecía tener fondo, sólo se hacía pie en los bordes y a continuación parecía haber un abismo eterno. Al lado en el aro metálico que había servido de trasporte a la tierra de los vivos, acarició su estructura metálica haciendo que ésta reaccionara con su cosmos y abriera el portal otra vez, dejando ver al otro lado el último lugar donde se había trasportado que nada más y nada menos era el palacio principal del Santuario.

Atravesándolo se encontró en aquel enorme salón donde se habían reunido todos tras su vuelta a la vida y tras él la energía trasportadora seguía abierta, con su poder la cerró por si acaso alguien más le seguía por aquel lugar, pero cuando por fin la colapso en si misma pudo notar un perfume a flores que se había generado tras la mini explosión del portal. Extrañado por eso, fue directo a presencia de la diosa para comentarles sus dudas de que el averno estuviera tan dispuesto a hacer las paces con ella como quisiera esperar.

Recorriendo los pasillos del palacete se encontró con Shura otra vez, quien se extraño de cómo había llegado a aquel lugar sin que lo hubiese detectado. Tras explicarle lo sucedido, ambos se fueron en presencia de la diosa, la cual estaba con Dohko de Libra estudiando las reformas arquitectónicas que se podría hacer al santuario para modernizarlo.

- Atenea hay algo que me preocupa seriamente… - nada más llegar ante ella se arrodillo, pero esta no dejo que se postrara y lo levantó rápidamente abrazándolo con ternura.

- Por favor Máscara no te arrodilles cada vez que me veas, que me vas a ser creer alguien importante. – le picó graciosamente el ojo. - ¿Qué te preocupa?

- Tras el Muro de los Lamentos no había nada más que Hades, Tánatos e Hipnos… ¿verdad? He sentido una presencia sentada en el muro pero no sé si son cosas del Inframundo o son de verdad. – no quiso contarle por donde había vuelto al mundo de los vivos.

- En teoría no debería quedar nada en esas profundidades…. – estaba pensativa, como si estuviera rememorando el listado de enemigos derrotados. – En teoría hemos confinado a todas las deidades, no deberían quedar enemigos y si quedan serán de un poder tan bajo que ni vale la pena preocuparse por ellos…. Pero si tanto te preocupa…. – tras chasquear los dedos una potente llamarada surgió de aquel lugar, apareciendo Ikki de Fénix tras el fuego. – Sois los dos que más conocéis el infierno así que seréis los dos encargados de evaluar posibles enemigos.

- Te ayudare en lo que necesites, he recorrido tantas veces esas tierras que no me guarda ningún secreto. – le apretaba su mano con fuerza, símbolo de una alianza entre ambos para mantener la paz en el sub mundo.

Tras aquellas palabras ambos caballeros materializaron sus armaduras por si se encontraban con algo no deseado y se marcharon del templo principal pasando otra vez por el salón principal, el cual seguía sin que se notara nada de aquel extraño aroma que había surgido tras la desaparición del portal. Miraba a todos lados por si algo se hubiera colado a la vez que él, pero no había ni rastro de presencias y se juró jamás volver por aquel lugar, es más, luego enterró el portal en mitad de la llanura para que nadie lo encontrara.

Una vez los dos en el inframundo fueron directos al muro, donde Ikki quien sí lo podía atravesar, exploró aquella zona vetada para el Santo de Cáncer, pero salió sin nada que sospechar, le contó que lo único que había encontrado tras aquel tabique era un enorme jardín tan inmenso con flores de dispares colores que se perdían en el horizonte.

Tras eso ambos llegaron a la cámara del Destino donde le explicó también sus preocupaciones con aquella sala. Tras examinarla con detenimiento y no notar nada raro en ella, puso la pluma sobre el libro que continuó escribiendo sola.

- No pienso dejar esta pluma aquí sola. – dijo, sentándose en un lateral de la estancia. – Me quedare aquí cada día para que escriba todo lo que le plazca y volver a llevármela. Por un momento sentí que alguien se había colado aquí dentro.

- Piensas bajar aquí cada día para eso… aquí no hay nadie. Piénsalo: si hubiera alguna presencia por minúscula que fuera la detectaríamos.

- Tal vez tengas razón. – dejó la pluma sobre el libro y los dos salieron de allí cerrando la puerta despacio por si acaso volvían a tener tal presentimiento pero esta vez nada sucedió y se selló para siempre. – Esta vez la cosa está bien… nada más podrá entrar ahí, al menos hasta que vuelva a aparecer uno de los jueces del infierno.

- O a menos que alguien sea capaz de entrar desde el otro lado de las seis puertas que hay dentro. – aquellas palabras dejaron seco al santo dorado y lleno de temores. – Pero ambos sabemos que es totalmente imposible, es un conducto de salida no de entrada. – Ikki lo había dicho bromeando sin imaginar que su broma había dejado muy preocupado al mayor.

**Rememoramos ese día como el más triste de nuestras posibles elecciones, pues fue el día en el que fuimos traicionadas. Digamos que aquel momento fue en el que todos los jugadores de la partida perdieron el rumbo de su estrategia y tuvimos que replantearnos los siguientes movimientos partiendo de cero. **

Los días pasaron, las semanas pasaron y los meses pasaron sin que diariamente ambos caballeros descendieran al averno por cualquier señal de peligro, pero nada más notaron y el suceso quedó como una anécdota curiosa de un recién llegado al cargo de regidor del Hades. Pero aun así, la idea de que lo que le perturbó en el inframundo le hubiera seguido a través del portal al interior del santuario seguía muy presente en el Santo de Cáncer.

Al retornar siempre a la misma hora al mundo de los vivos, a eso de las nueve de la noche, en su templo siempre lo estaba esperando Afrodita para ir luego juntos a disfrutar de la cena en comuna que se organizaba cada noche en el palacio principal. Luego, cansado, volvía a su aposento en la cuarta casa del zodiaco, siempre acompañado por el sueco, el cual tras una larga conversación cada noche lo dejaba solo para que se aseara y descansara.

Pero una noche en concreto la cosa fue diferente, el día había sido especialmente largo para ambos santos pues aquel día el Inframundo estaba un poco agitado por disputas entre sus nómadas. Ambos tuvieron que aplicarse a fondo para apaciguar la contienda y restablecer el orden, pero aquello lo había dejado exhausto y al retornar al mundo real no tenía ninguna gana de comer ni de caminar por todo el santuario para una cena en comuna. Pero como siempre estaba esperándole su inseparable compañero de tertulia.

- Si no te importa, creo que me voy a dar una ducha y me voy a meter en la cama… estoy totalmente reventado hoy y creo que me va a sentar mejor el descanso que la cena.

- No te preocupes amigo mío, no todos los días sube la misma gente a cenar. Seguro que por una vez que no subas no pasará nada. – le acariciaba la cara suavemente, aquello relajaba al italiano tanto que tuvo que reprimir una erección involuntaria. – Tienes aspecto de cansado y lo mejor que te vendrá ahora es darte un baño.

Tras aquello y un tímido beso en la mejilla, lo dejó para que descansara. Una vez solo, se dirigió a la ducha, desnudándose y metiéndose en la bañera para darse una ducha de abundante vapor. Se acariciaba la cara justo donde le había tocado el santo de Piscis recordando su suave tacto y lo que había conseguido al tocarle. Sin darse cuenta estaba teniendo una severa erección y al mirar su miembro duro, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como unas manos conocidas lo abrazaban detrás de él.

- ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Si te excusan a ti por no ir creo que a mí también me lo podrán perdonar. – Afrodita de piscis acariciaba todo el torso de su compañero bajando descaradamente sin disimular a donde quería llegar. – Creo que lo que necesitas es que te hagan el amor….

Ambos desnudos y mojados se abrazaron fundiéndose en un beso profundo. No había sentido nada tan placentero en la vida y quería disfrutarlo totalmente. Las caricias que le daba le hacían sentirse en el cielo, despejando su alma de miedos y temores. Sin parar de besarse salieron mojados de la ducha y se tumbaron en la cama en el que italiano estaba acostado boca arriba y sobre él se sentó su compañero llevando su pene erecto hasta su esfínter anal penetrándose y moviéndose suavemente para hacerle disfrutar.

El ritmo de aquel baile se volvió más frenético a medida que ambos llegaban al clímax de su encuentro, el peliazul acostado le acariciaba el torso a su amante mientras sentía que estaba a punto de eyacular. No pudo reprimir sus palabras y soltó lo que sentía en aquel momento.

- Te quiero, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

- Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que serías el hombre de mi vida. – se movía frenéticamente víctima de un placer inmenso.

- Cásate conmigo….

- ¡Sí! – respondió sin dudarlo un segundo antes de que ambos culminaran su encuentro y quedaran abrazados, extenuados. – Me casaré contigo. - Tras aquello se tumbaron uno al lado del otro, abrazándose, dándose calor mutuo y se quedaron dormidos, el italiano abrazando al sueco como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar.

¿Por qué había visto esa escena si no tenía nada de particular? Un sentimiento de envidia me asaltó al ver lo felices que eran en aquellos momentos. Aunque para mi gusto puede que un poco apresurado por la petición y confirmación de matrimonio.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó tranquilo en su cama aun desnudo abrazando a su compañero, aunque en la puerta de su habitación esperaba de pie Ikki, que lo había venido a buscar para su ronda diaria, pero al verlo así de relajado con las manos le hizo una señal de que se tomara el día libre, que él se ocuparía del inframundo, así que se trasportó al Hades, dejándole disfrutar del día.

Tras despertarse y darse los buenos días con otro encuentro sexual, ambos siguieron con su promesa de casarse llegado el momento, pero prefirieron esperar a anunciarlo en su debido momento. Salieron del Templo de Cáncer cuando se encontraron con un gran revuelo en los corredores del Santuario. No tardaron mucho en enterarse de que habían encontrado los documentos milenarios y Atenea estaba eufórica estudiándolos.

Con mucha curiosidad tras dejar a Afrodita en el templo de Piscis fue al despacho personal de la diosa a informarse de donde habían salido esos documentos. Tras tocar la puerta al entrar en su sala particular se encontró con todas los pergaminos sobre la mesa y ella leyéndolos con sumo interés; a su lado estaba Seiya, organizándole los documentos por fecha de escritura. Increíblemente todos aquellos papiros estaban impregnados en ese aroma a flores que había notado algunos meses atrás. La chica lo saludo cordialmente invitándole a tomar asiento.

- Atenea ¿se puede saber donde habéis encontrado estos escritos?

- En la atalaya donde reposaban los restos de Shion de Aries. Algunos están escritos de su puño y letra; anoche de repente tuve un presentimiento… como si el mismísimo Shion me dijera que había algo interesante en aquel lugar y tras inspeccionarlo di con ellos. Son toda la historia de las anteriores guerras Santas, aparte de contener información valiosa sobre normas de convivencia y moral.

- ¿No os extraña que nadie supiera de esa existencia?

- La verdad es que debería de haberlos tenido hace mucho tiempo… ¿sabías que antiguamente mis Santos eran completamente castos? Todos se comprometían a casarse conmigo espiritualmente. – aquello le sentó como un jarro de agua fría.

- Creo que son normas un poco anticuadas para los tiempos que vivimos… ¿no creéis?

- Si anticuadas son… pero…. – se quedó mirando el vacío como si por un segundo se hubiera abstraído del mundo. – Pero Máscara Mortal… en las anteriores guerras Santas nadie me había traicionado… todos me eran leales hasta la muerte. Más con los tiempos modernos ha surgido rebeliones internas como las que tanto tú como Saga y algunos más organizaron para matarme de recién nacida. – su tono de voz ya no era tan amable como antes.

- Suponía que me habíais perdonado por aquello mi señora… veo que alguna rencilla aun queda en voz. – agachaba la cabeza y se marchaba bastante abatido.

- Tu ocúpate de lo que se te ha encargado, mantén el orden en el Hades que yo haré lo mismo para este lugar. Puede que sea eso lo que necesite, normas tradicionales… cosas cotidianas nada de pensamientos modernos y nuevas tendencias.

Tras la reunión se marcho muy preocupado, un presentimiento de que una parte de aquella mujer ya no era la diosa amable y cariñosa que lo había rescatado. Parecía como si se hubiera vuelto un poco más arisca con el paso de los meses. Lamentándolo mucho, tuvo que informar de eso a su comprometido para que ambos llevaran su relación lo más discretamente posible hasta que los acontecimientos sucedieran con el tiempo.

La principal consecuencia de esa conversación es que empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, aprovechando todo lo posible la legalidad de su unión por si acaso y dejó un poco de lado sus obligaciones en el sub mundo, dejándole todo el peso al caballero del Fénix quien, tras explicarle la situación, no opuso ningún reparo en encargarse por un tiempo como regente del infierno.

Encuentros a escondidas, cosas discretas que organizaban cada noche sin evitar sus reuniones en comuna como todos hasta entonces, pero que con el paso del tiempo, por la actitud cada vez más cambiante de la diosa, menos Santos subían a cenar con ella. Hasta que el día que decretó sus dos primeras leyes: la de la Castidad y la de la Fidelidad Fiel. Nunca olvidará el día en que fueron proclamadas, pues entre todos los allí presentes se causó un gran revuelo.

Todos fueron llamados a presencia de la deidad y fueron sorprendidos con el dictamen de aquellas normas, no lo sabían pero habían asistido a su boda espiritual con ella, condenándose a una vida de soledad y obediencia perpetua. La joven fue dando la mano a cada uno de sus leales Santos, tanto hombres como mujeres, todos ellos debían besarle la mano en señal de su unión sagrada. El italiano permaneció fuerte cuando llego su turno e hizo lo que se suponía que debía hacer: aceptar la unión; pero al ver como en el turno de su compañero éste lo hizo derramando algunas lágrimas, su corazón se derrumbó por completo aunque físicamente no lo pareciera.

- ¿Lloras Afrodita? – le preguntó secándole sus lágrimas. – ¿Son de felicidad tus lagrimas?

- Me habéis leído el pensamiento mi señora…. – manteniendo el tipo no se dejó delatar. – Nunca he sido más feliz de lo que soy ahora.

- Yo os haré felices a todos… os lo prometo. Mi amor es tan grande que da cabida a todo hombre, mujer y niño de este lugar. Ahora marchad a vuestros templos y orad por mí, esa será nuestra luna de miel.

Destrozado, aquella noche iba a ser la primera en mucho tiempo que durmieran separados. Máscara ansiaba que todo lo que había sucedido fuese producto de un mal sueño; no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando y más aun no daba crédito de cómo el sueco aparecía otra vez en su casa desobedeciendo las leyes.

- No puedo vivir sin ti, te quiero y aun quiero casarme contigo. – le dijo llorando amargamente.

- Vas a tener que soportarlo y olvidar nuestro compromiso. – él sabía que seguir así no le haría más que traer problemas. – He adquirido un deber con la diosa y lo voy a cumplir cueste lo que cueste. – aunque esas palabras lo destrozaron interiormente, tenía que hacerle daño para que obedeciera las ordenes para mantenerlo a salvo. – Vete a tu Templo como se te ha ordenado, lo nuestro fue sólo sexo pero ya el juego debe terminar.

- ¿Así que fue solo sexo? – se secaba las lagrimas. – Jamás pensé que fueses tan cobarde. – Tras aquello se separaron y no se volvieron a hablar hasta mucho más adelante.

**Los seres humanos se hacen daños menores para evitar otros mayores, con todo el dolor de su alma Máscara Mortal puso a salvo a Afrodita de Piscis al menos por el momento, pues a éste el destino le tenía reservado un desafortunado encuentro. **

Los días siguientes volvió a sus labores de regidor del averno, en el que no encontraba ni rastro del caballero del Fénix. Sentía su presencia en el lugar, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar. Las semanas pasaron y las leyes se endurecieron, cometiéndose los primeros ajusticiamientos bastante crueles. Aquello hizo querer aun más aislarse de su amado para protegerlo y pasaba cada vez más tiempo en sus dominios.

Con respecto a su compañero de trabajo a veces se lo encontraba por el santuario, pero nunca le decía donde estaba cuando bajaba al Hades. Éste solo le respondía que estaba mejor ahí abajo que en el mundo de los vivos. La soledad cada vez era más palpable entre todos los habitantes del recinto sagrado, preferían estar solos a verse comprometiendo a alguien.

Lamentablemente llegó el día en el que apresaron a mi persona original, aquel momento se encontraban en las llanuras de la fuente amarilla, cuando de repente sintió que el Fénix estaba muy cerca de él y supuso que podría estar en el cálido estanque de aguas cristalinas donde volvieron a la vida. Acercándose cauteloso, podía escuchar las risas del caballero y algún que otro gemido de placer de lo que parecía ser una mujer.

Agazapado entre la maleza del oasis pudo ver como estaba fornicando dentro del agua con una mujer joven de pálida piel y de pelo largo negro sedoso, estaba en éxtasis y la sujetaba fuertemente. Ésta a su vez no paraba de gemir, se podía suponer que era una de las ninfas infernales que lo había seducido. Moviéndose sobre él lo tenía completamente fuera de sí y con un mordisco en su pectoral comenzó a brotarle la sangre, pero esto ni le preocupó y seguía como loco de placer, la ninfa bebía su sangre mientras el macho eyaculaba en su interior.

Al pensar que se estaba pasando de la raya bebiendo la sangre del Fénix, salió de donde se encontraba sobresaltándolos a ambos, ella en un segundo se sumergió en el agua perdiéndose en el fondo. Caminando hasta la orilla en la que aún seguía a medio sumergir, se detuvo justo delante esperando una explicación.

- ¿Con que esto es lo que hacías al bajar al averno? No creo que cepillarte a las ninfas sea bueno para tu salud. – le daba un poco igual lo que hiciera pues éste sabía la relación que él tenía con Afrodita y no había dicho nada a nadie.

- Qué sabrás tu lo que es bueno para mi salud. – decía agotado saliendo del agua con la marca del mordisco aun en su pecho. – Mejor es estar aquí disfrutando de los placeres de la carne que ahí arriba a merced de la soledad que nos brinda la diosa.

- Bueno, no creo que sea saludable follar con esa si pierdes tanta sangre con cada relación sexual que mantienes. El tiempo que he observado le ha dado para tomarse un buen trago. ¿Qué saca ella bebiéndose tu sangre?

- No lo sé, pero me pone mucho. El sexo con ella es una delicia y se mueve que es una locura, me tiene completamente enamorado.

- Sabrás que estas pecando contra la voluntad de la diosa ¿no?

- Las leyes las cumplo en el mundo de los vivos… aquí no hay ley que valga.

Tras aquel encuentro caminaron juntos exponiendo sus temores ante el constante cambio de actitud de la diosa sin sacar nada en claro cuando llegaron al poblado de los deformes videntes, los cuales estaban todos aglomerados frente a un gran muro de piedra liso en el que estampaban sus visiones. Era una raza de seres bastante torpes y estúpidos, pero su poder de clarividencia era bastante poderoso, podrían predecir cualquier catástrofe que estuviera pasando en cualquier parte del mundo, si era digna de estamparse en el muro es que era de gran relevancia, habían predicho grandes terremotos donde moría mucha gente, devastadores tsunamis entre otras grandes catástrofes como asesinatos masivos y miles de cosas terribles.

Curiosos de ver qué era lo que los tenía tan aglomerados, se acercaron ambos a la pared y sobresaltados se quedaron al ver cómo habían descrito el final del día siguiente pero sin saber de quién se podía tratar, estaba completamente estampado, el arco de piedra donde me colgaron al final del día, el hombre con sus carnes abrasadas por el ácido, Atenea marchándose del lugar y en la parte baja del grabado estaban esperando tres viejas manejando una enorme maquina de hilar.

Intrigados de qué se pudiera tratar la premonición, volvieron a la superficie ya de madrugada cuando se enteraron de lo que había sucedido y que el juicio era durante la mañana. Como ya lo había rememorado en otra ocasión los dos estuvieron presentes en mi juicio y castigo. Pero antes de eso nada más llegar fue interceptado por Seiya de Pegaso que se encontró con ellos en un primer momento y fue quien les dio la noticia. Ikki por su parte ni le dirigía la palabra, para él el moreno era prácticamente aire y por lo que parecía el sentimiento era mutuo, los que fueron grandes aliados en el pasado ahora se ignoraban mutuamente, eso intrigaba al italiano pero no se atrevía a preguntar, pues sabía que nada iba a salir de los labios de su introvertido compañero.

Una vez en lo alto del recinto y a solas con la diosa tuvieron una corta conversación antes de dirigirse al coliseo donde se iba a castigar al traidor.

- Máscara Mortal… mi niño más rebelde, tengo que mandarte a un cometido especial. – el caballero sólo la escuchaba, no tenía ganas de responderle. – Una vez muera el invertido que voy a enjuiciar hoy, en no mucho tardar, quiero que muera el otro. Quiero que lo encuentres. Eres libre de ser todo lo cruel que en el fondo eres para encontrarlo, serás mi sicario.

- Pero Atenea ¿Cómo estáis segura de que ha pecado? Y ¿Qué ha pasado con lo que me dijiste al volver a la vida? Todo eso de remendar mis deudas con actos de gran nobleza para ahora convertirme en un sicario.

- Primero… yo confió en mis intuiciones, al igual que encontré los pergaminos sagrados tras un sueño premonitorio, también supe de la traición de este elemento y tras un interrogatorio él mismo se delató confirmándomelo. – de su boca salían palabras de lo más interesante. – Desgraciadamente se percató que no sabía quién era el otro y no dijo el nombre. – caminaban los dos hacia la salida bajando las escaleras de aquel día especialmente caluroso. – Segundo… tu eres pasto de oscuridad… sé que no tienes ninguna intención de enmendar tus errores pasados, eres vil y despreciable y eso me gusta, necesito a ese Máscara Mortal a mi lado para lo que se ha de avecinar. No bajes al inframundo hasta que me traigas al traidor a mi presencia ¿entendido?

Tras ponerse firme y flexionar su cabeza haciendo una señal de afirmación se marchó escaleras abajo maldiciéndola y pensando palabras bastantes groseras. "¿Qué soy pasto de oscuridad? ¿Qué no soy capaz de enmendar mis faltas? Mi querida Atenea, una cosa voy a pensar sin llegar a deciros personalmente… como no encuentre al traidor tu santa madre, yo por mi parte no voy a mover ni un dedo ¡hija de la gran puta!". Fue todo lo que pensaba mientras se dirigía al espectáculo que tuviera preparado para ese día.

Tras el terrible ajusticiamiento aquella noche los nervios estaban a flor de piel en todo el lugar, el hecho de ver cómo se había cumplido lo que pronosticaron los videntes lo lleno de temores al preguntarse quiénes eran aquellas que esperaban al difunto bajo la tierra. Una calma y serenidad que ponía los pelos de punta por lo frágil que era. En su templo pensaba qué era conveniente hacer cuando discretamente aparecieron Aldebarán, Afrodita e Ikki en su casa, ambos dorados tan estupefactos como cualquier santo de honor.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – les reprendió esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que habían venido a verle. – Hay un toque de queda que hay que cumplir. No seáis locos y volved a vuestros templos.

- Encontradle por favor. – los santos de Piscis y Tauro imploraban a ambos que podían moverse libremente por el averno para que encontraran el alma del enjuiciado, evitándole el castigo que seguramente estuviera sufriendo en aquellos momentos en el reino de los muertos.

Tras respirar hondo, ambos caballeros se marcharon al Hades con la intención de rescatar el alma del condenado y librarlo del tormento eterno que le tuvieran preparado. Pero por desgracia nada más poner un pie en aquellas tierras se encontraron con un personaje que estaba al borde de la fuente de las almas, era el mismísimo Seiya de Pegaso, equipado con su armadura, que estaba ahora vigilando aquel lugar. Por suerte no detectó a ninguno de los dos, estaba estático al borde de aquel precipicio como si esperara a alguien.

"¿Qué hacemos? No podemos ir más allá mientras esté el lacayo personal ahí plantado." Le preguntaba agazapado en uno de los múltiples montículos que había por la llanura. "Déjamelo a mí… si tú ya no puedes bajar más a estos lares se supone que yo soy por el momento el regente. Éste es mi reino y si no quiero, él no estará aquí." Se puso en pie y se acercó al moreno como si estuviera cargado de odio en su contra, la verdad que tanto a MM como a mí me estaba encantando la manera amenazante con la que se acercaba hasta el moreno.

Sobresaltándose al verle le ordenó que se detuviera pero el santo en llamas materializó su armadura sin detener su avance cosa que le hizo ponerse en guardia.

- Soy el actual regente de este lugar y tú no eres bien recibido. Márchate ahora o sufre las consecuencias. – su cosmos ardía con una potencia inimaginable.

- Estoy aquí por orden de Atenea por si alguno quisiera ir en busca del alma del difunto, ahora que se encuentra embarcado en el bote de Caronte dirigiéndose a su destino.

- Pues eres relevado de tu cargo, seré yo el que se ocupe de eso vuelve al mundo de los vivos.

Con cara de poseído el lacayo personal convocó su aura y desato toda la furia de sus meteoros, más fueron insuficientes para el fénix pues parecía como si hubiera ganado más fuerza y poder que nunca, esquivándolos todos le pegó tal puñetazo en la mandíbula que algunos de sus dientes salieron disparados de la boca. El choque de cosmos estaba provocando que la llanura sufriera un terremoto y tras un segundo intento también en vano la velocidad del moreno no superó a la del santo de fuego que le volvió a golpear con toda su alma tirándolo al suelo.

Ver aquella paliza me estaba encantando, por fin alguien le daba lo que se merecía a ese enano malnacido. El desgraciado estaba estupefacto por el poder tan imponente de su rival. "¡Soy más fuerte que tú! Siempre he sido más fuerte que tú y lo sabes perfectamente". Sujetándolo por el cuello lo estampaba otra vez contra el suelo, creando un cráter. "Si no fuera por mí ni tu ni Atenea estaríais vivos ahora." le pisaba la cara empotrándosela contra la tierra. "¿Me ves esperando una medalla por eso?" le preguntaba volviéndolo a lanzar por los aires, esta vez cayendo de pie para intentar contraatacarle pero sin éxito pues de un rodillazo le rompió algunas costillas. "Siempre he hecho lo que consideraba correcto y no espero alabanzas ni agradecimientos luego, no soy como otros lloriqueando por Atenea esperando a que su cosmos estalle a un nivel superior dándole fuerzas para levantarse otra vez."

La verdad es que si seguía así podría haberlo matado en aquel momento pues su cosmos no era rival para ningún otro. MM no sabía donde había adquirido tanto poder, pero aquello le estaba encantando. "Ahora tú y yo iremos en presencia de Atenea para que decida cuál de los dos debe permanecer en estos dominios." Sujetándolo del brazo se lo llevó arrastrando. Creando una brecha espacial salió del Hades dejando a Cáncer listo para interceptar el alma que aun debía seguir en el río Estigia.

Como un rayo se lanzó dentro de la fuente de las almas hacia el río de los muertos pero para su desgracia todo aquello había sido en vano pues Caronte a una gran distancia de él se desmaterializaba al llegar a la catarata del río en el que los dioses perdían todo su poder y comenzaba el poder del Tártaro. Habían perdido para siempre al cautivo, pero al menos había visto en primera línea como Seiya había recibido una tremenda paliza. Eso fue lo único bueno que sacó de aquel momento.

Tras regresar a su morada esperaba que la acción del Fénix no tuviera duras consecuencias pero al contrario de lo esperado, Atenea premio el arrojo de aquel caballero al defender sus actuales dominios y todo quedo en un malentendido en el que Pegaso se recuperaría tranquilamente con los cuidados de la "dulce" esposa de todos los Santos del zodiaco.

El tiempo pasó hasta llegar al siguiente hecho relevante que tenía curiosidad por conocer, el cual era la razón por la que tanto él como Camus estaban esperando a Aioria en su templo el día de la matanza de mujeres.

Fue convocado una vez más a presencia de la deidad en el templo principal una vez allí se entero del próximo exterminio. Atenea, escoltada a ambos lados del trono por los Santos de Capricornio y Acuario, les hablaba y echaba pestes de las mujeres del lugar, estaba totalmente fuera de sí, había ordenado a Afrodita crear un manto de rosas paralizantes alrededor del santuario para que ninguna mujer ni cualquier otro que aprovechara el caos que se produciría escaparan del lugar.

Seiya había partido a comunicarle a los otros dorados lo que iba a pasar y no estaba presente en aquel momento. La chica que no paraba de maldecir a toda mujer que se le pasara por la mente esperando el momento para ejecutar la sentencia de muerte de repente se quedó callada mirando al vacio, su mirada se perdió un segundo y luego volvió en sí.

- Camus y Máscara Mortal. – les ordenó con autoridad. –Equiparos las armaduras y acudid a la casa de Leo por si se ha de producir alguna disconformidad. – parecía que algo le hubiera prevenido de lo que luego se produciría. - Ningún otro en el lugar podrá equiparse la armadura hasta que yo lo desee.

- Si mi señora. – respondió totalmente fiel Camus, haciendo una reverencia se marcharon hacia donde les había ordenado estar.

Una vez en la quinta casa no tardaron mucho en ver como se producía aquella insubordinación. Al santo de Cáncer se le partió el corazón al ver la desesperación de Aioria pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo más que enviarlo al Hades y que allí esperara a que todo pasara.

Después de eso ambos volvieron a la sala del trono y esperaron allí la orden del comienzo de la Santa Purga. No dijeron nada de lo ocurrido en aquel templo y luego, entre otros tantos, a los dos les toco trabajar juntos nuevamente en la caza de las que trataran de huir, Camus aparentemente frio no mostraba compasión ante nadie, él fue uno de los que más mujeres capturaron por todo el lugar, con su "Aro de Hielo" las dejaba paralizadas para luego una tras otra llevarlas a presencia de la jueza de aquella locura.

El italiano pensaba que tenía que estar en mitad de una pesadilla, que todo eso no podía estar pasando realmente. El resto del día fue un mal sueño difícil de olvidar y cuando todo acabó fue en busca del rebelde que había dejado en el sub mundo.

Dejando atrás aquel momento tan terrible avancé luego por todos los recuerdos, las injusticias y los horrores cometidos más adelante, ignorándolos todos. Quería llegar a la fatídica noche en la que Ikki perdería la vida, me detuve unas tres horas previas al desastre.

**De esta última presa está obteniendo información muy relevante. Si es listo podrá sacar conclusiones muy útiles en el futuro. Cosas que nosotras estamos totalmente vetadas a destaparle por un pacto de no agresión. **

Máscara había acatado las órdenes de la deidad de no bajar a los infiernos hasta no dar con el traidor y como no tenía ninguna intensión de hacerlo había asumido que estaría en la superficie muchísimo tiempo. Se puso al frente de la inquisición del Santuario. Aquellos que estaban para verificar la información de todo aquél que lanzara alguna acusación directa contra alguien. Desgraciadamente, si era verdad firmaba su orden de ejecución por voluntad de su "esposa" pero si eran mentiras nada le agradaba más que eliminar al mentiroso con toda la crueldad inimaginable para que otros no siguieran su ejemplo.

No se sentía nada cómodo con lo que estaba pasando y menos aun estar lejos de su amor verdadero del cual ni se acercaba por temor a hacerle daño. Pero al caer la noche y tras volver a su templo sintió como si algo se agitara a su alrededor, como si estuviera pasando una turbulencia espectral. Aquello le hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, sabía que algo no estaba en orden y tenía que descender al reino del Fénix para ver que ocurría.

Tras aparecer en el Hades se encontró con que una gran tormenta estaba azotando el lugar; pareciese que un huracán lo estaba azotando sin ninguna piedad. Todo estaba revuelto y caótico; no había ni rastro de donde pudiera estar quien debía evitar que cosas como esas no sucedieran.

Llamándolo por su nombre a gritos no daba con él, pero tampoco es que se le oyera pues la virulencia del viento era devastadora, y supuso que podría estar en aquel oasis donde fornicaba con su meretriz particular. Con gran cautela se acercó hasta la montaña tratando de evitar que el viento lo arrastrara a saber donde pues todo parecía haber perdido el control.

Tras el paso de algunas horas en las que casi era imposible avanzar sin la utilización de todo su cosmos, al llegar al oasis de la zona boscosa, todo pareció detenerse. La violencia del exterior no entraba en aquel lugar de paz. Al llegar a la zona donde estaba el estanque éste había cambiado sus aguas cristalinas por un líquido parecido al petróleo que burbujeaba como si estuviera muy caliente. Máscara no sabía de qué se trataba pero yo sí sabía que aquel elemento era del que estaba hecha mi oscura protección.

Tras una potente explosión de fuego que le hizo cubrirse, protegiéndose con su cosmoenergía del interior, salía un oscuro personaje vestido con la túnica negra pero sin capucha. Ikki aparecía del fondo del antiguo estanque. Su poder era tal que dejó estupefacto al mayor.

- Ikki ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

- Algo que debería de haber hecho hace ya tiempo… - su capa parecida a un organismo vivo subió por su cuello cubriéndole la cabeza dejándolo totalmente anónimo. – Y tú también tendrías que haber hecho algo hace ya largo tiempo y no lo has hecho por cobarde. – el burbujeante elemento tras, él como si fueran diversos chorros, se abalanzaron sobre el italiano neutralizándole brazos y piernas. – No quiero que tomes ningún partido esta noche compañero, sólo espero tener éxito en mi misión de salvar al mundo una vez más.

Tras depositarle alguna clase de objeto en la mano la cual no sabía de qué se trataba por ocultarse debajo del negro elemento, unas colosales alas de fuego surgieron a su espalda, alzando el vuelo hacia el cielo. Los ojos de MM no daban crédito al poder parecido al de un dios que había adquirido aquel muchacho. Al salir de la protección del oasis y darse con la tormenta replegó sus alas, cogiendo gran velocidad y tras expandirlas nuevamente, una onda expansiva surgió parando en seco el huracán.

Tras aquello, como un destello desapareció a lo alto y todo quedó tranquilo, pero aun así Cáncer seguía aprisionado por aquel pesado elemento. Tras el paso del tiempo hubo un nuevo terremoto en todo el Hades, como si se hubiera producido un gran malestar, y lo que lo retenía se volvió nuevamente manejable. Como si de agua se tratara todo aquel elemento volvió al estanque para luego caer en el abismo, devolviendo las aguas cristalinas a su lugar.

Poniéndose en pie otra vez abrió la mano para observar el presente de su amigo, el cual se trataba de dos anillos de matrimonio de oro. Con eso le estaba dando a entender que se dejara de estupideces y se casara por fin con la persona que realmente amaba.

Abriendo un portal espacial volvió al mundo de los vivos justo al lugar donde se había producido el atentado contra la diosa y observó el cuerpo sin vida de Ikki que yacía destrozado en el suelo. Tras preguntarse qué era lo que había hecho volvió a materializar otro portal para volver al Hades, al río de los muertos a interceptar el alma.

Tras pasar por la aldea de los videntes se detuvo un segundo al comprobar cómo estos comenzaban a borrar de la pared el dibujo con todo detalle del atentando perpetrado, Ikki con su manto de oscuridad abalanzándose contra la diosa. Pensó que si lo hubiera visto antes tal vez le hubiera dado tiempo a evitarlo pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención es que todo aquel dibujo estaba rodeado de una pintura oscura parecida al color del negro elemento que lo había aprisionado anteriormente, en esa circunferencia pareciese que fuera compuesto por tres seres que se mezclaban los unos con los otros y borrosamente, pues los videntes ya lo estaban borrando, cada uno de los tres componentes portaba en su mano una flor de color purpura.

A toda velocidad fue al río estigia esperando encontrarse con el barquero Caronte y esta vez sí que dio con él antes de llegar a la cascada en el que perdería su alma para siempre. El barquero al verle intentó apresurarse, pero como un rayo se vio abordado por el italiano que detuvo su avance levitando sobre las aguas de sangre del río.

- El alma que llevas ahí no va a llegar a su destino, una vez perdí a un amigo, dos veces no lo pienso consentir. – sujetando el alma del caballero del Fénix le quitó el óbolo falso de la boca y se lo llevó cargado al hombro.

- Atenea se va a poner furiosa si descubre que has evitado su destino. – le amenazaba mientras tomaba tierra en la orilla. - ¿sabes lo que te pasará si llega a enterarse?

- Efectivamente que lo sé. – con su aura al máximo y con un enojo que no se podría calibrar hizo que todo el Estigia hirviera con rabia. – Pero tú no se lo dirás, es más, de ahora en adelante yo seré el regente de este lugar y todo aquél que ella condene tú me lo entregarás para evitarle su infame destino. – las almas de los difuntos estaban adquiriendo fuerza con el poder del santo. – De no hacerlo todos esos desahuciados que vagan por el río se subirán a tu bote y hay de ti si eso pasa con la ira que te tienen por abandonarlos a su suerte por no tener con que pagarte.

Tras dejar realmente atemorizado al barquero y con la sensación de haber realizado lo correcto se fue directo al muro de los lamentos con el alma de su amigo, la cual no era sino un mero pelele incapaz de hacer nada, pero era normal en un recién llegado a la tierra de los muertos.

"Ikki, amigo mío, de momento no quiero que te encuentren así que te mandaré a un lugar donde sólo tú puedes llegar." Mirando el gran agujero que había en el muro y cogiendo impulso lo lanzo hacia dentro con todas sus fuerzas esperando a que llegara a los campos Eliseos y pudiera descansar en paz allí.

Tras aquello se dirigió al oasis y al estanque preguntándose de dónde había salido material tan peligroso a la vez que potenciador de las habilidades, pero no sacó nada en claro de aquello y volvió al Santuario para que nadie supiera lo que había hecho.

**Curioso es que el que antes había sido uno de los asesinos más peligrosos de entre los caballeros ahora se quisiera enmendar salvando a todo aquel que pudiera aun arriesgo de su propia vida, se declaró enemigo de la diosa y de sus enloquecidas actitudes.  
**  
A la mañana siguiente se fue al templo de Piscis presentándose ante él por sorpresa dejándolo pasmado. Sin dejarle decir palabra se arrodillo delante de él ofreciéndole aquellos dos anillos como símbolo del matrimonio que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle, levantándolo cogió uno de los dos objetos sin pronunciar nada y en silencio, para que nadie pudiera culpar de nada se pusieron las alianza el uno al otro conocedores que después de aquello ya eran oficialmente un matrimonio clandestino.

Todo aquel momento me estaba produciendo una sensación de congojo pues estaban dispuestos a amarse aunque el destino estuviera en su contra, dispuestos a luchar por su amor contra todas la fuerzas que se interpusieran en su camino si llegaba el caso de ser descubiertos; por eso llevarían las alianzas en una cadena colgada al cuello para que nadie las viera y sospechara cualquier cosa.

A continuación tuvo que aclarar el tema del regente del Hades y llegó a la cámara de la diosa la cual estaba custodiada por Shura con cara de muy pocos amigos. Esperando a ser recibido le pidió audiencia para verla.

- Déjame entrar Shura… tengo que ver a la diosa.

- Está cuidando del caballero de Pegaso… no está de humor para ver a nadie…. – con su mano la ponía en el pecho deteniendo su avance. – No hagas esto más difícil. – tras esas palabras las puertas de los aposentos de la deidad se abrieron solas y la chica apareció tras ellas.

- ¿Qué ocurre amado mío?

- El Hades se puede descontrolar si no hay nadie que lo supervise mi señora, os suplico relevadme del cargo de inquisidor y renombradme su regente. – se arrodillaba delante de ella como símbolo de sumisión. – Yo no os decepcionare como el traidor que ha muerto ayer. – sabía que no había nada mejor para picar el corazón de la diosa que hablar mal de sus enemigos.

- Ocúpate de ambos cargos… sé que puedes hacerlo, pero no me rompas tu también el corazón con un fallo como el de mi amado Ikki. Si faltas a tu compromiso te arrepentirás severamente.

- No os fallaré mi señora, cumpliré con mi deber en el submundo. – realmente decía la verdad en aquellas palabras, no iba a dejar que nadie más fuera castigado injustamente.

Se marchó de aquella sala, conocedor que tenía tres papeles importantes que cumplir, el primero y más importante el de esposo, el segundo de inquisidor del Santuario y el tercero como regente del averno. Aunque le resultara difícil de compaginar todas aquellas cosas lo llevaría a cabo con todas sus ganas.

Los meses pasaron y los cónyuges se veían siempre que podían disimulando su matrimonio en amistad. No había día que no firmara alguna sentencia de muerte de algún pobre diablo sobre todos de los que acababan de llegar al santuario con ganas de hacerse caballero y una vez dentro se arrepentían enormemente. Firmaba sus sentencia de muerte y los mandaba ejecutar a todos a la misma hora del día para luego interceptarlos en el averno evitando que fueran al Tártaro. Era lo único que podía hacer por ellos: evitarles el sufrimiento eterno.

Salté de sus recuerdos a otro momento en el que estaban reunidos en la casa de Géminis discutiendo la situación del Santuario, el día aquel en el que Atenea les prohibió volver a reunirse sin que Seiya estuviera presente. Fui justo al momento en el que se separaron del grupo cuando salían del tercer templo, Afrodita lo paró en seco como si se hubiera asustado.

- Acabo de ver a una mujer de pelo oscuro vestida de negro pasar corriendo por uno de los pasillos de este templo. – le susurró al oído.

- Imposible. – le respondió recorriendo el complicado laberinto de pasajes laterales de aquella casa. - ¿Estás seguro de haber visto algo?

- Sí que lo he visto, creo que no esperaba que me diera cuenta y ha salido corriendo.

- ¿Qué hacéis aun aquí? – Saga los interrumpió mientras escudriñaban su casa.

- Saga no esconderás a ninguna mujer en tu templo ¿verdad?

- ¿Estás loco? Sería firmar mi sentencia de muerte haber salvado a alguna de las mujeres caballeros. – lo decía con total convicción que los dos le creyeron. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Creo haber visto a una mujer recorriendo tu casa.

Saga con expresión preocupada pareciese guardar un secreto en aquella casa pero que no guardaba relación con aquella mujer. Intrigados, los tres no dejaron lugar en el templo que no exploraran, pero desistieron al cabo de dar múltiples vueltas sobre el mismo sitio sin notar nada raro. Quedó como una alucinación de Piscis que habría visto cualquier cosa y pensó mal.

El tiempo pasó irremediablemente y después de aquella visión el comportamiento de Afrodita se volvía más errático con el paso de las noches. Parecía que aquello había marcado el inicio de su locura. Por otro lado, el infierno era cada vez más inhóspito, las tormentas huracanadas lo azotaban cada vez más a menudo y los demonios que lo habitaban estaban más descontrolados y notaba que algo no estaba bien, un presentimiento le decía que aquello no era normal; algo debía de estar pasando para que todos se volvieran más rebeldes.

La situación estaba pudiendo con su moral, sentía que su cordura estaba pendiente de un hilo, su relación se fue deteriorando a medida que los días iban llegando a la época actual. No sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su pareja pues era azotado cada noche con terribles pesadillas que ni se atrevía a contarle, su templo cada vez olía mas a flores, las mismas que se olían por todo el templo de la diosa, no sabía qué hacer para arreglar aquello.

Dos semanas antes de mí aparición en el mundo, no pudo soportarlo más, el comportamiento de su esposo ya no era ni normal. Le decía cosas sin sentido hasta haciendo creer a MM que era él el culpable de aquella situación y pensó que lo mejor era alejarse por un tiempo. No quise detenerme a ver qué estaba pasando pues ya vería la verdad a través de los ojos de Afrodita de Piscis, su conducta era bastante peculiar.

Tras más de una semana en la que estuvo entrando y saliendo del Hades, llegó una vez más a la región de los videntes, esos humanoides de gran tamaño los cuales estaban aglomerados justo delante del muro donde estampaban sus visiones. Gritando enfadados, tanto que pensó en que estaban matando a alguien o algo por el griterío que tenían armado, todos ellos al verle se separaron dejando que viera el motivo de su histerismo, que no era otro que el dibujo en el que se podía ver un ser de negro, idéntico a mí, dentro de la cámara del Destino con la pluma dorada en la mano y del pedestal que sostenía el libro caía sangre al suelo, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue que el Fénix había regresado con su manto de oscuridad y estaba habido de venganza.

Todos parecían querer indicarle algo y bastante preocupado fue a la Cámara del Destino que permanecía sellada desde años atrás; ahí seguía aquella puerta sin síntomas de haber sido forzada ni nada por el estilo. Pero una extraña sensación de que había alguien dentro le sobrevino y se puso en máxima alerta. Tenía que encontrar la manera de entrar y comprobarlo por sí mismo, pero no era capaz de pensar en la forma de hacerlo cuando recordó las palabras de Ikki, el cual le decía que tal vez era posible entrar desde uno de los conductos de salida.

Tras muchísimo tiempo sin visitar los diferentes infiernos a donde iban a parar las almas, desde el que caían los que iban a padecer un largo ayuno, el del Hambre, que era el menos hostil de todos los posibles, se horrorizo al ver la cantidad de almas que habían, estaba prácticamente colapsado, no creía que aquello fuese normal y siguió visitando los otros los cuales estaban igualmente atestados. Algo los había colapsado de tal manera que no se podría cuantificar la cantidad de almas que albergaban.

Aterrorizado de verdad buscó la forma de entrar en la cámara pero le fue imposible, no era tan conocedor de aquel lugar como su compañero de armas y lo único que podía hacer era informar a la diosa para que ella forzara la puerta y se quedara tranquilo aunque con ello pusiera en peligro tanto a él como Afrodita pues podría detectar el alma de algún condenado que no estuviera en su lugar y destapar su traición, pero aquello era realmente aterrador y había que ponerle remedio.

Presentándose en el templo principal en el cual sus puertas estaban custodiadas por Shura, trató de pedir audiencia pero le fue rechazada a pesar de advertirle que era tremendamente urgente ver a la joven, Shura se limitó a decirle que había echado a todos los asistentes y se había quedado a solas con Seiya en su interior y solo salía en rarísimas ocasiones. La diosa se había vuelto aun más errática y se negaba a ver a nadie. Fue entonces cuando recordó que aun había una manera de llegar al interior del templo sin pedir permiso. Volvió al lugar donde había enterrado el pórtico y lo activó para trasportarse al interior del Templo de la diosa llegando directamente a la sala del trono, todo estaba en silencio e inmerso en una oscuridad deprimente completamente impregnado en ese apestoso olor a flores, se encontraba sentada en aquel sitial Atenea la cual no se había percatado de que se presentaban ante ella.

No haría ni dos días antes de la deserción de Hyoga tenía un aspecto radicalmente opuesto al que se había presentando ante el caballero del Cisne, semblante realmente horrible: sucia, abandonada, sus ropajes rotos, su pelo caía que le llegaba hasta el suelo pero no lograba tapar su cara la cual estaba fuera de sí, con unas uñas repugnantemente largas en su mano portaba un papiro que no tenía ni idea de que podía ser pero yo sí que lo recordaba pues era el que faltaba en la casa de Sagitario.

- Atenea, mi señora, es desesperadamente urgente que hable con vos. – dijo sintiendo que lo paraban por completo y lo elevaban en el aire, el poder de la diosa lo estaba comprimiendo casi rompiéndole las costillas, levitando involuntariamente se puso tan solo a un metro de ella.

- ¿Por qué nadie me obedece? ¿Por qué todos me odian si lo único que he hecho ha sido amarlos hasta el delirio? – con su mano extendida sólo tenía que cerrar el puño para reventar todos los órganos de su Santo de una vez. - ¿Qué he de hacer si no aprecian lo que es amar a la personificación de la bondad y la compasión?

- El infierno esta descontrolado, algo lo está pudriendo a una velocidad alarmante. Necesito que abráis la Cámara del Destino. – tras aquellas palabras lo soltó cayendo al suelo.

- ¿Por qué las personas que más amo se empeñan en defraudarme? Ni me has traído al traidor ni has cumplido con tu cometido de regente. ¡¿Es que no queda nadie competente en este maldito Santuario?! Nadie ajeno a mis caballeros queda que contra mi poder se enfrente…. – con la mirada perdida parecía como si prestara atención a los laterales del templo sin que allí hubiera nada. – Todos me han de amar, no ha de haber nadie más bella que yo, he de perpetuarme en el mundo para protegerlo... pero no puedo contar con mis Santos pues son una jauría de traidores, siempre lo han sido… pero todo tiene remedio… dictaré la última de mis leyes en breve si el camino sigue este sendero. - el caballero volvía a ser alzado en el aire por un poder invisible mientras unas cadenas de energía se materializaban, encadenándolo. – Tú lo que pretendes es arrebatarme el Hades, siempre ha sido tu deseo pero no te lo permitiré.

Totalmente neutralizado e impedido para pronunciar palabras pues sus mordazas le tapaban hasta la boca, de la oscuridad de aquella instancia aparecía el caballero de Pegaso, el cual estaba tan delgado que parecía anoréxico, no podía describirse, era como un esqueleto andante equipado con una coraza que si no fuera porque se adaptaba al cuerpo del santo le quedaba suelta por todos lados. Era totalmente diferente a como los demás lo veían en los días posteriores, fuera de aquel templo el caballero parecía estar en la misma condición de siempre.

Verlo en ese estado lo dejó estupefacto pues no imaginaba como se hubiera dejado tanto, estaba también tan podrido como su señora con su armadura impregnada de porquería y se lo llevaba al calabozo del santuario para dejarlo ahí hasta que se dictaminara la sentencia que tuviera preparada para él. Aun extremadamente delgado seguía teniendo una extraordinaria fuerza y mientras se lo llevaba, la diosa le dedicó unas últimas palabras a la vez que se ponía en pie, lo que llenó de sorpresa al encadenado pues al levantarse del trono una luz que pareciera brotar de la oscuridad emergía de ella hacia el exterior iluminando el ambiente. Su aspecto al igual que el de su caballero parecían tornarse al de siempre, totalmente perfectos, limpios e impolutos, no daba crédito a lo que veía parecía obra de magia negra.

- La ley del Destierro Infinito. En el pasado toda una generación de Santos fue borrada de la faz de la tierra por orden y poder mío. – alzaba el papiro en el que estaba escrita aquella ley. – Todos condenados de perpetuidad al Tártaro por la magnitud de mi poder… todo ellos por falsos traidores, todo está pendiente de un hilo para repetir la gesta, demostrando tanto al mundo como a mis enemigos que no es conveniente enfadarme.

Sin más que decir se le puso el sello de Atenea en el pecho y lo dejaron encerrado en una oscura celda a esperas de conocer su final. Su desesperación era tal que no podía dejar de golpearse contra las paredes tratando de que alguien le escuchara pero no tenía ni idea de lo que pudiera estar pasando en el exterior, aun así en la soledad de su celda notaba la respiración de otra persona en el calabozo continuo, no tenía ni idea de quién era pero no podía comunicarse con él.

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente en aquellos días, nadie había visto a la diosa en aquellas condiciones, siempre que se presentaba ante cualquier caballero estaba siempre perfecta. Tenía la certeza de que algo la había corrompido hasta ese extremo, pero ella era omnipotente nada se atrevería a tratar de enfrentarse a ella, la menos directamente. Entre muchas otras hipótesis que se le pasó por la cabeza no podía parar de pensar en que sería de su amor verdadero, tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de allí.

Cuando comenzó la invasión del ejercito Marino al Santuario por arte de magia sus ataduras fueron disueltas recuperando su poder, el que respiraba al lado igualmente como si hubiera recuperado la vida emitió un rugido atronador cual bestia enfurecida y comenzó a moverse por toda su celda hasta el punto de comenzar a romper las paredes. Antes de que pudiera conocer que era lo que había compartido calabozos con él fue materializado en su templo una nota justo a sus pies, aparentemente redactada por su captora.

"Amado mío, si me fallas verás cómo te arrebato aquello que más te importa. Antes de enviarte al tártaro veras como despellejo a Afrodita hasta la muerte, tanto tú como tú cónyuge disfrutareis de un infierno perpetuo en el lugar más aterrador que jamás hubieras imaginado."

No quedaba nada más para ver del pasado de aquel noble Santo que cumplió su promesa de hacer lo correcto hasta el final de sus días. Era terrible de imaginar las cosas que se le pasaron por la cabeza los días que estuvo sin ver a su amado y la angustia de saber que un mal estaba jugando en contra de todos ellos sin que nadie le parara los pies.

Ahora era el momento de conocer que pasó cuando perdí la conciencia en nuestro enfrentamiento, mi cuerpo tras quedar aparentemente arrodillado e inconsciente Máscara no sabía que ocurría para haber quedado como en hibernación, toda mi anatomía cambió aparentando la de un ser de cuerpo delgado y muy alargado con cuatro grandes extremidades y con una cabeza de aterrador demonio tenebroso. Aquel momento hizo sobresaltar al caballero el cual se preparó para atacarle pero la criatura tras lanzarle un brutal gruñido, cual destello se tratara, comenzó a moverse tan rápido que casi no podía ni saber donde estaba, solo comenzó a notar como lo estaban despedazando con cada golpe.

Era terrible el dolor que soportó, aunque convocó a los demonios para que lo ayudaran estos no prestaron atención a la nueva criatura, esta pareciera que fuera tan infernal como los invocados, sin poder hacer nada más que soportar golpes perdió el brazo quedando arrodillado y aterrado. Aquella criatura tras ponerse delante solo con su mano la clavó en su pecho retornando a la figura humana que era yo. Fue entonces cuando yo había recobrado la conciencia, eso era lo que había hecho.

¿Qué era ese paracito y cuál era su función? Hasta que no supiera como quitármelo de encima no podía permitir que ganara poder dentro de mí con mi debilidad.

**Hasta ahí estuvo en la línea vital del Santo de Cáncer, salió con muchas cosas que encajar, pero con poco tiempo para hacerlo pues, como había amenazado nuestro vil traidor, un encuentro se estaba produciendo en aquellos momentos en el que no estaba tomando parte nuestra amada criatura.**

**- ¿Puedes ver si llegara a tiempo para salvarlo?**

**- O querida hermana, nuestro engendro se va a enfrentar a una de las pruebas más duras que el destino le aguarda, si llega a tiempo obtendrá algunas de las respuestas que ansia conocer con toda su alma; mas si fracasa perderá el poder de un todopoderoso caballero y todo lo que sus recuerdos implica.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22.

Otra vez había vuelto a la realidad y seguía en las escaleras de ascenso a mi próximo destino. La esencia de Máscara Mortal era bastante reveladora, tenía ansias de reflexionar sobre todo lo que había visto en sus vivencias. Realmente estaba curioso por saber lo que Afrodita de Piscis guardaba en sus recuerdos. La verdad es que sería mi próxima elección tras meditar sobre lo que había visto en el interior de su esposo, conocer el por qué de su estado demencial, pero algo pasaba en aquel universo de tránsito que me indicaba el camino hacia otra dirección.

Del portal de la Tierra brotaba sangre que corría descendiendo las escaleras hasta mi posición. No tenía ni idea qué podía significar eso. Mas de los rivales que, tras ese elemento me aguardaban, uno de ellos era especialmente importante para mí. Aldebarán de Tauro, el que podría haber considerado mi amigo en vida, todo lo que había visto durante mis viajes me indicaba que fue siempre leal a mi persona.

¿Qué estaba pasando tras aquel pórtico de tierra? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo, con toda la velocidad fui hacia el portal lanzándome hacia el interior, pero siendo repelido por completo, parecía como si fuera una pared impenetrable. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

**Atenea ha dispuesto los universos para que aparte del Santo regente, un solo ser pueda estar en su interior. No podrá acceder mientras el otro ser oscuro se encuentre ya dentro. Pero su poder es grande y sus ganas de salvar a su compañero son muchas, puede que sea el momento de hacer trampas en este juego, enviarlo a ese universo con el cien por cien de su fuerza, tal vez pueda así quitarse del medio a ese malnacido traidor sin que éste le pueda revelar nada. **

Golpeando la barrera trataba de romperla desesperadamente. No sabía que me afligía más. Por primera vez estaba preocupado por alguien, no sabía si mi preocupación era por perder la fuerza y la memoria del gran toro o por si le estaba pasando algo malo. Lo cierto es que con toda mi alma arremetía una y otra vez contra la barrera de energía de tierra.

Arrodillado caí acongojado por mi impotencia, pero algo esta vez sí que pasó pues mi aura brilló con extrema potencia; mi fuerza doblaba su intensidad y sentía que mi cosmos estaba en máximo. No me sentía tan superior desde antes de aparecer en escena ese otro oscuro personaje que me hizo quedar muy por debajo del, completamente inferior, ahora tenía el poder parecido al de un dios y, poniéndome en pie nuevamente me dije que iba a entrar en aquel mundo.

Una vez más percibí lo mismo que pasó cuando fui trasportado del Santuario a Siberia, todo a mi alrededor se volvía como finos hilos que se deshacían y rehacían, síntoma de que mis señoras estaban teniendo algo que ver en aquel trasporte, me estaban llevando al interior de aquel mundo.

**Efectivamente, amado nuestro, aunque sea romper las reglas del juego te daremos a entender que aún estamos de tu parte. Vas a intentar salvar a tu compañero de su muerte a manos de otro. Te has hecho bastante fuerte como para poder enfrentar al traidor, pero solo tendrás esta oportunidad para mostrarle lo que eres capaz, pues desde que sepa que te fortaleces con cada combate no creemos que le interese que te hagas más fuerte. **

Todo había cambiado, ya no me encontraba en aquellas escaleras, ahora estaba en el interior de otro universo. Mis señoras por una vez habían hecho algo que deseaba fervientemente, cosa que agradecía aunque aún siguiera molesto con ellas por haber puesto a un parásito en mí por un motivo que desconocía.

Increíble, era como estar en el interior de un colosal cubo de plata que brillaba con luz propia. La pared que ascendía al menos cien metros hacia lo alto tenía grabada la imagen de un furioso toro que pareciera estar embistiendo. En el interior de la mega estructura, toda hecha en mármol, había un largo y ancho pasillo con muros de tres metros a los bordes y tras ellos, como si de un graderío se tratara, había unos asientos escalonados que ascendían hacia lo alto, impidiéndome ver lo que hubiera en las otras caras del cubo. Parecía un recorrido por el que pudieran correr una manada de toros salvajes directos al ruedo, mientras que a los lados había multitud de huecos donde sentarse en aquellas gradas. Yo me encontraba al borde de aquella estructura cúbica.

Al fondo, en el centro de aquel universo, había una colosal pirámide también hecha en plata, escalonada tipo azteca y en cuya zona llana estaba la casa de Tauro, separada del techo tan solo unos veinte metros. En aquel submundo todo era bastante grande, acorde con las dimensiones de su regente, el cual era el más grande entre los grandes.

En el interior del templo parecía como si se estuviera produciendo un combate y con cada destello de cosmos en mi interior surgían más preocupaciones. A la velocidad de la luz me puse al pie de aquellas escaleras comprobando que aquel pasillo era en realidad uno de cuatro corredores, pues como si de una cruz se tratara rodeaban la pirámide por sus cuatro costados.

No me hizo falta subir ni uno de los escalones del poliedro pues, catapultado salía del interior del templo el cuerpo del Santo de Tauro, quien parecía haber quedado inconsciente. Detrás de él, mi misterioso similar parecía que iba a aplicarle el golpe de gracia, cosa que no consentiría.

Tele-trasportándome me puse en la trayectoria del gigantón, atrapándolo y descaradamente dedique a mi similar un gesto bastante feo con mi dedo corazón, burlándome de él. Volviéndome a trasportar a uno de los cuatro bordes del universo, trataba de ocultar nuestro cosmos para pasar inadvertidos, había evitado que fuese aniquilado por la otra bestia, la cual no sabía qué hacía allí.

En el suelo lo deposité, comprobando que estaba en bastante mal estado, herido de muerte supuse que podría ser la oportunidad de quedarme con su esencia, pero algo en mi me hacía compadecerme. Con mi mano cual puñal busqué un lugar que su armadura no cubriera para poder impactarle y al conseguirlo absorbí en mi interior todos sus males, dejándolo totalmente recuperado. Todas sus hemorragias internas, huesos rotos y demás padecimientos pasaron a mí pero que gracias a mi don reparador lo atajé radicalmente.

Estaba recuperando la conciencia y sabía que al verme con aquellas túnicas oscuras pensaría que sería su enemigo y trataría de atacarme, así que absorbí mi manto, quedándome con mi verdadera apariencia al descubierto. Al abrir los ojos se sobresaltó al verme y de un salto se puso en pie a un metro de mí, no sabía si sería capaz de reconocerme.

- ¿No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos? – me decía admirándome. Yo sólo me puse en pie con los brazos abiertos haciéndole entender que esto era lo que había quedado de mí. – Tío estás que das pena, el infierno no te ha sentado nada bien. ¿En verdad eres tú?

Era verdad que de lo que fui a lo que soy había un cambio radical en mi aspecto. ¿Por qué no pronunciaba mi nombre? ¿Tan difícil era de emitir? Al no poder decir palabra le hacía señas con las manos para que entendiera que pronunciara mi nombre.

- ¿Quieres que te diga quién eres? – tras una larga interpretación mímica al final lo entendió. – No sé tu nombre, nadie lo sabe, Atenea lo borró de la mente de todos, sólo ella lo conoce.

Por fin alguien me había dicho el por qué todos evitaban pronunciar mi nombre, cuando apareció en escena aquel oscuro personaje que había fustigado a mi amigo. Ambos lo miramos con cara de pocos amigos. Se podía entender que ambos le teníamos mucha ira contenida.

Materializando mi oscura protección le hice una señal para que supiera que estábamos juntos en esto y me preparé para enfrentar a nuestro enemigo en común.

- Este cabrón, me ha atacado a traición, se creía que iba a caer por cuarta vez en el mismo fallo, pero se equivocó no me dejé matar por la espalda pero desgraciadamente luego me machacó. – su aura dorada brillaba a mi lado. – He tratado de cumplir, con sus más y con sus menos, una de las dos promesas que te hice hasta el final amigo mío, ha sido lo único que he podido hacer por ti.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, le hice un gesto de agradecimiento aunque en verdad no supiera qué es lo que le había pedido. Había llegado la hora de la batalla y con su ayuda trataría de poner fin a la existencia de ese prepotente, aunque luego supiera que tenía que matar a mi amigo para poder continuar mi viaje.

Sorprendido de que me encontrara allí, lanzó una onda psíquica con la que me había paralizado en el pasado, pero esta vez no me dejé doblegar e invocando el poder de Aioria, la "Cúpula de Poder" nos protegió de su ataque. Aquello lo dejó realmente estupefacto, no se lo esperaba, ahora que conozca mi ira.

Como dos locos nos lanzamos en su contra por aquel pasillo. Parecía que un terremoto aconteciera a nuestro paso, más al llegar hasta su posición, éste se trasporto al otro lado del corredor y proyectó una bola de energía tan oscura como la noche y de una potencia divina, pero que mi "Muro de Cristal" pudo contener aunque con mucho esfuerzo. No sabía si estar descaradamente mostrando mis nuevas habilidades fuera bueno pues mi enemigo aun no sabía que me hacía con la fuerza de todo aquél que absorbiera.

"Gran Cuerno" gritó mí compañero mientras desencadenaba su ataque contra el oponente, provocando que toda su fuerza se dirigiera como una estampida hacia el oscuro ser, pero éste detuvo su energía con las manos. Una onda psíquica la lanzo contra él y sin pensarlo un segundo lo empuje recibiendo aquel impacto por completo, el cual rompió todos los huesos de mi cuerpo como si de cristal se tratara.

El dolor era desgarrador mientras mi poder regenerador se ponía en marcha. Al menos había evitado que matara de un golpe a mi amigo, el cual sorpresivamente y loco de rabia se había posicionado sobre él, impactándole una brutal patada y un puñetazo que consiguió propulsarlo lejos de nosotros, hacia las paredes de aquella estructura de plata.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntaba mientras me ponía en pie, había visto mi cuerpo contorsionarse en mil posiciones cual marioneta. – Tío pareces de goma.

A pesar del terrible dolor que estaba padeciendo mientras me recuperaba, aquel comentario me hizo gracia, otro sentimiento que no sentía desde hacía tiempo. Le di un empujón para que comprendiera que la situación no estaba como para gastar bromas. Nuestro rival había vuelto con ganas de destruirnos otra vez, pero estando en interior de aquel corredor sería un blanco fácil para dos de mis técnicas.

Observando cómo se dirigía hacia nosotros, apretando los puños, una de mis manos brilló con un tono verde mientras la otra con luz dorada. Esto iba a resultar divertido, pensaba mientras descargaba conjuntamente toda la fuerza de dos de mis habilidades, la "Revolución de Polvo Estelar" y los "Cien Mil Dragones de Rozan".

Era soberbio ver cómo de aquel pasillo no quedaba ni un minúsculo hueco donde esconderse de aquella cantidad de estelas de energía tanto doradas como verdes, las cuales llevaron otra vez por delante a nuestro rival, dejándolo empotrado contra la pared recibiendo un impacto tras otro. Se notaba cómo con sus manos estaba aplicando alguna clase de técnica defensiva para auto perpetuarse.

- ¡La leche! – gritó Aldebarán al ver que había ejecutado dos movimientos, que ni siquiera eran míos, a la vez. – Acabemos con él.

Al finalizar mi movimiento él había quedado exhausto y creo que muy furioso, pues su energía oscura parecía absorber la luz de aquel mundo. Era bastante obvio que su contraataque iba a ser fulminante, pero esta vez iba a poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, demostrándole la técnica más destructiva que conocía.

Como un rayo se proyectó hacia nosotros. Concentrando mi cosmos iba a convocar todo el poder de la "Explosión de la Galaxia" mientras que a mi espalda mi compañero aplicaba su más poderosa técnica: la del "Seísmo de Destrucción". Su aura dorada estaba intensamente iluminada, mientras que con su puño apuntaba al suelo. Iba a provocar una onda expansiva tan bestial que me hizo recelar de mis habilidades.

Con mi ataque destrozando parte del graderío, mi escurridizo rival esquivaba detonación tras detonación en su intentona de llegar hasta nosotros para seguramente lanzar otra onda psíquica, pero al ejecutar el gran toro su poderoso talento, la onda destructiva aparte de arrasar hacia delante todo el pasillo, consiguió que no pudiera esquivar la magnitud de mi técnica, de la cual se vio desbordado para finalmente, con la última y más poderosa hecatombe, verse golpeado de lleno.

Parecía que lo habíamos borrado del mapa. Que sensación tan maravillosa la de sentir que había vuelto a ponerme por encima de él. Pero no quería emocionarme hasta que no lo tuviera con una mano atravesada su abdomen, absorbiéndolo. No me iba a relajar en absoluto. Mi compañero alucinaba con lo que podía hacer y ambos fuimos al lugar donde seguramente estuviera el cuerpo inerte de tercero en la contienda, pero de este no quedaba ni rastro.

Repentinamente se volvió a presentar ante nosotros con síntomas de estar herido pero a la vez colérico; otra vez empujando al grandullón, recibí solo el impacto de la terrible onda que me volvía a tratar como si de papel fuera, sólo podía pensar en mil palabrotas malsonantes contra ese elemento mientras trataba de mantenerme vivo.

Sobreponiéndole nuevamente, Aldebarán se había puesto detrás del oscuro rival y lo aprisionó con sus brazos fuertemente. Lo mantenía suspendido en el aire mientras este trataba de escabullirse.

- Ahora amigo, haz lo que solo tú sabes hacer, no importa si me eliminas por delante, tenemos que matar a este ser. – me imploraba, sabiendo que si le lanzaba las agujas éstas atravesarían tanto a mi enemigo como a el mismo.

Poniéndome en pie otra vez, mi aguijón escarlata aparecía ahora con todo su brillo del color de la sangre. Iba a lanzar los catorce aguijonazos de una sola vez para dejar totalmente fuera de combate a aquel elemento y con suerte llegaría para salvar la vida a mi compañero.

Tomando velocidad me preparaba para ejecutar mi exclusiva técnica, mientras aún seguía aprisionado.

**Ya no hay vuelta atrás, no te permitirá seguir con vida después de haberle hecho quedar tan mal. Mátalo de una vez, que muera por traidor, aunque no te dejaremos absorber su alma.**

Como un veloz flas me desmaterialicé en aquella estela carmesí que se multiplicaba por catorce directo a los puntos vitales de mi enemigo, como si fuera un destello atravesé el pasillo hacia el otro lado con la esperanza de ver caer a mi rival, pero no fue esa mi suerte pues al suelo solo cayó el grandullón sangrando abundantemente.

¿Qué había fallado? ¿Cómo se había logrado escabullir? No podía permitir que el santo de tauro muriese. Como un loco fui a salvarlo, pero mi otro similar se presentó delante de mí y con una potente ráfaga de energía me proyectó lejos. Tratando de trasportarme hasta Aldebarán, mi poder psíquico se veía neutralizado y cada intentona era reprimida por ese maldito malnacido que estaba furioso y que lo único que hacía era llevarme lejos de su posición intentando destruirme, descaradamente estaba tratando de matarme.

Atravesando la base de la pirámide como si estuviera hecha de cartón, acabé justo al otro lado de uno de los corredores a miles de metros del que se estaba desangrando, fue entonces cuando tomé situación de contraataque y comencé a repeler la ráfaga de energía que me arrastraba irremediablemente.

Con mis manos hacia delante compensaba aquella fuerza cósmica, equilibrándola con la mía. Podría decirse que le había igualado y nos manteníamos en estado neutro uno frente al otro, hasta que el "Muro de Cristal" apareció poniendo fin a aquel duelo de cosmos. Extenuados nos quedamos a ambos lados de la pared dorada.

- ¿Te crees capaz de desafiarme? – su potente voz resonó por todos lados. – Tu poder se ha multiplicado efectivamente, pero aun así te puedo borrar del mapa cuando quiera, sólo me estoy divirtiendo contigo antes de matar a tu compañero si no ha muerto ya por tu propia mano.

Me volvió a dejar seco, todo aquello era mera diversión para él. Me encolerizó y comencé a caminar hacia él preguntándole mentalmente el porqué de aquella agresión, ¿Qué tenía Aldebarán que fuera diferente al resto para atacarle de esa manera? ¿Por qué no se ensañaba con otro que realmente se lo mereciera? Por ejemplo Seiya, si en lugar de estar zurrando al santo dorado estuviera agrediendo al poni no sólo le dejo, le ayudo a masacrarlo.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial? – respondía a mi pregunta mental. – La sangre. Se ha manchado de sangre las manos sin el consentimiento de la diosa y eso me da libertad para eliminarlo sin que ocurran consecuencias. – ¿Qué respuesta era esa? No entendía nada. – Me he cansado de este juego… le voy a arrancar la cabeza para que sepas que conmigo no se discute… sólo se me obedece. Luego pensaré si te elimino o no pues te has convertido en una amenaza.

Con otra potente onda de energía me rezagó sin llegar a romperme nuevamente, conocía esa técnica y no creo que surgiera más efecto siempre y cuando la viera venir. Como un enloquecido salió disparado hacia el Santo de Tauro, yo por mi parte no podía dejar que eso pasara, si no podía salvarlo al menos tenía que intentar absorberlo para hacerme con su fuerza y recuerdos, en él seguro que estaban las respuestas que tanto anhelaba.

Iba a resultar una carrera bastante movida y con el poder que había adquirido al absorber a Máscara Mortal, convoqué a los demonios que me habían atacado en la casa de Cáncer. Éstos comenzaron a salir de todos lados, esta vez bajo mis órdenes. Ahora sí que les daría la libertad de ser todo lo salvaje que quisieran contra aquel ser que tan atormentados los tenía. Las sombras desesperadas por alcanzarlo se interponían en su camino tratando de frenarlo, pero con poderosas pulsiones psíquicas eran repelidas una tras otra.

Corriendo tras él estaba yo que había hecho reaparecer mi cadena para que esta se multiplicara masivamente en busca también de mi escurridizo enemigo, el cual se introducía por el conducto que había generado al atravesar la pirámide escalonada. A través de ese escueto conducto no tendría mucho margen de movimiento y sería presa fácil para todo lo que estaba enviando en su contra. Más otra vez me vi sorprendido pues al llegar al centro del conducto generado, justo el epicentro de la pirámide, se detuvo en seco. "Admira mi poder." Fue lo que resonó por todos lados de aquel mundo provocando tan explosión destructiva que se llevó por delante el poliedro, el templo, mis demonios, mi cadena y yo.

Los escombros y la polvareda plateada brillaban en el aire, la destrucción fue desoladora. Nuevamente con la "Cúpula de Poder" había logrado evitar ser aplastado por la cantidad de cascotes que habían caído con la catástrofe, los cuales desintegraba con la "Red de Plasma" si eran extremadamente grandes. Otra vez vi mi fuerza, empequeñecida por la de aquel rival, me había hecho sentir como un ser inferior.

Cuando todo se calmó, llegué hasta la posición donde esperaba encontrarme el cuerpo sin vida de mi amigo, sepultado por una gran multitud de escombros, pero éste estaba aún intacto aunque sangrando. Desgraciadamente tenía a mi enemigo a su lado, quien le había quitado el casco y mantenía su cuello entre sus manos.

No sabía qué hacer, la luz de su alma brillaba haciéndome saber que estaba listo para ser absorbido, pero si le arrancaba la cabeza antes de llegar hasta él perdería sus recuerdos a la vez de quedarme descubierto ante mi enemigo y totalmente indefenso a un nuevo ataque.

- ¿Qué lástima verdad? – su potente voz reaparecía por todos lados mientras apretaba el cuello del moribundo con fuerza. - ¿Qué todos tengan que morir por culpa de una perra? Si realmente lo pensaras bien, no te haría ni falta haber padecido todo lo que has sufrido para tener motivos para eliminarla, se merece la muerte, lástima que sólo yo sea el único que se percate.

¿Qué me estaba diciendo? Sus palabras estaban cargadas de una profunda ira. ¿Qué tenía en su contra? ¿Qué le había hecho la diosa a él para guardar tanto odio contenido? Estaba contra la espada y la pared cuando me percaté de algo muy importante y, sin revelar mis intenciones, dejé que siguiera con su sermón.

**Eso es, amado nuestro, has descubierto la manera de concederte más tiempo, pues al igual que sólo un ser puede entrar en el universo particular de cada Santo Dorado, igualmente, un sólo ser puede abandonarlo cuando el regente fallezca. Esa es tu única opción para ganar tiempo pues sabemos que no te dejará seguir con vida después de este encuentro. **

- Tus señoras se presentaron ante mí mucho antes que a ti. – me decía mientras, secretamente, una de las habilidades del santo de cáncer proyectaba mi visión hacia el interior de los escombros, buscando el lugar donde estuviera el portal de salida. – No les hicieron falta muchos pretextos para convencerme de que Atenea debía morir. Hacía ya tiempo que sólo deseaba venganza contra ella. – me estaba contando su plan pues intuía que me eliminaría luego; me intrigaba conocer sus motivos, pero auto perpetuarme me interesaba más y localicé la puerta de escape de aquel universo. – Pero luego todos mis planes cambiaron cuando… otra clase de jugador entró en el juego, presentándose ante mí, ofreciéndome un plan alternativo muy interesante que no pude rechazar.

Ya no podía hacer nada por Aldebarán. Antes de seguir contándome nada más, con su fuerza separó de los hombros la cabeza de su víctima, matándolo al instante. Mi alma se rompió al ver cómo moría mi fiel amigo, pero no pude derrumbarme, yo ya estaba listo para la escapada. Sabía lo que pasaba cuando moría el dueño de ese mundo y, como si creara una conexión directa con las puertas del infierno, todo el lugar se vio abordado por la aparición de miles de demonios que atacaban a mi enemigo mientras yo corría hacia atrás con la velocidad de la luz: hacia el pórtico que se había iluminado a tan solo expirar Aldebarán.

Parecía que había descubierto mi plan y como un meteoro siguió mis pasos, desintegrando todo a su paso, gritando como un loco de rabia. No obstante, era demasiado tarde pues, aun a bastante distancia, yo ya estaba saltando directo hacia el umbral de salida, mientras él apenas atravesaba medio camino. Me volteé para nuevamente hacerle ese feo gesto con sólo mi dedo corazón extendido y salí de allí, dejándolo atrás.

**No ha cumplido con el cometido de eliminar al traidor, pero al menos ha logrado ganar tiempo para seguir haciéndose más fuerte. Seguramente para cuando logre encontrar una vía de escape del limbo espacial en el que se encuentra, nuestra nueva criatura se habrá hecho mucho más fuerte. Tanto que podrá eliminarlo sin problemas y sin dilaciones, pues si lo hace dudar activaremos al ser que hay dentro de él para que cumpla con lo acordado. **

Con muchas ganas de llorar por el fallecimiento de mi amigo atravesaba el conducto de energía de tierra para otra vez aparecer en el inicio de las brillantes escaleras con las posibles opciones otra vez restablecidas. Había perdido la oportunidad de conocer los recuerdos y la fuerza de mi compañero, pero al menos esperaba haber destruido a mi enemigo, dejándolo a merced de la destrucción del universo de Tauro.

¿Qué tenía en contra de la diosa ese personaje para estar tan cargado de rabia? ¿Qué le habría hecho ésta en el pasado para haber aceptado la oferta de mis señoras sin que se esforzaran mucho en persuadirlo? Y por último ¿Qué se le habrá presentado luego y qué le habrán ofrecido para que cambiara de parecer?

Por todos los dioses que ya no quedan, pues están todos eliminados, ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Hay algo mucho más siniestro en mi ascensión hacia mi encuentro directo con la diosa Atenea que me hacía cerciorarme a cada paso que doy que su enloquecida actitud había sido provocada por un ente externo. Más todo el daño estaba hecho y no había forma de expiarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era erradicar la vida del resto de Santos hasta mi lucha final contra ella, pues está totalmente fuera de sí.

Otra vez frente al portal de energía de agua esperaba dar con Afrodita de Piscis, para entender algo más de ese siniestro plan que había podrido la existencia del planeta. Espero encontrar respuestas y no más dudas.

**Ha seguido su camino hacia el próximo encuentro. Ahora ya libre de las presiones del malnacido traidor, solo en una irremediable cuenta atrás que aún sigue su curso y de la cual se determinará quién es el ganador en esta funesta partida. ******

_**Habéis roto las reglas del juego. **_****

**Otra intromisión molesta por parte de nuestras verdaderas rivales. ¿Qué esperabais? El tiempo llega a su fin y si eso pasa ganareis el juego. Vuestro campeón y nuestro títere se creen que valen algo en esta historia, pero sólo son juguetes nuestros. ******

_**Sólo venimos a informarles que, como habéis roto la regla de no interferir más de lo necesario, también podemos tentar a vuestra criatura, ofreciéndole un plan mucho más interesante del que seguramente le halláis propuesto.**_****

**No estéis tan seguras. Él cumplirá su cometido le guste o no. La diosa y vuestro títere morirán antes de que se acabe el tiempo y vosotras, queridas, habréis perdido la partida. ******

_**¿Estáis seguras? ¿Y si le quitamos el parásito que lleva dentro? Si cortamos el yugo que le une a vosotras ¿eso os pondría furiosas? Tanto como nos habéis puesto a nosotras ahora mismo. **__**  
**_**  
****Desde luego que si pero eso no lo creemos ni remotamente posible. Seguid observando el juego y llorad cuando llegue vuestro final. ******

_**Ya veremos quién llora al final.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23.

Transitaba pensativo por el conducto acuático, pero aun con la duda de no acabar donde esperaba y fuera a parar a mi antigua casa, que a saber qué habrá dentro de ella. Durante el trayecto traté de recopilar los vertiginosos sucesos de las dos últimas horas.

Aldebarán, amigo mío, aunque de ti no recuerde mas lo que he visto en vivencias ajenas, aun sigo padeciendo tu muerte. Me fuiste leal hasta el último momento. Aunque hubiera perdido tus recuerdos y tu colosal fuerza, al menos me alegro de que mi mano no fuese la que al final segara tu vida, pero gracias a ti he conseguido dejar atrás a un poderoso enemigo y espero que la destrucción de tu universo lo hubiera eliminado.

¿Qué motivos tenía mi similar para odiar tanto a la Diosa? Sus motivaciones eran de antaño y ésta no se volvió completamente loca hasta tiempo después. Algo tuvo que haber hecho Atenea para que la detestara tanto como para aceptar la invitación de mis señoras sin que tuvieran que esforzarse en convencerlo. Y luego… ¿qué se le presentó y qué se le ofreció para que cambiara de parecer? Eso tendría que averiguarlo más adelante.

Máscara Mortal, ese caballero del que no tenía dudas que había obtenido la redención que tanto ansiaba, murió con la incertidumbre de que el mal que habitaba dentro del Santuario hubiera llegado a su seno por su culpa.

Ikki como guardián del infierno junto con Cáncer y su hermano sin enterarse de nada, la verdad que Shun, ese pobre chico al que maté con bastante crueldad, era bastante ingenuo.

Las premoniciones de la diosa, esa que le hizo encontrar los documentos milenarios y también descubrir que había un pecador entre sus filas, ¿cómo le llegaron esas premoniciones? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me interrogó a mí si entre sus legiones había muchos más que estaban pecando a sus espaldas y no se enteró de nada? El documento que portaba en su mano la última vez que la vio en el templo era aquel que faltaba en los papiros que había leído Hyoga, ese que hablaba de exterminar a todos los Santos de un solo golpe enviándolos al Tártaro, Atenea se lo estaba planteando seriamente.

La Pluma de la Cámara de las Almas. Habían encontrado la manera de acceder al interior de aquella recamara y provocar un colapso en el infierno… ¿pero con qué motivo? Según mis señoras, la corriente de la vida está cortada, ¿de qué servía abarrotar tanto los peores destinos disponibles? ¿Tal vez estaban acelerando alguna clase de acontecimiento?

Afrodita, ese personaje que había visto sin detenerme en los recuerdos de su marido. ¿Qué le había pasado para acabar así? Después de lo acontecido en la casa de Géminis, en donde creyó haber visto a una mujer, descendió a la locura de modo imparable. Tenía curiosidad por saber a quien vio, pero primero tenía que encontrarlo, eliminarlo y luego escudriñar sus recuerdos.

**Cuando descubras que todo tiene un punto de inflexión, amado nuestro, comprenderás que cada acción conlleva una consecuencia y que el presente es, en parte, por culpa de tus acciones pasadas. Tampoco pretendemos que lo comprendas, sino que cumplas con tu misión lo más rápido que puedas. **

Por fin llegué al final del viaje y estaba ahora en un corredor sin salida que parecía ser el inicio de un laberinto y sólo se podía ir hacia delante. Hecho de piedra oscura y con multitud de escritos en las paredes que no decían nada coherente, parecía como si alguien se hubiera puesto a escribir en piedra frases sin sentido. De dos metros y medio de altura por metro y medio de ancho, el suelo estaba encharcado por unos diez centímetros de agua limpia y cristalina que brillaba iluminando aquel laberíntico pasaje. Se me recordaba ligeramente al recorrido del purgatorio, donde se puede purificar los pecados antes de entrar al juicio definitivo.

Avanzando por el interior, me encontraba multitud de pasajes secundarios donde podía desviarme. Preferí seguir la senda principal, pero ésta se bifurcó en varias donde tuve que escoger cuál era el sendero correcto. Pareciese como si alguien estuviera corriendo por el interior, una tímida voz se podía escuchar a la distancia sin llegar a distinguir qué era lo que decía.

Tras un largo rato caminando no daba con el paradero de mi rival, solo kilómetros de conducto con miles de ramificaciones que no llegaban a ninguna parte, aunque a veces podía reconocer las palabras que resonaban y la voz de Afrodita, quien parecía estar persiguiendo algo. "¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te ocultas?" esta vez sí que escuchaba con total nitidez. Parecía como si estuviera muy cerca de mí. Corrí hasta donde parecía salir la voz, pero no había nadie.

Decidido a encontrarlo pues no me sobraba el tiempo. Hice aparecer la cadena nebular para que detectara la ubicación del regente, pero ésta no sólo no detecto nada, sino que cayó al suelo como si no sintiera la presencia del rival en aquel mundo. Qué extraño, era como si no obedeciera. Sólo se había quedado en el fondo aunque vagamente movía la punta como si estuviera en reposo. Para mi sorpresa, luego se movió hacía uno de los pasillos laterales en el que, manifestado en el piso, se hallaba reflejado aquel ser que me había ayudado en algunas ocasiones.

Me daba mucha curiosidad saber quién era y qué era lo que pretendía al ayudarme, más como si estuviera caminando por los pasillos, se adentraba en el laberinto con la intensión de que lo siguiera. ¿Me estaba guiando otra vez hasta la ubicación del señor de la casa? De primeras a un ritmo lento, su velocidad fue creciendo hasta acabar corriendo por aquellos conductos interminables. Lo perseguía a toda celeridad hasta que tener que desmaterializarme en un destello por la magnitud de velocidad que estábamos alcanzando.

Parecía que Afrodita estuviera recorriendo también laberinto, pues otro destello aparecía y desaparecía por los anexos, pero pudiendo ser una trampa, lo ignoraba y seguía la dirección que se me ordenaba. Por fin di con el final de aquel conducto cuando una luz se iluminaba al fondo. Al notar que ya estaba casi saliendo, el espectro que nuevamente me había ayudado desapareció, fue entonces cuando me detuve a observar los corredores anexos en los que parecía que pasaba una y otra vez el Santo de Piscis, lanzando preguntas al aire "¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Notaba perfectamente que eso era una ilusión para desviar mi atención, pero ese engañoso fantasma parecía querer encontrar alguna clase de respuestas en su camino, más no lograba dar con ellas.

Cada universo tenía algo que ver con su señor, Mu estaba sólo en la inmensidad del bosque, así se sentía interiormente. El salvaje Aioria en mitad de una feroz e infame sabana. Máscara Mortal refugiado donde más le gustaba estar: en el submundo, pero aún con su amor muy presente. Shaka estaba siendo acosado por una oscuridad que arrolló su universo y Aldebarán sobre una pirámide que posiblemente le permitía divisar las cosas antes que los demás. Este laberinto podría tratarse de las enajenaciones interiores de su dueño.

Por fin di con el centro del laberinto parándome en una barandilla de piedra que evitó que me precipitara a lo que a continuación había. Para mi sorpresa, aquel entorno era totalmente diferente, como un círculo de algunos kilómetros de diámetro. Aquel laberinto se encontraba levitando sobre un gigantesco mar y en su centro, justo al otro lado de la barandilla que me había evitado caer, como si de un desagüe se tratara, había una desproporcionada catarata que caía hacia las profundidades del abismo, mas aun en su interior flotando en la nada había otra isla sobre la que estaba la casa de Piscis. Sobre el complejo había un cielo tan despejado como luminoso aunque sin sol a la vista.

La barandilla bordeaba toda la circunferencia del perímetro, aquel balcón estaba adornado con multitud de columnas en el que, serpenteando, una gran cantidad de rosas rojas daban color a tanto gris. También hacia el interior había multitud de puertas para volver a acceder otra vez a lo profundo del laberinto, di una vuelta completa a gran velocidad y noté que no había puente que conectara mi posición con la isla, la cual mágicamente levitaba en el vacío en el centro a unos doscientos metros del inicio del acuoso despeñadero. Para mi sorpresa aquella superficie de tierra lentamente estaba perdiendo parte de su estructura, cascotes caían lenta pero constantemente en la oscuridad. Si no llegaba pronto se tragaría consigo la doceava casa del zodiaco.

Saltar era mi única opción. No creí que me resultara muy difícil; un brinco de esa distancia a la velocidad de la luz no debiera de ser muy complicado. Mirando uno de los pasillos donde poder coger carrerilla, destruí una parte de la barandilla para que no se interpusiera en mi camino, pero algo sucedió que no me esperaba pues las rosas que florecían alrededor de las columnas de aquel perímetro se ocultaron nada más romper un poco la estructura. Todas desaparecieron a la vez que un rugido se escuchaba a lo lejos. Eso no me gustaba nada.

Como si el laberinto se desfragmentara a una velocidad alarmante, no pude hacer otra cosa que retroceder unos pasos y saltar como alma que lleva el diablo, pues no me dieron ni unos segundos antes de que todo se viniera abajo cayendo sobre aquel vasto océano. Mi falta de impulso conllevó que no alcanzara la suficiente distancia para tomar tierra y evitar caer al vacío. Mi cadena no hacía acto de presencia para lograr proyectarla hacia tierra firme e irremediablemente me veía desaparecer en la nada. Qué extraño, al igual que antes no había detectado nada. Esta vez hizo lo mismo como si ese no fuera el autentico oratorio.

Caí sin saber hacia dónde me dirigía. Todo era sombrío, la luz de la superficie lentamente iba desapareciendo y se esfumó totalmente cuando el maremoto provocado por la caída de la mega estructura borró por delante todo lo que quedaba de la isla, quedando todo en la más absoluta oscuridad. Caía hacia un infinito incierto cuando de repente parecía como si de otro mar hubiera en el fondo y, al atravesarlo violentamente, pareciera que me encontrara ahora en la otra parte del mundo pues lo que antes era abajo ahora era hacia arriba.

Al atravesar la superficie de ese mar mi velocidad se redujo y retome la inercia en el otro sentido hasta caer en una superficie solida. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? Todo era lo contrario de la superficie, ahí era de noche, una despejada noche en la que un manto de estrellas brillaba en el cielo sobre una enorme ciénaga de agua empozada, sucia, y podrida que se extendía hasta donde se perdiera la vista. Pero no todo era nada en aquel mundo pues a tan solo un kilómetro de mí se encontraba por fin la casa de mi próximo rival, más en el otro sentido estaba también el reloj del Santuario que había aparecido también marcando las horas.

A medida que me iba aproximando, notaba pétalos de rosas negras sobre las aguas, los cuales se hacían más y más numerosos hasta llegar a los aledaños, en los cuales ya cubrían toda la superficie. Todo era realmente lúgubre, aún estando a las puertas del templo de Piscis aquella podredumbre se adentraba en su interior e incluso ascendía por las paredes ensuciándolo todo. Antes de entrar pude percibir cómo aquel amasijo de pétalos se movía creando una ondulación debajo de las aguas algo estaba pasando por allí.

Dando un salto veloz, esquivé cuatro rosas rojas que acabaron clavadas en la columna de la casa. Mi rival había hecho acto de presencia y ni lo había detectado. Caminando por los alrededores esperaba paciente que de dejara ver.

- ¿Has venido otra vez? – pude escuchar a mis espaldas, más antes de darme la vuelta ya se había vuelto a esconder bajo las aguas. - ¿Quieres que clave una de mis rosas blancas en el corazón de la diosa? – cerca de una rosa blanca volvió a sonar su voz sin dejarse ver. - ¿Me dejarás en paz si hago eso? Ya no puedo soportarlo más, odio las voces en mi cabeza, odio tu esquiva figura, sólo quiero ser el de antes, que todo vuelva a ser como antes. - en la distancia se podía distinguir su cabeza sin casco flotando sobre aquella mínimamente profunda ciénaga de tan solo veinte centímetros de calado. – Deseo matar a la diosa, lo deseo con todo mi corazón. Tiene que morir… la voy a matar… pero….

Era físicamente imposible que emergiera en esa corta profundidad, pero parecía como si flotara en un profundo mar. Estaba completamente trastornado y se acercaba a mí nadando, dejando ver su pelo sucio y su cara dislocada llena de ojeras. Cuando pronunció aquel "pero" pareció volver a la cordura. Sus ojos cambiaron de demenciales a racionales, consiguiendo con ello que lo que antes parecía suelo firme, ahora me hundiera en una profunda oscuridad.

¿Qué demonios? Al hundirme estaba en la otra cara del mundo, la del brillante cielo despejado y luminoso. Lo que antes era una ciénaga, por su otra cara era una charca traslúcida y limpia en la que la casa de Piscis también se encontraba, pero totalmente perfecta e impoluta. Las rosas negras que flotaban por todas partes ahora eran rojas.

- Soy un Santo de Atenea, un fiel caballero. Jamás alzaría la mano contra la diosa. – se podía escuchar en el interior del templo en el que entré corriendo para divisar a mi enemigo. En aquella parte todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. – ¡Tu! – gritó nada más verme.

Estaba totalmente fuera del agua, dando vueltas, caminando en círculos en el centro de su templo con el resto de su armadura equipada, la cual brillaba con luz propia. Físicamente era lo opuesto del otro lado, estaba limpio y en perfecto estado. Al verme se encolerizó y sin preguntarme nada comenzó a lanzarme poderosas rosas las cuales estaban afiladas cual puñales. Con el "Muro de Cristal" las detuve, pero sin lograr que se reflectaran hacia él, en su lugar se iban clavando una tras otra en la pared.

- Nunca traicionaré a Atenea, entérate bien maldito demonio. – de lo poco que quedaba sin que estuviera clavado pude ver cómo proyectaba una última rosa la cual al impactar rompió mi defensa. – Siempre me mantendré de su lado… ¿o tal vez?

Con aquellas últimas palabras su cara volvió a enloquecerse y nuevamente caí hacia el otro lado de aquel universo, el lugar donde todo estaba podrido y lúgubre, aún en el centro de la casa y con su regente de pie en el centro. Esta vez sí lo veía fuera del agua y no había rastro de su armadura. Lo que sí llevaba encima era un manto igual al mío, pero que le llegaba hasta los hombros sin taparle de cuello hacia arriba.

- ¡Es una perra! – gritó enloquecido, encendiendo un aura totalmente oscura a su alrededor comenzaron a flotar una gran masa de rosas tan oscuras como la noche. – ¡No se merece otra cosa que arder en el infierno!

Como un loco me lanzaba rosas negras que logré esquivar, pero alguna me impactó, provocándome un dolor insufrible a la vez que placentero. Aunque invocara el "Muro de Cristal" éstas lo atravesaban como si fuera aire y se me clavaban en el cuerpo, llevar aquel manto negro le había multiplicado las fuerzas y sus ataques eran devastadores.

Tenía que defenderme, pues me estaba acribillando. Amaba el placer del sufrimiento, pero aquello era excesivo hasta el punto que llegaría a eliminarme. Ni la "Cúpula de Poder" ni la "Defensa Rodante" podían parar el constante arponeo al que estaba siendo sometido. Tele-trasportándome a sus espaldas ni lo inmutó y todas las rosas que flotaban a su alrededor fueron en mi contra, atravesándome limpiamente y proyectándome hacia una de las columnas.

Estaba totalmente protegido, envuelto en rosas negras que le hacían prácticamente invulnerable a cualquier ataque. No podía hacer otra cosa más que salir de la casa y éste me siguió el paso. En la entrada me di la vuelta y provoqué la "Corriente Nebular" que con su brutal vigor logró frenar todas esas rosas que venían a por mí y las proyecté en su contra, pero éstas antes de impactarle se deshacían en pétalos y caían suavemente al agua.

Mi energía de viento no le hacía ni cosquillas. Tenía que encontrar un modo de hacerle volver al otro plano, pues ahí era menos poderoso, pero para volver tenía que encontrar la cordura. Disolviéndome en mi estado líquido, floté sobre la superficie. El poder de Máscara Mortal era la de convocar cualquier demonio que habitara en el infierno, tal vez pudiera hacerle creer que se estaba enfrentando a su marido y así entrara en razón el tiempo suficiente como para debilitarlo.

Mi energía se disparó y abrí un portal con el mundo de los muertos del cual, hice que saliera un demonio multiforme que adoptara la forma de aquel que amaba. Éste, sin moverse, vio como una multitud de rosas negras venían en su contra, pero antes de que una sola de ellas se le clavara, lo rodearon pacíficamente.

- Mi amor…. – decía sorprendido mientras me materializaba detrás de mi demonio. – Te quiero… te quiero mucho. – sus ojos volvían a tomar conciencia.

Ya esto me lo esperaba y el cambio de plano no me pilló de imprevisto. Mientras pasábamos de abajo a arriba mi aguijón escarlata había aparecido y en el otro plano, en el de la luz, aparté al demonio empujándolo con gran vigor y me proyecté como rayo hacia mi rival.

La apacible faz de Afrodita cambió a colérica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Otra vez la superficie comenzaba a cambiar, pero ya era tarde pues con el cambio de plano ya me encontraba ejerciendo mi movimiento y mis "Agujas Escarlatas" atravesaban el cuerpo de mi rival, quien cambiaba su armadura dorada por el oscuro manto.

Había logrado impactarle al menos cinco de mis agujas, las cuales esperaba que lo debilitaran bastante. Se había quedado arrodillado en el centro de su morada en el plano de la locura; estaba quieto, sujetándose el abdomen. Era la hora de aplicarle el resto de movimientos para terminar con su estado demencial.

- Jajajaja. – comenzó a reírse a carcajadas aun arrodillado. - ¿Te crees que el veneno me afecta? – a su alrededor volvió a surgir aquella flotante defensa que lo convertía en un verdadero peligro. – Tu veneno puede doler, pero no lo suficiente como para que me rinda.

Pensaba que el combate contra aquel caballero iba a resultar un agradable paseo, pero me estaba dando cuenta que me iba a resultar bastante difícil conseguir penetrar aquella defensa estando en ese plano.

Otra vez tele-trasportándome a la afueras de su casa, esquivaba una y otra vez las constantes rosas que me eran proyectadas. Alejándome lo máximo posible desaté la "Explosión de la Galaxias" directamente contra mi oponente sin intensión de destruir nada más que no fuera él, pero como si se viera totalmente cubierto por ese manto de rosas, las explosiones solo lograban dispersar algunos pétalos sin llegar a penetrar en el interior.

Maldición, pensé cuando al finalizar las explosiones toda esa maraña de flores se distanciaron las unas de las otras con mi enemigo intacto en su interior. Sonriéndome enloquecido, a cada paso me lanzaba una o dos de sus venenosos dardos que me atravesaban limpiamente.

- ¿Te noto ligeramente preocupado? – me decía burlándose de mí mientras seguía atravesándome. – Puede ser que el color de mis rosas te perturben… pero tranquilo, que puedo hacer algo para que te parezcan menos agresivas. Sólo que lo parezcan, pues deberías saber que su color no indica menos peligro.

Toda su flotante protección cambio de color de negro a blanco y aquello no me hizo tranquilizar nada, sus mortales flores se habían convertido en una gran amenaza, volvería a realizar un doble movimiento. Esperaba que la combinación de los ataques de Aries y el Dragón funcionaran en su contra como también funcionó contra mi anterior oponente. Con todo mi cosmo energía proyecté las estelas doradas y verdes de ambas habilidades creando una pared impenetrable de fuerza la cual borro de mi vista al caballero, pero al finalizar para mi desgracia lo único que había conseguido era que todo estuviera envuelto en una multitud de pétalos de rosas blancas que se reagruparon otra vez a la perfecta defensa de su invocador.

"Mi turno." Fue lo que me dijo, mirándome enloquecido. No sabía cómo enfrentarle. Lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos era disolverme, pero no sabía si funcionaría. Tal vez fuera capaz de hacer otra clase de maniobra evasiva. Con mis manos sentía como podía mover el pulso en una tercera dimensión, el absorber al Santo de Cáncer me había dado una ventajosa habilidad que iba a poner en marcha justo en ese momento.

- Ahora muere. – gritaba mientras proyectaba todas sus rosas blancas hacia mí.

Formando una inquebrantable formación las rosas venían a por mí. Con mis manos agitando el aire comencé a cambiar de plano, del físico al espectral. Total, si no cambiaba ahora, lo haría en unos segundos pues con aquello que venía hacia mí me iban a mandar al otro barrio sin remedio, pero al pasar yo voluntariamente, no pensé que perdiera fuerzas. Todo pareció detenerse y el universo de Piscis quedó en un limbo temporal.

Cuando reapareciera en el mundo tendría que hacerlo de manera que no supiera dónde estaba. En aquel limbo comencé a invocar demonios. Iba a hacer que recuperara la cordura el tiempo suficiente como para matarle de una vez.

En el interior del templo coloqué mis invocaciones. Detrás de las columnas, tomaron obedientes una aptitud pasiva mientras sólo una de ellas adoptaba el aspecto del Santo que más amaba, Máscara Mortal vestido como la primera vez que se vieron en el santuario al ser resucitados, y esperaron mis órdenes. En lo alto de la casa me pegué a la pared en la zona más oscura y comencé a cambiar de plano otra vez, aquella forma de entrar y salir del mundo de los vivos y muertos me resultaba bastante gratificante.

- ¿Dónde estás, maldito desgraciado? Te matare a ti antes de la maldita puerca que gobierna este lugar. – entraba en el templo, buscándome.

Era algo bastante curioso pues al haberle atacado con mis anteriores técnicas había quitado de la superficie toda la masa de pétalos que flotara sobre el agua y ahora podía ver el fondo. Desde aquella altura podía notar cómo Afrodita seguía en el lado de oscuridad, pero bajo él a su vez tanto su persona como el resto de su mundo, como si todo el suelo fuera un espejo que reflectaba todo aquel universo. La cara de la luz estaba con todo limpio e impoluto y el caballero con su santa armadura en el otro lado del reflejo estaba envuelto por rosas blancas.

Con una orden, una de las sombras apareció tras la columna dejándose ver. Ésta fue brutalmente acribillada por las rosas blancas antes de desaparecer, para luego ir apareciendo una tras otra, desviando de mi posición la atención del duodécimo caballero. Iba directo a donde quería. Con la última de las columnas apareció por fin el que más esperaba, el que había adoptado forma humana. Éste recibió una rosa blanca justo en su corazón y cayó al suelo.

- No, no puede ser. – como si se le hubiera roto el corazón, toda su defensa se disolvió al instante mientras que una lagrima brotó de sus ojos. – Eres la luz de mi alma, jamás te haría daño.

El entorno volvía a cambiar, el templo entero se hundía, cambiando al lado radiante, allí estaba él en su estado totalmente consciente. De su armadura brotaba sangre de los aguijonazos que le había aplicado; lo curioso era que en la misma posición donde me encontraba veía lo mismo pero en sentido inverso, bajo los pies del santo estaba reflejado su parte oscura. Corriendo se arrodilló al lado del cadáver mientras lloraba amargamente.

- Eres lo único que guardo para no caer en la demencia total.

No podía perder la oportunidad, en el lado oscuro era invulnerable, pero ahí se estaba desangrando. Pero tampoco tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de que aquel fallecido era nada más que una farsa. Tomé tierra sigilosamente para que no me detectara, pero no surtió efecto pues nada más poner un pie en el agua me miró totalmente abatido, lloraba abundantemente.

- Sálvame por favor. – me imploraba, llorando con todo el sentimiento. – Por lo que más quieras mátame y libérame de esta locura.

Los dos mundos, el de luz y oscuridad, habían encontrado su perfecto equilibrio en aquellos instantes e iba a atender a sus suplicas lo más urgentemente posible. No podía perder aquella oportunidad.

Me miraba totalmente consciente de que quería morir, así que a toda velocidad mi aguijón escarlata apareció y me lancé a rematarlo. Como un destello me desmaterialice en la estela carmesí y sin un segundo que perder le apliqué los nueve toques que hacían falta para rematarlo con todas mis ganas al dejarlo listo para el golpe definitivo. Me abalancé aplicando el todopoderoso "Antares".

Entre tanto, mi victima esperaba su final como si disfrutara del sufrimiento, llorando a gritos por su agonía, pero cuando volvió la vista hacia lo que estaba abrazando y comprobar que no era quien él pensaba, cambió radicalmente de actitud. "¡No!" fue lo que dijo, derrumbándose y cayendo inerte sin tan siquiera llegar a aplicarle el golpe final, el cual pasó sobre él sin rozarle. Lo que era realmente extraño es que en el otro lado del reflejo aun seguía vivo.

No quería creerlo, pero su parte consiente había muerto y solo quedaba la del lado de la oscuridad, aquella que estaba trastornada, el Afrodita cuerdo había fallecido y sólo quedaba el que era realmente peligroso. Nuevamente me sumergí en la otra cara del universo.

Con cara totalmente trastornada transmitía puro odio antes de que el manto de oscuridad le cubriera la cabeza, quedando totalmente igual a mí. No sabía qué iba a pasar ahora que no había vuelta al otro lado.

- ¡Te odiooooo! – gritaba encolerizado mientras lanzaba rosas negras, las cuales al esquivarlas rompían su propio templo. - ¡Odio a Atenea! ¡Odio la existencia misma!

Sus movimientos resultaban más lentos y los esquivaba fácilmente. Se podía notar que la falta de sangre estaba surtiendo efecto, pero aun así era peligroso y estaba desintegrando su templo con sus propias flores. Éstas nuevamente comenzaron a extenderse a su alrededor en forma de tornado destruyéndolo todo. Se notaba que al haber aceptado el manto de oscuridad se había vuelto increíblemente poderoso.

Sin atacarme directamente, sólo tuve que disolverme sobre el agua y esperar en el fondo a que la devastación cesara. Su poder se expandía hasta un nivel divino y finalmente no quedó nada de lo que antes fue el templo de Piscis, sólo había destrucción en su universo. Tras un agónico grito sus flores se dispararon hacia la distancia y todo quedo otra vez en silencio.

Cuando volví a tomar forma allí estaba él, arrodillado y moribundo. Su manto se caía abandonándole, disolviéndose en las ponzoñosas aguas. Por fin un poco de suerte, se estaba quedando sin protección a la vez que la luz de su alma aparecía, indicando que estaba en las últimas. Poniéndome a su lado aún me miraba desquiciado.

- Todo es culpa tuya. – me acusaba con su último aliento a la vez que le clavaba mi mano en su cuerpo al descubierto. - ¿Por qué nos odias tanto? – su mano sujetaba la mía mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Sin más me introduje en su interior absorbiéndolo por fin.

**Lo ha pasado muy mal. Ha tenido que ser bastante astuto para ganar su encuentro. Creía que las tenía todas consigo, pero ha descubierto que la Savia del Infierno potencia mucho las habilidades de quien la porte, inclusive él. **

Al salir de su interior estaba esta vez en el lado de la luz. Todo era pacifico otra vez y el portal de energía de agua aparecía delante de mí, indicándome que era la hora de salir de allí. Mi manto como de costumbre se aprovechó de los restos que habían quedado de mi presa.

Aún en aquel universo, se podían ver las dos caras de su locura, pues por encima de mí era de día y por debajo de noche. La armadura de Piscis se agrupó brevemente para luego desmaterializarse en luz y salir despedida.

Mientras se disolvía aquel mundo no tenía ganas de quedarme ni un segundo más en su interior. Sin ver tan siquiera cómo era destruido, me marché atravesando el portal, deseoso de que mi próximo encuentro fuera un poco más suave, pues ese, a pesar de haber obtenido mi presa, me había dejado exhausto.

Afrodita, ¿Qué te ha pasado para acabar así? Por suerte tengo la manera de averiguarlo….


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24.

¿Cómo demonios Afrodita se había vestido con aquella túnica de oscuridad? Ese material estaba por todos lados y nadie sabe nada de su existencia. Ikki lo vistió, ahora el santo de Piscis. ¿Quién lo otorga y qué hay que hacer para aceptarlo? ¿Volverse totalmente loco?

Aquel líquido estaba en la caverna donde se hallaban mis señoras, pero ¿de dónde venía? Al hacer un poco de memoria, este elemento bajaba a través de las columnas que soportaban la cueva, puede que fuera de la superficie de donde se encontraban. Tal vez ni fuera producto de ellas, pero a su vez podían utilizarlo para sus propósitos. Pero ¿cómo era que estaba también en el santuario? ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí?

**Efectivamente ser de destrucción, la Savia del Infierno no es producto nuestro, ésta llegó a nosotras del terreno que se encuentra sobre nuestras cabezas. Por supuesto que nos valemos de ella para nuestros fines más solo la hemos otorgado en dos ocasiones, concediendo a cada una un don diferente, en tu caso la del paso entre la dimensión real y la paradójica. **

Otra vez en el inicio de aquellas escaleras, con el reloj del santuario levitando en la distancia marcando el final de la hora de Libra y con el portal de Aire aun sellado, sopesaba las opciones restantes. El portal de fuego con la casa de Sagitario me esperaba, pues era lo único que quedaba tras ella. Tras el de tierra se encontraba el Templo de Shura de Capricornio, ese caballero que había permanecido al margen de todo. Por el pórtico de agua sólo quedaba la casa de Escorpio. ¿Qué camino escoger? ¿Tal vez sea preferible escudriñar los recuerdos de mi última víctima para luego escoger sabiamente?

Está bien Afrodita, es hora de saber cómo has llegado hasta tal extremo de caer en la locura. Mi mente se distanció a la vez que entraba en el conducto de luz blanca que era tu vida, veamos a dónde debo ir primero.

Su conducto de vida era parecido al de su compañero, pues tuvo unos inicios bastante retorcidos en el que poseía un ego desproporcionado que le hacía amarse más a si mismo que al resto del mundo. Todo para él era inferior, su belleza era absoluta pero por suerte, al morir en el enfrentamiento contra el caballero de Andrómeda, pudo ver el poder de la diosa convaleciente que se le presentó ante él mientras bajaba al reino de los muertos.

Su espíritu se vio empequeñecido por la presencia de la deidad la cual le miraba sonriente, arrodillado quedo a sus pies, abatido por la culpa.

- Eres realmente la más bella entre las bellas. – sólo pudo decir mientras la jovencita le acariciaba el rostro haciéndole arrepentir de todas sus malas acciones. – ¿Atenea, podrás perdonar a este ciego caballero?

- Tu alma es buena Afrodita. De lo contrario no vestirías la armadura de Piscis. – arrodillada delante de él apretaba sus manos con las de él. – Has hecho mucho mal por tu desmedido ego.

- ¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué he hecho? – a su alrededor se podía ver todas sus acciones pasadas, las cuales no eran nada honrosas. – Merezco un infierno por mi vanidad descontrolada, castígame a sufrir el peor de los destinos posibles mi señora.

- No mi pequeño niño, sólo porque en esta vida cometieras esos pecados, no te salva de que en tus anteriores vidas fueras uno de los más nobles. En esta existencia te has visto corrompido por culpa externa y al amarte a ti mismo has perdido la oportunidad de amar a los demás y ser amado, que eso es lo más bello que hay en este mundo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para expiar mi culpa?

- Si algún día vuelves a la vida sólo te pido que ames, que quieras a los demás como te amaste a ti mismo, que encuentres a alguien que te corresponda para que conozcas lo que es el amor verdadero.

- Si algún día vuelvo a la vida, os prometo que no dejaré pasar la oportunidad de conocer ese sentimiento que me es tan desconocido….

Sus pecados fueron perdonados y su actitud ante la vida cambió radicalmente antes de caer en el sueño de los muertos. Esa fue la razón por la que al volver sólo podía pensar en la persona que tan obsesionado le tenía. Sabía que Máscara Mortal tenía algo que él necesitaba para equilibrar su existencia y no perdió la oportunidad de enamorarse de él.

Los días en que estuvo buscándole cada noche en su templo, las horas que estaban lejos de él se hacían muy largas, cada segundo era eterno, su corazón palpitaba de alegría al ver como volvía cada noche sano y salvo de su regencia en el inframundo.

Durante la mañana del día en el que se lanzó a sus brazos, me detuve en su templo. Todo estaba cubierto por unas rosas tanto rojas como blancas con tonos tan hermosos que eran difíciles de describir. Reflejaban lo feliz que era en aquellos momentos.

- Espero que esto no sea venenoso. – llegaba hasta su casa Camus de Acuario, acompañado del que anteriormente fui. Ambos con las túnicas oficiales bajando del templo principal, caminaban con mucho cuidado ante el majestuoso rosal. – Se te nota contento, tanto que tus rosas casi llegan hasta la entrada de mi templo.

- La vida es bella amigos míos y no temáis que no son venenosas. Es sólo son la expresión del amor que siento ante todo y todos.

- Me alegro de que estés así de feliz, son tiempos bastante felices para todos. – parecía como si el francés estuviera igualmente contento. Lo mismo con su compañero que sonreía tímidamente sin decir nada.

- Os veo también muy felices a los dos, se ve que vuestra "amistad" está llegando a buen puerto. – dijo graciosamente, señalando claramente la palabra amistad. Intuía que lo que él sentía en aquel momento también lo estaban padeciendo aquellos dos.

- Disfruta de la vida amigo. – le dijo la persona que fui, poniéndole en la mano una manzana roja como presente. – Están los días tan hermosos como para realizar locuras. Arriesgarse a todo, ser flechado por Cupido, para algo nos han devuelto a la vida: para que disfrutemos de ella todo lo que nos sea posible.

- Buena filosofía. – mordía aquella fruta pensando que luego se iba a lanzar a por su amor verdadero, una vez llegara del mundo de los muertos.

Disfrutando de aquel manjar se quedó observando cómo se marchaban los amigos escaleras abajo, los cuales parecían querer ir muy juntos a pesar de tener una gran escalinata de bajada. Hablando entre ellos parecía como si sus manos quisieran rozase a cada paso que daban. Eso hizo muy feliz a Afrodita pues entendía que aquellos dos estaban tan enamorados como lo estaba él, así que tras terminarse la manzana se fue a la casa de Cáncer a esperar su oportunidad para demostrar de lo que era capaz de amar.

El resto ya lo había visto en la esencia de MM, fue la noche más maravillosa que jamás pensó tener, se sintió por primera vez totalmente realizado como persona y aun más sintió que había hecho lo que juró a la diosa antes en su trayecto al reino de los difuntos.

Para su desgracia la cosa cambió justo al día siguiente, cuando su compañero le dijo que en principio tenían que ser discretos por si la circunstancia fuera negativa para anunciar su amor. Prefirieron esperar un tiempo por si acaso, pero nada más decírselo, al día siguiente fue al templo de Acuario para prevenirlo.

Era durante las primeras horas de la mañana cuando se presentó sin ser llamado al onceavo templo, y al no encontrar a su regente supuso que tal vez pudiera estar en la octava casa. Bajó hasta la casa del escorpión y al llegar pudo sentir el cosmos del señor de la casa, el cual estaba en su dormitorio.

Al entrar sigiloso, sin llamar, se encontró a ambos caballeros totalmente vestidos sobre la cama. Se habían quedado dormidos uno al lado del otro mirándose, acurrucados. Curiosamente formaban un ying yang con una manzana en su centro.

No sabía si había pasado algo entre ellos pero la escena le conmovió el corazón y se quedó ahí plantado unos segundos mirando a aquellos dos tortolitos. No cabía de alegría en su interior al ver cómo estaban conectados, dándose la mano sumidos en un profundo sueño.

- Toc toc. – dijo, despertando a los durmientes. – Buenos días los de dios. – decía graciosamente.

- Que susto me he llevado, pensé que era… - el dueño de aquella casa se sobresalto ante la aparición imprevista, se había alterado bastante. – Buenos días. – recuperado del susto decía el que fui con la cara totalmente hinchada y el pelo alborotado por haber dormido mucho. – Necesito un café.

- Nos hemos quedado dormidos después de estar hablando toda la noche. – Camus igualmente adormilado se ponía en pie. - ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí?

Pensando quien podría haber pensado que era para llevarse tremendo susto, tranquilamente Afrodita les explicó lo que había aparecido y las cosas que en principio contenían, cosa que a los tres les parecieron bastante extrañas. Les dio a entender que tenían que ser discretos en caso de tener una relación y sin más se marchó a su templo a esperar nuevos acontecimientos.

Los días pasaron y a pesar de, discretamente, ser totalmente feliz al lado del hombre que amaba, se alzaba una sombra que amenazaba con romper aquella magia por culpa de las locuras de la diosa. Éstas comenzaron a notarse día tras día, en el que podía ver como Seiya atravesaba su templo con una orden de ejecución para llevársela a MM y que este ejecutara la sentencia.

Por aquel entonces su prometido se había alejado de él. En el fondo sabía que lo había hecho para protegerle, pero estaba indignado por su falta de valor. Hasta el día en el que me apresaron. Ese día en el que estuvo llorando amargamente junto con Hyoga. Estaba totalmente destrozado por lo que había pasado y peor le sentó cómo me trataron. Al ver como Camus me había tratado se quedó estupefacto y no podía quitarle el ojo de encima cuando se marchó de la reunión, pensando que algo le habría pasado para cambiar así de actitud.

En los días siguientes no pasó nada en especial. Así fue hasta el holocausto femenino en el santuario. Atravesaba el conducto de luz hasta llegar justo al día previo a la masacre.

Atenea lo había mandado llamar. No sabía con que motivo, pero él fue presto hasta la cámara del trono para recibir las órdenes de su señora. En el trono estaba sentada ella y a ambos lados su perro más fiel y por el otro Shura de Capricornio, al presentarse ante ellos se arrodillo.

- Me requeríais mi señora. – miraba al suelo para no sentir el asco que le daba al mirarla a la cara. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por vos?

- Afrodita, mi caballero más bello. – le decía con su empalagoso tono de voz. – Una vez me dijiste que era la más bella entre las bellas ¿verdad?

- Es así mi señora, no hay rival para vuestra belleza.

- ¡Mentira! – gritó colérica mientras se ponía en pie haciendo que su voz tomara la fuerza de un viento que movió todo en el lugar. – Eres un maldito falso. Entre estos muros hay quien se atreve a creerse más hermosa que yo…. – estaba fuera de sí. – Malditas putas envidiosas, les voy a dar su merecido por creerse más hermosa que yo.

- No creo que nadie entre vuestras filas piense eso mi señora. – trataba de calmarla como pudiera.

- Cállate, maldito maricón. – Seiya se puso delante y lo agarró por el cuello, apretándolo con fuerza, tanto que le estaba dejando sin respiración. – Atenea, creo que esta puta marica debería también morir con el resto, pues creo que osa creerse más bella que vos.

- ¿Es eso cierto Afrodita? – se ponía justo delante de él. – ¿Has vuelto a dejar que tu ego se crea más importante que yo? – relajaba la mano de Seiya para que no le quitara la vida, a la vez que materializaba un óbolo falso por si tenía que ejecutarlo ahí mismo.

- Jamás mi señora. Aprendí de mis errores y siempre os seré leal. – con aquellas palabras fue liberado y cayó al suelo, tosiendo casi asfixiado. - ¿Qué ordenáis que haga?

- Un campo de tus hermosas rosas. Todas ellas alrededor del Santuario. Tan amplio como te sea posible y por supuesto con un toque de efecto paralizante, pero que no les libre de sentir intensos dolores hasta que sean capturadas. Con eso evitaremos que escapen, las quiero a todas muy vivas para que cada una pague sus deudas ante mí, por la ofensa que me han hecho. Creerse más bella que yo es un pecado que merece un severo castigo. – le abrazaba falsamente como si agasajara a un hijo. – No comentes esto con nadie. No tienen que percatarse que me he enterado de sus difamaciones, ¿entendido?

- Si mi señora. – con algunas lagrimas se puso en pie, aun mirando al suelo; la diosa, como si no hubiera pasado nada, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le ordeno que saliera a cumplir con su cometido.

Disconforme a lo ordenado, pero sin posibilidad de contradecirlo, tendió el campo de rosas. Lloraba pues éstas estaban conectadas con su espíritu y sentiría los sentimientos de todo aquél que atravesara la trampa. Los pocos que podían ir a las afueras del recinto sagrado se quedaron alucinados por la imponente belleza de aquellas rosas, las cuales sólo serían paralizantes cuando la diosa lo ordenara.

En su templo, su alma estaba hundida totalmente en la desesperación. Esperaba que entrara en razón y aquella purificación femenina nunca se produjera, pero no tuvo tanta suerte pues al presentarse Shura en su templo le dijo que era la hora, que había llegado el momento de la Santa Purga.

- ¿Cómo puedes apoyarla Shura? – le imploraba apenado. – ¿Cómo es que acatas sus órdenes sin que te afecten en absoluto? ¿A caso no tienes corazón?

- Desde luego que lo tengo compañero pero… yo sé algo que tú no sabes. – esas palabras lo dejaron intrigado. – Acata las órdenes y ten fe, las cosas no pasan por si solas y los milagros ocurren, démosle tiempo al tiempo.

- Lo dices como si todos los que están muriendo lo hiciesen por un bien mayor… ¿Cómo puede la muerte indiscriminada servir a un milagro? ¿Estás bien de la cabeza?

- Creo que soy el único de este lugar que ve las cosas realmente como son. Y si la apoyo incondicionalmente es por una buena razón. Has tú lo mismo y disfruta del día a día. Nunca sabes cuándo puedes acabar colgado en un arco de piedra con un óbolo falso dentro de la boca.

No se esperaba aquella charla, pero al marcharse no tuvo más remedio que activar el veneno paralizante de su trampa y sin poder hacer nada se refugió en la esquina más recóndita de su templo y espero a que pasara lo peor.

Tras un ir y venir de gente por los corredores de su casa, a lo lejos comenzaron a escucharse los primeros gritos. Por su casa comenzaron a pasar algunas de las primeras ajusticiadas implorando por su vida, pero eso a los guardias y a Seiya le importaban bien poco. Llorando empezó a sentir las primeras víctimas cayendo en su trampa. Parecía que a su corazón se le clavaba una espina por cada pobre desgraciada que caía entre sus rosas. Sentía la desesperación, la angustia y las ganas de vivir que tenían las que huían, más luego el odio de muerte que le tenían por saber que había sido él quien había puesto aquellas flores ahí para no dejarles escapar. No sólo mujeres, pues aquel día trataron de escapar algunos hombres con la confusión y cayeron también en el inmovilizarte engaño.

"Perdonadme, perdonadme por favor." No paraba de repetirlo cuando no podía llorar más, cuando ya eran muchos, tanto mujeres como hombres, los que estaban sufriendo entre sus flores. No podía con el dolor hasta que llegó al punto de pensar en quitarse la vida. La culpa lo estaba devorando por dentro. Todo siguió igual hasta que cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos, desesperado, repitiendo la misma frase. Entonces, como si se hubiera producido un silencio sepulcral todo quedó en silencio.

Pensando que tal vez ya hubiera pasado la masacre, abrió los ojos encontrándose con un paraje extraño. Él no lo sabía pero parecía como si hubiera entrado al plano espectral. Todo su templo estaba en esos tonos grisáceos que yo podía percibir cuando entraba en esa dimensión. Allí todo estaba sereno y se puso en pie preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

Caminando hacia la entrada de su casa observó que el santuario se había quedado en ese limbo temporal. No había rastro de vida a la vista y todo campo abajo estaba desierto, pero cuando se dio la vuelta pudo comprobar con total nitidez que había alguien a la salida de su casa.

Caminando hacia él, notó que estaba de espaldas, pero aquella silueta le resultaba conocida. Era como si se tratara del mismísimo Aiolos de Sagitario, que se encontraba mirando hacia lo alto del templo de la diosa.

"¿Aiolos?" gritó acercándose a la vez que todo parecía volver a su lugar. El personaje comenzaba a darse la vuelta como si hubiera escuchado la voz, pero antes de darse totalmente la vuelta el entorno tomó su forma normal y el espectro desapareció. Se había quedado ahora de pie en mitad de su casa, donde un rastro de sangre, seguramente de alguna de las pobres víctimas, corría por su gran pasillo. Aquello lo dejó totalmente extrañado.

Aún estupefacto ante lo que había sucedido, una desesperada jovencita que huía del templo principal chocó contra él; una chica rubia de ojos claros y de gran belleza. La pobre estaba muerta de miedo y le suplicaba por su vida, se notaba que le habían golpeado durante su trayecto al juicio. Él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla mientras lloraban desconsolados.

- Afrodita. – aparecía Seiya detrás de la que se le había escapado. – Muy bien, me has atrapado a esa puerca, va a saber lo que es bueno al huir de mi.

No podía hacer nada por ella y viendo lo enfurecido que venía el moreno jovencito, prefirió ejecutarla él mismo, así que mientras miraba al moreno le hacía una señal como que se mantuviera en silencio mientras materializaba una de su rosas blancas, la cual clavó en la espalda de la joven. Ésta solo pudo emitir un ligero quejido, pero mientras se iba derrumbando, éste le dijo al oído muy bajo, "Mejor es morir así, sin dolor, que entre las manos de ese demente." Su alma se rompía al ver como la chica perdía la vida, pero prefería que fuera así y no con los golpes del lacayo de la diosa.

- Has matado a esa puta. – miraba el cadáver caer al suelo, la sujetó por el pelo y comenzó a llevarla al templo principal, arrastrándola.

- He aplicado una de mis rosas más letales. Paraliza y hace sufrir lo imposible hasta la muerte. – mentía descaradamente, pero aquello evitó que el moreno se ensañara con él.

- Me equivoqué contigo, aparte de un maldito maricón, eres un bastardo asesino.

El malévolo santo arrastró el cadáver hacia las afueras. Lo único que podía sentir en aquellos momentos eran los deseos de clavarle a él también una rosa, pero con el verdadero efecto, para eliminar a ese maldito malnacido.

El día sangriento acabó con el ajusticiamiento de todas las pobres desgraciadas. No encontraba explicación para lo sucedido, pensó que se había vuelto momentáneamente loco. No pudo dormir en los días siguientes por el remordimiento. Se culpaba de no haber hecho nada para ayudar, pero sabía que su destino estaba sellado y las mujeres caballeros iban a morir igual si él ayudaba como si no.

A lo largo de esos meses había momentos puntuales en el que Afrodita podía ver las cosas en la otra dimensión, pareciese que entrara y saliera del plano espectral en un segundo. Aquello perturbaba su espíritu, pero se lo reservaba pues no quería preocupar a nadie.

Veía continuamente bajar del templo principal a Camus de Acuario, a veces lo seguía hasta la salida de la casa de Piscis observándolo hasta entrar en su casa. Pero lo más extraño era que sentía la presencia de Aldebarán por los alrededores del onceavo templo.

Continuando con los días siguientes, llegó la noche del atentado contra la diosa. Hasta ese momento cada día sentía que le faltaba la mitad de su alma al estar separado de su prometido. Quiso acercarse a él pero temía que fuera rechazado y prefirió evitar ese mal trago.

Cuando se percató que estaba sucediendo algo en lo alto del Santuario vio como Saga cruzaba su casa escaleras arriba, suponiendo que pasaba algo malo le siguió y se encontró con el terrible panorama.

Todo aquello ya lo había visto anteriormente, así que me fui al momento en el que Aldebarán bajaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Camus mientras Afrodita ayudaba a Shaka, quien se había quedado muy debilitado. Mientras bajaban por las escaleras podía sentir como si algo los acechara. Miraba a todos lados, sintiendo que había una presencia por los alrededores.

Una vez en el onceavo templo se quedaron los dos mientras él acompañaba hasta su templo al Santo de Virgo para que descansara. Una vez lo dejó en su cama fue corriendo a comprobar el estado de su otro compañero. Cuando entró en el templo pudo escuchar los gritos de angustia del que había sido despreciado.

- ¿Por qué Aldebarán? ¿Por qué me habéis hecho esto? – gritaba entre llantos desesperados, acostado en su cama, abrasando las sabanas como si quisiera aferrarse a algo. – Por favor, que no me lo vuelva a hacer.

- Era lo mejor para ti amigo. – le decía mientras se percataba que estaban siendo observados. – Tranquilo, te prometo que no dejare que te vuelvan a hacer esa clase de daños.

Pensando que estaba sufriendo por haber sido abandonado por la diosa, Afrodita continuó su camino, aun con la sensación de que algo rondaba la casa de Acuario, pero estando el gran toro custodiándola no creía que hubiera nada que temer.

Al final llegó hasta su templo mientras Saga bajaba con la mirada centrada al frente directamente hacia la casa de Acuario. Desde lo alto se viró a ver qué sucedía, pero el paso del tercer caballero se vio interrumpido por la aparición del segundo que se interpuso en su camino justo a las puertas del templo y comenzaron a hablar.

Afrodita no presto caso al asunto y entró en su casa; estaba demasiado preocupado por el estado de Máscara Mortal. No sabía si Ikki le había atacado a él también en el infierno y esperó un tiempo prudencial para comprobar que el cosmos de su amor estuviera sano y salvo en el santuario. Él podía sentir cada vez que entraba y salía del recinto sagrado, pero lo que jamás se imaginó fue verle aparecer para pedirle matrimonio. Cosa que no pudo decir que no, y se llenó de gozo al ver el valor del Santo de Cáncer al hacer frente al destino.

De ahí en adelante recuperó la alegría, aunque sabía que si los descubrían conocerían la ira de Seiya o lo que era peor: la de Atenea. No sabía cuál de los dos temer más. Pero aun así quiso seguir firme a la promesa que le hizo a la diosa cuando le juró que amaría a los demás tanto como a sí mismo.

Desde su templo cuando se escapaba cada noche a reunirse con su marido, al pasar por la casa de Acuario podía escuchar como éste lloraba afligido con un dolor que no se podía cualificar. Tenía miedo de acercarse a él pues al haber estado tan al lado de la diosa, si se enteraba que estaba pecando tal vez recuperara el amor de ésta delatándolo. Se apartaba todo lo posible de su persona, pero como siempre a los alrededores de su templo sentía la presencia de Aldebarán y aun así también la de otra clase de presencia que le hacía preguntarse qué estaba pasando en aquella casa.

Durante cada trayecto se paraba por la casa de Sagitario preguntándose si había sido real el haberlo visto en aquella visión. Acariciaba las columnas de la casa y hablaba con él aunque supusiera que no estuviera allí. Le contaba todo lo que sucedía en el lugar y lo mal que se sentía al no poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Tras desahogar todas sus dudas al aire seguía su camino hasta el cuarto templo.

Por fin llegué al momento en el que su locura comenzó a manifestarse aquella noche en la que se reunieron a debatir el cómo podían devolver la cordura a ese maldito lugar. Cuando salían por el conducto de la casa de Géminis, en un momento dado vio algo en el lado de la dimensión espectral. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado otra vez allí pero todos los allí presentes se movían lentamente como si el tiempo estuviera ralentizado, más al mirar a los lados pudo ver con total nitidez algo que me sobresaltó hasta mí. Él no la conocía pero yo sabía que era ella, la misma mujer que estaba bebiendo la sangre de Ikki en el infierno. Vestía una túnica negra y circulaba los pasillos de esa casa. Al notar que había sido detectada se esfumó como si fuera aire por los corredores.

Todo volvió a la normalidad y el tiempo siguió su curso, pero Afrodita no pudo evitar pensar que lo que había visto era cierto y alertó a su compañero. Ambos la buscaron por todos lados, pero al no dar con ella pensaron que Afrodita había tenido una alucinación.

Aquella noche fue la peor de su vida, pues al irse a dormir no podía parar de pensar en esa mujer con su pálida faz y su oscuro manto. ¿Qué hacía en aquella casa? El no consideraba que había sido víctima de una alucinación, lo pudo ver con total claridad.

Todo comenzó cuando optaron por pasar las noches en la casa de Piscis, con la llegada de ese aroma, del que solo, al comienzo Afrodita podía notar. Así comenzaron sus sueños, los cuales fueron adquiriendo fuerza con el paso de los días. Al principio sólo podía sentir como si lo llamaran, se pasaba toda la noche con voces que lo llamaban por su nombre y le preguntaban cosas, pidiéndole que contara sus miedos e ilusiones. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero se despertaba tan cansado como se había ido a dormir.

Sentía como si en su templo se movieran sombras que lo asechaban y corría tras ellas "¿Quién eres? ¿Déjate ver?" gritaba, más nunca llegó a tiempo para contemplarlas del todo. Los sueños se fueron haciendo más fuertes.

Ahora soñaba con las mujeres que habían sido asesinadas. Todas ellas lo rodeaban y le acusaban de haber sido él quien las había matado. Se pasaban toda la noche acusándole y aunque les suplicara perdón nunca lo hallaba. Se despertaba gritando y se abrazaba a su esposo buscando consuelo, éste lo abrazaba y le pedía que bajara la voz, que si alguien los descubría sí que iban a gritar de verdad.

Durante los días se pasaba escudriñando su templo buscando rastro de aquello que lo atormentaba. No podía con la angustia de ver cada noche los rostros de las mujeres caballero que habían sido ajusticiadas.

La violencia en sus sueños se incrementaba con el paso de las noches. Las mujeres, además de acosarle verbalmente, lo zarandeaban de un lado para el otro insultándole salvajemente. Éste, imposibilitado a atacarles, sólo se quedaba quieto, insistiendo pidiendo un perdón que no se concedía. Una tras otra las caras de las mujeres que lo empujaban iban cambiando sin parar, a veces veía alguna cara conocida, Marin, Shaina, Shun Ray… etc. incluso podía ver la cara de aquella que había detectado en la casa de Géminis que sonreía cada vez que le empujaba, era la única que no le decía nada, cada vez que le tocaba a ella sólo lo empujaba en otra dirección.

Cada vez con mayor terror nocturno se despertaba sólo. Su compañero no quería que los descubrieran y se marchaba a media noche. Esa angustia de que por su culpa los iban a descubrir lo estaba hundiendo mentalmente. Sabía que Máscara no tenía nada que ver con eso y encima ver cómo se culpaba de su estado agravaba aun más la situación.

Durante los días extendió un largo manto de rosas por ambos lados de su casa y esperaba tranquilo a que las rosas le dijeran cuando alguien se aproximaba. Las pesadillas eran terribles y a veces soñaba como si estuviera en la cima de una gran cantidad de cadáveres, tantos que alcanzaban una altura considerable. A los pies de ella estaba Atenea la cual le ordenaba que se aproximara. Tratando de cumplir con su voluntad bajaba entre tanto muerto, pero estos abrían los ojos al tocarlos, "Por su culpa estoy así." Cada cadáver que tocaba acusaba a la diosa de su estado con una palabra malsonante. Trataba de llegar a presencia de ésta que cada vez lo llamaba violentamente, amenazando con matarlo si no se aproximaba. Angustiado con cumplir su voluntad, esta vez los muertos lo sujetaban, suplicándole que no los abandonara, que por favor hiciera algo por ellos, pero el clímax del sueño era cuando daba con el cuerpo de la chica rubia que él había matado por piedad, la cual abría los ojos y tras mirarlo furiosa lo metía en el interior de aquella masa de muertos.

Así se despertaba, gritando, con la angustia de los muertos y por el desasosiego de no acatar las órdenes de la diosa y su posterior enfurecimiento. Su compañero pasaba menos noches con él y eso le hacía sentir tan mal que se quedaba apoyado en las columnas de su templo llorando amargado.

Uno de los sueños en el que era zarandeado de un lado para el otro por las mujeres, sucedió algo extraño. Todas le pedían entre insultos que matara a la diosa, que la matara si quería que las pesadillas cesaran. Él imploraba, asegurando que no podía hacer aquello. De repente, en uno de los otros tambaleos dio con la figura de Aiolos el cual le gritó "¡Despierta!" con ello abrió los ojos y estuvo otra vez en el plano espectral. Frente su cama había un personaje oscuro que no se esperaba aquello. Al verlo hizo aparecer una cortina de rosas negras, dispuesto a atacarle pero al ponerse en pie a toda velocidad, la manifestación desapareció al volver a la dimensión de la realidad.

No sabía qué hacer, la angustia lo consumía. A toda prisa se vistió y fue al templo principal por consuelo de la diosa, la cual podría hacer algo para paliar todas aquellas pesadillas y tal vez podría hacerle recobrar la cordura. Su templo apestaba también a ese olor a flores y suplicó ver a la diosa, pero los asistentes de esta sólo mandaron llamar a Seiya.

- ¿Que ocurre maricón? – presentándose ante él, saludándole con esas palabras, él también tenía un aspecto bastante dejado pero sin llegar a los externos que vio su cónyuge. – Invertido de mierda estás horrible. – le reprochó mirándole a la cara. – Si vas a pedir audiencia a la diosa tal vez te hubiera hecho falta maquillarte un poco, un poquito de rímel o de pintalabios. Eso es lo que os gusta poneros a los maricones de mierda, ¿verdad?

- No he venido aquí para que me insultes Seiya. – ya estaba harto de ese personaje. – Quiero ver a la diosa ahora mismo.

- Verás a la diosa cuando yo lo desee. – lo escoltaba hasta la salida. – Vete a tu templo, métete un buen pepino por el culo, o cosas de esas. – decía con un tono de burla que me daba nauseas mientras se reía. – Perdona jejeje es que no se qué os gusta hacer a los invertidos en vuestro tiempo libre, a mi las mariposadas no me van nada.

- Déjame en paz. – ignorándolo se dio la vuelta y volvió templo adentro. - ¡Atenea! Necesito hablar con vos. – gritaba a la vez que recibía un puñetazo en el estomago por parte del moreno. – Por favor tenéis que ayudarme.

- Vamos a ver si me explico, marica de mierda. – le decía mientras le sujetaba el cuello y le daba otro golpe en el estomago. – Veras a la diosa cuando yo lo decida y punto en boca.

Las puertas dobles del templo se abrieron, saliendo de su interior la muchacha que venía curiosa por saber que ocurría. Aquello encolerizó a Pegaso, el cual le propinó un brutal puñetazo a Afrodita dejándolo medio atontado. Él no lo sabía, pero la diosa al alejarse de su trono se mostraba pura y limpia, casi como si fuera una santa y totalmente diferente a como se había presentado ante su marido.

- Ahí tienes a la diosa, puta marica. Ahora háblale rapidito que luego tú y yo vamos a tener unas palabras. – le dijo al oído a la vez que se separaba de él.

- ¿Qué ocurre, mi santo más bello?

- Por favor tenéis que ayudarme, una sombra está rondando este lugar y me atormenta de noche. – arrodillado se acercó a ella, tocándole los pies. – Solo voz podéis parar las pesadillas.

- Mi querido niño, no hay nada que temer. Todos los enemigos han sido derrotados, esas pesadillas son por culpa de tus pecados pasados, cosa que yo no puedo paliar. Tendrás que cargar con ellos. – le daba un falso beso en la frente. – Sé que te mueres por estar cerca de mí, pero tengo cosas que hacer, vete con la certeza de que cuentas con mi amor incondicional.

Sin más consuelo que ese, el desgraciado se levantó desalentado, no podía creerse de que aquello fuera lo único que había sacado de aquella audiencia. Sujetado por el hombro por Pegaso lo sacó a las afueras del templo principal, justo en la terraza donde había muerto Ikki. Allí lo dejó listo y preparado para darle una buena paliza.

- Vas a ver lo que es bueno, mariconazo de mierda. – besando sus puños se preparaba para lanzar los meteoros. – Después de esto vas a saber lo que es acatar las órdenes de un autentico macho.

Como un poseso lanzó todos sus meteoros contra él que no apartaba la vista del suelo, pero pasó algo que no esperaba pues parecía otra vez haber vuelto al plano espectral. Estaba justo en el lugar donde había muerto el santo del Fénix y bajo sus pies estaba un charco de aquel material oscuro. "No te dejes humillar." Una voz resonó en su cabeza a la vez que volvía a la realidad, toda una masa de rosas negras aparecieron a su alrededor, protegiéndole de los golpes de Seiya quien se quedó pasmado por aquello.

- Seiya, o te largas ya o tú y yo vamos a acabar muy mal. – le amenazaba, deseando que lo volviera a atacar para tener una escusa con la cual defenderse y despegar toda su ira contenida.

- ¿Me estas amenazando, invertido? – aun asombrado por su falta de efecto, parecía provocar que se achicara, pero en vistas de que no hacía eso, se dio la vuelta directo hacia el templo. – No me interesa perder el tiempo con cosas como tú, lárgate antes de que me arrepienta.

Se introdujo nuevamente en el templo de la diosa. Afrodita volvió a su templo tendiendo como siempre su manto de rosas que le avisarían sí alguien se acercara. No sabía qué era lo que había sentido en aquella terraza, pero la sensación de poder no le desagrado.

Esperando paciente a que su marido llegara, fue aquella la noche en la que se encontró con Aioria quien subía en aquellos momentos a la cena de los viernes. Conversaron aquel día en el que el santo del León fue envenenado.

Durante la noche, cuando llegó su marido hicieron el amor con una intensidad jamás vista, parecía como si la resistencia del caballero fuera más potente que nunca, dejó extenuado a su marido, quien sólo lo tomo como que había tenido un buen día, pues no le contaba nada de lo que lo atormentaba.

Pero al igual que su fuerza se había incrementado, también lo hicieron las pesadillas. Aquella noche soñó que estaba solo en mitad del templo de la diosa cuando comenzaron a resonar tres voces femeninas por el lugar.

- Admítelo, te gustó sentir todo ese poder. – las sombras lo rodeaban sin dejarse ver. – La fuerza suprema, un poder casi divino.

- Puede ser tuyo, si lo aceptas. – decía desde otro lado otra de las voces. – Todos creen que estás loco y puede que lo estés, pero ¿quién te ha provocado ese estado?

- Sois vosotras, vosotras me lo habéis provocado. – le gritaba tratando de encontrarlas.

- ¿Nosotras? Sólo somos un producto de tu locura creciente, nosotras no tenemos poder en absoluto. – a su alrededor se materializaron tres figuras femeninas totalmente desnudas y con los ojos en blanco, se trataba de Shaina, Marin y la chica que había matado aquel terrible día. – ¡La culpa es de ella! – de repente señalaban hacia el trono donde se materializaba la diosa. – Esa perra primero nos ha matado y luego te ha arrastrado a la locura con sus demenciales acciones y tú aun te niegas a admitirlo.

- Ella no es mala. – lloraba totalmente triste. – Ella aun nos ama.

- Te matará, te arrebatará todo lo que más quieres y lo sabes. Tienes que matarla. – comenzaron a dar vueltas a su alrededor muy rápido diciendo lo mismo. – Mátala, mátala, mátala….

- No, no, no, no. – a cada palabra de ellas él respondía con una negación.

Se despertó aquel día aun más cansado que cuando se acostó. Empezaba a entender que estaba completamente loco. Los días siguientes fue acosado por esos esas tres mujeres que no paraban de repetirle lo mismo, a pesar de tener el aspecto de las esas chicas conocidas, interiormente pensaba que no se trataba realmente de ellas. Aquello lo estaba destruyendo mentalmente. Sólo cuando estaba en presencia de su marido podía encontrar la paz.

Pero el día en el que Máscara Mortal, totalmente impotente para ayudarlo lo abandonó, ese recuerdo lo vi desde ambos lados de las vivencias, sintiendo la desesperación de la pareja que no se podía medir. Desde los ojos de Máscara y Afrodita ninguno de los dos quería alejarse del otro pero solo el primero de ellos pudo pronunciar palabra.

- Por lo que más quieras, dime qué puedo hacer para ayudarte…. – el santo de Cáncer, arrodillado y con muchas lágrimas en los ojos, miraba directamente a su esposo aplazándolo para que le dijera como actuar en esa situación. – No puedo aguantar más la presión, todo se me está viniendo encima y no sé qué hacer, pienso que es todo por mi culpa, que yo te he llevado a esta situación y la culpa me está matando por dentro. – sin obtener respuesta solo obtuvo silencio por parte de aquel que amaba. – Nos van a descubrir pronto como sigamos así, me alejaré un tiempo por si soy yo el que te está causando tu estado. – se ponía en pie marchándose de la casa. – Si quieres que me quede solo tienes que decirlo y no me marchare jamás de tu lado.

Sin capacidad para decir nada contemplo como caminaba alejándose de él, aunque interiormente deseaba gritar que se quedara no pudo pronunciar palabra. Él a su vez quería protegerle de esas pesadillas que lo acosaban. Mareado por la falta de descanso comenzó a tener micro sueños diurnos en los que por cualquier sitio se le aparecía alguna de las mujeres asesinadas aquel día las cuales les decía "Deja que se aleje, es malo para ti.". Todo era horripilante y cuando perdió definitivamente a lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo se quedó llorando a la entrada de su casa, justo al inicio de las escaleras de bajada. Ahí se quedó tratando de mantenerse despierto para que no lo acosaran más.

Fue esa noche en el que de repente vio a Seiya pasar a su lado, el cual llevaba una orden, "Atenea os prohíbe salir de vuestros templos." Recogiendo la nueva orden como si fuera un muerto en vida sólo lo vio ir a la undécima casa del zodiaco directamente hacia los alrededores, detectando a Aldebarán a quien se le ordenó que se marchara de ahí por orden de la diosa. Parecía como si estuvieran discutiendo, pero aquello a Afrodita le daba igual, estaba en un estado de desorientación tremendo.

Al lograr que se fuera de los alrededores de la casa se vio repentinamente en el lado espectral, y a su lado las tres mujeres que siempre le acosaban en sus sueños. Shaina y Marin, tras darle un beso, le dijeron que no sufriera y se entregara a su locura, la que permanecía sentada a su lado era quien no conocía nada más de haberle clavado la rosa blanca, estas parecieran cambiar de forma pero se mantenían en aquellos tres cuerpos aunque a veces en un segundo pareciese tener el aspecto de seres encapuchados con la túnica negra.

Mientras las dos chicas llegaban a la casa de Camus a Afrodita no pareció importarle percibir como una masa de oscuridad bajaba de su templo hacia él continuó, hasta haber envuelto la casa de Acuario por completo.

- Tranquilo, yo me quedaré contigo. A fin de cuentas sólo somos un producto de tu imaginación. – le decía la que se había quedado consigo, sujetándole el bazo como si fuera una buena amiga. – Todo terminará pronto, solo tienes que aceptar el don y matar a la diosa, pero aún no… pronto… muy pronto.

- Si no queda más remedio. – como un trastornado respondió y levantándose se marchó al interior de su templo, a la vez que todo volvía al plano real se acostó en la cama y permaneció ahí durante el resto de la noche.

Las pesadillas a partir de entonces fueron menos intensas, atravesando una marea de personas que estaban desnudas y con los ojos en blanco. Al llegar al final podía ver como Atenea tenía apresado a su pareja y sujetaba su cuello, "¿Esto es lo que quieres?" le repetía una y otra vez mientras trataba de romperle el cuello. Como un loco trataba de llegar hasta ellos pero la marabunta de gente se agrupaba sin dejarlo pasar. Aquello lo desesperaba.

Durante el día apariciones espontaneas de espectros, durante la noche aquella pesadilla angustiosa. Pero cada noche parecían decirle algo nuevo, "Acepta el don, acéptalo y sálvalo.", así cada noche hasta que regresé al santuario, la noche en la que eliminé a Shiryu y Shun. Ese fue el momento en el que sufrió un ataque mental arrollador.

- Acepta el don, hazlo ahora y sálvale.

- ¡Sí! – gritó con toda su alma. – Si lo acepto, quiero salvarle, quiero acabar con todo.

Rodeado de aquella cantidad de personas, su cuerpo se vio envuelto en el manto de oscuridad que ascendía hasta su cabeza cubriéndolo por completo. Todos aquellos se apartaron, dejando ver a Atenea quien sujetaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Santo de Cáncer.

- ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

- ¡Sí! – afirmó rotundamente mientras en su mano aparecía una rosa blanca.

- ¿Serías capaz de alzar tu mano contra mí con tal de salvarle?

- ¡Sí! – afirmaba preparando para lanzársela, cogía impulso para proyectarla.

- ¡No te creo capaz! – con todas sus fuerzas trataba de partir el cuello a su prisionero.

- ¡Mira cómo lo hago maldita puta!

Lanzó la rosa en el corazón de la diosa, la cual al clavársele en el pecho caía al suelo como si fuera una estatua y se rompía en miles de pedazos. Aquello dejaba a Afrodita completamente gratificado y se sintió totalmente feliz de hacer lo que estaba bien. Sentía todo el poder en sus manos a la vez que se despertaba.

En la realidad aún estaba vistiendo aquella protección oscura, pero justo delante de él estaba mí otro similar que aguardaba tranquilamente a que éste se pusiera en pie como un zombi. Lo abrazaba como si fuera un hermano. Con su potente tono de voz le habló.

- Ella te lo ha quitado todo, tu amor, tus amigos, tu cordura. No se lo consientas, hoy será un gran día, esta noche verás aparecer un ejército salvador que vendrá a matarla, quiero que te unas a ellos si llegan hasta tu templo y acabes con el ser maligno llamado Atenea.

- Si, no se merece vivir, lo único que se merece es conocer el peor de los infiernos.

Tras aquel encuentro su oscura protección desapareció momentáneamente hasta que volviera a necesitarla. Se quedó en mitad de su templo arrodillado, mirando al suelo esperando ese bendito momento en el que la pesadilla terminara y todo volviera a la normalidad.

Increíblemente parecía que lo habían dejado solo pues toda la oscuridad que lo rondaba hasta ese momento estaba ahora centrada en otro templo del zodiaco. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía la sensación de que había paz en su casa y comenzó a reírse como un loco de feliz.

"Afrodita." Una voz amiga comenzó a resonar en su cabeza, "Te están manipulando." Sufriendo espasmos, tratando de alejar esa voz de su cabeza se retorció llorando

- Dejadme en paz… sólo quiero descansar. – se arrastraba por su templo.

- No te dejes vencer por la locura. – volvía a resonar en su cabeza a la vez que sentía que le acariciaban la cabeza. – Es todo un complot, tienes que volver a la realidad.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora y no antes? – tratando de mantenerse sereno se arrodillaba. - ¿Por qué no has hecho algo para evitar que cayera en esta locura?

- Han estado tan cerca de ti que no he podido acercarme, ahora están alrededor de Camus. – escuchaba ahora mientras arrastrándose llegó hasta la entrada de su casa, sintiendo aquella energía corruptora en el décimo primer templo.

– Vete de mi cabeza y no vuelvas, ya he aceptado mi destino.

- Puedes aun volver al raciocinio y evitar la catástrofe, todo aun se puede arreglar.

" ¡Vete!" gritó tan fuerte que sintió como una de las sombras subía hasta su templo para ver qué ocurría, con la llegada de esa sombra se marchó la presencia amiga que lo había prevenido. Todo quedó en silencio hasta que la cosa se descontroló y se encontró conmigo.

**Ha salido de aquella esencia que le revela parte del plan de nuestros enemigos, su destino final no se vislumbra lejano ya. Ahora puede ir comprendiendo cosas que han pasado, pero las cosas que aún están por suceder están aún indeterminadas. Las tribulaciones del destino aun están por decidirse, pero el último punto de inflexión está ahí y es irremediable.**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Maldición, esto ya toma un matiz muy siniestro. Afrodita había sido desquiciado hasta volverlo loco y toda esa oscuridad que lo acechaba se fue hacia la casa de Acuario una vez que forzaron a Aldebarán a quedarse en su templo perpetuamente. ¿Cómo pudo adentrarse en el plano espectral el décimo segundo caballero? ¿Acaso todo el sufrimiento que Afrodita pasó durante la cacería de mujeres le hizo entrar en aquella dimensión involuntariamente? Por otro lado, la voz que resonó en su cabeza le advirtió que todo aun se podía arreglar, me gustaría saber cómo.

Aiolos, el Santo de Sagitario, era el que estaba en aquel plano. ¿Sería él el espectro que me había ayudado en diversas ocasiones o tal vez fuera él quien está detrás de todo este macabro plan? Su templo está justo al lado del portal de fuego, es el último universo que me queda por explorar de ese elemento.

Shura, ese caballero que siempre ha estado al lado de la diosa sin cuestionarla en nada, ¿que sabrá él de todo este asunto? ¿Qué será eso que Afrodita desconocía? También observo su casa a las puertas del pórtico de tierra, pues al igual que la de Sagitario es la última que me queda por explorar.

El umbral de Aire aun está colapsado por ese negro elemento que me impide visitar sus dos casas, todo lo que estaba atormentando a Afrodita ahora está alrededor de Camus suponía que corrompiéndolo de igual manera pero su casa aun está vetada. Tengo tres posibles destinos a mí alcance, cada cual más llamativo: mi antigua morada y descubrir qué habría dentro, el templo de Capricornio y conocer que pasó durante mi juicio o ir a la de Sagitario y esperar a encontrarme con el espíritu de su guardián.

Una vez más estaba al inicio de aquella sinuosa escalera mirando las pocas posibilidades que iban quedando. El reloj del santuario marcaba la hora de Escorpio. Estaba en el inicio de la octava hora desde que comenzó la cuenta atrás. Si no me encontrara a mitad de ese universo dimensional, la luz del día me hubiera hecho enterrarme bajo tierra, puesto que ya había amanecido.

Mi probable elección habría sido la del fuego de no ser porque el portal de tierra parecía haberse vuelto puro magma candente. Pareciera que tras esa pared de energía estuviera a punto de producirse una explosión volcánica.

Curioso por saber el porqué de aquella situación subí en su dirección y me adentré a través de aquella energía que parecía ser el candente elemento del centro de la tierra.

**Te encontrarás con un caballero que conoce algunos secretos, amado nuestro, incluso un atisbo muy perturbador que te hará darte prisa en tu caminar, pues conocerás que realmente no contamos, tanto tú como nosotras, con todo el tiempo disponible que desearíamos. **

Increíble, aquel conducto de energía parecía haber tomado un camino totalmente cuesta abajo. Era como una caída libre hacia el centro del planeta. Entre más bajaba, el color del magma cambiaba de rojo a naranja, síntoma que el calor ahí era más intenso. Era un trayecto bastante más largo que el resto y la energía se tornó amarilla. Estaba llegando al núcleo del mundo.

Al salir de aquel canal me quedé impresionado al ver a dónde había ido a parar, pues parecía estar en el centro del planeta. Toda la esfera del núcleo era hueca, se podía notar que la intensa presión era abrumadora. Seguía cayendo pues había aparecido justo en lo alto. Desde ahí pude ver la magnitud del globo, que era realmente imponente y brillante, parecía que el calor de aquella zona emitiera un brillo parecido al del sol.

Me empezaba a poner nervioso pues desde aquella altura pude comprobar que en el centro estaba la casa de Capricornio sostenida sobre una losa de piedra circular de tamaño de al menos unos cientos de metros. A su alrededor unas gigantescas aspas salían directas a los bordes del universo, que no paraban de dar vueltas alrededor de aquella placa de piedra, manteniéndola estática en su sitio.

Parecía una trituradora y si no caía justo en el centro me iba a despedazar. No obstante, era tan grande y su atracción tan abrumadora que iba directo a mi aniquilación. Al menos así habría sido si no fuera porque conocía una manera de detener o ralentizar el tiempo.

Con poco margen de maniobra comencé a pasar al plano espectral, en el cual todo comenzó a ir más pausadamente. El tono amarillo candente del las paredes del universo cambió al acostumbrado color azulado. Las aspas giratorias frenaron, dejándome ver que en realidad eran cuatro espadas las que estaban alrededor de la casa. Increíble, eran enormes, de al menos cincuenta metros de ancho con afilados bordes y su punta estaba picando la superficie de aquella esfera manteniéndose en el aire.

Preparándome para tocar tierra aplique una de mis nuevas habilidades, todo a mi alrededor se vio envuelto en pétalos rojos los cuales sirvieron de amortiguador de la tremenda caída, como un asteroide caí en una de las cuatro hojas provocando una onda expansiva de pétalos.

Me pregunto qué sería de mí si no tuviera la opción de intercambiar de planos a placer, me hubiera visto reducido a cachitos. Una duda que tenía desde hacía tiempo me vino a la mente: Atenea, si con tu poder eres capaz de crear semejantes universos, que serás capaz de hacer el momento en que me enfrente a ti.

Avanzando por la hoja de la espada llegué a la base donde se sostenía la casa, mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo estaba justo en el ecuador de aquella esfera, justo en el centro del planeta. Una vez en terreno seguro, cambié de plano otra vez para volver al mundo real y poder entrar en la casa para enfrentarme a mi nuevo oponente.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad percibí el efecto de la desorbitante gravedad. Increíblemente las paredes de aquella esfera parecían fracturarse con el paso del tiempo. Grietas por todos lados, de diferentes tamaños que amenazaban con llenar de fundente magma aquel mundo. Parecía que detrás de aquel globo estuvieran las entrañas del planeta.

- ¿Increíble verdad? – una voz sonó en lo alto de la casa y allí estaba Shura de Capricornio con la armadura equipada y sentado en el techo de la entrada, mirando maravillado las enormes fisuras en su universo particular. – Por fin todo está a punto de acabar, llevo esperando esto tanto tiempo que me parece increíble que esté sucediendo.

Desde aquella altura podía notar como un finísimo cause de sangre bajaba desde su posición y caía al suelo. Saltando desde ahí hasta la entrada se puso a mi lado sin tener miedo de mí, pero lo que me preocupaba era que de los guantes de su armadura brotaba sangre sin parar. Al estar justo delante de él me invadió una extraña sensación, con ese caballero había tenido alguna clase de relación más intensa que con el resto.

- No sé quién eres, pero espero que no te importe que me hubiera cortado las venas ¿verdad? No quiero estar vivo cuando el Armagedón se produzca. – me invitaba a pasar a su casa.

No me iba a plantar batalla, se estaba quitando la vida el mismo. Eso me dejó bastante estupefacto, se suponía que él era uno de los más leales a la diosa y sin embargo no iba a luchar por defenderla y en lugar de eso se estaba suicidando.

Adentrándonos en su templo se fue quitando manualmente partes de su armadura, primero el casco, luego las hombreras, la pechera y así sucesivamente hasta quedarse solo con las túnicas oficiales bajo la coraza. La armadura tomó la forma zodiacal una vez des equipada. El corte en sus muñecas era bastante profundo pero no se había cortado ningún tendón pudiendo usar sus manos con total normalidad aun así brotaba sangre en abundancia.

Quise entonces retirar mi manto para permitir que me viera como realmente era, tenía la intuición de que algo pasaría si hacía eso. Cuando toda mi negra vestimenta fue absorbida por mi chamuscara piel, el caballero que se había colocado justo en el pasillo principal de su templo, posiblemente al lado de donde aparecería el aro metálico de salida, se quedó asombrado por lo que le había revelado. Al observarme pareció reconocerme, sabía quién era.

- Eres tú. – se acercó a mí con su mano brotando sangre y acarició mi carbonizado rostro, sus ojos brillaban como queriendo llorar de la emoción. – No tuve valor para fulminar a Atenea cuando tuve la oportunidad, amado mío, te hubiera demostrado que realmente estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti. Me arrepiento enormemente.

Desfallecido por la gran pérdida de sangre se tambaleó cayendo de espaldas. Estupefacto por lo que me había dicho no deje que tocara el suelo y lo sujeté, arrodillándome a su lado mientras veía cómo se le iba la vida.

- Hazme un favor. – me imploraba débilmente entre algunas lagrimas. – Aunque tengas los labios totalmente sellados impedido para hablar, si ves a Atenea y si puedes encontrar la forma de trasmitirle una cosa de mi parte… dile que es una autentica hija de perra, que la aborrezco como a la peor de las alimañas, que no deseo otra cosa que su aniquilación y que por suerte no creo que pueda hacer ya nada para evitarla. – sus palabras estaban cargadas de un odio inimaginable.

No me esperaba que aquel encuentro terminara así. No sabía qué hacer, bueno realmente sí. La luz de su alma apareció al quedarle pocos segundos de vida, cosa que aproveché para introducirme dentro de él y absorberlo desde el interior. No querría sufrir por ese apocalipsis del que me habló, pero iba a tener un sufrimiento agónico en sus últimos momentos de existencia al ser devorado por mí.

Todo había sido realmente rápido y bastante sorprendente, el combate había terminado sin apenas producirse un improvisado soliloquio, lo había absorbido por completo a la vez que mi manto aprovechaba hasta el último pellejo que quedara de aquel despojo.

Al volver a tomar conciencia y tras la desaparición de la armadura convirtiéndose en estelas de luz, el portal de salida estaba activado y el universo desintegrándose. Lo primero que se deshizo fueron las paredes del templo, las cuales cayeron como si hubiesen sido derretidas por un terrible calor. Unas altísimas temperaturas que me desintegrarían de no ser por la protección de mi túnica oscura. Las espadas que mantenían aquella estructura en el aire comenzaron a parar, haciendo que todo se desestabilizara, y las grietas en los bordes se ensanchaban y dejaban entrar el magma en el interior de la esfera. Aquello era desolador, no pensaba quedarme ni un segundo a ver cómo se producía aquella destrucción y entré en el pórtico para escapar de aquel lugar.

Aun atónito por lo que había oído, a la vez por la rapidez de entrada y de salida de aquel lugar, ascendía por el conducto hacia el inicio de las escaleras. En esta ocasión el tono amarillo del vórtice se tornaba en naranja para luego pasar a rojo, señal de que volvía a superficie del planeta.

Shura, él mejor que nadie conoce que la diosa no tolera el suicidio y sin embargo se ha inmolado sin ninguna duda. ¿Qué será lo que guarda su alma? Era el momento de averiguarlo.

**No se esperaba que sin apenas ponerle resistencia iba a obtener su alma y ahora adentrándose en sus recuerdos va a descubrir muchas cosas que le serán de mucha utilidad. Su universo entero era un símil de lo que realmente ocurre en el centro del planeta.**

El conducto de la vida de aquel caballero era de tonalidad marrón. No sabía a dónde ir primero, ¿sería él la persona que me amó? Tendría que ir a el origen de eso en primera instancia o tal vez ver lo que pasó cuando Aioria se trasformó en una bestia, o ir directamente a mi juicio, o tal vez conocer el por qué del odio profundo que tenía hacia la diosa. Me dijo que tuvo la oportunidad de matar a la diosa, pero no se atrevió. También estaba ansioso de conocer el por qué. Decidí ir por etapas, remontándome a sus orígenes.

Fue nombrado caballero bastante joven, era uno de los más veteranos del Santuario. Mató a Aiolos de Sagitario por orden de patriarca que en aquel momento era el mismísimo Saga, a pesar de ostentar el título del santo más leal era totalmente ignorante del complot de Saga, Máscara Mortal y Afrodita para apropiarse del Santuario, pero más a delante se percató de todo durante el combate contra el Dragón. Tanto fue su arrepentimiento por su inmerecida equivocación que dio su vida por salvar al joven, sacrificándose por él y la diosa no le guardó ningún rencor por haber sido engañado.

Más tarde fue resucitado por las fuerzas de hades para que acabaran con ella y él como el resto aceptó con el fin de conseguir la armadura de la diosa para que ésta pudiera enfrentarse al dios del inframundo. Tras su inmolación en el muro de los lamentos quedó en un letargo hasta que pasó algo que los otros santos dorados no se acordaban pero él sí, lo recordaba con bastante rencor.

"Os condenamos por atentar contra la voluntad de los dioses." La poderosa voz de Zeus surgía en aquel oscuro lugar donde habían hecho tomar conciencia a los santos de oro que se habían inmolado. Todos se encontraban desnudos y en la penumbra de la incertidumbre por aquel castigo sin precedentes. "Aun siendo los más poderosos caballeros de Atenea sólo sois simples mortales, y sufriréis el peor destino para los traidores, seréis encerrados en piedra y no conoceréis otra cosa más que el sufrimiento." Siguió hablándole la máxima deidad mientras ellos buscaban apoyo, agrupándose ante lo que había de acontecer.

Todos fueron aprisionados en aquella figura de piedra donde sufrieron los peores martirios inimaginables; la ira de los dioses cayó sobre ellos haciéndoles sufrir lo imposible. Así fue posiblemente desde su fallecimiento, pues en estado de muerte no se podría calcular el tiempo trascurrido, hasta el final de la batalla olímpica, justo cuando Zeus fue derrotado como última deidad. Atenea no puso fin a su sufrimiento sino hasta ese momento.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo aprisionado era víctima de una presión que lo estaba consumiendo cada minuto era eterno y podía sentir todo el dolor que los otros también padecían; era francamente terrible. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que la diosa viniera en su rescate, que paliara todo aquel dolor que lo estaba devorando por dentro, pero esa esperanza no llegaba y acabó aceptando aquel pesar que lo azotaba hasta que por fin y muy tarde fue rescatado. Su resentimiento hacia ella fue creciendo en igual medida al daño que sentía interiormente. No podía creer que aquella por la que habían dado la vida ni se preocupara por evitarles el sufrimiento que padecían.

Así fue hasta tiempo después de que Zeus y todas sus deidades fueron derrotados, cuando ya sólo guardando odio en su interior fue resucitado. Él a diferencia de los demás si recordaba todo lo que habían pasado y cuando abrió los ojos en aquel estanque de aguas cristalinas y ver la cara de la diosa comenzó a llorar de sufrimiento.

- ¿Por qué Atenea? – lloraba amargado. – ¿Por qué has dejado que nos castigaran sin que hubiéramos hecho nada más que defenderte? Sufrimos más de lo que un dios se pudiera imaginar y suplicaba que vinieras a cesar aquel pesar ¿Acaso no somos significamos nada para ti?

- Me sorprende que lo recuerdes. Ninguno de los otros guarda recuerdos tan dolorosos de lo que han pasado. Para ellos sólo fue una pesadilla de la que se han olvidado a los pocos segundos de abrir los ojos. – la faz de la diosa era de asombro al ver que Shura lo recordaba absolutamente todo. – Lo siento mucho, de veras que lo siento, no era mi intensión de que recordaras nada. – lo consolaba abrazándolo con mucho cariño.

- ¿Me podrías explicar que ha pasado para sopesar este tormento?

- No encuentro dilucidar lo que ha ocurrido. Esta guerra de dioses se ha desatado de manera inexplicable. En estos meses de batalla olímpica jamás pensé que vosotros fueseis castigados por algo así pero, mi padre Zeus pareció haberse vuelto totalmente loco. Se atrevió a atacarme aun a sabiendas de que los oráculos le predijeron que al enfrentarse a mí sería derrotado y yo ocuparía su lugar como diosa universal. Me atacó con todas las deidades que disponía, la profecía se cumplió y fue destronado. No pude acudir a vuestro rescate hasta entonces.

- Por favor, mi señora, aunque vuestras explicaciones parezcan convincentes no puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo que he pasado. Dejadme en el reino de los muertos, dejadme descansar en paz, sólo quiero que el sufrimiento acabe de una vez.

- No pequeño. Quiero que tanto tu como tus hermanos de armas me deis la oportunidad de demostraros que podemos ser felices todos juntos, si después de eso aun sigues pensando en morir te concederé ese deseo aun contra mi voluntad, pero dame la oportunidad de enmendar mi falta.

- ¿Me lo prometéis? – aún sin ganas de volver a la vida se puso en pie al lado de ella y tras recibir una afirmación con la cabeza cruzó el portal que lo conducía a la casa de Capricornio.

Al volver a su templo y ver que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones tuvo una sensación de pesadez encima. Era un guerrero moralmente derrotado por la falta de ganas de vivir y no creía que Atenea ni ningún otro pudieran hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Estuvo allí hasta que apareció en su casa el caballero que fui en otro tiempo. Una alegría inmensa le envolvió en aquellos momentos, subía por las escaleras de su templo vestido con las túnicas oficiales de gala. Me miró de arriba abajo, admirando aquella luz que había aparecido en sus pesares, sintiendo una atracción casi instantánea por el caballero pelilargo. Al ponerse delante de él, Shura no supo cómo reaccionar. Le tendió la mano en señal de amistad y el que fui en lugar de responder el apretón, lo jaló hacia él abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, diciéndole lo mucho que se alegraba de volver a verlo. Aquel abrazó le hizo sentirse bien hasta el punto de no querer despegarse. Sentía el calor corporal del octavo caballero y el olor que desprendía era hipnótico, por un segundo creyó encontrar algo de paz.

Recordaba que yo había sufrido durante el cautiverio olímpico tanto como él, pero se preguntaba el por qué no recordaba nada de lo sucedido. Habló conmigo durante el trayecto hasta la casa de Acuario, preguntándome una y otra vez si realmente no recordaba nada de lo acontecido previo a nuestra resurrección. Le contó los martirios que sufrieron, pero el santo que fui lo miraba como si se le estuviera contando el resultado de una pesadilla personal.

Cuando ambos llegamos a la casa de Camus y vio cómo me alegré de volver a verlo, abrazándolo aun más fuerte de lo que lo abracé a él. No pudo con aquella situación y tuvo que contener unos celos que lo volvieron a sumir en una depresión que trató de disimular dignamente.

Ahora los tres llegamos al templo principal donde nos esperaba la diosa que nos recibió con los brazos abiertos. Éramos los primeros en llegar a la reunión de bienvenida al mundo, dado que Afrodita se había marchado a encontrarse con Máscara Mortal. Camus y yo la abrazamos locos de alegría pero Shura se mantuvo firme, aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que había sufrido y se mantuvo distante el tiempo justo para que llegaran nuevos santos a la fiesta, la diosa pareció comprenderlo y dejó en claro que iba a dejar que el tiempo hablara por sí solo y que volvería a encontrar las ganas perdidas de vivir.

A pesar de abrasar y ser abrazado durante toda la velada, ningún otro apretón le hizo sentir tan bien como el que yo le di justo al llegar a su templo, no me quitaba el ojo de encima y si alguien se acercaba más de la cuenta los celos hacían que se acercara a comprobar cuál podía ser el interés que mostrara alguno por mí. Algo en él pensó que tal vez en mi persona podría encontrar la felicidad que había perdido.

A lo largo de los días siguientes, el Santo más fiel se ocupó de la guardia personal de la diosa junto con Seiya. Pero aun seguía con la mirada al santo del escorpión y trataba de hablar con él todo lo que fuera posible, más éste lo esquivaba, inconsciente de que el decimo caballero estaba muy interesado en su persona.

Por las noches no podía quitarme de su cabeza. Recordaba en cada momento el calor de mi cuerpo pegado al de él y se consolaba a si mismo imaginándose un encuentro conmigo en la cama. No lograba quitarse la obsesión hacia mi persona y una noche fue hasta mi casa con lujuriosas intenciones.

Entró en mi templo, conocedor de que a aquellas horas debería de estar durmiendo. Tan solo hacía una semana de la que habíamos vuelto a la vida. En el interior de mi dormitorio estaba acostado tranquilamente en la cama, su temperatura corporal subió más de lo debido al ver tenuemente, por la luz de las farolas de aceite aledañas al templo, que dormía totalmente desnudo tapado únicamente con una fina sabana que trasparentaba el cuerpo.

De pie justo a los pies de mi cama se quitó la ropa y suavemente retiró la sabana que me cubría, dejando ver la plenitud de mi anatomía. Recostándose sobre mí fue besando partes de aquel cuerpo que reaccionaba a sus caricias teniendo una erección involuntaria, hasta que frente a frente abrí mis ojos azules, mirándolo fijamente. Tras un largo rato mirándose fijamente, de repente y sin mediar palabra comenzaron a besarse intensamente, se abrazaron víctimas de unos deseos carnales irrefrenables.

Lo hicieron durante las horas siguientes, realizaron de todo aquella noche, desataron sus más bajos instintos, sexo oral, penetraciones, juego sexuales, tuvo una sesión de sexo que jamás se imaginó. Acabó exhausto, quedando dormido a mi lado con la sensación de que por fin había encontrado algo por lo qué mantenerse en el mundo de los vivos.

No me podía creer lo que había visto, Shura y yo tuvimos un encuentro sexual bastante intenso. Sólo me podía venir a la cabeza cuál sería su parte de la historia en el momento de mi captura.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera yo, recuperó la sonrisa, las ganas de vivir intensamente. Aun en la distancia seguía mi cosmos a donde fuera, se fijó tanto en mí que tenía la fe ciega de que junto conmigo podía ser feliz el resto de su vida, pero el destino le aguardaba un brutal revés.

Él no notaba que su secreto acoso estaba resultando demasiado evidente para el octavo santo y a la quinta noche consecutiva que acudió a mi casa a practicar sexo no estaba allí. Aquello lo dejó loco de celos. No podía creerse de que no estuviera en mi casa a esas horas de la noche, busco el rastro de mi cosmos por algún lugar pero no dio con él, esperó en mi cuarto al momento en que llegara y eso pasó justo a las primeras horas de la amanecida, cuando entré por la puerta, Shura estaba prácticamente fuera de sí.

- ¡¿Dónde has estado?! – gritaba enfurecido. – ¡¿No estarás follando con otro?! - su mano sujetó la mía, que ni le hacía caso. – No me ignores.

- Tranquilízate Shura, estás perdiendo los papeles. – le dije mientras con un rápido movimiento me zafe. –Estoy harto de que sigas mi aura por todo el Santuario, yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, que follemos de vez en cuando no te da ningún derecho a creerte mi dueño. Sólo lo pasamos bien y punto.

- Pero yo te quiero…. – decía arrodillado abrazándome. – No encuentro motivo para vivir sin ti.

- Shura es solo sexo entre tíos, estas obsesionado conmigo y no entiendo por qué si no siento nada por ti. Aparte de sexo no te he dado ninguna otra señal de que busque algo más intenso. – aún estar en mi propia casa me marché del aposento dejándolo solo.

- ¿Así que fue sólo sexo? – decía en voz alta sin que nadie le oyera, aplicando el "Excalibur" cortó la cama de matrimonio que había en aquel cuarto y comenzó a destrozar todo lo que se ponía por delante en un ataque de ira. – Te arrepentirás de esto, te lo prometo.

Tras ese día su depresión se volvió aun más latente. No podía con la rabia de ser rechazado, deseaba estar a mi lado y no podía creerse que no quisiera su compañía. Tuvo que pensar en la intromisión de una tercera persona en mi vida y aquello lo enloqueció. Alejándose a los terrenos montañosos sobre los que se asentaba el Santuario buscó la soledad de las montañas, allí gritó y gritó por su agonía, maldiciendo a la persona que se hubiera entrometido en la relación tan "especial" que había iniciado conmigo.

Tras quedarse casi afónico en lo alto de la montaña más alta de la cordillera desde la cual podía ver todo el terreno santo, pensó en saltar desde esa altura y quitarse la vida. Eran las primeras horas de la mañana y el sol alumbraba aquel monte haciendo que un destello brillara ligeramente. En el lateral de la cordillera algo parecía brillar sutilmente, quizá una superficie reflectante. Saltando curioso a ver qué sucedía se encontró que aquel brillo era una entrada oculta a las entrañas de la montaña.

Fue un trayecto muy largo hasta estar casi en su corazón, en el cual se sentía una presión extraña, parecida a la que sentía en el inframundo. Allí, en una pequeña caverna en la que un pilar de roca cristalina, la conexión de aquella cordillera con el mundo subterráneo, encontró algo de paz al notar que estaba en el lugar donde se había adaptado a ser martirizado. Había encontrado un lugar donde volver a sentir aquello que lo torturaba, al menos así olvidaba el hecho de ser rechazado. Acudía allí con relativa frecuencia.

No obstante, como santo más fiel, seguía ocupando su lugar al lado de la diosa. Se mantuvo firme en su papel, aunque en su interior estuviera deshecho moralmente. La odiaba profundamente por haberlo hecho caer en aquel estado de tristeza constante y cuando aparecía el caballero de escorpio por aquel lugar lo odiaba aun más a él, deseando que el destino le diera un severo castigo por repudiar el amor que tenía para él.

Sin embargo, no era amor lo que él sentía, era obsesión por sentirse feliz otra vez y sólo podía pensar en que a mi lado lo sería, sin importar si yo estuviera igual de feliz o no. Sólo se preocupaba por sí mismo. Era realmente triste sentir lo que pasaba por su mente en aquellos instantes.

Así continuaron los días hasta que la diosa se despertó un día con la corazonada de que iba a encontrar algo en la atalaya donde una vez fue sepultado el cuerpo de Shion de Aries. Esa mañana él estaba de guardia cuando, eufórica, la chica salió de su templo personal diciendo que había soñado con Shion y que éste le había dicho que había guardado algo especial para ella en aquel lugar.

Sujetándolo del brazo se fueron a las afueras del lugar, justo a los pies de la torre. La chica hacía alarde su divino poder e hizo que la atalaya girara, introduciéndose en la tierra para que su parte más alta estuviera ahora al ras del suelo, de modo que pudiese entrar en ella sin tener que elevarse.

Adentrándose en la abandonada fortificación, todo estaba lleno de polvo. Parecía que no había pasado por allí ni un alma en siglos. Pudo sentir la presencia de una presión parecida a la del interior de la montaña, tal vez allí también tuviera conexión directa con el submundo, pero lo cierto es que la diosa encontró lo que buscaba. Se puso loca de contenta al encontrar los documentos milenarios, los cuales estaban sellados dentro del arcón rodeados de un intenso aroma a flores. El aroma le provocó a Shura dolor de cabeza, pero a la diosa no parecía afectarle en absoluto.

Estuvo unas buenas horas leyendo allí mismo todo lo que contenían, decía una y otra vez que esto era la historia de todas sus reencarnaciones y debería de estar custodiado en el Santuario. Shura cargó con el arcón donde se guardaban los documentos y los llevó hasta el templo principal.

Él fue uno de los primeros en ver el cambio de actitud de la deidad al leer constantemente esos escritos, pero no le importaba en absoluto como fuera su actitud, lo único que quería era dejar pasar el tiempo para pedirle que le dejara morir en paz y así acabar con todos sus sufrimientos.

A pesar que notaba como la persona que fui evitaba que detectara su estela vital, un día notó un pequeño rastro de mi cosmos ascendiendo por su casa y atravesándola por los aledaños, tratando de evitarle. Seguía hacia arriba, pero nunca llegué al templo principal. El minúsculo rastro de mi cosmos desaparecía al poco de pasar por su casa. Se daba cuenta perfectamente de que estaba siendo esquivado y eso lo enloquecía de celos. No podía aguantarlo más y sin pensarlo un segundo se presentó en el templo principal para pedirle a la diosa que cumpliera su promesa de dejarle morir en paz. No quería seguir viviendo aquella situación.

- Atenea, vengo a pediros que me dejéis partir al reino de los muertos. – entrando en el despacho personal de la diosa se encontraba con ella leyendo como de costumbre los papiros.

- No. – fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras seguía entretenida con su lectura, ignorando por completo la presencia del caballero.

- Os convido a que cumpláis con vuestra promesa de que si lo deseaba, moriría en paz.

- Nadie jamás ha osado abandonarme en todas mis anteriores vidas. Tú no vas a ser una excepción. – esta vez le miraba como una posesa mientras apartaba los papiros de su regazo. – ¿Qué mal habré hecho en esta vida para que mis santos no se desvivan por atender a mis deseos? ¿Acaso pido mucho? Solo quiero ser amada y atendida como me merezco.

Indignado, se marchó de aquella reunión. No podía creerse la falta de palabra de aquella que había defendido y entregado la vida sin dudarlo. Se marchó corriendo del templo hacia su lugar de refugio donde solo estaba él y sus pensamientos. Hacía ya algunos días que no había acudido a aquel sitio y cuando se presentó, se percató de que la presión se había vuelto un poco más intensa. El cristal que representaba el corazón de la montaña estaba bastante caliente. No sabía qué significaba eso, pero una vez allí se hizo una promesa, sabía que algo no iba bien en la actitud de la diosa pero no iba a decir palabra a nadie; ni de eso ni de la presión en la montaña que estaba en aumento. Iba a permanecer expectante de lo que pudiera acontecer.

Llegó el día previo en el que se iba a anunciar la ley de la castidad. Aparte de la intuición de Máscara Mortal, sólo Seiya y él sabían que iban a imponer esa ley tan antigua. Al caballero de Pegaso le parecía una idea maravillosa que todos los allí presentes se mantuvieran castos por la diosa, dado que si ella era virgen, todos los que vivieran bajo su regazo tenían que guardar igual celibato.

Sabía que aquella posiblemente fuera la última noche en la que se podría acostar conmigo así que me esperó en el interior del templo de escorpio hasta que apareciese por allí. Conocía los turnos de guardia, por lo que tendría que recorrer los pasillos de mi casa, me gustara o no. Llegando la hora de comenzar mi vigilia, al verme venir solo bajando por las escaleras de los templos superiores me vio ataviado con las túnicas oficiales pues al no tener más enemigos no tenía la necesidad de la armadura. Shura se ocultó detrás de una de las columnas y esperó a que pasara a su lado.

El que fui notaba bastante contento, recorría silbando con ritmo alegre por los pasillos, pero tras unos segundos se quedó mudo. Al no notar su presencia, Shura se asomó de su escondite, pero se llevó uno de los sustos de su vida al ver que el otro caballero estaba a sus espaldas. Lo había detectado y sin que se diera cuenta se había puesto a su retaguardia.

Como un enloquecido trató de besar a la persona que fui, se abalanzaba sobre él tratando de abrazarlo y despojarle de sus ropas para tener sexo con él nuevamente. Al fundirse en un beso no sabía cómo, pero le había arrancado la camisa y acariciaba su pectoral definido. El pelilargo sólo podía responder a aquellos besos intensos. Increíblemente, el que fui no lo paró al principio, pero al ver que ya estaba tratando de quitarle los pantalones trató de parar aquel encuentro improvisado. Le llamaba por su nombre y le decía que volviera a la razón, pero Shura estaba fuera de sí y lo único que deseaba era tener ese cuerpo por última vez antes de que todo fuera ilegal.

- ¡Shura, para! – le grité, empujándolo y proyectándolo a unos metros de distancia. – No quiero hacer esto.

- Vamos, si lo estas deseando. – volvía hasta mi posición y metía la manto en la entrepierna del santo, notando que estaba bastante excitado por aquel momento salvaje.

- No negaré que la situación es bastante excitante, pero no quiero hacerlo.

- ¡¿Quién es el maldito cabrón que te estás follando?! – alzando la mano trató de darle un guantazo, pero el que fui le detuvo el brazo. – ¿Tan loquito te tiene que te niegas a tener sexo conmigo?

- No quiero hacerlo y punto. Márchate a tu casa y déjame en paz.

- Te diré algo, amigo mío. O disfrutas conmigo esta noche o no podrás volver a tener a nadie en tu vida. – me empujaba contra la pared y trataba de besarme mientras mantenía su mano en mi miembro erecto. – Follemos antes de que Atenea nos convierta forzosamente en castos y puros.

- ¿Qué me estás diciendo? – otra vez enfurecido lo separaba, evitando que sus labios se rozaran. – ¿En verdad Atenea piensa convertirnos en castos?

- Si. – le acariciaba la cara. – Mañana tu y el puerco que te estés follando ya no podréis hacerlo más pues lo que hagáis estará castigado con la muerte. – se acercaba al oído para decirle palabras más siniestras. – Soy el santo más leal y mi palabra vale más de la de cualquiera de vosotros, pienso encontrar al que te ha alejado de mí y entregarlo sólo a él para que muera y tú lo puedas ver con tus propios ojos, Atenea lo matará y tú te quedaras solo y amargado.

- Vete. – le dije, encendiendo mi cosmos. – ¡Vete! –retrocedía unos pasos notando que mi energía iba en aumento. - ¡Vete! – la armadura del escorpión se presentó, uniéndose en su cuerpo.

Corriendo, se marchó de aquel lugar y volvió regocijado de haberme hecho sufrir y padecer la angustia de que costara lo que costara encontraría a aquel que lo había alejado de su lado. El día siguiente fue el más feliz de su vida al saber que ahora todo contacto carnal estaba totalmente prohibido. Durante toda la ceremonia de matrimonio espiritual con la deidad mantuvo su mirada fija en mí que no apartaba la vista del frente. Trataba de buscar algún vestigio de quién pudiera haber robado su corazón pero no notó nada en especial en aquella "boda".

Cuando le tocó el turno de besar la mano de la diosa en señal de su unión la besó totalmente feliz pues ahora yo también estaría solo. Al ponerse en pie me miró, recordándome su promesa de la noche anterior. Nadie en aquel lugar parecía haberse percatado de la fijación obsesiva que había depositado en mí.

**Pobre amado nuestro, tuviste la mala fortuna de ser la primera luz de esperanza que vio para salir de su amargura. Se aferró tanto al ideal que vio representado en ti que se convirtió en tu enemigo al rechazarlo… pero te equivocas al pensar que fue él quien te entregó a los brazos de la diosa. No acabaste en sus manos por intención de él, pues aunque te odiara estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti y eso te convirtió en un arma doble para el traidor.**


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26.

Aún estupefacto por experimentar la vida del décimo caballero en el haz de luz marrón, continuaba hacia delante ansioso por saber que más iba a presenciar.

El Santo de Capricornio estaba completamente perturbado. Por las noches se presentaba en los alrededores de la casa del Escorpión por si detectaba algún cosmos extraño en su interior, pero no se encontraba con nadie y no tenía ni idea de donde pudiera estar ocultándome. De cualquier forma, se quedaba esperando a que volviera, y eso pasaba siempre a primeras horas de la mañana. Sólo encontraba la paz cuando me veía aparecer solo y se preguntaba donde habría pasado la noche.

Por varios días trató de seguirme, pero al igual que él lo hacía, igualmente se podía entender que yo percibía su cosmos y me escapaba cada noche sin que él supiera a donde me había ido. Por supuesto que conocía la amistad estrecha que tenía con Camus de Acuario, mas se quedaba tranquilo al notar la gélida energía del caballero en su casa. El undécimo santo siempre permanecía en su templo por las noches.

Furioso, merodeaba por el santuario tratando de encontrar algún vestigio de mi energía. Tenía la certeza que a pesar de la prohibición seguía pecando, pero no quería delatarme, sólo quería encontrar a aquél que me había hechizado, para llevarle personalmente a los brazos de la verdugo.

En una ocasión llegó a buscarme al campo de los manzanos, durante las noches una niebla gélida lo camuflaba. Hacía bastante frío en aquella zona a pesar de no ser una época del año especialmente fría. Escudriñaba cada rincón buscando cualquier indicio de mi presencia, algo le decía que allí había algo oculto y continuaba recorriendo todo el lugar sin parar hasta que por fin notó como mi cosmos llegaba al templo donde debía de estar.

Desde la mitad del campo, retrocedió sobre sus pasos al percibir mi aura y se marchó. Sin embargo, notó como si alguien le estuviera observando. Había alguien allí que no se dejaba ver, pero no le importó en absoluto pues la luz de su vida había vuelto a su lugar y se marchó a su templo a disfrutar de su soledad y la que posiblemente estuviera padeciendo yo cuando dejaba detectar mi estela vital.

Para su desgracia, durante las horas del día tenía que estar presente custodiando a la diosa y no tenía ni idea de lo que estuviera haciendo en aquellos momentos. Eso lo desesperaba: saber que tal vez pudiera estar disfrutando del cuerpo de otra persona lo llenaba de ira.

Más leyes fueron surgiendo y los primeros castigos se fueron produciendo. Nadie podía escapar de aquel lugar, todos los que trataban de huir eran apresados y torturados hasta la muerte. Especialmente severa era la pena por los pecados carnales, aunque aún no se hubiera descubierto a nadie cometiendo tal pecado, la pena que le esperaba a aquellos que hubieran sucumbido a la tentación de la carne era especialmente severa y deseaba con toda su alma que el primero en ser ajusticiado por esa falta fuese esa tercera persona que se había entrometido.

Así pasaron los meses: de día ocupando su lugar como guardia personal, comprobando las atrocidades que cometía la diosa, por la tarde se presentaba en el interior de la montaña notando como ésta incrementaba su presión y temperatura a una velocidad similar al incremento de la demencia de la diosa, que parecía volverse más celosa y posesiva a cada día; por la noche trataba de pillarme infraganti, cometiendo un acto pecaminoso y poder así entregarle el otro a la diosa y culminar lo que me había prometido.

La situación se volvió insostenible. No tenía tiempo de dormir por todas las actividades que hacía cada noche, pero nunca dio con mi paradero, sus turnos de guardias eran los más angustiosos pues no podía salir de su morada y el que en otro tiempo fui podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana esa noche, pues estaba totalmente prohibido que abandonara su puesto. Por fin llegué al momento previo a mi captura y mi posterior juicio.

Eran las horas intermedias de la tarde y Shura estaba sentado en su lugar de meditación, exudando por la increíble temperatura que el lugar había alcanzado. Cuando salió al exterior de las montañas notó que era requerido por la diosa, la cual parecía bastante enojada por no poder haber contactado con él durante la hora que estuvo en el interior de la montaña.

Sin querer enfurecerla más de lo que ya estaba, se aseó con rapidez y se dirigió a la cámara del trono. En multitud de ocasiones había subido de noche a lo alto del recinto y cientos de veces había pasado por los pasillos de la casa de Acuario sintiendo la energía de su compañero entre aquellas columnas, pero nunca se dejaba ver ante él. Tampoco es que tuviera ganas de verlo, realmente. Recordar el momento en el que lo abracé frente a él lo llenaba de celos, aunque no tuviera sospechas de él, le parecía curioso que nunca se encontrase con Camus.

Cuando transitó por su morada tuvo una premonición, una fuerza invisible le hizo pararse en seco y pensar que algo no encajaba entre aquellas paredes. Extrañado, notó como si aquel cosmos fuese artificial. Una duda le recorrió la mente, pensando que había sido engañado durante todo ese tiempo; trató de encontrar a Camus, pero lo que localizó lo dejó furioso, pues un pilar de hielo que desprendía energía pura estaba en una de las recamaras ocultas de la casa.

Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza era que cada noche eso había sido puesto ahí para evitar que se pensara algo extraño. Loco de rabia, lo destruyó en mil pedazos haciendo que aquella aura desapareciera y todo quedara como realmente estaba, sin la presencia de su guardián. Lleno de ira desatada juró que nos encontraría y descubriría la manera de que Camus cayese en las despiadadas manos de la diosa.

Llegó con una sonrisa en los labios a la presencia de la divinidad, no pudiendo contener la alegría de ya tener un claro sospechoso, pero al recibir la orden de captura del santo de Escorpio, su mundo se vino abajo.

- Mi diosa ¿Esto va enserio? – le preguntó lleno de sombras mientras ella le afirmaba con la cabeza desde su trono. – ¿Cómo estáis tan segura de que ha cometido tal pecado y es más, sabéis con quien está pecando?

- Aun no estoy segura, pero tengo la impresión de que esta noche lo averiguaremos. – fue lo único que le respondió esperando a que Seiya volviera con el capturado para interrogarlo intensamente.

Una media hora después aparecía encadenado y con el sello de la diosa en el pecho la persona que él amaba. En las puertas de la sala se quedaron expectantes Aldebarán y Saga quienes habían subido casi a en el mismo momento que el prendido. No les dejaron entrar al interrogatorio y Aioria guardaba la puerta para que nadie interrumpiera.

Al estar los cuatro dentro de aquella enorme sala, todo quedó en silencio. El que fui estaba maniatado con la mirada fija en la diosa quien, sin decir palabra, tamborileaba sus dedos en el reposabrazos del trono, primero lentamente pero ganando velocidad hasta el punto de empezar a poner nervioso a Shura. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar y vio al apresado culpándolo con la mirada fija y penetrante. Seiya, por su parte, estaba con la respiración agitada, como si estuviera desesperado por machacar a golpes al encadenado.

- ¿Sabes el por qué de tu detención esta noche, amado mío? – rompió aquel silencio incomodo, parando ese espeluznante sonido de sus dedos golpeando el brazo del trono.

- Tal vez si me lo dijerais podría resolver mis dudas. – le respondió el pelilargo y tras esto una energía invisible surgió, colapsando su cuerpo.

- ¡Lo sabes perfectamente, invertido! – la diosa estaba totalmente fuera de sí y con su energía casi aplastaba el cuerpo del preso, pero tras unos segundos a los que el español le parecieron interminables, lo liberaron de aquella presión. – Castidad, sólo pido la pureza de vuestros espíritus para poder amaros como realmente deseáis ser queridos.

- Me demandáis fidelidad y eso es lo que os estoy dando. – agobiado por el ahogamiento, trataba de respirar como podía. – Siempre seré fiel a vuestra divina persona, mi señora.

- ¡Maldito maricón! – saltó en escena el pedante de Seiya que en un veloz movimiento le dio un brutal golpe en la mejilla que lo dejó sangrando. – ¡Admítelo de una maldita vez! – golpeaba todo lo que deseaba el cuerpo del cautivo sin que la diosa pusiera fin a aquel maltrato. – Por una vez en tu vida sé un hombre de verdad y pídele perdón a la diosa por lo que has hecho. – la chica emitía leves carcajadas al ver como lo estaban machacando eso a Shura lo estaba hundiendo. – Pídele perdón de una puta vez y dejaré de machacar tu cara de marica.

- Ya basta Seiya…. - con una sátira sonrisa mandó parar aquella paliza, dejando tomar aliento tanto al español como al preso quien estaba lleno de cardenales. – Puedo estar así toda la noche hasta que lo admitas o… bien… puedo traer a ese otro invertido y que los dos me pidáis perdón por vuestro pecado carnal. – aquello dejó a los presentes pasmados.

- No tengo nada que deciros mi señora. – el griego pudo decir unas pocas palabras antes de que el santo de Pegaso le volviera a sacudir con todas sus ganas.

Durante un gran rato Seiya se entretuvo machacando aquel indefenso cuerpo. Shura no podía verlo, aquello le parecía una terrible pesadilla. Ver como la jovencita se reía con cada hueso que le rompían en aquella fusta lo estaba matando de la rabia. Pensaba que mucho tenía que querer a aquel que estaba protegiendo para aguantar tal paliza. Miraba a la diosa cargado con rabia al ver lo que estaba disfrutando de aquel interrogatorio, su mano derecha se puso en posición de blandir su poderosa "Excalibur", podría de un tajo matar a aquella puta que se estaba divirtiendo como una niña pequeña.

Aquel momento era terrible, su respiración estaba agitada y se desesperaba al ver que aquellos instantes brutales no parecieran tener fin. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho mientras miraba a la diosa con unos deseos homicidas que no cabían en él. Cuando estaba a punto de ejecutar el golpe que iba a quitar de en medio a la diosa, ésta antes de que lanzaran el ataque final detuvo la fusta en un segundo. Pareciera haberse quedado nuevamente con la mirada perdida y tras volver a la realidad, ordenó alejarse a su lacayo.

Su aura surgió, envolviendo el lugar con un calor que pocos podrían describir. Lo cierto es que aquella energía estaba sanando al despojado caballero. Todo su cuerpo se estaba curando de las severas lesiones que le habían provocado.

Arrodillándose al lado del que había quedado tumbado en el suelo por el dolor, le puso la cabeza en su regazo, acariciándole la cara como consolándolo. El pobre griego lloraba de la impotencia al no poder hacer nada para defenderse y el español estaba casi en iguales condiciones, pero mantenía el tipo para que nadie se percatara de lo que había sufrido al ver aquella paliza.

- Seiya, amado mío, si fueras tan amable de traerme la cabeza del otro traidor que está en la sala continúa. – le pedía a su lacayo personal que saliera a la sala más al fondo donde se suponía que estaba el otro preso. - ¿Te crees que mis ojos no ven nada? – le amenazaba ahora, aun acariciándole la cara mientras se marchaba el japonés. - ¿Crees que no le he encontrado y le puedo cortar la cabeza ahora mismo? Él te ha traicionado. Ha venido a mí para salvar su pellejo, pero no puedo poner precio al amor que siento por ti y si tengo que ser benevolente con uno de los dos, prefiero que seáis vos.

- No le hagáis daño. – fueron las palabras que salieron involuntariamente de su boca. El dolor de la paliza lo había dejado mareado, el santo más joven se detuvo otra vez al lado de la diosa.

- ¿Quieres que se salve a pesar de haberte traicionado? Ojalá me amaras tanto como lo amas a él. – se ponía en pie dejándolo otra vez tirado por los suelos. – Así que confiesas que has traicionado los votos matrimoniales que has adquirido conmigo… además de preferir morir tú que ese traidor que ha venido a venderte sólo por salvar el pellejo. – se volvía a sentar en su asiento. – No merece vivir, no merece tu amor, sólo merece que el sufrimiento eterno.

- ¡Sí! Lo admito. – poniéndose en pie con una fuerzas que no se sabía de donde las sacaba, se plantó delante de la diosa. – Prefiero ser feliz en esta vida y amar de verdad que sufrir por vuestro amor impuro.

- ¿Tal vez podríais llamarlo por su nombre? Que se entere de lo que estáis sufriendo por su culpa. – el español, al oír las palabras de la chica, se preguntaba si realmente habían apresado a su amante.

- No mi señora. – desafiante la miraba con rabia. – No diré su nombre pues ni sabéis de quién se trata. – parecía haberse dado cuenta de que todo aquel interrogatorio sólo era una trampa para que confesara el nombre del otro pecador. – Lo último que os comento son dos promesas: que jamás lo encontrareis, y que de mis labios no volverá a salir palabra alguna. – fue entonces cuando se silenció y no volvió a pronunciar palabra.

Sonriéndole en principio como la que tenía controlado aquel encuentro, a los pocos minutos extendió la palma de su mano, creando una onda expansiva que estrelló el cuerpo de aquel pobre desgraciado contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

Enojada por no haber sacado nada de aquel encuentro se marchó escoltada por Shura y Seiya, ordenando a los guardias que entraran a por el traidor para que lo llevaran a los calabozos a esperas de ser juzgado mañana.

Al llegar al oratorio exclusivo y personal de la chica, los dos santos se quedaron a las puertas pues no tenían derecho a entrar, el español aún no se creía lo que había pasado. Tuvo una pequeña conversación con el más joven quien le dijo que tal vez fuera necesario que interrogara a Camus, pues él era uno de sus buenos amigos y tal vez inclusive el otro traidor. Había lanzado una acusación muy directa contra el santo de Acuario, pero es que quería verlo morir junto a aquél que lo había protegido durante esa brutal charla que tuvo con la diosa.

Pensaba que de haber estado tan enamorado de él como lo estaba de Camus, hubiera blandido su espada contra la diosa hasta matarla por negarle el amor profundo que ambos tenían, era capaz de todo por luchar por su amor.

Para su desgracia, al cabo de las horas volvió a encontrarse con Seiya quien subía convencido de que se había confundido al acusar a Acuario, pues no halló ningún indicio de que fuera culpable. Aquello lo dejó estupefacto, no podía creerse que se hubiera equivocado.

No podía dejar aquello así y sin demoras se presentó en la casa de Acuario. Tal vez lo confesara si lograra engañarlo. Entró en el corredor principal, las marcas de los meteoros del que había sido enviado a interrogarlo aun estaban muy recientes.

Recostado en una de las múltiples columnas de la casa estaba sentado el caballero de cuya boca salía sangre por la paliza recibida y parecía estar inconsciente. Shura lo observó y se arrodilló delante de él, abofeteando su cara para lograr que se despertara. Éste, recuperando la conciencia, sujetó su brazo empezando a congelarlo.

- Camus. – le hablaba como si fuera un amigo. – Le han condenado, tienes que hacer algo.

- Y a mí que cojones me importa. – le respondía poniéndose de pie, aun sujetándole el brazo. – Los traidores tienen que morir esa es la ley de la diosa y así se ha de cumplir.

- ¿No te importa que mañana lo maten? – al ver que su silencio era una afirmación decidió pasar al ataque. – Dime… ¿Qué tienes que ocultar para crear el pilar de hielo que imita tu cosmos? ¿Qué secreto guardas?

- Cazar al cómplice del invertido, lo mismo que tú, supongo. – aun manteniendo su brazo sujeto lo acercó hasta él para decirle algo al oído. – Realmente pensé en que podrías ser tú, por como lo mirabas, pero pensándolo bien… - comenzaba a soltar algunas risas. – Admítelo Shura, quién te iba a querer a ti si no eres más que un cacho de carne con ojos. – le estaba insultando a la cara sin importarle lo que sintiera. – Sólo eres basura humana. No creo que nadie sienta interés por ti y tratar de tentar a uno de los santos más atractivos del santuario es tener un punto de mira bastante alto para lo que puedes ofrecer.

- Yo no soy un maricón. – le respondió aún tratando de digerir el insulto recibido, mintiendo, tratando de desviar la acusación. – No he pecado contra la diosa.

- Maricón o muy macho, traidor o eternamente leal, lo único para lo que no tienes elección es de cambiar es tu cara horrenda que pocos se atreven a mirar…. – estaba siendo realmente cruel. – Has un favor al mundo: termina con tu vida y déjame en paz.

Indignado por aquella conversación, se marchó a su templo a esperar el momento del juicio. Las hirientes palabras del caballero de Acuario le habían hecho mucho daño y se quedó acostado en la cama llorando por no haber lanzado el tajo mortal contra la chica cuando tuvo ocasión y así demostrar al condenado todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por él.

El terrible día pasó y su corazón se rompía con cada golpe que le propinaron durante las horas de la tortura. Durante aquellas horas se arrepintió mil veces de no haberla matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Inclusive cuando le toco el turno, no quiso herirlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo pues no quería que pensaran que era él aquel afortunado que había robado el corazón del griego.

Cuando la persona que veía como su salvador finalmente murió, al llegar a su templo donde estaban todos recluidos no pudo contener las lágrimas y lloró durante toda la noche. Sus lamentos no encontraban consuelo, no podía creerlo, el único lugar donde podría hallar un poco de paz era su refugio particular y tras escaquearse llegó hasta allí.

No podía creerse la temperatura que había alcanzando tras la terrible injusticia que se había cometido. Todo el corazón de la montaña, aunque exteriormente no diera señales de estar tan agitada, estaba hirviendo y el cristal que lo conectaba con el submundo comenzaba a sufrir fracturas.

Llorando, lo tocó, soportando quemaduras en sus manos por la terrible temperatura pero quería sufrir tanto como lo estaba padeciendo aquel monte. Una revelación le vino a la mente pensando que aquella reacción del interior del planeta estaba directamente relacionada con la actitud de la diosa y que de seguir así todo reventaría erradicando por fin su sufrimiento interior. Al igual que yo había hecho una promesa a la diosa él también le hizo un juramento: le ayudaría en todas sus locuras hasta que todo explotara por los aires.

Eso fue todo lo que tenía que ver del día en que me sometieron al interrogatorio. Shura me quería, aunque yo no lo quisiera a él, pero me pregunto cuál sería el motivo por el que sólo yo fui condenado y no los dos. Si el traidor sabía con quién estaba pecando, qué le impedía revelar el nombre de mi cómplice. Por otro lado, por qué Atenea detuvo la paliza cuando Shura estuvo a punto de acabar con ella. Era como si la hubieran prevenido.

El planeta estaba sufriendo un lento colapso. Las enloquecidas acciones de la diosa estaban revolucionando el interior del planeta, pero exteriormente no se percibía ninguna clase de señal. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? No sólo se iba a tajar la línea de la vida en el mundo sino que éste también iba a desaparecer de seguir así.

**Ahora lo sabes, la vida no sólo llega a su fin, sino también la propia Gea será ofrecida en sacrificio si no culminas con la misión que se te ha encargado. Más te vale darte prisa en tus dilaciones internas, no cuentas con muchas horas por delante. **

Al día siguiente Camus de Acuario llegó a presencia de la diosa. Fue a ofrecerle servicio permanente por estar indignado de que pensaran que él era el invertido con quien había pecado el que habían eliminado. La ira en sus palabras era tan palpable que no podía creerse que aquél fuera el Camus que todo el mundo conocía. Lo cierto es que fue aceptado en el cargo y tanto él como el español se turnaban como guardia personal de la diosa, por lo cruel que había sido con él, prefería no tener mucho trato y no coincidían en la escolta.

Cada orden disparatada de la diosa era cumplida con mucho gusto. Al morir la persona que más amaba ya sólo quería que todos cayeran consigo, pero se preguntaba si aquella presión destructiva pasaba únicamente en la cordillera que rodeaba las montañas del santuario, así que aprovechaba todos los ratos libres que disponía para ir a visitar montañas en diversos lugares del mundo.

Solo él tenía la habilidad de llegar al interior de éstas y dar con su corazón, que igualmente eran cristales que se conectaban con el interior del planeta. Todos y cada uno de estos estaban en iguales condiciones. Aquello le daba a entender de en caso de explotar seria un Armagedón a nivel mundial tan brutal que ni la diosa podría pararlo.

Los meses pasaron, todo le daba igual, sólo estaba firme desempeñando con el deber que tenía que cumplir. Si tenía que custodiar la puerta del templo principal eso haría sin preguntarse qué era lo que pasara puertas para dentro, ni el aroma que había envuelto al templo principal le preocupaba. Únicamente quería que todo acabara de una vez.

Llegó el día de la Santa Purga; hasta entonces, aparte del personal de servicio, el único que tenía acceso a la sala del trono era Seiya. Éste entraba y salía con bastante frecuencia. Shura se preguntaba qué era lo que hacían los dos en el interior del templo, pero no quería indagar demasiado pues todo le daba igual él, se limitaba a estar en la puerta cumpliendo con su deber y escoltarla si salía de paseo.

Al recibir la orden de la próxima matanza su corazón se alegró, pues un homicidio en masa podría lograr que acabara con todos aquel mismo día. Con una sonrisa en los labios aceptó; para él ese podría ser el milagro que esperaba y desató toda su ira contenida cuando les dieron la orden de salir de caza de las que no habían sido capturadas.

Pudo ver de primera línea cómo las que habían acudido confiadas a la reunión de la diosa fueron brutalmente agredidas por Seiya, que tras lanzar una gran multitud de meteoros dejó a muchas de ellas malheridas, Camus, Shura y Seiya los tres salieron como locos a perseguir a las que faltaban. El resto parecía disconforme con la tarea, así que la diosa asigno a esos tres sendos compañeros; a Camus le acompañaría Máscara Mortal, Shura tendría que ir con Aldebarán de Tauro, Seiya iría con Saga. Todos irían acompañados por una horda de soldados que estaban sedientos de sangre.

El gran toro no levantó la mano a ninguna mujer que encontraron durante la caza, de eso se encargaba Shura al cortarles alguna extremidad que las dejara impedidas de huir o luchar. Sólo deseaba que sus próximas muertes les libraran de sufrir todo y lo hacía con mucho gusto.

Aquel día fue uno de los más duros de su vida, más lo hacía implorando al cielo que cada nueva captura fuera la que desencadenara el apocalíptico final. Desgraciadamente, cuando ya solo quedaban unas pocas, con la última que se encontró estaba tan desesperado que comenzó a desmembrarla a sablazos. Le cortó una pierna y logró seccionarle la otra antes de que cayera al suelo. Se aproximaba hasta ella deseando que todo bajo sus pies explotara y arrastrara al infierno a todos. Aldebarán tuvo que sujetarle para evitar que troceara a aquella pobre muchacha que solo trataba de salvar la vida.

El santo de Tauro lo sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras la chica gritaba del dolor. "¡Déjame acabar con ella, déjame acabar con todo!" gritaba, tratando de liberarse y no escuchaba ni los gritos de agonía de ésta ni de los de su compañero que le pedía que volviera al raciocinio.

Su cosmos explotó consiguiendo con eso liberarse y en un segundo en el pareció volverse un veloz destello. Sujetó a la pobre chica, lanzándola por los aires y troceándola en mil pedazos para luego caer arrodillado, encharcado en sangre de la desgraciada y gritando al cielo. Sus gritos eran desgarradores y a la vez melancólicos. Finalmente se derrumbó en el suelo llorando amargado pues no se había cumplido el milagro que esperaba.

"¿Por qué no te mate cuando tuve la oportunidad?" murmuraba tristón mientras el santo de la segunda casa se marchaba de su lado, totalmente incrédulo de lo que había hecho. Ver como lo miraba, como si hubiera perdido totalmente la cordura, le hizo gracia en un principio.

Al pasar las horas, aún acostado en el sitio donde había quedado tendido decidió ponerse de pie al notar como el cosmos de la diosa requería su presencia. Volvió totalmente sereno al salón del trono y allí tuvo que esperar a que surgiera otra oportunidad para hacer que su sueño se cumpliera.

Después de un tiempo siguió custodiando la puerta de entrada del templo principal y era relevado por Camus para que Shura pudiera descansar. En lugar de eso, se escapaba del Santuario y se marchaba a la velocidad de la luz a alguna montaña del mundo donde poder estar tranquilo con la constante presión infernal. Esta vez se hallaba en una que estaba no muy lejos de la costa, en el continente Asiático, un grandioso monte que daba a los pies del océano y entró en ella sintiendo como dentro de ella había una tensión que era imposible de soportar.

El cristal que estaba en el corazón de la montaña debido a las múltiples grietas perdió un pequeño fragmento de su estructura y al caer se desintegró al instante, surgió luego un temblor que sacudió la montaña. Atónito por ver qué podría haber provocado aquel pequeño desprendimiento, salió a las afueras de la montaña donde pudo observar como el mar se retiraba cientos de metros costa adentro para consecutivamente retornar en forma de un monstruoso tsunami que arrasaba con toda aquella costa.

Era impresionante el poder destructivo de la ola, que seguramente estaba causando millones de muertos. El agua llegó hasta la base de la montaña y la rodeó, impedida de sobrepasarla. Él por su parte estaba tranquilamente sentado en lo alto, admirando la destrucción que había provocado la caída de esa pequeña pieza del cristal central de la montaña.

Al volver al santuario tuvo curiosidad por si la diosa Atenea tenía conocimiento del reciente desastre y se presentó ante ella como quien deseaba ver a una buena amiga. El Santuario estaba protegido por una barrera óptica que impedía su descubrimiento a ojos ajenos, pero quería saber si ella podría a su ver más allá de sus dominios.

Presentándose en la terraza del templo más alto, en la que se encontraba la estatua de la diosa ésta estaba dando un agradable paseo matutino con Camus de escolta.

- Razón de mi existir. – gustaba de saludarla de comentarios como esos pues sabía que a la diosa le agradaba mucho las adulaciones, se arrodilló delante de ella y le beso la mano. – Hoy estáis más bella que nunca.

- Shura, mi espada más afilada. – sonriéndole ante tanto peloteo lo levantó. – No puedes vivir un segundo sin estar cerca de mí y eso me agrada. – abrazándole el brazo caminaban juntos mientras Camus se mantenía a un metro de distancia.

- Hoy es un día especialmente esplendido, mi señora. Me pregunto si todo el mundo está ahora igual de feliz como yo de tener a la personificación del amor y la justicia velando por todas nuestras almas….

- Desde luego que sí, mi santo más leal. El mundo no ha conocido tiempos más felices desde que soy la diosa universal. – parecía totalmente ignorante del maremoto que había segado millones de vidas humanas. – Más allá de estas montañas la humanidad no sabe lo que es el dolor ni la desdicha.

- No lo pongo en duda mi señora… y esperemos que todo siga igual por los siglos de los siglos, siempre amparados por vuestra divina protección.

Tras aquella pequeña charla se percató de que la diosa era totalmente ignorante de lo que pasaba más allá de la barrera óptica que protegía el lugar y se encargaría de que ninguna noticia le llegara por intromisión externa, aunque era muy poco probable pues las misiones en el exterior ya estaban completamente extintas.

Él siguió escapándose cuando podía, comprobando cada terrible cataclismo que se iba produciendo con cada fractura de los cristales, violentos terremotos, devastadores huracanes, inmensos maremotos, todos ellos saldándose una cuantiosa cantidad de víctimas sin que llegara la menor noticia ni tan siquiera el menor efecto de esos desastres al recinto sagrado.

Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo y esperó tranquilo. Inclusive el día del atentado perpetrado por Ikki, como era el turno de Camus para custodiarla, se hallaba muy lejos comprobando otro desastre natural. Cuando volvió y se enteró de lo ocurrido su alma sintió un alivio de que no hubieran acabado con ella antes de que todo se fuera al infierno.

Después del intento de asesinato, Camus no volvió a relevarle en la guardia, todos decían que había sido repudiado por la diosa a pesar de haberle salvado la vida. Ahora se había quedado solo como guardián del templo principal y únicamente disponía de tiempo al día para descansar y poco más, siempre de vigías de aquellas puertas tras las que se encontraban la diosa y su lacayo más fiel; ambos ahí dentro sin saber que hacían.

A excepción de la cena de los viernes, la diosa se mantenía recluida. Rara vez salía si no era por algo muy importante, el que si salía y entraba del su recamara era Seiya a trasmitir sus órdenes o pasear por el lugar buscando "pecadores", los mandatos de la deidad eran entregados al santo de Leo para que éste las divulgara. Shura, como otro de los más "leales" aceptaba con gusto su cometido sin que nadie notara lo resentido que estaba interiormente.

Entre atrocidad y atrocidad que se iban produciendo, con el paso de las semanas llegó a tener bastante curiosidad por saber qué era lo que los dos hacían ahí dentro, pero no quería enojar a la diosa y que ésta lo cobrara con él antes de ver cómo tanto ella como el Santuario saltaran por los aires. El caballero de Pegaso no mostraba síntomas de su verdadero estado, aparentemente cuando se dejaba ver estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Llegó el día de la última cena de Aioria, el día en el que fue embrujado. Tenía muchas ganas de saber lo ocurrido después de que éste perdiera la razón. El trascurso de la cena para Shura fue de lo más normal, no notó nada extraño como lo había percibido su compañero.

Cuando Aioria comenzó a convulsionarse por la intoxicación, Shura y Seiya lo sujetaron con fuerza, comprobando como éste perdía el sentido de la humanidad y se convertía en una bestia salvaje. Sus colmillos y garras salieron listas para desgarrar. Con una fuerza sobrehumana se quitó de encima a aquellos dos guerreros lanzándolos hacia las paredes de la sala, dejando a Seiya totalmente inconsciente y se quedó sobre la mesa mirando como loco a la diosa la cual no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Shaka se interpuso entre ella y la bestia, diciéndole que estuviera tranquila, que él la protegería. Seguidamente la bestia se abalanzó sobre ellos. Shura, que no se había desmayado, notó como el santo de Virgo no hizo nada en absoluto para detener al atacante y fue empujado violentamente por los aires, ofreciendo en bandeja de plata la vida de la diosa desprevenida que esperaba que el poder del semidiós la protegiera.

"No pienso dejar que te maten, maldita puta." Pensó en una milésima de segundo a la vez que cogía velocidad, se interpuso entre la bestia salvaje y la diosa, impidiendo que la bestia clavara sus garras en su corazón indefenso. Sujetando las afiladas manos de lo que se había convertido Aioria, trataba de detenerlo.

De repente todo a su alrededor se vio envuelto por los tapices del buda, Shaka estaba convocando su poder y Shura no sabía si atacaría a ellos o al monstruo. La poderosa "Capitulación de Demonio": todos los tapices se tornaron en esferas de energía a su alrededor las cuales giraban a mucha velocidad. Finalmente una tras otras fueron impactando contra la bestia que fue reducida en unos pocos segundos.

- Me has pillado por sorpresa una vez, dos no te lo consentiré. – pronunció Shaka con la bestia neutralizada y la diosa loca de rabia. Convocó luego el "Tesoro del Cielo" y despojó de sus cinco sentidos al envenenado, dejándolo totalmente neutralizado.

Respirando aliviado por cómo había resultado el nuevo atentado, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el momento en el que el santo de virgo había permitido el paso a la bestia sin hacer nada. Aunque luego terminara salvándola, pues la diosa se había quedado estupefacta por aquel segundo atentado.

Saori gritaba enfurecida a la vez que su poder destruía la mesa, las sillas y todo lo que estuviera en aquel comedor. Shura y Shaka fueron propulsados a ambos lados del salón y aprisionados por aquel ataque de cólera.

- ¿Es que no se puede confiar en nadie en este maldito santuario? – gritaba mientras llegaba a abrazar el cuerpo aun inconsciente de su santo más leal, luego dejaba libre a los dos guardianes que le quedaban. – ¡Encontrad al que ha hecho esto, quiero que mi próxima comida sea su piel servida en bandeja de plata!

Respondiendo afirmativamente, ambos santos salieron del salón en busca de aquellos que les habían servido la comida, pero no dieron con ellos. Parecía que se los había tragado la tierra. Los que custodiaban los alrededores del lugar no vieron salir a nadie, con lo cual aun deberían de estar dentro pero no dieron con ellos.

- ¿Por qué no has hecho nada Shaka? – no podía contener las ganas de preguntar y mientras estaban en los subterráneos del lugar se detuvo a hablar con él.

- ¿Tanto se ha notado? – respondió totalmente natural. – Ella no amparó a Camus cuando se interpuso salvándole la vida una vez y por un momento he pensado que si me dejaba matar, mi dolor acabaría, así que me interpuse entre la bestia y la diosa para que ésta acabara conmigo y muriese como un héroe en lugar de vivir eternamente al lado de esa mujer. No era mi intención que me ignorara.

- Ha podido matarla. – le replicó como si le estuviera dando una reprimenda.

- ¿Acaso crees que eso hubiera sido malo? – le respondió, silenciando sus labios aquella noche pues no dijo más palabras.

Cuando, cansados, no dieron con el paradero de los traidores que habían envenenado la comida, volvieron en presencia de la diosa a informar de su fracaso. Ésta lloraba abrazando el cuerpo de su santo más fiel no daba a crédito a su ineficacia. Completamente enfurecida se puso en pie y echó del templo principal a toda la servidumbre, no quería a nadie dentro.

No sabía que iba a hacer con el cuerpo completamente indefenso del caballero de Leo, con toda su majestuosa energía estaba expulsando del lugar a todo ser que se encontrara en el interior de aquel templo. No quedó nadie dentro, inclusive a ellos los dejó a la entrada del templo principal, sujetando las puertas, preparada para clausurarse en el interior no sin antes dejarles unas últimas palabras.

- Shura, ¿me amas más que tu propia existencia?

- ¡De eso que no os quepa la menor duda! – respondió lleno de falso orgullo. – Daría mi vida por tu divina persona.

- Bien, porque de ahora en adelante no te marcharás de mi puerta y probaras toda comida que se me sirva antes de que yo pueda disfrutar de ella. – estaba totalmente paranoica. – Tú interpondrás tu integridad por la salud de mi persona y si algún día te pasa algo a ti, Shaka ocupará tu lugar, ¿entendido?

- ¡Si mi señora! – pronunciaron los dos a la vez.

Sin nada más que decir cerró las puertas y todo quedó aparentemente tranquilo. No podían creerse lo que había sucedido aquella noche y su nuevo cometido no le agradaba mucho. Pensar que tendría que estar custodiando aquellas puertas hasta que todo acabara, reposó sobre ellas y se deslizo hasta quedar sentado, amargado.

Shaka se marchó a su templo y no lo volvió a ver por aquellos lugares. Al único que volvió a ver fue a Máscara Mortal cuando, desesperado, trató de pedir audiencia a la diosa pero tenía órdenes especiales de que no dejara entrar a nadie y le ordenó que se marchara.

Los días pasaron y lo único que la diosa se limitaba a hacer era esperar a que trajeran la comida de cada día. Abría la puerta con su energía sin que se llegara ver. Tras probarla Shura y ver que no había peligro en ella, ésta era empujada por una fuerza invisible al interior y las puertas se volvían a clausurar.

Sólo disponía de unas pocas horas al día para abandonar su puesto, las justas para dormir y asearse un poco, en uno de los últimos días antes de que yo volviera a la vida se escapó por última vez a las afueras a comprobar cómo estaba el cristal más cercano al Santuario.

Al adentrarse en el corazón de la montaña no pudo llegar al centro, la presión era tal que podría acabar con él, desde la distancia podía notar como el cristal que representaba la conexión de la montaña con el centro del planeta estaba a punto de romperse en mil pedazos. "Solo quedan unos pocos días." Pensaba aliviado de que pronto su dolor cesaría.

Volvió a su lugar de vigía y allí se puso a pensar en todos sus conocidos, se acordó de mi persona y se alegraba de que si el mundo explotaba en mil pedazos yo me libraría por fin del martirio perpetuo al que había sido sometido.

Su depresión llegó a tal extremo que no le quedaron ganas de seguir viviendo y cuando se produjo la invasión sólo deseó quitarse la vida y así hizo. Se cortó las venas en el interior de su universo particular, deseoso que su sacrificio colaborara en añadir esa gota que faltaba para que el vaso se desbordara y todo acabara.

**Curiosas y expectantes estamos para el momento en el que salgas de la vida de Shura, pues unas invitadas se han presentado ante ti para tratar de tentarte, pero nada podrán decirte pues la bestia que guardas en tu interior está latente por si hiciera falta que las destruyas.**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27 

Shura de Capricornio, pobre guerrero derrotado por la vida, en un primer momento su vida me inspiró mucha lástima, pero esta se fue disipando cuando conocía que el mundo llegaba al final y no hizo nada por impedirlo. Tal eran sus ganas de dejar el mundo que quería llevarse a todos por delante.

Era hora de continuar con mi viaje, la hora de Escorpio se apaga y comienza la de Sagitario. En las escaleras tengo otra vez los cuatro portales ante mí, aunque detrás de él no queda nada en absoluto del portal de tierra. No quería averiguar qué podría haber por aquel sendero. Me quedan menos horas para enfrentar a mi destino… un segundo… siento que algo se presenta ante mí. Sentadas en las escaleras que ascendían a los pórticos de tierra, agua y fuego aparecían tres figuras vestidas con esas túnicas negras.

- Pobre esclavo…. – la que estaba sentada en la escalera que llevaba al fuego me habló primero. – Tus señoras sólo te han enviado al mundo como ángel destructor, no como salvador.

Sentía que comenzaba a perder la conciencia, del mismo modo que pasó en la casa de Cáncer, estaba casi perdiendo el sentido de la realidad y caía arrodillado al suelo. Luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para que la bestia que habitaba en mí no tomara posesión de mi cuerpo.

- Tranquilo, pronto te quitaremos ese parásito que llevas dentro y podrás elegir el destino que prefieras a voluntad. – casi desmayándome, las tres señalaron el portal del elemento del aire y éste perdió el material oscuro que me impedía visitarlo. –Ahora que nuestro campeón se encuentra atrapado en el limbo, debes ir a ver al Santo de Géminis. Ese caballero se está convirtiendo en un problema para nosotras.

Las tres mujeres vestidas de negro se desmaterializaron en la nada y junto con ellas volvía a recuperar el sentido de la realidad. Por un momento pensaba que la vil criatura que compartía cuerpo conmigo me iba a robar otra vez el control, pero no llegó gracias a que le opuse bastante resistencia.

Pretenden quitarme el parásito para que pueda elegir a voluntad, ¿elegir el qué? ¿De cuántas opciones estamos hablando? No sé bien cómo lo lograrían. Si lo hicieran, la verdad es que les estaría eternamente agradecido. Por otro lado, Saga se les ha convertido en un problema, no sé muy bien por qué, pero me habían dicho ya cual sería mi siguiente rival. Desde la primera de las horas que no ascendía por la escalera que lleva a dicho elemento y tras ponerme delante lo crucé, curioso de lo que me iba a encontrar a continuación.

**- ¿Debemos preocuparnos por lo que le han dicho? Ha mostrado mucha resistencia evitando que tome el control. ******

**- No, es meramente imposible que le despojen de demonio que lo acompaña. ******

**- Totalmente imposible no es hermanas… y si eso pasa habrá mucha tribulación en la poca tela que queda de nuestro tapiz de la vida. **

La energía de aire pareció dividirse en dos caminos, uno recto y sereno y el otro lleno de turbulencias y ondulaciones. A medida que llegaba al universo de uno de los Santos que esperaba encontrarme desde un primer momento, iba cambiando de conducto de uno a otro, pasando del relajado al turbulento una y otra vez, ¿que significarían esas dos bifurcaciones?

Finalmente llegué al final de una manera bastante suave, aparecí a unas vastas tierras de barro seco que parecían crear ondulaciones que iban en líneas rectas sin que aparentaran tener sentido. En la distancia se podía divisar el reloj del Santuario que también estaba en aquel mundo. El cielo estaba completamente nublado, se suponía que era de día, pero el mar de nubes era tan denso que pareciera estar anocheciendo.

Una escalera de caracol de bastante anchura, como dos metros de ancho por escalón y creando una base de al menos quince metros en cada curva, ascendía suspendida en la nada hacia lo alto. Millones de escalones uno tras otros, ascendiendo en una torre hacia el cielo. Estaba claro que el único camino para llegar a la casa de géminis era subir. Con increíble energía comencé a recorrer aquellas escaleras hasta desmaterializarme en un destello a la velocidad de la luz.

No podía creer lo que estaba subiendo. La tierra quedaba ya muy en la distancia cuando tuve que detenerme a observar aquellas vastas tierras llanas y muertas. Podía notar desde aquella altura que las ondulaciones rectas del barro dibujaban cuatro caras en forma de cruz, dos sonrientes y dos tristes alternándose; era realmente increíble.

Continuado con mi rápido vistazo, mirando al epicentro de la escalera de caracol a pesar de estar a una formidable distancia, podía vislumbrar perfectamente que justo en medio estaba de pie el espectro que me perseguía por los diferentes universos. Sabía que podría tratarse de Aiolos de Sagitario. Podría saltar hasta él y esperar que adoptase forma para poder comunicarnos, pero no me apetecía volver a subir. Total, pronto lo que tuviera que revelarme me lo diría en el momento en que fuese al reino del noveno signo del zodiaco.

Continuando hacia el cielo me adentré en el mar de nubes y deje de ver por la espesa neblina. Trataba de ir con cuidado para no caerme, la visión era prácticamente nula. El final de mi viaje llegó cuando las escalinatas terminaron en un punto intermedio entre dos grandes masas de nubes.

Las escaleras acababan en mitad de una zona donde las nubes eran más y menos densas, la que estaba bajo mis pies era solida y se podía caminar sobre ella, era como andar sobre una superficie esponjosa; la que estaba sobre mí pareciera una densa niebla que no me dejaba vislumbrar hacia dónde ir. No sabía por dónde dirigirme, sólo podía divisar unos pocos metros de distancia.

Dejé que fuera la cadena la que me guiara, haciéndola aparecer se movió en una dirección concreta y no dude en perseguirla. Tras avanzar unos cientos de metros di con algo bastante extraordinario, la niebla se separaba, dejándome divisar las caras del casco de Géminis. Hechas en puro mármol blanco, ambas mirándose y de tamaño descomunal, al menos unos cincuenta metros de alto por unos treinta de ancho. La de la cara alegre parecía estar fracturada y amenazaba con derrumbarse en cualquier momento, no obstante la de la cara triste estaba completamente encadenada con gruesas cadenas que se iban rompiendo una tras otra a medida que su cara gemela iba perdiendo su estructura.

Aquellos dos perfiles contrapuestas formaban una uve invertida, aunque no llegaban a tocar sus puntas, estaban mantenidas en el aire por una única y descomunal cadena que estaba anclada a ellas por la cara trasera y ésta subía hacia el cielo sin saber a qué se sujetaba para tener la fuerza suficiente para mantenerlas en esa posición inclinada. Al fondo se divisaba mínimamente el tercer templo del zodiaco, pero aunque me acercaba éste estaba siempre a la misma distancia. No podía llegar hasta sus puertas.

Retrocediendo hasta ponerme en el punto de origen, miré ambas caras y noté que podía entrar por sus bocas abiertas. Pensé qué tal vez tuviera que adentrarme en ellas para que el templo se me revelara. Aunque no pareciera que guardaran nada detrás podía ser que alguna ilusión se me presentara si la exploraba, así que pensé en cual sería conveniente visitar primero, la que estaba perdiendo fuerzas o la que las estaba ganando.

Mejor sería ir a por la buena, por si luego la parte mala de Saga ganaba fuerza y ésta quisiera un combate sucio. Al acercarme lentamente a la cara buena, ésta abrió más la boca para que pudiera adentrarme en ella y sin temor entré en la masa de energía que se generaba entre la boca.

Como si me hubiera trasportado a otro sitio, ahora estaba en mitad del pasillo principal del templo y delante de mí estaba Saga equipado con su armadura. Estaba como siempre aunque físicamente agotado, con su pelo azul pero se le veía realmente exhausto, en su mano portaba un puñal que pude reconocer pues era el que usó tiempo atrás para tratar de matar a la diosa recién nacida. De repente trató de llevarse la daga al cuello para tratar de clavársela, pero su mano se vio detenida por una fuerza invisible que no le dejaba acabar con su vida.

- He fallado… ya no tengo fuerzas suficientes para evitarlo. – decaído por no haberse podido clavar el punzante objeto, lo dejó caer al suelo. Luego mirándome continuó hablándome. –Esperaba encontrarme con mi hermano…. – expresó desconcertado al verme. – Quería pedirle perdón por no haber sido un buen hermano al pedirle a la diosa que no lo resucitara y también decirle que he tratado de retener el mal que había dentro de mí todo lo que he podido, pero mis fuerzas han fallado.

Intrigado por esa desesperación por quitarse la vida, no podía responderle así que me quedé quieto esperando a que atacara. Todas las técnicas que posee las conozco gracias al alma de su difunto hermano. No pensé que tuviera muchas oportunidades para librarse de una muerte segura.

¿Quería enfrentarse a su hermano? Impacientándome ante su falta de iniciativa comencé a crear la "Otra Dimensión" para que aquella esfera lo absorbiera, más como creador de dicha técnica no le hizo efecto en absoluto esta lo traspaso como si realmente no estuviera ahí. Se quedó muy sorprendido de que supiera realizar aquella habilidad.

- Hermano. – caía arrodillado, parecía que sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado por completo. – No puedes ser él pero te diré una cosa. – la armadura comenzaba a brillar fuertemente mientras éste tenía ambas manos en el suelo tratando de no derrumbarse. – Seas quien seas debes matar al que está en el otro lado, es pura maldad y tiene siniestros planes para el futuro.

Se había quedado derrotado y listo para sentencia, estaba muy débil y no iba a presentar más batalla. Preparaba para lanzarle mis aguijones, pero antes de lanzarme sobre él éste brillo de tal manera hasta desvanecerse en la nada una vez que perdió toda la fuerza.

Aquellas paredes comenzaron a romperse y sólo pude salir corriendo a la salida del templo. Una vez fuera noté cómo había escapado de la cara alegre y ésta se rompía completamente en pedazos. La que estaba enfrente perdió todas las ataduras que la sujetaban y una risa malévola comenzó a resonar en su interior, una carcajada bastante siniestra.

Se notaba que el tiempo se le agotaba a todo el mundo, pues Saga como se le conocía parecía haber muerto y posiblemente ahora sólo quedaba Arles, quien habitaba tras aquella cara. Al aproximarme abrió su boca, dejándome entrar.

Era idéntico al otro lado, pero más lúgubre y triste. Las risas no paraban de sonar y a medida que llegaba hasta el centro de la casa me encontré con aquel personaje que había causado verdaderos estragos en el pasado.

- ¡Por fin te has rendido y ahora soy libre! ¡Libre otra vez! – el de pelo blanco y expresión de locura estaba eufórico de alegría por su reciente liberación, lleno de energía, su armadura en lugar de ser dorada parecía la que llevaba cuando era espectro de Hades. – Todos se arrodillarán ante mí una vez mate a la diosa y culmine mi magnifico plan.

No se había percatado de que estaba ahí y no quería cortar tan pronto su alegría desmedida. Que disfrutara un poco más de su seguridad antes de que fuera derrotado. Como no me prestaba atención golpee con mi puño una de las columnas destruyéndola en pedazos para hacerme notar. Este me miró cortando su irritante risotada.

- ¡Tu! – exclamó reconociéndome y señalándome. - ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿No habíamos llegado a un trato? – parecía conocerme, tal vez conociera al otro monstruo. – Da lo mismo, aprovechare esta oportunidad para matarte ahora. No me interesa compartir el mundo contigo y luego eliminaré a la diosa de una vez por todas. Esa desgraciada lleva viviendo mucho más tiempo de lo que tenía pensado para ella.

¿Compartir el mundo? ¿De qué va este personaje? Seguía sin poder decirle nada así que lo único que podía hacer era cortarle su alegría matándolo, pero antes de poder hacer nada su armadura brilló en tono oscuro. Parecía que iba a desaparecer como Saga.

- Es hora de que reclame lo que es mío. Nos vemos en el autentico templo, ahí esparciré tus viseras por creerte igual a mí, después de eso tus ochenta y ocho guerreros serán míos.

Al igual que Saga, se desmaterializó y la casa comenzó a derrumbarse. Escapé antes de que todo se me viniera encima. Salí por la boca de la cara triste la cual quedaba reducida a escombros y de la polvareda que producía apareció por fin la casa de Géminis frente a mí.

¿Ochenta y ocho guerreros? Curiosamente era el número de santos que la diosa tenía bajo sus órdenes. La curiosidad iba en aumento, ese Arles parecía conocer el plan secreto de mi similar y tenía ganas de averiguar qué era lo que sabía.

A los pies del inicio del templo de Géminis entré en él a gran velocidad. Entre sus muros podía notar muchísima negatividad, estaba totalmente envuelto en un aura maligna, cosa que no me desagradaba tampoco. No había ilusiones de momento y sin demorarme más de lo necesario me presenté en el centro de la casa donde estaba la coraza dorada de Géminis vistiendo al personaje sin rostro que la habitaba cuando querían que una ilusión custodiara la casa.

Ésta estaba estática cuando a ambos lados llegaban Saga y Arles como si fueran fantasmas, el de pelo azul caminaba abatido. Se podía notar que había perdido la batalla contra su otro yo pues Arles orgulloso se acercaba al oscuro caballero. Ambos se introdujeron en el cuerpo sin rostro que estaba dentro de la armadura para que luego ésta comenzara a cambiar su forma adoptando la del pelo blanco y enloquecida mirada.

Por fin he encontrado a mi rival de aquel universo, era el momento de la batalla contra él. Preparando mi energía para combatirlo me miraba sonriente y completamente perturbado. Todo a mí alrededor cambió los muros y columnas desaparecían y comenzaron a surgir espejos por doquier, pareciera que un sub laberinto de espejos se estaba creando con el poder de su regente, por suerte yo no podía reflejarme en ellos. Eso me daba ligera ventaja pues no me veía mareado por mi silueta reflectada infinidad de veces por todos lados.

- ¿Quieres conocer el miedo? – me dijo carcajeando a la vez que se introducía en uno de los espejos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. - ¿Jugamos ya?

Ahora estábamos en el interior de otro laberinto de espejos donde Arles parecía moverse como si estuviera muy cómodo de su ventaja. Su reflejo estaba por todos lados sin saber cuál podría ser el autentico. Mi cadena surgió, previniéndome de que se encontraba muy cerca de mí y creando una envoltura de rosas negras a mí alrededor me preparé para contraatacarle.

De repente salió de uno de los espejos tratando de golpearme con toda su furia, con sus manos juntas creó una esfera de energía dorada tan potente que provocó una gran explosión al proyectármela, pero las rosas negras se reagruparon evitando que me tocara. La defensa de Piscis era bastante efectiva pero los ataques eran tan veloces que no daba tiempo a que le contraatacara.

Trataba de romper los espejos impidiendo así que surgiera por cualquier lado, pero estos después de romperse en trocitos volvían a reagruparse dejando intacta la superficie reflectante. Parecían ser una poderosa ilusión.

No sabía muy bien por donde iba pues los espejos confundían los pasillos, se ampliaban y estrechaban a voluntad del señor de la casa, pero de poco le servía pues si él era así de rápido, mi defensa era aun más veloz que sus arremetidas. Las rosas oscuras volaban a mí alrededor listas para defenderme, pero pensé que si las tornaba en rosas blancas pondría muy nervioso a mi enemigo.

Efectivamente, cambié el color de las rosas, concentrándome sólo en el ataque cuando de repente todo se ensanchó. Por fin lo vi frente a mí, era el momento de atacar, mi rival iba a provocar la poderosa "Explosión de las Galaxias". Su cómos en verdad era muy potente, tanto que podría rivalizar con el de un dios, pero no creo que fuera lo suficiente como para hacerme daño. Las rosas salieron disparadas en su contra a gran velocidad mientras las detonaciones de aquella potente arte las sufría yo, pero las iba parando una tras otra con el "Muro de Cristal", aunque el enemigo incrementara la duración y el poder de tu técnica no pudo en ningún momento rozarme. Por desgracia mi contraataque no surtió efecto pues todas las flores blancas estaban clavadas contra los espejos.

- Eres duro. – me dijo desde todos los reflejos de sus espejos. – Pero este mundo es mío y no tuyo, sólo yo tengo derecho de gobernarlo.

Que cansino la verdad, ya me estaba hartando de tanto ego de superioridad inmerecida. Hasta el momento ni me ha rozado y yo aun no he tenido la oportunidad de realizar un solo movimiento certero. Gritando, mi manto me daba la vuelta y a base de tajos de "Excalibur" fui cortando todo a mi paso creando un camino para salir de la casa, más sus ilusiones eran poderosas y no me dejaba salir de aquel templo. "No te dejaré salir de mi casa." Me decía entre risas advirtiéndome que no iba a poder abandonar aquella ilusión que me había atrapado.

Creando una puerta hacia la otra dimensión, sabía que meterme no me iba a mandar muy lejos de allí, pues lo había comprobado contra Mu de Aries, en el primer combate contra un santo dorado. El pobre se vio solo proyectado a unos cientos de metros de distancia. Efectivamente adentrándome en mi propia técnica interdimensional me vi a las afueras de la casa en un segundo. Ya me estaba cansando de ese encuentro.

- ¡¿Dónde estás?! – gritaba desde el interior notando que me había escapado de su trampa. – Vuelve y muere como un perro.

Prepotente de mierda se cree que debo temer su ira. Era hora que conociera la mía. Alguien debía ponerlo en su sitio. Sabía que dentro de la casa era todo engañoso y no pensaba volver a concederle esa ventaja. Concentrando mi energía hasta el punto de quedarme levitando en el aire envuelto en un potente cosmos que irradiaba poder, iba a provocar tal destrucción en su templo hasta reducirlo a nada para que no tuviera lugar donde producir nuevas ilusiones.

**Increíble, aun con la mitad de la fuerza de las que dispone está demostrando el poder de una deidad. Se eleva en el aire con su propio cosmos, no va a dejar nada de la casa de Géminis en pie cuando desate su fuerza. Con el nivel que está alcanzando ya solo Atenea, el traidor y en menor medida Seiya podrían hacerle frente. **

Comenzaba a girar con gran velocidad a la vez que me preparaba para desatar una explosión cósmica, parecía a la que mi principal némesis utilizó para arrasar la pirámide donde se asentaba el templo de Tauro. Si él podía hacerla ¿porque yo no?

Las nubes y escombros eran aspirados por mi atracción a medida que ganaba potencia, era un vórtice concentrado que atraía material hacia mi posición. Arles había salido de la casa comprobando aterrado la supernova que se estaba acumulando frente a sus puertas. Cuando la presión no se pudo mantener se produjo el estallido de cosmos.

La onda expansiva fue descomunal y arrasó todo a su paso, la casa de Géminis pareció romperse como si de un espejo se tratara, las nubes se apartaron hacia los lados víctimas de la vigorosa expiación de energía.

La fuerza fue tan arrolladora que no dejó del templo nada más que su suelo levitando en la nada y multitud de trocos de espejo rotos esparcidos por el piso. Arles había perdido su ventaja y se encontraba arrodillado en mitad de los restos de su morada. Haberse defendido de tal potencia destructiva lo había dejado extenuado, descendiendo hasta lo que quedaba de superficie solida me puse ante él para continuar la contienda.

- ¿Crees que tengo algo que temer de ti? – volvía a reírse poniéndose en pie nuevamente haciendo que los cristales rotos de los espejos levitaran a su alrededor creando nuevos paneles. -Puedo crear ilusiones sin la necesidad de mi templo. – todos aquellos espejos comenzaron a rodearnos a gran velocidad inclusive el suelo se había convertido en lo mismo y comenzaba a fracturarse. - ¿Bajas?

Me dijo sin venir a cuento antes de que la superficie solida sobre la que nos sosteníamos se rompiera y comenzara a caer tierra abajo. Los espejos también nos seguían en la caída a la vez que mi enemigo se introducía dentro de uno de ellos, la verdad que estaba demostrando una forma bastante deshonrosa de luchar. Me hubiera gustado haberme enfrentado a Saga, éste no se ocultaría como una sabandija.

Las corrientes nebulosas de Shun comenzaron a surgir a mí alrededor alejando los espejos para no tenerlos muy cerca, esa era mi táctica, hacer que saliera el tiempo suficiente para aplicar alguna clase de técnica. En la caída habíamos dejado atrás el mar de nubes y lo poco que había quedado de escalera se desintegraba también cayendo como escombros. Las cuatro caras que habían en el suelo ahora tenían una expresión de autentico terror.

Los espejos que iban a su vez girando sobre sí mismos aparecía en uno tras otro la imagen de Arles que se iba moviendo acechándome como una sabandija. "Yo soy el dios que necesita este mundo y no tu." Me decía mientras aparecía en alguno cercano.

Millares de rosas negras surgieron a mí alrededor impidiendo que pudiera ver que una rosa blanca estaba en mi mano, estaba listo para debilitarlo cuando diera la cara. Por fin apareció a gran velocidad creando multitud de esferas de energía que venían hacia mí. Esquivando una tras otra no se dio cuenta que antes de que llegara a ocultarse nuevamente había lanzado la flor en su contra y ésta lo siguió con precisión hasta clavarse sin remedio en su pecho.

Ya estaba perdido, no podría quitarse la rosa y ésta le debilitaría lenta y dolorosamente. Sólo tenía que esperar, pero un precioso tiempo que no disponía, seguramente percatándose de que estaba letalmente herido. Nuevamente, salió de uno de los espejos invocando todo el poder destructivo de su técnica más poderosa, más yo también hice lo mismo. Íbamos a poner en envite ambas habilidades, la que fuera más poderosa ganaría la contienda.

Una tras otra las explosiones se iban sucediendo por todos lados, era realmente arrollador. Gracias al manto de rosas que me envolvía no llegaba ni a tocar mi cuerpo, pero no evitaba que me viera proyectado de un lado para el otro por las ondas expansivas.

Por el otro lado, mi enemigo viéndose ampliamente sobrepasado, no encontraba donde volver a guarecerse pues las detonaciones rompían los espejos antes de que pudiera ocultarse en ellos y la rosa se teñía en roja por su propia sangre, debilitándolo a segundos.

Finalmente llegamos al suelo donde sólo tuve que concentrar mi cosmos para mantenerme en el aire y tocar tierra suavemente, mi rival no tuvo tanta suerte y se estrelló. No obstante, lo peor fue todo lo que se nos venía encima, pues los restos de la destrucción que había provocado sobre las nubes caían ahora, incluidas las formidables cadenas que aguantaban las caras del bien y del mal.

Convocando la "Tempestad Nebular" cree un torbellino protector a mí alrededor, completamente saturado de rosas negras las cuales desintegraban cualquier objeto que pudiera aplastarme. La devastación se paró cuando el último de los cascotes chocó contra el suelo.

La sentencia estaba dictada cuando pude ver a unos cien metros de distancia el cuerpo arrodillado de Arles, el cual trataba inútilmente quitarse la rosa que le estaba robando la vida lentamente. Había perdido el casco en la caída y ahora no se le veía tan arrogante. Podría notar que estaba en el final de su existencia.

Me aproximaba a él, listo para aplicarle el golpe de gracia. Mientras caminaba a su posición trataba con una mano señalar que me parara, no podía creerme que me fuera a pedir clemencia después de todo lo arrogante y sucio que había sido durante la contienda.

- De acuerdo… me has convencido… gobernaremos el mundo juntos. – decía tratando de persuadirme de algo. – Toda esta lucha era solo para probar que eras digno de mi respeto… ahora quítame la rosa y mataré a la diosa en tu nombre.

Tenía mucha curiosidad de saber que guardaba su perversa alma y no atendía sus súplicas, mataría a la diosa con mis propias manos cuando llegara el momento, pero tenía ganas de averiguar que clase de pacto había alcanzado con mi similar y cómo se le había presentado a este.

Llegando hasta el cuerpo derrotado de Arles sólo tuve que sujetarle el cuello para que me mirara directo a mi misteriosa cara, la rosa estaba completamente roja, señal de que estaba a punto de quitarle la vida. Sin su cosmos no se le notaba tan altivo, presentía que su final estaba muy próximo.

- Todos tus intentos de eliminarla han fracasado, me necesitas más de lo que crees. – seguía tratando de pedirme clemencia pero esa tal clemencia había sido liquidada tiempo atrás junto con la palabra perdón.

Final del juego, pensé convirtiendo mi mano en un puñal el cual clavé en el cuello de mi enemigo metiéndome en su interior. Todo mi ser lo estaba devorando por dentro, podía notar como gritaba en el exterior de sufrimiento agónico, pero no me importaba en absoluto. Después de cómo se había comportado durante la batalla no merecía más que sufrir lentamente mientras era devorado.

**Tiene demasiadas almas atrapadas en su ser y eso le concede el poder de un dios. Dudamos que padezca muchos infortunios durante las casas que le faltan por recorrer, aunque le hace falta la más importante para completarlo. **

Su esencia era oscura y luminosa a la vez, el bien y el mal han luchado en el interior de Saga durante mucho tiempo y ahora toda su fuerza era mía. Ya sólo me quedaba por absorber a Seiya y a Camus antes de poner fin a la diosa endemoniada. Me daba igual que su comportamiento hubiera sido provocado por una fuerza externa, solo quería que todo la desgracia que iba encontrando en mi camino cesara en algún momento.

Al emerger nuevamente la armadura se reagrupo en su forma zodiacal y se desmaterializo en estelas de luz mientras el reino de Géminis comenzaba a desintegrarse sin remedio, pero el portal de salida no se encontraba en el suelo, estaba en lo más alto de aquel mundo y tenía que emprender el vuelo si quería salir de allí antes de verme atrapado en el limbo.

Volando a toda velocidad entre las corrientes de Shun de Andrómeda. Me dirigí hacia la salida a la vez que todo el universo se empequeñecía de manera alarmante. Tener todo aquel poder en mi interior me empezaba a resultar agradable. El portal de salida estaba no muy lejos de mí cuando todo ya estaba quedando en la nada. Girando como si fuera una peonza adquirí la velocidad de la luz y atravesé el conducto de energía de aire para salir de allí.

Esta vez el conducto de salida era un único camino tan tranquilo como el resto para nuevamente encontrarme en el inicio de las escaleras con los tres últimos caminos a elegir: Sagitario, Escorpio y Acuario. Camus, dependiendo de lo que encuentre en el alma de Saga te visitare a continuación o te dejaré para el final.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28 

El vórtice que represaba la línea vital del Santo de Géminis se dividía de momentos en dos caminos, uno en una tonalidad tan oscura como la noche y la otra tan luminosa como el día. En los tiempos más recientes estaban completamente separadas, como si le pertenecieran a dos personas totalmente distintas, pero entre más al pasado me remontaba, el conducto era el mismo, sólo que cambiaba de tonalidad según la ocasión.

Como de costumbre era conveniente seguir un orden cronológico para poder entender todo lo que Saga y Arles tenían que contarme. Me remonté muy a los orígenes. A excepción de Dohko y Shion, Aiolos y él eran los Santos más antiguos de todos y después que designaran al primero como sucesor del Santuario, tramó perfectamente el plan para suplantar al patriarca y apoderarse del recinto sagrado.

Sus ansias de conquista eran bastante grandes y únicamente quería portar el cetro de la diosa que le concedería la victoria en las sucesivas batallas santas. Sin embargo, era un ser humano y sabía que el tiempo jugaba en su contra, por lo que también necesitaba el escudo de la diosa para poder auto perpetuarse en el mundo.

Contando con la colaboración de los Santos de Cáncer y Piscis trató de eliminar a la diosa que en aquella época era tan solo un bebé. Sin embargo, Aiolos se lo impidió y escapó con la pequeña hasta que Shura lo dejó mortalmente herido.

Después de eso las personalidades del bien y del mal eran intercambiadas con el paso de los días hasta que finalmente sólo quedó la del mal, la cual lanzó todas las fuerzas que disponía para que quitaran del medio a la diosa.

Su plan fracasó y la personalidad buena de Saga le hizo suicidarse ante la diosa. Al parecer la corriente de su posterior vida se tornó a blanca; la parte maligna no volvió a surgir hasta años después y eso fue en otro conducto de la línea vital.

Igualmente fue resucitado por del dios Hades y participó en la batalla por la recuperación de la armadura divina para finalmente terminar sus días junto con el resto, inmolándonos nuevamente en el Muro de los Lamentos.

Veamos su llegada al mundo y qué fue lo que sucedió para que Atenea mantuviera oculto a su hermano en el templo principal sin revelar su existencia a nadie.

Saga, a diferencia de los demás, tomó conciencia abriendo los ojos mucho antes. Se encontraba aun en el fondo de aquella fuente, muy en lo profundo de las entrañas del infierno. Aquellas aguas no encontraban final, se extendían por todos lados cual fondo oceánico. Pareciese estar en una probeta formada por aguas más densas y aun más resplandecientes que ascendían hacia lo alto. No tenía necesidad de aguantar la respiración, el líquido era perfectamente respirable. Aquel lugar era pura luz y serenidad, las aguas cristalinas resplandecían. Aun más a lo profundo, una base de oscuro material parecido al petróleo descansaba en el fondo de aquellas pacificas aguas.

No parecía amenazante y pensaba que se encontraba en mitad de un placentero sueño. No podía creerse que estuviera tan tranquilo en mitad de aquel tubo de aguas más espesas en el que se encontraba. Sonreía, feliz de ver en la distancia en iguales conductos a sus otros compañeros. En primera instancia estaban dejando de tomar forma espectral y convirtiéndose en seres de carne y hueso todos ellos en la posición fetal. Pudo reconocer a Camus, que era uno de los que estaba más próximo a él, también me reconoció a mí en el otro sentido, luego vio a Mu en la distancia. Todos nosotros permanecíamos dormidos; más aun distante se extrañó que uno de los conductos que ascendía no era precisamente trasparente. Uno de ellos era pura oscuridad que ascendía hacia lo alto, no podía divisar quién estaba dentro y después de eso comenzó a sentir que era flotaba hacia la superficie.

Mirando hacia lo alto se dejó llevar como si fuera un dócil muñeco. No podía creerse que un amor tan profundo lo estuviera convocando, no sabía si era un sueño o era real, pero lo cierto es que llegó a la superficie donde le esperaba sentada la diosa que con sus manos movía suavemente el agua reclamando su cuerpo.

Ésta extendió su mano introduciéndola suavemente en el agua, notando como a ese caballero no hacía falta reanimarlo pues estaba muy despierto, Saga por su parte sujetó aquella mano y salió a la superficie tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire.

- Bienvenido al mundo de nuevo, Saga, el santo que más quebraderos de cabeza me ha provocado. – tratando de disimular una sonrisa no pudo más con la farsa y estallo en jubilo metiéndose totalmente en el agua para abrazarlo con todo el amor del mundo. – Me alegro mucho de que por fin tengas la oportunidad de vivir la vida.

- Gracias Atenea. – abrazado a ella la estrechaba todo lo que podía, agradeciéndole su acto de compasión por devolverlo a la vida. - ¿Qué era ese lugar donde estaba sumergido?

- Las profundidades del Hades. Ahí dejasteis de ser espíritus y tomasteis cuerpo nuevamente. Eres realmente fuerte como para haber tomado conciencia tan en lo profundo.

- Era pura paz todo ahí abajo. – aún estaba adormilado por su reciente despertar y no recordaba que uno de los conductos era pura oscuridad, aunque cuando lo hizo no le dio importancia al asunto.

- Vuelve al Santuario y espera a que os convoque a todos; ardo en deseos de veros a todos reunidos nuevamente y juntos podamos construir un futuro mejor.

Volviendo al interior del templo de Géminis esperó ahí como se le había ordenado para luego reunirse con los demás. Seiya fue el encargado de ir a buscarle a su casa y también le abrazó muy contento de verlo. Ambos subieron por las escaleras de los templos hablando de lo que había acontecido en los últimos meses.

- Dicen que todos los dioses han muerto. – dijo ansioso por conocer los detalles de la batalla olímpica. – Inclusive Zeus ¿Cómo fue la batalla final?

- Atenea, Ikki y yo nos encargamos de eliminarlo, nuestros compañeros no llegaron a ver directamente al dios supremo, ellos tuvieron que eliminar a la mayoría de dioses restantes. – le explicaba cómo se desarrollaron las diferentes etapas de la guerra y las penurias que pasaron. –Fue realmente duro, nos ataco de una manera enloquecida, desesperada. Parecía que estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Casi nos derrota, pero al final logramos poner fin a la amenaza.

- ¿Cómo era Zeus?

- Si te cuento como me lo encontré te juro que no me creerías…. – el jovencito se quedo callado recordando ese momento que omitió seguir contando. – En verdad era muy diferente a lo que se creía, estaba sucio, desaliñado, frenético, todo lo contrario que se pudiera esperar de un dios de su nivel. – pareciera que estaban describiendo el estado en el que luego estaría la propia Atenea. – No atendía a razones, sólo nos ataco sin parar hasta que finalmente lo eliminamos.

- ¿Se conocen los motivos de su ataque?

- La verdad es que no. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, de buenas a primeras nos vimos envueltos en la guerra sin haberla provocado.

Tras la conversación llegaron al templo principal. Una vez en la reunión de bienvenida tuvo otro encuentro con la diosa la cual al volver a presentársele le dio otro fraternal abrazo. Apartándose del resto comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente.

- ¿Echas en falta a alguien? – le preguntaba curiosa y a la vez sonriente.

- Pues no mi señora, están todos los Santos, mis compañeros de armas, todos están muy feliz de volver a la vida.

- Me preguntaba si no quisieras que rescatara el alma de tu hermano. Él también ha luchado como vosotros durante la batalla.

- Estaríais en vuestro derecho mi señora, pero si hicierais eso me tendría que marchar del Santuario. – aquella respuesta dejó a la diosa con una gota de sudor frío en la frente. – No puedo coexistir en el mismo lugar donde viva mi hermano. Estar en su presencia da poder a la parte maligna que habita en mí. – por supuesto Saga no tenía ni la menor idea de que su hermano ya estaba vivo.

- Que curioso…. – el sudor frío de la diosa caía por la frente, parecía haberse puesto bastante nerviosa. – Mmmmmm… Creo que me reclaman en la fiesta, continuaremos esta conversación más adelante. - la chica salió corriendo de aquel encuentro del cual el caballero no tuvo sospechas de qué había hecho.

Esa podría ser la razón por la cual la diosa en primera instancia retuvo oculto a Kannon sin que nadie conociera su existencia. Tenía que dejar pasar el tiempo para que Saga quisiera ver a su hermano y no fuera por imposición de ésta. Por otro lado, me había intrigado que uno de los conductos del Hades fuera pura oscuridad. ¿Quién estaba ahí dentro? Cabía la posibilidad de que al igual que resucitó a Kannon sin que nadie se enterara, tal vez rescatara a alguien de la muerte en el mismo anonimato. Era algo que tendría que tener en cuenta. Por último, la descripción y comportamiento que Seiya dio de Zeus era muy parecido a que luego tendría la diosa y como fue esa manera en la que se encontró con el dios, ¿tan sorprendente era que Saga no le creería si se lo contaba?

Continuando por mi viaje, los días pasaron y Saga permanecía en su templo, pensando qué hacer con su vida. Su casa guardaba muchos recuerdos de su pasado más tenebroso y tenía pánico a que la parte oscura de su personalidad algún día pudiera volver. Guardaba bajo una de las losas del piso de su casa una caja con la daga que había utilizado en el pasado para el atentado contra la diosa. En un momento la recuperó, sujetándola en el aire pensando que si llegaba el caso se suicidaría para evitar que el mal volviera a aparecer.

**Nuestra criatura sospecha que el juego en el que está inmerso abarca más allá de las fronteras del Santuario, llegando desde las profundidades del Hades hasta el mismísimo Olimpo, pero esa es otra historia que no creemos que conozca. Por otro lado Saga de Géminis tenía el presentimiento de que Arles, su parte maligna, aun seguía latente en los confines más ocultos de su alma y no pensaba concederle la oportunidad de retornar. Lástima que encontraron la manera de que ganara fuerza a sus espaldas.**

Durante los siguientes meses vivió su vida sin hacer nada en especial. Entrenaba a algunos aprendices para que estos pudieran convertirse en grandes guerreros en el futuro. Tener la sensación que trasmitía sus conocimientos le daba un objetivo en la vida.

De entre todos sus aspirantes uno sólo destacaba más que los demás, había llegado mucho después que el resto, pero era el más rápido, inteligente, hábil y tenía unas ansias de conocimiento que no cabían en él. Su ambición por convertirse en un gran guerrero le hizo centrar todo su apoyo en su persona. Era un chico joven, de unos quince años, de constitución definida y pelo negro tan largo como el de él, de nombre Zack. A pesar de haberse alistado a esa edad tan avanzada para convertirse en Santo, en unos pocos meses había ganado el nivel que se suponía que tenía que tener en aquellos momentos, cosa que dejaba asombrado al mayor.

Consiguió convertirse en el centro de todas sus enseñanzas hasta el punto de derivar al resto de aprendices a otros Santos. Las horas que pasaban entrenando eran las más completas de su vida; un gran poder estaba en el interior de aquel joven y se incrementaba con el paso de los días.

A veces durante las noches quedaban para observar las estrellas y hablaban como padre e hijo. Sentados en el los crispados acantilados de salida del santuario hablaban durante horas.

- ¿Sabes cuantas constelaciones hay en el cielo? – preguntaba a su discípulo.

- Ochenta y ocho, señor. – la voz del joven era bastante madura para su edad. – Es el número total de Santos con los que cuenta la diosa para defender al mundo. Doce dorados que son los más poderosos del cosmos, después de ellos están los de plata que son un total de veinticuatro y finalmente los de bronce que su suma asiente a cincuenta y dos. Todos ellos forman una fortificación del centro de todo que es la diosa.

- ¿Te gustaría convertirte en uno de esos Santos en el futuro?

- El destino es caprichoso maestro…. No podría afirmároslo ni desmentíroslo pues no sé si llegaré algún día a contar con todo el cosmos suficiente para poder vestir una santa armadura. – parecía muy humilde en sus palabras.

- Eres un alumno único, a pesar de haber llegado en último lugar has sobrepasado ampliamente al resto. Se diría que tienes un don innato.

Despidiéndose de él aquella noche lo dejó en la zona de los aprendices para que se reuniera con su hermana mayor que, increíblemente, era quien luego sería la mujer de Aioria de Leo, aquella de la que conocía su fatal destino. Saga no notó nada sospechoso entonces.

Los días siguieron pasando hasta que tuvo un encuentro que no se esperaba. En uno de los días antes de que aparecieran los malditos documentos milenarios, ascendía a una hora bastante tarde hasta su casa. Había ocupado gran parte de la noche hablando de su pasado con su aprendiz, el cual ya consideraba un hijo. Después de recordar lo a gusto que se sentía sumergido en las aguas de lo profundo del Hades iba con relativa frecuencia a los balnearios del Santuario, aquellos a los que sólo los santos de oro tenían acceso. Allí gustaba de flotar en el agua durante largo tiempo.

Normalmente no acudía tan tarde, a esas horas todo estaba oscuro y no había señal de que hubiera nadie en el interior. Pero cuando entró pudo sentir que aquel lugar estaba extrañamente gélido, la diferencia de temperatura del exterior y el interior era bastante notable. En la sala donde se encontraba la piscina principal, bajo la rendija de la puerta de acceso se podía notar la luz de velas, haciendo sospechar que alguien estuviera dentro. Al no notar el cosmos de ninguno de sus compañeros se acercó cauteloso de ver quién era.

Abriendo las puertas se introdujo con sigilo. La sala de la piscina principal era bastante grande y hermosa, digna para los caballeros de oro; a su alrededor había multitud de columnas y bellas estatuas que adornaban el lugar. En las paredes habían grandes tapices de gran calidad y por supuesto la propia piscina que era la más grande de todas y tenía formas onduladas con pequeñas islas en su interior que incluso contenían arena para que pareciese la costa. En el techo había una gran cúpula de cristal que permitía ver las estrellas del cielo nocturno y que la luz entrara libremente durante el día.

El agua estaba oscura y no sabía quién estaba sumergido en ellas, la luz de las velas estaba alrededor de una de las pequeñas islas interiores, en la que también había un par de manzanas a medio terminar. Curioso por saber de quién se trataba se colocó muy cerca, pero de manera anónima. Sabía que quien estuviera ahí no iba a aguantar la respiración bajo las aguas eternamente.

Por fin salió el que estaba en el fondo, que era la persona que fui en el pasado. Pareciera que estaba completamente desnudo; tranquilamente se acercó a la orilla y cogió una de las dos manzanas y se la terminó de comer. Saga se preguntó si estaba solo y entonces vio al que fui colocarse de frente al interior de la piscina, apoyando sus brazos sobre los bordes de aquella isla y estirando la cabeza hacia arriba, gimiendo ligeramente y respirando intensamente. Parecía que alguien le estaba haciendo algo muy placentero de cintura para abajo.

La respiración se hizo más intensa y era más que evidente que alguien le estaba haciendo una felación debajo de las aguas, estirando el cuello llegó al clímax y quedó exhausto. Saga tenía muchísima curiosidad por saber quién me acompañaba bajo las aguas y éstas se agitaron. El que estaba debajo había soltado todo el aire que le quedaba y salía a la superficie.

Increíble, era Camus de Acuario el que le había practicado una felación. Los dos caballeros se abrazaron y se besaron intensamente mientras flotaban.

- Te odio. – le dijo el que era santo de escorpio.

- Lo sé. – le respondió el otro sin saber a qué venía esa conversación, pero lo cierto es que ahora el que se sumergía era escorpio y acuario se quedaba apoyado en los bordes, se notaba que ahora el que recibía la felación era él.

Tras unos minutos de puro placer, el undécimo caballero llegó al clímax y también eyaculó, quedándose totalmente relajado flotando sobre las aguas. Nuevamente emergió el peliazul y se pusieron a flotar juntos, el que fui bocarriba y Camus recostado sobre su pecho.

De repente ambos santos parecieron notar algo y se sumergieron en el fondo y todo quedó sereno. Las aguas pararon sus ondulaciones y el santo de géminis no supo qué había sido de los dos amantes, pero estos aparecieron a sus espaldas sin que éste se hubiera percatado.

- ¿Buscabas algo? – muy seriamente le dijo Camus el cual aun estaba desnudo.

- ¿No sabes que espiar a la gente es de muy mala educación? – le reprochó el que fui, conteniendo la sonrisa, cosa que hizo pensar a Saga que no estaban enfadados por su intromisión. – Esto no es lo que parece. Bueno, puede parecer que sí, pero tal vez lo que parezca no es ni parecido a lo que debería parecerte. Bueno, según parece me estoy liando y así que sí, que parece la verdad, que me la ha chupado y yo se la he chupado a él. – le estaba diciendo todas aquellas palabras a una velocidad tremenda. – ¿Estás contento? Has conseguido que confiese todo y sin decir una sola palabra.

Los tres comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, era obvio que no podían disimular más, ambos caballeros que estaban mojados se lanzaron al agua y se pusieron a flotar nuevamente. Saga que no tenía necesidad de ocultarse se puso a los pies de la piscina.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis a oscuras y ocultando vuestro cosmos? – preguntaba extrañado mientras se metía en otra zona del balneario. – No tenéis necesidad de ocultar nada a nadie, podéis hacer lo que os plazca.

- Shura... – dijo el que fui. – No quiero que se entere que Camus y yo estamos juntos, está obsesionado conmigo y no sé qué haría si nos descubre. – parecía estar preocupado. – Si puedes no comentes a nadie lo nuestro; queremos llevarlo discretamente hasta que a ese caballero se le pase el encaprichamiento que tiene hacia mí.

- Yo no he visto nada. Aunque me pareció curioso que le dijeras a Camus que lo odiabas. Me gustaría saber el por qué.

- ¿Por qué? – le exclamó con furia el peliazul. – La chupa mil veces mejor que yo y por eso lo odio, no es posible que alguien me haga sentir tanto placer. No puede ser de este mundo.

- Ah, vale. – no esperaba aquella respuesta tan sincera. De cualquier forma, se fue a un lado bastante alejado de los amantes y se puso a flotar por allí.

No podía creer lo que había visto, le había confesado mi relación con el décimo primer caballero, ¿qué papel desempeñaría en el cambio de actitud de éste? Sólo se me ocurría una opción, pero dejaría que eso llegara a su debido momento.

Los documentos aparecieron y tras ellos las primeras leyes. Saga como el resto no podía creerse como aquellos legados históricos influyeran tanto en el cambio de actitud de la diosa, pero acató las órdenes como se esperaba que debiera hacer. Lenta pero constantemente pudo comprobar el cambio en la actitud de la diosa quien se volvía más celosa y posesiva con el paso de los días.

Tras aprobarse la ley de la "Fidelidad" que no permitía la deserción, le preocupó su discípulo pues ya no podría elegir otro futuro que no fuera estar condenado a la servidumbre lo que durara su existencia. Al aparecer la orden del eterno celibato en lo único que pensó fue en nosotros. ¿Qué sería de nosotros si continuábamos con nuestra conducta recientemente prohibida? Aquella noche se fue a dormir bastante preocupado por lo que pudiera acontecer, las inquietudes le hicieron conciliar el sueño bastante tarde.

Esa fue la primera vez en la que surgió el conducto paralelo de pura oscuridad y sin detenerme un segundo crucé a ver qué era lo que sucedía por aquel lugar.

- Arles… - resonaba la poderosa voz de mi similar en un lugar totalmente oscuro, podría ser el subconsciente más profundo de Saga. – Arles, deja tu estado de letargo y preséntate ante mí.

- ¿Quién eres y que esperas de mi? – la grave voz de la parte maligna surgía.

- Quien soy no te ha de interesar. Sólo he venido para ofrecerte un trato. Te ofrezco ser un rey en mi próximo reino, los ochenta y ocho guerreros ya están en el santuario entrenando para suceder a los que caerán y esperan el momento para qué tome el control… pero antes necesito que hagas una cosa por mí.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

- Te ayudaré a volver a tomar el control de Saga y entonces mataras a la diosa. Cuando ella caiga mis tropas se alzarán y mataran al resto de Santos. Luego yo seré el dios regente y tu un rey en mis dominios.

- ¿Y si me niego?

- Si rechazas mi generosa oferta sólo te quedará esperar que encuentre la manera de que alguien mate a la diosa y tú caerás con el cuerpo de Saga.

Aquella fue la única conversación que tuvieron aquella noche, luego el conducto de oscuridad se cortó cuando el tercer caballero volvió a despertarse totalmente ignorante de que se estaba forjando una conspiración a sus espaldas.

Las semanas siguieron pasando y continuaba con el entrenamiento de su hijo adoptivo. Éste en las batallas amistosas que se organizaban por los Santos, era uno de los que más destacaba. Por supuesto su hermana no se quedaba atrás, era rápida, muy ágil y con un desarrollo psíquico espectacular. Entre todos los allí presentes un pequeño grupo era el más habilidoso. Curiosamente, estaba conformado por todos los que habían llegado en última instancia al Santuario

Saga estaba atónito ante el poder que demostraban aquellos jóvenes guerreros. Por supuesto estaba el que luego sería nombrado sucesor de Kiki y el que tenía la misión de recibir el conocimiento de la reparación de las armaduras. Sus poderes psíquicos eran arrolladores, tantos que si hubiera querido lo hubiera demostrado contra el propio Mu y le podría haber hecho más daño que con el puñal con el que pretendía quitarle la vida.

Su aprendiz era uno de los más aventajados, quedaba en muchísimas ocasiones entre los doce primeros en los torneos que se organizaban, en los cuales en ocasiones aparecía la propia diosa para presenciarlos. Los jóvenes guerreros al verla aparecer se esforzaban al máximo para darle un gran espectáculo cargado de violencia, cosa que Atenea antes de volverse tan dictatorial no aceptaba pues buscaba el compañerismo, pero después disfrutaba con la violencia que eran capaz de ejercer aquellos futuros caballeros con tal de darle lo que pedía.

Aquel día sintió que mi cosmos lo requería y se marchó del torneo antes de que acabara. Iba hacia lo alto de recinto donde se presentó ante mí que lo esperaba sentado en la entrada del templo del Escorpión con cara de preocupación. Posiblemente fuera el mismo día con el que se cruzaron con los tres santos de bronce.

- Saga. – tenía una manzana en las manos y la miraba amargamente. – Te tengo que decir una cosa y espero que esto no salga de aquí; Shura ha jurado encontrar y entregar a la persona que me ha alejado de su lado y temo por la seguridad de…. – miraba la manzana como si aquello tuviera un simbolismo especial. – Camus y yo aun estamos juntos a pesar de la prohibición. No podemos dejar de sentir que nuestra unión no es ningún pecado; no hacemos daño a nadie, sólo queremos estar juntos… pero tengo que tenerlo previsto por si las cosas salieran mal.

- ¿Me estas confesando que aun estas pecando? ¿Conoces los riesgos? – estaba intrigado por el motivo de aquella confesión. - ¿Dónde se supone que entro yo en tu plan?

- Tú puedes poner a salvo a Camus llegado el momento… puedes hacerle cambiar de personalidad si quisieras con una de tus técnicas. – sabía a cual se estaba refiriendo y aquello lo dejó indignado.

Se marchaba otra vez hacia la zona de los aprendices mientras era perseguido por mí que le suplicaba que se detuviera a escucharlo.

- Si no puedes ayudarme al menos olvida lo que te he dicho. – le imploraba una y otra vez camino abajo. – Saga, por favor escúchame. – notó que se cruzaban con los tres santos de bronce cuando el que perseguía le dijo aquellas palabras que había oído antes.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres que haga? Las cosas que has hecho hechas están. No puedes pedirme que las olvide, lleva tus pecados contigo y no me inmiscuyas en eso…. Deja de seguirme y abandona el tema antes de que sea tarde.

Ambos santos se separaron, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella súplica. No podía consentir que nos pasara nada malo pues éramos como de su familia. Tenía que pensarlo en profundidad si me ayudaba a o no. Había contemplado algunos ajusticiamientos injustos y no quería que pasáramos por eso.

Esa noche estaba como siempre hablando con su aprendiz, el cual no había ganado el torneo, pero había peleado hasta tener la cara llena de moretones. Durante esa charla estaba distraído y ausente, cosa que el joven percató y aún después de preguntar qué era lo que había pasado no le dijo absolutamente nada. Sabía que si aceptaba ayudarme, la técnica que iba a realizar podría ser reversible: no era un cambio de personalidad sin vuelta atrás.

Tras despedirse de su hijo político se marchó, primero a flotar tranquilamente en el balneario y luego a ir finalmente a su templo donde podía notar que yo me encontraba esperándole. Con lágrimas en los ojos lo miraba abatido, cosa que a Saga le hizo compadecerse.

- En el supuesto de que acepte… ¿has pensado si Camus estaría de acuerdo? Estás tomando una decisión unilateralmente sin importarte lo que piense el otro perjudicado, ¿crees que él no moriría igualmente por ti?

- Sé que aceptaría el castigo que el destino nos tuviera reservado, pero he hecho una promesa a un amigo. Si llegara el caso quiero ser yo y sólo yo el responsable. – se ponía frente a frente. - ¿Me ayudarás?

- Todo lo que se haga se podrá deshacer…. – fue lo primero que le advirtió. – Tú eres el encargado de elegir cómo se rompería el hechizo. – le dejó unos segundos para que lo pensara.

- Llegado el caso el hechizo se rompería si…. – maquinó de manera de que el momento fuese algo impensable de ocurrir. – Si diera la vida por Atenea. – esa fue la contestación que le dio, la mirada del santo de Géminis se volvió de asombro pues aquella forma de romper su técnica era algo que parecía imposible de suceder.

Tras esa charla el que fui se marchó a su templo, tranquilo de haber forjado una estrategia defensiva para proteger a aquel que tanto le importaba. Aún pensando si participaría o no en aquel plan, sopesaba los pros y los contras de aquella conspiración a espaldas del santo de Acuario. No quería verse metido en líos pero este tampoco quería que sufriéramos.

**Ahora ya sabes a quién amaste y qué es lo que hiciste para defenderlo. Saga sólo siguió un plan que tú estableciste a la perfección. Sabías que todo pendía de un hilo y si llegaba ese terrible escenario podrías poner a salvo a quienes te importaron.**

Las semanas se sucedieron y llegó el momento en el que sería detenido. Aquella noche llegaron a su casa Aldebarán acompañado por el que fui; subían a toda velocidad en un estado de agitación. Tras explicarle lo que le había contado Hyoga prepararon todo el entramado.

- Saga… no sé cómo se han enterado, pero vienen a detenerme. – le decía el que fui intentando controlar los nervios. – Si la cosa se descontrola pongamos en marcha el plan para poner a salvo a Camus. Saga tú crea una ilusión alrededor de la casa de Acuario para que no le llegue ninguna señal de lo que está pasando, luego lo hechizaras. – repasaba la parte que le correspondía al tercer caballero, para luego dirigirse al segundo. – Aldebarán cuidara de él por mal que se comporte.

- Entendido. – le respondió el mayor de los tres sintiendo que el cosmos de Pegaso no estaba muy lejos ya. – Ya está muy próximo, tienes que alejarte para que no te vean con nosotros.

- De acuerdo. – se separaba de ambos caballeros a encontrarse con el pequeño lacayo personal. –Aldebarán recuerda tus promesas, la primera si puedes cúmplela aunque no sé si la diosa te dejará matarme, pero inténtalo. Si no te lo permiten lo entenderé, pero la más importante es la segunda, cuida de Camus pase lo que pase.

- Si compañero. – le respondió su fiel amigo poniéndose firme en señal de camaradería.

El peliazul se marcho de aquella casa para encontrarse con el santo más fiel, al cabo del tiempo ambos Santos subieron a enterarse de qué era lo que pasaba. Llegaron casi a la vez que del interrogatorio. Hasta ahí esperó a que siguieran los acontecimientos hasta que ya no hubo retorno y supo lo que me esperaba. Entonces se marchó a cumplir con su parte del trato.

Fue entonces cuando se cruzó con Hyoga el cual lo acusaba de haber sido él quien les había delatado. Pudo deducir a quien le había hecho la promesa de ser solo él el perjudicado, más Saga no tenía mucho tiempo para razonar con él y se marchó decidido a su encuentro con Camus. No pensaba estar mucho tiempo en su casa, toda estaba envuelta por su cosmos para evitar que el que estuviera dentro se percatara de la tribulación que se estaba produciendo aquella noche.

Entrando como un amigo, pero con lágrimas en los ojos se presentó ante Camus, el cual no le dio tiempo ni a saludarlo pues en una milésima de segundo estaba aplicando el "Satán Imperial" sobre su mente, la cual lo dejó arrodillado y aparentemente adormilado. Continuando por su casa salió por la puerta de descenso a la siguiente casa y prosiguió su camino antes de que tomara conciencia la nueva personalidad que le había implantado en su interior, una que no conocía la empatía, ni el perdón, sólo obediencia ciega y la capacidad de que si hiciera falta daría la vida por la diosa en cualquier momento.

"Lo siento amigo." Pensaba mientras llegaba a su templo donde esperaría nuevos acontecimientos. Desgraciadamente el juicio y castigo se produjeron y finalmente caí en aquella orgía de dolor y vergüenza. Aquella noche por segunda vez se produjo un intercambio en la su línea vital. Las incertidumbres y las preocupaciones daban poder a la parte oscura, la cual surgió nuevamente.

- Arles…. Despierta. – volvía surgir la voz de mi similar que trataba de ponerse en contacto con la parte más maligna de Saga. – ¿Has decidido ya si vas a colaborar conmigo?

- ¡Sí! – respondió aquella desgarrada voz. – Quiero ser un rey en tu nuevo universo.

- Mi último movimiento ha fallado y la diosa aun sigue con vida, más te vale darte prisa y emerger antes de que dé la manera de que la mate sin tu ayuda.

- ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?

- Saga parece haber embrujado a Camus. Tienes que averiguar la forma en la que ha dispuesto el "Satán Imperial" para que podamos deshacerlo.

- Eso haré.

A partir de entonces cada noche, cuando Saga se dormía, mi oscuro similar se conectaba mentalmente con su subconsciente haciendo que éste siguiera ganando fuerzas, las suficientes como para poder cruzar sus pensamientos con los del durmiente para interrogarlo sin que llegara a descubrirse el secreto durante las primeras semanas.

Por otro lado, durante el día el nivel de su aprendiz superaba ya ampliamente al resto y ya sólo encontraba con muy pocos rivales dignos de enfrentarse a su persona. Era realmente poderoso, su maestro se maravillaba notando como era superado en velocidad y en arrojo, pero no en poder pues eso no llegaba a igualarlo, aunque también pudiera estar ocultando su propio potencial.

Los duelos se habían dividido en tres categorías, doce eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarse entre ellos en los que estaba tanto su aprendiz como su hermana mayor la cual ya por esas fechas ya era mujer de Aioria. El futuro alumno de Mu era uno de los veintidós siguientes que podían igualarse entre niveles y finalmente estaba el resto de discípulos de los que destacaba un nutrido número de ellos.

En ningún momento pensó que entre ellos pudieran estar los ochenta y ocho esperando la orden de su señor para entrar en acción. Sólo estaba deslumbrado en ver las futuras generaciones de santos como eran de eficaces y obedientes.

Llegó luego el día previo en el que se produciría la Santa Purga. La noche anterior la conversación entre los dos malignos fue bastante acalorada pues estaban discutiendo.

- No me has dicho nada que me interese, Arles. No parece que quieras formar parte del nuevo futuro que aguarda a la humanidad.

- Saga no confiesa, cada noche interrogo su subconsciente, pero este no me revela nada.

- Mañana un nuevo movimiento se avecina. Con él espero provocar a alguno de los Santos para que mate a la puerca y si eso pasa no me harás falta. El aprendiz de Saga lo matará personalmente si el sueño se cumple y tú perderás la oportunidad de volver a la vida.

- Seré más agresivo esta noche, mañana te prometo que tendrás lo que andas buscando.

Aquella vigilia sus constantes preguntas se volvieron más agresivas, hasta el punto de revelarse como tal, haciendo que Saga dijera en voz alta, "Dar la vida… dar la vida por la diosa." Al estar en mitad de una pesadilla se despertó, sintiendo la presencia de su parte maligna. Sin dudarlo un segundo y sudando por el intenso sueño, corrió hasta la daga la cual sujetó fuertemente apuntando su cuello.

"¡Déjate ver, hazte notar Arles!" Gritaba en voz alta, pero no había señal de nada tenebroso, la esencia de su parte mala se ocultó sin que llegara a confirmarle que había estado presente. Agotado por la terrible pesadilla soltó el cuchillo dejándolo caer al suelo para luego respirar aliviado.

El día siguiente continuó y la masacre se desató. Había sido nombrado acompañante de Seiya durante su periplo de muerte. Durante su travesía en busca de las fugitivas llegaron a la zona donde se hallaban los aprendices. Fue allí donde descubrió a la hermana de su aprendiz la cual estaba completamente paralizada por el poder psíquico del joven Joel, el que luego se convertiría en el aprendiz de Mu, éste estaba sentado en la rama del árbol donde seguramente la chica estaría esperando la vuelta de su esposo. La tenía completamente paralizada y su hermano estaba justo delante golpeándola sin piedad.

- ¡Zack, detente! – grito al ver como estaba sacudiendo a su hermana con la intensión de matarla, trató luego de acercarse pero se vio paralizado por el poder del joven Joel que a pesar de su corta edad consiguió ralentizar a Saga, pero sin llegar a detenerlo por completo.

- Déjale Saga. – respondió Seiya admirando el salvajismo con el que estaban apaleando a la pobre desgraciada. – La juventud de hoy día sí que sabe cumplir órdenes como se tiene que hacer, golpéala hasta matarla, que su sangre brote para que pueda expiar su falta contra la diosa.

- Es tu hermana Zack. – le suplicaba que se detuviera pero éste no lo hacía.

- Lo sé maestro, pero Atenea es lo más importante ahora. – le seguía impartiendo golpes sin importar los daños que le estaba provocando. – Hemos de hacer lo que se nos ordena y si he recibido la orden de matarla eso haré.

La chica trataba de hablar pero el poder mental de que estaba sobre el árbol no le dejaba pronunciar palabra, sin remedio la dejó lista para el último golpe y con lágrimas en los ojos se preparaba para rematarla "No tenías que haberlo hecho." Le dijo por último antes de que sin venir a cuento Joel hizo que la cabeza de la chica diera una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados y muriera en el acto.

No podía creerse que el chico que había adoptado como un hijo hubiera demostrado tanta insensibilidad, ni tan si quiera con su hermana fue capaz de mostrar algo de compasión, sólo la hicieron sufrir hasta el final.

Una vez muerta se acercó al cadáver de la pobre joven antes de que pudieran llevársela. Por la boca en lugar de expulsar sangre, sangraba un líquido oscuro que se hundía en la tierra. No tuvo tiempo de analizarlo más pues como si no pesara nada el que tenía gran poder psíquico la llevó hasta Seiya con la mente quien se llevó el cadáver para quemarlo con las que no habían cazado vivas.

Aquella noche en la que la sangre había corrido más de la cuenta, el número de bajas era bastante grande. Jamás en su vida había visto tanta violencia desatada, ni siquiera cuando su parte malvada había gobernado aquel lugar. Nunca fue tan salvaje como la que actualmente reinaba sobre el santuario.

Sentado en el lugar donde muchas de las noches hablaba con su aprendiz, no esperaba compañía, pero se presentó hasta aquél que jamás pensó en que fuera tan cruel. Zack estaba amargado aunque no quisiera expresarlo, unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y aparecía ante él aparentemente destrozado. Levantándose, Saga se alejó de él, no quería tener contacto con aquel muchacho.

- No os marchéis maestro…. – le suplicaba arrodillándose sujetándole la mano. – Decidme qué es lo que según usted se suponía que debía de hacer.

- No lo sé hijo. – estaba confuso por todo lo que había pasado. - Pero no haber sido tan cruel, al menos con alguien que era de tu familia.

- ¿Preferíais que muriera a manos de la diosa y que ésta la condenara a morir de inanición colgada en un arco de piedra?

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron pensativo, tal vez toda aquella violencia hubiera sido un acto de compasión para que no cayese en manos de la diosa. Lo cierto es que no se encontraba nada bien y se fue a su templo a tratar de descansar y olvidar ese fatídico día.

Reflexionando un poco sobre lo que había visto, la sangre que expulsaba la joven era parecida a ese negro elemento que tanto abundaba por el inframundo. Por otra parte el futuro discípulo de Mu fue capaz de casi paralizar a Saga y eso que sólo contaba con doce años. Podría haber hecho lo mismo con su futuro maestro y clavarle la daga sin problemas, pero en lugar de eso lo provocó para que lo matara. Luego fue Aldebarán el que lo hizo y este último fue el que murió en manos de mi similar todo era muy extraño.

Esa noche hubo otra conexión mental con la parte oscura. Ambas criaturas se pusieron a dialogar como de costumbre hacían.

- Ha fracasado tu plan por lo que veo, si no, ya no hubieras estado aquí. – dedujo desde un primer momento Arles.

- Si… un día más la puerca sigue viviendo…. ¿Has averiguado cómo hacer que Camus vuelva a ser el que era?

- Se romperá si da la vida por la diosa, si muere por ella. Te hago falta más de lo que crees. – sabía que era muy necesario en los planes que tuviera su anónimo amigo. – Tengo curiosidad por preguntarlo… ¿Por qué no la matas tu mismo?

- Que de la vida por Atenea… eso sí que es un problema…. – se quedó un momento en silencio. – Puedo matarla desde que quiera… pero no me puedo manchar las manos de sangre en el Santuario. – otra vez dio una respuesta bastante evasiva. – Haremos que vuelvas a tomar el control de Saga y mates a la diosa de un golpe, luego serás nombrado rey.

- ¿Cómo sé que cumplirás tu promesa?

- Tienes la palabra de un dios. – fue lo último que le dijo antes de que la conexión aquella noche se rompiera.

Los días siguientes se fueron produciendo y poco a poco su alumno logró convencerle de que todo lo que le había hecho a su hermana era un acto de piedad y no de maldad. Al principio no podía mirarlo como antes, pero luego se repuso y continuó con sus entrenamientos.

El joven y él cada día entrenaban sin descanso, sus ocupaciones les hacía distraerse de todas las injusticias que se fueron provocando. Los combates amistosos entre ellos dos eran cada vez más intensos. El poder del chico era increíble e incluso llegó a pensar que lo estaba superando con el paso de los días y eso le hacía emocionarse de que había encontrado a un digno sucesor para que se ocupara de la casa de Géminis en un futuro.

A continuación me remonté al día en el que se produjo el atentado. Tenía curiosidad de saber qué había ocurrido para ser el primero en presentarse en la escena. Justamente aquella tarde había tenido un duro combate contra su hijo adoptivo y habían quedado los dos exhaustos. Después de aquel entrenamiento lo único que le apetecía era flotar un rato en el balneario y se presentó allí desde las últimas horas de la tarde.

Estaba relajado sobre las aguas, todas las antorchas estaban encendidas dando una cálida luz a la sala en la que podría relajarse todo el tiempo que quisiera. Cerrando los ojos pareció haberse quedado dormido y fue entonces cuando tuvo un sueño.

Abrió los ojos y estaba flotando sobre las aguas, pero éstas no eran trasparentes sino negras como el petróleo. Estaba en mitad de un mar oscuro en el que en la distancia se podía notar que había una superficie sólida. Nadó hasta ésta entre el espeso material y subió sobre la plataforma que era una copia de la terraza donde esa noche iba a pasear la diosa, pero las representaciones de todos los caballeros en forma de figuras de piedra de tamaño real estaban por toda aquella terraza.

Descubriendo inclusive la suya fue cuando vio llegar a la diosa que se presentaba en aquel lugar, caminaba de espaldas al mar oscuro. Pareciera que se aproximara una bestia sumergida hacia ella. Una enorme criatura de fuego salió de entre las oscuras aguas, era un gigantesco fénix de fuego que se abalanzaba sobre la incauta diosa que ni se percataba que estaba siendo atacada. En aquellos momentos ya Saga no tenía cuerpo y era la figura de piedra que tenía su forma, sólo podía ver lo que pasaba sin poder moverse.

La bestia golpeó a la diosa prendiéndole fuego y matándola en el acto, de aquella fogata la figura en piedra de Ikki quedaba igual al resto de santos que estaban representados en aquella plaza. La muerte de la diosa dejó paso a una aparente calma, sobre cada figura aparecía un hilo que ascendía hasta el cielo que brillaba como el oro, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo desde que la deidad había muerto el hilo cambió del tono del oro a uno negro. Fue entonces cuando tres seres colosales ataviados con el manto negro salían de las aguas, los tres eran gigantes y portaban tijeras en sus manos con las cuales comenzaron a cortar todos los hilos que estaban sobre la cabeza de las representaciones en piedra de todos ellos.

Cada escultura cuyo hilo se cortaba se veía reducida a polvo y así vio como uno tras otro fueron cayendo todos, incluido la de Ikki, hasta que le toco el turno a la suya y cuando vio aquellas enormes tijeras sobre el hilo del que pendía su vida, al cortarle se despertó sobresaltado.

"¡Atenea!" gritó al despertarse. No podía creerse lo que había visto y a toda velocidad salió de las aguas vistiéndose y dirigiéndose hacia lo alto del recinto para comprobar que aquella pesadilla no se había hecho realidad. Cuando notó la turbulencia de cosmos ya estaba por encima de la casa de Piscis, esa era la razón por la que fue uno de los primeros en llegar, aunque por un momento pensó el peor de los escenarios, al ver que todo había quedado en un atentado malogrado respiró aliviado de que su pesadilla no se hubiera cumplido.

Viendo como su compañero agonizaba pudo respirar aliviado de saber que moriría como un héroe y no como un traidor, pero después al ver como Shaka resucitaba a Camus, su alma se volvió a llenar de incertidumbres. Fue entonces cuando supo que tendría que volver a hechizarlo antes de que se despertara por completo. Tras ir con el grupo más numeroso, aparentando estar preocupado por la salud de Seiya se dirigió lo más deprisa posible hasta el décimo primer templo. Durante su paso por la casa de Piscis se cruzó con Afrodita que volvía a su templo, pero no le prestó atención y llegó luego a la entrada de la casa de Acuario donde Aldebarán lo detuvo, sabía qué era lo que quería hacer.

- No Saga. – lo paraba en seco. – No le haremos pasar otra vez por lo mismo… ya ha sufrido bastante.

- ¿Estás seguro que ahora no cometerá alguna locura? – se adentraban los dos en el interior del templo. – Puede delatarse ante la diosa o tal vez trate de matarla, no sabemos qué es capaz de hacer ahora que es libre.

- Haga lo que haga, yo lo vigilaré. Estate tranquilo. – entraban en la sala donde estaba sentado Camus a los pies de la cama con la mirada completamente perdida, no pareciera que estuviera ahí. Su cuerpo estaba pero su mente no. – ¿Crees que está en condiciones de pensar en venganzas? No tienes ni idea de lo que ha sufrido este tiempo.

- Procura que no haga ninguna locura. – ver a Camus en aquel estado era realmente deprimente. Luego se marchó de la casa dejándolos solos.

Los días siguieron pasando y la conexión con el lado oscuro eran cada vez más intensa. Los dos seres de las tinieblas ya podían verse, por un lado estaba Arles con su pelo completamente blanco y por el otro totalmente resguardado por aquel manto oscuro el otro ser.

- Sigues intentando que la maten ¿verdad?

- La verdad que es lo único que deseo, que muera como la perra que siempre ha sido. Al menos algo bueno he sacado del atentado contra la puerca, Camus ha sido resucitado y ha estado en la dimensión paradójica. Ahora mis mensajeras lo harán corromperse hasta desquiciarlo y luego matará a la diosa. – a pesar de no poder verle la cara, su expresión corporal expresaba puro odio y resentimiento contra la chica. – Cómo me gustaría contar contigo en el nuevo futuro… pero no me ayudas Arles… parece que tienes la intención de morir con el cuerpo de Saga.

- Saga amenaza con cortarse el cuello si nota un movimiento de su lado malvado… si encontraras alguna manera de distraer su atención, hundirlo en depresión, yo ganaría fuerzas.

- ¿Depresión? – parecía estar reflexionando la manera de conseguirlo. – Sacrificaré a uno de mis peones para conseguir que eso suceda, ya sabes de quien hablo, luego tu harás el resto. – se levantaba para marcharse. – No nos queda mucho tiempo así que procura darte prisa.

Era bastante obvio que iban a sacrificar al aprendiz de Saga. Los días siguientes éste cambió radicalmente su actitud hacia él. Dejó de lado sus ansias por ser un rival que quería sobrepasarlo en aptitudes y se pegó mucho al mayor como la figura del hijo que no iba a tener jamás.

El santo de la segunda casa al principio se extrañó en el cambio tan radical, pero luego le agradó que le considerara como el padre del que le habían arrebatado para llevarlo al santuario. Comenzó a preguntarle cosas muy personales, le contó sus miedos, sueños y esperanzas en la vida, Saga a su vez le contó los suyos. Su vínculo padre hijo se estaba afianzando con el paso de los días sin dejar de lado los entrenamientos.

**Estaban afianzando un vínculo que al romperse provocaría un derrumbamiento en el espíritu de Saga capaz de hacerle perder la noción de todo. El traidor era un ser astuto y sin piedad, dispuso sus piezas de manera malévola, pero antes de que todo derivara a la locura el santo quería ver a Camus para pedirle perdón. **

Hacía un mes que no sabía nada de su compañero. Tenía una espina clavada en su mente y quería pedirle perdón por lo que le había hecho. Una tarde llevó a su discípulo hasta la casa de Géminis para que la fuera conociendo, pues tenía la intensión de llevarle a vivir allí en un futuro no muy distante, dejándolo como guardián temporal del templo. Su hijo agradeció profundamente todas las expectativas que habían depositado en él.

Llegando a los aledaños de la penúltima casa notó como Aldebarán se presentaba ante él. No solía revelarse ante nadie, sólo estaba por allí custodiando a su amigo. Al verle no supo si sería buena idea que viera a Camus o no, pero lo dejó entrar para encontrarse con él sentado, apoyado en una de las múltiples columnas del pasillo central.

Camus estaba bien cuidado, pero se notaba que no era por voluntad propia. Era como un muerto en vida, si no fuera por la intervención del santo de Tauro ni comía, ni se duchaba sólo se hubiera abandonado hasta morir.

- Lo siento, amigo. – se sentaba a su lado sin que éste le mirara a la cara. – Es duro perder a aquellos que más queremos…

- Hubiera muerto. – susurrando, respondía el que parecía estar ausente. – Hubiera muerto por él.

- No lo dudo amigo… pero ahora estarías condenado a sufrir un martirio eterno alejado de aquél que tanto amabas. ¿Qué sentido tendría entonces haber muerto por amor?

- Haber sido fiel a mí mismo y aceptar mi parte de culpa en la historia. Ha muerto… he visto cómo lo he golpeado, he presenciado las barbaridades que me han obligado a hacer en nombre de la diosa, llevo gritando desde el momento en el que murió, pero nadie ha escuchado mis lamentos.

- Perdóname Camus, no era mi intención que fueras tan fuerte como para permanecer en estado de conciencia los años que has estado hechizado. – estaba asombrado de que el amor que tenía a su amado lo hubiera hecho aferrarse a permanecer como observador de su nueva personalidad sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Poniéndose en pie se despedía ofreciéndole la mano para que éste también se alzara. – Esto no puede durar eternamente amigo, tarde o temprano volveremos a ser felices.

Sin más que decir salió otra vez, pidiendo a Aldebarán que siguiera cuidándolo así, que gracias a él no se hubiera abandonado hasta la muerte. Estaba melancólico de cómo había sido aquel encuentro, pero al volver a su casa y encontrarse con su hijo el cual lo abrazó al verlo encontró algo de paz y una meta para no caer él también en la depresión.

La relación se estrecho mucho, estaba consiguiendo convertirse en el centro de toda su vida, protegerle como si fuera su autentico padre. Las noche siguientes seguían mirando las estrellas y continuaban con sus charlas existenciales pero concretamente las dudas del joven se tornaron más carnales.

- Padre. – había llegado el punto en que lo llamaba de esa forma, cosa que llenaba el corazón de alegría al mayor. – ¿Puedo confesaros un secreto y no me juzgareis por ello?

- Claro que sí hijo. – Saga estaba sentado sobre los escarpados acantilados y el joven acostado mirando las estrellas en el borde a su lado.

- Estoy enamorado de uno de los otros aprendices. – aquello dejó frío al mayor, sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias de tal acción.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que te maten? – se levantaba y lo ponía en pie para regañarlo directamente a los ojos. – Escucha bien mis palabras, te olvidaras de él, sea quien sea, me da lo mismo te olvidas y punto ¿Entendido? – estaba muy enfadado pero luego lo abrazó. – No puedo perderte, eres todo lo que tengo y todo lo que espero de un digno sucesor y si me faltas no sé lo que haría.

- Por favor no me regañéis. – le devolvía el abrazo con mucha ternura. – Lo siento padre, prometo que me olvidare del tema.

Las lágrimas de Saga caían por sus mejillas. Aquella confesión lo había dejado al borde de un ataque de nervios. Ese joven realmente era para él la luz que lo mantenía cuerdo en el mundo, tras mantenerlo aferrado tratando de que no se alejara de él, finalmente se separaron, pero se cercioró que tendría que llevarlo hasta su casa más pronto que tarde para alejarlo de aquél de quien estuviera enamorado.

Esa noche se fue a dormir con muchas cosas en la cabeza y eso hizo tomar fuerzas a Arles en su interior. Su distracción mantenía en el anonimato sus acciones y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su pelo cambió de azul a blanco durante el sueño.

Arles se despertó y se puso en pie, había adquirido el control total del cuerpo y se movía libremente por la casa, pero sin hacer muchos gestos bruscos para no devolver a la conciencia a su parte buena. Anduvo por la casa de Géminis hasta una sala de la casa en una de las recamaras laterales que hacía de salón, allí había un espejo y pudo contemplarse perfectamente, pero detrás de su reflejo pudo ver el de una joven muy hermosa de pelo rubio y piel blanca.

Al mirar hacia atrás ésta seguía ahí, la jovencita que le hacia una señal con el dedo para que estuviera callado se aproximó sin miedo a éste. Estaba vestida con túnicas negras, pero esta vez sin capucha. A ponerse justo delante, el líquido del que estaba compuesto el manto se deshizo y descubrió su hermoso cuerpo. Arles con una expresión de puro vicio comenzó a acariciarle sus pechos mientras ella pareciera excitarse con su tacto, lo miraba suplicando con sus ojos que la poseyera.

Desgraciadamente, su excitación había provocado que el autentico Santo estuviera recuperando la conciencia; tuvo que volver lo más deprisa posible al dormitorio y acostarse para dejar que volviera a tomar el control del cuerpo sin que descubriera lo que había pasado.

No llegó a enterarse de qué le había suplantado aquella noche y se despertó aun erecto pero luego volvió a acostarse sin que nada más pasara aunque seguía muy preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hijo.

A la mañana siguiente, en el coliseo donde solían entrenar a primera hora, Zack se presentó delante de él con la promesa de que trataría de ser un buen hijo para que se sintiera muy orgulloso. Eso hizo pensar a Saga que debía de reunir a los santos para tratar de recuperar la cordura a la diosa y recuperar la alegría en aquel lugar. No quería que su hijo viviera en ese estado de esclavitud sin poder enamorarse y ser feliz. Pensaba encontrar alguna manera de que las cosas se normalizaran.

Esa fue la noche en la que se reunieron todos en su casa. Aquella en la que Afrodita vio a una mujer entre sus muros, cosa que dejó muy atónito al caballero de la tercera casa. No sabía qué era lo que podía haber visto su compañero, pero las preocupaciones por su hijo eran mayores como para ponerse en pensar en fantasmas.

Para su desgracia el día siguiente dejó de preocuparse por muchas cosas pues fue el más amargo de su existencia: era el día que se suponía que lo iba a llevar a vivir con él, alejándolo del resto de aprendices y ponerlo completamente a salvo del resto hasta que todo se normalizara.

Como de costumbre había ido a buscar a su hijo al estadio donde solían entrenar durante las mañanas pero el joven no estaba ahí. Intranquilo por donde pudiera encontrarse comenzó a buscarle, cuando de repente vio a una multitud que se agrupaba en la distancia.

A toda prisa se presentó apartando a los que se aglomeraban, mirando el acontecimiento. Su corazón se vino abajo cuando pudo ver arrodillado a Zack sujetado por el cuello junto al lado de otro joven. Seiya ya estaba ahí y no pudo intervenir Saga, sólo pudo esperar a enterarse que era lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Seiya? – se puso a su lado justo delante de los dos chicos arrodillados.

- Han pillado a estos dos maricones dándose el lote. – le decía mientras les escupía a la cara. – Que asco me dais.

- Por favor, yo no he hecho nada, de repente Zack me ha besado justo cuando pasaba una cuadrilla, yo soy totalmente inocente. – el otro joven estaba llorando tratando de excusarse. – Este loco parece que quería morir.

- ¡Cállate ya maricón! – Seiya le daba un tremendo guantazo que le hizo escupir sangre por la boca. – Aparte de marica tragapollas, te crees que somos tontos.

- ¿Zack eso es verdad? – le preguntó Saga pero éste no levantaba la mirada del suelo en señal de vergüenza, pero al mirarle a los ojos y ver como estos lloraban supuso que era el joven de quien se había enamorado y éste ahora estaba tratando de acusarle a él para salvar su pellejo. No tenía otra forma de entenderlo.

- No merece la pena que os lleve ante Atenea. – se acercaba a ellos y sujetaba sus cabezas. – Los maricones tienen que ser erradicados de la faz de la tierra. – padre e hijo mantenían la mira fija puesta una en el otro justo cuando Seiya reventaba sus cabezas la una contra la otra, esparciendo sus sesos por el suelo. – Esto parece un puto campo de maricones…. – decía limpiándose las manos de sangre y se marchaba de allí.

Saga se había quedado estático en el sitio, todos los allí presentes se fueron marchando, dejando los cadáveres en el suelo sin que nadie se preocupara por ellos. El estuvo de pie delante de ellos durante horas sin reaccionar, como un zombi. A la caída de la noche, como si estuviera dormido se marchó a su casa. No hablaba con nadie, parecía un autómata. Cuando llegó hasta su templo se quedó arrodillado en la parte central y su pelo fue cambiando de azul a blanco.

Arles había aparecido con más fuerza que nunca, la personalidad de Saga se había quedado dormida por el shock. La parte maligna se ponía en pie, riéndose a carcajadas por su reciente liberación. Fue hasta la caja donde guardaba el puñal y lo sujetó fuertemente con la intención de clavarlo en el corazón de la diosa desde que tuviera oportunidad, pero su atención se vio distraída pues tres personajes se habían presentado ante él.

Eran tres chicas vestidas con las oscuras túnicas que se desprendieron de sus cuerpos como el aceite, haciendo que sus pieles fueran muy atrayentes. Dos de ellas ya las conocía, la chica de pelo negro que había fornicado con Ikki, la de pelo rubio que se le había presentado anteriormente y ahora había una pelirroja completaba el trió. Muy hermosas y sensuales, las tres eran iguales en tono de piel y sus rasgos daban a entender que eran hermanas. Lo cierto es que las tres estaban desnudas ante el guerrero recién repuesto y ofrecieron sus cuerpos para que éste disfrutara de ellas todo lo que le viniera en gana.

Por supuesto no despreció aquella oportunidad para mantener sexo y fornicó con ellas toda la noche, una tras otra se las fue follando disfrutando hasta límites insospechados. No sabía porque no podía parar de realizar el acto sexual pero quedó luego totalmente exhausto, aquella intensa sesión de sexo lo debilitó e hizo que Saga volviera de su somnolencia.

Recuperó la conciencia desnudo y físicamente agotado en mitad de su casa. El puñal estaba tirado en el suelo y no se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado después de que mataran a su hijo. No podía creerse que se hubiera tratado de quitarse la vida y cuando recordó lo que le había pasado a su hijo comenzó a llorar amargado.

- Eso es… llora como una niña. – en lugar de mantener su anonimato la prepotencia de su lado oscuro fue mayor y tuvo que hablarle, de repente surgió la voz de Arles en su cabeza. Éste al oírla lo primero que hizo fue tratar de llevar la daga hasta su garganta para clavársela, pero su brazo se vio neutralizado; se podía notar que ahora compartía cuerpo y mente con su parte malvada. – Eres débil, Saga. No dejare que nos mates, ahora que he vuelto sólo vas a poder desaparecer.

La energía malvada del caballero se extendió creando una poderosa ilusión alrededor de su casa para que nadie pudiera entrar y encontrarse con Arles. Tenía que encontrar la manera de matarse, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente imposibilitado, se había quedado aislado del resto del mundo con Arles como única compañía.

Saga a veces perdía la noción de la realidad y sentía que el cuerpo era gobernado por su otro yo, el cual parecía tener muchísima más fuerza. No podía impedirle hacer lo que quisiera cuando tenía el control y se aterraba de que tratara de matar a la diosa, pero cada vez que éste adquiría el movimiento aparecían otra vez las tres chicas que le daban tanto sexo que lo volvía a dejar totalmente neutralizado. No podía resistirse a sus encantos y era seducido por ellas que le daban tanto placer consiguiendo con ello que Saga pudiera volver a aprisionarlo durante todo lo que sus fuerzas aguantaran.

El pobre caballero se fue consumiendo a medida que su otro ser se hacía cada vez más con la totalidad de su conciencia. Estaba erradicando al Saga que todos conocían y Arles estaba quedando como único regente. Lo único que evitaba que fuera a matar a la diosa era la aparición de aquellas chicas cuando era necesario, unas veces aparecía una sola, otras veces dos e incluso las tres si era necesario. Conseguían agotarlo físicamente con largas horas de sexo.

La tristeza de su pérdida, la angustia de estar perdiendo el control, la intriga por saber quiénes eran esas que evitaban que Arles saliera de la casa cada vez que tomaba el control. Así estuvo en sus momentos de lucidez, siempre tratando de alcanzar el puñal y clavárselo en la garganta, pero aun así no contaba con la suficiente fuerza y sus intentos de inmolarse eran frustrados.

- Que poco tiempo te queda Saga. – le decía la parte malvada. – La luz de tu alma se va consumiendo lentamente y no sabes cómo estoy disfrutando al contemplar cómo te extingues.

- Subestimas mi fuerza. – sujetaba aún con potencia el puñal. – Tarde o temprano alguien nos encontrará y nos extinguiremos los dos a la vez, hermano.

- Arles. – de repente se escuchó la voz de mi similar. – ¿Se puede saber qué estas esperando para matar a la diosa?

- Saga se resiste a morir, dame un poco más de tiempo y evita que nadie entre en este templo. Atenea morirá cuando éste pobre desgraciado fallezca y sólo quede yo. – no le hizo mención alguna de las jóvenes que le hacían olvidarse de su cometido, solo las quería para él.

- ¿Con quién hablas? – sin enterarse de la conversación trató de aprovechar la distracción de su parte oscura. Casi estuvo a punto de clavarse el puñal en la garganta.

- He hablado con aquel que se cree que voy a aceptarlo como dios. Desde que mueras yo seré la deidad que el mundo necesita, una poderosa e implacable. Es nuestro sueño Saga, el que una vez compartimos.

- Te voy a poner bastante resistencia, enemigo mío.

Fue lo único que se volvieron a decir a lo largo de los días, Saga trataba de mantener el control y cuando lo perdía aparecían las mujeres para debilitar a Arles. Los días fueron pasando hasta llegar al momento en el que nos encontramos, aquel en el que ya no pudo aguantar más y me suplicó que matara al ser malévolo que habitaba en su interior.

**En esta esencia se ha enterado de multitud de cosas, ha visto las caras de nuestras autenticas rivales, aquellas que juegan en diversos bandos. Ha descubierto a quien amó. Se le ha revelado que hay una conspiración interna en el Santuario. Las respuestas al por qué de todo no están ya lejos de ser puestas sobre la mesa y que por fin este juego que se ha estirado más de la cuenta llegará a su fin.**


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Camus, cómo me voy a enfrentar a ti ahora que sé todo el daño que te hice. Cómo pretenden mis señoras que te mate conociendo que por ti fui capaz de admitir mí culpa y cargar con el castigo a solas. Soporté un tormento por amor y ahora tengo que matarte.

Por mucho que trate de pensarlo, no encuentro manera de evitar tu muerte, estás en un lugar donde al igual que un solo ser puede entrar, sólo un ser puede abandonarlo; desde que me adentre en los dominios de Acuario no me quedará más remedio que eliminarte…. No sé si seré capaz.

Me han dicho que en ti encontraré aquello que me hace falta para completarme, pero ¿completar el que? Tal vez todo sea una trampa para que finalmente te elimine como al resto de santos. En el sueño que tuvo Saga, esos personajes que cortaban los hilos de los caballeros eran bastante similares a mis señoras.

Saga, en principio creía que no eras de mis mejores amigos, pero me equivoqué. Te arriesgaste mucho, tanto por mí como por Camus y te estaré eternamente agradecido. Tu vida fue admirable, luchaste hasta el final contra ti mismo, contra tu parte más oscura, tratando de hacer lo correcto, más aun así conspiraron en tu contra y te tendieron una trampa para que te vinieras abajo perdiendo el control.

Los ochenta y ocho guerreros que fueron llamados para suceder a los que caerían ¿Dónde se encontraran ahora? ¿Mi similar es un dios? O ¿se creerá un dios como en su momento Arles también se atribuyo a sí mismo el titulo de deidad? ¿Quiénes son sus mensajeras? Tal vez eran las mujeres que retenían a Arles en su templo para que no saliera a cumplir con su cometido. Si están del bando de mi némesis ¿Por qué no le dejaron culminar con su voluntad? ¿Estarán jugando en varios bandos?

Otra vez en las escaleras universales. No podía ni mirar el portal del elemento del aire, prefería dejarlo para el final, por si eliminar a su regente acababa con lo poquito de humanidad que quedaba en mí.

Fuego o agua, la tierra aun estaba ahí pero no quedaba nada detrás, así que solo me quedaban dos opciones. Aiolos, había llegado el momento de visitarte, pero antes de dar un paso hacia la senda que conduce a tu casa, aquellas figuras femeninas vestidas de oscuro se presentaron ante mí, cada una sentada en un sendero dejando libre únicamente el que llevaba al umbral de agua.

¿A dónde pretendían dirigirme esta vez? Tras la barrera acuática sólo quedaba mi templo por explorar, y no tenía guardián así que se trataba de una trampa segura. Las tres oscuras figuras femeninas señalaron hacia el camino despejado.

- Ahí dentro te aguarda alguien que de seguro tienes muchísimas ganas de encontrarte.

Fue lo que me dijeron al mismo tiempo que desaparecieron nuevamente. No había llegado a perder la conciencia, otra vez no dieron tiempo a que la bestia que habitaba en mi resurgiera. ¿Quién podría estar ahí dentro? Ya sólo quedaba Camus como guardián de oro y por supuesto Seiya de Pegaso. Con este último la verdad es que ardía en deseos de cruzarme con él, pero no me imaginaba qué pudiera hacer en aquel reino.

Obedeciendo por cuenta propia me aproximé hasta mi siguiente destino y crucé a esperas de ver cómo era el universo del signo de Escorpio.

**Vas a disfrutar de este encuentro querido, alguien a quien sólo puedes guardar odio y resentimiento está en tus dominios. Aún estando débil anímicamente sigue siendo un verdadero peligro. Deberás andarte con mucha cautela pues tiene la mala costumbre de levantarse una y otra vez.**

El conducto de agua en lugar de ser trasparente comenzó a pudrirse, pareciera que nos dirigiéramos a un lugar repudiado del universo. En mitad de aquel vórtice, montones de manos comenzaron a surgir tratando de sujetarme. A diferencia de lo que me atacó durante el trayecto a Virgo, que se trataba de fantasmas, estos eran seres humanos o al menos lo que quedaba de ellos. Salían de las aguas pidiéndome ayuda, suplicando que impidiera que el castigador siguiera torturándolos.

Haciendo uso de un poco de cosmos los aparté de mí. No eran agresivos, sólo era gente desesperada pidiendo auxilio. El final del viaje estaba ya próximo, finalmente lo crucé dejando atrás a tanto quejica.

Ahora estaba en un lugar en el que era de noche, una tormentosa noche. En el cielo había nubes rojas de sangre que dejaban caer un aguacero de igual color al suelo. Los relámpagos y rayos no paraban de surgir por todos lados y el fuerte viento parecido al de un huracán nos asolaba.

En el suelo había hectáreas de tierra estéril empantanadas por el barro formado por el diluvio. Lo único que estaba en aquel lugar eran los dichosos arcos de piedra donde fui confinado en mis últimos instantes de vida; había miles, puede que cientos de miles o aún más.

Parecía otra vez que estuviéramos en el campo de los malignos; aquel tétrico lugar donde se colgaba a la gente en arcos de piedra para que murieran lentamente de inanición, pero entre aquellos medios puntos no había nadie colgado en esos momentos, estaban todos vacíos.

El diluvio amenazaba con sumergir todo aquel lugar bajo un mar de sangre pues ganaba intensidad a medida que pasaba el tiempo. No había ni rastro de donde pudiera encontrarse el templo, lo único que desentonaba entre tanto gris era el reloj del santuario que aún me seguía, pero esta vez estaba prácticamente destruido, pareciera que lo habían fulminado a golpes.

Saltando sobre uno de los arcos de piedra trataba de localizar la ubicación de mi antigua casa, pero ni a esa altura se podía divisar toda la infinita extensión que iba hacia todos lados sin que nada sobresaliera sobre ellas. Sólo un sonido atronador resurgía por algún lado, pero a los pocos segundos después desaparecía para luego reanudarse en otro sitio.

Pese a que corriera a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde emergiera el grito pavoroso, estos estaban tan distantes entre sí que cuando llegaba a su origen no quedaba nada. Tras largo tiempo tratando de llegar empezaba a desesperarme.

¿Dónde estaba el espectro de Aiolos cuando lo necesitaba? No tenía ganas de pasarme la eternidad recorriéndome esas bastas tierras estériles antes de que todo se viera convertido en un océano sanguinolento. Mi cadena no lograba detectar la ubicación, pareciera que la tormenta la confundiera y apuntaba primero a un lugar para luego dirigirse a otro, era más que evidente que la entrada cambiaba de lugar cada cierto tiempo.

Una sombra por fin apareció a unos cientos de metros. Era el que me había conducido a varios oratorios en mis anteriores viajes. Tenía la certeza de que él me ayudaría a encontrar la entrada. Dando saltos de un arco a otro llegue hasta estar casi encima de su posición, esta vez no se había movido del sitio, era un ser traslucido sin forma que se ocultaba tras uno de los medios puntos y no se había movido del sitio.

No sabía el por qué de que ahora no me condujera hacia mi destino. Estaba quieto, pareciera que esperara algo. A los pocos segundos comprendí el por qué de su inmovilidad, el suelo bajo sus pies temblaba a la vez que comenzaba a resonar el inicio de los estruendos que se oían en diversos lugares de aquel mundo.

El fantasma desapareció a la vez que la tierra comenzaba a abrirse, separándose las tierras y emergiendo la gigantesca cara en barro del que antiguamente fui, produciendo aquel poderoso escándalo. En su boca había un agujero que llevaba al subsuelo, por eso no encontraba ni rastro de mi destino, estaba bajo nuestros pies; su entrada aparecía y desaparecía aleatoriamente por aquella magnánima extensión.

Antes de que aquella cara cerrase la boca volviendo a desaparecer, salté a su interior pasando ahora a otro nivel. Me había sumergido otra vez en la oscuridad más absoluta pero tras una larga caída aterricé sobre una superficie solida. No veía absolutamente nada, a pesar de tener una perfecta visión nocturna en aquel lugar no funcionaba. No me quedó más remedio que invocar la dorada energía de mi cosmos iluminando a mí alrededor.

A medida que la luz iba ganando intensidad se visualizaba primero lo que había ante mí. Ahora estaba en una explanada de baldosas parecida a los suelos de los templos pero aquellos azulejos eran bastante grandes. Aquella extensión no conocía tampoco limites, pero lo curioso de todo eso es que parecía que estuviéramos en el techo de aquel subterráneo pues sobre mi cabeza, cuando la luz de mi cosmos le impactó, había un camino de escaleras, parecido a las que conectaban los templos entre sí, que se dirigían hacia algún lado. Aunque fuera increíble tenía una réplica exacta del Santuario de Atenea de manera invertida justo encima.

A la altura en el que me encontraba pude atestiguar que el templo de Libra estaba muy próximo y aunque esta estuviera al menos trescientos metros sobre mi cabeza supuse que el oratorio que tuviera más próximo seria la que antiguamente me perteneció. Avancé en la distancia siguiendo el sendero que estaba de manera invertida en el techo que seguramente me llevaría hacia la casa de Escorpio. Tras avanzar una gran distancia, en la oscuridad se iba abriendo una luz azul. Algo se aproximaba hasta mí.

Aquella luz era en realidad una multitud de luces azules que venían a gran velocidad. Por su apariencia se podría tratar de los Meteoros de Pegaso, esa "formidable" e "imparable" técnica que no hace daño a nadie y encima su lanzador siempre se sorprende de que cause tan poco efecto.

Como no podía ser menos contuve sus golpes uno tras otro, sin necesidad de crear alguna de mis defensas con mis manos. Sólo tuve que retener con gran velocidad cada uno de los golpes. Cuando en el último asteroide llegó, retuve por completo el puño de aquel apestoso caballero que estaba aprisionado por mi mano y estaba equipado con la armadura de Pegaso.

- ¡Inaudito! ¡Ha parado todos mis meteoros! – exclamaba atónito.

¿Por qué será que no me sorprendió que dijera eso? Sólo podía pensar en que si sus habilidades eran una mierda, no debía sorprenderse tanto que cualquiera las parara.

Simulaba estar perfectamente aunque yo sabía que no era su verdadera apariencia. Una oscuridad que posiblemente solo yo pudiera detectar lo envolvía, aquella que mantenía oculto su deplorable estado a los ojos de los demás. Absorbí aquella energía dejando ver lo poco que quedaba del puto enano, el desgraciado estaba ahora con su verdadero aspecto: estaba en los huesos, su cara pareciera sólo la forma de su cráneo por la poca musculatura que le quedaba, si no fuera porque la armadura se adaptaba al cuerpo de su portador se le caería por todos lados.

Por los dioses que ya no deberían quedar, cómo disfrutaría ese momento. Apretando en mi mano su puño, comenzaba a aplicarle un dolor del cual sólo se pudo escapar proyectándome una fuerte patada.

Uno enfrente al otro, iluminando el lugar él con su energía azul y yo con mi dorado cosmos, nos preparamos para la contienda. No debía subestimarlo, ya que aunque estuviera en ese patético estado era uno de los responsables en la muerte del dios supremo.

Abalanzándome sobre él comencé a convocar el poder de Shiryu. Iba a darle tal paliza en nombre de todos aquellos a los que había dañado sin la menor consideración. Pese a lanzarme un mega meteoro, me desmaterialicé en energía creando el poderoso Dragón de Rozan.

La energía en forma de colosal dragón transitaba rodeando la brutal esfera de energía proyectada por Seiya, para una vez alcanzarle y desatar toda su furia hacia el aire.

Estaba ahora en su posición ejecutando la poderosa "Cólera del Dragón" la cual lo lanzó hacia el techo sin piedad, estampándolo y creando un colosal cráter para luego volver a caer al suelo y crear uno nuevo. No tenía ninguna prisa en matarlo cuando nuevamente se volvía a poner en pie.

- Maldito Shiryu… eres un traidor. – poniéndose nuevamente en pie, la demostración de mi poder lo había confundido, ¿por qué no seguir desorientándolo?

Las corrientes de Shun de Andrómeda surgieron en todos lados a la vez que la cadena surgía, creando la nebulosa a mí alrededor. Los ojos saltones de lo poco que quedaba de ese personaje no daban crédito a lo que veían.

- ¡¿Shun?! – preguntó gritando aun más desconcertado. – Maldito maricón te voy a matar.

Como un poseso se lanzó adentrándose en mi defensa nebulosa la cual no dudó ni un segundo en moverse en su posición defensiva, golpeándolo por todos lados sin ninguna piedad. "Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso" gritaba mientras desencadenaba otra vez sus golpes, pero antes de que ninguno me alcanzara, desaté la ofensiva de mi cadena para que ésta, ansiosa, lo golpeara proyectándolo muy lejos para estamparlo de nuevo contra las baldosas de aquel suelo, creando un profundo surco de destrucción a su paso. Su armadura se le había fracturado bastante.

Como no podía ser menos se volvió a levantar, elevando su cosmos una vez más, pero no sabía que yo tenía muchos más cosmos que claman venganza. Retirando mi cadena comencé a realizar la danza del Cisne, haciendo que la energía gélida surgiera por todos lados.

- ¿Hyoga? – se preguntaba ahora llevando su energía hasta el nivel de una deidad. – Despreciable miserable que ha elegido a su madre muerta antes de la diosa que lo ama con delirio.

Otra vez, como el terco que era, volvía a realizar su técnica a la vez que yo desencadenaba toda la fuerza del "Polvo de Diamantes". Mi energía helada superó ampliamente a la suya, paralizando sus golpes y viéndose totalmente expuesto a la magnitud de mi ataque, el cual se lo volvió a llevar por delante, provocándole cortes por todos lados por la multitud de fragmentos de hielo. Su coraza no resistiría mucho más si seguía apaleándolo de esa manera.

Dolorido y lleno de heridas, nuevamente se volvía a poner en pie, era un completo masoquista. Yo no había recibido aún ni un solo toque de ese que se creía el ser más poderoso de entre todos los caballeros.

Que pruebe un poco de la soledad de Mu. Pensé a la vez que me abalanzaba sobre él, creando la "Revolución de Polvo Estelar". Aquellos destellos le zurraron por todos lados, lanzándolo lejos, mas aun antes de tocar tierra me trasporté hasta él para que siguiera disfrutando del odio contenido de Aioria. Los "Rayos de Plasma" aparecieron por doquier, impactando severamente contra el malogrado cuerpecito de ese maldito poni.

Lo estaba machacando pero una vez más se ponía en pie, realmente lo que lo levantaba una y otra vez era su cosmos pues no podía contar con fuerza física, aparte de la fe ciega que tenía en su diosa, la cual hiciera lo que hiciera estaba bien para él. Seguiré haciéndole probar un poco de los sufrimientos de todos aquellos con los que me he cruzado.

Otra vez proyectado el "Cometa de Pegaso", su habilidad más fulminante, aquella con la que había abatido a tantos rivales, el amor hacia los demás de Afrodita de Piscis creó una poderosa barrera de rosas negras a mí alrededor, las cuales contuvieron el ataque para a su vez contraatacarle, haciendo que una multitud de ellas le cortaran por todos lados. Con todas las ganas de ser mejor persona de Máscara Mortal desaté la "Ráfaga Cadavérica" abriendo un portal con las puertas del infierno convocando a millares de demonios que enloquecían por despedazar a aquel enano anoréxico.

Me resultaba gratificante ver como se defendía cual poseso de aquellos espectros. Era hora de seguir martirizándolo. Convoqué ahora la determinación de Kannon y el coraje de Saga para provocar la mayor "Explosión de las Galaxias" que jamás se hubiera visto. Las detonaciones se produjeron una tras otra. Las primeras las pudo contener, pero se vio superado nuevamente, recibiendo sobre su maltrecho cuerpo la vigorosa magnitud de la última de las hecatombes que se explayó por el lugar provocando una explosión tan potente como la de una bomba nuclear, la cual lo despojó de lo poco que le quedaba de su armadura.

A pesar de estar en las últimas, se volvía a poner en pie por enésima vez, invocando la compasión de la diosa para elevar su cosmos una vez más hasta el infinito. Su poder estaba alcanzando un nivel tan desorbitante que iluminó por completo aquel subterráneo, dejándome contemplar por primera vez lo que quedaba de mi antiguo templo.

- Traidores, todos son unos traidores que no se han sacrificado por la diosa tanto como yo. – como si estuviera hablándose a sí mismo para luego dirigirse a mí. –Te voy a derrotar como lo he hecho antes con todos los que me he enfrentado. – escupiendo sangre seguía amenazándome. – Seas quien seas caerás pues yo represento al bien y tu sólo eres pura oscuridad que viene a amenazar a la personificación de la justicia en la tierra.

¿Qué representa al bien y qué amenazo la justicia en la tierra? Ese puto enano no sabía de lo que estaba hablando y ya me estaba cansando mucho de que se pusiera en pie una y otra vez. Estirando mi mano cual espada preparé para blandir "Excalibur" una vez me atacara nuevamente.

Volvía a realizar la danza previa a la proyección de los meteoros "Dame tu Fuerza Pegaso" fue lo que gritó viniendo hacia mí con toda su alma. Superándolo en velocidad, sólo tuve que meterme entre su ráfaga de puñetazos para esperar el momento indicado. Cuando tuve la oportunidad lancé el tajo fatal cortándole el brazo derecho a la altura del bíceps, pero a una temperatura tan elevada que cauterizo de inmediato su amputación sin dejar que perdiera una sola gota de sangre.

Haber realizado ese potente corte me había dejado a merced del resto de meteoros que me golpearon sin ninguna consideración, proyectándome a una distancia increíble. Su fuerza realmente era increíble a pesar de estar tan mal físicamente.

Lo había dejado arrodillado gritando por el dolor de haber perdido el brazo, solo era el principio de su verdadero tormento. Mi aguijón escarlata emergió en mis dos dedos índices ahora más brillantes que nunca, desmaterializándome en un destello. Me puse justo delante y comencé a lanzar pequeños pero hirientes cortes venenosos que atravesaban su maltrecho cuerpecito provocándole un dolor bastante aterrador, pero igualmente ardientes para que sus heridas se sellaran y no perdiera sangre. Finalmente cuando me cansé, atravesé limpiamente su cuerpo, provocándole una terrible agonía. Había sido purificado con la primera de mis "Agujas Escarlatas".

Mientras gritaba sufriendo unos dolores que no se podrían calibrar, a sus espaldas me volví a desmaterializar para aplicar el segundo aguijonazo, iba a hacer que aquello durara todo lo que me dejara. Fui atravesándolo lenta pero constantemente una y otra vez aplicando todos los golpes que hicieran falta para despojar a aquel malnacido de todo su cosmos.

Las venas de su cuerpo se ennegrecían por el efecto del veneno. Aunque se hincharan deformándole el cuerpo, incluso su cara, aquellas arterias estaban deseosas de reventar pero no se lo permití. Iba a prolongar todo lo que pudiera su sufrimiento por haber sido tan bastardo.

Cuando los catorce impactos se habían producido ya no se podía distinguir la figura de ese ser. La hinchazón era tal que sólo había quedado una masa humana con protuberancias por todos lados debido al tamaño de sus venas negras por el veneno. Sólo gritaba del sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo. Pese a todo, aún trataba de ponerse en pie. Sus ojos casi estaban en blanco, síntoma de que estaba perdiendo sus sentidos.

- No te dejaré ganar. – balbuceaba por su grotesca boca pareciendo que estaba perdiendo la capacidad de comunicarse, pero su cosmos otra vez volvía a encenderse como animal moribundo que se iba a llevar por delante a aquel que lo había derrotado. – Voy a explotar mi cosmos arrastrándote conmigo al infierno.

Iba autodestruirse concentrando su energía en sí mismo; no debía consentírselo. El remate final estaba listo para lanzarse, el todopoderoso "Antares". El pequeñajo estaba acumulando energía para que la explosión fuera arrolladora, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada se produjo en aquel universo una ondulación espacio temporal.

Qué extraño, todo aquel lugar pareciera sufrir el efecto de curvaturas espaciales a la vez que un gran retumbo se escuchaba en la lejanía. No tenía ni idea qué podía significar, pero la atención de Seiya se vio desviada en el vacío.

- Atenea… Os están atacando. – fue lo que dijo tratando de darse la vuelta intentando caminar, pareciera querer salir despedido a su rescate, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso ya estaba recibiendo el golpe definitivo.

**Efectivamente, en estos instantes, están atacando a Atenea en un desesperado intento por ponerle fin a su vida, pero tú aun no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Cobra tu presa. **

Atravesándolo limpiamente con "Antares" no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer al suelo sangrando por todas las heridas, éstas no soportaron más la presión y estallaron por todos lados, pero aun así se resistía a morir y se arrastraba en un charco de su propia sangre.

¿Están atacando a la diosa en estos momentos? ¿Quién podría estar agrediéndola? Las ondulaciones espaciales aún estaban produciéndose cuando un nuevo estallido se escuchó en la lejanía. No sabía que podía tratarse, pero una poderosa onda expansiva llegaba hasta nosotros.

Era pura destrucción de la materia viva, en forma de infranqueable pared de energía desintegradora. Aquella onda se aproximaba a nosotros. Protegiendo el cuerpo del moribundo para que no lo desintegrara a su paso, convoqué mi energía logrando que aquella explosión de poder no nos desintegrara.

¿Qué había pasado? Lo cierto es que después del paso del muro de energía todo se había quedado igual, las ondulaciones espaciales se detuvieron y aquel universo se había quedado igual a como estaba antes.

La luz del alma de ese desgraciado se resistía a aparecer. Con su único brazo se arrastraba, tratando de llegar a algún lado, sin más que añadir que su sentencia final, de una patada le di la vuelta, poniéndolo bocarriba. Iba a absorberlo aunque no quisiera abandonar el mundo de los vivos.

Arrodillándome a su lado clavé mi mano cual puñal en su extremadamente delgado abdomen y comencé a deglutirlo sin prisas. Pese a todo, con su único brazo, me sujetó la mano y aún estando a las puertas de la muerte, su energía volvió a iluminarle. Con todas las fuerzas que su cosmos le daba, estaba logrando separarme la mano de su cuerpo. Increíble, aquel deforme elemento estaba resistiéndose a ser digerido.

Por suerte yo contaba con dos manos y el sólo con una. No iba a consentirle librarse de un final aun más doloroso, así que con mi otra mano se la clavé en su hinchado cuello para ir absorbiendo su materia sin ninguna prisa. No podía hacer otra cosa más que rendirse, aún así seguía resistiéndose.

Lo siento pero vas a morir, pensé cuando finalmente me acosté sobre él volviéndome estado líquido impidiendo que pudiera verme expulsado. Sin prisas, pero aplicando fuerzas fui absorbiendo capa a capa de su piel y luego sus músculos. El maldito puerco aun gritaba resistiéndose, su aura aun estaba presente pero finalmente se fue extinguiendo.

Por fin se rendía, había soportado un tormento peor que cualquier otro y eso me gratificaba enormemente. Todos aquellos que clamaban venganza por sus malas acciones debieran alegrarse al ver como por fin y para siempre alguien extinguía la vida de Seiya.

Sin desperdiciar ni el menor vestigio de sus restos, emergí de las pocas piezas de ropa que quedaron de él. Su poder era espectacular, pero no había rastro por ningún lado de que su mala conducta hubiera sido causada por una acción externa. No había nada extraño en su interior. Si se había comportado de esa manera durante reinado final de la diosa lo había hecho por voluntad propia.

¡Por fin! Ya estás muerto maldito enano, me sorprende que duraras tanto tiempo, si no fuera porque siempre has recibido ayuda de los demás hubieras muerto en un primer momento en tu enfrentamiento contra Ikki de Fénix en la isla del Infierno. Lástima que no te mataran en ese momento, hubieran hecho un favor al mundo.

El suelo comenzaba a fracturarse y la réplica del Santuario sobre mi cabeza perdía su sujeción y comenzaba a caer en forma de grandes cascotes. La luz del portal de la casa de escorpio se iluminaba en el techo de aquel universo. Caminando tranquilamente hacia ella, cada enorme escombro que amenazaba con aplastarme era destruido por un meteoro de Pegaso. Reventaba todo lo que se me interpusiera en mi camino.

Al estar justo debajo del portal de salida vi aparecer en su forma zodiacal la armadura de Escorpio. Mi antigua coraza, un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió al verla iluminada, retiré mi manto para dejar mi cuerpo totalmente al descubierto, con ello conseguí que aquella armadura brillara con más intensidad y se desfragmentara adhiriéndose a mi cuerpo.

Se estaba equipando en mí, me había reconocido, aun era un Santo del Zodiaco. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar pues no era un demonio sin corazón y sin voluntad más que la de acatar las órdenes de mis superiores.

Totalmente equipado con la santa armadura la destrucción de ese mundo se detuvo, su autentico guardián había vuelto al lugar donde se suponía que debía de estar. Una energía dorada me elevó en el aire, manteniéndome justo en la mitad entre el suelo y el techo a la vez que todo comenzaba a girar, el santuario estaba dejando su posición invertida y se colocaba justo a mis pies.

Nuevamente descendí, quedándome justo en frente del portal de salida, que se iluminaba fuertemente con la energía del agua, ésta era reflectante y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo pude ver mi reflejo, pero éste no era el monstruoso cuerpo que me había convertido, era yo como antiguamente era. El Santo de Escorpio en su máximo esplendor.

**Aunque estés en un momento de nostalgia, querida bestia, tu camino aún no ha terminado. Como humano no nos sirves, el ser que habita dentro de ti sólo tolera estar junto a otro demonio. Si detecta debilidad en ti se apoderará de tu cuerpo definitivamente. Te quedan varios encargos que cumplir, sal de tu estado de añoranza y cruza el portal a tu siguiente destino. **

Mirando mis manos reales, las cuales aun estaban chamuscadas y negras, el reflejo miraba las suyas que estaban perfectas. Por un momento tuve ganas de volver a ser el que era, que el tiempo retrocediera y ser feliz.

Finalmente mi armadura brilló aun más de lo normal. La estaban reclamando en otro lugar y se desmaterializó en un destello para quedar otra vez a merced de la destrucción del universo. Dejé luego de verme reflejado en el pórtico de agua y respirando profundamente di un paso frente al otro a seguir enfrentándome al destino.

Salí de mi universo por el portal de agua preparado para ver lo que Seiya tuviera que enseñarme. Seguramente, él mejor que nadie, habría visto el descenso a la locura de su señora ya que él la acompañó en su delirio voluntariamente.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

Por fin he acabado con la vida del perro más fiel de los que contaba la diosa, el único que realmente la amaba y hubiera hecho por ella todo lo que le pidiera. Aún en el conducto acuático de salida del universo de Escorpio no quería perder tiempo para escudriñar lo que tuviera que enseñarme. ¿Qué hacía en mi universo y no en el de Sagitario? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese estado de anorexia?

Introduciéndome en el haz de luz azul celeste que representaba la vida de ese "Santo" fui retrocediendo en el tiempo para ver sus orígenes.

Era pura determinación, si tenía fe en algo luchaba por ello costara lo que costara. Tuvo fe en hacerse con la armadura de Pegaso y así lo hizo, se mantuvo firme defendiendo a Saori cuando no sabían que era la diosa y luchó por ella dejándose la piel hasta descubrir que era la personificación de Atenea.

Se levantó una y otra vez, no se rendía. Sus compañeros luchaban tanto por él como por la diosa, pero él solo pensaba en Atenea, no se sacrificó por nadie. Una actitud bastante egoísta por su parte, con el apoyo de Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki logró enfrentarse a lo imposible, fue adquiriendo nuevos sentidos consecutivamente hasta alcanzar el nivel de los dioses. Se ponía en pie sin parar, suplicando el amparo de la diosa para que ésta, generalmente siempre con su vida en peligro, le concediera su gracia.

Se enfrentó a Saga en la batalla final de las doce casas, a Poseidón en el Santuario Marino, a Hades en los campos Elíseos y finalmente a Zeus en lo más alto del Olimpo. Ese enfrentamiento ardía en deseos de contemplarlo en primera persona, quería saber cómo el dios más poderoso se atrevió a enfrentarse a su hija, la legítima heredera de su imperio.

La batalla Olímpica fue muy dura para todos, por lo general y como de costumbre los compañeros de Seiya fueron quedando desfallecidos por el camino hasta Zeus para abrirle el acceso a la batalla final. Atenea, después de evitar que se sacrificara por ellos derramando su sangre para concederles tiempo, se incorporó en la lucha contra sus hermanos. Sin embargo, el primero en acceder a la recámara del dios fue Seiya.

El alto del Olimpo era un lugar por encima del firmamento, una grandiosa atalaya con forma de bóveda de oro puro. Desde sus balcones se podía ver el universo estrellado, las constelaciones, las galaxias, cualquier recóndito lugar en cualquier parte del firmamento. Pareciera tratarse de un tapiz de materia pues si Seiya quería acercar algo sólo con sujetar la superficie donde quería que se ampliara la visión, ésta se acercaba, dejando ver planetas muy distantes. Por un momento se le olvidó la batalla al contemplar tremenda maravilla. Debajo de la atalaya estaba al fondo la tierra, que se podía divisar en su máximo esplendor al igual el cielo. Si quería ver algo con mayor resolución sólo tenía que alcanzar con la mano aquello que quisiera ampliar.

Las puertas de oro estaban selladas de par en par y llevaban al salón donde el dios supremo seguramente estaría con su rayo preparado para la batalla definitiva por el dominio de todo. El santo de Pegaso estaba equipado con su armadura divina algo fracturada por la multitud de luchas anteriores, respirando profundamente para lo que se encontrara a continuación. Abrió las puertas dobles y de su interior salió un intenso aroma a flores tan similar al que había olido en otras ocasiones posteriores.

Aunque en el exterior pareciera que se trataba de una estancia no extremadamente grande y que el techo fuera de oro macizo, en el interior era una majestuosa sala repleta de columnas blancas que ascendían hacia lo alto. En lugar de haber techo, todo el alto de la sala era lo más profundo y bello del cosmos desde el cual caía una cascada de agua cristalina en una fuente en la que el dios probablemente usaría para bañarse. El trono del dios estaba allí también pero el que lo ocupaba estaba distraído en otras actividades.

Zeus estaba tirado por la instancia, desnudo y fornicando sin parar con las tres mujeres que había visto en las vivencias de Saga de Géminis. Las tenía a las tres en el suelo de la sala. La chica rubia, la morena y la pelirroja, estaban tumbadas boca arriba esperando a que el dios se recostara sobre ellas y las penetrara sin parar. En primera instancia el caballero se quedó estupefacto a que su enemigo no le prestara ninguna atención y se dedicara a ir tirándose a aquellas mujeres una tras otra, las cuales, ahora notaba, tenían algo parecido a grilletes en las manos que las mantenía aprisionadas.

El cuerpo del dios aún era fuerte, pero estaba podrido y su pelo blanco era largo y sucio. Parecía exhausto por la sesión de sexo que estaba haciendo y cuando eyaculó a saber por cuanta vez dentro de una de esas tres putas que yo ya había visto en anteriores vidas. Quedó prácticamente desfallecido.

El santo pensó que se trataba de alguna clase de ninfas que Zeus tenía esclavizadas para su disfrute personal, pero no sabía cómo afrontar aquello pues no parecía ni percatarse de su presencia. Las tres mujeres al quitársele de encima se recogieron como pobres seres indefensos que habían sido víctimas de una violación. El dios sin tan siquiera mirarle directamente se dirigió a un lado de la sala donde estaba la fuente de agua pura que parecía caer desde los confines del universo. Se metió en su interior y el agua comenzó a evaporarse por su temperatura corporal.

Mientras tanto las jóvenes se ponían en pie dirigiéndose a Seiya, suplicándole que les quitara los grilletes que de sus muñecas. El Santo, suponiendo que estaba rescatándolas, lo hizo con gusto pensando que estaba liberándolas del yugo de aquel demente, pero tuvo que pensar que aquellas pulseras tenían que tener alguna clase de hechizo pues se lo podrían haber quitado ellas mismas pues ni estabas apretados ni eran difíciles de desprender. Cuando las libero las mujeres le agradecieron profundamente su acción y luego se inmaterializaron en finos hilos desapareciendo del lugar.

Qué extraño, aquella manera de desmaterializarse era parecido a como mi entorno cambiaba cuando las parcas me cambiaban de ubicación, ¿tal vez hubieran trabajado conjuntamente con esos tres seres? Lo cierto es que al caballero no pensó mal en ningún momento, al contrario, creyó que había hecho una buena acción.

Finalmente se colocó ante el dios que seguía sin mirarlo metido en su fuente de aguas, aun evaporándolas por el calor que desprendía. A continuación llegó el caballero Fénix a cooperar con Seiya, pero se quedó en igual circunstancia pues ni les hacía caso. Para su enemigo eran simple aire. No sabían si se trataba de una trampa o es que el dios supremo se había vuelto totalmente loco para estar en esa posición tan fácil de atacar.

No eran caballeros que agredían por la espalda, así que viendo que no captaban su atención, al cabo de un rato encendieron sus cosmos los dos juntos. La unión de sus energías hizo que el despistado finalmente se percatara de su presencia. Se dio la vuelta dentro del caudal que lo estaba empapando sin que estos dos pudieran verle el rostro, una energía eléctrica comenzaba a fluir por el cauce de la cascada espacial de manera muy vigorosa.

Saliendo de entre las aguas pudieron ver su expresión de pura locura. A pesar de haberse mojado por completo no podía quitarse la suciedad de encima y estaba aun recuperando el aliento por la "violación" de aquellas indefensas jovencitas. Caminando hacia ellos, las corrientes eléctricas de la cascada impactaron en parte de su cuerpo haciendo que su armadura se fuera presentando por piezas adhiriéndose a su cuerpo, pero lejos de estar reluciente estaba tan podrida como su señor; lo que si brillaba intensamente era su todopoderoso rayo.

La lucha comenzó y fue un combate épico, una pura epopeya en la que el choque de cosmos provocaba cataclismos en la superficie del planeta. Como siempre, cuando aparentemente estaba todo perdido apareció Atenea lista para enfrentarse a su padre y esta vez los tres lo enfrentaron hasta que finalmente dejaron a la deidad enloquecida arrodillada y lista para su remate final.

Atenea, acercándose hasta su padre con su cetro en la mano le hizo mirarle a la cara, éste, completamente perturbado, lo único que deseaba era matarla. No dijo palabra alguna.

- Te condeno por haber tratado de destruir a la humanidad. – alzaba el bastón preparada para aplicar el golpe definitivo que pondría fin a aquella amenaza. – Tus pecados son imperdonables y por eso alguien tiene que detenerte.

Tras dictaminar la sentencia, con toda la fuerza que disponía aplicó un potente golpe contra su progenitor. Acabó por destruir el bastón, arrebatándole la vida a Zeus y llevándose consigo a la diosa Nike, sacrificándola para lograr proclamarse como la diosa universal.

Aquella cima del Olimpo se destruyó con una imponente explosión y se vino abajo. Por suerte el poder de la única diosa que quedaba con vida, rescató a sus Santos de la devastación y los trasportó a lugar seguro. Juntos desde una distancia de seguridad vieron venirse abajo el monte y con su divino cosmos evitó que la destrucción que estaba produciéndose se viera extendida al resto del planeta, exterminándolo.

Habían ganado la batalla a un coste muy alto: la extinción de la diosa de la victoria que siempre acompañaba a Atenea, pero como ya no quedaban enemigos potenciales a los que enfrentarse no era realmente necesario contar con su compañía. Al morir Zeus eliminó la esencia de todo ser olímpico que se encontrara en forma de espíritu en aquellos momentos, Hades, Poseidón y resto de las deidades desparecieron de la línea de la historia y no podrían reaparecer al menos durante varios milenios después. Por supuesto que estaba Julián Solo, que aún era el que una vez contuvo el espíritu del dios de los mares, pero era solo un recipiente con poderes considerables, no los suficientes como para mantener el alma que una vez lo poseyó en el curso de la vida.

Aunque aquel momento ya lo había visto en la vida de Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu, esta vez sí que le presté más atención. Al llegar a lo poco que había quedado del Santuario los cinco santos que siempre habían acompañado a la diosa estaban justo detrás escoltándola. Las armaduras divinas se habían visto reducidas a polvo de estrellas y todos habían quedado muy maltrechos por la dura contienda.

- Es hora de comenzar de nuevo. – su cosmos apareció haciendo que el polvo que quedaba de las armaduras flotara a su alrededor. – Rescataremos a los amigos caídos y seremos por fin una familia feliz. – aquel polvo se agrupaba formando otra vez las armaduras de los santos de bronce pero sin el nivel de divinas, a su lado también formó la de los dorados que se habían agrupado con ellas. – Gobernaremos el mundo y no dejaremos jamás que la oscuridad vuelva a alzarse contra nosotros. – su poder se extendía hacia todos lados reestructurando sus dominios como por arte de magia, todo se estaba quedando en perfectas condiciones. – Es una promesa que hago hoy y que mantendré siempre.

Tras la desaparición de su cosmos el Santuario estaba restablecido y sólo quedaba buscar las almas de los caídos para librarlos del tormento al que estaban siendo sometidos. Seiya había recogido los fragmentos de lo que quedaba del bastón de la diosa y lo primero que hizo fue mandar reconstruirlo para que volviera a las manos de la chica como cetro regente aunque no contara ahora con la diosa de la victoria en su interior.

Eso era lo primero que había visto en las vivencias de ese bajito Santo. Aquellas zorras estaban en la cámara del dios y fornicaban también con él, lo único que se me pasaba por la mente es que trataban de debilitarlo y aunque pareciera que estaban esclavizadas, a mi no me parecía creíble que realmente lo estuvieran. Se podría entender mejor que estaban ahí por voluntad propia y no forzada; la sala donde se produjo la contienda final estaba viciada por ese aroma a flores tan familiar y la cara de Zeus era parecida a la que he visto en la recta final del reinado de Atenea. Pero hay algo que me inquietaba aun más, la manera que desaparecieron las tres putas tenía la firma de mis señoras. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**Este recuerdo no era algo que deberías haber visto, pero tus poderes ya son exorbitantes. Casi no podemos contenerte, pero ya te queda poco querida bestia. Dentro de poco no nos harás falta y no necesitaras saber más de lo que planeamos pues desde que poseas el alma de Camus dejarás de existir y solo quedará el demonio que te hemos implantado para que cumpla con nuestra voluntad. **

Con las bases del Santuario reconstruidas, la vida volvió al lugar con la resurrección masiva. Seiya estaba en el salón del trono justo en el momento que volvió la diosa, exhausta por aquel derroche de energía. El caballero le sirvió de apoyo para que pudiera recuperar el aliento.

- Saori ¿estás bien? – preguntó al ver lo agotada que había quedado.

- Estoy bien Seiya, sólo que uno de los resucitados me ha costado más de la cuenta traerlo de vuelta. – no le dijo de quien se trataba.

- ¿Están todos? – volvió a preguntar por si habían recuperado todos los caídos.

- He recuperado a la gran mayoría pero faltan Aioros y Shion. No he podido encontrar sus espíritus por el Hades. – estaba triste por no haberlos podido traer de vuelta. – Supongo que al ser de los que más tiempo llevan surcando esas tierras ahora que son libres y habrán vuelvo a reencarnarse.

- Me hubiera gustado hablar con Aioros y darle las gracias por cederme su armadura para la lucha contra los dioses. – el joven estaba muy agradecido por la ayuda que la armadura de ese caballero siempre le había prestado.

Después de esa pequeña conversación no pasó nada destacable en la reunión, pero se preguntaba quién era aquél que le había costado tanto esfuerzo rescatar del mundo de los muertos.

Prosiguiendo los días el caballero iba a visitar a su hermana bastante a menudo, la jovencita se había ido a vivir a un pueblecito no muy lejos del Santuario para poder estar en contacto con él. Allí encontró trabajo y comenzó también una nueva vida.

Cuando llegó el momento en el que Máscara Mortal se marcho con Ikki a recorrer los confines del submundo aquella noche custodiaba solitario el salón del trono. No había señal de ningún rastro de de presencia extraña pero un mínimo rastro del aroma familiar llegó hasta el. Aunque muy débilmente podía notar aquel olor y le vinieron a la cabeza las jovencitas que estaban bajo el yugo de Zeus.

Sin darle mayor importancia se marchó a la terraza donde se encontraba la estatua de la diosa nuevamente repuesta y desde allí contemplo la magnitud del Santuario que había adquirido un esplendor fabuloso. Todo estaba verde, el lugar rebozaba vida y felicidad. Eso al caballero era lo que más deseaba, que todos fueran felices.

Cuando se disponía a marcharse a su nuevo hogar, un magnifico templo construido para cada uno de los santos de bronce en su zona correspondiente, se detuvo al inicio de las escaleras y volvió la vista a atrás, algo le había llamado la atención. A los pies de la estatua crecía una pequeña flor de color purpura, le resultó llamativo y la arrancó para verla bien, solo que en sus manos aquella flor se disolvió en un líquido negro que cayó al suelo y se metió en la tierra.

No pensó nada fuera de lo normal pues al no quedar enemigos que amenazaran la seguridad del Santuario no le dio importancia a ese momento. Seguidamente se marchó a su casa a descansar pero algo le hacía intuir que las cosas no marchaban como debiera así que decidió estar atento.

Las semanas siguientes buscó cualquier rastro de aquel olor por todos lados del templo principal. Aquella flor que se había desmaterializado en ese elemento de oscuridad, cuando lo percibía por algún lado solía encontrar en algún escondrijo oscuro una de esas flores la cual arrancaba o pisaba para que no siguieran creciendo.

En una ocasión en la que pudo hablar del tema con la diosa se encontraba a solas con ella en el despacho principal. Comenzaba a preocuparle la cantidad que estaban brotando en los sitios más recónditos del templo y trasmitió sus dudas a la joven.

- Saori, están creciendo malas hierbas alrededor de este oratorio. – no sabía cómo definir aquellas flores purpuras que salían por los lugares más insospechados. – Tendrías que hacer algo para que no siguieran brotando.

- ¿Te preocupan las malas hierbas Seiya? – muy graciosa, ella aun lo miraba con la humildad que la había caracterizado hasta entonces, pero al ver que su joven defensor le hablaba muy enserio enardeció su cosmos. – Si te preocupa a ti me preocupa a mí, no crecerá nada nocivo en mi Santuario.

Su poderosa aura se extendió a todos lados erradicando cualquier mala flor que brotara en cualquier lugar del Santuario de Atenea. Con esa acción desterró por fin aquel sutil olor que tan preocupado tenía al caballero de Pegaso.

No hubo ni un nuevo brote durante los días siguientes y el aroma desapareció. Durante los meses más felices de su vida la cosa trascurrió con normalidad. Se alegraba enormemente de que sus compañeros fueran dichosos, quería cuidar de todos ellos para que nunca más les pasara nada malo. Por otro lado visitaba con relativa frecuencia a su hermana y trataba de convencerla para que se fuera a vivir con ellos al recinto Sagrado pero ella quería una vida normal y sencilla.

Llegó el día en el que aparecieron los documentos Milenarios, aquellos que fueron encontrados lejos de los dominios de la diosa. Cuando el joven llegó al despacho donde la diosa estaba leyendo sin parar aquellos escritos le llegó aquel aroma que hacía mucho tiempo no percibía.

En un primer momento no dijo nada hasta que no tuviera nada seguro, pero cuando tuvo oportunidad fue hacia la Atalaya donde habían aparecido esos papiros. La estructura había sido devuelta a su altura normal una vez se llevara el arcón de allí. Como no había otra forma de acceder que escalando comenzó a subir por aquella torre; durante el trayecto hacia la parte más alta comenzó a ver flores que salían de entre los ladrillos que formaban la estructura.

Cuando estuvo en la cima pudo ver a la distancia que estaban del Santuario y pensó que tal vez hasta allí no hubiera llegado el cosmos de la joven cuando eliminó cualquier mal brote de sus dominios. Decidido a exponerle sus dudas a la chica y se presentó ante ella en el despacho personal.

Por desgracia, cuando llegó hasta ella, la chica tenía la expresión de la cara abatida por la pena. Sentada en la silla mantenía algunos escritos delante de ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre Saori? – preocupado por su estado no tuvo tiempo de exponer sus preocupaciones.

- Seiya… Estoy amargamente preocupada, en toda la historia de mis reencarnaciones siempre el Caballero de Pegaso ha sido mi Santo más leal, pero cada cierto patrón uno de ellos se corrompe y me traiciona. – las lagrimas caían por sus ojos al leer los escritos. – El patrón continuaría contigo Seiya… estás destinado a volverte en mi contra.

- Jamás mi señora. – de repente todas sus preocupaciones dejaron de tener importancia, dejó de tutearla y se refirió a ella tratándola de usted. – Ni en el más recóndito lugar de mi alma se me ocurriría contradecir vuestra voluntad, siempre os he sido fiel y nada podrá hacerme cambiar mi determinación hacia vuestra causa.

- Ojala pudiera creerte Seiya, pero lo pone muy claro: cada quinta reencarnación el Santo correspondiente de Pegaso a pesar de dejarse la piel defendiendo a la diosa, una debilidad en su alma le hace corromperse y atenta contra ella, rompiéndole el corazón irreparablemente. – parecía que a la chica se le había olvidado de todo el sudor y sangre derramado por el muchacho en su nombre. – Tendrás que esforzarte mucho para que tus palabras parezcan sinceras.

Todo lo que preocupaba al joven santo se esfumó en la nada, lo único que no quería que pasara era que la diosa pensara que él estuviera destinado a traicionarla. Las flores que crecían a lo lejos del Santuario que emitían igual olor que aquellos escritos dejaron de tener importancia, quería demostrar que el patrón de aquella historia se cortaba con él.

Así comenzó el nuevo Seiya de Pegaso, uno que por el temor que le habían enfundado no se desviaría nunca de la senda que marcara las ordenes de la diosa, no consentiría que todo lo que había luchado por ella se pusiera en entredicho.

Las ordenes fueron apareciendo, las leyes, los castigos, todo era acatado con rigurosa rectitud aunque al principio y realmente no disfrutaba haciendo daño a los más débiles del lugar. Tiempo después llegó incluso a volver a exponerle sus dudas a la chica sobre los severos castigos que era obligado a realizar.

- Mi señora. – arrodillado delante de ella en su despacho se presentaba después de haber machacado a golpes a un pobre aprendiz que había tratado de fugarse del lugar. – No considero justo ser tan salvaje contra un desertor, no os digo que los que osan abandonaros no merezcan la muerte, pero tal vez una indolora sea más acorde con vuestra divina piedad.

- Débil…. – indignada se levantaba del asiento de su despacho dejando los escritos sobre la mesa y comenzaba a rondar a su alrededor. – Eres débil Seiya, muestras compasión cuando sólo tendrías que acatar las órdenes que se te dan. – parecía estar indignada por sus palabras. – Ya me lo temía, estas repitiendo el mismo patrón que aquellos que se desviaron del camino antes que tú. – le acariciaba la cabeza mientras él no alzaba la vista del suelo. – Esa piedad que demuestras es aquello que corrompió a tus anteriores reencarnaciones. Me costaba creerlo pero creo que sigues la misma senda. No sé si mi corazón soportará ver cómo me traicionas.

- No mi señora, no tengáis dudas de mi. – estaba muy arrepentido de haber acudido a ella para que mostrara más compasión con aquellos que la contradecían. – Seré implacable e inflexible contra aquellos que no vean que vos sois la personificación del amor.

- Eso me gusta más. – ya más tranquila se volvía a sentar en el sillón de su despacho para continuar con su lectura. – Lucha contra tu debilidad, si dejas que se apodere de ti me defraudarás profundamente.

No podía consentir demostrar sentimientos, si lo que Saori esperaba del era que se volviera un ser despiadado eso haría, alejaría lo que para ella era debilidad, la compasión. Después de aquello, aunque le siguiese doliendo ver el daño que provocaba, al contemplar la cara resplandeciente de la razón de su existir pensando que no llegaría a traicionarla.

Su vida no fue fácil, sabía que el resto de Santos comenzaban a odiarle y tampoco quería eso; pero puso en una balanza lo que había luchado y sacrificado por la diosa por un lado y lo que la gente pudiera pensar de él por el otro lado y aquella pesa se decantaba claramente a favor de la deidad.

Llegó el día en el que tuvo la premonición que le llevó a ordenar mi orden de detención, aquella noche en el que la diosa trató de seducir a Kannon y al ser rechazada se puso furiosa expulsándolo del lugar. Sin sospechar nada y después de que la diosa hubiera desterrado del santuario al gemelo, Seiya presentía que algo no andaba bien por el templo principal y se presentó a la sala del trono que era el lugar donde recientemente le gustaba encontrarse a la joven diosa. Al presentarse ante ella y verla llorando, su mundo se derrumbó al pensar que se trataba de otra falta de fe en él.

- ¿Qué os ocurre mi señora? – tenía autentico pánico de que las dudas sobre una traición le hubieran vuelto a la mente.

- Debilidad, este Santuario apesta a debilidad. – se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos y al fijarse en Seiya se volvió a poner histérica. – ¡¿Cómo estar segura de que soy lo más importante en la vida de mis Santos?! – poniéndose en pie su energía estallaba por todos lados haciendo que Seiya tuviera que aferrarse al suelo para no salir despedido. – ¡Me han traicionado, uno de los siervos que se supone debería dar el mayor ejemplo de conducta se ha atrevido a despreciar la sagrada unión que comulgó el día en el que todos me jurasteis amor eterno! – impedido de hacer ni decir nada se mantenía en su sitio a esperas de que se le pasara el enojo. - ¡¿Cómo Seiya?! ¡¿Cómo puede haber pasado esto? y encima justo en el Santuario delante de tus ojos! ¡Tú no viste nada!

- Mi señora yo…. – no le dejaron seguir pronunciando palabra y lo estrello contra una pared en un ataque de cólera.

- ¡Juro por mi padre muerto que recibirá el mayor castigo jamás impuesto hasta la fecha! Después de ver lo que le espera, al muy desgraciado, ningún otro santo se atreverá a quebrantar los votos de matrimonio que aceptaron de buen grado conmigo. – seguía en su histeria desmedida y estrellaba al joven de una pared a la otra para luego dejarlo en mitad de la sala justo a unos metros delante del trono. – Nadie volverá a pronunciar el nombre de ese malnacido, lo borraré de la mente de todos…. – se sentaba en el asiento entre lagrimas.

- Mi señora, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que os sintáis mejor?

- ¡Una prueba Seiya! Sólo te pido una prueba de fe para no pensar que realmente te has desviado tú también del sendero que os he puesto para conduciros a la felicidad más absoluta.

- Decidme que es lo que queréis que haga y lo haré. – no le importaba implorarle, pero sin derramar una lagrima que demostrara debilidad. - ¿Cómo puedo demostraros que yo jamás osaré pecar contra nuestros sagrados votos de compromiso?

- No lo sé, amado mío. – se sentaba en aquel sillón de oro. – Ahora mismo no tengo fe en nadie y si no me demuestras lo contrario me hundiré en la desesperación y en la pena.

- ¿Queréis una prueba de fe? – se ponía firme delante de ella pensando en alguna manera de recuperar la confianza de su diosa.

Dejándola sola en el salón del trono se marchó por el templo principal directo a recamaras subterráneas justo donde se encontraban las cocinas allí sin pensarlo un segundo sujetó un cuchillo, uno de los más grandes y afilados que encontró. Alzándolo hasta ponerlo justo a la altura de sus ojos se vio reflejado en aquel utensilio, sabía qué iba a hacer para demostrarle hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a llegar para que se cerciorara que jamás dejaría de ser absolutamente casto.

Volvió nuevamente ante la chica que aun seguía apenada por el disgusto, al verlo sujetando el cuchillo se quedó expectante de lo que fuera a realizar. Seiya sin decir nada y tranquilamente se quitó las piezas de ropa que llevaba puestas hasta quedarse totalmente desnudo delante de ella solo sujetando el cuchillo.

- ¡¿Queréis una prueba de fe?! - le dijo muy alto para que le prestara mucha atención. – Un acto que os demuestre que jamás osaré a entregar mi virilidad a nadie. – su mano se dirigía hacia su parte masculina sujetando los testículos y el pene para dejarlo totalmente estirado del pubis. – Espero que con esto mi señora os cercioréis que nunca osaría contradecir vuestros dictámenes.

Sin mucho más que decir y sin pronunciar un solo gemido, con el cuchillo se castró por completo provocando un charco de sangre a sus pies por el terrible corte. Aquel acto de fe desesperado pareció agradar a la chica quien extendió su cosmos hacia el nuevo eunuco haciendo que la sangre dejara de brotar y cerró su herida. Con la mirada más calmada la chica se dirigió hacia él dándole un beso en la frente.

- Gracias Seiya, un acto así me ha demostrado que aun puedo tener fe en todos vosotros. Mañana me traerás a ese traidor y lo interrogaremos hasta que diga el nombre de su cómplice.

Dejándolo con su parte masculina aun en una mano y el cuchillo en la otra la diosa se marchó de la sala del trono. Poniéndose en pie con su nueva condición de eunuco se puso sus ropajes que no se había machando con la abundante sangría.

**Aunque no le cayera bien a nadie, Seiya en verdad puso a salvo a todos en el Santuario con sus pruebas de fe. Cada acto de devoción alejaba de la mente de la diosa aquella idea de erradicarlos a todos de un solo golpe. **

Dirigiéndome al día siguiente, no le dijo de quien se trataba en durante las horas de luz, solo le entregó la orden de quien debía ser capturado al caer la noche. Justo el momento en el que me capturó, venía realmente furioso que por mi culpa hubiera tenido que perder lo que le hacía llamarse hombre. Su frustración era inmensurable, no podía entender cómo no podíamos conformarnos con saber que contábamos con todo el amor que la diosa nos daba.

Inspiraba lástima aquel pobre desgraciado que por temor a que la diosa pensara que podría tratarse de un traidor hacía cosas que no iban con su personalidad, pues en el fondo ni era violento ni disfrutaba maltratando. Pero aquella castración hizo que una cólera desmedida se apoderara del.

Había ido a ver a Camus la noche en que me apresaron, aunque él no supiera que no era el autentico Camus. No tuvo la menor sospecha de que había hablado con una nueva personalidad impuesta por Saga, se quedó convencido de sus palabras. Aun así le propinó una brutal paliza, pero este resultaba tan creíble que no tuvo más remedio que dejarle pues en verdad pensó que también trataba de encontrar al malnacido con el que hubiera tenido un romance, tal vez si lo hubiera encontrado antes no hubiera tenido que desprenderse de sus atributos.

Continuando hacia delante en su vida, convirtió la casa del Escorpión en un lugar donde torturar a los que cazaba pecando, daba igual la falta. Sólo disfrutaba torturando. En un momento dado comenzó a sentir una sensación erógena a la hora de derramar sangre que no era la suya.

Sentía celos de cualquiera que se acercara a la diosa, odiaba a Shura y a Camus por ser dos guardianes aparentemente leales. Los miraba con asco, ellos no se habían sacrificado como él por el amor de la diosa; si supieran lo que había hecho sabrían cual era el único que se podría llamar santo más fiel. Desgraciadamente se percató de la continua caída en la locura de la diosa aunque la siguió por donde fuera, el temor de defraudarla le hacía seguir sus pasos.

Sin muchos preámbulos me presenté en el momento más duro de su vida, La Santa Purga. Pocos días antes había escuchado a la diosa hablando sola en la sala del trono, pronunciando palabras malsonantes contra las mujeres del lugar, aquello le hizo llenarse de temores y por supuesto que recibió una llamada personal por parte de su señora para que acudiera a un encuentro exclusivo con ella.

- Seiya, ¿tú me amas? – sentada en su trono le daba la mano para que su lacayo se la besara. Éste sin dudarlo la sujeto e hizo lo que debía, la besó y la acarició con fervor.

- Por supuesto mi señora, no hay nadie a quien ame más que vos. – agachando la mirada se mantenía sumiso. – Sois la razón de mi existir.

- Ojalá pudiera creerte…. – le retiraba la mano, asqueada de tenerlo delante. - ¿Qué me dirías si te revelo que hay alguien que osa creerse más hermosa que yo? Qué alardea de tener tu corazón ante todo el que pueda. ¿Qué harías para condenar a esa persona que tan enojada me tiene?

- La presentaría ante usted mi señora y la destrozaría a golpes por semejante vanidad y por lanzar falacias hacia mi persona. – intentando mantener el contacto con ella se acercaba tocándole los pies.

- ¿Y si te digo que es tu hermana? – con aquella acusación se le vino el mundo abajo nuevamente.

- Mi hermana está lejos del Santuario mi señora, no creo que ni se le pasara por la cabeza lo que la estáis acusando.

- Lo sabía. – comenzaba a llorar amargada. – Sabía que no me creerías. Pensaba que la debilidad en ti se había esfumado, pero veo que sigue más latente que nunca. ¿Por qué me odias Seiya? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que no me ames como me merezco?

- No, mi señora; no soy débil y antes prefiero la muerte a que penséis que no os amo.

- Fe, Seiya. Ahora mismo tengo la imperiosa necesidad de una nueva prueba de fe. – se sujetaba el pecho afligida como la que estaba sufriendo un disgusto atroz al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. – No creo resistir un nuevo desaire por tu parte, mi alma no la soportaría.

- Mi señora, por favor…. – ante su suplica la chica lloraba con mayor intensidad y gemía de manera desesperada. - ¿Queréis una nueva demostración de fe? – ante esa pregunta la diosa asintió, empezando a calmarse. – Yo os daré una nueva prueba, mi diosa.

Aprovechando la noche se fue a las afueras, justo al lugar donde vivía su hermana. Allí la sacó sin que nadie se diera cuenta, diciéndole que la diosa quería verla. La muchacha sin sospechar nada malo lo acompañó a hurtadillas por los aledaños del Santuario para que nadie se diera cuenta que estaban entrando de manera ilegal. El alma de Seiya estaba cerca de partirse al saber que conducía a su hermana al matadero y que posiblemente fuera obligado a ejecutarla él mismo, pero la fe en él se había vuelto a cuestionar y no pensaba permitirlo. Pensó en la posibilidad de darle una brutal paliza y así agradar a la diosa sin tener que llegar a matarla.

Cuando entraron en el palacio principal sin que nadie los hubiera visto, su hermana ya estaba extrañada ante aquel secretismo, le daba la mano a Seiya buscando sentirse segura. El moreno al ver como se abrazaba al brazo sentía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no era el momento de demostrar debilidad.

Se presentaron en el salón del trono el cual estaba despejado de asistentes y solo se encontraba Seiya, Atenea y su hermana. La jovencita se preocupó al ver el estado tan abatido de Atenea y se acercó hasta ella para preguntarle el por qué de su condición pero se vio reducida a unos pocos metros.

- Atenea ¿estáis bien?

- ¿Bien? – comenzó otra vez a ponerse furiosa. – ¡¿Cómo crees que voy a estar bien?! Te ofrezco una buena vida, gozas de todo el amor de una diosa universal y encima te presentas ante mí como una mosquita muerta que no ha roto un plato.

- Seiya. – se refirió ahora a su hermano. - ¿Qué está pasando?

- ¡No vengas ahora a corromper a tu hermano! – furiosa se puso en pie y su energía oscureció la sala. – ¡Tendrás valor! Primero te miras al espejo como si ostentaras una belleza de una diosa, luego alardeas que tu hermano te ama más a ti que a mí. – estaba fuera de sí.

- Atenea te va a castigar por tus pecados hermana. Con un severo castigo expiarás tus faltas ante ella y luego le pedirás perdón.

- Pero si yo no he hecho nada, Seiya. – primero miró a su hermano para luego a la que la estaba acusando. – Atenea, no sé de donde sacáis esas ideas descabelladas. Sois la diosa más hermosa y mi hermano no adora a nadie más de lo que os quiere a vos.

- Te presentas en mi templo y me llamas embustera a la cara. – su energía se expandía en formas de ondas que potenciaban el sonido de su voz hasta el punto de no parecer humano. – No puedo ni imaginar hasta qué punto te va a tener que castigar tu hermano para que me quede satisfecha por semejante falta. – se sentaba en su trono llorando nuevamente con la mano en el pecho. – Seiya, amado mío, repara mi corazón herido por sus mentiras.

El moreno se puso delante de su hermana con los ojos a punto de estallar por las ganas de llorar, pero las retuvo no sin mucho esfuerzo. Ella le imploraba que le creyera, pero él le hizo un gesto para que se mantuviera callada y que aceptara el castigo.

Lanzando un primer puñetazo en la cara la dejó sangrando, su frágil cuerpo no era como el de los caballeros, poniéndola otra vez arrodillada le soltó otro revés que le partió la mandíbula. Con cada golpe la diosa respiraba profundamente, pareciera que recuperaba la fe en él a medida que fustigaba a su hermana.

Trascurrieron los diez minutos más largos de su vida en el que había dejado la cara y el cuerpo de aquella joven prácticamente irreconocible por la cantidad de hematomas. Su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho más golpes y fue entonces cuando detuvo su mano antes de lanzar el leñazo que seguramente le quitaría la vida.

- ¿Por qué te paras amado mío?

- Mi señora, no creéis que ya ha sufrido bastante, ha sufrido un verdadero tormento.

- Me lo imaginaba. – volvía a llorar amargada. – Me estás dando a entender que todas esas veces que pediste que te ayudara a elevar tu cosmos no fue para salvarme sino para volverte más fuerte, así te sería más fácil traicionarme. He derramado mi preciosa sangre por ti Seiya y tú me recompensas con ingratitud. – hacía aparecer de la nada el cuchillo con el que moreno se había castrado y se lo lanzaba a los pies de su santo. – Adelante, clávalo en mi marchito corazón. Qué más da la vida ya si no me amas hasta el delirio. – la diosa se estaba comportando como una autentica chantajista emocional. – Con ese cuchillo me demostraste una vez lo fiel que eras, lástima que sólo fuera otra farsa más para estimarte más y así tu traición sería aun más recordada en los futuros escritos.

- Mi señora. – sujetaba el cuchillo fuertemente en la mano, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, no sabía cómo convencerla para que dejara viva a su hermana.

- No digas más palabras. – materializaba ahora un óbolo falso y se lo lanzaba también. – Antes de clavar el puñal en mi pecho hazme el favor de ponerme en la boca algo con lo que según tú merezco pagar al barquero para que me conduzca a un lugar donde seguramente sufriré por la eternidad. Seguro que te vuelves loco de alegría al saber que por ti padezco un tormento infinito. – se desgarraba la camisa quedando con su pecho al descubierto.

- ¿Yo? – sujetaba en su otra mano aquella moneda. La presión que estaba soportando estaba casi a punto de reventarle la cabeza del dolor. Su hermana estaba prácticamente inconsciente en el suelo y por el otro lado la diosa amargada en su sillón.

- Y pensar que llegué a creer que no serias como el resto de reencarnaciones, que evitarías tu destino; que me elegirías a mí antes que el puro egoísmo de amarte más a ti mismo. – se tapaba la cara a esperas de que su santo hiciera algo. – ¿A qué esperas? Cada segundo que pasa siento menos aprecio por ti y finalmente acabaré condenándote a una eternidad en el Tártaro si no me abates ya.

Sujetando fuertemente la moneda y el cuchillo se dirigió a su hermana introduciéndole la moneda en la boca y con el puñal le cortó el cuello sin dudarlo un segundo. La pobre chica se desangraba sin remedio y el método con el que iba a pagar al barquero le aguardaba un destino mucho peor del que se pudiera imaginar.

- Os amo Atenea. - con aquel asesinato lo que quedaba de su humanidad murió con él, había sacrificado lo único que podría haber rivalizado con la diosa. – Perdonadme si he tardado demasiado en hacer lo que tenía que haber hecho, pero es que esta puta no se merecía morir tan deprisa.

- Seiya. – sonriendo ante aquel acto de fe abrió los brazos de par en par haciendo que este fuera hasta ella y la abrazara con todo el cariño del mundo. – Sabía que me eras leal. – ella lloraba de la alegría pero, el joven no sabía ni donde se encontraba, solo quería despertarse aquella pesadilla. – La primera de las putas ha caído, ahora tiene que caer el resto pues ni te imaginas la de cosas que han dicho de mí a mis espaldas.

- Todas serán castigadas, mi señora. – la abrazaba tratando de buscar consuelo en aquella que había ordenado que la matara. – Todas morirán en tu nombre, yo me encargaré de que paguen por sus pecados de la forma más cruel posible.

Aquella noche se fue a sus aposentos a dormir desando que todo lo acontecido hubiese sido producto de un mal sueño, que a la mañana siguiente su hermana estaría viva y que la diosa no tendría ninguna duda de su fe. Por desgracia no pudo derramar ni una lagrima en su memoria pues sentía que la deidad seguía su estela para comprobar que no mostrara debilidad alguna.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y cuando evidenció que no había sido víctima de una pesadilla su alma se volvió fría e insensible. Solo había un objetivo en su vida: ser lo principal en la vida de Saori.

La cacería se organizo y sucedió como ya lo había visto en anteriores vidas. Lo que me interesaba contemplar era el final del día, justo en el momento en el que todos los caballeros se marcharon del salón principal cuando habían vuelto de colgar en un arco de piedra a todas las que habían capturado.

Atenea aparentemente satisfecha nuevamente se quedaba a solas con Seiya, y se sentaba en el trono a meditar. Su lacayo más fiel se acercó hasta ella arrodillándose a sus pies besándoselos en otro de sus nuevos actos de devoción.

- Ahora seremos aun más felices sin nadie que envenene vuestras castas mentes. – le mimaba la cabeza como la que acariciaba a un perro. Mirándola a la cara notó como su mirada se perdía en el vacío para luego reaparecer. – Ya solo me importas tú, amado mío. El resto de Santos no me preocupa lo que hagan siempre y cuando tú me des una prueba de fe cuando la necesite.

A partir de ese momento se trasladó a vivir al templo principal. Su visión de ella desde entonces era que desprendía pura luz divina. Ella representaba la perfección, la pureza y la justicia que el mundo necesitaba y todo lo que ordenara debía de ser bueno para todos.

Los días fueron pasando y él no solía hacer otra cosa más que estar en la sala del trono admirándola sin parar, la luz que desprendía lo mantenía hipnotizado y se ponía realmente furioso cuando alguien pedía audiencia ante la diosa. Sólo solía salir de la zona más alta para trasmitir las ordenes o castigar diariamente a los nuevos pecadores y si no había nadie a quien castigar, se dedicaba un rato a destruir un poco más el templo del mayor traidor que según él jamás conoció el Santuario.

A parte de la cantidad de barbaridades que había visto en otras vivencias, lo más destacable fue el momento en el que vio aparecer a Ikki en el atentado, ese momento en el que maldijo a Camus por haberse interpuesto antes que él en el golpe mortal que estaba destinado a la diosa. Cuando le tocó el turno de recibir el segundo impacto este quedó tirado por los suelos, moribundo.

En aquella posición tenía el cuerpo de Camus también abatido justo enfrente y sin saber cómo pudo ver las cosas desde la dimensión espectral. Alrededor de su compañero moribundo había al menos dos seres encapuchados que no sabía de quien se trataba y éstos ni se percataron que los estaba observando. Esos seres parecían tratar de retener el alma del caballero el mayor tiempo posible. Lo cierto es que después perdió totalmente la conciencia para recuperarla luego en el aposento de la diosa la cual lo estaba cuidando personalmente.

Los mimos y cariños que recibía eran de tal agrado que se le olvidó por completo lo que había visto. Al haber estado tan cercano a la muerte, pensó que aquello era otro producto de las alucinaciones que se producían al pasar al reino de los muertos.

Después de aquel atentado se alegró de que Camus hubiera sido repudiado y no volviera a custodiar el templo principal. Era totalmente feliz de haber sido él el elegido por la diosa y no el santo de Acuario, pero en el tiempo que se quedaba embelesado mirándola comenzó a notar que esta lo volvía a mirar desconfiada. Su mirada se perdía y volvía frecuentemente.

Después de un tiempo y tras una de las tradicionales cenas de los viernes, Aioria y Shura se marcharon como de costumbre a sus templos dejando a Seiya al cuidado de la diosa. Ésta no se movió de la mesa para acompañarlos a la puerta sino que se quedó sentada esperando a que se fueran. Seiya sabía que algo no andaba bien, la conocía perfectamente y presentía que iba a tomarla nuevamente contra él.

- ¿Estaba rica la cena?

- Si, mi señora. – seguía sin conocer el motivo por el cual no se había levantado aun de la mesa.

- ¿Preferirías estar todo el día comiendo a adorarme como es debido?

- Atenea, no entiendo que me estáis diciendo.

- Gula Seiya, hablo de gula. Como no tienes nada que te pueda considerar un hombre sustituyes el placer del sexo por el de comer y te atiborras cada día sin parar. Supongo yo que para no tener que mirarme a la cara. – su cosmos volvió a hacer acto de presencia, apartando la mesa y el resto de manjares que quedaba sobre ella, un espejo se materializaba justo delante de ellos y el caballero de Pegaso se admiró viéndose en un estado de sobrepeso, ella a su vez resplandeciente. – Me das asco Seiya, me provoca repugnancia solo mirarte.

- Comeré mucho menos, mi señora, si eso es lo que os preocupa. – no pensaba que se hubiera puesto así de gordo, pero lo cierto es que desde que se vio en aquel reflejo en cualquier parte que se mirara se veía de igual volumen.

- Falso… eres un falso, sé que comes a mis espaldas. Siempre te llenas la boca cada vez que te escapas de mi vista. – su aura lo aprisionaba haciéndole arrodillar delante de ella. – Demuéstrame que la gula no puede contigo, una nueva prueba de fe.

- Si, mi señora. – sin pensarlo un segundo se metió los dedos en la boca y vomitó lo que había cenado aquella noche.

"Más." Fue lo que dijo a continuación. No contenta con haberlo hecho arrojar seguía queriendo que se purgara aun más su lacayo volvió a meterse los dedos en la boca para seguir vomitando todo lo que tuviera en las tripas. "Más." Siguió pidiendo más prueba de que la gula no lo tenía dominado y no paró provocarse hasta que terminó por expulsar la bilis.

Cuando se dio por satisfecha se marchó a dormir, ordenando a su santo que hiciera lo mismo ya que el ayuno le vendría bien. El maltrecho muchacho se marchó a su aposento con el asqueo de haber arrojado hasta aquel extremo. Antes de meterse en la cama se admiró en un espejo comprobando que seguía estando en aquel estado de grosor corporal. No podía entender como había llegado hasta aquel extremo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con un hambre tremenda, pero la diosa no le dejó desayunar. Lo mantuvo a un lado del salón del trono admirándola con devoción todas las horas que podía retenerlo. Sólo tenía tiempo de salir a castigar a algún nuevo pecador pero al volver tenía que provocarse el vomito para demostrarle a la diosa que no había probado bocado durante su tiempo fuera.

El hambre que estaba pasando no se podía calcular. No había probado bocado en unos días y aún así seguía admirándose gordo y la diosa se seguía asqueada de verle. El único momento que podía comer era la cena de los viernes que aprovechaba para comer todo lo que pudiera sin parecer muy ansioso para no enfadar a la joven que después de aquella comilona le hacía arrojar hasta que saliera la bilis.

Su ayuno le estaba convirtiendo en un ser irritable. Cuando alguien pedía audiencia ante la diosa se encolerizaba pues seguramente si la diosa le perdía de vista le pediría luego que se purificara de lo que seguramente hubiera comido dominado por la gula.

Los días pasaron y lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse arrodillado alimentándose del aire. Miraba a la diosa que se pasaba horas sentada en su trono con la mirada perdida. Aún así la amaba, todo lo que había sacrificado por ella hacía que tuviera que quererla si o si.

El día de la última cena se produjo y es por eso que al estar tan débil se desmayó cuando el enloquecido Aioria lo despidió contra las paredes de la sala. Cuando se despertó estaba en el regazo de la diosa, la chica había expulsado del lugar a todos los asistentes. A su lado estaba el cuerpo sin sentido de la bestia en la que había sido convertido el santo del león.

- Ves lo que te digo amado mío. Estas tan obeso que ya no eres el ágil y fuerte Santo que eras antes. – le acariciaba su cara mientras sus lagrimas caían en la cara del chico. – ¿Por qué sigues dejando que una gula desmedida e incontrolada te aleje de mí?

- Mi diosa, no he probado bocado en varias semanas y si sigo así creo que voy a morir de inanición. – no tenía manera de explicarse cómo a pesar de estar semanas ayunando seguía manteniendo ese volumen corporal. – Os amo hasta la locura, mi señora, estoy dispuesto a hacer por vos todo lo que me pidáis aunque con ello se lleve mi vida por delante.

- Llévate a los calabozos inferiores a lo que ha quedado de Aioria. – se ponía en pie para marcharse a su trono a descansar. Una vez su lacayo hizo lo que le pidió se quedó arrodillado a un lado de la sala admirándola como de costumbre. – No te hace falta comer, sólo con el amor que te da mi cosmos tienes de sobra para mantenerte a mi lado por toda la eternidad.

Así se quedaron los días siguientes, ella comía la gran cantidad de manjares que se le llevaba y el anémico joven se quedaba en un rincón esperando a que le dejara algunas sobras, pero ni eso le concedía.

Por último, cuando recibieron la intromisión de Máscara Mortal, vi las cosas como las contemplaba Seiya. Atenea estaba limpia y toda la sala estaba iluminada y en perfecto estado. Increíblemente él percibía a la diosa siempre perfecta mientras que él mismo se mantenía obeso. Cuando volvió a su lado ésta lo mandó aproximarse y sin dudarlo un segundo acudió ante ella quien le pidió que extendiera su brazo.

- Seiya, amado mío, sabes la sangre que he derramado por ti. – sujetaba su rechoncho brazo materializando nuevamente el cuchillo con el que le había demostrado todo lo fiel que era y provocaba un corte en aquella extremidad haciendo que la sangre brotara. – Ver correr tu sangre me agrada mucho.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra dejó que la diosa quedara embelesada por la pequeña hemorragia que le había provocado. El desgraciado sentía que estaba tan débil que en cualquier momento iba a fallecer. Invocaba su cosmos para que lo mantuviera en el mundo de los vivos, pero seguramente desde que dejara de usar la energía fallecería sin remedio.

No obstante la diosa le repetía una y otra vez que él era la razón para no exterminar la vida en el Santuario. Eso le hacía sentirse orgulloso y seguía ofreciéndole el brazo cada vez que ésta quisiera ver su sangre correr. Sólo se le permitía salir cuando la chica se dedicaba a leer los escritos, aunque sólo quedaba aquel que se había librado de la quema de Hyoga, el más peligroso de todos, el que hablaba de erradicar a todos los guerreros por traidores. Ese siempre lo había mantenido consigo, no lo dejaba con el resto.

Lo que él veía de aquel oratorio era pura luz, perfección absoluta. Cuando se produjo la invasión por parte del ejército Marino estaba la chica como de costumbre embelesada provocando una hemorragia en el aún rechoncho brazo del joven Seiya quien hiciera lo que hiciera ganaba peso.

La joven, al sentir que era atacada, extendió su cosmos hacia el infinito consiguiendo consigo abarcar las doce casas del Zodiaco. Con la mirada nuevamente perdida observó el vacío y comenzó a hablar sola.

- Son unos traidores. – pareciera que estuviera hablando con alguien, pero eso ya le daba igual a Seiya, estaba más en el mundo de los muertos que en el de los vivos. – Todos mis santos son una jauría de ingratos… me traicionarán… se pasarán al bando enemigo desde que tengan la oportunidad. – seguía dando vueltas por la sala. - ¿Qué los separe? – preguntó al aire. - ¿Qué cree submundos donde un solo ser pueda entrar al igual que un solo ser pueda salir? – sujetaba a Seiya, abriendo tres grietas dimensionales una en tono fuego, otra en forma de aire y la última en agua. – Seiya, elige la casa que vas a defender, tres están vacías y puedes ocupar la que prefieras.

Poniéndose en pie caminaba hacia las tres posibilidades que tenía delante. Sabía cuáles eran las disponibles y la que más odiaba era la de Escorpio. Caminó hacia el elemento de agua, allí eliminaría la nueva amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos.

- No os defraudaré, mi señora, mataré a todo el que se cruce en mi camino.

- Fe Seiya. Si me fallas habré perdido totalmente la fe en la humanidad. – se volvía a poner la mano en el pecho como la que le hablaba desde el corazón. – Aún sigues dándome asco por tu voluptuoso estado, pero cuando la amenaza termine volverás a mi lado y seguiremos siendo felices por toda la eternidad.

Cruzó el portal de agua y se trasportó al universo del Escorpión totalmente convencido de que él representaba la justicia y así fue hasta el momento en el que me enfrenté contra él. En ningún momento se contempló como realmente estaba, su debilidad no era debido al sobrepeso sino a su extrema delgadez.

Salí otra vez de los recuerdos de aquel chico. En verdad que inspiraba un poco de lastima lo que fue capaz de hacer y convertirse con tal de alejar de la cabeza de la diosa la idea de que estuviera destinado a convertirse en un traidor.

Llegaba al final del viaje acuático a esperas de volver a estar delante de las dos últimas opciones que me quedaban.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31.

El final del viaje llegó cuando por undécima vez aparecí en el inicio de la elección de caminos, pero esta vez sí que pasó algo fuera de lo normal. El camino que dirigía al pórtico de agua se desmaterializaba lentamente y ese umbral se rompió. Ya no quedaba nada más detrás de él. Dejó de existir esa opción. Pero lo que realmente me preocupaba era que el pórtico de Tierra aún seguía ahí cuando en teoría no debía quedar nada detrás, aunque, después de pensarlo un rato, en el universo de Tauro quedó encerrado mi oscuro similar. Tal vez no se rompía porque aún estaba confinado y se mantenía con vida tratando de salir de allí.

Reflexionaré un poco sobre lo visto en la vida de Seiya. Las flores comenzaron a brotar en el templo principal, de una manera tan lenta y sutil que no las hubiera detectado nadie, el caballero lo hubiera pasado por alto si no tuviera ese aroma asociado a las tres ninfas con las que fornicaba el dios universal. Atenea impidió con su energía que cualquier flora dañina creciera en el Santuario. Tiempo después aparecen los documentos en una atalaya muy lejos del recinto sagrado donde aquellas flores sí que estaban creciendo. Incluso los documentos desprendían ese aroma que se apoderó de la conciencia de la diosa.

Aquellos escritos totalmente falsificados hablaban de un traidor en la línea de las reencarnaciones del Santo de Pegaso y casualmente le tocaba a Seiya. Es obvio que lo que pretendían con eso era que éste siempre insistiera en que no lo era. De ese modo nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza la opción de traicionar a Atenea. Así lograrían que dejara de meter sus narices en algún otro tema que no fuese importante para ella.

Sus pruebas de fe en verdad fueron duras, creo que ha sufrido como todos en el Santuario. Ni él se ha librado de pasarlo realmente mal, a pesar de que todos creyeran que era el único que disfrutaba de la convivencia con la diosa; y con respecto a esta, ¿por qué guardaba ese pergamino siempre con ella? Aquél que hablaba de la Ley del Destierro Infinito en el que se erradicó al Tártaro a toda una línea de Santos que fueron ingratos con ella, nunca los dejó con el resto.

Aunque no me está apeteciendo continuar en este macabro juego, no me queda más remedio. El mundo colapsará en la nada de no continuar mi camino. No quiero que todo acabe sin antes ver a Camus, pero desde que entre en su universo sólo habrá una manera de abandonarlo: eliminándolo. Decidí dejarlo como último trayecto disponible y optaré por visitar el universo de Sagitario y espero encontrarme con Aiolos y que éste pueda contarme algo de lo que está pasando y cómo se podría poner remedio.

En principio traté de llegar hasta la pared de tierra, pero ésta estaba dura e impenetrable. Fuera lo que estuviera encerrado ahí dentro, de momento, estaba imposibilitado para ser descubierto. Los escalones habían desaparecido a mi paso y me había quedado justo delante, pero teletrasportándome me coloqué justo al pórtico de fuego, cruzándolo a esperas de ver qué era lo que había detrás.

**La Cámara del Destino se vuelve a abrir…. **

El conducto de energía de fuego giraba más rápido de costumbre. Se producían ensanchamientos cada cientos de metros de distancia que me dejó extrañado. La duración del viaje fue también más larga que las anteriores y eso me preocupaba, podría de tratarse de una trampa.

Invoqué las rosas negras y permití que me envolvieran. Todo a mí alrededor estaba cubierto por un espeso manto de aquellas flores negras que flotaban circundándome. No sabía qué se iba a producir, pero yo ya estaba listo para defenderme.

A través de la energía de fuego se podía divisar un destello dorado, que venía hacia mí rápidamente. Cruzando el vórtice resultó ser una flecha dorada la cual se estrelló contra mi defensa que la detuvo no sin que la punta llegara a casi tocar mi cuerpo.

Ver dos destellos más aproximándose no me permitió sentirme cómodo durante mi viaje. Mi defensa se vio fortificada gracias a la aparición de la "Cúpula de Poder" las dos estelas se convirtieron en flechas cuando atravesaron la pared e impactaron contra todo lo que tenía para defenderme.

Por el amor de los dioses, esta vez no se andaban con minucias. Tras ensancharse el conducto se pudieron divisar varios cientos de destellos que se aproximaban con poderosos deseos de atravesar mi cuerpo. ¿Qué hacer? Pasar a la dimensión paradójica no me iba a ayudar en aquellos instantes pues caería en la nada. Tenía que invocar todo lo que se me ocurriera para detener aquella monstruosa arremetida.

La formación de rosas se aglomeró hasta el punto de no dejarme ver nada del exterior, pero en la superficie de éstas cree una formación de cuatro "Muros de Cristal" formando un rombo, dentro estaba la multitud de flores, después de éstas la "Cúpula de Poder"

La arremetida fue arrolladora, sólo sentía impactos por toda mi fortificada defensa. Eran incesantes hasta el punto de pensar que todo iba a resultar fatídico y moriría por el camino, pero tuve algo de suerte y los golpes dejaron de sucederse.

Finalmente llegué al final del conducto para por fin aparecer en el universo de Sagitario. La trampa que habían puesto por el camino fue terrible y me alegré de haberla dejado como una de las últimas, pues de haberla cruzado antes, sin tantas técnicas defensivas, me hubiera resultado imposible.

**Un ser femenino ataviado con una túnica negra como la noche entra en la sala de los destinos…**

Aquel lugar era enorme, un grandioso lago acotado por una cordillera montañosa circular de cincuenta metros de profundidad por kilómetros de diámetro, de la que emergían cual islotes las figuras gigantescas de al menos una docena de centauros de piedra con sus arcos y flechas tensadas, pero en el caso de las flechas, en lugar de piedra estaban hechas en oro. Eran tan grandes que toda la parte del caballo de la figura estaba sumergida y las patas llegaban al fondo. El cuerpo de los centauros salían fuera de las aguas y por sus brazos se podía caminar perfectamente. Las mega-estructuras apuntaban las unas a las otras listas para autodestruirse en cualquier momento.

A las afueras de las montañas que delimitaban aquel enorme estanque no había nada más que una columna de fuego que ascendía hacia el cielo infinito. La claridad de las llamas daba muchísima luz a aquel lugar. Había aparecido en el brazo de una de las esculturas y caminaba por éste, admirando todo aquel entorno.

Los doce parecían estar corriendo uno detrás del otro alrededor de algo, que resultaba ser el templo de Sagitario que estaba en el fondo de aquel lago. No podía ser tan fácil, sólo había que sumergirse hasta lo profundo y llegaría a la salida.

¿Habría trampa en aquel mundo? ¿Sería realmente agua el líquido trasparente sobre el que se alzaban los centauros? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo, dando una vuelta sobre mí mismo lancé tres rosas rojas a los bordes de aquel lugar para que se prendieran fuego y, una vez ardiendo, retornaron a toda velocidad antes de consumirse del todo para caer sobre la superficie del lago.

Una voluminosa llamarada brotó y tuve que protegerme para no sufrir la furia del prendimiento del líquido elemento. Todo lo pacífico que en principio parecía aquel lugar ahora era un infierno. Cualquier general marino que hubiera llegado hasta allí hubiera muerto por la intensidad de las llamaradas.

Todo el fondo era ácido ardiente y las estatuas sobre las que me sostenía comenzaron a moverse, estirando el brazo con el que tenían el arco tensado. Atenea, mira que eres una buena hija de puta, fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza al ver como aquellas estructuras se iban a destruir las unas a las otras haciéndome caer en el mar de fuego.

Al unísono soltaron las cuerdas que retenían las flechas que salieron disparadas, clavándose en el pecho de la estatua que tenían en frente, provocando una destrucción brutal. Todo se venía abajo y no había lugar donde cobijarse.

Ese podría haber representado el final de cualquier otro, pero no el mío. Saltando sobre las aguas cambié de plano del físico al espectral haciendo que lo que fuera líquido se volviera inmaterial. Todo aun se venía encima, pero de una manera bastante más lenta, no podía creerlo pero creo que las dimensiones de la realidad y la paradójica comenzaban a conjugarse temporalmente, ¿qué pasará cuando se sincronicen del todo?

Cuando todos aquellos cascotes cayesen poco quedaría de la casa que estaba en el fondo. La sepultarían, cerrando el portal de salida de aquel universo y dejando al que se encontrara dentro a merced de las llamas. La verdad es que era una trampa bastante retorcida, propia del nuevo carácter de la personificación del amor en la tierra.

**El ser de oscuridad abre el libro de las almas y sostiene la pluma del destino… **

Allí en la distancia estaba él, Aiolos de Sagitario. Me esperaba justo en la entrada de su casa, estaba vestido con los mismos ropajes con los que murió tratando de salvar a la diosa recién nacida hace tanto tiempo.

Al notar que lo había detectado entró en el interior del templo cuya entrada no se había colapsado sobre sí misma como ocurrió en el templo de Libra en el que no me dejaron entrar si no estaba en el plano material.

Como alma que lleva el diablo fui tras sus pasos y aún con la amenaza de todos esos grandiosos trozos de estatuas cayendo muy lentamente sobre nosotros entré en el interior de la casa buscando que por fin se presentara ante mí su señor.

Lo extraño es que no había rastro de él por ningún lado. Sólo llegue a la zona central del templo en el que había algo que no me esperaba que estuviera ahí. Una tímida flor morada de cinco pétalos emergía del suelo, aquella que había visto en la anterior vivencia y a pesar de estar en el lado espectral parecía estar muy viva y de sus hojas brotaba una savia que era ese oscuro elemento que tanto abundaba en algunos lugares donde había estado.

Llegando hasta ella me arrodillé ante ella y la arranqué del suelo. Elevándola en el aire la puse a la altura de mis ojos, de su tallo salía más lechada oscura que caía al suelo y se pegaba a mi manto reconociendo que estaban hechos del mismo material. Cuando Seiya las sujetaba se disolvían al instante, sin embargo en aquella dimensión seguían manteniendo la forma.

¿Una flor viva en esa dimensión de muerte? ¿Qué podía significar? Lo cierto es que al otro lado de la flor por fin aparecía aquél que tantas veces me había guiado por mis diversos viajes.

- La flor de la Discordia. – fue lo que me dijo presentándose sin miedo. – Cuando llegues al templo de Atenea mira lo que tienes delante con los ojos de la dimensión paradójica. Seguro que te sorprenderás. – no podía responderle, así que absorbí mi manto para que fuera conocedor de que no tenía forma de comunicarme verbalmente. - Sé que no puedes hablar. Te he ayudado desde el primer momento en el que te vi. Noté el aura dorada que solo un Santo de Oro puede tener, eres aquel que puede salvarnos a todos.

¿Salvaros a todos? Si he acabado con prácticamente la totalidad del Santuario, ¿a quién voy a salvar? ¿A Atenea? Su comportamiento, infundado o no, ya me daba igual. No tenía manera de reparar el daño ya hecho, pero seguí escuchando.

**El ser que se halla en el interior de la recamara escribe en el libro el nombre de Aiolos. **

- No tenemos mucho tiempo. Por algún motivo me he quedado atrapado en esta dimensión, lo primero que recuerdo es que estaba en el caldo donde pasamos de ser espíritus etéreos a seres de carne y hueso. Estaba en mi conducto, pero el que estaba más próximo a mí me atrajo hacia él, era pura oscuridad y recuerdo que también atrajo hacia si a Shura, pero cuando éste llegó a tocar el oscuro conducto antes que yo también lo alcanzara, una energía nos expulsó lejos, yo creo que me perdí por aquel océano y a Atenea a duras penas logró recuperar al santo de Capricornio.

Escuchándole atentamente supuse que ese sería aquél caballero que tanto le costó rescatar del mundo de los espíritus. Si Shura llegó a tocar el elemento oscuro seguramente se contaminó y es posible que por eso recordara todo, a diferencia del resto que nos habíamos olvidado de todo lo sufrido.

- Tras sentir una segunda onda psíquica llegue al fondo de aquel océano. Al tocar aquel oscuro elemento parecido al petróleo me vi atrapado en esta dimensión que ni pertenece al mundo de los vivos ni tampoco al de los muertos. Lo cierto es que me dormí y cuando desperté estaba en las explanadas de las tierras de los muertos. Me moví por allí sin encontrar nada, cuando una luz apareció en un oasis a los pies de la única montaña que había allí. Al tocar aquella luz resultó ser un pórtico que conectaba el inframundo con el Santuario de la diosa, pero igualmente en este plano. Al menos había vuelto a casa aunque siguiera atrapado.

Suponía también que por aquel lugar pudieron adentrarse en el Santuario. Cuando Máscara Mortal había entrado le siguieron y evitaron que el portal se cerrara del todo, lo mínimo para mantener el puente de unión entre ambos reinos.

- No puedo comunicarme con nadie en el mundo material; sólo con los que, como yo, hubieran entrado involuntariamente en esta paradoja, estuvieran a punto de fallecer, o como en tu caso con los que no están vivos pero tampoco están muertos. Me llevan tratando de cazar en un lugar fijo desde que empezó todo. – sujetaba mis hombros mirando directamente a mis ojos sin parpados. - Has venido a detener todo esto, ¿verdad?

Asintiendo con la cabeza le hice una afirmación bastante convincente, lo único que quería es que todo el sufrimiento llegara a su fin y poder descansar en paz.

- Es cierto que la fuerza universal de la diosa ha cortado la corriente de la vida, pero eso ella no lo sabe. Si la autentica Atenea conociera ese detalle rompería el colapso con su poder, sólo ella puede hacerlo.

Me estaba diciendo que el corte que me habían dicho mis señoras se había producido en la línea de la vida lo podía haber reparado la diosa si hubiera querido. Ese detalle se les olvidó recalcármelo. Me dijeron en su momento que sólo se desbloquearía la espiral de muerte con el homicidio de la deidad.

**Continuando con su escritura al lado del nombre escribe: Ubicación Templo de Sagitario…**

- Tienes que hacer que vuelva a romper la barrera que colapsa el inframundo para liberar la presión; la han corrompido lentamente y desde que me descubrieron tratan de cazar mi espíritu, pero me mantengo siempre esquivo para que no puedan hacerlo. Hablándote corro un terrible riesgo.

Pero me quieres contar qué es lo que pasa, era lo único que podía pensar en aquellos momentos así que lo sujeté yo también por los hombros y lo miré fijamente para que me contara de una vez qué era lo que ocurría.

- Nuestras enemigas son tres seres femeninos vestidos con túnicas tan negras como las tuyas. Llegaron al Santuario a los pocos días de volver todos a la vida, se mueven por esta dimensión y es por eso que ni Atenea ni ningún otro santo las detecta. Trataron de plantar la semilla de sus dañinas flores en el templo principal, pero algunas de ellas salieron de esta dimensión y nacieron en el mundo real donde fueron detectadas por Seiya. Como no les consintieron que siguieran naciendo se fueron a las afueras para que crecieran allí. Las tres han escrito de su puño y letra los pergaminos milenarios, escribiendo sólo lo que les interesa. Esos papeles están hechos de un material impregnado en la savia de las flores. Una vez que volvieron a tener el acceso al Santuario sólo siembran discordia en los pensamientos de la diosa, volviéndola loca para que no pueda romper lo que obstruye la corriente vital.

Interesante. Qué más me podría revelar ese fantasma de mi rival más directo, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué podría contarme.

- Aparentemente sirven a un ser oscuro que cuando las convoca desaparecen sin saber a dónde se han dirigido, pero ellas no le son leales, hacen que sus planes fracasen una y otra vez en su desesperado intento de eliminar a Atenea.

Eso me lo esperaba, pero quiero que me diga quién es ese ser que ostenta el título de deidad.

- Sólo acosan personalmente a aquellos que han entrado involuntariamente en esta paradoja. Han vuelto loco a Afrodita de Piscis y creo que con Camus, si no lo han hecho ya, estarán a punto de lograrlo. Con el resto se conectan a través de sueños, pero no pueden corromperlos. Es más, suelen advertirles para que los planes del ser oscuro no se cumplan.

Los sueños premonitorios de los caballeros habían sido enviados por esas mismas que enloquecieron a Afrodita. Shiryu, Saga, Hyoga, Kannon entre otros fueron advertidos para que Atenea no muriese. Interesante saberlo.

**En el libro prosiguen escribiendo: Destino… el Infierno del Horror.**

Esas putas trataban de desquiciar a Camus desde que se interpuso en el atentado de Ikki. Gracias a Aldebarán no lograron tener acceso a su alma, pero desde que ordenaron al gran toro que se recluyera en su templo tuvieron acceso a hacer de él lo mismo que Afrodita. Sólo de imaginarme lo que pudieran estar infundiéndole hacia que mi sangre hirviera y prometí que cuando me encontrara nuevamente con ellas la pasarían realmente mal. Pero eso si, después de que me quitaran el parásito que llevo dentro.

- Tienes que lograr que Atenea desobstruya la presión en el inframundo antes de que el planeta explote y no quede nada más que vacío.

Le afirmaba con la cabeza aunque no sabía si lo que haría sería eso o todo el daño que había provocado involuntariamente mereciera alguna clase de castigo. Con la mirada le supliqué que continuara hablando.

- Te he ayudado desde que te vi… ese otro ser con el que te enfrentaste aun no sé quién es. Esperanzado por tu aparición conseguí elevar mi cosmos hasta lograr poder manifestarme mínimamente en la realidad y logré llevar la cadena hasta tus manos, a demás de guiarte por los diferentes universos. Tu oscuro similar sea quien sea es realmente astuto a la vez que poderoso. No revela sus movimientos, es esquivo y no tiene compasión. Si fuera el que estaba dentro de aquel conducto oscuro que me hizo perderme, te advertiré una cosa sobre él: sólo ha vuelto al mundo cargado con ira y odio.

**Las tapas del libro son cerradas, dictaminando la sentencia…**

Bajo los pies del fantasma que había colaborado tanto conmigo, una sombra oscura apareció y le atrapó. Aiolos comenzaba a hundirse en la oscuridad. Desesperadamente lo sujeté, pero la fuerza que lo arrastraba era incalculable.

- Ya es tarde, me han atrapado, pero tú aun puedes salvarnos a todos… detén todo este dolor como el caballero que siempre creyó en el bien que eras. – trataba de que no se lo llevara la oscuridad. – Gracias por liberar a mi hermano de su sufrimiento. – ya lo tenía atrapado hasta el cuello y yo tiraba de él con todas mis fuerzas. – Ayúdanos a todos, el destino del mundo está en tus manos.

Impotente ante lo que se lo había llevado no sabía qué hacer. Una terrible rabia me invadió en aquellos momentos y golpeaba el suelo con toda mi ira. ¿Qué se lo había llevado?

Tras su desaparición y rabioso por lo que me había revelado y acontecido no pude hacer nada más que pasar al plano de la realidad y salir de allí antes de que todo quedara sepultado y la destrucción de aquel mundo me destruyera consigo.

Estaba listo y preparado para el ardiente panorama que me iba a encontrar a continuación. Cambié otra vez al mundo real. Estaba en el fondo de aquel caluroso líquido, el retumbo de la destrucción en el exterior era más que evidente. Flotando ahora en el centro de aquella instancia aparecía el pórtico de escape, nadando hasta él llegaba hasta su umbral cuando una colosal roca rompió el techo amenazando con sepultarme.

Tremendamente irritado blandí la poderosa "Excalibur" que cortó aquel cascote partiéndolo por la mitad, la cual se separó posándose a ambos lados del portal y de mí, formando una estructura sobre la que se posó el resto de fragmentos de los centauros destruyendo todo a nuestro alrededor y sofocando las llamas de aquel universo. Tras un largo estruendo destructivo lo que estaba sobre mi cabeza terminó de caer y todo hubiera quedado oscuro de no ser por la luz del pórtico.

Se materializó delante de mí, inmersa también en aquel ácido elemento, la armadura de Sagitario en su forma zodiacal. Ésta brillaba intensamente, impidiendo que el abrasivo líquido la tocara. ¿Había venido a rendirme tributo por haber pasado la prueba de su universo? O ¿trataba de suplicarme que vengara a su legítimo portador?

Tras desmaterializarse en estelas de luz, todo comenzó a ser absorbido por el pórtico de fuego. No tarde mucho en llegar nadando. Atravesé el portal con una ira en mi cuerpo que no conocía límites, me habían privado de otras respuestas importantes que ansiaba conocer.

Nuevamente y sin ningún percance atravesé el conducto de energía de fuego para llegar otra vez al inicio de las escaleras de las que ya sólo me faltaba un único destino accesible: el universo de Acuario. Gracias a Aiolos había obtenido la cadena de Andrómeda, también gracias a él encontré el paradero de algunos santos, me guió por las vivencias de Shun. Él sabe que no soy un monstruo y me ayuda pues estoy poniendo fin al terrible sufrimiento que acontece en el Santuario, aunque eso conllevara haber eliminado a la mayoría de todos aquellos con los que me he encontrado.

**- Nuestras rivales ya estaban bastante cansadas de la intromisión de Aiolos, conocedoras que trataría de ponerse en contacto con nuestra criatura sólo tuvieron que esperar a que estuviera en su universo para tener la ubicación exacta donde condenar su alma a sufrir los peores martirios imaginables. ******

**- Trató de ayudar, pero no sabe que nuestro engendro no tiene la menor opción para evitar su destino… ¿Qué está ocurriendo ahora?******

**- Un momento, hermanas ahora mismo algo está a punto de suceder. Algo que no estaba en nuestros planes y que ni hemos visto acercarse. **

En el inicio del camino volvían a estar los cuatro senderos disponibles, pero el pórtico de fuego se rompió como le había pasado antes al del agua; más extraño era que lo que antes era una pared de tierra ahora se había convertido en un portal de oscuridad, algo que me hizo ponerme en guardia. El camino a la casa de Camus estaba como única opción para ir a un universo conocido, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue que a lo lejos otra vez estaban dos personajes sentados en las escaleras que anteriormente llevaban al fuego y al agua pero esta vez sin capucha.

Otra vez esas malnacidas, la rubia y la pelirroja. Me pregunto dónde se habría metido la tercera en el juego, aquella morena de afilados colmillos. Avanzado por el inicio del camino llegué a la bifurcación que separaba las cuatro sendas. Ellas aún estaban ahí, sonriéndome como si pudiera caer bajo sus encantos y sin decir nada, cuando de repente, como la bruma, aparecía la que faltaba que se había colocado justo en la ruta del Aire.

Tenía muchas ganas de eliminarlas, igual la bestia que guardaba en mi interior, la cual bramaba por salir tomando el control de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, no se me permitió dar un sólo paso más. Bajo mis pies, los escalones de aquella escalera se trasformaron de su clásico tono blanco en puro oro. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

De aquel universo espacial, una brecha se produjo sobre mi cabeza, dejando que entrara la poderosa luz del sol destruyendo mi cuerpo. No conocía nada más doloroso en aquellos instantes, no podía ocultarme en ningún sitio, la solida superficie sobre la que me encontraba no me dejaba meterme debajo.

- Tranquilo. Vamos a quitarte ese parásito que llevas dentro. No te resistas y ayúdanos a liberarte de las cadenas que te someten tus señoras.

Fue lo que me dijeron cuando sobre mi cuerpo cayó violentamente como un asteroide mi némesis, aplastándome sin piedad y metiendo su mano en mi cuerpo. Tiraba de algo en mi interior con muchísima fuerza. No podía con el dolor, pero si quería liberarme del parásito que dentro de mí habitaba, tenía que colaborar intentando que no tomara el control de mi cuerpo.

**Maldición, están sacando nuestro engendro de su cuerpo aprovechando su única debilidad. Maldita sea la hora en la que le dijimos al traidor cuál era su punto débil. La luz del sol resta poder a la bestia encargada de que todos nuestros planes se cumplan.**

El dolor era insoportable, quemaba hasta el punto de sentir que mi piel hervía. Podía notar que de seguir así estaría a punto de fallecer. Entonces arrancaron de mí un ser que sólo se podría calificar como un asqueroso bicho de unos cincuenta centímetros de longitud, alargadas patas y cuerpo tan delgado que con una mano lo podía sujetar con fuerza. Se aferraba tanto a mi cuerpo que parecía llevarse mi alma consigo, gritaba que pareciera el llanto de un bebe, era irritante.

- Serás libre y podrás culminar tu destino cuando eso suceda.

Me tranquilizaban aquellas tres mujeres que admiraban cómo su guerrero extirpaba de mi interior aquel demonio que no soportaba la luz del sol. A medida que lograba separarlo, cada vez de mí la luz diurna comenzaba a hacerme menos daño. Pero no por ello dejaba de sufrir por la fijación que tenía el bicho en mi interior, cada centímetro que lo alejaba de mí un dolor incalculable me azotaba.

Con sus cuatro extremidades aun seguía tratando de aferrarse a mi cuerpo y tiraba como a quien se le iba el alma si se llegara a separar de mí. No se podría medir lo que estaba sufriendo en aquellos instantes, no quería morir y que todo aquel intento por liberarme fuera en vano.

Cuando ese ser demoniaco comenzaba a ganar ventaja logrando aferrarse aún más, ya había perdido la esperanza de que lo sacara de mi cuerpo, fue entonces cuando alrededor de mi máximo rival comenzó a surgir un aura dorada tan luminosa que nos segó tanto al parásito como a mí.

Era increíble, su aura dorada era espectacular, consiguiendo que el bicho no tuviera más remedio que separarse de mi cuerpo y quedara entre sus manos tratando de agredirlo. Pero lejos de intimidar a mi rival, éste sólo lo tuvo que alzar para que la luz del sol comenzara a quemar su cuerpo y finalmente le rompió lo que se podría decir que tenía por cabeza.

Me había quedado casi a las puertas de la muerte, pero me sentía aliviado de que ya no estuviera en mi interior aquello que me robaba fuerzas y se hacía con mi cuerpo si perdía todo mi cosmos.

Tiró el engendro cadáver de aquel ser en el espacioso universo y la brecha espacial por la que había entrado la luz diurna se cerró nuevamente y todo quedo como antes. Podrían haberme eliminado en aquellos instantes pues estaba a las puertas de la muerte, pero lejos de agredirme, me ignoró y se sentó agotado a los pies de la escalera que llevaba al nuevo pórtico de oscuridad.

**Esto no contábamos en absoluto que ocurriese. Hemos perdido el control de las acciones de nuestra creación. Queridísimo traidor, ahora te diremos una cosa que llevamos esperando que suceda desde hace mucho tiempo: con la misma moneda que nos has pagado te tocará cobrar.**


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

Poco a poco me iba recuperando; era un alivio no tener aquel bicho parasitario dentro de mí. ¿Por qué ahora mi némesis había colaborado con esas putas para despojarme del engendro que me controlaba? Lo cierto es que ahora empezaba a sentirme más fuerte que nunca. Quedando de rodillas en la bifurcación de las escaleras trataba de tomar aliento para recuperarme del todo. ¿Qué esperaban de mí?

Aunque en el mundo real era ya casi medio día, en el espacio universal de esas sinuosas escaleras había vuelto a quedarse tan oscuro como antes sólo con la luz de las brillantes escaleras que ascendían hacia lo que quedaba de los pórticos elementales. La luz del sol ya no me haría daño y eso era un alivio.

¿Y ahora qué? Los cuatro ataviados con las túnicas estaban sentados en cada sendero esperando a que me recuperara por completo, pero el único que aún permanecía en el anonimato era mi rival más directo. ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera ahora?

**- ¿Qué hacemos? Si muere ahora no irá a la dimensión paradójica. Directamente descenderá al Tártaro, aunque aún pudiera seguir introduciéndose en la dimensión espectral a voluntad, el parásito que llevaba en su interior era lo único que evitaba que descendiera al Hades como espíritu. ¿Lo reclamamos para volverle a introducir otro demonio?****- De ningún modo, hermanas. Tanto como si lo reclamamos, como si muere y desciende al Tártaro, la carga de almas que trae consigo más allá del Muro de los Lamentos provocará el cataclismo final y todo acabaría antes de la cuenta regresiva. ****- Ya no podrá morir más. Tendrá que elegir su propio camino. No creo que podamos llegar a ninguna clase de pacto cuando descubra cuál es nuestro autentico plan. El traidor no sabe lo que ha hecho al quedar tan exhausto tras consumir tanto cosmos para liberar al que ahora lo matará. **

Mis poderes se hacían incalculables y aquellos que habían desatado tanto sufrimiento en el Santuario se encontraban delante de mí. En mis manos podía hacer que el espacio se ondulara. Si no era una deidad, estaba próximo a serlo.

Esas putas y mi némesis se pusieron de pie al ver que me estaba recuperando del todo. ¿Estarían preocupados por mis ansias de venganza? Era el momento de saber qué pretenderían de mí antes de que mi furia cayera sobre ellos.

- Hermano, ya sólo tú puedes eliminar a la diosa. – dijo mi némesis, su tono de voz ya no era tan potente como antes, era un poco más humano y se notaba que había quedado agotado. – Ha eliminado a mis tropas y yo no puedo matarla pues todos seremos borrados de la línea de la vida. Este manto es lo único que me convierte en un dios verdadero y con eso puedo evitar que nos borren de la existencia.

Han eliminado a sus guerreros, supongo que fue lo que vi dentro del universo de Escorpio. Aquella pared de energía destructora que casi arrebata la vida al santo de Pegaso. ¿El peso de eliminar a la diosa recaía sobre mí? ¿Sabrá o intuirá que las mujeres que tiene al lado no desean que ella muera? Era un dios completo gracias al manto que llevaba, ya me iba haciendo una idea de quién se podría tratar.

- Mátala y gobernaremos el mundo juntos. Yo seré el dios en la tierra y en el cielo como tú lo serás en el inframundo, todo el Hades estará bajo tus órdenes. Ella nos ha hecho sufrir más de lo que te imaginas.

¿Sufrir? Que sabía él del sufrimiento, yo sí que he padecido dolor, mucho más que cualquiera. No quiero gobernar nada, sólo quiero que todo acabe de una vez y todo pasaba primero por eliminarlo. Enardecí contra él mi cosmos que ya nadie podría detener.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué la odio tanto? – temeroso de mi energía retrocedía hacia el pórtico de oscuridad. - ¿Quieres conocer como tanto tu como yo deberíamos odiarla hasta querer matarla? – estaba en el umbral elemental que, como pasó anteriormente, se convirtió en pura atracción hacia su interior y multitud de manos espectrales aparecieron tratando de arrastrar al interior a cualquiera que se acercara. – Ven y te lo mostraré, no hagas nada precipitado que nos lleve a la destrucción a todo sin antes conocer el por qué de todo.

El por qué de todo lo que quisiera revelarme tenía una forma más segura de averiguarlo sin que hubiera manipulación de por medio. Sólo con matarle y absorberlo sabría todo lo que quisiera y ahora era mi oportunidad. Los otras tres personajes se ponían en pie, señalándole.

- Él ordenó tu muerte. – dijo una de ellas, la pelirroja, acusando a su campeón. – Tú para nosotras no significabas nada, él orquestó tu muerte en uno de sus intentos por eliminar a la diosa.

- Sólo quiere gobernar el mundo. – dijeron las otras dos a la vez. – Es pura ambición. Debe morir por sus crímenes.

- Ya veo… Con que esa era vuestra autentica intención: que lo liberara para que él pudiera matarme. – las miraba mientras se esfumaban en la nada, desapareciendo. – No las escuches, sólo quieren meterte en mi contra.

Ahora se había dado cuenta que había sido traicionado y que su fin estaba más próximo que tarde. Pero antes de dejarme realizar alguna acción ofensiva se introdujo en el pórtico de oscuridad desapareciendo de allí. Quería llevar nuestro combate a su terreno y esta vez no iba a andarme con minucias, iba a reclamar justicia por lo que me había hecho, como a todos los del Santuario.

Introduciéndome en el conducto de energía oscura sabía perfectamente a donde iba a ir. Ya era hora de que toda la verdad respeto a mi némesis me fuera revelada. El muy cabrón me había llevado a donde él quería para evitar descubrirse antes de tiempo y por supuesto no me llevaría a su autentico universo pues sólo uno de los dos podría abandonarlo, aún sigue con la esperanza de convencerme.

El vórtice del conducto adquiría una velocidad de vértigo, para finalizar justo en un lugar del inframundo, el palacio de Hades. Estábamos dentro de lo que parecía una representación fantasmagórica, en el trono del señor del inframundo estaba sentado en el momento en el que había poseído el cuerpo de Shun.

Su cara de asombro se vio palpable justo en el momento en el que el Santo de Virgo entraba en el lugar con las intensiones de poner fin a sus intenciones de gobernar el mundo. Tras una pequeña charla el caballero se preparó para atacarle, el dios estaba inquieto por la posibilidad de perecer ante el poder de aquel magnifico rival, pero de repente la voz de Atenea surgió.

- Detente, Shaka.

Atenea había aparecido para enfrentarse al dios tratando de liberar el cuerpo del caballero de Andrómeda. Tras una pequeña lucha de cosmos logró liberar el cuerpo del joven del espíritu del dios, pero luego se vio atrapada por éste y fue llevada contra su voluntad a los Campos Elíseos ante los ojos de incredulidad del semidiós.

Todo aquel lugar se desmaterializó en humo, adquiriendo la forma de otra ubicación conocida: el Muro de los Lamentos. Ahora estaban todos los caballeros dorados preparados para inmolarse para abrir un camino hacia el autentico cuerpo del dios del inframundo. Concentrando sus energías al unísono se proyectaron contra aquella fortificación sin dudarlo un segundo, lo único que importaba era salvar a la diosa.

Todos murieron, pero lograron lo que se creía imposible: romper algo que parecía impenetrable. Consiguieron que los santos de Bronce continuaran su camino hacia la lucha final contra el dios.

Tras el paso de aquellos jóvenes todo quedó en la nada y, como había pasado antes, el entorno se volvió a hacer humo para luego estar en el momento que sólo Shura recordaba. El momento en el que la ira de los dioses del Olimpo cayó sobre ellos. Pude rememorar todo lo que sufrieron en aquellos momentos, especialmente cruel fueron con Shaka pues era el único que por poco levantó la mano contra Hades. Él sufrió más que ninguno.

Nuevamente y tras quedar todos confinados en el monolito de piedra sufriendo a perpetuidad, el entorno volvió a cambiar. Ahora en el lugar donde Atenea se había cortado las venas para evitar que aquel severo castigo divino cayese sobre sus Santos de Bronce, quería concederles tiempo para que iniciaran la lucha contra los dioses del Olimpo.

Ahora y por última vez todo cambió y aparecí justo a los pies del tempo de Virgo. Todo alrededor de la casa era oscuridad, no existía nada más que no fuera su oratorio. Adentrándome por el pasillo principal no tarde mucho tiempo en llegar al centro donde estaba la flor de Loto sobre la que se levitaba el traidor, mi némesis, el que había provocado todo aquel sufrimiento desmedido: Shaka de Virgo.

Con la túnica de oscuridad cubriéndole hasta los hombros mantenía su posición de meditación. Brillaba con la luz del sol y permanecía con sus ojos cerrados. Él me había arrastrado a un sufrimiento sin precedentes, había matado a Aldebarán, había colaborado en la reaparición de Arles y a saber cuántas cosas más.

- Hermano. – me dijo al ver que me había quedado a unos cuatro metros de su posición. – Sé que has sufrido, pero todos lo hemos padecido por culpa de Atenea. Has visto lo que ha pasado, has visto cuáles son mis motivos para odiarla tanto. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Podría haberme dejado matar a Hades y solamente hubiera muerto Shun. Muchos de sus santos habrían permanecido a su lado, pero no… Ella, en una de sus múltiples insensateces prefirió que todos falleciéramos para salvar el cuerpo de tan solo uno de sus cinco guerreros predilectos, el resto no le importamos.

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de un odio inimaginable y las paredes de su templo se corroían con su ira, lentamente se estaban desquebrajando. Decía la verdad, la diosa en su empecinamiento en salvar a Shun se quedó expuesta otra vez a ser raptada. En lugar de morir tan solo uno de sus guerreros, con su ingenua actitud, lo que consiguió fue que todos los dorados acabaran inmolándose en un nuevo intento por salvarla.

- No le guardaría tanto rencor si al menos nos hubiera rescatado del inframundo poco después de la lucha en los campos Elíseos…. Pero no fue el caso, en lugar de eso dejó que nos pudriéramos en una orgía de sufrimiento gratuito en el que sin ningún motivo fuimos castigados por atentar contra los dioses, cosa que en ningún momento hicimos pues ni me dejaron alzar mi mano.

Su tempo estaba fracturándose, hasta el techo por la furia en sus palabras. En verdad había dejado que su alma se corrompiera por el dolor. Él sufrió más que ningún otro de los dorados. Era bastante comprensible que le guardara ese resentimiento.

- Por último y no menos importante, ya has visto como sin dudarlo se ha cortado las venas para evitar que nuestro destino cayese sobre sus cinco santos predilectos. A ellos les concedió la gracia que a nosotros nos negó. Espero que coincidas conmigo en que es el colmo del despropósito, el límite del desprecio hacia sus generales de mayor rango.

Era verdad lo que decía, ella nos dejó sufrir, concentró todo su apoyo a sus favoritos, pero a nosotros nos dejó a merced de la ira de sus congéneres. Antes de tomar ninguna decisión preferí seguir escuchando.

- Tus señoras fueron las que liberaron mis cadenas poco antes de que la diosa nos rescatara a todos. Ella iba a hacer que nos olvidáramos de lo padecido, la muy hija de puta. Nos dejó sufrir todo lo que su padre quiso y ahora nos rescataba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Las Parcas me concedieron esta túnica que dobla mi poder convirtiéndome en un dios, otorgándome la inmortalidad con la condición de que matara a la diosa, pero no me dijeron que aquel asesinato tenía una doble función. Su muerte a mis manos me despojaría del manto negro, dejándome otra vez como semidiós e imposibilitado para detener su autentica intensión: la de borrar de la línea de la existencia todo recuerdo de los dioses. Si nadie los recuerda no pueden existir. Tú, nuestros hermanos y yo mismo jamás tendríamos la oportunidad de renacer pues seriamos borrados del tapiz de la vida como si nunca hubiéramos existido.

Levitando se ponía de pie justo enfrente de mí, su templo se deshacía como si fuera ceniza que caía al suelo como si fuera nieve. No sabía qué hacer en aquellos momentos, lo que me decía parecía ser muy cierto.

- Las mensajeras, esos entes femeninos que me han traicionado, se presentaron ante mí al poco de volver a la vida y me dieron las claves para que no perdiera mi oscura vestimenta. Qué necio he sido. Pensaba que querían lo mismo que yo, pero veo que no es así. Me han utilizado como tus señoras te utilizan a ti para que cumplas con su voluntad. Y ahora te mandan a eliminarme… irónico ¿verdad? Te libero de las cadenas que te ataban a las parcas pensando que ese bicho sería lo único que te impedía unirte a mí y ahora tú trataras de matarme al ser libre.

Ya no quedaba nada del templo, todo se había reducido a cenizas y estaban por el suelo cubriéndonos los pies, todo a nuestro alrededor era oscuridad. Extendiendo su mano apartó todo aquel material hacia los lados quedándonos en un universo tan tenue como frío.

- No te negaré que fui yo quien te condujo a los brazos de la diosa en un desesperado intento porque Shura o Camus la matara. Eras el objetivo perfecto, ambos caballeros darían la vida por ti, incluso levantar la mano contra la diosa, lástima que Shura no lo hiciera. Pero no me imaginaba que mis mensajeras hubiesen desquiciado tanto a la diosa como para que tu destino final fuese peor que en los últimos momentos de tu existencia terrenal… lo siento de veras. – comenzando a llorar tristemente pareció haberse acordado de algo que también había perdido. – Yo también he perdido a lo que más amaba en un intento por que la eliminasen, no sé si encontraras consuelo en mi sacrificio, pero es así, ame de verdad, lo perdí y ya no volverá.

Sus palabras me intrigaban y parecían sinceras, no sabía qué hacer en aquellos momentos, pero el rostro de Aldebarán me vino a la mente cuando el pobre perdió la cabeza por su culpa. Él no había hecho mal alguno, tan solo proteger a los demás, pero sus ansias por matarlo solo me dejaban pensar que era un monstruo sin corazón y que nos odiaba tanto al resto como a la propia diosa. Puede que si no lo hubiera matado, si me hubiera dejado a mí ser el ejecutor de mi amigo, pudiera creer del todo que sus intensiones eran las de dejarnos en la línea de la vida, más no me lo creo.

Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga, Kannon, Mu, Aioria, Máscara Mortal, Afrodita, Shura, e inclusive Seiya, todos ellos desde mi interior clamaban por su dolor, habían sufrido mucho e inclusive me pasaban por la mente las almas que no poseía, la de Ikki, Dohko, Aiolos y Aldebarán. Todos ellos también demandaban justicia. No podía desoír sus suplicas, lo siento Shaka, pero tus crímenes merecen un castigo.

Mi energía se extendía, lista para una de las batallas definitivas contra aquel ser que me había dejado en ridículo en un primer momento. No iba a tener contemplaciones ni remordimientos a la hora de absorberlo y ver en primera línea si lo que había hecho era por tan noble causa como aquella de dejarnos a todos con la posibilidad de renacer en un futuro.

- Veo que has tomado tu elección, crees ver en mí un monstruo sin corazón cuando no lo he sido voluntariamente. Me han arrastrado a ello. Cómo me gustaría poder convencerte. Has tomado un camino equivocado, pero una senda al fin y al cabo. – abriendo los ojos, la túnica de oscuridad le cubrió hasta la cabeza. – Estás eligiendo tu exclusión de la vida pero en vista que no quieres entrar en razón lucharemos hasta que uno de los dos caiga.

Todo había quedado suspendido en la nada, sólo la oscuridad nos envolvía, pero los tapices de Buda aparecieron por todos lados rodeándome. Se notaba que iba a realizar el primer movimiento el "Om". Aquellos tapices se convirtieron al final en las esferas de energía que se lanzaron sobre mí a toda velocidad, pero las esquivé una tras otra. Las que no podía quitarme de encima las reventaba con un sablazo de Excalibur. Se podía notar que o yo era mucho más fuerte o bien que estaba agotado psíquicamente, pues su técnica no era tan destructiva como en mis anteriores encuentros.

Había sido un primer contacto. No me apetecía luchar en aquel mundo oscuro así que con el poder de Saga comencé a crear una ilusión, un enorme conducto romboide que giraba en sí mismo en el que unos paneles de espejos estaban en algunos lugares de aquella extensión infinita. Mi rival que se movía por la rodante pared mantenía aún un perfecto equilibrio. Me proyectó una potente onda psíquica, aquella que me había lanzado anteriormente en el universo de Tauro, con la intensión de romperme todos los huesos del cuerpo. Supe cómo esquivarla, le había enseñado su técnica a diversos caballeros y yo sabía que hacer para evitarla.

Lanzándome dentro de unos paneles de espejos lo atravesé rompiéndolo en pedazos, pero apareciendo en otro lugar me quedé a sus espaldas y listo para aplicarle la primera de mis agujas, más no tuve tiempo pues concentrando su cosmos provocó una explosión de cosmos que arrasó consigo mi ilusoria creación. No me llevó muy lejos pues mi poder parecía haber sobrepasado ampliamente al suyo y se volvió a recrear, dejándolo nuevamente atrapado en el interior del conducto. No iba a dejarle escapar de la ilusión que lo mantenía encerrado.

Creo que ahora se empezaba a dar cuenta que haberme quitado aquello que me controlaba me había dotado de un poder inimaginable, al fin de cuentas los Santos de Bronce habían acabado con autenticas deidades y yo contaba con sus poderes sin restricciones.

No me gustaba nada aquella técnica, pero invoqué los meteoros de Pegaso con una intensidad jamás vista. Cada meteoro era como un cometa destructor que se aproximaba a mi enemigo, éste se metió en su defensa "Khan". Gritó convocando su poder, pero no pudo evitar verse catapultado de un lado para el otro por la intensidad de los golpes.

Se transportó a mis espaldas con "Seis Samsaras", aquella técnica mental que desquiciaba al que caía en ella haciéndole creer que había sido enviado a uno de los Seis Infiernos, pero no tuvo mucho efecto en mi. A lo largo de aquellas once horas había estado en el inframundo tantas veces que no era un lugar desconocido.

No tienes nada mejor que usar en mi contra, pensaba mientras me lanzaba hacia él portando una rosa blanca lanzándosela sin piedad. Él la esquivó trasportándose hacia otro lugar gritando "Invocación de Espíritus". A su alrededor aparecieron cientos de entes luminosos a sus ordenes, los cuales se interpusieron en la dirección de la rosa blanca y la detuvieron sacrificándose. Ahora contaba con un ejército de espíritus para atacarme, pero yo disponía con algo mucho peor: mis demonios infernales.

En aquel infinito romboide giratorio por un lado estaba levitando Shaka con sus entes de luz y yo por el otro con millones de demonios del averno tan oscuros como yo. Si quería guerra a gran escala la iba a tener.

Como un destello se proyectó hasta mí a la vez que sus hordas le seguían contra mis ejércitos. El choque de almas fue brutal, una autentica carnicería. "Muere." Me gritaba sujetándome y golpeándome con todas su rabia; con toda su furia me golpeaba adquiriendo en cada golpe el poder de oscuridad que su manto le otorgaba, pero yo estaba bastante adaptado a recibir palizas así que no me importó que me zurrara si con eso perdía fuerzas.

Trasportándome me liberé de su agarre, esta vez poniéndome a sus espaldas lanzado un tajo de Excalibur, pero lo esquivó velozmente. Entre tanto espíritu de luz y oscuridad era difícil distinguirle si se escabullía en la distancia. Pero aun en aquel trecho que nos separaba notaba como juntaba sus manos en posición de concentración. Estaba claro que iba a usar la "Capitulación de Demonio." Y solo había otra técnica capaz de contrarrestarla: la "Explosión de las Galaxias."

No te cortes Shaka, veamos quién es ahora el ser más poderoso de este universo. Pensé bien alto para que pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos, sólo quería que supiera que iba a acabar con él.

- Esto no tiene porque acabar así, hermano. Juntos podríamos forjar un futuro mejor, un futuro libre de dioses injustos que se divierten a nuestra costa. Podríamos ser los dioses de ese nuevo destino.

En mis manos concentraba la energía de los gemelos concentrando una explosión el doble de potente, no habría piedad para los traidores, quien traiciona una vez lo hará dos veces y nada me asegura que no trataría de eliminarme luego si hago lo que me pide.

Lanzando su energía de luz, proyecté la mía para que el choque de fuerzas fuera tan grande que en primera instancia eliminara la lucha de entes que aun seguía aglomerada en mitad de aquel conducto giratorio. Luego arrasó por delante las paredes del rombo. La detonación alcanzó proporciones cataclísmicas, dejándonos a los dos nuevamente en mitad de aquel universo de oscuridad.

**Nuestro querido traidor se ha visto superado otra vez. Su frustración por haber sido traicionado, su ira desmedida y sus ansias de poder lo ciegan de obtener la concentración de su energía. El pobre elemento ahora está arrodillado en mitad de la nada sin saber a dónde se había ido nuestra creación. **

Nuevamente conjurando una ilusión, lo atrapé reiteradamente en un lugar donde no había podido luchar: el templo de Escorpio, pero no en su estado actual destrozado por los golpes, sino en su etapa esplendorosa, aquella etapa en la que una vez fui feliz.

- ¿Donde estás? – decía tratando de localizarme en aquel pasillo principal de mi casa. Lo único que podía ver era como una bruma rojiza aparecía por todos lados. - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntaba extrañado de aquella neblina.

Como pasó anteriormente en mi enfrentamiento contra Hyoga las esferas de luz de diferentes tonalidades aparecieron a su alrededor revoloteando como inofensivas lucecitas. Pero cuando tres de ellas alcanzaron el punto vital fue cuando me proyecté hacia él a la velocidad de la luz con la poderosa "Aguja Escarlata" más cuando estaba atravesando su cuerpo pude escuchar como mi enemigo pronunciaba "El Tesoro del Cielo." Increíblemente me había contraatacado mientras realizaba mi ofensiva y me había despojado del sentido del olfato.

Arrodillado por mis aguijones, las esferas de luz seguían a su alrededor poniéndose otras en su posición indicada para mi siguiente movimiento. Podría haberme quitado otro sentido que no careciera, pues tanto si me despoja del gusto y del olfato poco me iba a hacer.

Con las esferas colocadas nuevamente brillando marcando sus puntos vitales a la velocidad de la luz me lancé contra él aplicando otras tres agujas a la vez que Shaka me despojaba del sentido del gusto. Me gustaba este juego, veamos quien pierde más sentidos antes. Con seis agujas en su cuerpo la hemorragia interna que debiera estar padeciendo debería a empezar a ser bastante dolorosa, pero el manto que lo cubría no dejaba que la sangre saliera.

Nuevamente con la posición de otros cuatro puntos de luz atravesé su cuerpo aplicando hasta la décima aguja escarlata, pero perdiendo mi el sentido del oído. Otro sentido inútil pues no quería escucharle, lo que decía eran sólo palabras de traidor y como no me interesaba atender sus suplicas sólo quería que sufriera.

Sabía que únicamente me quedaban dos movimientos antes de que me despojara de mis últimos dos sentidos así que esperé a que cuatro puntos estuvieran listos de nuevo para dejarlos preparado para el Antares, aunque supiera que iba a perder la visión con aquel movimiento más nada me importaba ya. Sin dudarlo le apliqué los últimos cinco golpes que hacían falta para el remate final.

Como preveía había perdido el sentido de la vista y ahora me encontraba totalmente a oscuras. Pero no me hacía falta la visión pues el último punto de luz con un rojo intenso que era capaz de percibir aun estando ciego se ubicaba lentamente en su punto vital más importante, aquél que me dirigía de manera involuntaria a eliminarlo.

- Venga, hazlo. – me decía mentalmente, se notaba que estaba agotado por la batalla. – Yo pereceré y tú te quedaras como un vegetal inerte y serás destruido junto con el autentico universo de Virgo.

Aunque no pudiera ver absolutamente nada Antares estaba listo y preparado para ser lanzado. Era hora de poner fin a esta contienda. Aunque me suplicara por su vida no iba a tener piedad, sus crímenes merecían un castigo.

- Nos veremos en el infierno más pronto que tarde, pero no estaremos mucho tiempo en él cuándo el tapiz de la vida se deshaga con la destrucción del mundo, amigo mío.

Adquiriendo una velocidad de vértigo me desmaterialicé en el todopoderoso Antares el cual se dirigía hacia el punto donde tenía que impactar, aunque en trayecto durara menos de una milésima de segundo me dio tiempo de pensar en Camus, ¿Qué será de él si me quedo inerte en aquel mundo? ¿Quién lo rescataría de su sufrimiento? Quedaría a merced de la despiadada diosa y de sus tres acompañantes que la enloquecen exponencialmente.

Mentalmente le decía lo que pensaba hacer en mi último movimiento: Lo siento Shaka, pero aunque me despojes de mi último sentido sé de uno que aún los conserva al menos por un tiempo. Me apropiaré de los tuyos una vez que este atravesando.

Efectivamente a la vez que lo atravesaba en un destello el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras me adentraba en su punto vital más importante en el cual en primera instancia me quitó el tacto, pero a su vez, aprovechando mi habilidad de absorber de mis presas aquello que necesitaba, yo le robaba sus cinco sentidos antes de que el efecto de mis aguijones se los quitara del todo dejándolo como un vegetal arrodillado en mitad de la nada.

Mi némesis estaba listo para sentencia su túnica caía al piso despegándose de él, quedando totalmente desnudo y moribundo. Arrodillándome ante el que tenía los ojos en blanco por la pérdida de visión lo abracé como quien arropaba a un hermano agonizante.

Otra vez me conecté con él mediante el pensamiento. Quieres que mate a la diosa, puede que lo haga y puede que no. Ahora la elección es mía y no tuya, a ti solo te queda pasar por último mal trago que no es nada agradable, pero que todos tus hermanos han pasado para revelarme sus secretos.

"Cuando reclames mi alma sólo te pido un favor." Aun estando como un vegetal podía seguir comunicándose conmigo mediante el pensamiento. "Mírame como soy de verdad y luego júzgame, mira lo que he sufrido y sacrificado, es posible que tú en iguales circunstancias hubieras actuado igual."

Sin más que "decirnos", con mi mano cual puñal la clavé en su pecho, absorbiéndolo sin entrar en él. Su padecimiento final iba a ser tan agónico como me dejara, su piel se deshacía entrando en mi manto, lo estaba consumiendo lenta y tranquilamente. Su alma era muy poderosa y contar con su fuerza me daría ese apoyo final para mi enfrentamiento contra la Atenea.

Sin separar mi mano un segundo lo poco que quedó de él fueron unos desechos de carne pegados al hueso. Fue entonces cuando aparté mi mano de su cuerpo sintiendo la acumulación de almas en mi interior, era desorbitante, el poder absoluto, pura energía divina.

La ilusión del templo de Escorpio desapareció y el pórtico de energía de salida del falso universo de Virgo apareció nuevamente en mitad de aquella nada y la oscuridad comenzó a ser absorbida por la tenue luz del pórtico. Esta vez mi manto no pidió los restos de desechos, se podía entender que era el paracito que habitaba en mí el que se alimentaba de aquellas sobras.

Por fin, aquel que me humilló había fallecido. Su esencia era pura ira y corrupción, el dolor lo llevó a su lado más oscuro. Una pena que uno de los santos más poderosos del cosmos se hubiera corrompido hasta límites insospechados.

Esa era la segunda de mis victorias más importantes, había eliminado a Seiya que luego resulto que su existencia había sido tan patética como el resto; ahora había sido Shaka. Tenía mucha curiosidad por ver cómo había llevado a cabo tan perverso plan, y conocer por fin la identidad de aquellos entes femeninos.

Entrando en el umbral de oscuridad salí de aquel universo preparado para conocer cuál era su papel en esta historia donde los auténticos rivales eran las Parcas contra esas Mensajeras.

**- Ha matado al traidor y absorbido su alma. Aunque nos alegremos de su muerte, ahora que ya es libre de hacer lo que le plazca nos llena de pavor pues como opte por cualquier elección que no pase por eliminar a la diosa es el fin para todos y aunque le ofrezcamos un trato no nos creerá. **

_**- ¿Listas para el fin? ¿Estáis furiosas ahora? **_

**- Antiguas aliadas y actuales rivales, aún hay tiempo para que el mundo siga su curso. Él sabrá escoger el camino correcto. **

_**- ¿Pensáis remotamente que os creerá cuando le digáis que no borrareis de la existencia todo lo que conoce? Ya no os pertenece y no volverá a confiar en vosotras en lo poco que queda de tiempo.**_

**- Aún hay tiempo. Camus le hará desear que el mundo siga su curso. **

_**- ¡Jajaja! Tenemos una sorpresita para él cuando vaya a Acuario.**_


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33.

La lista de enemigos se está reduciendo considerablemente. Una vez que terminé mi último tránsito sobre el elemento de oscuridad, aparecí en el inicio de aquellas escaleras que ya me eran bastante conocidas, sólo que esta vez volvía a aparecer el pórtico de tierra que antes era impenetrable, sin embargo, éste comenzó a fracturarse y finalmente explotó desapareciendo, me había quedado sin conocer el aspecto del autentico universo de Virgo que, al notar la muerte de su guardián, se desintegró.

Por otro lado, al haberse esfumado también los de agua y fuego sólo dejaron una única senda por la que seguir hacia el elemento del aire. La hora de Acuario llegaba a su fin y aunque no tuviera prisa por que las horas de aquel reloj se extinguieran, preferí apresurarme por si fuera una irremediable cuenta hacia la destrucción del mundo.

Shaka, has hecho mucho mal y aunque no cuente con mucho tiempo ansío conocer cómo has llevado a cavo tan siniestro plan. Esos seres femeninos que te han traicionado, ¿serán peligrosos? ¿Tendré que enfrentarme a ellas antes que a la diosa?

Habían unos cien escalones hasta llegar al último umbral así que subiendo uno tras otro mi mente se distanció hasta el infinito nuevamente y me adentré en el haz de luz que representaba la vida de Shaka de Virgo, veamos qué es lo que me puede revelar.

**Ya no podemos hacer nada para ocultarte gran parte de la verdad, hemos perdido la opción de vetarte conocimientos que no nos interesen así que descubre la verdad por ti mismo y esperemos que tomes la elección correcta para un futuro. **

Aquel conducto de energía en la última parte de su vida parecía hecho del material del manto que siempre guardó en silencio su anonimato. Tuve que remontarme aun más atrás, justo antes de un acontecimiento muy traumático para que la energía cambiara a un dorado majestuoso, el más brillante en el que me había introducido.

Antes de lo que desencadenara su ira era un caballero absolutamente recto, convencido en hacer el bien. Fue engañado como muchos otros por quien fue el falso Patriarca del Santuario y luchó contra Ikki en un combate bastante duro para ambos en el que al final y gracias a la inmolación del caballero del Fénix logró eliminarle.

En el tiempo que estuvo muerto pudo ver las cosas como realmente eran, que había sido engañado vilmente y que en lugar de servir al bien había estado colaborando por una causa maligna. Logró gracias a Mu volver a la vida, trayéndose consigo al Santo de bronce para que continuara su lucha por la salvación de Atenea.

Tiempo después con el resurgir de Hades luchó contra sus tres ex compañeros, Saga, Shura y Camus y comprendió que debía de fallecer para poder luchar contra el mismo dios en el inframundo, pero para poder descender tenía que morir a causa de una técnica tan omnipotente como prohibida: la "Exclamación de Atenea"

Siguiendo con su rectitud moral que le decía que debía sacrificarse por el bien de todos logró descender al inframundo y buscó al dios de los muertos para encontrarse con él en el palacio. Cuando se encontró con el pudo notar su miedo, el dios tenía miedo de un mortal, aquello le hizo cerciorarse que tenía muchas posibilidades de vencer y que su sacrificio sólo costaría la vida de un solo santo de Atenea, salvando a muchos más.

Más cuando pudo actuar fue detenido por la diosa para que ocurriera lo que me mostró antes de nuestro enfrentamiento, la chica en una de sus insensateces acabó siendo raptada por el autentico espíritu del dios dejando libre a Shun.

Shaka no tuvo tiempo de meditar sobre la locura cometida por su señora, lo único que deseaba fervientemente era rescatarla y fue entonces cuando en el muro de los lamentos y como última opción no dudó un segundo en sacrificarse por ella. Hasta ese momento su vida era impecable, decidió perder la vida aunque de no ser por ella hubieran estado muchos de los caballeros aún con vida.

Después de su fallecimiento llegó el momento de su castigo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado después de su inmolación cuando Zeus comandando a los dioses desató su furia sobre ellos. Como fue el único que casi se enfrenta al hermano de la suprema deidad, no tuvieron compasión con él y sufrió lo inimaginable.

En un primer momento aceptó su castigo, si había pecado tenía la obligación de recibir una sanción a cambio, aunque no le pareciese justo. Su sufrimiento con el paso de los días se fue intensificando y aunque quisiera mantenerse firme en sus convicciones comenzó a pensar que todo aquello no tenía que ser razonable, que Atenea no debería permitir lo que les estaba pasando.

Los días pasaban y escuchar el lamento de sus compañeros le empezó a dar asco. Sus ignoradas suplicas a la diosa le provocaban arcadas. Él podía aguantar mucho más por la fuerza de su espíritu, más al final sucumbió al dolor.

El dolor le llevo al odio cuando, aún estando confinado en el monolito de sufrimiento, inexplicablemente su entorno pareció deshacerse en hilos que cambiaron el lugar de forma. Pudo ver lo que pasaba en el exterior, contempló a la diosa cuidando a Seiya, lo atendía con todo el cariño del mundo para que se recuperara cuando antes.

Sus lágrimas brotaron al ver lo poco que le dolió a la jovencita lo que estaban padeciendo. Ella hacía una vida normal sin percatarse de que aquellos que se quitaron la vida al intentar rescatarla estaban sufriendo de manera terrible.

Su alma se ennegreció por el odio desmedido y ese sentimiento se convirtió en ira cuando en otra visión de igual manera pudo contemplar el inicio de la Guerra Olímpica en la cual la diosa en otro de sus actos de compasión se entregó voluntariamente a las fuerzas olímpicas y se cortó las venas para que el correr de su sangre impidiera que el castigo divino cayese sobre Seiya y sus compañeros.

Aquel acontecimiento remató finalmente la rectitud del Santo. Fue arrastrado al lado más oscuro del alma humana, el odio, la ira y la venganza fueron sus nuevos valores morales. Odiaba a todo el mundo, escuchar como sus compañeros gemían pidiendo auxilio a la diosa le revolvía las tripas, deseaba que todos ellos sufrieran un destino aún peor por estar suplicando a aquella que los había dejado pudrirse. Cuando ya no tenía vuelta atrás lo interceptaron antes de que el conflicto con Zeus concluyese.

Al igual que me pasó a mí, abrió los ojos estando en la cueva donde las Parcas confeccionaban el tapiz de la vida. Con aquel material oscuro cayendo de las columnas que soportaban la cueva acumulándose en el fondo, se encontraba completamente desnudo e inmerso hasta la cintura de ese líquido. Avanzó hacia el sonido de la rueca para encontrarse con ellas quienes le ordenaron detenerse al estar tan solo a unos tres metros del islote sobre el que se encontraban.

- ¿Quiénes sois? – preguntó mientras el material del que se encontraba rodeado se solidificó impidiéndole avanzar más. - ¿Esto es un sueño?

- Somos las Parcas, las cronistas del futuro, presente y pasado. – hicieron luego una presentación parecida a la que tuvieron conmigo y luego entraron en materia. – Te hemos convidado por un motivo concreto, el de proponerte convertirte en nuestro flamante campeón. Vemos en la luz de tu alma como deseas la perdición tanto de la diosa Atenea como de todos sus Santos, esos viles engendros que aún estando sufriendo le siguen suplicando como estúpidos ingenuos.

- ¡Me dan asco! Deseo verlos a todos condenados a un tormento aún peor al que padecen hasta que aprendan que clamar por esa maldita arpía no les servirá de nada. – su cosmos no tardo en aparecer, consiguiendo hervir el negro elemento que a su alrededor estaba. – Tanto la diosa como todos los Santos que quedan han de morir, este mundo necesita un nuevo gobernante, más justo, más recto y que no caiga en alocadas acciones como las que han llevado a Atenea a ser raptada en tantas ocasiones.

- Vemos lo que ha de venir y Atenea se ha convertido en un peligro para el mundo. Cuando mate a su padre se convertirá en la diosa universal y sus tropas se verán tan reducidas que será el momento en el que decida ir a por vuestras almas para que volváis a reconstruir su ejército. No os salvara con la intención de liberaros del sufrimiento. Si por ella dependiera os dejaría pudriéndoos en el monolito, pero os necesita para que trasmitáis vuestros conocimientos a nuevas generaciones logrando devolver el esplendor al santuario.

- ¡Maldita bastarda, desde que vuelva al mundo la matare con mis propias manos!

- Desgraciadamente es conocedora de lo que habéis padecido y os borrará de la memoria todo lo acontecido después de vuestra muerte para que no le guardéis rencor por haberos dejado a merced de la ira de su padre.

- No puedo olvidar todo lo que he pasado, no puede hacernos esto.

- Además de todo eso… el mundo con sólo una única divinidad olímpica gobernando se verá avocado a una espiral de muerte, la corriente de la vida se verá seccionada, lo que nos conducirá hacia un apocalipsis sin precedentes, tiene que morir por el bien de todos.

- Lograd que no me olvide de lo que he sufrido y os prometo que matare a todo aquel que se me interponga en mi camino hasta tener la cabeza de esa puta en una bandeja de plata.

- Ese es el problema, que hemos visto el porvenir y si hacemos eso lo intentarás pero fracasaras. Al volver a la vida la intentarás eliminar, pero estarás tan débil que tu intento fracasará antes de lo que imaginas. Si esperas a fortalecerte tus antiguos compañeros te lo acabarán impidiendo y acabarás igualmente falleciendo, cargando con el titulo de traidor por lo que quede de vida en el mundo.

- ¿Qué opciones tengo para cumplir con mi deseo?

- Te sacaremos de la línea de la vida, te dotaremos de un manto protector que duplicará si no triplicará tus poderes, convirtiéndote en un dios tan poderoso como lo es la propia Atenea. Con ese poder nada podrá oponérsete. Luego podrás convertirte en un dios pues desde que aceptes la oscura vestimenta te daremos el don de la inmortalidad.

- Acepto el trato pero… ¿Qué pasa con la diosa Nike? Mientras la diosa la porte en su mano mi derrota está asegurada, pues le guarda siempre las victorias y por otro lado ¿qué sacáis vosotras de todo esto?

- La diosa de la victoria será sacrificada para rematar al dios universal, con su muerte Atenea perderá a la dama del triunfo y lo que ello conlleva: que no cuente con sus favores en los tiempos venideros. Y con respecto a nosotras, lo único que queremos es seguir con lo que siempre hemos hecho, si la vida llega a su fin nos quedaremos en un limbo del que queremos librarnos ansiosamente.

- Me parece bien… decidme lo que tengo que hacer.

- Este es el trato: volverás recordando todo, una vez en el Santuario el manto protector se aparecerá ante ti a los pocos días pues no podrá acompañarte al volver a la vida. Atenea se daría cuenta de que vuelves con algo oscuro en tu interior y te negaría la opción de resucitar. Cuando te vistas con el manto podrás desatar tu furia y arrasar con todo el Santuario. Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente, para que ésta encuentre tu alma deberás regresar al monolito del martirio para que pueda recuperarte como al resto; pero no será por mucho tiempo pues la guerra está cerca de su consumación.

- Dejadme sufrir el tiempo que queda… cada segundo que pase se incrementará mi odio y eso me hará más fuerte y despiadado.

Tras su charla se acabó sumergiendo en el negro elemento para reaparecer ahora en el lugar donde estaban todos dorados. Continuó sufriendo los días que faltaban por el final de la contienda, nos repudiaba a todos, éramos basura para él, se consolaba pensando en cómo sería el futuro que iba a forjar en base a una severa dictadura.

Por fin el castigo cesó y, siendo muy consciente de todo, contemplo como todos nos deshacíamos en luz para aparecer en el fondo de aquel océano en el submundo en la forma de seres espirituales. Todo era tan relajante que por un momento comenzó a olvidar lo sufrido, aunque no duró mucho tiempo pues su conducto de aguas más densas se vio cubierta por una oscuridad que lo envolvió por completo, haciéndole recordar todo lo padecido.

Según pasaban las horas su cuerpo tomaba forma, dejando su lado espiritual y con eso su poder se acrecentaba a la vez que su furia. El conducto se pudría aun más con el paso de los minutos, observó cómo uno tras otro sus compañeros fueron siendo rescatados, inclusive estuvo consiente cuando vio a Kannon ascender en primer lugar.

Sus ansias de volver a la vida llegaron a tal extremo que comenzó a atraer involuntariamente las almas de los que estaban más próximos a él, que se trataban de Shura, Shion y Aiolos. Al ver que al tocar al primero el oscuro material lo propulsó lejos con una onda de energía, haciendo que tanto el santo de Capricornio como Sagitario se perdieran por aquel océano. Con respecto al antiguo patriarca que aún estaba a su lado, a tiro de otra poderosa pulsión mental consiguió sin piedad que su alma se desintegrara. Sonrió malévolamente al ver que se había deshecho de tres de sus compañeros antes de volver a la vida.

Aioros me había hablado de Shura, pero no de Shion. Pude entender rápidamente por qué pues si recordaba el segundo ataque psíquico, lo más probable es que ni notara cuando fue atraído hacia la oscuridad por estar justo al otro lado. Solo tuvo la opción de divisar a Capricornio.

Finalmente comenzó a ascender hacia la superficie, abandonó aquellas aguas oscuras y fue reclamado en presencia de la diosa. Cuando se introdujo en el canal que lo llevaba a la fuente donde le esperaba, su felicidad era absoluta al contemplar como la jovencita, ignorante como siempre, no se había dado cuenta de que había sacado a una bestia habida de venganza de las profundidades del averno.

Tuvo que reprimirse para no alzar la mano en aquellos momentos pues había sido advertido que cualquier intento por eliminarla sin el manto sería fallido, así que, como cualquier otro de sus ineptos compañeros, volvió a su templo cuando se lo ordenó.

Una vez allí y tras vestirse con las túnicas oficiales de los santos, acariciaba las columnas de su casa y la flor de Loto sobre la que solía levitar seguía en perfectas condiciones. Se sentó flotando sobre ella quedando en posición de meditación, quería aprender a ocultar todo su resentimiento, no podía consentir que alguno de los otros guerreros descubriera todo la oscuridad que guardaba su alma, su cosmos dorado ardía con gran fuerza disimulando el mal que guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Cuando llegó el momento fue a la reunión de bienvenida para encontrarse con todos. Sentía asco de vernos de nuevo siendo tan felices al lado de aquella por la que rogamos vanamente durante tanto tiempo. Se preguntaba dónde se había metido Kannon pues no se encontraba con el resto. Por otro lado, al ver a Shura en la reunión maldijo que lo hubiera encontrado, más al ver como estaba de dolido supuso que al tocar el líquido negro se contaminó y fue esa la razón por la que recordaba todo lo sufrido. Él no tuvo la culpa de volver tan perturbado al mundo.

Tras ese día se recluyó en su templo a esperar a que el manto, que lo convertiría en un dios inmortal, apareciese para vestirlo. Estuvo levitando sobre la flor unos días aprendiendo a disimular sus oscuras intensiones y fue entonces cuando alrededor del loto de piedra comenzaba a brotar ese negro elemento de manera hirviente. Se podía entender que había tardado tanto en ascender pues probablemente hubiera emergido desde las profundidades más recónditas del inframundo.

Sonriendo, enardeció su cosmos prendiendo fuego a su ropa y contempló cómo este líquido ascendía hasta él. Quería estar completamente desnudo para que lo impregnara por completo y finalmente el material acabó adhiriéndose a su cuerpo de una manera atroz, sufrió tanto como yo, a medida que se le introducía en la piel forjo una simbiosis con su cuerpo y alma que lo convirtió en una deidad absoluta.

Una vez cubierto hasta la cabeza descendió para tocar tierra con la certeza de contar con un poder inimaginable en sus manos y con unas ansias por desatar su furia hasta hacer temblar los cimientos de Santuario, pero fue entonces cuando tres seres femeninos ataviados con túnicas tan negras como las que él portaba se presentaron delante de él, rindiéndole admiración. Sin ningún temor, esas tres mujeres dejaron ver su rostro al Santo, eran las que luego lo traicionarían. Como si adoraran al propio Zeus se arrodillaron a sus pies.

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotras que portáis túnicas como las mías? ¿Acaso sois también enviadas de las Parcas? – su tono de voz había cambiado a la poderosa tonalidad que había escuchado, aquella túnica no solo camuflaba su aspecto sino también su voz. Adulado por tanta admiración no pensó en que fueran peligrosas.

- Somos huérfanas mi señor…. – hablo la pelirroja en primer lugar. – Éramos mensajeras hasta que Atenea nos ha arrebatado todo. Hemos venido a advertirle pues habéis sido objeto de engaño.

- ¿Qué queréis decir?

- Las Parcas solo os usan para aniquilar a la diosa, pero con un oscuro propósito. – habló ahora la morena. – Desde que ella muera, en vuestras manos, aquello que os aporta el poder de un dios completo os abandonará y luego vuestra vida será segada como todo aquel que dejéis con vida mi señor. Quieren apropiarse del destino del mundo sin dioses que las contengan.

- ¿Sólo quieren destruirme como al resto?

- No solo eso mi señor, os borraran de la existencia, jamás renaceréis al igual que nadie que se acuerde de alguna deidad. Todos sus actos valerosos serán borrados de la historia. Al haber al menos un dios que quede con vida vuestro recuerdo permanecerá en la historia, vos podríais ser ese dios que el mundo necesita para no caer en el caprichoso destino de aquellas que sólo tendrían que tejer sus crónicas. – totalmente sumisa, sin levantar la cabeza, hablaba la chica rubia.

- ¿Qué he de hacer? – les dijo a las tres que permanecieron en silencio un rato. – ¡Decidme cómo puedo eliminar a la puta de Atenea u os borrare de la existencia ahora mismo!

- Atenea ha de morir, de eso no hay duda… pero no ha de ser por vuestra mano. Hemos de conseguir que la maten por vos, sólo así conservareis el manto protector. No debéis matar a nadie dentro del Santuario, al menos que éste se manche de sangre sin el consentimiento de la diosa. La sangre será la clave pues inclusive si la diosa se mancha de sangre seríais libre de matarla sin que ocurran consecuencias.

- ¿Cómo se podría manchar la diosa?

- La diosa es virgen, si perdiera esa virginidad sería impura como el resto de mortales y seríais libre de eliminarla. Debemos encontrar la manera de que la maten sin que vos tengáis nada que ver en ello.

- Es difícil que alguno de los Santos le ataque sin motivo…. – Shaka estaba pensativo meditando la manera de lograr que la eliminasen sin que él tuviera que mancharse las manos de sangre. – Atenea es una puta que con sólo poner ojos tiernos a sus santos la adoraran sin remedio, nadie se atreverá a alzar la mano en su contra.

- ¿Y si la volviésemos loca, mi señor? Haremos que cometa actos aterradores y con eso lograremos que se produzca una sublevación. – bajo las tres chicas aparecía más líquido negro en el que comenzaban a salir flores de color purpura. – El olor de estas flores nos permitirá entrar en la mente de la diosa y desquiciarla por completo.

- Las Parcas han dicho que hay una cuenta atrás para un apocalipsis…. – intrigado por la conspiración le vino a la cabeza lo que le habían advertido aquellas que lo habían interceptado antes. – No sabemos de cuánto tiempo disponemos y cómo sé que me puedo fiar de vosotras.

- Nosotras no somos nada y tu lo eres todo, aunque alertáramos a la diosa sobre tus intensiones, ésta no podría hacer nada en vuestra contra, ella caería a tus manos y cualquier otro Santo que se interponga en vuestro camino. – aquellas palabras le hicieron pensar que realmente estaban de sus parte. – Las viejas Parcas ya no os controlan mi señor, al llevar el manto habéis dejado de pertenecerles y aún hay tiempo el suficiente como para que podáis haceros con el control del santuario. Podríais aprovechar este tiempo para traer a un número de seguidores totalmente leales a vos para que estos ocupen el lugar de todos los Santos que han de caer para lograr vuestra gloriosa victoria.

- Me gusta vuestra obediencia y vuestras adulaciones… yo lo soy todo, recordadlo bien, pues si me traicionáis sólo sufriréis mi ira y advierto que ésta es incalculable. – levantándolas a las tres les sonrió, aceptando el nuevo trato que había alcanzado con ellas.

Con la habilidad de absorción del manto lo ocultó hasta que le hiciera falta y dejó a sus nuevas mensajeras el encargo de enloquecer a la diosa. A su vez las jóvenes detectaron que Shaka ya no era tan casto como lo era en antaño y que la corrupción de su espíritu le hacía desear actos bastante carnales. Como inocentes seres se despojaron de sus túnicas y quedaron desnudas para dar todo el placer sexual que quisiera su nuevo señor.

Las poseyó toda la noche, largas horas de sexo ininterrumpido, las tres mujeres se hicieron con la confianza del nuevo dios y comenzaron a forjar la conspiración que culminaría, al menos ese era el plan, con el asesinato de la diosa Atenea.

**Fuimos traicionadas en ese momento, el que habíamos elegido como nuestro flamante campeón se vio corrompido desde que salió del tapiz de la vida perdiendo la posibilidad de predecir sus futuras acciones. Lo que pensábamos que era un plan perfecto se torció en un segundo por la intromisión de nuestras autenticas rivales. **

En los días siguientes fue llamado a presencia de Atenea, junto con Dohko de Libra, el caballero de la séptima casa, que seguía manteniendo su aspecto juvenil. Nunca había hablado a solas con él, lo intentó durante la reunión, pero Shaka no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie en aquella noche. Se notaba que tenía gran interés en conocer al semidiós, aunque para éste sólo representara un peón prescindible en la vendetta contra la diosa.

El mayor fue nombrado futuro Patriarca del Santuario mientras el rubio recibió la orden de llenar el Santuario de aprendices, vio la oportunidad perfecta para traer a sus guerreros. Pero para asegurarse de que únicamente estos tuvieran la oportunidad de adquirir los máximos conocimientos, también aprovechó la ocasión para llenar el lugar de gente que, aunque aparentemente parecieran bastante capaces, a su vez fuera fácil de corromperlos. Aprendices que se vinieran abajo rápidamente.

Su primer movimiento fue ese, llenar el lugar de mierda pintada en oro para que sus elegidos fueran los que se desarrollaran, pero había un problema: no disponía de mucho tiempo y entrenar a un santo llevaba bastantes años. Si quería hacerse con el control rápido tenía que traer jóvenes de entre diez a quince años y aun así ya eran bastante mayorcitos, pues Shun de Andrómeda con trece años ya era caballero y en el caso de Shura con nueve años ya era caballero de oro.

El Santo, como semidiós que era, a lo largo de los años había captado a un número bastante amplio de seguidores por el mundo, lo adoraban ciegamente y acatarían sus órdenes sin dudar un segundo sobreponiéndolas a la mismísima diosa. Entre los millares de candidatos tenía que elegir a ochenta y ocho de ellos para traerlos consigo al Santuario.

Preocupado por sus edades tan avanzadas llamó a sus mensajeras para que le aconsejaran en lo que debía hacer. Éstas aparecieron en su templo al poco tiempo de ser convocadas.

- ¿Ocurre algo mi señor?

- Son mayores, las tropas que he seleccionado son demasiado mayores como para que cualquier santo se ocupe de entrenarlos, preferirán instruir a más jóvenes. Aunque llene el lugar de autentica basura humana no sé si será suficiente como para que elijan a chicos de mínimo diez años y máximo quince como aprendices. Si quiero que conozcan las técnicas de los Santos he de conseguir que destaquen más que el resto.

- Si eso es lo que os preocupa mi señor… - la chica morena mirando por el templo encontró un jarrón de al menos un metro de altura, haciendo que una gran multitud de flores brotaran a su alrededor. Al sujetarlas y tirarlas dentro de la jarra tomaban forma líquida. – Ésta es la Savia del Infierno mi señor… tiene multitud de usos, os aporta el manto que guarda vuestro anonimato, su aroma enloquece a los dioses olímpicos y en el caso que os atañe es uno que os vendrá muy bien. Que cada uno de los que habéis seleccionado tome un poco de este elemento y sus habilidades se multiplicarán, el proceso de simbiosis puede resultar doloroso, pero después no tendrán rival entre sus iguales. – llevándole la jarra hasta la mano de Shaka sujetó su muñeca fuertemente.

- Esa Savia del Infierno, esa que tantos usos tiene, a quien pertenece, ¿a las Parcas o a vosotras?

- Es nuestra creación mi señor, la cueva donde las Parcas tejen el Tapiz de la Vida está justo debajo del campo de nuestras magnificas flores. Ellas lo usan sin nuestro consentimiento con fines deshonestos. A nosotras Atenea nos ha dejado huérfanas y es por eso que sólo deseamos su aniquilación.

- Supongo que no me vais a decir quién es vuestro padre ¿verdad? – soltándole la mano la libero.

- Él ya no existe, mi señor… ahora vos sois nuestra luz para un mañana mejor. – la joven desapareció en la nada.

Con aquel recipiente se marchó a la india donde tenía un templo budista en la inmensidad de la selva. Allí había reunido a sus legiones, los ochenta y ocho jóvenes guerreros lo admiraban como el auténtico dios del universo. Estaban los hermanos que luego serían uno el aprendiz de Saga y la esposa de Aioria, Joel el futuro aprendiz de Mu y muchos otros más que a lo largo de las vivencias he visto en multitud de ocasiones, pero nunca les di importancia.

Uno tras otro fueron tomando aquella savia y sufriendo terribles dolores cuando se adhería a su cuerpo, aun viendo como los demás gritaban agonizantes no dudaban en beber del cáliz que su señor les ofrecía. Cuando el sufrimiento pasó para todos, se colocó levitando entre ellos para enseñarles las técnicas de meditación que hacían falta para que absolutamente nadie se percatara de sus autenticas intenciones.

Con todo listo se presentó en el Santuario y dejó libertad de acción a todos sus discípulos para que se ganaran la confianza de los maestros del lugar y aprendieran todo lo que fuese posible. Con todas sus tropas elegidas y el recinto lleno de aprendices que se derrumbarían al poco tiempo solamente tenía que esperar para que los suyos dieran la autentica talla.

Al mes de haber vuelto a la vida ya había realizado su primer movimiento y para comprobar cómo sus mensajeras iban progresando se presentó en una audición a solas con la diosa, en ella no contemplo nada extraño en su conducta y se enfureció sin que fuera detectado. En la charla que mantuvieron le comentó a su señora que el trabajo ya estaba hecho, que el santuario se había vuelto a llenar de vida y que le liberara de su función.

Ella le dijo que si era posible nombrara a un sucesor digno para que siguiera reclutando si se diera el caso. No desaprovechó la nueva oportunidad para elegir a un guerrero que había sobrevivido a la guerra olímpica, uno de los antiguos capitanes de las tropas del Santuario. Un antiguo superviviente de la era en la que Arles gobernaba, cuya alma era tan oscura que no traería nada bueno al lugar, es más, lo llenaría de corruptos y eso vendría muy bien para sus planes de futuro. Cuando le entrego al elegido su nuevo cometido le advirtió que la diosa Atenea quería una equidad en el numero de santos, había que traer igual número de mujeres como de hombres para que se mantuviera cierto equilibrio en las tropas.

Sentado en su pulpito en forma de flor en su meditación observaba todo el Santuario con una proyección astral, en principio todo estaba saliendo bien, exceptuando el caso de que la diosa no estaba comportándose como él esperaba. Nuevamente en la soledad de su casa tras hacer reaparecer su oscura vestimenta convocó a sus Mensajeras para que le rindieran cuentas de lo que estuvieran haciendo.

- ¿De dónde aparecéis de la nada? – estaba muy intrigado por la manera en que aparecían y desaparecían y más aún que no pudiera detectarlas.

- La Dimensión Paradójica mi señor, un lugar que ni es de vida, pero que tampoco es de muerte, por ahí nos movemos y nadie nos detecta.

- ¿Podría entrar yo en esa paradoja?

- Desgraciadamente no mi señor, pues para lograr entrar tendríais que estar a las puertas de la muerte justo en un segundo antes de la consumición del alma, en ese momento es probable que logréis adentraros. Cualquier alma que entre a este mundo y vuelva a la vida es susceptible a ser atormentada por nosotras directamente, podríamos hacer de ella lo que se nos antoje.

- Entonces mejor no me adentraré en vuestros dominios, moveros por donde os plazca, pero será mejor que me deis buenas noticias.

- Desgraciadamente hemos descubierto que Seiya es un estorbo mi señor, se ha percatado de las pocas flores que escapan de nuestra dimensión y crecen en el mundo material, gracias a él la diosa a evitado que florezcan en los alrededores del santuario en cualquier dimensión posible.

- ¿Qué soluciones proponéis?

- La Atalaya donde reposaba el cuerpo del antiguo patriarca. Allí llevaremos nuestro siguiente movimiento, en aquel lugar hay multitud de documentos y unos muy especiales que falsificaremos, los Manuscritos Milenarios, en ellos podremos redactar lo que nos venga en gana y cuando llegue el momento desataremos el caos en el Santuario.

- Me gustaría leer lo que tengáis que escribir antes de que la diosa los vea.

- Si ese es vuestro deseo no os lo negaremos, pero aprovechad estos meses para adiestrar vos mismo a vuestros aprendices para que estos sean dignos Santos en un futuro.

Continuando las semanas en las que entrenaba personalmente a sus seguidores, todos ellos brillantes guerreros con un gran porvenir, no tuvo compasión a la hora del entrenamiento. No permitiría que sus nuevos aspirantes cometieran la multitud de errores que habían cometido el resto de santos que ya era impuros para él.

Cuando los documentos estaban ya escritos y listos en el lugar donde luego se descubrirían, las mujeres llevaron a Shaka hasta la Atalaya y dejaron que los leyera a conciencia. En el tiempo que tardaron en redactarlos nos les falto de nada para que parecieran muy creíbles, grandiosas batallas épicas entre Santuarios, combates entre Santos dignos de que se les diera una constelación en el cielo y entre tanta lectura atrayente había multitud del leyes extravagantes pero con un claro objetivo a alcanzar: que Atenea se diera cuenta de que nunca fue tan traicionada como en esta reencarnación, en todas las anteriores les daba una pista de cuales debían ser las normas para que eso no se repitiera.

- Esto está muy bien escrito y puede hacer cundir la desgracia en el Santuario. – Shaka estaba maravillado por lo que había leído.

- Y es solo el comienzo mi señor, una vez tengamos acceso a la mente de la diosa podremos infundirle todo lo que nos pidáis. – una de ellas introducía los pergaminos en el cofre donde luego serían descubiertos.

Trazaron perfectamente la línea para que fuera Atenea la que en principio desconfiara de Pegaso entre otras cosas. Claro está que había un inconveniente, Dohko de Libra estuvo presente en la última Guerra Santa y tuvieron que respetarla tal cual pues todo su plan se vendría abajo.

– Dohko es un problema mi señor, sus años de existencia pueden poner en peligro nuestras acciones. No sabemos totalmente si en lo que hemos redactado habrá algo que contrastará con sus vivencias.

- Dejadme a ese carcamal con aspecto juvenil a mí, una de las ventajas de ser el Santo más poderoso, el mejor entre todos ellos, es que cuento con la confianza y admiración de los demás. Por otra parte creo recordar que estuvo muy interesado en conocerme cuando le nombraron futuro patriarca.

Con todo preparado para que fuesen descubiertos, con su energía hizo que el lugar pareciese totalmente abandonado, que no hubiera pasado por ahí ni un alma en muchos años. A continuación sólo tendría que esperar el tiempo suficiente como para que pudieran enviarle la visión para que los encontrara.

Sentado en su trono proyectó su visión sobre todo el Santuario, tenía que encontrar cualquier cosa que le pudiera valer para un futuro, fijaba su atención en determinados compañeros para analizar lo capaces que serían en eliminar a la diosa si llegaba el momento, de todo el recinto los únicos lugares que le era vetado a ver era el Templo Principal de la diosa al igual de la casa de Géminis, indignado por ello convocó a una de sus aliadas para que le explicara el porqué y esta le dijo que aun contando con el poder de un dios no podía centrar su mirada en aquellos que si no eran dioses al menos estaban cerca de alcanzar ese nivel como era el caso de Saga, la fuerza de su alma era como un imán opuesto a su energía que le impedía ver lo que hicieran.

Frustrado por eso se centro pues su mayor preocupación ahora era Dohko, el cual seguía la ocupación otorgada por la diosa la de organizar la reconstrucción del Santuario. Tendría que encontrar la manera de estrechar su amistad, tenía su vista puesta fijamente en él y aprovechando que sus poderes se habían multiplicado podía observarle sin ser detectado.

¿Cuál sería su punto flaco? Tenía un aprendiz que ya no lo era, Shiryu ya estaba bastante crecidito y como tenía la intención de abandonar el Santuario al terminar su tarea se negaba a aceptar otros discípulos. ¿Mandar a alguna de sus discípulas a seducirlo? Ese caballero a pesar de tener aspecto juvenil era un alma muy vieja y sabia, no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente.

Recordó el día en el que hablaron a solas y lo ignoró por completo, tal vez hiciera falta hablar con él directamente y colaboraría. Aprovechando la nocturnidad se presentó en su templo una vez estuvo solo, quería tantearle y se mostró como quien iba a visitar a un amigo. Sin ni siquiera ser detectado se adentró en la casa de Libra y buscó a su señor el cual estaba dándose un baño después del duro día de trabajo.

Dejando que terminara, sin ser descubierto, examinó su aposento el cual tenía un cierto toque chino, la cama y decoración estaba inspirada en su tierra natal y como no, el sombrerito que siempre le acompañaba cuando tenía aspecto de un anciano estaba sobre una vitrina como uno de sus objetos con mayor valor sentimental. También había fotos de sus dos hijos adoptivos, tanto Shiryu como Shun-ray, se podía notar que estaba muy orgulloso de ellos.

Dohko salió del cuarto de baño y se llevó el susto de su vida al ver al rubio sentado en una de las butacas que tenía en su dormitorio. Desnudo con una toalla blanca que le cubría de cintura hasta las rodillas, se sujetó el corazón ante el sobresalto, aquello hizo un poco de gracia al más joven de los dos.

- Shaka, no te presentes de esta manera sin que te detecte. – respirando aliviado, se recuperaba.

- Tan feo no creo que sea para darte tremendo susto. – sonriendo se puso en pie.

- No me refiero a eso, es que hace mucho tiempo que nadie es capaz de sorprenderme, pensaba que podría detectar cualquier clase de cosmos que se aproximara. – esperando de pie se comportó tímidamente tratando de disimular lo nervioso que se había puesto.

- Si te molesto me marcharé. – levantándose hacía el gesto de irse.

- No… no me molestas. – seguramente pensando que le hubiera ofendido le impidió que se marchara. – Siempre es agradable tener visita… si quieres te invito una infusión.

- Te lo agradezco de veras… he venido a disculparme por haber sido tan descortés ignorándote cuando tuvimos la audiencia con la diosa. Esta noche me he visto invadido por un sentimiento de empatía y soledad, de repente me viniste a la cabeza y quería pedirte perdón. – la manera de comportarse del mayor, tan tímida, le daba la impresión de que estaba muy cortado por su presencia y pensó en la posibilidad de seducirlo él mismo. – Desde que he vuelto a la vida me invaden sentimientos contradictorios que me han hecho comportarme como un déspota, pero no quise en ningún momento ofenderte al ignorarte. No sé si a ti te sucede lo mismo desde que nos resucitaron.

- Si, amigo. A mí también me está pasando algo parecido. Tanto ha sido el tiempo en el que he sido viejo que ahora que soy joven no sé cómo adaptarme a estos tiempos tan modernos... – esperaba a que el rubio se diera la vuelta para quitarse la toalla y vestirse pero éste no lo hizo. – Tal vez si hubieran traído de vuelta al antiguo caballero de Aries encontraría apoyo en otro de mi época.

El cuerpo del santo de libra era perfecto, un poco bajito con su metro setenta de estatura, pero perfecto. Al aceptar que era más que evidente de que Shaka no pensaba darse la vuelta para dejarle vestirse en la intimidad se quitó la toalla dejando bien claro que lo que le faltaba de altura le sobraba de longitud. Pensó en que si serían ciertos los rumores que indicaban que antaño Shion y él habían tenido una relación más estrecha de lo que se creía.

Tras ponerse la ropa cómoda para andar por su casa le preparó la infusión en una de las múltiples salas, una que estaba ambientada en el arte Zen muy relajante. Ambos caballeros hablaron durante horas, expusieron sus dudas ante el futuro que les aguardaba ahora que no quedaban enemigos. Aunque durante la larga conversación Shaka sonreía al ver cómo el que se suponía que era uno de los más poderosos de los caballeros mantenía esquiva su mirada, estaba claro que su presencia le agradaba, su timidez le delataba. Por aquel momento lo dejo estar y prefirió dejar el siguiente paso para otro momento.

- Ha sido una noche muy agradable, por un momento he olvidado lo solo que me sentía en este nuevo mundo. – el pelilargo se despedía a la salida del templo. – Sería agradable repetirlo ¿no?

- Si... ha sido una conversación muy amena. Si lo deseas puedes venir a mi casa siempre que te sientas solo.

- Lo mismo digo, Dohko, las puertas de mi casa siempre están abiertas cuando quieras verme. Sólo que yo sería el anfitrión y te prepararía un entremés Hindú que seguro te gustará.

- Puede que esta vez sea yo quien que te sorprenda sin que me detectes. – dándole la mano para despedirse la estrechaba cariñosamente.

- Estarías en tu derecho pues el karma tiene que equilibrarse. – guiñándole el ojo se dirigió a su templo.

Aquella noche quedó algo claro, que Dohko estaba interesado en él y pudiera que esa fuera la forma para mantenerlo controlado. Al llegar al lugar donde solía meditar comenzó a levitar sobre la flor y fijó su mirada en su objetivo, el cual se había ido a dormir ilusionado. Estaba muy claro que muy pronto iba a recibir su visita y lo tendría todo listo para entonces.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, al rubio le hizo ilusión aquel encuentro y verlo animado también fue de su agrado, sólo que no sabía explicar si era por su sabiduría o si sentía únicamente atracción física o si era un poco de ambas cosas.

Durante aquellas horas en las que se encontraba con el manto en su templo, sus mensajeras le advirtieron que el día del descubrimiento estaba próximo y que las cosas empeorarían desde que eso pasara, cosa que a su señor le pareció perfecto, aun seguía con su obsesión de eliminar a la diosa costara lo que costara. Las chicas como de costumbre se ofrecieron a mantener sexo con él, más se negó pues no sentía la necesidad. No sabía por qué no las deseaba, su mente estaba ahora fija en el santo con más años del lugar.

Aprovechando el día siguiente en el que todo parecía marchar bien, tras la instrucción diaria a sus aprendices, siguió observando el lugar, aunque esta vez más que Atenea le interesaba fijarse en su nueva obsesión. Con su cuerpo astral acompañaba donde quiera que fuera al santo de Libra sin que éste pudiese percibirlo. Su comportamiento de ese día era distraído, no hacía las cosas de manera concentrada, su mirada se perdía y sonreía todo el tiempo. Aquello por un momento le hizo mucha gracia e intuía que le visitaría aquella misma noche.

Efectivamente, a pesar de ser uno de los más santos más pacientes, no pudo evitar la tentación de visitar el templo de Virgo aquella noche con la intención de sorprenderlo, pero lo que no sabía era que su visita ya había sido prevista desde que se vestía para emprender el paseo hacia la casa continua.

Shaka únicamente tuvo que esperar para esta vez ser él quien fuese descubierto en el momento de la ducha y notó el cosmos de su compañero, aunque tratara de disimularlo todo lo que podía, sentado a los pies de su cama.

Saliendo completamente desnudo con el cuerpo resplandeciente. Fingió sorprenderse al ver al mayor en su aposento. Notó cómo estaba siendo observado de arriba abajo, admirando su cuerpo, pero no quiso hacer nada que estropeara ese momento. Le agradaba ser admirado por aquella persona. Como quien estaba en presencia de un hermano se movió por su cuarto aun desnudo buscando algo que ponerse.

- Si quieres te hago un dibujo. – dijo muy cómico al notar que no le quitaba la vista de encima, consiguiendo que Dohko se pusiera completamente colorado.

- Perdón, perdón, perdón…. – se excusaba hablando muy deprisa bajando la mirada arrepentido. – No era mi intención pero es que tu tono de piel es muy bonito.

- Hace mucho calor esta noche… preferiré ir así. – en verdad que la noche tenía una temperatura muy agradable y no se cortó en ir completamente desnudo por su casa. – Te preparé algún manjar de mi cultura que te dejará con la boca abierta.

- ¿Vas a pasearte por tu casa en cueros?

- ¿Hay algún problema? – ante su pregunta el mayor negó con la cabeza, se podía notar que estaba encantado de ver el perfecto cuerpo del rubio. – No seas grosero y has tú lo mismo que la noche esta como para estar en completa conexión con el mundo que nos rodea.

Intrigado, Dohko se quitó la ropa y se movió por la casa y esperó en un cuarto circular cuyo suelo estaba completamente cubierto con grandes cojines con diseños budistas y un gran símbolo del Om en un relieve en la pared. Mientras esperaba tranquilo, el rubio le preparó un entrante de comida típica de la India que le dejó maravillado por su calidad.

Sentados en aquella sala hablaron durante horas y la conversación se paraba alguna que otra vez cuando notaba que su mirada se perdía observando su cuerpo. Tumbados sobre los cojines uno al lado del otro Shaka amplificó su cosmos haciendo aparecer alrededor de ellos la visión de un universo tan maravilloso como inmenso, le preguntaba qué sabía de los caballeros antiguos con una falsa intención de curiosidad. Quería cerciorarse que lo que le revelara no desentonara con lo que habían redactado sus mensajeras.

Aprovechando que estaba muy colaborador le preguntó todo lo que quiso saber de su antigua vivencia en la anterior guerra y éste se lo contó sin ninguna reserva. Una vez obtuvo todo lo que necesitaba saber pensó en poner fin a aquella situación, pero no pudo parar; aunque ya tuviera la certeza de que los conocimientos del mayor no se verían contrarrestados con los ya escritos en los textos que aparecerían próximamente sentía la necesidad física de seguir con él.

- ¿Quieres hacer un ejercicio de meditación conjunta? – preguntó el rubio queriendo llevar su amistad a un nivel superior.

- Me encantaría. – siguiendo las indicaciones del anfitrión se colocó en posición de meditación uno frente al otro. - ¿Qué he de hacer?

- Vamos a intercambiar energías. – poniendo la mano derecha sobre su corazón notó que éste latía con bastante intensidad. – Pon tu mano derecha sobre mi corazón y respira tranquilamente.

- Esto…. – muy cortado no sabía si llevar su mano hasta el pecho o no, pero el rubio guiándole le deposito su mano sobre su corazón.

Cerrando los ojos ambos comenzaron a respirar tranquilamente, sintiendo las dudas del mayor comenzó a guiarle mentalmente, sincronizaron sus respiraciones a la vez que sus palpitación se coordinó al unisonó. Sentía como la energía del mayor entraba en él a la vez que él hacía que la suya lo envolviera. Tras un tiempo sintiendo sus almas su respiración se fue incrementando a la vez que sus latidos.

Shaka podía notar como aquella situación estaba elevando la temperatura del ambiente, tuvo acceso al interior del alma del mayor, sintió su soledad al estar en una época que no le pertenecía, también percibió que echaba en falta a Shion ya que tuvieron una relación muy intensa en el pasado, también pudo ver que estando a su lado le hacía sentirse muy feliz y lleno de vida.

Por el otro lado, el mayor sólo pudo ver lo que Shaka le quiso enseñar, le hizo ver lo completo que se encontraba en aquellos momentos sintiendo su mano sobre su pecho, hizo notar un mero vestigio de su soledad interior para que sintiera ganas de llenar ese vacío.

Tras estar una media hora intercambiando energías, el latir de ambos comenzó a acelerarse de manera alarmante. Sus respiraciones al unisonó estaban cada vez más agitadas y el calor de la sala estaba tomando una fuerza intensa. La sabiduría del mayor, combinándola con la fuerza espiritual del joven resultaba en una mezcla explosiva y finalmente tuvieron que abrir los ojos antes de que la velocidad de sus palpitaciones les reventara las arterias.

Estaban los dos en un estado de excitación incalculable mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Cuando el rubio dijo lo que faltaba para rematar la noche.

- Por lo que más quieras, tómame. – recostándose esperó la respuesta del mayor.

- Eso está hecho. – sin dudarlo un segundo se tumbó sobre el completamente erecto.

Se podía notar que el mayor no había practicado el sexo en siglos y tuvo que ser muy delicado con él. Aquella noche Shaka entregó su cuerpo para que el mayor disfrutara todo lo que deseara aunque también lo disfrutó como el que más. Jamás pensó que aquella alma tan antigua supiera hacerle cosas que dieran tanto placer. Cuando llegó el momento de ser penetrado nunca imaginó que hiciera el amor de esa manera tan intensa, por un momento su misión de eliminar a la diosa se vio olvidada por completo en sentir cómo aquel hombre penetraba de esa manera tan viva.

Tras hacerlo durante horas quedaron ambos tumbados entre los cojines completamente sudados, el rubio acostado sobre el pecho del moreno mientras este le acariciaba el cabello. Mirándolo de vez en cuando ambos sonreían y se besaban intensamente, al cabo de un rato comenzaron otra vez a hacer el amor.

Tras aquel nuevo encuentro y ante la proximidad del amanecer se dieron una ducha conjunta donde hablaron de llevar ese idilio de la manera más discreta posible. Dohko era una persona muy discreta y reservada a la que no le gustaba que los demás supieran qué era lo que hacía. Eso al rubio le vino fantástico pues entre menos gente supiera lo que mantenían, mejor.

Tras despedirse volvió sonriente a su trono donde convocó a sus mensajeras para informarles de lo ocurrido. Estas se arrodillaron delante de él tras aparecer de la nada.

- Tened cuidado mi señor… el Santo de Libra no tiene cabida en el nuevo futuro. – en principio parecían estar algo celosas.

- El nuevo futuro lo construiré yo. Y sólo seré yo quien decida quién tiene cabida en él o no, ¿entendido?

- Perfectamente mi señor…. – sin levantarse las tres dijeron al unisonó. – Todo está listo, desde que lo ordenéis Atenea descubrirá los pergaminos.

- Pues…. – el santo estaba pensativo, no sabía si disfrutar un poco más de la compañía de su nuevo amante o bien desencadenar la desgracia, estuvo meditando unos minutos, pero se cercioró que no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. – Adelante, tenéis mi permiso.

Conocía las próximas leyes y sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría, pero no sabía si sería capaz de acatarlas. Esa noche aquellos entes que estaban a su servicio de algún modo iban a hacer que la diosa cayese en la trampa. Antes de que todo tomara un camino siniestro decidió hacer de la noche venidera la más memorable de su vida.

No quería que supiera que tenía la capacidad de conectarse con él mediante el pensamiento y lo buscó en el sitio exacto por donde iba a pasar sin que nadie los descubriese. Colocándose como el que estaba meditando en mitad del camino por donde el mayor solía transitar esperó a que pasara por allí.

Éste al verle y saber que aquel encuentro era más que intencionado de una manera muy discreta no pudo evitar sonreír y su corazón se aceleró. El rubio con los ojos cerrados sólo emitió una pregunta clara y directa.

- ¿Vendrás?

- Ni congelándose el infierno…. – el mayor se aproximaba a él mirando a los alrededores cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie. – Aunque estuvieras tras el muro de los lamentos y tuviera que romperlo yo solo para poder verte. – aquellas palabras hacían que su corazón palpitara de manera intensa. – Aunque Atenea lo prohibiera… - esas palabras le resultaron muy gratas. – Esta noche serás mío y yo seré tuyo.

Continuando sus senderos por separado no sabía por qué su corazón palpitaba de esa manera y no podía parar de sonreír; no podía creerse de que se hubiera vuelto tan humano para caer en los brazos del amor verdadero.

En efecto aquella noche se volvieron a ver y desataron toda la pasión de manera fogosa. Se dijeron lo que sentían en aquellos momentos, era bastante intensa aquella nueva relación que los había llevado a ambos a los límites de lo irracional.

- Quiero que seas sólo mío. – le decía el moreno mientras lo penetraba, besándose intensamente.

- Quiero ser sólo tuyo…. – el rubio le respondía mientras sentía como eyaculaban en su interior. – Te quiero.

- No tanto como yo te quiero a ti.

Anteriormente tanta cursilería me hubiera dado asco, pero mi alma cada vez más humana me hacía desear sentir aquello de no ser porque para recordar si había yo hecho algo similar tenía que matar y absorber a Camus. Deseaba fervientemente poder tener recuerdos propios tan intensos.

El Santo de Libra en ningún momento le reveló lo que hacía a Shiryu, pues en sus vivencias no había mención alguna a la relación que tenía con el causante de tanta desgracia.

**Shaka se estaba enamorando sinceramente, lo que en principio se trataba de una vil manera de obtener respuestas cambió. Se vio atrapado por un sentimiento tan humano como es la atracción física, la posesión y finalmente el sentimiento. No obstante, eso no hizo que todo el odio que en su interior guardaba desapareciera, a pesar de amar a Dohko su odio hacia Atenea era mil veces mayor y continuó con su complot para lograr que la mataran. **

El día del descubrimiento llegó y la diosa entró dócilmente en la boca del lobo, aprovechando la capacidad de las mensajeras para introducirse en cualquier sueño le dieron uno en el que Shion de Aries le revelaba que había guardado algo para ella en la Atalaya donde antiguamente reposaron sus restos.

El desencadenante había sido descubierto y con el aroma de las flores comenzaron a hacerse con el control mental de la diosa aunque para la nueva deidad le preocupaba poco lo que las mensajeras hicieran. Durante el día, a primeras horas entrenaba a sus discípulos para continuar concentrado en observar al resto de sus tropas que se habían hecho con la confianza de los maestros. Por supuesto no quitaba la senda del moreno con el cual se reunía cada noche para fundir sus cuerpos, energías y almas.

Tras los primeros días después de la aparición, una sombra llenaba el alma del mayor de los dos. Había un temor en su corazón que aunque tratara de ocultarlo no podía pues era muy evidente. Después de hacer el amor aquella noche y antes de quedarse dormidos juntos en la sala acolchada donde solían pasar la velada expuso su preocupación.

- El Santuario está restablecido… sabes que Atenea me ha prometido que me dejaría exiliarme en los Cinco Picos cuando eso suceda.

- ¿Me vas a abandonar?

- Nunca. – ante la pregunta en un segundo le dio un beso cargado de mucha ternura. – Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, allí en esas tierras sólo estaríamos tu y yo, forjaríamos un futuro juntos sin nada que nos molestase. Te haré feliz, te lo prometo.

- Si Atenea te permite marcharte yo seguiré tus pasos… quiero que me hagas feliz. – abrazándolo se quedó dormido sintiendo el calor corporal que desprendía.

Se quedó dormido aun a sabiendas que ni abandonaría el santuario ni tampoco le dejaría abandonarlo a él. Cuando se separaron al alba no tardó en convocar a sus mensajeras, les ordenó que hicieran lo que fuera necesario pero que el santo de Libra no abandonara el recinto sagrado.

Cumpliendo con lo acordado en el momento en el que Dohko y Mu fueron llamados a consulta sobre las leyes que estaban en los escritos aprovechó la oportunidad de convidarla a cumplir su promesa, pero esta se negó alegando que el Santuario jamás sería restablecido sin su presencia; seguía sin poder adentrar su visión templo principal y no supo lo que allí se dijo, eso le frustraba más. Desde esa distancia la sonrisa en la cara del rubio no tuvo cabida cuando vio a Dohko salir abatido por la negación a su marcha. Había logrado retenerle.

Aquella noche entre llantos lo consolaba, el hecho de saber que nunca podría volver a vivir en china derrumbó su alma y acostado en la cama su compañero se puso sobre él besándolo con cariño. "Te prometo que volverás a tu hogar" le decía consolándolo a la vez que llevaba el miembro erecto del moreno hasta la entrada de su cuerpo para moverse para él suavemente haciéndole olvidar su pena. Sujetando su cintura el mayor sólo podía gemir de placer ante tales movimientos sensuales, no tardó mucho en eyacular nuevamente para quedar los dos abrazados y durmiendo juntos.

A la mañana siguiente y tras despedirse recibió la visita de las tres mujeres, las cuales como de costumbre se arrodillaban ante él, adorándole como el dios supremo. Parecían estar celosas de la relación que tenía con el moreno pues ya nos las reclamaba para mantener sexo.

- Las leyes están listas para comenzar. No haremos nada sin su aprobación mi señor. Sabréis que desde que se aprueben estaréis pecando contra los dictámenes de la diosa, ¿verdad?

- ¿Perderé el manto si lo hago?

- No, mi señor, pero….

- Entonces dejadme en paz y seguid con el plan. Desatad las leyes, infundid en el lugar la falta de comunicación para que no puedan encontrar apoyo en unos y otros, que comience la era del terror para cuando llegue mi reinado la humanidad me reciba con los brazos abiertos.

Las dos primeras leyes aparecieron, a los pocos días la boda con la diosa pilló por sorpresa a muchos que no se esperaban que aquello fuera a acontecer. Cuando le tocó el turno para besarle la mano deseo matarla en aquellos momentos. Le dio asco tocarla, pero ya que el santo que estaba a su lado era su secreto compañero se relajó pensando en no cometer ninguna locura pues matándola tendría la consecuencia de que todos morirían a continuación.

Ambos juntos y firmes afrontaron en aquella ceremonia la nueva unión. Más así Shaka, quien había cerrado los ojos para poder observar la escena en la forma astral. Se dio cuenta de muchas cosas que estaban pasando en aquella sala, se percató de la mirada que Shura me echo y entendió que había alguna clase de rencilla entre ambos, cosa que tendría que explorar. Vio a Mascará Mortal aguantando el tipo cuando Afrodita rompió a llorar al ser su turno de aceptar el matrimonio. Incluso a Aioria estaba preocupado pues por aquella época ya tenía una relación especial con una de sus aprendices más prometedoras. Por supuesto no perdió de vista a Saga pues parecía preocupado, en la parte más profunda de su alma pudo notar ese vestigio de oscuridad que le llevaba a su dualidad y se preguntaba si sería capaz de despertar a Arles de su interior, la parte oscura del gemelo odiaba a la diosa tanto como él, seguro que no tendría la menor duda en quitarle la vida si conseguía hacerle volver.

Atenea tenía que morir y si para ello tenía que ir sacrificando santos eso iba a hacer. Así sería hasta que alguno reuniera el valor necesario para asesinarla, más aquella mirada llena de ira de Shura le hizo ponerme en su mira, comenzaría a observarme desde entonces.

En lo que se había calificado como la luna de miel con la deidad todos estaban recluidos en sus templos, convocando su vestimenta y sin nada que temer se colocó en posición de meditación y comenzó a proyectar su visión por todo el Santuario, a pesar de estar lleno de gente se podía notar lo solos que se sentían, eso era muy bueno para sus fines.

El punto más fácil de alcanzar era Aioria que estaba perdidamente enamorado de una afín a su causa, más como aun tenía que aprender muchas técnicas de los Santos dejó que pasara el tiempo, que su relación se hiciera más profunda e intensa, hasta que se pudiera convertir en un peón prescindible para provocar a Aioria a una reacción demencial.

Fijando su mirada en la casa del escorpión tenía la intuición que tarde o temprano vería algo interesante. A continuación visitó la casa de Géminis mentalmente, aunque en ésta al igual que pasó la primera vez que se fijó en ella se perdió entre la oscuridad creada por el cosmos de su guardián. Sin embargo, entre aquellas tinieblas había un rastro de la oscuridad en su alma, sin quererlo encontró un camino hacia la parte más oscura de Saga llegando a contactar con Arles, del cual despertó sin dudarlo. Fue la conversación que escuche en las vivencias del gemelo.

Cuando se disponía a volver a la casa del escorpión su mente se distrajo un segundo, alguien había venido hasta su casa desobedeciendo las ordenes. Dohko avanzaba por el pasillo principal directamente a encontrarse con él. Antes de ser descubierto vistiendo las túnicas de oscuridad, éste las retiró a la vez que dejaba de levitar y comenzaba a avanzar a su encuentro.

- ¿No te han ordenado quedarte en tu templo?

- Me importa una mierda lo que diga Atenea. Te quiero y he jurado hacerte feliz… - en su caminar decidido se iba quitando la ropa. – ¿Quieres que me marche?

- Antes de pedirte que te marches preferiría enfrentarme solo a todo el infierno, afrontar en solitario una confrontación contra la dictadura que nos marca la diosa. – al haber retirado su manto se había quedado completamente desnudo y a su vez corría el uno contra el otro acabando fundiéndose en un poderoso abrazo. Sabía que no tenía nada que temer de la diosa y estaba dispuesto a pecar contra sus leyes. – Te quiero y quiero unirme a ti en cuerpo y alma.

Aquella noche ambos fundieron sus cuerpos hasta el punto de parecer ser uno solo, se habían comprometido en una unión mucho más sagrada que el matrimonio. Antes del amanecer se tuvieron que separar para que Dohko volviera a su templo sin que nadie se percatara que había incumplido una ley castigada con la muerte.

Tras acompañarle hasta la salida de su templo volvió hasta su trono. Ahí sus mensajeras se presentaron a su lado avanzando por el pasillo principal. Haciendo aparecer su negra vestimenta se puso a levitar nuevamente en su trono, una vez que consiguiera que mataran a la diosa podría ser feliz con la persona que amaba.

- Desatad el caos, quiero muertes, muchas ejecuciones despiadadas para que todo el mundo vea como es la nueva Atenea en verdad.

- Como deseéis mi señor, creo que os gustará saber que Seiya está como un cordero siguiendo los pasos de su señora y ya ni siquiera hace preguntas.

- Ese enano que ha evitado que muera tantas veces la muy hija de puta, que sufra como el resto. No tengáis compasión del. – de repente le vino un momento de lucidez. - ¿Podéis introducir cualquier cosa en la mente de la diosa? – las tres mujeres afirmaron con la cabeza. – Aunque no pueda verlo directamente sé que Kannon está dentro del templo principal, aún oculto. Quiero que le hagáis desear tener sexo con él, que pierda la virginidad para que pueda matarla yo mismo.

- La diosa lo mantiene oculto hasta que su hermano tenga deseos de verlo, no lo revela por temor a un conflicto entre los dos. Si eso es lo que deseáis, eso haremos mi señor.

- Otra cosa, cuando le pida que me deje ver los documentos ni que se le ocurra negármelo. Quiero comprobar que nuevas clase de falacias habéis puesto ahora que tenéis acceso total a su mente.

Siguiendo sus órdenes éstas obedecieron y como muchos otros santos cuando pidió audiencia personal con la diosa no fue rechazado. Incluso había visto ese momento en la vida de Shura, pero no le presté importancia pues Atenea, al principio, no se negaba a ser visitada por nadie aunque casi el noventa y nueve por ciento de los que hablaban con ella salían decepcionados de su reunión. No obstante, ese no fue el caso de Shaka.

Para evitar la tentación de matarla entró en el despacho con los ojos cerrados, no tenía la necesidad de abrirlos y ver a la puta que tanto despreciaba. Ésta como de costumbre se encontraba leyendo los escritos y lo saludó cordialmente.

- Atenea, vengo a pediros que me dejéis leer los documentos milenarios. Ardo en deseos de empaparme en su conocimiento.

- Por supuesto, Shaka. No podría negarte nada, tú que has dado la vida por mí en varias ocasiones puedes venir a verlos siempre que quieras. – aquellas palabras le hicieron convencerse de que aquellas tres huérfanas estaban completamente de su parte. – Mu y Dohko me han pedido leerlos antes, pero no creo que sean lo suficientemente iluminados como para poder entender su lectura.

- Lo comprendo perfectamente, mi señora. Vos sabéis elegir bien quien es el adecuado para poder acceder a tal magnífica información, pero para no despertar envidias entre vuestros santos me gustaría que nadie supiera que puedo leerlos.

Tras su reunión podía entrar en el despacho personal de la deidad cuando quisiera y lo hacía sin que nadie se diera cuenta incluido Kannon del cual se cuidaba meticulosamente de que no andará por los alrededores. No quería desatar ningún mal pensamiento entre sus compañeros que le hicieran sospechar de su persona. Por otro lado decidió cambiar la guardia personal del templo principal por una que le fuera más leal a su persona. Les pidió a las mensajeras que envenenaran a la diosa contra su propia guardia y ésta la cambió a los pocos días. También había visto ese recuerdo en las vivencias de Shura y Seiya, pero no les preste ninguna clase de atención al creerlos como una más de sus excentricidades. El rubio estaba cada vez más agradecido de contar con la ayuda de aquellos seres femeninos.

Durante el día y estando lejos de la persona que amaba se ponía a observar futuros objetivos. En primera instancia y tras cerciorarse de que Afrodita y Máscara por esa época ya no estaban juntos puso su mirada fija en mi persona. Tenía la intuición de que tarde o temprano vería algo en la relación de amistad que tenía con Camus, aunque durante las horas del día no hacían nada en especial. Incluso estuvo conmigo cuando fui a visitar la casa de Géminis para volver a pedirle ayuda, aunque Shaka, al no poder introducirse dentro del templo, no se enteró de lo que hablamos, aunque supuso que había alguna clase de conspiración de por medio.

Las noches se las pasaba con Dohko, aprovechaba la nocturnidad para cometer el sacrilegio. Unas semanas antes de que yo fuese apresado y tras dejar a su amante exhausto tras una sesión de sexo lo dejó durmiendo plácidamente mientras él aprovechaba para explorar astralmente.

Completamente desnudo convocó su manto de oscuridad y levitó sobre la flor que alineaba sus chacras ampliando su potencial mental. En primera instancia fue al octavo templo, pero no me encontró allí. Siguió hacia la casa de Capricornio y pudo ver a Shura llorando por su amor no correspondido y ardiendo en deseos vengativos. Ascendió hasta la de Acuario notando el cosmos de su señor, pero no tardó mucho en atestiguar que era un señuelo que le dio muchas esperanzas.

Buscaba por todos lados del santuario tratando de localizarnos, pero entonces notó que el moreno se había despertado en el cuarto. No quiso perder la concentración y siguió escudriñando hasta llegar al huerto de los manzanos. Fue entonces que escuchó los pasos de su acompañante que se aproximaba al pasillo principal.

- Shaka… ¿Dónde estás?

Sintiendo que se le acababa el tiempo, antes de que Dohko llegara a verlo vestido completamente de negro nos vio. Camus y yo estábamos fornicando sobre una manta en la inmensidad del campo de arboles, una sonrisa malévola se le dibujó en su cara a la vez que retiraba su vestimenta y quedó levitando completamente desnudo. Así fue como fue descubierto por el mayor.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?

- Recupero fuerzas porque pienso hacerte el amor con tal intensidad que mañana no vas a poder moverte. – tomando el suelo se acercó hasta su compañero sonriéndole feliz, aunque éste no supiera cual era el verdadero motivo de su alegría.

Aquella noche ya tenía un próximo movimiento en mente: un pobre diablo que había enamorado a dos Santos de mayor rango. El tablero estaba listo y las piezas colocadas como debían de estar, ahora sólo faltaba comenzar a moverlas para que fueran cayendo peones hasta que la partida acabase con el asesinado de la diosa.

**De otros de tus compañeros te pudiste ocultar, pero no de él, tal era su poder. Desde su trono en forma de flor de loto comenzó a orquestar una sinfonía de muerte en el que tú serías la primera víctima. Aún tienes mucho que averiguar en sus vivencias, pues sólo has tocado el inicio de su conspiración. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

¿Qué más cosas descubriría en mi trascurso por las vivencias de Shaka de Virgo? Por aquella época el conducto de luz de su energía vital se había vuelto totalmente oscuro y aunque Dohko le hiciera ver el lado bueno de la vida, tenía un profundo odio interior que ni el sentimiento más poderoso de todos, el amor, logró cambiar todo aquel resentimiento.

Durante el día siguiente a nuestro descubrimiento, con la luz del alba, su compañero se marchó de sus dominios y no dudó un segundo en desatender sus obligaciones diarias con sus aprendices. Mentalmente les ordenó disolverse durante aquel día pues tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

Avanzando por su casa logró oscurecer todo a su alrededor mientras que lo que llevaba puesto ardía en llamas y tras quedar reducidas a cenizas, sus vestimentas de pura maldad hacían acto de aparición. Convocó entonces a sus tres sirvientas, sin dudarlo ellas aparecieron y esperaron sus órdenes arrodilladas a sus pies. Avanzando entre ellas parecía estar meditando los pasos a seguir.

- Lo quiero muerto. Quiero que… muera.

Pareció decir mi nombre, pero éste se vio vetado en su pensamiento. No era tan poderoso como le habían hecho creer, al igual que los demás había olvidado mi nombre con el poder de aquella que se suponía no era una amenaza para él.

– Ya es hora de empezar a hacer cundir el miedo entre los santos. Ese caballero está pecando con Camus y tiene a Shura amargado por ello, si tengo que elegir a un primer peón en caer, el octavo santo es más útil. Quiero que solo él muera, que sufra mucho y por supuesto que Shura lo vea, haremos que uno de los dos que pretende el corazón de nuestra victima la mate.

- Si mi señor, si eso es lo que queréis eso haremos, vuestro elegido morirá.

- No seáis compasivas con él, quiero que sufra… que grite, que suplique la muerte. Entre más cruel se porten con él, más santos comprenderán que la diosa debe morir –las columnas de su casa se ondulaban por la energía que lograba desprender–. Espero que no me falléis pues aun no he visto resultado con Kannon y comienzo a dudar de vuestras aptitudes.

- Atenea casi esta lista para pedirle que la posea, sólo que no sabemos si será capaz de reaccionar o no.

- Que se entregue la noche previa a la captura, así si funciona y pierde la virtud, todos morirán antes del juicio y en el peor de los casos si es rechazada no sólo tendremos a una diosa furiosa sino también despechada, cosa que sufrirá el pobre desgraciado.

- Vuestros deseos son órdenes.

Como era de suponer hicieron lo que les pidió, pero de una manera en la que todo salió mal. Ni Kannon tomo a la joven virgen, ni Shura lanzó un sablazo mortal contra la misma y por supuesto Camus no tuvo opción de tomar venganza en absoluto. Cuando llegó el momento del juicio se presentó al lado de la puerta por si llegaba ese bendito instante en el que falleciera su enemiga mortal, pero no tuvo esa suerte.

Durante las horas nocturnas aquella fatídica noche su compañero no se presentó en su templo y supuso que lo hizo por respeto al condenado. No le importo en absoluto pues realmente tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Estaba realmente furioso por todo el fracaso de su plan, centró su mirada en Acuario para contemplar lo que hacía Camus en aquellos momentos, pero al verle frio e insensible pensó en Saga y su método de control mental.

Para cerciorarse se presentó en la onceaba casa sin ser invitado y para no ser descubierto ocultó su cosmos y su rostro con su oscura vestimenta, aquella que dejó la casa apestando a flores. Buscó el rastro de la técnica del "Puño Diabólico", el señor de la casa ya estaba dormido, agotado por la brutal paliza que Seiya le había propinado. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que había sido manipulado por el gemelo, pero que al igual que pasó con todos los que anteriormente había hechizado siempre había una manera de romper el encantamiento. Tenía que averiguarlo como fuera y se conectó nuevamente con Arles para tener su segunda conversación.

Enfurecido, retornó a su morada y gritaba en el interior de su templo, su magnífico plan se había echado a perder. Era muy frustrante contemplar como otro día más la chica seguía viva. Aunque esperaba que a la mañana siguiente alguien alzara la mano no fue el caso, ese día pasó y nadie levanto ni la voz en contra de su señora, todos cumplieron con su papel y finalmente el condenado falleció.

Cuando durante las horas de oscuridad tampoco apareció Dohko su ira creció desmedidamente, aunque supusiera que no se presentaba para protegerlo de no sufrir la ira de la loca gobernante, el hecho de saber que él podría poner fin cuando quisiera lo encolerizaba. Seguidamente y sin ser convocada la chica morena se presentó ante su señor quien al verla se enfureció aun más.

- ¡Sois unas inútiles! Empiezo a dudar de vuestra eficacia.

- Mi señor, no os enfadéis con nosotras pues únicamente podemos controlar en parte los pensamientos de la diosa y no de sus santos.

- Fracaso, mire donde mire solo encuentro fracaso y mi ira se desborda. Tenéis suerte de que he encontrado la manera de conectarme con Arles y le haré volver por mi cuenta para que la elimine cuanto antes… me lo tendré que pensar mucho si os permito continuar vivas en mi nuevo futuro una vez que alcance mi sueño.

- Tened paciencia mi señor, el tiempo para el fin aun está muy distante… ¿queréis desatar vuestra ira? – la mujer materializó la mismísima Pluma del Destino en su mano y se la entregó. – Desatad vuestro odio en el inframundo.

Las mujeres habían encontrado una manera de volver a introducirse en la Cámara de los Destinos, suponía que era gracias a la sangre de Ikki la cual les dejó introducirse por una de los conductos de salida, pero eso jamás lo supo Shaka.

Con la pluma del uno de los jueces el averno en la mano una sonrisa malévola se le dibujó en la cara. Como uno de los más sabios del lugar no hacía falta que le explicaran para que se utilizaba ese objeto y lo aceptó como alivio a su tensión personal. Pero pensó luego en Ikki y Máscara que rondaban aquellos lugares, no quería que lo descubriesen.

- De los dos guardianes del inframundo que rondan esas tierras, Ikki es el que más me preocupa, el santo de Cáncer no representa peligro para mí, pero en el del Fénix y su manía de enardecer su cosmos puede poner en alerta a la diosa.

- Al Santo de Cáncer se le ha prohibido descender hasta que encuentre al otro pecador e Ikki es ahora nuestro amante, mi señor… él no lo sabe pero esta bajo nuestro control aunque aun es impredecible.

- ¿Cuándo pensabais contarme eso? – preguntó extrañado a lo que la chica con una sonrisa pícara dejó a interpretación, suponiendo que sólo era un amante que habían conquistado. – ¿Lo podríamos usar para nuestros fines? – curioso empezó a maquinar alguna forma de sacar provecho personal a aquella aventura.

- Con el tiempo, seguro. Nos desea a las tres y seguro que con el paso de los días hará lo que le pidamos.

Deseosos de calmar su ira, vestido con su túnica negra abrió un portal al inframundo, avanzó por aquellas bastas tierras infestadas de demonios mientras las mensajeras, fornicando sin parar en el manantial, mantendría ocupado al único caballero que aún tenía acceso a aquel lugar. Los nómadas del inframundo al verle intuían que era un intruso que no debía estar ahí y al no mostrarles la Pluma le atacaron sin piedad, más fueron rechazados por el incalculable poder del dios, mientras se acercaba a la zona donde se ubicaba la sala del libro, todo aquello que le atacaba era repelido violentamente.

La puerta estaba abierta y una vez dentro lanzó una poderosísima pulsión psíquica que arrastró por delante todo enemigo que le seguía desintegrándolo en cenizas, luego cerró evitando que los demonios le siguieran. Abriendo el libro sujetó la pluma fuertemente y comenzó a tener audiencias con toda nueva alma que iba llegando al lugar. Sin ningún con templamiento e independientemente de lo ejemplar o no que pudiera ser la vida del nuevo difunto su destino era en primer lugar el Infierno del Horror, en aquellas horas y a la velocidad de la luz envió a sufrir a los peores martirios a toda alma que se le presentaba delante.

Millones fueron los condenados en unas pocas horas, lo único que oían durante su audiencia eran las palabras del ser con negra vestimenta el cual sin dejarles mediar una sola queja únicamente podían escuchar unas palabras: Yo te condeno…. Ese era el juicio, veredicto y castigo al que eran sometidos y como agónicos mártires solo podían pronunciar un aterrador "No" como respuesta a un destino injustificable antes de ser enviados a su nuevo hogar de padecimientos.

Entre más rápido condenaba empezaba a sonreír feliz hasta empezar a pronunciar una ligera carcajada la cual con el paso del tiempo comenzaba a ser más cómica y al final hasta una risa histeria y frenética de alguien que había perdido el juicio, sus risas eran tal que no pronunciaba bien al final. Tuvo por un momento que parar pues sus acciones provocaron un pequeño temblor en el Hades, aquella acumulación en un único infierno no era natural y la respuesta fue la de una olla a presión a punto de estallar.

Por un momento preocupado por provocar un cataclismo lo dejo momentáneamente y volviendo a su morada más calmado de la frustración, siguió meditando sus próximos pasos. Nuevamente aparecieron las tres mujeres bastante satisfechas de que se hubiera divertido tanto como verdugo de almas.

- Cuando yo no pueda… quiero que vosotras llenéis los infiernos de almas, que todo el inframundo sufra un tormento para cuando yo, como un ángel de luz, los rescate a todos, me reciban con los brazos abiertos.

- Eso está hecho mi señor, ¿habéis decidido ya cual será vuestro próximo movimiento?

- Quiero que mi próxima acción sea algo brutal y salvaje, algo que haga ver lo realmente loca que puede ser Atenea… dejadme que lo piense a la vez que trato de ponerme en contacto con Arles, quiero aprovechar al máximo mis opciones.

Obviamente sus aliadas no dijeron nada en contra a dejar pasar el tiempo, era obvio que lo que pretendían era eso mismo, que llegara la cuenta final. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo siguieron estrechando su control sobre la diosa mientras Shaka ignorante de que estaba siendo igualmente manipulado seguía esperando a que la razón de su felicidad volviera a verle.

Los días siguieron pasando y su rabia se volvió incontrolable, quería ver a Dohko y éste lo esquivaba. Sabía perfectamente que era para protegerlo más aun ansiaba verle. Aun así siguió esperando a que reuniera el valor suficiente para presentarse para seguir fundiendo sus almas en una sola. Cuando ya su nuevo entretenimiento de condenador de almas no le llenó del todo y harto de esperar se presentó en su casa aprovechando la nocturnidad dispuesto a seguir contradiciendo las leyes.

Eran las altas horas de la madrugada y Dohko dormía profundamente sin darse cuenta de que era observado, sentado en su cama el rubio admiraba a su amor verdadero en el reino de los sueños. Acurrucándose a su lado dejó que lo detectar, lo que lo despertó, aunque en primera instancia y seguramente por estar medio adormilado lo acepto con gusto pensando que era parte de un placentero sueño, más luego al percatarse de que era real se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – se puso en pie huyendo de él y mirando fuera del dormitorio por si alguien le había seguido. - ¿Estás loco? No puedo consentir por un segundo que te pase algo, no me lo perdonaría.

- Una vez expresaste que te importaba una mierda lo que la diosa dijera, que me amabas por encima de lo que ella ordenara.

- Y te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar, que he sufrido por estar lejos de ti lo que no está escrito…. – comenzaba a llorar amargado. – Pero te he puesto en una balanza y mis ansias por protegerte superan a las de desear estar contigo… te pido encarecidamente que te marches y me dejes protegerte.

- ¿Vas a dejar que nos mantenga separados? – el rubio se ponía en pie y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa mientras el mayor le imploraba que parara. - ¿Cómo si fueras un simple perro dejarás que ella dicte cómo puedes vivir o no? – una vez desnudo y muy excitado se tumbó en la cama esperando a que el moreno respondiera a sus insinuaciones. – Desde luego que yo ya he elegido y me enfrentaré al Santuario entero si no me dejan estar contigo. Esa es mi elección… ¿Cuál será la tuya?

Dispuesto a ser poseído esperó la reacción de su pareja conteniendo su ira interior con el paso de los minutos en los que se pensaba el mayor qué hacer en aquellos momentos. Una respuesta negativa podría dar lugar a una reacción tan violenta por su parte que no sabría qué podría pasar si se dejaba dominar por el odio y la frustración.

- Vete de mi casa Shaka… por lo que más quieras no me hagas ponerte en peligro, tú y mis dos hijos sois lo que más me importa en este mundo y no dejaré que éste se venga abajo por un calentón.

- Cobarde. – cogiendo su ropa se marchó indignado.

Sus dos hijos, pensó furioso bajando hacia su templo y admirando la hermosa noche que les cobijaba, en un atisbo se le vino a la mente cual podría ser su siguiente paso para lograr que la mataran. Las mujeres del lugar serían el siguiente movimiento, haría que las exterminaran.

Al llegar a su templo le esperaban las mujeres, como de costumbre, postradas a sus pies. Sin esperar mucho tiempo y aquella misma noche se conectó mentalmente con sus discípulos para trasmitirle su decisión.

"Mis pequeños Santos leales y en especial a mis mujeres caballeros, ya he decidido cual será nuestro próximo movimiento, pero necesito vuestra colaboración, hare que Atenea mate a toda mujer del lugar entre las que caeréis vosotras… pero no temáis pues controlo el destino del inframundo y hasta que estéis listas para ser resucitadas esperareis en el lugar más maravilloso que podáis imaginaros. Daremos un tiempo para que podáis aprender todo lo necesario antes de vuestra inmolación; quiero que os acerquéis a los varones y estrechéis lazos con ellos sin que os acusen de pecadoras, que os echen de menos cuando ya no estéis y así se produzca la tan ansiada insurrección que acabe con la vida de la diosa."

Tras perder la conexión con sus discípulos miró a las jóvenes mensajeras que aun seguían postradas a sus pies. Tenía una calentura irrefrenable y sin mediar palabra las violo a las tres sin contemplaciones. Ellas bien metidas en su papel de frágiles seres indefensos trataron de mostrar resistencia aunque finalmente cedieron a los deseos de su señor y realizaron para él todo lo que les pedía.

Mientras esperaban el momento dejó que el tiempo pasara leyendo los escritos en el palacio personal de la diosa por si sus adoradas amigas hubieran escrito alguna clase de nueva barbaridad. Dado que por esas fechas ya Kannon no estaba en el interior no tenía ningún temor a ser descubierto, pero en una ocasión, justo cuando Mu se introdujo en el templo principal a hurtadillas para leer los escritos casi lo descubre, tuvo que entrar en el inframundo invocando su manto, el cual dejó aquella sala apestando aun más a flores.

Entre las tierras de la muerte, los demonios lo seguían atacando a pesar de que sabían que morirían en el intento, finalmente tenían que acabar arrodillados adorando a su nuevo gobernante y era sí como siempre terminaban sus visitas a aquellas tierras. Presentándose en la Cámara de los Destinos donde estaba una de las encargadas de condenar almas le tomó el relevo y le dijo que informara a la diosa de que Mu estaba fisgando en el palacio, también le comentó de que ya no estaban seguros allí y que debieran ser trasladados a un lugar más seguro y como sabía del conducto oculto en el templo de Sagitario le pidió que fueran trasladados allí.

Tras condenar a un sin número de almas, hasta provocar otro pequeño temblor en el infierno, dejó de colapsar los peores destinos y como nota curiosa buscó el nombre de todo Santo del lugar y comenzó a asignarles destino incluso antes de fallecer, todos fueron asignados independientemente de su pecado al Infierno del Horror.

Agotado y lleno de ira se sentó en suelo a los lados de la sala y comenzó a llorar amargado, a pesar de estar desatando el sufrimiento por doquier lo único que realmente necesitaba era ver a Dohko. Allí en la Sala circular lloró hasta quedarse sin una sola lágrima que derramar.

Pasaron aproximadamente cuatro meses desde que se inició el plan y en principio ya estaba todo preparado para la muerte de toda mujer del recinto sagrado, cada noche Shaka se había conectado con Arles para tener un plan alternativo para el asesinato.

- Todo está casi dispuesto mi señor, solo tenéis que dar la orden y correrá la sangre. – las tres medio desnudas estaban a los pies de la flor de loto debajo de su señor, esperando el momento para ser poseídas. – Toda sucia puta morirá desde que nos deis la orden.

- Que fácil me lo servís todo mensajeras mías…. – bajaba de su trono con tez de psicópata, estaba realmente perturbado. – Aunque la grandísima puta que realmente deseo que muera no sois capaces de encontrar la manera de que sea eliminada, todo es tan fácil para vosotras, pero lo que realmente deseo no me lo dais.

- ¿Queréis realmente que muera la diosa? o en verdad ¿lo que más deseáis en estos momentos es que Dohko esté a vuestro lado? – aquella pregunta le hizo recuperar la cordura. – Pedídnoslo y haremos que vuelva a vuestro lado.

- Traedlo hoy mismo y puede que deje de dudar un poco de vuestra ineficacia.

- Dadnos tres días y él vendrá a vos. – le propusieron de manera picara para que comprobara que no sólo le daban disgustos.

Tras aceptar el trato las tres mujeres le sonrieron y besaron y se esfumaron para hacer su trabajo. Shaka comprobó justo a la noche del tercer día que lo habían conseguido, pues estando en su cama plácidamente apareció en su dormitorio Dohko.

Sin dejarle decir nada se abalanzó sobre él con unos deseos irrefrenables, el rubio haciendo alarde de su poder lo tumbó boca arriba y lo besaba con gran pasión, "No he dejado de soñar contigo, llevo las últimas noches soñando que te poseía y no he podido contener las ganas de verte aun a sabiendas de que eso es pecado." Fue lo que le dijo mientras hacían el amor a lo que el más joven no respondió con palabras sino con una satisfactoria sonrisa.

En aquellos momentos se fundieron en un solo ser nuevamente, disfrutaron el uno del otro, para quedar luego exhaustos dormidos en la cama.

**Shaka, pobre ingenuo, sólo te daban migajas como a un simple perro. **

**Tú picabas una y otra vez retrasando el momento de un nuevo movimiento, en verdad eso fue beneficioso para nosotras pues nos concedió tiempo para ir forjando a nuestro nuevo campeón.**

Más tranquilo y conocedor de que volvía a contar con la compañía de aquél que lo tranquilizaba, decidió disfrutar un poco más del momento y retrasó la masacre; puede que el tiempo fuera lo que necesitaba para realizar un acto bien planificado, el primero fue demasiado repentino y salió mal, el segundo debía salir a la perfección.

Durante el tiempo que pasó entre esa fecha al día de la Santa Purga dejó que sus mensajeras siguieran haciéndose con el control de la diosa, a la vez que llenaban los infiernos de infelices, amargaran la vida del resto de santos y por supuesto también se hicieran con el control del fénix. Concedió más tiempo a sus discípulos que se desarrollaran todo lo que pudieran. Él solo quería disfrutar todo lo que podía de la compañía de aquel que apaciguaba su alma.

No perdía la oportunidad cada noche, mientras dormía el mayor, de conectarse con Arles y hacerle ganar fuerza, estaba preparando una batería de acciones para futuros actos.

Los días previos al inicio de la persecución pasó algo inesperado que desató la masacre. Estando a altas horas de la noche durmiendo plácidamente después de haber hecho el amor como de costumbre, el rubio tras zafarse para ponerse en contacto con la parte oscura de Saga, volvió a su cama a abrazar a su compañero.

- Te quiero. – le dijo abrazándolo cariñosamente y dándole un beso en la mejilla hizo reaccionar al mayor el cual moviéndose en sueños dijo algo que no se esperaba.

- Yo también te quiero… Shion.

Aquellas palabras, aunque dichas desde el subconsciente del moreno desgarraron el corazón de Shaka el cual nuevamente se volvió a poner en pie y salió desconcertado al corredor principal de la casa de Virgo. No daba crédito a que su amor no fuera suficiente para llenarle totalmente y que una nostalgia de su antiguo compañero aún siguiera latente en la parte más profunda del alma.

Levitando en su trono no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar y sus mejillas se vieron impregnadas en lágrimas, cosa que hizo aparecer a sus mensajeras las cuales parecían regocijadas de verlo llorar.

- Que mueran… que mueran todas, traed a Sun-Ray desde china para que muera con ellas.

- Vuestros deseos son ordenes mi señor.

- Una última cosa, quiero que Dohko esté lejos en alguna clase de misión para que no se percate de que la han traído contra su voluntad, cuando se entere de que la están ajusticiando puede que tanto él como Shiryu maten a la diosa.

La orden estaba dada y la sangre correría en breve, a la mañana siguiente, el moreno ignorante de lo que había dicho durante la noche notó como su compañero estaba extrañamente frio con él. Dejándole como el que tenía un mal despertar siguió con sus obligaciones diarias.

Solo en la inmensidad de su templo y con una ira que no se podía medir, Virgo hizo reaparecer su manto y comenzó a observar nuevamente el exterior. Quería ver cómo estaban todos y cada uno de sus discípulos, una relación que había crecido mucho era la de Aioria con su mujer, esa que llevaba en su vientre la semilla del león sin que éste lo supiera. La había consentido por mera diversión y más para convertir al quinto santo en una nueva arma. Sin que se diera cuenta escudriñó su alma y comprobó que ya no le era leal, que era una vil traidora a su causa por el amor que le guardaba a su marido, es por eso que no fue informada de su próximo sacrificio y la noticia le pilló por sorpresa.

El Santo del Leo era su principal esperanza de que matara a la diosa por proteger a su esposa y advirtió a sus otros discípulos que estuvieran atentos, pues era muy probable que trataran de escapar o de avisarle. Joel y Zack, el hermano de ésta, fueron los que recibieron la orden de ejecutarla sin piedad cuando tuvieran la oportunidad.

Todo estaba dispuesto y el día llegó, contempló la sangre correr. Desde su trono levitando observaba paciente a que al final del día la diosa estuviera muerta. Al principio fue paciente, pero con el paso de las horas comenzó a inquietarse, Aioria era su mayor esperanza y cuando se percató de que lo confinaron en el inframundo su cólera estalló.

"Zack, mata a tu hermana de una manera atroz." Mentalmente se puso en contacto con el discípulo de Saga, el cual sin dudarlo y con la ayuda de Joel la ejecutaron lenta y dolorosamente. Pensó luego en la posibilidad de liberar a Aioria del inframundo, pero lo descartó pues si a continuación no cumplía como esperaba podrían enterarse de que hubiera alguien capaz de interferir en los dominios del Hades.

Siguió esperando acontecimientos cuando por fin descubrió que Dohko y Shiryu habían regresado y se dispuso a interceptarlos, fue entonces cuando se produjo esa escena que había visto en la vida del dragón. Todo había sido meticulosamente planificado por Shaka.

Nuevamente levitando en su trono y sin poder ver lo que pasaba dentro del templo principal tuvo un sentimiento de congoja, por un momento le vino a la mente lo que sería de él si perdía a su amor y su preocupación fue tan intensa que atrajo hacia su templo a la mujer pelirroja.

- ¿Qué os ocurre mi señor? Nunca os había sentido tan preocupado.

- Aioria en el inframundo… mi mayor arma de este día confinada sin poder hacer nada, sois unas completas inútiles. – su mirada estaba perdida hasta que finalmente se fijó en ella como un completo perturbado. – Ordenad a la diosa que lo libere.

- No podemos eso ahora mi señor, está en un estado de frenesí y no escucha lo que le podamos decir. – una explicación que se tuvo que creer aunque yo sabía que fueron ellas las que recomendaron a la joven que confinara al león.

– Si Dohko no alza su mano contra la diosa… que a ésta ni se le ocurra ponerle la mano encima, como lo mate firma su sentencia de muerte, me es indiferente lo que ocurra luego, le arrancaré la piel estando viva y a todo aquél que se interponga en su defensa. – aquellas palabras dejaron asombrada a la mujer que aun sabiendo lo que ocurriría después notaba que estaba absolutamente dispuesto a cumplir con sus palabras.

- Si, mi señor… Dohko no morirá, después de la masacre y cuando la diosa se tranquilice como mucho haremos que sea exiliado.

Aquella noche pasaron Libra y el Dragón en los calabozos del Santuario completamente separados. Toda la guardia que lo custodiaba era leal a Shaka así que fue a visitarlo sin temor a ser delatado. Se presentó a ver al cautivo quien estaba con el sello de contención clavado en el pecho, completamente abatido por la pérdida de su hija y por no saber qué porvenir le esperaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó enfadado al ver que había venido a verle. – Ya he perdido a mi hija, no sé donde esta mi hijo y yo estoy condenado. Sólo me falta que tú también te pusieras en peligro por una insensatez de venir a verme.

- Shiryu está en otra celda lejos de aquí. – le dijo para tranquilizar su alma. – ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto? – el rubio lloraba amargado abrazando al mayor. - ¿Cómo es que dejan que siga haciendo pura maldad sin que nadie se atreva a pararle los pies?

- Estoy viviendo una pesadilla….

- Puede que tú no hubieras defendido a tu hija, pero si se atreve a ponerte la mano encima, la diosa morirá, no se lo permitiré.

- No podemos alzar la mano contra aquella a la que hemos jurado proteger, solo aceptaremos sus designios hasta que en algún momento entre en razón y comprenda que lo que está haciendo es una auténtica locura….

Separándose, aquella noche comprobó como su amenaza surgió efecto y el santo de libra fue condenado a pasar el resto de sus días en China, en el lugar donde siempre quiso estar. La tranquilidad volvió al alma del conspirador y centró todos sus esfuerzos en sus nuevos objetivos quienes, de todos ellos, Ikki era el primero. Tenía que explotar de alguna manera el control que aquellas mujeres tenían sobre él. En segundo lugar estaban tanto despertar a Arles y conseguir que Camus volviera a ser el de antes, si se tomaron esas molestias para contener su reacción seguramente era por temor a una respuesta ofensiva.

Estaba completamente irritado con sus mensajeras pues estaban resultando muy ineficaces, aquello lo encolerizaba y comenzaba a sospechar que tal vez no jugaran a su favor. Aunque su confianza en ellas volvió cuando le comentaron de que se habían hecho con el control total del caballero del Fénix.

La noche en la que le fue revelada la manera de romper el hechizo comenzó a maquinar un nuevo movimiento, pero era constantemente distraído por estar frecuentemente escapándose del lugar para reunirse con Dohko secretamente en la cascada donde solía sentarse tranquilamente a meditar. Los Cinco Picos al ser uno de los lugares más seguros del planeta nunca se vieron afectados por ninguna clase de cataclismos que asolaban a la humanidad.

Durante las noches a solas sin que jamás Shiryu descubriera que estaba siendo visitado consumaban su amor aunque supiera que el mayor nunca borraría de sus recuerdos la figura de Shion.

**Nuestro traidor recibiendo una de cal y otra de arena, fueron pasando los meses en los que te estabas fortaleciendo en el inframundo. La aparente calma llegó a su fin cuando la preocupación por la temida cuenta atrás llegó nuevamente a la mente del enamorado traidor. **

Al cabo del tiempo no sabía como Hyoga había encontrado el acceso a los documentos escondidos en la casa de Sagitario, pero en más de una ocasión había casi coincidido con él mientras los leía; si no fuera por su habilidad de irse al inframundo lo hubiera descubierto. No había más lugares seguros donde trasladarlos y conociendo lo solitario que se había vuelto el santo del Cisne no le importó compartir la lectura de aquellos escritos.

Sabía perfectamente de la existencia de esa hoja faltante que era celosamente guardada en manos de la diosa, aunque no supiera lo que realmente decía, pues él creía que se trataba de los mandamientos fundamentales que se debían seguir para el buen funcionamiento del lugar y no lo que realmente estaba redactado, aquella que erradicaría de la faz de la tierra a todo Santo del Zodiaco, aquella idea que Seiya con sus constantes sacrificios le alejaba de la cabeza. Si lo hubiera descubierto se habría percatado de que estaba siendo traicionado por aquellas que colaboraban con él.

Harto de escuchar los progresos de sus mensajeras, de cómo estaban amargando la vida de Seiya y otros santos, se cansó de estar escapándose furtivamente. Quería que la chica muriera para tomar el control y finalmente traer de vuelta al exiliado.

- ¿Ikki está listo para cumplir con su destino?

- Ikki aceptará el don y cumplirá con su parte en esta historia, sus poderes se volverán incalculables y hará que volváis a sonreír.

- Eso espero… no sé si toleraré otro fracaso.

Esperando tranquilamente la noche del atentado contra la diosa, desde su templo pudo notar como el sicario había salido del inframundo con un poder digno de dioses. Su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad mientras centró su vista sobre la terraza del templo principal, aquella que sí tenía la capacidad de ver.

En un primer momento contempló como Camus fue herido de muerte sacrificándose por la diosa, eso le llenó el corazón de esperanza. Cuando Seiya fue el segundo en interponerse en los ataques gritó de rabia pues por segunda vez se había desperdiciado la oportunidad, pero fue entonces cuando contemplo en la diosa la mirada de locura en la que desató todo su poder y comenzó a destrozar al enviado a matarla.

Maldiciendo mil veces su mala fortuna y en vistas de que el plan estaba fracasando estrepitosamente, a la velocidad de la luz fue hacia el lugar con la intención de resucitar a Camus. Por el camino se puso en contacto mental con aquellas mujeres las cuales le comentaron que estaban reteniendo su alma en la dimensión paradójica para que no muriera del todo.

Al llegar y encontrarse con el terrible panorama abrazó a Camus y suplicó a la diosa que lo salvara, ante su negativa encendió su cosmos para hacerlo él mismo; no desperdiciaría al nuevo peón que había aparecido en la partida aquella noche.

Cuando Afrodita lo dejó en su casa, aparentemente cansado, apretó las sabanas con ira una vez que estuvo solo. Su cólera era desmedida y sin ningún miramiento destrozó todo lo que en su cuarto había. Estaba inmerso en un ataque de furia y se arrancaba la ropa provocándose terribles heridas él mismo en su pecho, brazos y muslos. Sus lesiones no sangraban sino que se con el negro elemento se regeneraban solas.

- Mi señor…. – haciendo acto de presencia aparecieron las mujeres que con una pulsión mental fueron proyectadas contra la pared y presionadas violentamente. – No la toméis con nosotras, sólo hemos hecho lo que nos habéis ordenado.

- No hacéis otra cosa más que fracasar y estoy cansado de vosotras…. – poniéndose en pie estaba seriamente pensando en destruirlas. – Atenea ha demostrado ser más peligrosa de lo que me imaginaba. Quiero que la pudráis, que se debilite.

- No solo haremos eso mi señor, Camus retornando de la dimensión paradójica ha vuelto a ser el que era y podremos corromperlo sin piedad, aun contáis con múltiples opciones.

- De momento mi mejor opción es Arles, desatar su poder y que mate a la diosa. – las liberó de su poder mental dejándolas caer al suelo. – Éste será el trato, uno de los dos podrá acompañarme en el nuevo futuro, o lo hará Arles o lo haréis vosotras.

- Mi señor… hay una cosa que tal vez no hubierais tenido en cuenta…. – mirándose entre ellas le expusieron sus dudas. – Cuando consigáis ese nuevo futuro ¿quién reparará las armaduras? Mu de Aries tiene un aprendiz totalmente leal al que le está trasmitiendo sus conocimientos.

- No me había percatado de eso…. – volviendo a calcular el tiempo del que disponía empezó a maquinar sus siguientes pasos. – Kiki tiene que morir… pero ¿cómo?

- Mientras vos no os manchéis las manos de sangre podríais ordenarle a alguno de vuestros discípulos que lo elimine y nosotras haremos que sea nombrado su sucesor, pero la diosa ahora está muy en alerta por el atentado; debemos ser prudentes y esperar un tiempo.

Suponiendo que tendría que esperar un poco más hasta conseguir su objetivo se puso en contacto con la parte oscura de Saga, preparado para otra conversación en la que le reveló la manera de hacerle volver. Tenía que hundir su alma en la angustia para que esta fuera destruida.

Lo único que podía pensar tras su charla era en Zack, el cual debía caer, pero no sin antes convertirse en el pilar más importante en la vida de su mentor. Le informó de su próximo sacrificio necesario y éste aceptó su destino como leal adorador de Shaka.

Por supuesto que entre sus constantes observaciones del lugar se percató casi al mismo momento de la continuación de la relación entre Cáncer y Piscis, pero para él ninguno de los dos era algo que supusiera algún peligro para la diosa. Les dejó seguir con su pecaminosa relación hasta que le hiciera falta prescindir de alguno. Admiraba como se amaban de verdad e interiormente pensaba que era una buena persona al dejar a aquellos infelices disfrutar un poco más del amor antes de tarde o temprano arrebatárselo todo.

Con todo dispuesto y con miles de ocupaciones que atender siguió escapándose cuando tenía tiempo hacia los Cinco Picos a encontrarse con Dohko. Allí los dos mantenían un romance oculto, escondidos detrás de la cascada del dragón. En todos sus encuentros siempre aparecía la conversación de que la diosa no estaba en su sano juicio y que la opción pasaba por ejecutarla, aunque el mayor con sólo escuchar esas palabras se derrumbaba.

- No podría hacerlo, nunca podría alzar mi mano contra la diosa. – le decía llorando.

- Está acabando con lo poco que queda de felicidad en el Santuario, está realmente desquiciada… en el caso de que no me quedara más remedio de ser yo su ejecutor ¿me podrías ayudar en algo?

- ¿Qué podría hacer por ti?

- Necesito que vuelvas al Santuario y me consigas la espada de Libra, con ella puede que logre obrar milagros.

- Me lo tendré que pensar pues estamos hablando de alta traición y no podría soportar perderte.

Sonriéndole ante tal comentario al menos supo que tal vez contaba con su colaboración e hicieron el amor nuevamente antes de despedirse hasta su próximo encuentro. Sólo aquellos momentos en los que desataba toda su pasión su alma lograba alcanzar algo de paz.

Después de la muerte de Kiki y el nombramiento de Joel como su sucesor y poco tiempo antes de la reunión entre los dorados, en una de las ocasiones que volvía de China no lo hizo como de costumbre. Normalmente utilizaba el inframundo para viajar muy rápido hacia el santuario. Transitando sobre la superficie terrestre comprobó cómo la situación en el resto del mundo estaba en estado realmente lamentable.

Los cataclismos: terremotos, tsunamis, huracanes, tornados… etc. estaban segando millones de vidas humanas y por un momento se preocupó que todo el Hades reventara como una olla a presión, la cuenta final que le habían advertido las Parcas no estaba muy distante y tenía que apresurarse o la muerte se llevaría todas sus ambiciones junto con el resto del planeta.

Tras bajar a la parte más profunda del Hades se cercioró del corte en la corriente de la vida, aquella que estaba provocando un colapso, la puerta que vi yo luego en el transitar hacia su templo. Se preguntaba si llegado el caso y para ganar más tiempo sería capaz con su poder de romper la cerradura de aquel portón, abrirla para liberar la presión y tras unos segundos pensándolo lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, más la puerta no se abrió, como le habían dicho las Parcas solo se abriría con la muerte de la diosa.

Tenía que apresurarse, el tiempo se le agotaba y aunque sus intimas amigas le dijeran que aun quedaba para ese punto, no quería llegar hasta tal extremo.

Por fin llegó la noche en la que fueron convocados por Saga en su templo, Shaka con su actitud indiferente a todos se había ganado el título de niño bueno entre la cúpula de la diosa, pero como no podía ver dentro de aquellos muros desde la distancia quería estar presente en aquella reunión para ver cómo estaban los ánimos entre sus compañeros y ver a qué conclusiones llegaban.

En aquella reunión pudo sentir la proximidad de la diosa y sin decir nada más que "Había tenido un mal pensamiento y necesitaba meditar" se marchó antes de que llegara, no quería que lo vieran entre los conspiradores. Esperó en el exterior a que tanto la diosa como Seiya entraran y luego se encontró con Joel, quien le contó que no estaba aprendiendo todo a la velocidad esperada y que necesitaba un poco de ayuda, conectándose mediante el pensamiento con las mensajeras les ordenó que apresuraran a Mu a revelarle todos los contenidos a su nuevo aprendiz.

Con todo listo para el sacrificio del discípulo de Saga y la más que probable reaparición de Arles llegaron hasta su templo las mensajeras portándole nuevas noticias.

- El tiempo se os acaba queridas amigas, Arles está a punto de volver y no veo que estéis preocupadas por que el ocupe el lugar que os correspondía a vosotras en el nuevo futuro.

- Aldebarán nos impide acercarnos a Camus mi señor, todos nuestros intentos por contaminar su alma han fracasado por el escudo que representa el segundo caballero. – no le habían dicho nada de la presencia del protector hasta ese momento. – Pero no desesperéis pues portamos nuevas noticias mi señor, Afrodita de alguna manera ha entrado en la dimensión paradójica y es susceptible a nuestro control… solo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo.

- Si hubiera querido utilizar a Afrodita ya lo hubiera hecho, pero representa tan poco en este Santuario que no merece la pena.

- No lo subestiméis, es mucho más poderoso de lo que os imagináis y si acepta el don se volverá tan peligroso como lo fue Ikki.

- Haced lo que os plazca. Yo comprobaré vuestros avances con todas mis esperanzas puestas en Arles.

- Aceptamos el reto…. – sin mirarle a la cara pronunciaron aquellas palabras mirando al suelo, en ningún momento le miraron a la cara.

**Su altivez fue su perdición, el hecho de pensar que contaba con el control de todo lo que le rodeaba fue lo que le llevó a su caída. Pero los acontecimientos se volvieron aun más vertiginosos posteriormente. **

Arles hizo acto de aparición aunque aún contaba con la inexplicablemente resistencia del autentico Saga. Ante la imposibilidad de ver lo que en el interior de la tercera casa acontecía únicamente pudo envolver el exterior del templo con su poder para que nadie se atreviera a enterar hasta que se hiciera totalmente con el control. No pudo ver como aquellas que aparentemente estaban a su favor eran las causantes de la perpetuidad de la parte buena del alma de Géminis.

Como el tiempo pasaba sin que nada diera resultado tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo de autocontrol y meditación para seguir siendo esa persona cuerda y serena que todos pensaban que era, aunque por dentro estaba realmente desesperado.

El día que recibió la invitación para la cena de los viernes nuevamente convocó a sus mujeres para que le aconsejaran qué hacer en aquellos momentos.

- Mis queridas niñas… parece ser que seguís contando con más tiempo, pero quiero saber una cosa… esa savia del infierno de la que os valéis para lograr vuestros fines… ¿podría hacerse con el control de una persona?

- Pues es posible mi señor, si diluida entre ella esta una clase de parásito demoniaco que convierte en un ser salvaje todo aquello que infecta, pero es muy difícil conseguirlo.

- Pues ya me estáis trayendo todos los que podáis, como mínimo necesito tres, he pensado en la posibilidad de un nuevo atentado del cual solo saldría yo con vida, parasitar a Seiya, Aioria y a Shura que estos en un ataque de locura la maten salvajemente….

- Vos ordenáis y nosotras obedecemos.

- Tenéis los cuatro días que faltan para el viernes, será mejor que no me defraudéis.

En esos días en los que tenía la ferviente esperanza de que su nuevo plan diera resultado se dedicó a visitar a Dohko, mientras tenía esperanzas de que la eliminasen sin su ayuda no le volvió a sacar el tema de que le diera la espada de Libra, realmente esa arma no le hacía falta. Sólo quería saber que podía contar con él para el futuro.

El mayor le solía esperar en el saliente de la base de la cascada, sentado tranquilamente meditando y controlando la respiración. Por lo general nunca lo sorprendía, dejaba que lo detectara cuando se aproximaba, pero en aquella ocasión que lo vio tan concentrado decidió ponerse a unos metros tras su espalda y meditar con él.

Proyectó su energía con la de Libra, el cual, sin percatarse, le dio acceso al interior de su alma viendo sus temores y sueños, el recuerdo de su hija perdida era lo que más le afligía en aquellos momentos, después la sombra de que todo aquel momento se viniera abajo por un nuevo arrebato de Atenea que decidiera poner fin a su vida o, aun peor, a la de su hijo Shiryu.

Por supuesto que apareció Shaka entre sus preocupaciones como su actual pareja, pero aun más en lo profundo había un anhelo, una nostalgia del pasado, un amor anterior que en aquella ocasión lo llenó en todos los aspectos de su vida, una época de felicidad que jamás volvería. Como no podía tratarse de otra persona, el nombre de Shion apareció de aquel recuerdo, aun lo seguía amando en la parte más profunda de su ser.

En un ir y venir del viento el moreno perdió la concentración y se dio la vuelta por ver si tenía alguien a sus espaldas, pero no vio nada pues el rubio se había marchado antes de ser descubierto. Volvía al Santuario hundido por no ser lo suficiente en la vida de su pareja como para no ser ese segundo plato, ese premio de consolación por no poder estar con la verdadera persona que amaba.

Al recordar cómo había desintegrado el alma del antiguo patriarca un poco de paz le vino a la mente y deseó con todas sus ganas poder eliminar a placer, tenía que encontrar la manera de que alguien se manchara las manos de sangre en el Santuario para poder ejecutarlo cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Pensó en Joel y en la posibilidad de conseguir que Mu lo matara para que éste se manchara las manos de sangre y poder arrancarle la cabeza antes de que la diosa muriera, tenía que encontrar una manera de liberar toda aquella rabia que estaba siendo contenida en su interior.

El viernes de la cena en la que Aioria fue envenenado, Shaka lo tenía todo planificado a la perfección: sus mensajeras "milagrosamente" le habían conseguido los únicos dos parásitos de ese tipo que quedaban en el inframundo, como mejores objetivos fueron asignados a Aioria y Seiya, Shura no representaba nada que él pudiera utilizar debido a que le consideraba más débil que los otros dos.

Los sirvientes que estaban dentro de palacio personal eran todos leales, desde que sirvieran los platos se marcharían al inframundo a esperar en el infierno del Cielo a que su señor los volviera a convocar.

Como no fue de otra manera de la que ya había visto, la chica les interrumpió a todos justo antes de empezar a comer, solo Aioria probó el plato. Cuando abrió la boca mientras meditaba rezando para que todo saliera bien apretó sus manos bajo la mesa por la intromisión de la maldita puerca que estaba haciendo fracasar el plan.

Mil comentaros bastantes brutales pensó sobre ella mientras sentía la muerte de la conciencia del León, en verdad ni le había prestado atención a las auténticas palabras de la chica, solo deseaba que acabaran con su vida. Cuando todo se desbocó y la bestia surgió para lograr que la abatiera se puso justo delante con la intensión de que se tranquilizara y no enardeciera el cosmos para defenderse. Suponía que jamás se imaginaria que le iba a poner en bandeja al enemigo que hundiera sus garras en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Por desgracia y para su frustración la interrupción de Shura hizo maldecir nuevamente a todo aquello que se le cruzaba por la mente y al ver como la diosa detrás del santo que la protegía comenzaba a encolerizarse, para que no pensaran que era un vil traidor que no había hecho nada por defenderla convocó su cosmos y puso fin al intento de asesinato.

Desbaratado su plan siguió el papel necesario para que no le condenaran por traidor. No podía creerse que nuevamente sus planes no estuvieran resultando como esperaban y realmente furioso se marchó a su templo a tratar de calmarse.

Una vez dentro su ira no se pudo contener y comenzó a romperlo todo, el trono, las columnas, las estatuas interiores, todo lo que no se detectara desde fuera era destruido hasta el punto en que la casa comenzó a perder estructura, de seguir así se vendría abajo.

- Tranquilizaros mi señor, llamareis muchísimo la atención de seguir así.

- Se acaba el tiempo y no veo ningún resultado… todo está saliendo mal y ya creo que casi no me importa fallecer con el resto, esa puerca va a morir y yo voy a ser su ejecutor. – aquellas palabras dejaron en las mujeres una expresión de autentico pánico.

- Atenea está podrida por dentro y por fuera mi señor, Afrodita está a punto de aceptar el don y estamos consiguiendo que confinen al santo de Tauro en su templo para lograr lanzar un devastador ataque contra Camus que le haga pensar que lo mejor es matar a la deidad.

- Aun así no sé si será suficiente, vuestros planes siempre parecen buenos aunque luego fracasen junto con los míos.

- Provocad una guerra mi señor, haced que el ejercito Marino ataque el Santuario, Afrodita y Camus se unirán a la lucha para entonces y seguramente Arles también esté listo para la batalla definitiva. – aquellas palabras llenaron de ilusión la cara de su señor.

- Por una vez me habéis aconsejado bien mis misteriosas mensajeras, creo que esta vez la respuesta que vamos a provocar será de tales proporciones que nuestro sueño de un nuevo futuro se verá por fin cumplido.

- ¿Y Dohko entrará en él? – preguntaron curiosas.

- Todo depende de él, de lo fiel que me pueda resultar.

- Tanto él como Shiryu son traidores a la causa y están fuera del recinto sagrado, son víctimas fáciles que podríais segar a placer.

- Puede que me camufle para matar a Shiryu y forzar a su maestro a venir en busca de venganza al Santuario, una vez aquí le interceptaré y lo retendré hasta que comience la batalla entre ejércitos.

Una vez calmado, con su energía reconstruyó todo lo destrozado hasta que no quedó rastro de aquel ataque de ira. Después se enteró que Afrodita había caído en el embrujo de las mensajeras a la vez que lograron acceder a la mente del undécimo santo. Fue él mismo quien recibió al Santo de Piscis completamente loco y lo convidó a unirse a la rebelión que estaba por venir. El conflicto final estaba tan cerca de producirse que su corazón palpitaba fervientemente.

**Pensaba que todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado y que a las puertas de la consumición del mundo podría acceder al poder para liberar del sufrimiento a todos aquellos mártires que se pudrían en el inframundo. Había llegado el momento de ver todos los desatinados sucesos que se produjeron entre el final de los días y la etapa actual. **

La noche en la que murió Joel a manos de Aldebarán resultó que no tenía acceso a la cabeza del primer caballero sino del segundo, cosa que le agradó pues por su culpa no habían podido acceder a la mente de Camus. Sin embargo, antes se aseguraría de hacerle sufrir por su entrometida protección de aquel que consideraba una poderosa arma.

Ahora sí que necesitaba la espada para cortar una cabeza y desesperadamente se la pidió a su compañero que aceptó ir a buscarla por él. Fue ese el momento, durante mi trayecto por la casa de Libra, en la que lo vi llegar a hurtadillas a recoger su espada.

La noche antes a que desataran mis cadenas fue la que visitó a su compañero por última vez, estaba preparado para una vez le entregara la espada camuflarse y ejecutar a su hijo como un sicario del santuario.

En la cascada Dohko sujetaba la espada de oro y esperaba sentado pacientemente a que vinieran a buscarla.

- La has conseguido. – expresó con júbilo el rubio al ver que había hecho lo que le había pedido y acarició el arma sin que el otro la soltara de sus manos.

- Sí, como me pediste la he ido a buscar… pero no puedo dártela, amado mío.

- ¿Cómo? – confuso le preguntaba el por qué de esa negación.

- No puedo ni alzar mi mano contra la diosa ni puedo consentir que nadie lo haga… no puedo, lo siento…. – lloraba arrodillándose, abrazando la espada a sus pies. – Siento que en lo más profundo del alma de la joven aun nos ama más de lo que nos podamos imaginar.

- Pero que estás diciendo, te ha arrebatado a tu hija, nos ha separado, te ha exiliado, ha amargado la vida a todos los que vivimos bajo su "gracia" ¿y aun así crees que nos ama?

- Durante mi visita furtiva en el Santuario he sentido la presencia de algo maligno, todos mis años de experiencia me han dado ese don y aunque muy tarde tengo la fuerte intuición de que la diosa está siendo manipulada, aunque pensemos que no queden enemigos creo fervientemente que alguien hostil está jugando en nuestra contra.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Voy a volver y enfrentarme a mi destino, hablaré con todo aquel que se cruce en mi camino, le convenceré de que juntos podemos hacerle entrar en razón, podemos reconducir la situación y encontrar al culpable de todo y hacérselo pagar. – su tono de voz era realmente decidido. – Además, si me ven contigo seguro que mi tesis se verá reforzada de manera irrefutable. En lugar de tajar lo que parece el problema encontraremos la autentica solución y podremos ser felices otra vez.

Shaka no dijo nada, únicamente soltó una ligera sonrisa de alegría ante tal optimismo y a continuación un gran abrazo fraternal. No podía permitirle que hiciera eso, a pesar de amarlo de verdad no dejaría que nada se interpusiera en su plan así que lentamente se acercó a su oído y le susurró un triste "Lo siento." Su negra vestimenta apareció apresando al mayor y privándole del aire, el agredido solo pudo soltar un alarido que fue el que alertó a Shiryu.

Con una poderosa onda psíquica lo aprisionó, dejando ver su tenebrosa figura y recogiendo la espada para guardarla. Sólo tuvo que esperar a que su hijo adoptivo estuviera cerca para rebanarle la garganta con la daga que estaba destinada para él además de dejar el sello de la diosa para que volviera buscando venganza.

Por primera vez vi lo que paso desde ese otro lado, Dohko lloraba ante semejante acción demencial y a su vez su amor lo hacía secretamente desde el interior de su manto. Haber matado a aquél con el que esperaba tener un glorioso futuro lo destrozó.

Cuando Shiryu por fin los descubrió solo tuvo que entrar en el inframundo para alejarse de ahí a por la segunda parte del plan, aunque no pudo hacerlo esa misma noche pues el dolor por la pérdida era realmente desgarrador.

Lloraba y gritaba sin consuelo en las bastas tierras del Hades, ahora sin regente. Pensó en la posibilidad de quitarse la vida ante tanto sufrimiento, pero volvió al raciocinio pues tenía una guerra que provocar. A pesar de estar hundido moralmente sus planes por gobernar un mundo más justo eran inamovibles.

Allí, en la "Cámara del Destino" estuvo el día previo a mi renacer. Pudo cerciorarse de que el infierno estaba al borde del estallido que provocaría una reacción en cadena que acabaría con todo lo conocido y que era más que posible que no quedaran dos días para el final de la cuenta atrás.

Debía hacer algo y lo tenía que hacer ahora, aprovechando la noche en la que me enfrente a los santos de bronce, fue hacia la mansión de Julián Solo y lo decapitó sin piedad, al no estar en suelo sagrado no tenía por qué temer por cometer un asesinato de esa clase.

Dejando la espada en el suelo se llevó su cabeza para colocarla en la entrada del Santuario a esperas de que llegara la respuesta ofensiva. Una vez más avanzando por el pasillo principal de su casa, alrededor del trono esperaban aquellas mujeres que le vieron levitando y concentrando su energía, poniéndose en posición de meditación sobre la flor de loto dispuesto a entrar en contacto con sus discípulos.

- Hijos míos, esta noche nos visitará un glorioso ejercito con dos caballeros realmente poderosos que vendrán a matar a la maldita puerca que tenemos como regente. No quiero que participéis en la batalla, desde que se produzca la irrupción seréis trasportados al cielo, la parte más bella del infierno y esperareis ahí hasta que todo salga como está previsto.

Su conversación me hizo percatarme de la gente que vi durante mi trayecto hacia el templo de Virgo, todas aquellas personas vestidas de blanco eran los que habían sido llamados a sustituir a los santos, estaban todas esperando ser devueltas al mundo real.

Con Arles aun tratando de tomar el control absoluto del cuerpo de Saga y a esperas de que llegara el ejercito. Virgo salió hacia el templo de Acuario por ver como estaba su guardián, y qué habían hecho las brujas con él.

Al llegar al portal de su casa y mirar hacia tras admiró por última vez la magnitud de sus próximos dominios, una vez obtuviera el poder pensaba en reconstruir todas aquellas tierras y hacerlas el lugar más hermoso del mundo.

Entrando en la undécima casa, vio que todo era oscuro y frío, camuflado con su manto de oscuridad llegó hasta el señor de la casa que estaba arrodillado y como un zombi en mitad de la zona central del templo. Vestido con unos trapos andrajosos y con los ojos en blanco solo temblaba y repetía frases sin sentido, no sabía que le habían hecho pero así seguro que no le valdría para nada.

- Con el poco tiempo que contamos, mi señor, hemos tenido que aplicarnos a fondo para hacernos con el control. – de la nada apareció la mujer rubia. – Pero no desesperéis, estará listo para esta noche.

- Eso espero, que una de vosotras traiga la espada de vuelta al Santuario, la quiero en su sitio para evitar sospechas cuando todo empiece. – acercando la mano a la cara del absorto éste no reaccionó, su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente no. – Atenea tiene que morir y espero que sea esta noche, por vuestro bien espero que así sea pues de lo contrario estaréis despedidas… y ya sabéis que significa eso.

- Vuestros deseos se cumplirán.

Cuando la invasión se produjo y vio como las zonas de los aprendices, las de bronce y plata ardían en llamas supuso que ya no había vuelta atrás, por su cabeza se le pasó la opción de decapitar a Aldebarán por ser un incordio para sus planes, pero si le dejaba morir a manos de Kannon y Sorrento pudiera que Arles ganara tiempo pues tenía de horas antes de que su hermano llegara hasta su casa para unirse a su causa o morir.

Lo que jamás se imaginó era que las Parcas hubieran mandado a un segundo verdugo a eliminar a la diosa y aunque no supiera quién era lo iba a utilizar para sus propósitos, las tejedoras del destino habrían elegido a un ser que le vendría mejor que todo el ejercito de Poseidón.

Para su desgracia, el movimiento que la diosa dispuso para la batalla de las Doce Casas no se lo esperaba. Tuvo la suerte de que estaba fuera de su templo cuando los universos fueron separados y no quedó atrapado en el suyo; podría moverse libremente sin que la diosa se diera cuenta que no custodiaba el templo de la sexta casa.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es esto? – en mitad de aquellas escaleras universales preguntó a las mensajeras lleno de rabia. – Esto no es lo que se suponía que debía ocurrir.

- La diosa está nuevamente en frenesí y como un animal herido sus acciones escapan a nuestro control, ha caído en la locura más absoluta lo que vendrá bien para el ejecutor de las Parcas.

- ¿Cómo sabéis que esas brujas han mandado a un nuevo guerrero?

- Nosotras…. – por un momento se quedaron en blanco sin saber que decir. – Sentimos la presencia del manto negro, mi señor, esa oscura vestimenta que nosotros no hemos otorgado y que seguramente habrá sido enviado para cumplir con el objetivo que vos no realizáis.

- Sea como fuere lo usaré para mis propósitos, aunque no es gran cosa, esas viejas podrían haberse esperado mejor en encontrar un guerrero más digno, lo he paralizado por completo sin mucho esfuerzo. – miraba hacia el portal de entrada presintiendo que pronto pasaría por allí. –Veamos de qué es capaz, de momento le pondré su ascenso a contrarreloj.

Gracias a la ayuda de las tres mujeres podía entrar y salir de aquel sub-universo de transito a placer, fue entonces cuando me amenazó con acabar conmigo si no acababa con todos antes de las doce horas. También gracias a ellas que pudo ponerse en contacto con aquellas que le habían dado el poder de un dios para preguntarles de quién se trataba.

Al introducirme en el pórtico de aire supuso que era posible que eliminara a Arles y al cerciorarse de que la ascensión era totalmente aleatoria ordenó que sellaran el acceso a los universos de aire por si moría durante el camino la parte oscura del caballero de géminis fuera lo que acabara con la vida de la diosa.

Tras derrotar al Santo de Leo comprobó que no era tan débil como él pensaba y aprovechó la oportunidad para dirigirle hacia donde él quería, una réplica del universo de Virgo para que una vez traspasado creyera que él había muerto y siguiera su ascensión sin preocuparse más por él.

Esa fue la razón por la que me hizo atravesar su universo, para que pensara que había muerto. No pensaba volver a presentarse ante mí hasta que acabara con la diosa. Mientras me encontraba en mitad del universo de Cáncer, vio la oportunidad de desatar toda su rabia sobre Aldebarán y así quitarme del medio al único en el lugar que tenía total liberad para eliminar.

Fue una sorpresa para él encontrarme también en aquel lugar, aunque no conociera del todo el funcionamiento de los portales de entrada y salida. Durante nuestro combate se percató que yo para entonces era muchísimo más fuerte que antes y eso podría representar una severa amenaza, si mis poderes creían de esa manera podría llegar a ser más poderoso que él.

Como pude comprobar después lo deje encerrado en aquel universo, el cual contempló deshacerse en la nada, quedándose en la más absoluta oscuridad. Trataba por todos los medios de crear una brecha para escapar pero no lo lograba, no podía creerse que con los poderes de un dios no fuera capaz de salir de aquel lugar y por su parte sus mensajeras no hacían acto de presencia para liberarlo.

Desesperado expandió su cosmos hacia todos lados hasta que escuchó una voz familiar un: "Por aquí." Por fin las tres mujeres habían hecho algo de provecho y lo sacaron de aquel limbo atemporal a través de una brecha espacial.

- Malditas putas rastreras. Se suponía que Atenea no contaba con tanto poder como para aprisionarme de esa manera, ¿cuánto tiempo he pasado ahí dentro? Y ¿dónde se encuentra el enviado ahora?

- Atenea ha dispuesto los universos de una manera bastante retorcida mi señor, está completamente loca y sus actos ya escapan a nuestro control. Tenemos que matarla cuanto antes. El sicario de las Parcas acaba de entrar en el universo de Escorpio, su poder es tal que ha roto la barrera que contenía los portales de aire y ha eliminado a Arles justo cuando ha tomado el control del cuerpo de Saga.

- Mi flamante campeón eliminado… maldita sea mi mala fortuna.

- Y eso no es todo mi señor, el enviado ha venido acompañado de un parásito cuya función, aparte de eliminar a la deidad llegado el momento, también tiene como objetivo ejecutaros a vos antes de autodestruirse.

- ¿Está ahora en su universo? – ante esa pregunta las tres le respondieron afirmativamente. – No queda nada de tiempo, ¿perdería el manto si envío a todas mis tropas a ejecutar a la diosa?

- Vuestra mano no ha de ser la que derrame la sangre de la diosa, ese es el único impedimento, cualquier otro que lancéis a por su cabeza es libre de traérosla.

Saliendo de aquellas escaleras universales y bien de amanecida justo delante del templo principal sacó a todos los guerreros que disponía, todos ellos vestidos con las negras túnicas y esperando las órdenes de su señor. Miró hacia las casas del Zodiaco, todas ellas estaban dentro de cúpulas opacas que se suponía eran sus universos particulares.

Bajo el nuevo día que amenazaba con lluvia por la cantidad de espesas nubes que cubrían el cielo les habló a todos.

- Aquel que traiga la cabeza de la diosa compartirá el titulo de semidiós en mi nuevo futuro. – les dijo en la terraza anexa al templo, esperando a que aquellas jóvenes promesas vestidas con el traje que les multiplicaba los poderes, pudieran matar a la diosa universal.

Tras unos minutos en los que se escuchó toda clase de choque de cosmos de repente se produjo una explosión y a continuación la ráfaga de energía destructiva que se extendió por todos lados, aquella que desintegraba la vida y que llegó inclusive hasta el universo donde yo disputaba la lucha contra Seiya.

Las tres mujeres se refugiaron en su dimensión particular mientras que Shaka se protegió con su energía, más incluso así salió despedido y fue proyectado del Santuario. Las espesas nubes que cubrían el lugar se vieron apartadas de igual manera, dejando el cielo completamente despejado.

Poniéndose en pie admirando la destrucción de materia se percato que del interior de su manto algo estaba fracturado, la Pluma del Destino estaba completamente destrozada, durante los últimos días siempre la llevaba encima por seguridad y ahora estaba íntegramente inutilizada. No podía creerse que aquella jovencita cuyas aliadas se habían encargado de "debilitarla" contaba aun con tanta fuerza

- Mi señor, ¿estáis bien? – preguntaban dos de las mujeres que acudieron a socorrerle, la tercera era más que probable que estuviera condenando el alma de Aiolos en aquellos instantes.

- Malditas traidoras, se suponía que la habíais debilitado hasta estar cerca de la muerte.

- Y cerca de la muerte está, mi señor. Es solo un animal moribundo que lucha por su vida, después de esta consumición de energía no creemos que pueda resistir otro asalto. Debemos matarla ahora pues el tiempo se agota, pero para eso sólo nos queda liberar al enviado del parásito, es lo único que no le hace unirse a vuestra causa, odia a la diosa tanto como vos.

- Las Parcas me han dicho que no puede moverse de día, ¿tendrá algo que ver?

- Lleva un parásito nocturno en su interior mi señor, la luz del día nos permitirá sacárselo pero debemos ser rápidas pues está dentro del universo de sagitario. Si accede al de Acuario le perderemos para siempre pues saldrá siendo un ser demoniaco completo cuya misión es la de eliminaros primero a vos y luego a la diosa.

Finalizando mi visión contemplé desde el otro lado cómo con ayuda de aquellas tres lograron quitarme ese repugnante bicho que cohabitaba conmigo, aunque como de costumbre y muy tarde se dio cuenta Virgo que había sido siempre objeto de traición como bien le habían advertido las Parcas.

El resentimiento le había llevado a cometer tales actos, ese pobre desgraciado pudiendo haber pasado pagina y disfrutar de la vida junto a Dohko dejó que sus ansias de venganza acabaran finalmente con su vida y todo aquello que llegó a amar.

Shaka, me das lastima, provocando tanto dolor no pudiste mantenerte al margen y sufriste tanto o más que el resto. Ahora sólo me queda salir del conducto de luz que representa tu vida y descubrir qué es lo que me espera en el último universo disponible.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

Sólo un sendero, un único camino que llevaba a descubrir más sobre mi pasado que en cualquiera de las vidas que había tomado anteriormente. Un encuentro me esperaba tras aquel portal que aun estaba a unos veinte escalones de distancia en la última escalinata de todo aquel universo de tránsito.

El portal del aire adquiriendo luminosidad a cada segundo brillaba con extraña fuerza, adquiriendo una energía gélida que comenzaba, cual ventisca, a expulsar aire helado hacia el exterior a la vez que el vórtice que había dentro del umbral giraba a gran velocidad.

No tengo nada que temer de Camus, no me representa una amenaza física, pero después de ver lo que presencié en la vida de Shaka, como lo habían dejado aquellas malditas zorras, me podía esperar cualquier cosa.

**Amenaza física no será, amado nuestro, vemos que tu combate esta vez será mental, cosa que todo el cosmos acumulado que has adquirido no te podrá valer de nada. Nuestras enemigas son muy calculadoras y han previsto una de sus últimas piezas del juego para que te ofrezca una gran resistencia. **

Shaka, yo pensaba que lo tenías todo meticulosamente organizado y planeado, que tú eras el atril que sujetaba todo este funesto panorama y al final has estado tan envuelto en la ignorancia como el resto. Moviste muchas fichas, pero muchos de los males que se produjeron en el Santuario no fueron ni obra ni orden tuya. Tus aliadas, aparentando seguir de tu parte, se encargaron concienzudamente de amargar todo aquello que habitaba en el lugar para regocijarte cuando te lo contaban.

Ellas ya sabían que estaba yo en el Santuario antes de que mi némesis se percatara, eso se debió a mi encuentro en la casa de libra con una de ellas, ¿pero cómo era esto posible si ese encontronazo se produjo a posteriori? ¿Cómo aprovecharon esa información que su señor no conocía?

La ventisca era demoledora, los vientos de aquel pórtico salían cargados de fragmentos de hielo que cortaban cual cuchilla, mas nada pudo hacer para que al final llegara a cruzar esa pared de energía y marchase directo hacia uno de los encuentros que más temía desde que volví al mundo de los vivos.

No podría negar que guardo temor en mi alma por como pueda estar el estado de mi próximo rival. La onda destructiva que la diosa lanzó le habrá afectado, por suerte ya quedaba poco para el final del viaje que me llevaría a sus dominios.

Cuando puse un pie en el universo de Acuario, los mismos vientos huracanados y fríos soplaban en las escaleras universales que estaban en aquel lugar. Había aparecido justo a los pies del reloj del Santuario que aunque completamente congelado aún mantenía la llama de Piscis encendida.

Sobre un cielo que parecía un triste atardecer tormentoso, propio del clima Siberiano, detrás de mi solo había una infinita tierra estéril pero al otro lado del reloj había un bosque de manzanos hecho en hielo macizo. Una grandiosa arboleda de manzanos del mismo elemento se extendía a la distancia.

Caminando entre los árboles noté que sus frutos estaban perfectamente esculpidos, el hielo era puro y trasparente, a pesar de ser todo tan frio, el lugar tenía una belleza inimaginable. Todos los manzanos eran iguales menos uno, uno sobresalía al resto, aquel que parecía tener muchísimos años por sus grandes dimensiones y extrañamente me traía sentimientos que desconocía.

Era tan grande que sobre algunas sus ramas se podía sentar una persona perfectamente, y en una de sus extremidades había algo rojo que desentonaba al resto. Una manzana de verdad, con su distinguido y vistoso color bien presente. Mirándola sabía que representaba algo pero no lograba recordar el que.

Con el golpe del viento aquella fruta se desprendió de su sujeción y cayó al suelo. Vi su trayectoria a una velocidad tan lenta que pensaba que el tiempo se había ralentizado y cuando finalmente tocó el suelo ésta se rompió en mil pedazos cual cristal.

De su destrucción todo el lugar adquirió color, el hielo se rompió y los arboles tomaron vida, lo que antes era una espesura helada, triste y fría ahora estaba adquiriendo el verdor, la luminosidad y la vida de un autentico manzanal.

Al igual que el viento se calmaba, la vida se expandía hacia los lados al igual que el cielo se despejaba, dejándome con un hermoso día soleado. Qué lugar tan lleno de color y de paz.

Cuando pensaba que la cosa no podía estar mejor lo vi. Era él, Camus, ataviado con las túnicas oficiales del Santuario, corriendo entre los árboles riéndose como quien estaba en mitad de un juego. Su pelo se movía con el viento de una manera sensual y su tono de piel tan bonito me dejó hipnotizado.

- ¿Qué estas esperando? – me dijo ocultándose detrás de un árbol. – ¿No te sientes capaz de atraparme?

Me desafió como si supiera quién era, más cuando pude darme cuenta de mi propio cuerpo no daba crédito a lo que veía, era yo, como antes fui. Mi cuerpo había adquirido su antigua gloria y no había rastro de mi negra vestimenta. Al igual que mi compañero estaba vestido con las túnicas blancas que eran las que llevábamos en los tiempos de paz.

- Veo que no tienes ganas de atraparme, pues te echo una carrera hasta mi casa. – salió corriendo hacia el interior del bosque.

- No te dejaré escapar. – no daba explicación a lo que ocurría, pero podía hablar perfectamente. – Te seguiré allá donde vallas.

Corriendo tras sus pasos él no hacía otra cosa más que reírse mientras evitaba que lo adelantara. Su manera de reír y expresar tal felicidad me estaba contagiando y acabé haciendo lo mismo, riéndome a la vez y jugueteando con él, que casi lo atrapaba.

Saltando e interponiéndose entre los arboles lograba una y otra vez zafarse de mí, cosa que al parecer me encantaba, que me mantuviera siempre en persecución me volvía loco. Pero al final lo logré atrapar y ambos acabamos rodando por el suelo.

No sabría explicarlo, pero después de dar un montón de vueltas ya no estábamos en el campo de los manzanos sino en una amplia llanura de hierba verde, rodando colina abajo hasta acabar al lado de un riachuelo de aguas cristalinas en el que acabamos metidos.

Aquel caudal era más profundo de lo que aparentaba pues lograba sumergirme medio cuerpo, mirando a mí alrededor todo era amplio, tranquilo y verde. Sobre la colina donde habíamos rodado quedaba un manzano, aquel enorme que seguía portando vistosas frutas.

Camus empapado comenzó a lanzarme agua mientras se seguía riendo, respondiendo a tal juego también hice lo mismo, parecíamos dos felices idiotas jugando con el agua, luego se acercó a mí y, abrazándome con cariño, me dio un profundo beso el cual al principio no supe cómo responder pero al cabo de unos segundos lo abracé respondiendo con toda la intensidad de mi alma.

- Te he echado mucho de menos. – me decía entre acalorados besos a la vez que trataba de quitarme la parte de arriba de la túnica blanca. - ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

- No sabría decírtelo con certeza, pero empiezo a pensar que sólo he estado sufriendo una pesadilla de la que acabo de despertar. – sin pensarlo un segundo le arranqué también la parte de arriba de la camisa dejando nuestros torsos al descubierto.

- Júrame que no me volverás a dejar tanto tiempo solo. – calmando la cosa se quedó abrazado a mi sintiendo el palpitar de su pecho junto al mío.

- Te lo prometo…. – sólo pude responderle eso, me sentía tan a gusto recibiendo tales agasajos que no quería que aquello terminara nunca.

Sujetándome la mano salimos del riachuelo y colina arriba nos pusimos bajo la sombra del único árbol que había en aquel vasto territorio. Camus, apoyado sobre el tronco, recostó mi espalda sobre su pecho mientras no dejaba de acariciarme.

Que sensación de tranquilidad más agradable, no sabía si lo que estaba viviendo era un placentero sueño o lo que había vivido hasta ahora era una terrible pesadilla. Lo cierto es que si lo de ahora era un sueño no quería despertarme jamás.

- ¿Quieres una manzana? – me dijo poniéndose en pie a la vez que me daba un cariñoso beso.

- Por supuesto, me apetece muchísimo.

Sonriéndole, lo único que pude hacer fue mirar cómo se alzaba a una de las ramas, permitiéndole llegar hasta la fruta. La sujetó y tirando de ella la arrancó provocando que otra fruta, que estaba más en la parte alta, se desprendiera sola y le atinara sobre la cabeza. Aquel suceso despertó algo en mí. Ese momento lo había vivido antes.

Por supuesto sin haberse hecho mucho daño, mi compañero comenzó a reírse a lo cual yo también me dejé llevar por ese momento cómico en el que se había llevado un buen coscorrón.

- Todo empezó así… ¿lo recuerdas?

- Casi lo recuerdo… sé que vi como una manzana te caía en la cabeza y yo me reía por ello.

- Eres malo. – cogiendo la que se le había desprendido junto con la que había arrancado me lanzó una de ellas y se sentó a mi lado. – Nunca quedó claro ese asunto, me da a mí que tú provocaste ese lamentable accidente en la que la única dañada fue esa desgraciada fruta que me impactó sobre la cabeza.

- No podría afirmártelo con certeza… pero puede que sí tuviera algo que ver. – no lo recordaba del todo, pero todo me hacía indicar que yo había provocado la caída en aquella ocasión.

La fruta tenía un sabor magnifico, no había disfrutado de nada con tano sabor desde que tengo memoria. Uno frente al otro disfrutábamos cada uno de su manjar a la vez que de vez en cuando nos dábamos un profundo beso con sabor a manzana.

Por lo dioses, que sensaciones tan maravillosas me producían aquellos momentos. Levantándose me dio la mano para ayudar a ponerme en pie, cuando lo hice al otro lado del manzano, donde antes solo había una llanura verde se alzaba la casa de Acuario, majestuosa e impecablemente limpia y cuidada.

- ¿Vamos a casa, amor mío? – me ofrecía su mano para que lo acompañara.

- Te seguiría hasta el mismo infierno, si me lo pidieras.

Dándonos la mano me llevó hasta la terraza que al exterior del templo había. En ella había una magnifica mesa perfectamente presentada, cual bufet de lujo, repleta de manjares vistosos que aparentaban estar riquísimos. También había toda clase de bebidas para que disfrutáramos sin parar.

Comiendo, bebiendo y riendo estuvimos así hasta que mi estómago quedó totalmente saciado. Al otro lado de la terraza había un diván en el que dos personas se podían acurrucar perfectamente. Hasta allí me llevó Camus tumbándome y sin pasar un segundo se recostó a mi lado quedando frente a frente.

Me acariciaba la cara y sus ojos brillaban de una manera nunca vista, su mirada era hipnótica, me podría pasar ahí el resto de mi vida, pues no quería hacer nada más que estar a su lado.

Arrancándome el pantalón me dejó completamente desnudo, no opuse ninguna resistencia a tal acto de desnudez, me encantaba volver a ver mi cuerpo de esa manera. Por su parte se despojó de las prendas que le quedaban encima, en cueros, nos volvimos a abrazar mientras me besaba de una manera intensa y desatada.

No podía aguantarlo más, estaba en un estado de excitación de grandes dimensiones, coloque a mi pareja boca bajo en aquel diván y poniéndome encima le mordía el cuello a la vez que mis manos y las suyas se aferraban con fuerza.

Poniéndome la cosa bastante fácil puso sus nalgas en posición para recibirme, se notaba que estaba dispuesto a darme todo el placer sexual que quisiera y no lo iba a desaprovechar. Mojándome con mi saliva mi pene erecto lo coloque en su posición para introducírselo.

Que sensación tan maravillosa, estaba otra vez conectado al ser que amaba, sujetando sus costados con fuerza comencé a embestirle de una manera suave al principio aunque con el paso de los segundos y con el estado de excitación en el que estábamos los dos, empecé a intensificar mis movimientos.

Queriendo retrasar el momento de eyacular tuve que parar un segundo pues estaba casi listo para liberar mi semen en su interior. Gimiendo, me mantuve quieto penetrándolo aun, pero no me dejó tranquilizarme pues comenzó a moverse mi compañero, su cuerpo hacia el movimiento que yo quería evitar y le rogaba que parara, más aun así no me hizo caso y continuó su sensual vaivén consiguiendo consigo que gimiera de una manera salvaje a la vez que liberaba todo en su interior.

Sudado y exhausto me tumbé a su lado, hacía tanto tiempo que no hacía el amor que no duré nada, pero en unos minutos estuve listo para volver a hacerlo solo que esta vez el penetrado fui yo. Camus besándome intensamente se ponía sobre mí consiguiendo que abriera mis piernas mientras se iba acoplando en posición. Pasaba su lengua por mi pectoral y mordía mis pezones de una manera violenta, cosa que a mí me excitaba mucho, estaba consiguiendo que me entregara completamente.

Besándome llevo su mano hasta su boca y se mojó bien los dedos para luego llevárselo a su formidable miembro mojándolo a conciencia. Mientras trataba de metérmelo me besaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

- Te quiero. – me decía repetidamente mientras se metía en mi interior. – Quiero que te quedes conmigo siempre.

- Aquí me quedaré amor mío, nada me hará alejarme de ti. – sujetando sus nalgas mientras me penetraba forcé a que lo hiciera de una manera más salvaje, lo quería dentro y lo ansiaba así que hice que me embistiera de una manera bestial.

- Cómo te gusta que te den caña, ¿eh?

Estaba excitadísimo nuevamente y lo que quería era tenerlo dentro de mí todo el tiempo que quisiera. Sin parar hicimos el amor otra vez hasta eyacular nuevamente los dos y quedar abrazados el uno con el otro.

No podía explicarlo, pero tenía mucho sueño y estaba totalmente cansado. Acurrucado al lado de mi amor verdadero cerré los ojos sintiendo una absoluta paz y me quedé dormido.

**Idiota, has caído en la trampa como ellas esperaban. Te han puesto todo placer imaginable justo a tus pies para que ardas en deseos de quedarte ahí el tiempo que queda, pero tienes que despertar de esa ilusión pues el tiempo se agota. ¿Por qué no le preguntas tu nombre? **

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado dormido, pero había soñado con unas antiguas figuras siniestras que guardaba en mi pasado, como quien de una pesadilla se llevara algo, la pregunta que me propusieron se vino conmigo desde el sueño profundo.

- Ya te has despertado amor mío. – abrazado aún a mi lado se acercaba para darme un nuevo beso. - ¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora?

- Lo que quieras… - le dije con la preocupación en mi alma de que aquello, más que un sueño, fuese una cruel pesadilla.

Poniéndose en pie fue hasta la mesa para sujetar dos copas que llenó con vino y las trajo hasta el diván. Su desnudo cuerpo era perfecto, no podía hacer otra cosa más que admirarlo, me sonreía al sentirse observado a la vez que bebía.

- Tengo miedo Camus. – le expresé mirando al suelo y soltando la copa. – Tengo miedo de que esto sea una broma cruel, una artimaña para dejar pasar el tiempo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, amor mío? – acariciándome la cara con ternura lo único que pude hacer fue sujetar aquella mano con cariño. – ¿No ves que estoy aquí? Nunca me he ido y nunca me marcharé.

- Te quiero, Camus. – le dije mirándole a los ojos.

- Yo también te quiero…. – me respondió haciendo que una sombra me llenara el espíritu.

- ¿No eres capaz de decir mi nombre?

- Sé tu nombre perfectamente, sólo que lo guardo como el mayor de mis secretos.

- Dímelo. Si me quieres de verdad pronuncia mi nombre.

Sonriéndome, me besó moviéndose hasta mi cuello, mi torso y mi abdomen para finalmente encontrarse con mi erección nuevamente latente y comenzar a realizarme una felación, la más maravillosa que había sentido nunca. Mi corazón palpitaba a un ritmo que no podía calcular, la pregunta que había lanzado se fue diluyendo, sólo quería disfrutar del momento y si el mundo se tenía que acabar prefería estar al lado del ser que amaba.

Nuevamente me quedé exhausto. Me había hecho disfrutar de una manera maravillosa y le estaría eternamente agradecido por ello, más aun así, mi camino no se podía quedar ahí. Tenía que demostrarme si lo que estábamos viviendo era real o no.

- Por favor di mi nombre y no me marcharé jamás de tu lado.

- Tú eres mi autentico amor, aquel al que he jurado proteger de todo lo que venga. – me trataba de besar el cuello otra vez.

- Dilo, Camus. Di mi nombre por favor, demuéstrame que todo esto es cierto y te daré mi corazón para que hagas de él lo que quieras.

-¿Si no te lo digo me abandonarías? – sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. – ¿Serías capaz de provocarme tanto dolor?

- No quiero hacerte daño, nunca lo he querido y jamás lo pretenderé, pero como acto de fe necesito saberlo, pues he vivido una pesadilla que quiero olvidar y sé que la clave de todo está en mi nombre.

- Si así lo quieres, te lo diré. – dándome la mano me invitó a levantarme. – Pero antes quiero que veas una cosa.

Llevándome al interior de la casa vi que ésta era perfecta, nos dirigimos por los corredores hasta una bañera en forma de fuente cuyas aguas eran tan cristalinas y luminosas que me traían recuerdos a la memoria, unas que había visto en una pesadilla, unas aguas tan magnificas de las que en su fondo no guardaban nada bueno.

La estatua de acuario encastrada en la base del suelo vertía agua en el interior de la piscina circular. Mi compañero me abrazó con mucho cariño.

- ¿No te acuerdas de este sitio? – me preguntó curioso mientras yo miré de un lado para el otro; no guardaba ningún recuerdo especial de aquella sala. – El lugar más maravilloso de todos nuestros recuerdos y ¿no eres capaz de acordarte?

- Lo lamento, Camus, pero es que no recuerdo nada especial en este lugar.

- Aquí me juraste que me amarías por siempre, que nunca permitirías que me pasara nada malo. – las lágrimas volvieron a brotar cayendo por sus mejillas, verlo llorar me destrozaba el corazón. - ¿Cómo no te puedes acordar?

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. – repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez lo abracé consolándolo mientras los dos nos arrodillábamos y nos quedamos sentados en el suelo al lado de aquel manantial. – Te quiero….

- Quedémonos aquí abrazados, no me abandones jamás.

- Aquí me quedaré, no me marcharé de tu lado. – olvidándome de todas mis preocupaciones me volví a quedar dormido.

**- Maldición, de seguir así no se marchará de ahí nunca. **

_**- ¿Estáis disfrutando de la sorpresa? **_

**- Intervendremos, haremos que se percate de lo que está viviendo es solo una ilusión. **

_**- Le aguardan más sorpresas, vuestro capeón no saldrá de Acuario jamás. **_

Otra vez me desperté y aun seguía abrazado a Camus, cada vez que abría los ojos temía por encontrarme solo, pero verle ahí aun dormido tranquilizaba mi alma. Dejándolo recostado al lado de aquella bañera en forma de piscina me puse en pie admirando todo aquel maravilloso lugar.

La luz entraba por las ventanas del templo de Acuario y las cortinas blancas se movían suavemente por el efecto de la brisa. Llegando al portal de salida de la casa aún estaban la mesa con la comida ahí, la llanura verde y serena a las afueras de la zona pavimentada del templo.

El enorme manzano aun estaba allí, aunque su tamaño era realmente grande, tanto que me recordaba las dimensiones de otra cosa, algo que me había estado marcando una cuenta atrás que quería olvidar del todo.

Qué extraño, todo a mí alrededor comenzó a moverse de manera ondulante. Con cada ondulación se separaban un poco dejando divisar lo que entre los espacios había, la mesa donde estaba la comida, detrás de las atrayentes manjares estaba sólo un tablón con comida podrida, lo que tras la llanura había sólo era un campo de manzanos de hielo, el cielo en lugar de estar completamente despejado estaba gris y triste y, finalmente, detrás del majestuoso árbol que sobresalía en la colina sólo había un reloj cuya última llama encendida estaba cerca de la consumación.

Mirando hacia el interior del templo, éste al igual que el exterior tenía otra cara detrás de los espacios que me dejaban ver los ondulantes hilos. La casa de Camus estaba podrida y oscura, las cortinas antes blancas e impolutas estaban sucias y roídas.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? No me gustaba lo que podía ver al otro lado, prefería no ver la realidad que me estaban ofreciendo, pero desgraciadamente al mirar mi cuerpo pude apreciar una siniestra figura cubierta con un manto negro.

La apariencia humana se esfumó por completo cuando todo se relajó a mí alrededor. Yo volvía a ser la pesadilla de la que me había despertado aunque en el exterior estuviera con la forma tan maravillosa que había tenido antes.

Las Parcas, fue lo primero que me vino a la mente al ver lo que había quedado de mi ser. Con aquel aspecto tan amenazante volví en presencia del señor de la casa el cual aun seguía durmiendo en el suelo.

No podía pronunciar palabra, así que me quedé quieto sin saber cómo despertarlo, verme en este estado no intuía para nada su reacción. Dejando que cayera uno de los objetos que sobre la mesa que había en la sala del baño, logré despertarlo.

Por los dioses, su mirada, antes pacifica y tranquila se volvió llena de cólera al reconocerme en ese estado. Poniéndose en pie rápidamente parecía no dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡Tu! – gritó con toda su alma. – ¡Tú le has matado! – me decía, aunque yo no entendía de qué me estaba hablando, pero se estaba encolerizando. –Lo arrebataste de mi lado como un ladrón en la noche y vienes a regocijarte de eso.

Yo trataba de hacerle señales de que seguía siendo el mismo que antes, pero estaba en un ataque de ira y no me prestaba atención. No sabía qué hacer, no era capaz de alzar mi mano en su contra.

- Me lo advirtieron, me dijeron que lo primero que hiciste fue ordenar su muerte para luego, con el paso de los años, venir a por mí. No contento con quitarme lo que más quería en el mundo vendrías a por mi alma para condenarla de perpetuidad a estar lejos de él.

No entendía lo que me estaba diciendo cuando desnudo se introdujo dentro de la piscina encastrada en el piso. Manteniendo su mirada de odio fija en mí podía notar ese resentimiento a mi figura, suponía que era hacia el aspecto de mi némesis derrotado.

- No te permitiré que nos separes más de lo que ya estamos. – sin más se sumergió en aquellas aguas cristalinas y luminosas desapareciendo entre ellas.

Estaba viviendo una pesadilla, no sabía cómo hacer para darle a entender que fui yo quien planeó una forma de ponerlo a salvo, desconocedor de que eso mismo le haría sufrir de una manera tan brutal que mi pobre alma no encontraría redención jamás.

Todo cambió lentamente, las aguas dejaron de ser limpias y puras para convertirse en un elemento parecido al petróleo, que burbujeaba de manera intensa dando a entender que estaban hirvientes. La casa perdía su esplendor, todo estaba adoptando la forma que había visto tras las ondulaciones espaciales.

Mi cadena hizo acto de aparición, previniéndome de un mal no muy lejano cuando de aquella podrida piscina salió propulsado una siniestra figura parecida a mí, pero cargada con la energía del señor de los hielos.

Camus, ¿en qué te han convertido? Era lo único que pensaba mientras se ponía en posición ofensiva delante de mí, aun sabiendo que tenía un enemigo delante no era capaz de alzar mi mano contra el ser que bajo aquella capa había.

Envuelto en una energía blanca y con sus manos en lo alto podía entender que iba a ejecutar su ataque más potente. Contraatacarle no podía, pero dejarme azotar tampoco entraba en mis planes y cuando realizó la "Ejecución de la Aurora" únicamente tuve que extender la palma de mi mano para partir su técnica en dos y que me pasara de largo sin afectarme lo más mínimo.

Su energía se había multiplicado por cinco y el ataque duró todo lo que quiso, más cuando dejó de realizarlo, todo a mi costado estaba completamente congelado y aquel grandioso surco de hielo se extendía hacia el exterior de la casa. Bajando la palma de mi mano deshice todo aquel hielo en fino polvo, destruyéndolo de una manera no violenta.

Sus poderes crecieron pero no eran rivales para los míos, y aun lanzándose cual enloquecido energúmeno a golpearme, mi velocidad era superior a la suya aunque solo esquivaba y paraba las agresiones, sin optar por levantar mi mano en su contra.

Las ráfagas heladas eran disparadas sin parar destrozando su maltrecha casa, la cual por la intensidad de su propio guardián estaba siendo destruida y sus trozos caían como cristal helado, los cuales se pulverizaban al toca tierra.

Cuando finalmente no quedaba nada más que algunas pocas columnas en pie y no me dejaba ninguna opción para hacerle entender que la persona que estaba atacando era aquella que nunca había dejado de amarle sujeté su mano en uno de los ataques y con la palma de mi mano la lancé hacia el sin llegar a impactarle, esta se detuvo a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, no me atrevía a dañarlo, pero si a hacer algo para mantenerlo controlado.

Invocando la técnica de mi última presa, mi energía dorada estalló con fuerza y sin llegar a ponerle la mano encima despoje a mi amor verdadero de la capacidad de movimiento la cual lo dejó arrodillado en el suelo.

Su manto protector se retiró hasta dejarme ver su rostro, el cual aun con la expresión de locura seguía siendo verdaderamente atractivo. Su actitud de cólera se tornó a la de impotencia al no poder realizar movimiento alguno.

- Adelante, mátame como hiciste con él, sólo deseas hacerme daño.

Sus palabras se clavaban cual puñales en mi corazón, para nada quería hacerle daño, es más, deseaba con toda mi alma librarle de él. Arrodillándome delante retiré mi manto para que viera en lo que me había convertido en realidad.

Al admirar mi quemado cuerpo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar tristemente. Secándole las lágrimas al pasar su mano por su mejilla su piel se erizó como el que estaba siendo acariciado por la persona más agradable del universo.

- No puedes ser tú, él está muerto, se lo llevaron de mi lado. – repetía entristecido negando la evidencia del que tenía delante era lo que había quedado de lo que en otro tiempo amó. – Esto es solo una estratagema para que me rinda pero aun así no te dejaré quedarte con mi alma.

Fue lo último que me dijo, concentrando su cosmos dentro de su cuerpo que comenzó a brillar de una manera muy intensa, iba a explotar su energía de una manera tan rápida que no me dio tiempo a hacer nada más que contemplar la mega explosión que produjo cuando condensó todo sus cosmos en sí mismo y la explosión producida fue de proporciones épicas.

La onda expansiva me llevó consigo proyectándome hacia los bordes de aquel universo, absolutamente todo se desintegró a su paso, el bosque de hielo, el reloj del santuario todo quedaba reducido a tierra estéril, mi falta de ofensiva sobre mi oponente me había hecho no defenderme y ser arrastrado con ella.

Recuperándome en un segundo lo único que podía hacer era pensar en el estado del lanzador de semejante destrucción. Camus, no puedo permitirme perder tu alma, en ella está lo que fui y lo que podría llegar a ser.

Corriendo a toda velocidad llegué al epicentro de la destrucción en la que yacía en el suelo el guardián de aquel universo. El manto que le protegía abandonaba su cuerpo y con aparentes signos de tener hemorragias internas tosía bastante fuerte.

Arrodillándome a su lado sujeté su cabeza y la puse en mi regazo, con la boca sangrando me miraba aun pensando que era su enemigo, yo le acariciaba tranquilizándole.

- ¿Ha terminado? – me balbuceaba a la vez que escupía sangre, yo con fuertes ganas de llorar e impedido para hacerlo sólo le afirme con la cabeza devolviéndole la capacidad de movimiento. – ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – acercó su mano a mi cara y retrocedí el manto para que pudiera tocar mi piel.

Ante la pregunta, en un segundo vi aparecer el portal de salida, síntoma de que a su señor no le quedaba mucho tiempo para expirar. Ignorando ese hecho, le volví a afirmar con la cabeza, cumpliría su última voluntad costara lo que costara.

- Quiero verlo junto contigo. – sujetó mi mano y se la llevó a su vientre. – Quiero estar contigo mientras vemos mis recuerdos. – sin dudarlo un segundo clavó mi mano en su abdomen provocando consigo que comenzara a absorber su espíritu.

Iba a concederle su deseo, mientras lo consumía estaría presente mi compañero para que pudiéramos ver su vida juntos. No me importaba que el universo de Acuario estuviera siendo destruido por la atracción del pórtico que había comenzado a tragar materia.

Mi capucha brilló y me introduje junto con él al interior del conducto que representaba su vida.

**Completo idiota, es lo que pretenden: quieren que te quedes atrapado dentro del universo de Acuario y si eso pasa ni nosotras podremos sacarte de ahí. Tu papel en esta historia puede acabar en los próximos minutos, todos los que dure la consumición de la materia de aquel lugar. **


End file.
